Hypothèses 5
by Anna Taure
Summary: Voldemort est revenu mais le ministère refuse de l'admettre et tente de verrouiller toute la société sorcière, depuis la presse jusqu'à l'école. L'envoi de son agent à Poudlard va déclencher des évènements inimaginables... Slytherin!Harry, et pas de slash, désolée pour les amateurs.
1. Tout se Détraque

Salut à tous les lecteurs ! Nous entamons le tome 5 des Hypothèses. Maître Link et moi-même allons avoir une année 2012 assez chargée (déménagements, nouveau taf...) aussi le rythme de publication sera-t-il un peu plus lent pour nous laisser le temps de préparer les suite des réjouissances. En attendant, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas...:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Tout se Détraque<strong>_

Il faisait anormalement chaud en cet été 1995. La sécheresse s'était durablement installée sur la Grande-Bretagne, un comble pour une nation toujours décrite comme dégoulinante de pluie.

La journée touchait à sa fin dans un silence accablé qui ressemblait à de la torpeur. Dans Privet Drive endormi sous la chaleur, les voitures se couvraient d'une couche de poussière de plus en plus épaisse, tandis que les pelouses et les parterres de fleurs se flétrissaient doucement, faute d'eau. Il était interdit d'arroser ou de laver son véhicule. Les habitants, à l'abri de la pénombre, attendaient l'arrivée de la brise, à défaut de précipitations. Une seule personne se trouvait encore à l'extérieur, allongée derrière des hortensias, dans le jardin du numéro 4.

Harry attendait, lui aussi. Il avait encore maigri, si c'était possible, depuis sa sortie de Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt. En compensation, le jeune homme s'était vu octroyer par la puberté les centimètres qui lui manquaient, et dépassait désormais son cousin d'une demi-tête. En revanche, il avait de nouveau hérité des vieux vêtements de Dudley, et portait ce jour-là un t-shirt trop grand, un jean élimé et des baskets qui bâillaient au bout. Mais, après tout, personne ne pouvait le voir derrière ses fleurs, et aucun voisin grincheux ne viendrait lui faire de reproche. Même l'oncle Vernon, ou mieux encore, la tante Pétunia si avide de propreté, ne s'apercevrait de sa présence, à moins de regarder directement dans la direction des hortensias.

Cette cachette s'était révélée excellente, en dépit d'une position guère confortable sur le sol de béton, et Harry en profitait pour se livrer à sa nouvelle activité estivale : l'espionnage du journal télévisé.

Il l'avait vite compris, il s'avérait inutile de tenter de suivre l'actualité depuis le salon des Dursley. Son oncle faisait trop de bruit ou le harcelait de questions, aussi Harry avait-il renoncé à la méthode directe pour passer à des voies plus détournées, plus dignes de l'écu brodé sur son uniforme scolaire. Et il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, depuis quelques jours, bien que le résultat de ses planques fût maigre. Aucune information ne lui était parvenue sur des phénomènes étranges.

Le jeune homme dressa l'oreille en entendant la voix de son oncle.

- Où est-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la voix aigre de la tante Pétunia. Il a dû quitter la maison.

- Tant mieux, ricana son mari. Je commençais à me demander ce qu'il mijotait, à toujours vouloir regarder les informations. Aucun garçon normal ne s'en soucierait. Dudley ne doit même pas savoir ce qui se passe sur le continent... Et puis, qui irait parler des gens comme lui dans un journal civilisé ?

Harry réprima un grognement. Il se tapit un peu plus derrière ses fleurs quand la vieille Figg passa dans la rue. Depuis le début de l'été, cette amie des chats n'avait de cesse de l'inviter à prendre le thé avec elle et ses nombreux félins. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, car Harry s'est souvenu du « détail qui clochait » en regardant sa boîte aux lettres : Son prénom était Arabella, et ses soupçons d'être la Arabella Figg dont avait parlé Dumbledore se faisaient de plus en plus tangibles. Harry n'en avait rien dit évidemment, mais c'était bon à savoir… Elle s'éloigna lentement et Harry soupira de soulagement.

La grosse voix de son oncle résonna de nouveau dans le silence.

- Duddy est allé dîner dehors ?

- Oui, chez les Polkins, répondit son épouse avec fierté. Il est si demandé...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant jusqu'où pouvait aller la crédulité de ces parents si orgueilleux de leur rejeton. Dudley passait bien chez ses amis, mais ils ne restaient pas à la maison. Au lieu de boire du thé, la bande allait casser des bancs et des balançoires dans le parc, fumait dans la rue, jetait des pierres sur les voitures et maltraitait les enfants du voisinage. Une éducation réussie, sans aucun doute...

Ces réflexions amères cessèrent d'un coup quand l'indicatif du journal télévisé se fit entendre. Harry se rassit sous la fenêtre et attendit, mais fut encore déçu.

- Un nombre record de vacanciers se trouvent bloqués dans les aéroports alors que la grève des bagagistes espagnols entre dans sa deuxième semaine. Le ministre des transports...

- On n'a qu'à leur accorder la sieste à vie, grommela Vernon Dursley.

Harry commença à se relever en se frottant les genoux. Si on attaquait les infos par une grève de bagagistes, alors les choses ne devaient pas aller si mal. Si des morts suspectes s'étaient produites, nul doute que le présentateur en aurait parlé. Ce ne serait pas encore cette fois que la situation allait évoluer.

Le temps avait passé de façon désespérément monotone, depuis un mois. Toujours la même routine, du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Et Harry se demandait pourquoi rien n'arrivait. Il se détendit avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. En franchissant le seuil, il entendit parler d'un hélicoptère qui avait échappé de peu à l'accident dans un champ du Surrey, avant que le journaliste n'enchaîne sur le divorce tapageur d'une actrice, une affaire qui passionnait la tante Pétunia. Pour clore le bal, on lança un sujet sur une perruche apprivoisée à qui son maître avait appris à faire du ski nautique. En dépit de son caractère amusant, ce reportage n'apportait rien à Harry, qui s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre.

Un craquement sonore perça soudain le silence, suivi d'un miaulement à vous arracher les oreilles. Harry se ruait déjà vers la porte, baguette en main, quand son oncle le saisit sans ménagements par le bras.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, mon gaillard ?

Sans lui répondre, Harry se dégagea d'une secousse. Il rangea sa baguette, furieux d'avoir été rattrapé avant d'avoir pu sortir et voir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais derrière la tête, en faisant ça ?

- Ça quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout, j'allais voir ce qui avait craqué comme ça.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, mon garçon, commença Vernon.

- En effet, c'est perdu d'avance, riposta son neveu, qui s'impatientait rapidement.

Le persiflage fut perdu pour Vernon, qui continua sa diatribe. Il parlait encore en agitant les bras, quand il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait quitté la maison sans attendre la fin de son discours.

# #

De son côté, Harry marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était produit. Ce craquement provenait sans doute d'un sorcier en cours de transplanage. Il en avait suffisamment entendu lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch pour en être persuadé. Un magicien se trouvait donc dans le secteur quelques minutes auparavant. Ou peut-être Dobby ? Ses apparitions et disparitions étaient particulièrement bruyantes. Personne ne suivait le Serpentard, mais il savait aussi que nombre de ses collègues en magie pouvaient se rendre invisibles à volonté.

La mine renfrognée, il avança au hasard. Plusieurs lettres étaient arrivées cet été via les hiboux de ses camarades et aucune ne signalait d'activité inhabituelle. En revanche, celle de Ginny lui avait paru comme contrainte, à croire que quelqu'un était resté penché par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle écrivait. Un mystère de plus à résoudre à la rentrée des classes...

La Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle Harry s'était abonné au retour de Poudlard, était pareillement muette quant à Voldemort. Mais elle se rattrapait sur un autre sujet. Ses déclarations et celles de Dumbledore étaient systématiquement tournées en ridicule par des journalistes aussi hargneux que Rita Skeeter, sans en avoir le « génie » créatif. Le vieux directeur avait été chassé de son poste au magenmagot, ainsi que de tous ceux – fort nombreux – qu'il occupait dans le monde sorcier, exception faite de Poudlard, dont Harry aurait pourtant apprécié de le voir partir.

_« Du moment que l'on me laisse ma carte de chocogrenouille, je ne me soucie de rien »_, avait déclaré Dumbledore sur le mode plaisant au reporter qui l'avait questionné.

Harry en prenait aussi sa part, accusé de mensonge quasiment dans chaque édition du journal. De nouvelles expressions voyaient le jour, du genre « faire son Potter » ou « raconter des histoires de Potter » pour signifier qu'un individu vous faisait une blague ou débitait des âneries. L'on se plaignait d'avoir dû « rendre un culte » à un gamin déséquilibré doté d'une trop grande ambition, ce qui fit monter la moutarde au nez plutôt chatouilleux du jeune homme. Après tout, personne ne les avait obligés à le considérer comme le « sauveur ». Ils s'étaient tous prêtés de bonne grâce à cette comédie stupide. Sous un pseudonyme, Harry expédia quelques réponses cinglantes à l'adresse de la Gazette, qui eut le bon goût de publier la première, avant d'envoyer les autres à la poubelle.

Harry envoya un morceau de journal froissé dans le caniveau d'un coup de pied légèrement trop fort. Les cartes qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, quelques jours plus tôt ne lui avaient rien appris non plus, mais avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui remonter un peu le moral, sans compter les douceurs que Théodore et Sarah lui avaient fait parvenir. Mais il s'ennuyait toujours aussi ferme. Pourquoi devait-il rester coincé à Privet Drive ? Il pouvait sans doute se rendre utile, non ?

Avec un sentiment croissant de frustration croissant, Harry tourna dans l'allée des Magnolias et se rappela sa première rencontre avec Sirius, juste à cet endroit précis. Sirius... Encore un que Harry se sentait prêt à étrangler, depuis quelque temps. Un homme qui ne cessait de réclamer de l'action, qui avait vécu en cavale, aurait dû se montrer assez réceptif aux sentiments d'un jeune homme désireux d'apporter son aide dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais tout ce qu'il envoyait à son filleul pouvait se résumer à : « Ne fais pas de vagues », « Sois prudent » et « Ne mets pas ton nez là où il ne faut pas ». Harry avait réduit chacune de ces missives en confetti. Il en était sûr, son directeur aurait sans doute très bien compris ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen de joindre l'ombrageux personnage et même s'il avait eu son adresse, le garçon n'aurait pas osé prendre un tel risque. Le courrier pouvait être facilement intercepté.

Continuant d'avancer, Harry se trouva soudain devant la grille qui fermait le parc municipal. Vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, il sauta lestement par-dessus et marcha à travers les pelouses racornies en se disant que somme toute, il avait suivi à la lettre les recommandations de son parrain. Il n'avait pas sauté sur son balai pour s'enfuir à Londres, il ne laissait pas échapper la moindre bouffée de magie incontrôlée... Comme s'il devenait de plus en plus domestiqué.

Arrivée devant les balançoires, dont une seule avait résisté au vandalisme de Dudley et compagnie, Harry s'assit dessus et entreprit de lui donner un léger mouvement. Il n'avait pas très envie de rentrer dormir chez sa tante. Il faisait sans cesse des cauchemars à propos de Cédric, auxquels s'ajoutaient des rêves de couloirs sombres garnis de nombreuses portes verrouillées. Sa cicatrice le gênait presque tous les jours, mais à quoi bon le mentionner ? On lui répondrait que c'était tout à fait normal, puisque Voldemort était revenu.

Cette attitude devenait lassante, à la longue. Quand voudrait-on se rendre compte qu'il avait grandi ? C'était bien gentil de la part de Dumbledore de dire partout que Harry avait « vu et accompli plus de choses qu'un sorcier adulte », mais à quoi bon, s'il continuait à traiter son élève comme un enfant maladroit ? Un soupçon de considération aurait été le bienvenu...

Le jeune homme tournait encore ces pensées dans sa tête quand la nuit tomba, sans apporter beaucoup de fraîcheur. Quelques grillons jouaient leur partition, puis leur doux cri-cri fut remplacé par des rires gras et des éclats de voix. Harry releva la tête et aperçut, à quelques dizaines de mètres, la bande de son cousin. Ils avaient tous leur vélo de course à la main, des engins qui avaient coûté fort cher à leurs parents. L'un d'eux, peut-être Polkiss, entonna une chanson que même Harry, qui n'était pourtant pas un prude, aurait qualifiée de pornographique. Elle serait sans aucun doute achevée quand Dudley franchirait la porte du domicile familial.

Le cousin de Harry avait conservé le même volume que l'année précédente, à ce détail près qu'une partie de sa graisse avait été remplacée par des muscles. Le régime draconien et sa passion soudaine pour la boxe l'avait rendu à la fois plus endurant et nettement plus dangereux. Pour le plus grand bonheur de son père, le garçon était devenu champion de boxe junior intercollèges du Sud-Est parmi les « poids lourds ». Le noble sport avait surtout appris à Dudley à bien ajuster ses coups et il causait désormais une véritable terreur chez les enfants du quartier. Il y réussissait encore mieux que son cousin, que l'on présentait à tous les élèves de primaire comme un redoutable délinquant récidiviste, un voyou de la pire espèce, une canaille endurcie... etc.

En regardant la bande, Harry se demanda un instant s'ils n'avaient pas bu, ou fumé autre chose que le tabac infect qu'ils consommaient d'habitude et que la tante Pétunia semblait ne jamais sentir sur les vêtements de son fils. Murphy seul savait qui avait pris son compte de coups, ce soir-là. Une envie de bagarre démangea les poings du Serpentard, mais il préféra l'oublier. Dudley hésiterait sans doute à lui taper dessus, par crainte de la baguette et du ridicule, mais les autres n'auraient pas ces préventions. La bande fut bientôt hors de vue et Harry quitta son poste d'observation. Il avait intérêt à marcher vite pour rentrer avant son cousin, sans quoi il recevrait encore des remarques désagréables et des menaces d'enfermement.

La température était douce et les étoiles clignotaient doucement dans le ciel noir. Personne ne se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte et Harry pouvait ainsi se promener sans craindre les réflexions sur son allure et ses vêtements. Trottant au milieu de la rue, il aperçut la clique de Dudley qui se séparait avec force commentaires hilares.

- T'es le meilleur pour les crochets, droite ou gauche, Big D, disait Piers.

- Demain, vous pourrez venir chez moi, assura un nommé Gordon, mes vieux ne seront pas là.

- Alors à demain, même heure, déclara Dudley.

- Salut, Dud !

- A demain, Big D !

Ils se dispersèrent et Harry emboîta le pas à Dudley, qu'il rattrapa rapidement.

- Salut, Big D !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grommela son cousin en le découvrant.

- Ben, comme toi, je me promène. C'est sympa, ce nouveau surnom, là, Big D.

- Hm ?

- Ça doit te changer des « Duddy chéri » de maman, pas vrai ?

- Ouais. Et maintenant, tu la fermes.

- À qui avez-vous cassé la figure, ce soir ? enchaîna Harry, l'air soudain mauvais. A un môme tout seul ? Ou vous avez piqué des bonbons à une petite fille ? Il y a deux jours, vous avez tabassé Mark Evans, et je me demande ce qu'il vous avait fait.

- Il était insolent, lâcha Dudley.

Les répliques de Harry l'énervaient visiblement, mais ce dernier ravala juste à temps celle qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Pour asticoter le boxeur poids lourd, mieux valait se montrer fine mouche, histoire de ne pas finir la soirée avec la mâchoire aussi enflée que celle d'un hamster. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est Dudley qui revint à la charge.

- Au moins moi, je ne fais pas de cauchemars la nuit, dit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai entendu, même crier parfois. « Ne tuez pas Cédric ! Pas Cédric ! » Qui c'est ce type, ton petit ami ?

Harry s'assombrit et sortit immédiatement sa baguette, se retournant vers Dudley.

- Non, c'est quelqu'un qui est vraiment mort.

Dudley s'immobilisa en voyant la baguette alors que Harry s'avançait vers lui.

- Il a été tué sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire. As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un mourir pour de vrai, Dudley ? As-tu déjà vu un ami se faire tuer à un mètre de toi ? Réponds !

- N… N-n-n-non, balbutia Dudley.

- Alors, tu n'as pas à me juger, dit Harry en se retournant et en rangeant sa baguette. J'ai vu des choses dépassant tes pires cauchemars, alors j'ai le droit d'avoir des cauchemars pires que les tiens.

Harry se remit en route.

- On devrait rentrer, Dudley. Je ne tiens pas à faire de mauvaise ren…

Harry s'interrompit. Un courant d'air gelé venait de lui glacer le sang.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dudley. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Non. Mais tu l'as senti aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry comprit en voyant les ténèbres s'installer dans la rue alors que dans le ciel, les étoiles vacillaient et semblaient disparaitre : il y avait un détraqueur, ou plus, dans les parages. Le ministère avait ignoré les avertissements de Dumbeldore, et les détraqueurs avaient rejoint Voldemort. Ils étaient là pour lui, c'était sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Dudley.

- Une attaque ! COURS !

Harry s'élança. Il fallait gagner le carrefour : il offrait plusieurs chemins possibles pour filer, et une chance d'éviter les détraqueurs sans faire de vagues. Harry envisagea de gagner la maison de Mrs Figg, mais cela révélerait à Dudley son identité, donc mieux valait garder cette solution en réserve.

Harry parvint au carrefour, suivi à quelques mètres par son cousin. C'est à lors qu'il les vit. Au fond de la rue à gauche, s'avançait la spectrale silhouette encapuchonnée d'un détraqueur. Une seconde créature apparut bientôt dans la rue en face. Aucun ne portait de cagoule.

Son esprit marchant à toute allure, Harry compta les issues. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils ne semblaient pas cernés : Harry ne voyait aucun détraqueur à droite ni derrière, et les créatures étaient encore trop loin pour ôter toute volonté de courir. La mauvaise, c'était que le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer était en face…

Se retournant vers Dudley, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était livide et tremblait comme une feuille. Confronté aux détraqueurs pour la première fois de sa vie, poltron et lâche de nature, l'esprit faible, Dudley était plus touché par la terrible aura de désespoir qui émanait des créatures. Il fallait fuir _maintenant_.

- Vite, par là ! montra Harry avant de s'élancer.

- N-n-non, je rentre !

- Quoi. ? NON, PAS PAR LÀ, TU VAS DROIT SUR…

Mais déjà Dudley ne l'entendait plus. S'étant précipité vers les détraqueurs, il venait de s'écrouler à genoux, la tête dans les mains, dangereusement près de l'abomination. Déjà l'autre l'avait senti, et les deux atroces créatures convergeaient à présent dans sa direction…

Harry savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Maintes fois il avait eu envie de tuer son affreux cousin avec une râpe à fromage, mais l'abandonner aux détraqueurs était impensable. Les créatures étaient terriblement près à présent. Harry commença à entendre les suppliques de sa mère…

Saisissant sa baguette, sa main rencontra autre chose dans sa poche. Il savait ce que c'était : une photo de lui et ses amis : Sarah, Théodore, Blaise. Prise le même jour qu'une photo des jumeaux et de Ginny… Harry reprit ses sens en pensant à cette photo qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. L'un des détraqueurs venait de saisir les bras de Dudley pour les écarter de son visage. Il fallait lancer le sort maintenant, ou ce serait trop tard. Harry n'avait qu'un essai. Il se concentra sur la photo et ses amis…

- SPERO PATRONUM !

Une lumière argentée apparut au bout de sa baguette avant de prendre la forme d'un cerf. D'un coup de baguette, Harry amena le Patronus contre Dudley. Incapables de soutenir la présence du Patronus, les détraqueurs commencèrent par reculer, avant de se volatiliser.

Le voile de ténèbres disparut alors aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. Le contraste était tel qu'on aurait eu l'impression que le soleil se levait.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le Patronus s'était évanoui, Dudley était recroquevillé en position fœtale, mais il survivrait. Plus urgent, une vieille femme s'approchait d'eux en courant. Harry dissimula sa baguette contre son bras, mais préféra ne pas la ranger tout de suite. Puis il reconnut Mrs Figg.


	2. Crises de Bec

Bonsoir à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre d'Hypothèses pour passer un agréable petit moment, tout du moins je l'espère. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Crises de Bec<strong>

La vieille femme portait des charentaises aux pieds et tenait un filet à provisions rempli de boîtes de nourriture pour chats qui s'entrechoquaient bruyamment. Elle regarda Dudley, puis Harry, puis la baguette que le jeune homme tenait toujours contre son bras.

- Garde-la sortie ! glapit Mrs Figg. Si jamais il y en avait d'autres ! Oh, ce Mondingus Fletcher, je vais LE TUER !

- Pardon ? fit Harry en fixant sa voisine. Vous pourriez m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez ?

- Jouer ? Ah ! Il est parti ! Le sale... Il est parti voir quelqu'un à propos d'un lot de chaudrons plus que douteux ! Je lui ai DIT que je l'écorcherais vif avant de le donner en déjeuner à mes chats s'il quittait son poste, et maintenant, regardez ce désastre ! Des détraqueurs, mais je vous jure ! Heureusement que mon Pompon était là... Bon, allons-nous en vite d'ici, il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Cette histoire va nous attirer des tas d'ennuis.

Elle se tordait les mains tout en parlant. Harry vit ses soupçons confirmés, cette vieille toquée était bien une sorcière. Mais quand il lui en fit la remarque :

- Non, mon gars, je suis une cracmolle. Et ce cornichon de Fletcher le sait fort bien. Comment puis-je aider qui que ce soit, hein ? Cette espèce de bon à rien t'a laissé sans protection, alors que je l'avais averti...

- Une minute ? Ce type me suivait ? Il a transplané dans la rue !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On avait mis quelqu'un en planque devant la maison ?

- Oui, en effet. J'ai bien fait de mettre un de mes chats sous une voiture, il est venu me prévenir. Mais quand je suis arrivée, tu étais déjà parti... Mais que va dire Dumbledore ?

- Tiens donc, parce que c'est lui qui organise la surveillance ?

- Toi ! brailla Figg à l'attention de Dudley, toujours pâle et assis par terre, bouge tes fesses de là ! Allez ! On se dépêche, je n'ai pas envie d'être dehors s'ils reviennent. Alors, tu te lèves, gros tas de suif ?

Mais Dudley refusait de coopérer, tremblant de tous ses membres, livide, les lèvres serrées comme pour retenir son âme au logis.

- Je vais vous aider.

Harry prit un bras de son cousin, Mrs Figg se saisissant de l'autre. Au prix d'un effort considérable, ils parvinrent à le remettre debout. Dudley suait à grosses gouttes et claquait des dents.

- En route ! Garde ta baguette sous la main, chuchota la vieille dame tout en marchant d'un pas hésitant sous la charge de Dudley. On oublie le Code du Secret, au point où on en est, ça ne pourra pas être pire. Comme on dit : quitte à être pendu, mieux vaut que ce soit pour avoir volé un dragon plutôt qu'un mouton. Et il y a la restriction d'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Dumbledore s'inquiétait surtout pour ça.

Elle marchait tout en bavardant, mais n'aidait pas beaucoup Harry à soutenir le poids de son cousin. Le jeune homme envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'autre garçon, mais Dudley continua à traîner des pieds par terre, pesant comme un âne mort sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Vu le nombre de fois où je suis venu chez vous, Mrs Figg, vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez une cracmolle, non ? Ç'aurait été amusant d'en parler.

- C'était par ordre de Dumbledore : je devais te surveiller, mais ne rien te révéler. Tu étais trop jeune.

- Elle commence à être un peu usée, cette explication, répliqua sèchement le Serpentard. Franchement, est-ce qu'il y a une chose dans le monde sorcier où Dumbledore ne mette pas son nez ?

Sa voisine le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Tu comprends, les Dursley ne t'auraient jamais laissé venir chez moi s'ils avaient cru que tu t'y sentais bien, ou s'ils avaient su qui j'étais vraiment. Ce n'était pas drôle pour moi, je t'assure. Ma parole, tout ça va faire un beau scandale... Et ce Mondingus... Qui était de garde jusqu'à minuit, je vous jure ! Comment vais-je annoncer à Dumbledore ce qui est arrivé ? Je ne sais pas transplaner, moi...

- Je peux vous prêter ma chouette, suggéra Harry tandis que ses vertèbres couinaient sous le poids de Dudley.

- Ça n'ira pas assez vite. Et il va falloir être sacrément rapides ! Le ministère doit déjà être au courant, il a les moyens de détecter l'usage de la magie chez les jeunes sorciers.

- Mais on ne peut pas chasser des détraqueurs sans magie, non ? Ils ne vont pas se demander ce que ces saletés faisaient ici ?

- J'ai peur que tu ne sois trop optimiste, mon garçon. MONDINGUS FLETCHER, JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

Un craquement sonore retentit, suivi de l'atterrissage d'un homme que Harry sentit avant même de voir, tant son odeur d'alcool et de tabac était forte. Le bonhomme lui-même était sale et mal rasé, et ses vêtements partaient en lambeaux. Il avait les jambes courtes et arquées, une tignasse en désordre, les yeux injectés de sang du gros buveur, et tenait dans sa main une cape d'invisibilité froissée.

- S'lut Harry. C'qui s'passe, Figgy ? Tu sors de la clandtsi...clandetsi... clandestinité, maint'nant ?

- Je t'en ficherais, moi, de la clandestinité, bougre d'andouille ! cria la vieille femme. Des détraqueurs, voilà ce qui se passe ! Tire-au-flanc ! Voleur ! Escroc ! Aigrefin !

- Détraqueurs ? Ici ? C'est quoi, c'délire ? fit l'autre, effaré.

- Parfaitement, gros tas de fientes de chauve-souris ! Des détraqueurs qui ont tenté de s'en prendre à ces pauvres garçons alors que tu étais censé être de garde, tocard !

En dépit de la gravité des faits, Harry commençait à bien s'amuser. L'inventivité de Mrs Figg en matière de noms d'oiseaux était hautement réjouissante.

- Ben ça alors, balbutia Fletcher. Nom de...

- Et toi, enchaîna Mrs Figg, tu es parti t'acheter un lot de chaudrons volés ! Je t'avais dit de rester à ton poste, gibier de potence !

- Ben... Je... Enfin... bégaya Mondingus, dans ses petits souliers. C'était une excellente affaire, tu vois, et...

BING !

KLONG !

La vieille dame avait asséné deux coups de son filet à provisions sur la tête du gredin, et continuait avec une vigueur étonnante.

- Aïe ! Ouille ! Arrête ! Faut aller prévenir aïe ! Dumbledore !

- Je pense bien, sombre plouc ! Et-tu-paf !-ferais-bien-paf !-d'y-aller-toi-même-paf !-comme-ça-tu-lui-diras-paf !-pourquoi-tu-n'étais-pas-là-paf !-pour-aider !

- Te mets pas le chignon à l'envers, j'y vais !

Se protégeant la tête, Fletcher s'écarta pour transplaner, et se volatilisa.

- J'espère que Dumbledore va lui arracher les tripes ! Allez, rentrez chez vous, tous les deux !

Avec un grognement, Harry se remit en marche en soutenant Dudley.

- Quelle catastrophe... Et Dumbledore qui voulait surtout éviter que tu te serves de ta baguette. Inutile de se lamenter, quand la potion est prête, il faut la boire...

- Et Dumbledore trouve intelligent de me faire suivre sans me prévenir ? J'aurais pu balancer des sorts à l'un d'entre vous, si je l'avais croisé sans savoir ce qu'il ou elle faisait là.

- Aucune chance, répondit Mrs Figg avec un rien de condescendance. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser vagabonder comme ça après ce qui s'est passé en juin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose, venant de vous autres, lâcha Harry en franchissant le portail du n° 4, Privet Drive.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Rentre chez toi.

- Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ?

- Je vais chez moi pour attendre de nouvelles instructions. Toi, reste enfermé. Bonsoir.

Et elle laissa Harry planté là, sans un mot d'explication.

- Non mais quelle vieille *$~#* !

Un bruit bizarre en provenance de Dudley le poussa à s'éloigner quelques secondes de son cousin, juste à temps pour éviter de se faire vomir dessus. Les haut-le-cœur de Dudley durèrent plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par se calmer.

- Tu m'entends, Dud ? demanda doucement Harry.

L'autre garçon leva sur lui un regard vide.

- Il ne s'est rien passé tout à l'heure, reprit Harry. Tu as mangé un truc qui t'a mis l'estomac en vrille et c'est tout. Si tu dis un mot sur la magie et Mrs Figg, je vais vraiment me servir de ma baguette contre toi. Compris ?

Un hochement de tête à peine perceptible fut la seule réponse, mais le jeune homme jugea que cela serait suffisant.

Il remit Dudley d'aplomb avant d'aller sonner à la porte de la maison. La tante Pétunia arriva au petit trot, et poussa un cri en découvrant le visage verdâtre de son fils.

- Diddy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Allons, entre vite ! Vernon, il est malade !

- Eh bien, fils, qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Mrs Polkiss t'a donné à manger quelque chose qui venait de l'étranger ?

- Pourquoi es-tu tout sale, chéri ? Tu es tombé ?

- Au moins, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait attaquer dans la rue, fils ?

- Vernon, appelle la police ! Mon Diddy, parle à Maman...

- Je crois qu'il a juste mangé un truc pas net, dit Harry. Il était déjà un peu vert quand je l'ai retrouvé en rentrant.

Dudley hocha faiblement la tête.

- Il faut appeler le médecin, décréta Pétunia. Je ne veux pas que mon garçon soit malade pendant des jours à cause d'une cochonnerie. Et Mrs Polkiss va m'entendre !

Harry se retint de sourire. Si sa tante téléphonait à sa voisine, les combines de Dudley seraient mises au jour. Voilà qui serait très intéressant...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter plus que cela car, avec un grand froissement de plumes, un hibou entra dans la cuisine et lâcha devant lui une enveloppe de parchemin avant de faire un demi-tour et de filer par la fenêtre.

- DES HIBOUX ! ENCORE DES HIBOUX ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR DE HIBOUX DANS MA MAISON !

Vernon paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie, la veine de sa tempe plus visible que jamais.

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à lire le contenu de la lettre. Et quand il eut fini, il crut qu'il allait lui aussi être malade.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté le sortilège du Patronus ce soir à neuf heures vingt-trois, dans une zone habitée par des Moldus et en présence de l'un d'eux. _

_La gravité de cette violation du décrit sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle entraîne d'office votre expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Des représentants du ministère se présenteront à votre domicile dans les plus brefs délais afin de procéder à la destruction de votre baguette magique._

_Étant entendu que vous avez déjà reçu un avertissement officiel pour une précédente infraction à l'article 13 du Code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des sorciers, nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre présence sera requise lors d'une audience disciplinaire qui aura lieu au ministère de la Magie, le 12 août prochain à neuf heures précises._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Service des usages abusifs de la magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie. D'abord on brisait sa baguette, et ensuite seulement on lui permettait de s'expliquer ? C'était quoi, ce délire ? Hors de question d'obéir à une décision aussi inique ! Tandis que sa famille continuait à brailler ou à se lamenter, il quitta lentement la cuisine, le cerveau en ébullition. Il lui fallait vider les lieux en douce avant l'arrivée des agents du ministère, ou il était fichu... et sa baguette aussi. Comment faire sans son outil de travail ?

- Où vas-tu ? beugla son oncle.

- Dans ma chambre.

- Tu vas rester ici et m'expliquer pourquoi ce hibou est venu ici !

- Si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je me sers de cette baguette. Et oui, vu que les anormaux, comme tu dis toujours, m'ont viré de l'école, je peux faire ce que je veux et je me moque pas mal de ce qui va arriver. Alors pousse-toi.

Vernon hésitait sur la conduite à tenir quand une nouvelle lettre se matérialisa devant Harry avec un craquement atroce. Le jeune homme déroula le parchemin en s'attendant au pire.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore vient d'arriver au ministère pour essayer d'éclaircir les choses. NE QUITTE PAS LA MAISON DE TA TANTE. Ne fais PLUS usage de magie et ne RENDS PAS ta baguette._

_Arthur Weasley_

Comment diable Dumbledore allait-il arranger la situation ? S'il avait une chance de retourner au collège, Harry préférait la prendre. Mais le vieux sorcier avait intérêt à faire vite, sinon il ne servirait plus à grand-chose de garder Harry à Poudlard... En prime, comment conserver sa baguette sans se battre avec les sorciers qui viendraient à Privet Drive ? À moins qu'ils ne soient portés sur la diplomatie et la rhétorique, c'était une équation insoluble.

Il retourna s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

- D'où viennent tous ces tas de plumes et ces lettres ? interrogea Vernon.

- La première vient du ministère de la Magie pour m'annoncer mon expulsion. L'autre est arrivée du bureau d'un des agents du ministère, pour me dire de rester ici.

Son oncle fronça les sourcils.

- Le ministère de la Magie ? Il y a des... choses comme toi au gouvernement ? Oh, mais ça explique tout ! Je comprends, pas étonnant que le pays soit en pleine dégringolade !

- Arrête de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas, siffla Harry, ça t'évitera d'avoir l'air idiot. C'est une administration séparée, qui n'a rien à voir avec la vôtre, et qui ne s'occupe que de nous. Et c'est déjà bien suffisant...

- Pourquoi t'a-t-on expulsé ?

- Parce que j'ai fait de la magie.

- Tiens donc... Et ça n'aurait rien à voir avec l'état de Dudley, par hasard ?

- Non. En fait, c'est parce que j'ai fait de la magie qu'il a pu rentrer, ton précieux fiston, répliqua Harry, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

- HEIN ?

- Ben oui. Il n'est pas malade à cause d'un plat avarié, vu qu'il n'est pas allé manger chez les Polkiss, mais qu'il a partagé quelques clopes avec ses copains. Et quand il est rentré avec moi, des détraqueurs sont arrivés dans la rue.

Dudley se balançait sur sa chaise. Lui qui avait été si gavé, gâté, pourri de cadeaux et de bonbons, quel pouvait bien être son pire cauchemar ? Un frigo vide ? Ou que tous les gosses qu'il avait maltraités reviennent et lui rendent coup pour coup ?

- Faisait froid... marmonna Dudley. Il faisait noir. J'ai entendu des choses... dans ma tête.

A voir la tête des parents Dursley, ils semblaient persuadés que leur fils devenait complètement fou.

- Horrible... ajouta encore Dudley.

- Tu lui as jeté un de tes sortilèges de cinglés, c'est ça ? hurla Vernon, au sommet de sa fureur. Tu as essayé de le rendre malade et de lui faire entendre des voix !

- Je viens de le dire, ce sont des détraqueurs, espèce d'idiot !

- C'EST QUOI ENCORE ?

- Les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés par la tante Pétunia, furent suivis par un silence impressionnant. Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, horrifiée, tandis que Harry la regardait avec de grands yeux. Comment diable ?

- Mais où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?

L'air consterné, Pétunia finit par découvrir sa bouche.

- J'ai... Cet affreux garçon en parlait avec... elle. Il y a des années, finit-elle par avouer.

- Tu pourrais dire que c'étaient mes parents, non ? grogna Harry, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle qualifiait James Potter d'affreux.

En réalité, il était tout aussi stupéfait que Vernon. En dehors d'une crise, trois ans auparavant, où elle avait hurlé que sa sœur était un monstre, Pétunia n'avait jamais fait allusion à sa cadette. Incroyable qu'elle ait pu se rappeler si longtemps une si mince information, alors qu'elle passait son temps à se démarquer du monde sorcier en répétant qu'il n'existait pas.

Vernon mit un bon moment à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Mais il y parvint tout de même.

- Ils existent vraiment, ces... trucs ?

Sa femme hocha la tête. Elle ne lança pas un joyeux "Poisson d'avril !", et il fut bien forcé d'admettre que tout était vrai. Il voulut encore ajouter quelque chose, mais fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée d'un nouveau hibou, qui délivra encore son courrier sur les genoux de Harry. Celui-ci trouvait la blague un peu longuette. Il ouvrit néanmoins l'enveloppe.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Suite à notre lettre d'il y a approximativement vingt-deux minutes, le ministère de la Magie est revenu sur sa décision de procéder à la destruction immédiate de votre baguette magique. Vous pourrez la conserver jusqu'à votre audience disciplinaire du 12 août prochain, à l'issue de laquelle une décision officielle sera rendue._

_A la suite d'un entretien avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, le ministère a bien voulu que la question de votre expulsion soit également examinée à cette date. Vous devrez par conséquent vous considérer comme simplement suspendu jusqu'à plus ample informé._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Service des usages abusifs de la magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Malgré le soulagement qu'il ressentait, Harry avait bien envie de dire à cette Mafalda ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ses sentiments distingués. Il faudrait batailler serré à cette audience.

- Alors, demanda Vernon. Que se passe-t-il ? Ils t'ont condamné à quelque chose ? La peine de mort existe encore, chez vous ?

- Je suis simplement convoqué à une audience disciplinaire et malheureusement pour toi, on n'exécute par les sorciers mineurs pour un sortilège. Désolé. C'est terminé pour le moment.

- PAS DU TOUT ! RASSIEDS-TOI !

- Quoi, encore ? Tu viens juste de souhaiter ma mort, tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisamment démontrer tes qualités humaines pour ce soir ?

- Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Dudley. Et pas d'histoires !

- Parfait... Alors comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ton fiston adoré passe ses soirées à fumer et à casser des pare-brises dans le quartier et cette nuit, pas de bol, il est tombé sur deux détraqueurs. Pour que tu ne m'interrompes pas, non, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils sont, mais leur fonction principale est de bouffer l'âme des gens qu'ils attrapent. Là, content ?

- Mais... murmura Pétunia. Il a toujours...

- Évidemment, fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Sans mon sort il ne l'aurait plus, mais ça se verrait, s'ils l'avaient prise. Même chez lui.

- Tu comptes nous faire croire que notre Dudley se conduit comme un voyou, peut-être, hargna Vernon.

- Appelle Mrs Polkiss et demande-lui où était son fils ce soir.

- En tout cas, tu t'es défendu, fils, hein ? Tu les as envoyé un bon vieux gauche-droite bien placé ?

- La boxe ne marche pas contre eux, soupira Harry. Il faut de la magie. Beaucoup de magie.

CHPOPS !

Un nouveau bout de parchemin tomba sur la table devant Harry. Il s'attendait à des explications de la part de son cher directeur d'école, mais il ne découvrit que l'écriture de Sirius. Qui lui recommandait de se tenir à carreau. Pas possible ! Il mettait deux détraqueurs en fuite, empêchait la mort de cette andouille de Dudley, et personne ne jugeait utile de lui remonter un peu le moral en lui disait qu'il avait bien agi. S'il avait laissé les spectres faire leur œuvre, tout le monde l'aurait traité de monstre, naturellement... Sa vie était décidément tout sauf facile à mener.

- J'en ai vraiment assez de toutes ces lettres, gronda Vernon, alors nous allons...

- Rien du tout, coupa Harry. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé, la dernière fois que tu as tenté d'arrêter du courrier magique ?

Ça oui, Vernon s'en rappelait fort bien. Il revint à un autre sujet.

- Et pourquoi sont-ils venus ici, ces deux machins ?

- À tous les coups, ils étaient là pour moi, fit son neveu. Et ce n'était sûrement pas officiel.

- C'est à cause de toi !

- Ben voyons ! Tu crois être le seul à en avoir après moi ?

- Ces choses gardent bien une prison de fous ? finit par dire Vernon, qui se creusait toujours les méninges.

- Oui.

- Alors ils sont venus t'arrêter, c'est logique ! C'est bien cela, hein ? Tu es recherché par la justice.

- Non. Te fais pas de faux espoirs. J'ai rien à me reprocher. _Pas comme ton comptable, qui doit sûrement savoir pourquoi l'argent rentre moins bien dans les caisses de ta boîte depuis quelque temps..._

- Alors pourquoi ?

Si Vernon voulait bien cesser de parler, de brailler, de... tout...

- C'est Voldemort qui a dû les expédier ici.

- Qui ça ?

- Voldemort. Notre équivalent d'Hitler. Celui dont personne n'ose dire le nom, de mon côté de la barrière.

- Minute, fit Vernon. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. C'est celui qui...

- A tué mes parents.

- Mais il est mort, asséna Vernon sans s'attarder sur le meurtre de sa belle-sœur et du mari de cette dernière. Il est mort.

- Non, il est revenu il y a un mois. Il a déjà tué au moins deux personnes.

La situation était étrange. Il se trouvait dans l'archétype de la maison moldue moyenne, et il parlait de sorcellerie et de Voldemort. Le mur qui séparait les deux vies de Harry venait de se casser la figure et tout se mélangeait. Il y avait de quoi avoir la migraine...

- Revenu ? croassa Pétunia.

Ses grands yeux étaient encore élargis par la peur. Elle ne cherchait plus à dissimuler ou à maudire le monde de la magie, elle venait juste de se rendre compte que les ennuis arrivaient à toute vitesse et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les éviter.

- Oui... Je l'ai vu. Et il a tué un garçon de 17 ans sous mes yeux.

- Attends un peu, dit Vernon en se redressant, ahuri par le lien muet établi entre sa femme et son neveu. Ce trucmuche qui a tué tes parents est de retour ?

- Oui, grommela Harry.

- Et il t'envoie des défroqueurs ?

- Oui, pour la énième fois.

- Je vois...

Vernon remonta son pantalon d'un cran, le visage toujours aussi violacé.

- Eh bien voilà qui règle la question, mon garçon. Tu peux quitter cette maison tout de suite !

- Non, répondit calmement Harry.

- J'ai dit DEHORS !

- J'ai dit non.

- Tu vas me foutre le camp, espèce de sale morveux ! Ça fait des années que j'aurais dû faire ça ! Trop c'est trop, tu dégages d'ici, je refuse que tu restes ici avec un cinglé qui te court après ! Je refuse que tu mettes en danger la vie de ma famille ! Pas question que tu attires le malheur sur cette maison ! J'en AI ASSEZ ! DEHORS !

- C'est non. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger d'ici. Alors je ne bouge pas d'ici. Et arrête de me postillonner à la figure. Merci. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans ta baraque une seconde de plus que nécessaire, ne te fais pas de bile, mais pour le moment, il va falloir me supporter au moins quelques jours de plus. T'inquiète pas, Voldemort ne va pas se pointer ici tout de suite. Mais en attendant... Je vais me coucher.

Sous les yeux dilatés de son oncle, Harry se leva en tapotant sa baguette sur la jambe de son pantalon.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un hululement sonore résonna dans la cuisine, quand un hibou passa par la cheminée, et fonça droit sur la tante Pétunia, une enveloppe rouge vif logée dans ses serres. Une beuglante, maintenant ?

- C'est pour moi... dit Pétunia d'une voix hachée.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir la lettre, et de la fumée monta des coins de l'enveloppe.

- Ouvre-la, conseilla Harry, sinon ça va être encore pire.

- Je ne veux pas !

Trop tard : la beuglante s'ouvrit toute grande.

- _Souviens-toi de ma dernière, Pétunia !_

avant de s'auto-réduire en confetti.

La destinataire était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, affalée sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Vernon.

Sa femme ne répondit pas. Dudley la fixait d'un air stupide. Elle finit par relever la tête, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Le garçon doit rester ici, lâcha-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Il doit rester. Si nous le mettons dehors, nous allons devoir répondre à des tas de questions dérangeantes, poursuivit Pétunia d'un ton de plus en plus sec. Nous devons le garder.

- Mais...

- Toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry, monte dans ta chambre. Interdiction de sortir.

Son neveu passa devant elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Tout ça n'existe pas, hein ?

- FILE DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Harry s'exécuta, mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

- QUOI ENCORE ? hurla Vernon avant de décrocher.

Harry n'entendit pas ce que dit le correspondant, mais il vit son oncle s'empourprer un peu plus, ouvrir la bouche, s'interrompre brusquement, pâlir, se renfrogner à nouveau et lui tendre le combiné.

- C'est pour toi, grogna-t-il.

- Allo ! Harry ?

C'était une voix féminine qu'Harry connaissait, mais teintée d'une inhabituelle touche de panique ou d'inquiétude.

- Sarah ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message des Jumeaux, dit-elle très vite. Il s'est passé quelque chose de gros chez toi, mais j'en sais pas plus. T'es entier ? T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Je vais bien, Sarah, ça va. En quelques mots, attaque de Détraqueurs, Patronus, courrier du ministère. J'ai une… audience disciplinaire… où ils vont essayer de me retirer ma baguette et me virer de Poudlard. Évidemment, Dumbledore me faisait surveiller, et il a au moins réussi à éviter qu'ils ne me piquent _et me cassent_ ma baguette _avant_ l'audience.

Sarah mit quelques secondes à digérer ses propos puis :

- Ah, OK, les merveilles de la justice sorcière… Fais gaffe, à tous les coups, tu vas être considéré comme coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Ouais, si ça se trouve je vais même devoir prouver que j'ai été attaqué. Je dois une fière chandelle à Dumbledore, mais il aurait au moins pu prévenir qu'il me surveillait…

- Si ça peut te consoler, on peut te surveiller aussi, tu sais…

- Non, merci bien. Je crois que je vais te laisser, je vous enverrai Hedwige demain, à toi et Théo.

- Attends ! Repasse-moi tes Thénardier, je veux m'assurer qu'on puisse se contacter au besoin. C'est bien, d'avoir un père qui a le bras long, non ?


	3. Une Garde Indésirable

Salut les lecteurs ! Un nouveau chapitre dans le monde des sorciers, où l'on rencontre beaucoup de monde et on voyage de façon inconfortable.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : une Garde Indésirable<strong>

_Je viens d'être attaqué par des détraqueurs et on va peut-être me renvoyer de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et quand je pourrai enfin sortir d'ici._

A peine remonté dans sa chambre, Harry s'était rué sur sa plume pour écrire un mot à Sirius, un à Ginny et encore un aux jumeaux. Un quatrième, à l'attention de Théodore, relatait simplement les évènements de la nuit. Après avoir rédigé ces billets, le jeune homme n'eut plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Hedwige, partie pour sa chasse nocturne. Il tournait en rond en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Tant de choses avaient été révélées en une nuit que cela lui en donnait la migraine.

La vieille Figg le surveillait donc depuis des années. Avait-elle rapporté à Dumbledore que son soi-disant protégé s'occupait des fleurs, de la pelouse, du ménage et d'une bonne partie de la cuisine ? Harry aurait tant préféré vivre chez des sorciers... ou dans une autre famille de Moldus. S'il avait été, par exemple, adopté par des gens ne pouvant avoir d'enfant, il aurait été sans aucun doute aimé et traité comme n'importe quel garçon, magie ou pas.

Autre point : la beuglante. Qui diable avait pu l'envoyer ? Cela signifiait en tout cas que la tante Pétunia était elle aussi soumise à un espionnage de tous les instants.

Dès qu'il pourrait quitter cette maison, Harry aurait de très nombreuses questions à poser. Et cette fois, il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui tapoter gentiment la tête en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire.

Tout en grommelant les jurons préférés de Marcus, Harry retourna s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, et ne tarda pas à voir arriver Hedwige, qui entra dans la chambre comme un petit fantôme, une grenouille dans le bec. Elle se posa sur le bureau et entreprit de dépiauter sa prise pour l'avaler. Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle eût fini son souper avant de lui présenter son nouveau travail.

- Allez, fillette, tu vas apporter ça à Sirius, Ginny et ses frères. Et il y en a une petite pour Théodore. Travaille bien et tu auras droit à une double ration de Miamhibou en rentrant. Allez, au boulot !

Hedwige traîna un peu les serres avant de reprendre son vol, mais elle finit par repartir. Harry n'avait plus qu'à attendre... une fois de plus.

Ils seraient obligés de répondre. Une attaque de détraqueurs n'était pas un fait anodin. Sirius, au moins, devrait bien admettre qu'un semblant d'explications ne ferait pas de mal à son filleul. Demain, Harry aurait toutes les réponses qu'il voulait.

# #

Hélas, le jour suivant n'apporta aucune des lettres tant désirées. Harry ne pensait pas que Théodore pourrait lui fournir la moindre piste, mais les autres auraient certainement des choses à lui dire. Pour s'occuper, Harry fit un peu le ménage, et ne sortit guère de sa chambre. Sa tante avait décidé qu'il valait mieux réduire les contacts au minimum vital, sans doute pour s'éviter quelques questions embarrassantes. Aussi lui servit-elle le repas via la trappe aménagée trois ans plus tôt dans le bas de la porte. Le jeune homme avait tenté, au début, de lui parler, mais autant s'adresser au mur.

Cet état dura trois jours complets. Harry alternait des phases d'ennui profond et de suractivité. Il ne parvenait pas à reconstituer le puzzle, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il songeait aussi à cette maudite commission disciplinaire. Et si Dumbledore, en dépit de son don légendaire pour tirer les ficelles, ne parvenait pas à faire pencher la balance, déjà bien branlante, en sa faveur ? Il serait expulsé, soit. Mais où aller ? Peut-être pourrait-il s'installer chez son parrain ? Son infraction ne devait pas être si grave... Il n'irait sans doute pas à Azkaban... Puis, pendant une de ses périodes de rangement frénétique, il tomba sur un sachet logé dans une des poches latérales de sa valise. Le livre des Monstres fit « snap ! » quand Harry prit le petit sac, mais se tint tranquille après que son propriétaire lui ait gratté la couverture. Le sachet contenait la fameuse poudre de cheminette spéciale que Telensk avait offerte au Serpentard quelques semaines auparavant. Restait à trouver une cheminée... Celle des Dursley n'abritait qu'un feu électrique, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Harry attendit donc que les Dursley ronflassent de concert pour descendre dans le salon. Muni de feuilles de journaux et d'allumettes, il parvint à créer de petites flammes dans lesquelles il versa une pincée du mélange. Les flammes prirent une belle teinte verte et Harry se pencha pour murmurer « domicile de Pierre Telensk ».

Le feu vacilla, puis une tête grognon apparut au milieu de la cheminée.

- Sacrebleu ! Vous savez ce que c'est, le décalage horaire ? Bon, qui êtes-v... Ah, Potter... Quoi de neuf ?

Harry lui exposa rapidement ses derniers ennuis.

- En principe, l'utilisation du patronus ne peut pas vous envoyer à Azkaban, puisque ce n'est pas un maléfice. Le plus dur va être de leur démontrer la présence des détraqueurs. Bon, évidemment, vous pourriez demander une pensine ou du veritaserum, mais Fudge est une créature bornée. Je peux le dévorer pour vous, si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce sera utile. Enfin, pas pour le moment.

- Bien. Prenez un peu votre mal en patience. Si cela peut vous rassurer, là où je suis, on prend très au sérieux vos affirmations concernant Voldemort. Tenez-moi au courant, d'accord ?

Et le Russe, enfin, le dragon disparut du foyer. Harry remonta en catimini dans sa chambre, uniquement pour se trouver face à une certaine statuette.

- Et prendre mon avis, ça ne te passait même pas par la tête ? cracha Salazar qui, quelle surprise, était plus remonté qu'une horloge suisse.

- Salazar, si je me fais prendre à parler à un bout de bois... qui me répond, c'est la flambée pour l'un et l'asile pour l'autre, vu ? Pas question qu'on découvre que j'héberge l'esprit d'un des fondateurs.

- Gron...

# #

Quatre jours après le départ d'Hedwige, Hary vit entrer dans sa chambre l'oncle Vernon, sanglé dans son plus bel habit, le visage marqué par la suffisance. Le père de Sarah avait-il invité son associé et futur pigeon ?

- Nous sortons.

- Ah.

- Nous, c'est-à-dire ta tante, Dudley et moi.

- Cool.

- Il t'est interdit de quitter ta chambre pendant notre absence.

- Entendu.

- Interdiction de toucher à la télévision, à la chaîne stéréo ou à quoi que ce soit qui nous appartienne.

- D'accord.

- Interdiction de voler de la nourriture dans le frigo.

- O.K.

- Je vais fermer cette porte à clef.

- Vas-y.

Quelque peu désarçonné par l'absence de réaction de son neveu, Vernon verrouilla la porte et descendit l'escalier. Harry l'entendit claquer la porte de la maison. La voiture démarra peu après. Il compta encore jusqu'à dix avant de prendre son épingle à serrures et ouvrir la porte. Sans plus tergiverser, Harry s'installa dans la cuisine, où il alluma la radio, qu'il plaça sur une station qui passait de la musique décente, et pas ces tubes pour ascenseur que Pétunia semblait adorer, puis il se confectionna un dîner digne de ce nom. Par Dieu sait quel miracle, il dénicha une petite boîte de thon et des tomates. Le garçon se découpa aussi une belle part de fromage et sortit du congélateur un de ces desserts dont son oncle ne pouvait se passer.

Une petite heure plus tard, l'estomac dans un état de plénitude satisfaisant, Harry était à nouveau étendu sur son lit. La vaisselle avait été lavée et rangée. Bien malin qui pourrait dire qu'il avait passé outre les consignes de tonton Dursley.

Soudain, Harry se redressa vivement. Une assiette était tombée sur le sol de la cuisine avec un grand fracas. Les Dursley ne pouvaient pas être déjà de retour, puisqu'aucun bruit de moteur n'avait troublé le silence. Des voix s'élevèrent. Des cambrioleurs auraient pris plus de précautions, aussi Harry saisit sa baguette et descendit prudemment l'escalier, tendant l'oreille au moindre murmure.

Il sursauta en distinguant plusieurs silhouettes tournées vers lui.

- Baisse ta baguette, mon garçon, tu risques d'éborgner quelqu'un, dit une voix grave, semblable à un grognement.

- Tout d'abord, ensuite je ne suis pas votre garçon, je n'ai aucune raison de baisser ma baguette et je ne suis pas maladroit au point d'éborgner quelqu'un. Ensuite, qui êtes-vous et que fichez-vous ici ?

- En voilà, des manières, reprit la voix.

- Vous êtes Maugrey ? Le _vrai _Maugrey ?

- Ouais. Viens plus près, bonhomme.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la direction des intrus, sans ranger sa baguette. Il doutait qu'un second imposteur se fût présenté à lui, mais tout de même...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes venus te chercher.

Harry identifia tout de suite ce timbre fatigué.

- Monsieur Lupin ? A quoi rime tout ça ?

- Bon, on va rester longtemps dans le noir ? s'impatienta une femme.

Elle agita sa baguette et une clarté diffuse se répandit dans le hall. Harry ne voyait toujours pas l'intégralité du groupe, aussi actionna-t-il l'interrupteur le plus proche.

- Là. J'aime bien voir à qui je cause.

La lueur magique s'éteignit aussitôt.

Remus Lupin se tenait au pied des marches. Il avait gagné des cheveux blancs et perdu du poids. Sa robe de sorcier était toute rapiécée. Il souriait néanmoins jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Oooh, il est exactement comme je l'imaginais, fit la sorcière qui avait illuminé le hall.

Elle avait un drôle de visage en cœur surélevé de mèches violettes et pointues qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il existait des sorciers punks ? De mieux en mieux !

- Salut Harry !

- Bonsoir.

- C'est vrai, il ressemble énormément à James, dit un grand sorcier noir et chauve, qui portait un anneau d'or à l'une de ses oreilles.

- Avec les yeux de Lily. Très réussi, ajouta un homme aux cheveux argentés, dont la voix sifflait.

Maugrey regardait toujours Harry avec insistance.

- Tu es bien certain que c'est lui, Lupin ? On aurait l'air malin si on ramenait un mangemort avec nous, grommela le vieil auror. Il faut lui demander une chose que seul Potter saurait.

- Harry, quelle forme prend ton patronus ?

- C'est un cerf, répondit le jeune homme, un peu nerveux.

- C'est bon.

Harry finit par entrer dans la cuisine, toujours suivi par huit ou neuf paires d'yeux. Il allait ranger sa baguette dans sa poche arrière quand :

- Surtout pas ! brama Maugrey. Imagine qu'elle s'enflamme ou qu'elle s'active toute seule ! Des sorciers y ont laissé un bon morceau de fesse !

- Ah bon ? Tu en connais beaucoup ? s'amusa la sorcière aux cheveux violets.

- Grmpf... Question de sécurité.

- Ouais, ouais, vigilance constante, soupira la jeune femme tandis que Harry vérifiait en douce que les deux moitiés du postérieur de Maugrey étaient bien égales.

- Je suppose, dit-il après examen, que ce n'est pas un hasard si vous êtes là justement le soir où les Dursley sont partis...

- En effet, claironna la sorcière aux pointes violettes. Je les ai attirés dehors en leur envoyant une lettre par la poste moldue, en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient parmi les finalistes du concours national de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue. Ils croient être en route pour la remise des prix.

- Très slytherinesque, commenta Harry. C'était votre idée ?

- Tout à fait. Bon, où sommes-nous attendus ? Au Terrier ?

- Non, répondit Lupin. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Nous avons un endroit plus discret.

- Parce que vous croyez que neuf sorciers dans une maison moldue à minuit et des poussières, c'est discret ? s'amusa Harry. Franchement, c'est comme si vous aviez mis un gros panneau dans le jardin, « récupération de Harry Potter, ne pas déranger ».

- Et voilà, fit la jeunette punk. Je vous l'avais bien dit. Une seule personne, ça c'est discret. Enfin, en attendant le feu vert, on peut peut-être faire les présentations.

- Tout à fait, approuva Lupin. Alors... Voici Alastor Maugrey, commença-t-il en désignant le vieux sorcier qui buvait quelque chose dans sa flasque.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment que chez les sorciers qu'on pouvait connaître quelqu'un et le fréquenter pendant un an sans jamais l'avoir rencontré.

- Et Nymphadora...

- Laisse tomber le prénom, Tonks suffira, coupa la fille aux cheveux violets. J'ai horreur de ce prénom débile.

- Bref... Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Le sorcier noir à l'anneau d'or s'inclina légèrement.

- Elphias Doge, se présenta le sorcier à la voix sifflante.

- Dedalus Diggle.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés deux fois, couina le petit homme, qui n'avait pas renoncé à son affreux haut-de-forme violet.

- Emmeline Vance.

Qui le salua tout juste de la tête, avant de redraper un pan de son châle vert.

- Sturgis Podmore.

Le sorcier en question, blond et robuste, cligna de l'œil.

- Et Hestia Jones.

Hestia, qui manipulait le grille-pain, se redressa en écartant ses longues mèches noires de devant ses yeux.

Harry rendit maladroitement tous les saluts, un peu agacé par tous ces regards braqué sur lui.

- Tout ce monde était vraiment nécessaire ?

- Il y a eu un nombre surprenant de volontaires, assura Lupin, et nous te servirons tous de garde rapprochée. Nous attendons juste le signal que la voie est libre. Ça ne devrait plus être long.

- C'est nickel, ici, commenta Tonks. Tes Moldus sont sacrément soigneux. Mon père aussi est moldu, mais il n'est pas aussi rangé, c'est sûr.

- Ouais... fit Harry sans se mouiller. Au fait, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer un peu ce qui se passe dehors ? Parce que les nouvelles se sont faites un peu rares, ces derniers temps... Remarquez, comme la plupart de mes amis ne sont...

Harry s'interrompit juste à temps pour ne pas dire « soumis à la censure façon Dumbledore ».

- Comme ils sont à l'étranger, j'ai cru comprendre via leurs courriers qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Mais un petit signe de vie eût été le bienvenue. Sans compter le fait que je suis surveillé sans ma permission.

- Permission ? fit Maugrey en levant un sourcil.

- C'est la moindre des politesses, quand on est dans le même camp que la personne à garder, de lui signaler qu'on va le faire. Sinon, au moins si on est moldu, on risque de finir au poste, rajouta Harry.

Maugrey se garda bien de répondre, mais alla vers l'évier pour nettoyer son œil magique, qui ne cessait de se coincer suite à son passage dans l'orbite du fils Croupton.

- Comment se déplace-t-on ? demanda Harry pour meubler un peu le silence.

- En balai, répondit Lupin, quelque peu perturbé par les réflexions de son ancien élève. Tu n'as pas encore le permis de transplaner, le réseau de cheminées est surveillé, et on ne pourrait pas créer un portoloin sans attirer l'attention.

- Il paraît que tu voles très bien, dit Shacklebolt.

- Il est doué, oui, affirma Lupin sans laisser le temps à Harry d'en placer une. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de préparer tes bagages. Il faut être prêt au bon moment.

- Je vais l'aider ! décréta Tonks.

La jeune sorcière gravit les marches derrière lui en observant toute la maison.

- C'est bizarre, c'est presque trop propre. Ça manque un peu de naturel.

- Bien vu.

- Ah ! Ça, c'est un peu mieux !

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents en examinant la chambre de Harry. Sans être un modèle de désordre, celle-ci n'était pas tout à fait bien rangée. Quelques livres traînaient, dont celui des monstres par terre, sautillant d'un coin de la pièce à un autre. La valise était aussi restée ouverte, laissant voir des vêtements pas très bien pliés. Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses habits en les repliant au mieux, puis empila des livres par-dessus ; c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas les retrouver en tas au fond de la malle, complètement fripés. Le livre des monstres se fit un peu prier pour rentrer dans la valise, mais finit par obéir en grondant. Tonks l'aida à ramasser des parchemins, puis se planta devant l'armoire et détailla son reflet dans la glace.

- Mouais... C'est pas terrible, le violet. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça ne me donne pas un peu mauvaise mine ?

- Pas vraiment, mais c'est un petit peu triste, dit prudemment Harry.

- T'as raison. Je vais arranger ça tout de suite.

Elle plissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes, l'air très concentré, puis ses cheveux retombèrent en frange sculptée sur son front, arborant désormais une teinte rose malabar.

- Wow ! Comment vous faites ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suis une métamorphomage, répondit Tonks. Ça veut dire que je peux changer d'apparence à volonté. C'est de naissance, tu vois. J'ai eu les meilleures notes en classe de dissimulation et déguisement quand j'ai suivi ma formation d'auror. Sans jamais mettre le nez dans mes bouquins.

- Vous êtes auror ?

Harry se sentit très impressionné.

- Ouaip, répliqua fièrement Tonks. Kingsley aussi, mais ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'il y est, alors que je n'ai passé mon diplôme que l'année dernière. J'ai failli rater la filature et tapinois, je suis affreusement maladroite. Je suis désolée pour l'assiette, au fait.

- On peut apprendre à changer de tête ?

- Pas du tout, lui apprit la jeune femme. C'est un don très rare et l'apprentissage n'y peut rien. Je pense bien que cela te ferait plaisir de pouvoir te balader incognito, mais il faudra te servir d'un sort ou d'une potion. Bon, si on se dépêchait un peu, hein ? Il faut finir cette valise en vitesse... Allez, hop ! Faislamalle !

Les vêtements restants, le télescope et la balance s'envolèrent sur-le-champ pour retomber dans la valise. Le rangement n'était pas parfait, et Tonks soupira lourdement.

- Ma mère est nettement plus douée pour ça. Moi, les tâches ménagères, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Récurvite ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la cage d'Hedwige.

Les plumes et les restes de nourriture s'évaporèrent comme par miracle.

- On a tout ? Le chaudron aussi, et le balai. La vache ! Un Éclair de Feu ? Waou ! Et dire que je dois me contenter d'un de ces fichus Comète 260... Bref ! Tu as toujours deux fesses et ta baguette ? Alors on y va ! Locomotor barda !

D'un geste du poignet, Tonks envoya la valise dans le couloir, puis la fit descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

En bas, toute l'équipe attendait en examinant les appareils ménagers. Podmore tentant de comprendre comment fonctionnait le four à micro-ondes, et Miss Jones étudiait un épluche-légumes avec attention. Lupin cachetait une enveloppe.

- Nous allons dans le jardin, indiqua-t-il. J'ai laissé un mot aux Dursley pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter...

- Aucun risque, déclara Harry.

- ... que tu es en sécurité...

- Ça va les déprimer.

- ... et que tu les reverras l'été prochain.

- C'est vraiment indispensable ?

Quelques membres de la garde rapprochée eurent l'air surpris de ce manque flagrant d'enthousiasme.

- Par ici, mon gars, il faut que je te désillusionne, annonça Maugrey.

- C'est-à-dire...

- Que j'utilise un sortilège de désillusion, répondit le vieux sorcier. Ta cape d'invisibilité ne tiendra pas en place pendant le voyage. Allez...

Harry reçut un bon coup de baguette sur le crâne, en plus de la sensation de prendre un œuf sur la tête et une douche froide sur le reste du corps. Quand Maugrey eut terminé, Harry se retrouva déguisé pour moitié en plan de travail, et pour l'autre en mur peint. Ce camouflage magique était tout à fait intéressant. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas entendu l'énoncé du sortilège.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors !

A l'extérieur, pas un nuage ne venait masquer les étoiles, ce qui fit grogner l'ancien auror.

- Alors on vole en groupe serré. Tonks devant Harry, Lupin dessous, moi derrière, les autres en cercle autour de nous. Interdiction formelle de rompre la formation, compris, vous tous ? Si l'un de nous se fait tuer...

- C'est possible ? s'alarma Harry, sans obtenir de réponse.

- Les autres continuent, poursuivit Maugrey. Ne vous arrêtez pas. S'ils arrivent à nous descendre tous et que tu survives, Harry, l'arrière-garde prendra le relais. Vole cap à l'est et ne t'occupe de rien d'autre.

- Dit comme ça, intervint Tonks, il va croire que nous prenons les choses à la légère.

- Du calme, Alastor, personne ne se fera tuer, raisonna Shacklebolt.

- Tout le monde en selle ! Premier signal ! cria Lupin.

Une pluie d'étincelles rouges tombait en cascade au-dessus d'eux. Harry se retint de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait de la discrétion de cette signalisation. Il enfourcha son balai en silence.

- Deuxième signal ! En route !

Des étincelles vertes montèrent à leur tour et Harry s'élança d'un coup de pied. En quelques secondes, les jardins et les maisons se fondirent en un ensemble de petits carrés sombres. Le vent soufflait fort et Harry resta concentré sur sa valise, qui tanguait de façon peu rassurante sous le balai de Tonks.

- Virage à gauche, lança Maugrey. Un Moldu regarde en l'air.

- Qui le croirait, de toute façon ?

- On monte de quatre cents mètres !

Harry pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée. Plus on montait, plus il faisait froid. Il tenta de se distraire en regardant les petits points lumineux des lampadaires et des phares, en se demandant où en était sa famille adorée, en ce moment.

- Cap au sud ! Ville droit devant !

Toute la troupe vira de bord pour ne pas survoler un vaste réseau lumineux.

- Cap au sud-est et continuez à monter, nous pourrons nous cacher dans les nuages !

- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla Tonks. Hors de question, nous allons être trempés !

Une personne au moins avait conservé le sens des réalités, dans cette bande, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le froid commençait à lui piquer méchamment les oreilles et ses doigts se serraient péniblement sur le manche du balai. A force de changer de cap sans arrêt, Maugrey allait les faire arriver à des heures pas possibles.

- Cap au sud-ouest ! Autoroute !

Il y avait sans aucun doute un moyen plus sûr et plus rapide d'atteindre leur destination. Les sorciers changeaient de position autour de Harry, et celui-ci avait bien envie de leur demander si ce cirque allait durer encore longtemps.

- Il faudrait revenir en arrière pour s'assurer qu'on est pas suivis, décréta Fol Œil.

- T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? s'insurgea violemment Tonks. Nous sommes tous gelés. Nous y sommes presque, alors on descend.

Elle piqua vers le sol, Harry « sur les talons ». Ils se dirigeaient vers une gigantesque toile d'araignée brillante de mille feux, une ville énorme. Allaient-ils à Londres ? Ils descendirent encore et passèrent au-dessus d'un parc, puis de rues plus ou moins éclairées, avant d'atterrir enfin sur une pelouse miteuse au milieu d'une petite place. Tonks se dépêcha de détacher la valise, tandis que Harry regardait autour de lui. Les maisons étaient sales, certaines à l'abandon, les vitres cassées, le crépi se détachant par plaques. Les poubelles ne devaient pas être souvent ramassées, par ici.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Attends une seconde...

Maugrey fouilla dans ses poches, ce qui lui prit un moment. Lui non plus n'avait pas pensé aux gants.

- Ah... Le voilà...

Il leva un genre de petit briquet argenté qu'il alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit avec un claquement. Le vieil homme répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que toutes les lampes fussent éteintes.

- Petit emprunt à Dumbledore... Comme ça, les voisins moldus ne verront rien par la fenêtre, grommela Maugrey.

Tout le groupe traversa la place à sa suite, le bruit des pas étant heureusement étouffé par celui d'une chaîne stéréo dans une des maisons encore habitées.

Maugrey tendit un bout de parchemin à Harry, qui lut :

_Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres._


	4. Grimmauld Place

Avertissement aux lecteurs :

Suite à la dernière revue de Sonic, je me sens obligée de faire remarquer que Hypothèses est classée comme General(Adventure)/**Friendship**, et pas Romance. Donc, toutes les personnes qui souhaitent lire du slash Harry/Théo (ça doit bien exister quelque part) ou du m-preg sont gentiment invitées à chercher une autre fanfic plus à leur goût.

Voilà... ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à ceux qui restent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : 12, Grimmauld Place<strong>

- C'est quoi, l'Ordre du... ? commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Maugrey.

- Attends d'être entré avant de poser des questions.

Le vieux sorcier enflamma le parchemin et le laissa tomber par terre. Harry soupira. Il lui faudrait trouver un autre moyen de mettre la main dessus. Puis il inspecta les maisons. Nulle part il ne vit trace du numéro 12. Lupin remarqua sa mine intriguée.

- Pense à ce que tu viens de lire, lui souffla-t-il.

A peine Harry avait-il songé plus sérieusement à la notion de numéro 12 qu'une vieille porte à la peinture écaillée se matérialisa devant lui, entre les numéros 11 et 13. Elle fut suivie de murs décrépis et de fenêtres grises de poussière, puis la maison entière finit par apparaître. Elle avait au moins trois étages et semblait à l'abandon. Le plus fort était que les habitants des deux autres habitations ne paraissaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de cette nouvelle voisine.

- Viens vite, souffla Maugrey en poussant Harry vers la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme gravit le perron poli par des centaines de passages et s'arrêta devant la porte, couverte d'une couche d'enduit noir et fatigué, dont la poignée avait la forme d'un serpent. On se trouverait donc en terrain familier ? Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune serrure visible, ni de boîte aux lettres, mais connaissant le système postal des sorciers, cela n'avait rien de très surprenant.

Un petit coup de baguette contre le battant déclencha une longue succession de cliquetis et des grincements qui faisaient songer aux verrous complexes de Gringotts. Enfin, la porte finit par s'ouvrir.

- Entre, murmura Lupin, mais ne va pas trop loin et ne touche à rien.

Facile à dire... Harry n'y voyait goutte. Une forte odeur de moisi et un froid humide le cueillirent à peine eut-il fait quelques pas à l'intérieur. Cet endroit semblait être abandonné. Le reste du groupe entra derrière lui tandis que Maugrey rendait leur lumière aux réverbères de la place. Puis la porte se referma sans bruit et le hall se trouva plongé dans le noir complet.

- Et voilà...

Un autre coup de baguette et Harry sentit le sortilège de désillusion se lever.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais faire un peu de lumière, chuchota Maugrey.

Cette façon de parler à voix basse était étrange. Craignaient-ils de réveiller une créature malveillante ? Pour un peu, Harry se serait cru dans les mines de la Moria.

Un sifflement résonna dans le hall et des becs de gaz de métal travaillé s'allumèrent le long des murs. La lumière blafarde qu'ils diffusaient permit au jeune homme de découvrir un papier à motifs d'arabesques en partie décollé, des tapis usés, un parquet dont le vernis avait sauté par endroits et un lustre couvert de saleté. Des portraits s'alignaient sur les murs, accrochés de guingois entre les luminaires. Des rats ou des souris, ou peut-être étaient-ce des cafards, galopaient derrière les plinthes. Le lustre, de même qu'un candélabre posé sur une table d'appoint, était orné de serpents.

Harry tourna la tête en entendant des pas pressés. Il reconnut sans hésiter la chevelure rousse et la carrure de Molly Weasley, bien que la sorcière replète eût quelque peu maigri depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- Oh, bonsoir mon grand, quelle joie de te revoir !

Elle faillit bien l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras, puis recula pour l'examiner d'un air peu satisfait.

- Tu es toujours trop maigre et tu as l'air bien faible. Il va falloir te remplumer. Ceci dit, j'ai peur que le dîner ne se fasse un peu attendre.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis reprit :

- Il vient d'arriver, la réunion a commencé.

Les autres sorciers s'avancèrent aussitôt vers la porte par laquelle Mrs Weasley était arrivée. Harry les aurait suivi, mais fut arrêté.

- Non, la réunion est réservée aux membres de l'Ordre, indiqua Molly d'un ton sans réplique. Tu n'as qu'à monter pour attendre qu'elle soit terminée, nous dînerons après. Et surtout, parle à voix basse quand tu es ici. Certaines choses n'aiment pas le bruit... Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Je renonce à compter le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ça, grommela Harry.

- Dépêchons-nous de monter, je vais te montrer ton lit.

Elle avança avec précaution. Derrière elle, Harry passa devant des rideaux fatigués qui masquaient sans doute une issue, puis évita une jambe de troll naturalisée faisant office de porte-parapluie, d'un goût assez douteux. Enfin, il s'engagea dans un escalier mal éclairé. La décoration lui arracha un hoquet. Des têtes d'elfes de maisons empaillées étaient montées sur des supports, telles des trophées de chasse. Toutes avaient le même nez en forme de groin.

Harry renonça à poser des questions. Il connaissait suffisamment Molly Weasley pour savoir qu'elle suivait aveuglément la doctrine Dumbledore. Il ne trouverait aucune réponse de cette façon.

- Voilà, c'est ici.

Et elle redescendit au petit trot.

Harry entra doucement, et aperçut des lits jumeaux d'un côté de la chambre.

- Piiuu !

- Skrêêê !

- Harry !

- Que... mpf !

- Ça y est ! Tu es enfin là ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire pour te dire ce qui se passait, mais Dumbledore m'avait interdit de le faire. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Et on nous a dit que tu allais au ministère, c'est quoi ce délire ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire une chose pareille !

- Si tu le laissais respirer, Gin, il pourrait peut-être te dire bonjour, coupa la voix de Ronald Weasley.

Pour autant que Harry put en juger quand Ginny l'eut libéré, Ronald avait grandi de pas mal de centimètres, et sa cadette aussi. Avant que personne ne dise « ouf », une forme blanche se posa lourdement sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Salut Hedwige.

- Krrr, krrr, fit la chouette en lui embroussaillant un peu plus les cheveux.

- Elle n'était pas très contente, en arrivant, intervint Ginny. Elle m'a un peu mordue, et je pense qu'elle a aussi beaucoup pincé Sirius.

- Ouais, confirma son frère.

- Désolé, mais avec cette histoire de détraqueurs... commença Harry.

- Je sais, fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Dumbledore refusait de me laisser donner des nouvelles. Quelle bêtise ! Comme si je pouvais savoir quoi que ce soit de confidentiel.

- M'étonne pas... ronchonna Harry. Il a fallu ce pépin pour que je découvre qu'une des mes voisines me surveille depuis des années, figurez-vous ?

- Sans blague ? s'étonna Ron depuis son lit. Pas très efficace, son truc...

- Il disait effectivement que tu serais plus en sécurité côté moldu, ajouta Ginny. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a été furieux en apprenant que Fletcher avait quitté son poste. Ouh là !

- Moi, je suis plutôt content qu'il ait dégagé, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Sinon, régime Dursley tout l'été. Merci bien !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry détailla la chambre. Aucune décoration ne l'animait, mis à part un cadre contenant une toile vide. Là encore, le papier peint se décrochait des murs. Charmant.

- Je me demande quand même pourquoi Dumbledore voulait à tout prix te tenir dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passait, marmonna Ginny au bout d'un instant.

- Boh, il a dû se dire que ce n'était pas important. C'est lui qui tient les fils des marionnettes, pas moi. Alors que je ne sache rien ou pas, pour lui, ça ne fait aucune différence. Je suis sûr qu'en fait, il ne voulait pas que je sois au courant de quoi que ce soit. Moins on en sait, plus on est facile à manipuler.

- C'est comme ça que tu vois Dumbledore ? demanda Ron d'un air méfiant.

- Te bile pas, je ne suis pas le seul, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit. Le vieux bonhomme doit penser qu'un Serpentard n'est pas digne de confiance, mais c'est réciproque... Ça m'agace un peu, quand même. J'ai assuré une bonne partie de son sale boulot, ces quatre dernières années, alors je suis sûrement capable de prendre un peu mes responsabilités...

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, rétorqua Ginny. Vu que c'est toi qui a vu revenir Jedusor, ç'aurait même été normal de te tenir au courant. Mais imagine un peu : ma mère a fliqué tout mon courrier pour s'assurer que rien ne filtrait.

- Coup de chance pour moi, ni Sarah ni Théodore ne vivent ici en ce moment, ricana Harry. Ceux-là sont un peu plus difficile à contrôler.

- Donc, enchaîna Ron, tu sais que T... V... Jedusor ne fait rien.

Le rouquin avait toujours l'air assez mal à l'aise.

- A mon avis, il ne reste pas les bras croisés. S'il n'attaque pas tout de suite, c'est qu'il a besoin de se refaire des troupes.

- C'est le but de toutes ces réunions, je pense, fit Ginny, songeuse. Savoir ce qu'il mijote, essayer de l'en empêcher.

- Au fait, qui se réunit ici ? C'est quoi, cet Ordre du Phénix ?

- Une espèce de société secrète, indiqua Ron, qui se reprenait peu à peu. Dumbledore l'a fondée pendant la première guerre. Y'a pas mal de gens là-dedans...

- J'en connais au moins une douzaine.

- Nous en avons vu vingt et quelques, commenta la benjamine des Weasley. Mais bien sûr, nous sommes interdits de réunion. Nous avons tout de même une idée de ce qu'ils racontent. Fred et George ont sorti leurs oreilles à rallonge pour espionner.

- Des oreilles à rallonge ?

- Oui, un gadget magnifique, assura Ginny.

- Oh ça oui ! s'amusa son frère, s'animant pour la première fois. Elles marchent du tonnerre ! Mais on a dû laisser tomber parce que maman les a découvertes. Ça l'a mise dans une rage folle... Fred et George les ont cachées avant qu'elle ne les mette aux ordures. Maintenant, ils ont collé des sorts d'imperméabilité dessus et nous ne pouvons plus rien entendre. Mais nous savons tout de même que certains membres de l'Ordre suivent des mangemorts, d'autres recrutent, et d'autres encore... bah, ils devaient te garder, je pense.

- Sympa... Vous faites des choses, sinon ? demanda Harry.

- Ouais... bougonna Ron. On nettoie. Cette baraque est pourrie. Poussière, moisissures, insectes... La cuisine est déjà propre, et cinq chambres sur huit. Si on peut appeler ça propre... Demain, maman veut nous faire commencer le salon. Et puis... OUAPS !

Deux craquements sonores annoncèrent l'arrivée des jumeaux par transplanage. Hedwige poussa un hululement indigné et vola se réfugier sur une armoire.

- Salut Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit George en tendant une main.

- Salut. Vous avez passé votre permis de transplaner ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire ça ? ironisa Ron. A part le fait qu'ils apparaissent comme ça dans tous les coins de la maison, bien sûr. Je ne vois pas en quoi il est utile de gagner deux secondes par-ci et quatre secondes par-là.

- Le temps, ce sont des Gallions, frangin. Et nous avons l'intention de nous en faire beaucoup, dit Fred en agitant une longue ficelle couleur chair.

- Oreille à rallonge, indiqua George. On va retenter le coup ce soir.

- Laisse tomber, conseilla sa cadette. J'ai testé la porte de la cuisine avec des bombabouses. Elles rebondissent dessus. Donc, le sort d'impassibilité est au point. C'est Tonks qui m'a appris ça.

- Dommage... soupira Fred. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce que mijotait ton directeur en ce moment, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry.

- Rogue vient ici ?

- En effet.

Harry allait répondre quand des chocs sonores contre le couvercle de sa malle lui coupèrent la parole. Il ouvrit son bagage pour libérer le livre des Monstres, qui prit aussitôt la tangente à travers la chambre... et Salazar.

- J'ai une idée... Pour piéger un Serpentard, rien de tel qu'un autre Serpentard... ricana Harry.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mademoiselle, messieurs, je vous présente Salazar Serpentard, dit Harry en montrant la statuette.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Nooon ?

- Où tu l'as eu ?

- C'est vraiment lui ?

- Non, si, dans un couloir désaffecté et oui. C'est comme un tableau, mais en plus facile à dissimuler !

- La vache ! Bonjour, monsieur, dit Fred, impressionné.

- Salut les Gryffs ! répondit gaiement le fondateur.

- Comment va-t-il pouvoir nous aider ? s'interrogea Ron.

- Il parle et ses bras sont libres, expliqua Harry. Alors on lui donne un bout de papier, un crayon, on le planque dans la cuisine et il nous notera tout ce qui est intéressant. Ça vous va, Salazar ?

- Si ça ennuie Dumbledore, je le faisais déjà hier, mon gars.

- Sympa ! Dites, c'était comment, Poudlard à votre époque ? demanda avidement George.

- Petit, surpeuplé, difficile à chauffer, et plein de jolies nénettes. Mais ça, heureusement, ça n'a pas changé.

- Il est trop... pouffa Ginny.

- Que deviennent les autres ?

- Bill est rentré d'Égypte pour aider l'Ordre, répondit Fred. Il a pris un travail de bureau. Soi-disant, les tombeaux à momies lui manquent, mais il a trouvé des compensations... en prenant des cours de langues...

- Hein ?

- Tu te souviens de la belle Fleur Delacour ?

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Salazar.

- Chut !

- Elle vient travailler à Londres et prétend avoir besoin de leçons pour parler un betteur anglish... Leçons que notre grand frère se fait une joie de lui donner en échange de quelques mots de français.

- Qu'en pense votre mère ?

- Rien, elle n'est pas au courant, répondit Ron. Et je pense que ça vaut mieux. Fleur n'est pas vraiment son style.

- Dans le même registre, Charlie recrute en Roumanie. Dumbledore veut avoir avec lui autant de sorciers que possible sur le continent. Par contre, il ne nous a ramené aucune fiancée, dit George.

- C'est normal, intervint Ginny, il préfère les...

- Shhh !

- Et Percy ? demanda Harry. Il ne peut pas donner un coup de main ?

- Hem...

- Eh bien...

- Ne parle pas de lui devant nos parents, parce qu 'en ce moment... soupira Ginny.

- Quoi ? Ils sont en froid ?

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, grommela Fred avec un visage fermé peu courant chez lui.

- Papa et Percy se sont disputés, expliqua Ginny. Nous n'avions jamais vu papa aussi en colère. D'habitude, c'est maman qui se charge de crier. C'est arrivé quand Percy est venu nous annoncer qu'il avait eu une promotion.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Une promotion ? Pourtant, son premier travail ne s'est pas très bien passé, non ? Il n'a même pas remarqué que son patron se conduisait... plutôt bizarrement.

- Certes, approuva George. Il s'est attiré des ennuis avec l'affaire Croupton, enquête de moralité, et tout le tralala... Ils ont dit que Percy aurait dû se rendre compte que son chef déraillait. Mais comme il avait reçu la direction du service, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

- Alors pourquoi une promotion ?

- Nous nous sommes posé la question, indiqua Ron. Il est arrivé comme ça, très content de lui, en disant qu'il avait obtenu un poste dans le bureau de Fudge, comme ça, alors qu'il n'est sorti de Poudlard que depuis un an. Assistant du ministre... Le rêve... Il croyait impressionner papa, mais il a manqué son effet.

- ? fit Salazar.

- Fudge a fait une descente dans tous les services du ministère, lui répondit Fred, pour faire la leçon à tout le monde au sujet de Dumbledore : si vous avez des contacts avec lui ou que vous le soutenez, vous pouvez prendre la porte. Personne ou presque n'a démissionné. Ça prouve le courage des fonctionnaires.

- Ou leur capacité au mensonge, corrigea Harry. Vous seriez bien ennuyés si Tonks et son copain étaient partis.

- Pas faux, admit George. En attendant, tonton Fudge est persuadé que Dumbledore veut juste semer la pagaille au ministère. Et le gros problème, c'est que ce crétin soupçonne papa. Il l'a toujours trouvé bizarre, avec son intérêt pour les Moldus.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, commenta Salazar.

- On y vient, répondit Ginny. Papa pense que Fudge a recruté Percy pour s'en servir comme espion... Pour nous surveiller, et Dumbledore avec.

- Percy connaît votre sentiment là-dessus ?

- Oh que oui... marmonna Ron. Percy est devenu fou de rage quand papa lui a dit ça. Il a balancé que depuis son arrivée, il devait se battre contre l'exécrable réputation de papa, que papa n'avait aucune ambition et que c'était sa faute si nous avons toujours été... pauvres.

- C'est charmant, dit Salazar.

- Déjà que je n'aimais pas beaucoup Percy... Comment peut-on dire des horreurs pareilles à son propre père ? _D'un autre côté,Mr Weasley n'a pas été très inspiré non plus... _

- Ouais ; et ensuite, il a ajouté que Dumbledore allait entraîner papa dans sa chute, mais que lui savait où placer sa loyauté. Et que si nos parents trahissaient le ministère, il ferait savoir partout qu'il n'appartenait plus à la famille. Ensuite, il a fait ses valises et il est parti à Londres.

Harry était totalement atterré.

- Mais enfin... Il n'est pas stupide. Il doit quand même bien savoir que vos parents ne raconteraient pas ça sans avoir de preuves.

- Ouais. Mais comme il ne pense pas que ta parole soit suffisante... commença Fred.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai lu la Gazette avant de venir ici. C'est... très gentil, tout ce qu'ils écrivent sur moi en ce moment. Heureusement, tout le monde ne croit pas que je suis un illuminé.

- Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu du ministère, dit Ron. Il n'a aucun intérêt à y mettre la zone. S'il dit que Jedusor est revenu, alors Jedusor est revenu. Point.

- Venant de toi, ça me touche beaucoup, assura Harry.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- En tout cas, il est certain que Fudge est derrière cette campagne. Il n'y a pas eu un mot à propos des détraqueurs, ça va de soi. On ne voudrait pas que le bon peuple se demande ce que fichaient deux gardiens dans une ville moldue, grommela Ginny.

- On vous laisse, dit soudain George. Maman arrive !

Les jumeaux disparurent dans un craquement juste avant que leur mère n'ouvrît la porte de la chambre.

- La réunion est finie, annonça Mrs Weasley. Vous pouvez descendre. Au fait, qui a laissé traîner ces bombabouses ?

- Coquecigrue, affirma Ginny, le menton levé. Il les prend tout le temps pour les jeter ensuite.

- Ah ? J'aurais cru que c'était Kreattur. Ce serait son genre. Surtout, parlez à voix basse quand vous serez dans le hall. Et, Ginny, tes mains sont d'une saleté repoussante, va vite les laver.

En grimaçant, la jeune fille suivit sa mère. Harry et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- Qui est Kreattur ?

- Un elfe de maison cinglé qui crèche ici. Il rêve de se faire couper la tête et de se retrouver empaillé comme sa mère. Hermione le trouverait à son goût, avec ses histoires de faire libérer les elfes... Il traite tout le monde de saletés et d'abominations.

- De mieux en mieux...

Salazar en poche, Harry suivait Ron vers l'escalier quand le rouquin s'arrêta, un doigt sur les lèvres.

En bas, dans le hall, plusieurs magiciens parlaient encore à voix basse. Harry repéra aussitôt son directeur de maison au milieu du groupe. Une oreille à rallonge passa devant son nez en provenance de l'étage supérieur, mais trop tard pour capter le moindre mot.

- *~$*# ! grogna Fred. Raté.

- Rogue ne reste pas ici, commenta Ron. Il ne dîne jamais dans cette maison.

- Qui aurait envie d'y rester ? répliqua Harry. J'aurais bien aimé lui parler.

- Tu crois qu'il t'aurait dit des trucs ?

- Peut-être. On s'entend assez bien. Tu sais, en dehors des cours, il est... un peu différent.

- Tant mieux pour toi ! Si tu arrives à civiliser cette chauve-souris géante...

Au rez-de-chaussée, Harry retrouva Lupin, occupé à verrouiller la porte à grands renforts de sortilèges. Molly Weasley lui fit signe de se rendre dans la cuisine.

BOOOUM !

- _Tonks !_ rugit Molly, exaspérée.

- Désolée, gémit la jeune auror, à plat ventre sur le dallage. C'est ce fichu porte-parapluie. Ca fait deux fois que je...

La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans un hurlement terrifiant.

Les rideaux miteux au milieu du couloir s'écartèrent brutalement, découvrant non une porte, mais le portrait grandeur nature d'une vieille femme vêtue d'une robe démodée et coiffée d'un chapeau noir, qui hurlait de toutes ses forces, les yeux révulsés, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes. Les autres portraits, réveillés par le bruit, donnèrent aussi de la voix, plongeant le hall dans un vacarme assourdissant. Lupin se précipita pour refermer les rideaux, sans effet, tandis que la hurleuse tendait vers lui des doigts crochus, par bonheur en deux dimensions seulement.

- _Vermines ! Saletés ! Résidus infâmes de pourriture et d'abjection ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres ! Quittez cette maison ! Comment osez-vous souillez la demeure de mes aïeux ?_

Tonks, au bord des larmes, remit la jambe de troll en place. Molly stupéfixait les portraits. Un homme jaillit hors de la cuisine en criant.

- Tais-toi donc, vieille harpie ! TAIS-TOI !

- _Aarrrrh ! Traître à ta famille, honte de mon ventre ! Hors d'ici !_

- Je t'ai dit de TE TAIRE !

Il parvint, non sans mal, à refermer les rideaux et le silence revint.

Harry reconnut Sirius Black.

- Salut, Harry, dit celui-ci d'un ton lugubre. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma mère.


	5. Philosophie

Salut à toute la compagnie ! Nouveau chapitre, où l'on discute un peu de stratégie, et où les gens commencent à se disputer méchamment. Bonne lecture à tous.

Et une minute de silence à la mémoire de Jean Giraud - Moebius.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Considérations Philosophiques<strong>

- Ta mère ? finit par croasser Harry en dévisageant son parrain.

Il ne voyait pas la moindre ressemblance entre cette momie et Sirius Black.

- Ma chère vieille mère, oui, répliqua Sirius. Ça fait des semaines que nous tentons de la décrocher mais elle a dû faire installer un maléfice de glu perpétuelle sur ce portrait. Viens, descendons avant qu'ils ne se réveillent à nouveau.

- Que fait le portrait de ta mère dans cette maison ? C'est à elle ?

- C'était à elle, corrigea Sirius. Comme je suis le dernier survivant de la famille à porter le nom de Black, j'en ai hérité. Je l'ai mise à la disposition de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est bien la seule chose utile que j'ai réussi à faire.

Harry s'était attendu à un accueil un rien plus chaleureux que cette mine morose et ce ton morne. Il suivit son parrain vers la cuisine, faisant taire Salazar qui s'agitait dans sa poche.

C'était une vaste salle en entresol, mal éclairée par une cheminée et des chandeliers à plusieurs branches. Malgré cela, elle paraissait bien plus propre et ordonnée que le reste de la maison. Il ne s'y trouvait pas un atome de poussière. Une odeur prenante de tabac bon marché flottait dans l'air, noyant les parfums de bons petits plats qui montaient de grosses casseroles de cuivre. Toute une batterie de cuisine luisait sur un des murs. Des chaises entouraient une longue table de bois couverte de parchemins, de coupes, de bouteilles et à un bout, d'un vieux tas de chiffons. Non loin étaient assis Mr Weasley et son fils aîné Bill, qui n'avait toujours pas renoncé à son crochet de serpent à l'oreille. Leur épouse et mère respective toussota et les deux hommes s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

- Harry ! s'exclama gaiement Arthur Weasley. Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici !

Il existait au moins un adulte heureux de croiser sa route...

Le sorcier à lunettes serra vigoureusement la main de Harry, de même que Bill, qui s'affaira ensuite à ramasser les parchemins qui traînaient sur la table.

- Tu as fais bon voyage ? Maugrey n'a pas tenté de vous faire passer par le Groenland ?

- Oh, il a essayé... soupira Tonks en levant les yeux au plafond.

Elle tenta de venir en aide au jeune homme, mais renversa au passage une bougie sur les papiers, que Mrs Weasley dut éteindre à grands coups de baguette. Harry n'avait hélas pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose avant que la matriarche ne fît disparaître tout ce fatras.

- Ces choses-là devraient vraiment être rangées tout de suite à la fin des réunions, dit-elle d'un ton sec, l'air de ne s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un buffet pour en sortir des assiettes de porcelaine épaisse.

- Assieds-toi, dit Sirius quand Harry voulut aller lui prêter main-forte. Tu connais déjà Mondingus, je crois ?

Il désigna le tas de chiffons, que son filleul eut un peu de mal à identifier.

- Encore bourré... grommela Bill en posant deux assiettes sur la table.

- Gnia kékun qui m'app'lé ? marmonna une voix ensommeillée. Chuis 'accord avec Chirius... ajouta le lamentable personnage en levant une main pas très nette comme pour voter une motion.

Ginny mima des haut-le-cœur dans le dos de Sirius.

- La réunion est terminée, expliqua patiemment Sirius. Harry est arrivé.

- Gné ? Alors le voilà, nom de nom... marmonna Fletcher en regardant Harry à travers des mèches de cheveux sales. 'a va ?

- Ouais, répondit le garçon sans se mouiller.

Mondingus entama la fouille minutieuse de ses poches pour en extirper une pipe qui devait déjà être pleine car à peine l'eut-il allumée qu'une épaisse fumée verdâtre et malodorante se répandit dans la cuisine.

- Te dois des excuses, ajouta Fletcher.

- Je crois, oui, répliqua Harry.

- Oh, pour la dernière fois, cria Mrs Weasley, voulez-vous bien cesser de fumer cette horreur dans la cuisine ? Nous allons manger !

- Hein ? Ah oui, d'accord, désolé...

La fumée se dissipa rapidement mais l'odeur de chaussette moisie resta encore un moment dans l'air ambiant.

- Et si vous voulez manger avant minuit, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Non, Harry, mon grand, tu as fais...

- J'ai déjà dîné avant de partir, intervint Harry. Vous ne pensiez pas que je me laissais mourir de faim, tout de même ?

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Tonks avec un grand sourire.

- Rien, répondit Molly avec un brin de sécheresse dans la voix.

Tonks se rassit avec une mine défaite. Pendant quelques minutes, des couteaux s'activèrent tout seuls à couper la viande, le pain et les légumes, tandis que la cuisinière remuait le contenu d'un chaudron accroché au-dessus de la cheminée. Les autres convives posaient les couverts et sortaient des ingrédients du garde-manger. Harry était content de donner un coup de main, pour éviter de se retrouver sous le regard de son parrain et de ce bon à rien de Mondingus. Qui parvint encore à ouvrir la bouche.

- T'as revu la vieille Figgy ?

- Non. Ni personne d'autre.

- Normalement, je serais pas parti, mais j'avais repéré une affaire en or...

Harry ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter la suite. Sirius regardait toujours dans le vide, puis il finit par s'animer un peu.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Pas vraiment. Il fait trop chaud pour sortir. C'était un peu morne.

- Moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, dit Sirius en souriant pour la première fois.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry en manquant de faire tomber un verre.

- Personnellement, j'aurais été ravi d'être confronté à des détraqueurs, poursuivit Black sans remarquer les regards surpris, assassins ou choqués que lui lançaient son filleul, Ginny et Bill. Une lutte mortelle pour le salut de mon âme aurait été bienvenue, ça aurait rompu la monotonie. Je suis resté enfermé ici depuis un mois, vois-tu.

- Ah ?

- Le ministère me recherche toujours et à présent Voldemort doit savoir que je suis un animagus grâce à Queudver. Alors mon beau déguisement ne me sert plus à rien. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'ordre. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Dumbledore.

- Et les capes d'invisibilité ? Et les détecteurs de Maugrey ? s'étonna Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à ça ? Il n'y a pas que des bagarres pour rendre service...

Apparemment, Sirius n'avait pas du tout pensé à "ça", pas plus que les autres. Ou alors, ils s'étaient bien gardés de le lui dire…

- Et pendant tout ce temps, il a fallu que j'écoute les rapports de Rogue en supportant ses sarcasmes sur le fait que je restais bien au chaud ici.

- Évidemment, si tu démarres au quart de tour, il n'a aucune raison de s'arrêter, remarqua Harry.

Sirius cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de réaliser que la personne se tenant devant lui n'était pas celle qu'il croyait.

- Cesse de geindre, dit Mrs Weasley. Il y a des tas de choses à faire ici pour rendre cette maison vivable. Ça fait au moins dix ans que personne n'a vraiment habité ici, à part un elfe de maison un peu toqué qui n'a plus rien fait ici depuis des lunes.

- Sirius, interrompit Fletcher, qui n'écoutait rien mais observait sa coupe sous toutes les soudures, c'est de l'argent massif, ça ? (_Oh bon sang, songea Harry, quelqu'un a pensé à donner un __verre__ à Lupin ?_)

- Oui, répondit l'interpellé d'un ton dégoûté. Travail de gobelin de superbe qualité, datant du XVème siècle, frappé aux armoiries des Black.

- Ça doit pouvoir s'effacer... fit Fletcher en tirant la langue, tandis qu'il frottait la coupe contre sa manche.

- Fred ! George ! _NON !_ PORTEZ TOUT ÇA _NORMALEMENT !_

Trop tard. Les deux loustics, qui avaient ensorcelé un chaudron de ragoût fumant, la planche à pain et son couteau, ainsi qu'une grande bouteille de bièraubeurre pour les envoyer se poser sur la table, venaient d'en perdre le contrôle. Le chaudron fila sur la table en laissant derrière lui un sillage de bois noirci, la bonbonne de bière tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique et perdit au passage une partie de son contenu, tandis que le couteau à pain se plantait juste devant Sirius.

- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! Vous n'aviez PAS BESOIN de faire ÇA ! Je commence à en avoir **ASSEZ ! **Ce n'est PAS parce qu'on vous a donné le DROIT D'UTILISER LA MAGIE QU'IL FAUT S'EN SERVIR **À LA MOINDRE OCCASION !**

- Désolés... on voulait juste gagner un peu de temps... balbutia Fred. Navré, Sirius...

Pendant que les jumeaux tentaient de réparer le désastre, Harry profita de la confusion pour percher Salazar sur l'étagère d'un vaisselier. Puis il se mit à ramasser les couverts qui étaient tombés, l'air de rien. Fletcher jurait comme un charretier en tentant de se remettre debout.

- Les enfants, votre mère a raison. Tâchez de vous montrer un peu plus responsables, sermonna Arthur Weasley. Vous êtes majeurs, maintenant.

- Aucun de vos frères ne m'a causé autant d'ennuis, asséna son épouse en posant brutalement la bonbonne de bièraubeurre sur la table. Bill n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin de transplaner chaque fois qu'il devait faire trois pas ! Charlie n'ensorcelait pas tous les objets de la maison ! Percy...

- Oui, Percy ? dit Fred d'un air narquois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas de mal, le grand Percy qu'on nous a montré en exemple pendant des années ? ajouta son jumeau sur un ton féroce.

- Hem ! Je crois que nous devrions nous mettre à table, indiqua précipitamment Lupin en s'asseyant et en prenant les assiettes de ses voisins pour les remplir.

Pendant un moment, la cuisine ne résonna plus que du cliquetis des couverts, de quelques raclements de chaises et de bruits de mastication dont l'origine était, naturellement, l'ami Fletcher. Puis Molly Weasley reprit la parole.

- Sirius, je crois que quelque chose est caché dans le secrétaire du salon. C'est sans doute un épouvantard, mais je voudrais que Maugrey regarde un peu ça avant d'ouvrir.

- Comme tu veux, dit Sirius d'un ton neutre.

Il était évident qu'il s'en moquait totalement.

- Et les rideaux sont infestés de doxies. Il va falloir s'en débarrasser. Je me disais que demain, ça serait faisable.

- Je serai ravi de participer, lança Sirius, sarcastique.

Harry se désintéressa bien vite de son parrain pour observer Tonks, qui multipliait les transformations, à la grande joie de Ginny. Elle imita d'abord le nez du professeur de potions, puis se fit une petite truffe en pied de marmite, avant de se doter d'une énorme moustache rubiconde. A la demande de Ginny, elle produisit un énorme groin. Elle devait sans doute offrir cette distraction bienvenue à chaque dîner.

Pendant ce temps, Bill, son père et Lupin discutaient à propos de gobelins.

- Ils ne disent pas grand-chose de concret, assurait Bill. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils croient ou pas à son retour. Ils peuvent aussi ne pas prendre parti.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils ne se rangeront jamais du côté de Tu-sais-qui, affirma Mr Weasley. Eux aussi ont eu à souffrir de ses actes. Il a fait assassiner plusieurs familles gobelines.

- Ça dépendra surtout de ce que nous leur proposerons en échange de leur aide, dit Lupin. Et il ne s'agit pas ici d'or et de pierreries. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est la liberté que nous leur refusons depuis des siècles. Ragnok ne parle toujours pas, Bill ?

- Il est toujours aussi anti-sorcier, répondit Bill en haussant les épaules. Il ne cesse de fulminer contre le ministère à cause de Verpey. Il pense que Fudge a fait étouffer l'affaire. Les gobelins n'ont jamais récupéré leur or. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder les jumeaux en entendant cela. De toute évidence, ils étaient restés discrets…

De gros éclats de rire coupèrent leur conversation. Mondingus avait une façon bien à lui de dérider les garçons.

- Et alors, disait Fletcher en s'étouffant à moitié, le visage écarlate de rire, vous n'allez pas me croire, il me dit – je vous jure que c'est vrai : "Hé Ding, où c'que t'as trouvé tous ces crapauds ? Parce que moi, y'a un fils de cognard qui m'a piqué tous les miens !" Et moi, je lui dis : "Piqué tes crapauds, Will, la vache, c'est pas de bol ! Du coup, il t'en faut d'autres ?" Et là, je le jure sur la tombe de mon père, mais cette espèce de gargouille abrutie me rachète ses propres crapauds trois fois le prix du marché...

- Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu sur votre façon de faire des affaires, merci beaucoup, coupa sèchement Molly Weasley tandis que les garçons, Harry compris, s'amusaient comme des fous.

- Pardon, Molly, fit Mondingus, mais en fait, Will les avait déjà piqué à Harris Laverrue, alors je faisais rien de mal, juste lui donner une bonne leçon, quoi.

- Je ne sais pas où vous avez appris les notions de bien et de mal, mais j'ai la sérieuse impression que vous avez raté quelques leçons fondamentales, réplique Mrs Weasley d'un ton glacial.

Les jumeaux finirent le nez dans leur coupe de bièraubeurre, tandis que Harry réprimait mal son hoquet. Mrs Weasley jeta un regard noir à Fletcher et Sirius, avant d'aller chercher une tarte à la rhubarbe de proportions éléphantesques.

- Ta mère n'aime pas beaucoup Mondingus, on dirait, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

- Ce type est un escroc, répondit la jeune fille. Elle a peur qu'il déteigne sur mes frères, je suppose. Il est membre de l'Ordre uniquement parce qu'il connaît toutes les fripouilles de l'Allée des Embrumes et parce qu'il est à peu près loyal envers Dumbledore, qui l'a tiré d'un mauvais pas. Maman n'est pas d'accord pour que Sirius l'invite à dîner, mais comme ce n'est pas notre maison...

Harry se resservit généreusement en tarte à la rhubarbe (au moins trois bonnes parts) nappée d'une délicieuse crème anglaise, de même que tous les jeunes Weasley présents. A la fin du repas, il sentait son jean le serrer un peu, ce qui en disait long puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ancien pantalon de son cousin. Arthur Weasley souriait aux anges depuis sa chaise. Tonks bâillait et Ginny jouait négligemment avec ses couverts.

- Bon... Il est grand temps de se coucher, fit Mrs Weasley entre deux bâillements.

- Ouais... approuva Harry.

Le bon repas, combiné à ce qu'il avait déjà dans l'estomac en arrivant et au vol en balai, faisait descendre sur lui une douce somnolence... qui fut interrompue quand Sirius reprit la parole.

- Déjà ? Harry, je suis surpris : je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant serait de poser des questions sur Voldemort.

Harry poussa un très long soupir. Son parrain avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat au moment le plus inopportun.

- Bien sûr que j'ai posé des questions, finit-il par répondre. Et on ne m'a pas plus répondu qu'à Ginny ou à ses frères. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais pu attendre le déjeuner suivant pour retenter le coup. Je suis complètement à plat, maintenant.

- De toute façon, je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra vous le répéter, ils sont trop jeunes pour connaître tous les détails des activités de l'Ordre, gronda Molly Weasley, qui n'avait plus l'air endormi du tout.

- Depuis quand faut-il être membre de l'Ordre pour poser des questions ? répliqua Sirius. Harry a été enfermé dans cette maison moldue pendant un mois entier, il a le droit de savoir ce qui...

- Hé ! coupa Fred.

- Comment ça se fait que vous répondiez à SES questions et pas aux nôtres ? enchaîna George.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous n'êtes pas membres de l'Ordre, imita Fred d'une voix aiguë. Harry n'est même pas majeur !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes au courant de rien, répondit Sirius. Harry, en ce qui le concerne...

- Tu n'es pas le plus à même de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! l'interrompit Molly. Tu as déjà oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

- A quel moment ? demanda poliment Sirius, prêt à déclencher une bagarre verbale.

- Quand il nous a demandé de ne pas en dire plus qu'il ne le fallait pour garantir la sécurité de tout le monde, répéta Mrs Weasley en s'échauffant de plus en plus.

Les plus jeunes dîneurs suivaient l'échange comme un tournoi de tennis. Lupin surveillait Sirius du coin de l'œil.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en dire plus qu'il n'a besoin de savoir, martela Sirius. Mais comme il a vu revenir Voldemort, il a davantage le droit que beaucoup d'autres de...

- Il n'a que quinze ans ! Tu crois qu'il a envie d'être bassiné à longueur de temps avec ces horreurs ?

- Il a dû affronter plus d'épreuves que beaucoup d'entre nous.

- Je ne nie pas ce qu'il a fait ! cria Molly, mais il est encore...

- Ce n'est plus un enfant ! aboya Sirius.

- Mais il n'est pas encore adulte, enfin. Une bonne fois pour toutes, ce n'est pas James !

- Tu crois que je suis stupide au point de...

- STOP ! TEMPS MORT !

Harry était monté suffisamment haut dans les décibels pour faire taire les deux opposants, qui le dévisagèrent avec des mines ahuries.

- D'abord, ce serait gentil de ne plus parler comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce. Ensuite ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous départager, parce que vous avez tort tous les deux. Effectivement, je ne suis plus un bébé et j'aime bien être au courant de ce qui se passe. Mais je ne veux pas non plus savoir ce que Lucius Malefoy a pris au petit déjeuner hier matin. Et Mrs Weasley a quand même marqué un point : je ne suis pas James.

- J'avais remarqué... marmonna Sirius.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? embraya aussitôt Molly. Il n'est pas comme tu le voulais ? Pas assez casse-cou ? Pas assez irrespectueux des règles ? Trop discipliné et poli pour être vraiment à la hauteur de ton meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'exemple à donner à un garçon qui, je le sais, a envie de réussir.

- Ce qui signifie que je suis un parrain irresponsable ?

Sans doute Mrs Weasley mourait-elle d'envie de lui dire que oui. Mais elle se contint au prix d'un remarquable effort et se contenta de lâcher :

- Je dis simplement que tu es réputé pour ton comportement irréfléchi et impulsif. C'est tout. Harry a besoin de stabilité, pas d'être lancé à la poursuite de chimères.

- Et pan dans les dents... murmura Fred.

C'était bien la première fois que Harry entendait une Gryffondor asséner à un autre Gryffondor un jugement aussi sec, impitoyable et froid. Et juste. Car en dépit de l'affection réelle qu'il ressentait pour Sirius, Harry se doutait bien que celui-ci voyait aussi en lui la copie presque parfaite de son défunt ami. Les préjugés anti-Serpentard de Black n'arrangeaient naturellement pas les choses.

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! cria Harry.

Mrs Weasley et Sirius se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas James. Je ne compte pas « me lancer à la poursuite de chimères », pas plus que je ne voulais participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher les ennuis pour qu'ils me trouvent. Alors, ce serait sympa pour une fois qu'on m'explique _à l'avance_ ce qui risque de me tomber dessus…

- Personnellement, intervint alors Lupin, qui cessa de surveiller Sirius, je pense préférable que Harry apprenne les faits sans qu'ils soient déformés par une translation... un peu exagérée.

L'ancien professeur devait connaître l'existence des oreilles à rallonge survivantes, mais il valait mieux ne pas lui poser de questions à ce sujet. Pas devant les parents Weasley, en tout cas. Lupin ne se départit pas de son habituelle expression bienveillante et Molly finit par céder. Personne autour de la table ne la soutenait vraiment, pas même son mari.

- Très bien, je suis en minorité. Néanmoins, j'ai les intérêts de Harry très à cœur et je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis par la suite.

- Il n'est pas ton fils, lança Sirius.

_Et c'est reparti_, pensa Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et alors ? Je devrais l'ignorer parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au monde ? Tu m'excuseras, mais tu n'es pas la présence maternelle idéale. Qui a-t-il d'autre ?

- Il a moi ! répondit férocement Sirius.

- Depuis deux ans à peine, et encore, par éclipses, rétorqua brutalement Molly. En passant, si tu avais réfléchi au lieu de foncer tête baissée, tu aurais pu t'en occuper beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. Tu penses lui avoir été utile derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban ? Tu t'es bien assis sur tes devoirs de parrain, ce jour-là !

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé la gentille mère de famille sous un jour d'une cruauté aussi réaliste. Elle disait sans le moindre ménagement tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Sirius était devenu livide pendant ce discours, ce qui signifiait qu'il était prêt à frapper. Par bonheur, Lupin parvint à ramener le calme avant que l'incident ne survienne.

- Harry pourrait peut-être nous dire ce qu'il veut entendre ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis un mois, s'il vous plaît, lâcha Harry entre des dents serrées.

- Hmmm... Bon, Fred et George vont rester, capitula leur mère. J'en ai assez de crier. Ils ont assez dit qu'ils étaient majeurs. Ron et Ginny, au lit !

Ron s'apprêtait à crier à l'injustice, mais sa sœur le tira par la manche et il se radoucit aussitôt. Il sortit derrière elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quand leur mère fut bien certaine qu'ils étaient remontés dans leurs chambres respectives, elle vint se rasseoir à table.

- Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Que fait Voldemort ? J'ai regardé les informations moldues, mais je n'ai rien vu de particulier, donc je suppose qu'il n'a encore rien tenté chez eux.

- En effet, confirma Sirius. Aucune mort étrange. En tout cas, aucune dont nous ayons connaissance. Et nous en connaissons beaucoup.

- Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait été tué ? Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est bizarre, vu tous les gens qu'il a tués l'année dernière.

- Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui, expliqua Lupin. Ce serait trop dangereux. Son grand retour ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme prévu. Tu le lui as fait quelque peu... rater. Si tout s'était déroulé suivant ses plans, tu n'aurais jamais pu revenir et prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui étai arrivé et il aurait pu commencer son travail de sape sans avoir aucun d'entre nous sur le dos.

- Et ça aide vraiment ? demanda Harry, un rien sceptique.

- Évidemment ! s'exclama Bill, surpris par le ton peu enthousiaste du garçon.

- Grâce à toi, l'Ordre du Phénix a été réuni environ une heure après ton retour au château, dit Sirius.

- Et qu'a fait l'Ordre ? interrogea Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Tout son possible pour empêcher Voldemort de mener ses projets à bien, répondit Sirius.

- Vous avez plusieurs agents pour récupérer les informations, j'espère ? Un seul, ça fait un peu léger.

- Je te rassure tout de suite, dit Lupin en souriant, nous en avons plus d'un.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote, alors ?

- Il veut avant tout reconstituer son armée : mangemorts, sorciers enrôlés de force ou ensorcelés, géants et autres créatures des ténèbres... Il ne va pas tenter de prendre d'assaut le ministère de la magie avec une douzaine de ses partisans.

- Donc vous essayez de l'empêcher de recruter.

- Nous faisons de notre mieux, assura Lupin.

- Mais encore ?

- Le plus difficile est de faire admettre aux gens que Tu-sais-qui est revenu. Rien que ça nous prend déjà beaucoup de temps, dit Bill.

- A ce point ?

- Le ministère fait tout pour démentir. Fudge refuse catégoriquement de croire que c'est vrai.

- Allons bon, soupira Harry. Il a encore peur que Dumbledore veuille lui piquer sa place ? Il devrait savoir que le directeur a déjà suffisamment de pain sur la planche, depuis le temps.

- Eh bien, oui, il craint toujours que Dumbledore tente de devenir ministre à sa place, ce qui ne serait pas plu mal, d'ailleurs, dit Arthur Weasley. Fudge a pris le pouvoir alors qu'il n'était pas très populaire. Il n'a jamais bénéficié du soutien qu'avait obtenu Dumbledore sans même se présenter comme candidat.

- Fudge sait très bien que face à Dumbledore, il ne fait pas le poids. Il n'est pas aussi intelligent, loin s'en faut, ses pouvoirs sont plus faibles et il est sans cesse entouré d'une clique qui lui donne des conseils pour le moins douteux. Mais il adore sa position de ministre. Le pouvoir est une drogue dure et il ne veut pas en être privé. Il s'est convaincu, ou on l'a convaincu, que Dumbledore tente simplement de provoquer des troubles pour servir ses propres intérêts.

- Mais dites-moi, ironisa Harry, c'est digne d'un Serpentard, un plan pareil... C'est vrai que c'est tellement plus confortable de se dire que rien n'est réel. On se bouche les oreilles et on fait la-la-la pour ne rien entendre.

- Tout juste, reprit Lupin. Et notre action est d'autant plus délicate que la presse est presque totalement sous contrôle. La Gazette ne saurait publier ce que l'on qualifie de fausses rumeurs de Dumbledore. La plupart des gens ne se doutent de rien. Cela en fait des cibles faciles pour l'imperium.

- Et vous faites quoi, concrètement ?

- Ben... Sirius a toujours dix mille gallions de prime sur sa tête, il peut difficilement se faire notre porte-parole. Remus n'est pas très bien vu non plus. Je risque déjà de perdre mon emploi, Tonks et Kingsley aussi, si nous en parlons ouvertement au ministère. Ceci dit, Kingsley nous a aidés en faisant croire que Sirius était réfugié au Tibet.

- Et le peu que nous disons nous cause déjà de sérieux ennuis, ajouta Lupin. Dumbledore a été mis en minorité à la Confédération internationale des mages et a dû en quitter la présidence. Soi-disant parce qu'il est trop vieux. Mais c'est faux. C'est arrivé après un discours où il annonçait le retour de Voldemort. Il a été viré du magenmagot, on veut même lui retirer l'ordre de Merlin.

- Je sais tout ça, je me suis abonné à la feuille de chou officielle, remarqua Harry.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Il risque de se retrouver à Azkaban si nous continuons sur cette ligne. C'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Si Dumbledore n'est plus en travers du chemin de Tu-sais-qui, nous courons à la catastrophe.

- Oh, soyez réalistes, vous tous ! Vous croyez vraiment que Dumbledore resterait sagement assis dans un trou d'Azkaban pendant que Jedusor mettrait la Grande-Bretagne à sa botte ? Il est assez puissant pour s'évader, pas vrai ? Oui ? Alors il le ferait et puis voilà. Vous le dites vous-mêmes, c'est une situation où on ne peut plus se permettre de respecter les règles du ministère, dit Harry un peu froidement. Et tant que vous y êtes, apprenez un peu à penser sans lui, hein ? Vous feriez quoi, s'il avait une crise cardiaque demain ?

Harry goûta un instant la qualité du silence qu'il venait de créer. Puis il reprit la discussion.

- Est-ce qu'il fait autre chose qu'augmenter ses effectifs ?

- Euh... oui, finit par dire Mr Weasley. Nous pensons qu'il travaille sur d'autres projets très discrets. Des choses qu'il ne veut obtenir que dans le plus grand secret.

- ?

- Une arme, par exemple. Une qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

- Quel genre ?

- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment.

- Ouais... J'espère que je ne devrai pas refaire des pieds et des mains la prochaine fois que je veux des renseignements, fit Harry en étouffant un bâillement. En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien, dit Bill. Bonne nuit à tous, moi, je rentre.

- 'nuit, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.


	6. la Maison Black

Salut aux lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous évoquons la joyeuse généalogie de la famille Black. Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour tous vos commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : la Très Ancienne et (Presque) Éteinte Maison des Black<strong>

Harry et les jumeaux montèrent l'escalier en silence, suivis de près par Molly Weasley.

- Je veux que vous alliez directement au lit, et sans bavardage, prévint-elle en arrivant au premier étage. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire demain. Et ne faites pas de bruit, Ron et Ginny doivent déjà dormir.

- Dormir, ça m'étonnerait, commenta Fred à voix basse. Ils attendent surtout de savoir ce qui s'est passé en bas.

- Allez, filez au lit !

Harry entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, et Mrs Weasley referma la porte derrière lui avec un claquement sec qui eût suffi à réveiller l'autre occupant des lieux si celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir.

Tâchant de ne pas prêter attention à la respiration provenant du tableau accroché au mur, Harry se changea et déposa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Un crissement attira son regard vers le mur en face de lui. Un léger mouvement se produisait juste à côté de Ron.

- C'est Ginny qui passe son oreille à rallonge, indiqua le rouquin. Comme ça, elle entendra tout. Elle veut connaître tous les détails. Et moi aussi ! J'en ai ras le chaudron d'être coincé ici sans infos !

Un hululement désolé ponctua cette affirmation. Hedwige et Coq s'ennuyaient ferme, perchés sur une armoire. Ils avaient reçu du miamhibou, mais cela ne compensait pas les heures de chasse qu'ils auraient pu passer dehors. Ron se releva soudain et alla mettre le verrou à la porte.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- A cause de l'elfe de maison, expliqua Ron. Cette sale petite fouine s'est pointée ici la première fois que j'ai dormi dans cette chambre et a farfouillé dans mes affaires.

- Mais… Il n'est pas supposé pouvoir se téléporter, comme Dobby ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Peut-être qu'il est trop vieux pour ça…

Des grattements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Ginny s'impatiente...

Harry se lança alors dans un résumé aussi complet que possible de la réunion. Ron n'eut pas l'air trop surpris, excepté quand Harry fit mention de l'arme sur laquelle travaillerait Voldemort.

- Le reste, nous le savions déjà grâce aux oreilles, mais ça, c'est nouveau...

_Crac !_

- La barbe, vous deux ! Essayez de transplaner au milieu de la chambre, pas sur mes genoux !

- Il fait noir, répliqua George avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry, qui grinça pour protester contre le poids ajouté sur ses ressorts.

- Alors, vous avez attaqué le plat de résistance ?

- L'arme dont ils ont parlé ?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils ont un peu gaffé, dit George d'un air songeur. Ça, ils l'avaient gardé pour eux, jusque-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait inventer de pire que l'avada ? demanda Ron depuis son lit. Un sort pour tuer plein de gens en même temps ?

- Ou pour les tuer d'une façon vraiment horrible, suggéra Fred en frissonnant.

- Qui peut avoir cette arme, d'après vous ? Si elle existe déjà, bien sûr, interrogea Harry.

- Nous, j'espère, grommela Fred.

- Peut-être que Dumbledore la garde à Poudlard, ajouta son jumeau.

- Comme la pierre philosophale ? Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, remarqua Harry.

- Une arme doit être plus grande qu'une pierre, non ? suggéra Ron.

- La taille ne fait pas la puissance, dit doctement un de ses frères. Ginny est petite, mais ses sortilèges de chauve-furie sont tout à fait redoutables.

- D'un autre côté, intervint Harry, on n'est même pas sûr que l'arme existe déjà. Voldemort cherche peut-être à _créer_ un nouveau sort…

- Pschhh ! Dit l'autre jumeau. Taisez-vous !

Des bruits de pas montaient vers eux.

- Maman... On s'en va !

Deux craquements plus tard, les deux farceurs avaient disparu. Le parquet grinça derrière la porte. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent.

- Se faire fliquer par ses parents... le rêve... marmonna Ron. Elle est vraiment insupportable, en ce moment. Elle ne me lâche plus.

- Pourquoi toi particulièrement ?

- Je rentre en cinquième année, et c'est à ce moment qu'on choisit les préfets. Vu qu'elle en a été privée avec Fred et George, et qu'elle tient absolument à avoir un quatrième préfet dans la famille, c'est sur moi que ça tombe, gémit Ron. Mais je ne veux pas être préfet, moi ! Pas envie de passer le plus clair de mon temps à faire la morale à mes frères... Vu comment ça a marché quand Percy s'en chargeait... Et il faut aller à des tas de réunions casse-pieds, en prime ! Non, c'est hors de question que je sois préfet ! Ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser...

- J'avais oublié tout ça, reconnut Harry, qui comprenait enfin la raison du comportement bizarre du rouquin. Je ne crois pas que je serai nommé. J'ai sûrement trop enfreint le règlement pour ça.

Ron ricana avant de se gratter la tête.

- Je parie que Granger sera préfète pour Gryffondor... Et chez Serpentard, ce sera qui, d'après toi ?

- Le duo gagnant, ce serait Sarah et Blaise, mais ils ont à peu près autant de chances que Fred et George d'obtenir ce poste.

- Sans blague...

- Théodore ferait l'affaire, mais il est du genre discret et n'aime pas faire la police, donc ce ne sera sans doute pas lui non plus.

- Si c'est Malefoy, il va pouvoir numéroter ses abattis, commenta Ron. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très populaire même chez Serpentard.

- Ah ?

- Zabini en a parlé aux jumeaux, qui me l'ont répété. Finalement, vous êtes bien aussi malins que vous le prétendez. Hé, hé... Oh ! Malefoy ET Cobbyte en même temps...

- Hi, hi, hi ! Ce serait comique, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver, pouffa Harry.

- Dommage... Je parie qu'elle l'anéantirait rien qu'en le faisant tourner en bourrique dès la première semaine, soupira Ron.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir pour de bon.

# #

Le lendemain matin, les deux dormeurs furent tirés du sommeil par la voix pas vraiment mélodieuse de maître George.

- Maman veut voir tout le monde debout ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt, vous pouvez descendre à la cuisine. Ensuite, rendez-vous au salon pour nettoyer. Il y a plus de doxies que prévu et elle a trouvé un nid de boursoufs morts sous un canapé.

Après être passés dans la salle de bains de l'étage, qui avait été suffisamment réparée pour que le lavabo consentît à fournir de l'eau chaude, et avalé un bol de thé avec des tartines, les garçons se rendirent dans le salon, situé au premier.

C'était une pièce de belles proportions, aux murs peints en vert olive et ornés de tapisseries poussiéreuses. Des nuages de particules blanchâtres s'élevaient de l'épais tapis couvrant le sol chaque fois que quelqu'un y posait le pied. Tout cela aurait bien mérité un nettoyage car sous les couches de dépôt accumulées, on devinait des couleurs somptueuses. Une large baie vitrée donnait sur le square et permettait de voir ce qui se passait sur le perron. Des rideaux de velours vert mousse qui encadraient la fenêtre montait un bourdonnement incessant. Mrs Weasley et ses enfants s'activaient déjà autour, un foulard noué sur la bouche et le nez, chacun tenant à la main un vaporisateur rempli de liquide noir.

- Couvrez-vous le visage et prenez un pulvérisateur, ordonna Molly aux garçons quand elle les vit. C'est du doxycide. Merlin, je n'ai jamais autant de ces bestioles dans une seule pièce ! C'est une véritable invasion... Cet elfe de maison n'a vraiment rien fichu pendant ces dix dernières années. Bon, d'accord, il n'est plus de première jeunesse, mais...

- Kreattur peut faire des tas de choses quand il le veut, lança Sirius en entrant, un sac taché de brun à la main.

A l'odeur, il avait dû contenir de la viande fraîche.

- Je viens de donner à manger à Buck, expliqua Sirius en voyant les regards curieux des jumeaux. Je l'ai installé dans l'ancienne chambre de ma mère, au-dessus. Bon, voyons un peu ce secrétaire...

Il se pencha pour regarder par le trou de la serrure.

- Je suis presque sûr que c'est un épouvantard... Mais connaissant ma mère, ça pourrait être pire. Mieux vaut laisser Maugrey s'en occuper.

- D'accord, fit Mrs Weasley en rajustant le foulard qu'elle portait.

Leur ton faussement léger montrait sans ambiguïté qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié de la dispute – ô combien mémorable – de la veille.

Une cloche retentit soudain, déclenchant les hurlements de Mrs Black et des autres portraits. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas actionner la cloche, bon sang !

Il se rua hors du salon et descendit l'escalier pour mettre un terme aux cris du portrait de sa mère.

- _Opprobre et déshonneur ! Immondes bâtards ! Traîtres à votre sang ! Enfants indignes..._

Ginny se dirigea vers la porte en prenant tout son temps. Aussi, dès que le vacarme eût cessé, Harry put entendre la voix de Kingsley s'adressant à Sirius :

- Hestia vient de prendre la relève, c'est elle qui a la cape de Maugrey. J'ai pensé que je ferais bien de laisser un rapport à Dumbledore.

- Bonne idée. Va dans la cuisine, c'est libre pour le mom...

A ce stade, Ginny dut refermer la porte car sa mère la regardait avec un rien d'insistance.

Puis Molly ouvrit le Guide des Créatures Nuisibles, écrit par Gilderoy Lockhart, de sinistre mémoire, à la page des doxies.

- Faites bien attention, ils sont agressifs et venimeux. J'ai apporté un flacon d'antidote, mais j'aimerais autant que personne n'ait à s'en servir. Bien... A mon signal, vous commencerez à pulvériser. Ils vont nous sauter dessus, mais normalement, un bon jet devrait les paralyser. Quand ils tomberont par terre, jetez-les dans le seau.

Les apprentis nettoyeurs se mirent en ligne.

- Prêts ? Allez-y !

Au bout de quelques secondes, les doxies firent leur apparition. Ils avaient des ailes brillantes et colorées, des dents minuscules, mais néanmoins très pointues, et n'appréciaient pas du tout de se faire déloger à grands renforts de produits chimiques. Harry en visa un et lui expédia un jet de liquide en pleine tête. La bestiole tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd. Harry la saisit par les ailes et la lâcha dans le seau.

- Fred ? Arrête de jouer !

Ledit Fred haussa les épaules et intoxiqua aussitôt le doxy qu'il tenait entre deux doigts. Sa mère le quitta des yeux un instant, qu'il mit à profit pour glisser la créature dans sa poche.

- C'est pour des expériences... pour nos Boîtes à Flemme, chuchota George.

Harry aspergea encore un doxy avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un assortiment de sucreries qui rendent malades, expliqua George en surveillant le dos de sa mère. Pas vraiment malade, bien sûr, juste ce qu'il faut pour devoir quitter le cours. Fred et moi bossons dessus depuis le début de l'été. Chaque bonbon comporte deux couleurs différentes : la partie orange va te causer les ennuis que tu veux. La pastille de gerbe te fait vomir, par exemple. Dès que tu as l'autorisation de sortir pour aller chez Pom-pom, tu avales la partie violette...

- ... qui te remet d'aplomb, enchaîna Fred. Tu peux alors passer une heure passionnante au lieu de la perdre en cours. Ce que nous avons écrit dans nos publicités.

Tout en tenant ce discours, il ramassait une demi-douzaine de doxies pour les mettre dans ses poches.

- Mais ce n'est pas encore au point, continua George. Jusqu'à maintenant, les cobayes ont eu du mal à s'arrêter de vomir assez longtemps pour avaler l'antidote.

- Quels cobayes ?

- Nous, bien sûr, s'amusa Fred. George a essayé les petits-fours Tournedelœil et nous avons pris tous les deux du nougat Néansang.

- Maman a cru que nous nous étions battus en duel, ce qui n'est pas plus mal...

- Alors votre projet de magasin avance bien ? murmura Harry.

- Nous n'avons pas encore acheté de local, mais nous vendons déjà bien par correspondance, détailla George avant de s'interrompre le temps que sa mère repartît à l'attaque des rideaux de velours. Nous avons passé des petites annonces dans la Gazette et d'autres journaux. Ça a déjà fait venir une vingtaine de clients.

- Tout ça grâce à toi... et à nos crèmes canaris, qui ont fait un vrai tabac l'année dernière. Maman ne se doute de rien, elle ne lit plus la Gazette à cause de tous les mensonges qu'ils racontent sur toi et Dumbledore.

Harry sourit largement. Obliger les jumeaux à prendre son prix du tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait visiblement été une excellente idée. Il remercia également le ciel que Mrs Weasley ne fût pas au courant de l'aide qu'il avait apportée aux deux farceurs. D'après elle, rien ne valait une carrière dans l'administration...

Par malchance, la dédoxysation des rideaux se prolongea et dura jusqu'à midi passée. Épuisée, Molly se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, et se releva aussi sec après s'être assise sur le sac que Sirius avait laissé là, et qui contenait encore quelques rats morts. Les rideaux étaient luisants d'humidité. Harry ouvrit la grande baie vitrée pour les faire sécher plus vite, tandis que les jumeaux s'activaient autour du seau rempli de doxies adultes et de leurs œufs noirs, dissimulés par Ron et Ginny.

- Nous nous occuperons de tout ça après le déjeuner, dit soudain Mrs Weasley.

Elle désignait des armoires vitrées alignées le long des murs. Leurs étagères supportaient tout un bric-à-brac qui n'aurait pas dépareillé chez Barjow et Beurk : de vieux poignards, des griffes acérées, des peaux de serpents exotiques lovées, des boîtes en argent terni couvertes d'inscriptions étranges et une bouteille de cristal à la forme élégante, au bouchon incrusté d'une grosse opale, qui malheureusement semblait remplie de sang en partie desséché.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit et les cris aigus de Mrs Black remplirent à nouveau la cage d'escalier.

- Restez ici, ordonna Molly en prenant au passage le sac de rats. Je vais vous apporter des sandwiches.

Naturellement, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Naturellement, ses rejetons et Harry se dépêchèrent de la rouvrir pour écouter ce qui se passait en bas. Mais il n'y avait encore personne dans le hall. En revanche, en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, ils découvrirent Mondingus Fletcher portant un tas de chaudrons en équilibre instable. Très instable. Harry eut envie de lancer quelque chose sur le bonhomme pour tout faire tomber, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer par l'intraitable sorcière rousse, qui pour l'instant allait faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Mondingus.

A peine celui-ci fut-il entrée avec son chargement à l'origine forcément douteuse que toute la bande de garnements revint se coller à la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait.

- Ding' parle avec Sirius et Kinglsey, dit Fred. Ça vaudrait la peine de prendre les oreilles à rallonge...

Cette bonne idée devint inutile car l'explosion sonore qui suivit rendit superflu l'usage des dispositifs espions.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE CACHETTE POUR OBJETS VOLÉS ICI !

- Ça fait plaisir d'entendre Maman hurler contre quelqu'un d'autre, gloussa George. Ça change...

Il ouvrit un peu plus le battant pour ne rien perdre de l'algarade.

- VOUS ETES COMPLÈTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE NOUS N'AVONS PAS ASSEZ DE SOUCIS COMME ÇA SANS QU'IL SOIT BESOIN DE VOUS VOIR ARRIVER AVEC UN ASSORTIMENT DE CHAUDRONS VOLÉS !

- Elle arrive à garder l'emploi du subjonctif même en pétard ? Je suis impressionné, commenta Harry.

- Ils auraient dû l'arrêter tout de suite, déplora George. Sinon, elle peut continuer comme ça pendant des heures. En plus, Mondingus fait une cible idéale pour elle. Ah... Mrs Black remet son numéro...

La cacophonie devient telle que toute forme d'écoute était impossible. Fred repoussa la porte avec une mine déçue, mais avant qu'il ait pu la refermer totalement, un elfe de maison se faufila dans la pièce.

A part un chiffon vraiment crasseux et usé noué en pagne autour de la taille, il ne portait rien. Comparé à Dobby, il avait l'air vieux et fatigué, il semblait très maigre, à voir sa peau pendre tristement sur ses os, et de grandes touffes de poils blancs lui sortaient des oreilles, qu'il avait fort longues, comme tous ses congénères. Il avait les yeux gris et larmoyants, et son nez avait la même forme de groin que ceux des têtes empaillées sur les murs de la cage d'escalier. Apparemment, il ne prêtait aucune attention à son environnement, car il passa devant les adolescents sans faire mine de les voir. Il avança vers le fond du salon, le dos rond et la démarche traînante, marmonnant sans cesse d'une voix désagréable. Harry se dit qu'en effet, une créature si pitoyable ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans une maison si grande.

- ... il a une odeur d'égout et en plus, c'est un bandit, grognait l'elfe, parlant bien sûr de Fletcher. Mais l'autre ne vaut pas mieux, cette horrible vieille bonne femme traître à son sang avec ses sales gosses qui viennent semer la pagaille dans la maison de ma maîtresse ! Oh, ma pauvre maîtresse, si elle savait, si elle savait quelle vermine est entrée dans ma demeure, que dirait-elle à ce pauvre Kreattur ? Oï, quelle honte ! Des sangs-de-bourbe et des loups-garous, et des traîtres, des voleurs, pauvre vieux Kreattur, que peut-il faire... ?

- Bonjour Kreattur, scanda Fred en claquant la porte.

Ledit Kreattur sursauta et cessa son monologue, mais sa surprise était feinte. Il savait fort bien que des humains se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- Kreattur n'a pas vu le jeune maître, dit-il en se tournant pour s'incliner bien bas. Sale petit gamin, fils de traîtresse, infidèle à son sang, ajouta-t-il le nez dans le tapis, mais de façon tout à fait compréhensible.

- Pardon ? Tu disais ? gronda George.

- Kreattur n'a rien dit du tout, jeune maître, affirma l'elfe, crânement, avant de faire une seconde courbette...

... et de marmonner très clairement :

- Et voilà son jumeau, des sales bêtes contre nature, ces deux-là.

Harry ne savait quelle attitude adopter. D'un côté, les paroles de Kreattur étaient révoltantes, et de l'autre, l'elfe était clairement timbré. Après avoir salué George, l'étrange serviteur se redressa et jeta à tous les sorciers un regard hostile. Convaincu que son bavardage passait inaperçu, il se remit à marmonner des insultes :

- Et l'autre traîtresse à son sang, qui fait sa fière dans la maison de ma maîtresse, oh si ma maîtresse savait ! Et mon pauvre petit maître... Et en voilà un nouveau, Kreattur ne l'a jamais vu... Que vient-il faire ici ? Kreattur n'en sait rien...

- Harry Potter, se présenta le jeune homme. Sang-de-bourbe de son état. Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Gnrkz... fit Kreattur. Que dirait ma maîtresse si elle me voyait en si mauvaise compagnie... Oh...

- Ne te fais surtout pas d'illusion, souffla Ron. La Granger lui trouverait sans doute des circonstances atténuantes, mais il sait parfaitement ce qu'il dit, et il sélectionne toujours les meilleures insultes en fonction de la personne en face de lui.

- Est-ce que c'est bien lui ? se demandait Kreattur. Kreattur voit la cicatrice alors ce doit être vrai. C'est lui qui a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment a-t-il fait ?

- On se le demande tous, lâcha Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kreattur ?

- Kreattur fait le ménage... dit l'elfe d'un ton morne.

- Et tu PENSES qu'on va te CROIRE ? cria quelqu'un derrière eux.

Tout le monde sursauta avec un bel ensemble. Sirius regardait l'elfe de maison avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût assez proche de l'expression qu'arborait Rogue quand il se trouvait à proximité de Sirius. En réponse, le petit serviteur se courba rapidement en aplatissant son nez sur le tapis.

- Relève-toi, idiot, aboya Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Kreattur enlève la poussière, protesta l'elfe. Il ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Black.

- Et la noble maison devient de plus en plus ignoble chaque jour. C'est d'une saleté repoussante, ici, tonna Sirius.

- Le maître a toujours aimé plaisanter, dit courtoisement Kreattur, avant d'ajouter un ton plus bas : Le maître est un sale pourceau ingrat qui a brisé le cœur de sa mère...

- Cette vieille vipère n'avait pas de cœur, coupa brutalement Sirius. Il n'y avait que la rancune pour la faire vivre.

- Le maître dit ce qu'il veut, grommela furieusement le petit elfe, mais il n'est pas digne d'enlever la boue des bottes de sa mère. Et on parie qu'il a ouvert le champagne quand le petit maître est mort !

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais ici ! s'énerva Sirius, coupant court à des plaintes quelque peu embarrassantes, semblait-il. Chaque fois que tu fais le ménage, tu en profites pour voler quelque chose et tu le caches pour qu'on ne puisse pas le jeter.

- Kreattur n'enlève jamais rien de la place qui est la sienne dans la maison du maître, assura l'elfe. La maîtresse ne pardonnerait jamais que l'on jette la tapisserie, sept siècles qu'elle est dans la famille. Kreattur doit la sauver, Kreattur ne laissera personne la détruire...

- Ah ! Je pensais bien qu'il s'agissait de cette horreur, dit Sirius avec une grimace. Il doit y avoir un autre maléfice de glu perpétuelle sur le mur pour qu'on ne puisse pas la décrocher, mais j'arriverai bien à m'en débarrasser. Va-t'en, Kreattur.

Celui-ci fut bien forcé d'obéir, mais en partant, il jeta à Sirius un regard haineux, et poursuivit ses incantations à l'encontre de son patron.

- Continue à marmonner comme ça et ta tête va finir sur le mur comme les autres ! hurla Sirius.

- Laisse tomber, suggéra Harry. Il est complètement frappé. Et il ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

- Ç'a toujours été un sale petit fouinard, toujours à la botte de ma mère ou de mon frère, grogna Sirius. Le pire, c'est qu'il refuse de partir d'ici. Pouah !

Puis il s'approcha lentement de la fameuse tapisserie.

Celle-ci avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ses couleurs s'étaient fanées et les doxies en avaient grignoté quelques morceaux. Cependant, ses broderies au fil d'or brillaient toujours et dessinaient un arbre généalogique complexe qui s'étendait sur plusieurs siècles. Au sommet de l'arbre s'étalait un grand titre en écriture compliquée :

**La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

"**Toujours Pur"**

suivi du blason de la famille encadré de deux lévriers.

- Je ne te trouve pas, remarqua Harry après examen.

- J'y étais, répondit Sirius en indiquant un trou aux bords brûlés vers le bas de la tapisserie. Ma chère mère a effacé mon nom d'un coup de baguette le jour où je suis parti de la maison. Kreattur adore raconter cet épisode.

- Tu es parti de chez toi ?

- Quand j'ai eu seize ans. J'en avait assez de cette famille de dégénérés.

- Biologiquement, tu en fais toujours partie, rappela Harry.

Il avait dit cela avec le sourire et une pointe de malice, mais en voyant la colère qui s'allumait à nouveau sur le visage de son parrain, il préféra reculer d'un pas.

- Où es-tu allé ? demanda précipitamment Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Chez ton père. Tes grands-parents m'ont très bien accueilli. Je suis allé camper chez eux pendant les vacances scolaires et quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, j'ai acheté une maison à moi. Mon oncle Alphard m'a légué une belle quantité d'or (à ce stade, Ron soupira doucement) – lui aussi a sauté, sûrement à cause de ça – et à partir de ce moment j'ai vécu par mes propres moyens. Mais j'ai toujours été invité à déjeuner chez James.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Parce que je les haïssais tous, lâcha Sirius avec un rien de désinvolture. Mes parents avec leur obsession du sang pur, qui étaient convaincus qu'être un Black donnait quasiment un rang royal... mon petit crétin de frère, suffisamment bête pour les croire...

Sirius ne remarquait pas le malaise que ses paroles créaient autour de lui. Harry garda pour lui une réplique à propos du diamètre des chevilles de son parrain et se concentra sur l'arbre généalogique.

- Tiens, il est là...

Sirius tapa du doigt l'endroit qui portait le nom de Regulus Black. Il était mort environ quinze ans auparavant, tout juste âgé de dix-huit ans, ce qui jeta un autre froid.

- Il était plus jeune que moi, reprit Sirius, et un bien meilleur fils, comme on ne manquait jamais de me le faire observer, ajouta-t-il avec comme une pointe de jalousie.

- Ça fait un moment qu'il est mort, murmura Ginny avec une mine un peu triste.

- Ouais... l'imbécile... Il est devenu mangemort, ricana Sirius.

- Ah ? fit prudemment Fred.

- Vous avez vu le décor, non ? Vous vous doutez du genre de famille qui vivait ici, non ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Et tes parents aussi étaient mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

- Oh non, bien sûr. Mais ils approuvaient les idées de Voldemort. Ils désiraient eux aussi purifier la race et conserver le pouvoir aux sangs-purs exclusivement. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, d'ailleurs. Beaucoup de sorciers adhéraient plus ou moins ouvertement à ces théories, avant que Voldemort ne montre son vrai visage. Ils ont été un peu refroidis, par la suite. Mais au début, quand Regulus s'est engagé, mes parents voyaient sûrement en lui un brave petit héros.

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Voldemort l'a fait tuer. Regulus n'était pas assez important pour que Voldemort se donne la peine de faire ça lui-même. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Regulus a suivi jusqu'à un certain point, avant de paniquer et d'essayer de partir. Mais on ne démissionne pas comme ça. C'est servir ou mourir.

- Lui, au moins, il a compris qu'il faisait une bourde, grommela Fred. Pas comme certains qu'on connaît...

- Le déjeuner est prêt ! annonça la voix guillerette de Molly Weasley.

Sirius ne parut pas l'entendre, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention aux sandwiches qu'elle déposait sur une table. Il fixait toujours la tapisserie.

- Ça fait des années que je n'y pensais plus... Phineas Nigellus, mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. Le directeur le moins populaire de l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Il était Serpentard, je parie, interrompit Harry.

- En effet.

- Alors c'est normal. Par définition, un Serpentard est impopulaire, quoi qu'il fasse.

- Hem... Là, Araminta Meliflua, cousine de ma mère... Elle a tenté de faire passer une loi pour autoriser la chasse au Moldu.

- Charmant...

- Cette chère tante Elladora, qui a inauguré la tradition de décapiter les elfes de maison quand ils se faisaient trop vieux pour porter les plateaux de thé... Chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille était fréquentable, les autres le reniaient. La tante Claudia n'est plus là... Un peu voleuse, une excellente joueuse de poker... Elle préférait vivre chez les Moldus. Grave erreur... Et Tonks n'est pas là non plus. Ça doit être pour ça que Kreattur refuse de lui obéir.

- Tu es parent avec Tonks ?

- Sa mère Andromeda est ma cousine préférée. Si on cherche bien... Ah oui, elle n'est plus sur l'arbre. Ses sœurs sont bien là, par contre. Elles ont épousé de nobles sangs-purs, alors qu'Andromeda s'est mariée avec un sorcier fils de Moldus, Ted Tonks.

- Dora m'a dit que son père était moldu tout court, nota Harry. Attends une minute... Narcissa Black a épousé Lucius Malefoy ? C'est la mère de Drago ?

- Ouais, soupira Sirius. Toutes les familles de sang pur sont parentes entre elles, de toute façon. Nous ne sommes plus si nombreux et si on ne laisse ses enfants épouser que d'autres nobles, le choix est vite limité.

- _Bonjour les dégâts dans l'hérédité_, songea Harry.

- Molly est une cousine par alliance, Arthur est un cousin au second degré ou dans ces eaux-là... Ils ne sont pas ici non plus : traîtres à leur sang, naturellement. Ça fait des générations qu'ils sont considérés comme ça.

Harry se pencha de nouveau sur la tapisserie. Un double fil d'or reliait la cousine Narcissa à Lucius Malefoy, tandis qu'une unique ligne descendait vers Drago. La cousine Bellatrix était reliée par le même lien d'or à Rodolphus Lestrange. Mais aucun enfant ne lui était né. Tonks et Drago étaient les derniers descendants de la famille.

- Lestrange ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part...

- Ils sont à Azkaban, dit froidement Sirius. Tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus ?

- Hein ? Ah, si... Ce sont eux qui ont envoyé les Londubat à Sainte-Mangouste... Je les avais vus dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Elle a l'air assez effrayante... Et très fière d'avoir servi Voldemort, sans compter que c'est une fanatique de premier ordre... Elle est amoureuse de lui, ou quoi ?

Sirius émit un son étranglé, comme s'il ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie.

- J'imagine que personne n'a envie de se vanter d'une famille pareille...

- Surtout pas d'elle, cracha Sirius avec mépris. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, j'avais à peu près ton âge. Je l'ai vue un moment quand elle est arrivée à Azkaban et c'est tout. Je suis tout sauf fier d'avoir une parenté de ce genre !

- J'avais bien compris, marmonna Harry.

- Je déteste être ici, grommela son parrain. Je ne croyais pas être obligé de revenir vivre dans cette maison.

Harry se dit qu'il n'apprécierait guère d'habiter à Privet Drive une fois adulte, bien qu'il ne ressentît pas une répulsion aussi forte à l'égard de cette demeure que Sirius envers la sienne.

- C'est l'idéal pour installer un QG secret, poursuivait Sirius. Plus personne n'y vit et mon père a doté la maison de tous les systèmes de sécurité connus dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Ce qui ne suffisait visiblement pas face à un escroc dans le type de Mondingus Fletcher.

- En plus, elle est incartable, ce qui signifie que les Moldus ne peuvent pas la trouver... comme s'ils pouvaient en avoir envie ! Et Dumbledore a rajouté sa propre protection, bien entendu. Je crois qu'il est impossible de trouver plus sûr. Il est le gardien du secret pour la maison. Nul ne peut entrer sans qu'il ne lui révèle l'adresse. Ah ! Si mes parents pouvaient voir ce que nous faisons de cette demeure... Le portrait de ma mère te donne une idée de leur réaction.

Il soupira tristement.

- Ça me serait égal si je pouvais sortir un peu d'ici de temps en temps. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais t'accompagner au ministère pour ton audience... déguisé en chien, tout de même. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry faillit le remercier pour lui avoir remis en mémoire cette comparution qu'il avait oubliée en mettant le nez dans les arcanes de la famille Black. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas... Si tu es sûr de ne pas te faire repérer...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sûr que tu seras innocenté. Le code international du secret magique contient bien un article qui autorise l'usage des sortilèges en cas de danger.

- Et si je suis quand même renvoyé ? Je n'ai pas très envie de passer l'année chez les Dursley, mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup s'ils m'autorisaient à venir vivre chez toi.

- Ouais... Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Allons, vous deux ! Venez vite sinon ces goinfres auront tout mangé sans rien vous laisser !

# #

Par bonheur, l'après-midi fut employée à des travaux exigeant une très grande attention. L'équipe de nettoyeurs s'attaquait aux armoires vitrées du salon et les vidait de leur contenu, ce qui n'allait pas sans risques. Les objets se montraient bien peu coopératifs et ne souhaitaient pas quitter leur place. Sirius se fit ainsi pincer par une tabatière récalcitrante, et sa main se couvrit sur-le-champ d'une sorte de croûte brune dégoûtante.

- De la poudre à verrues, sans doute, dit-il d'un ton léger avant de soigner sa main d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les jumeaux s'arrangèrent pour détourner la tabatière...

Les autres pièces de la collection atterrirent sans ménagements dans un grand sac où tout le monde jetait ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Un appareil fort effrayant fut découvert sous la forme d'une sorte de grande pince à épiler en argent, dotée de pattes, qui tenta de faire des trous dans le bras de Harry. L'engin finit écrasé par une lourde généalogie des sorciers, assez semblable à celle dont Théodore avait réussi à se débarrasser après un Noël à Poudlard. Ils trouvèrent aussi une boîte à musique d'où montait une musique aigrelette dotée d'un curieux pouvoir somnifère. Ginny fut la seule à garder ses esprits et ferma le couvercle. Parmi les pièces intéressantes, Harry découvrit un médaillon en métal lourdement ouvragé, où il put distinguer malgré l'usure la forme d'un serpent. En dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. Par la suite, Harry ne parvint pas à retrouver ce bijou, et il soupçonna Kreattur de l'avoir escamoté. En revanche, les sceaux de la famille et une médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe décernée au grand-père de Sirius ("En échange d'un gros sac d'or !") connurent le triste sort de la poubelle. Kreattur ne parvint pas à les sauver, pas plus que la chevalière du défunt Mister Black, portant les armoiries de la maison. A cette occasion, les jeunes gens purent enrichir considérablement un répertoire d'insultes pourtant déjà bien fourni.

- C'est drôle, commenta Sirius. Kreattur n'était pas aussi dévoué à mon père qu'à ma mère, mais la semaine dernière, il serait quand même contre lui un de ses vieux pantalons...

Cette image amena quelques sourires discrets.

Le nettoyage complet du salon prit trois jours, au bout desquels il ne resta plus dans la pièce, outre les meubles, que l'arbre des Black et l'inquiétant secrétaire qui tressautait sur ses pieds. Maugrey n'était pas encore passé à Grimmauld Place, Salazar dixit, et Molly refusait d'y toucher sans son avis.

Après le salon, la salle à manger du rez-de-chaussée fut la victime de cette rénovation par le vide. Le buffet contenait toute une colonie d'araignées grosses comme des soucoupes, et Ron s'esquiva très vite dès qu'il les vit. Sirius voulait jeter la vaisselle en porcelaine, ce qui lui valut un sermon de la part de Ginny.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de gâcher toute une ménagère d'aussi bonne qualité juste parce que son décor ne vous plaît pas. Dans quelles assiettes allons-nous manger, si vous les détruisez ? Je connais des tas de gens qui seraient heureux d'avoir de la vaisselle de cette qualité chez eux ! Il suffit d'enlever l'écusson et vous pourrez vous en resservir.

Les photos anciennes dans leurs cadres en argent disparurent dans le sac et les personnages en noir et blanc crièrent de frayeur pendant leur chute.

Ce n'était plus du ménage, c'était une vraie guerre menée contre un organisme qui se défendait, en la personne d'un anticorps nommé Kreattur. Ce dernier emportait tout ce qu'il pouvait, bien que Sirius le menaçât de lui donner des vêtements.

- Le *#~*$* maître fait ce que le &^*¤* maître désire, répliqua Kreattur, mais il ne mettra pas Kreattur à la porte, parce que Kreattur sait très bien ce qui se prépare ! Oh oui, le *£- maître complote avec des sangs-de-bourbe, des traîtres, des sales petits...

Le reste se perdit quand Sirius attrapa l'elfe par son pagne et le jeta dehors.

# #

Les visites se succédaient à un rythme effréné, la cloche de l'entrée déclenchant un tohu-bohu plusieurs fois par jour. Harry parvint à récupérer Salazar lors d'un dîner et le petit homme de bois se montra particulièrement prolixe :

- Oh, leur grande affaire, c'est de surveiller le ministère de la magie, en ce moment, expliqua-t-il aux adolescents serrés autour de lui. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre se relaient jour et nuit pour monter la garde près d'un endroit sensible à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le département des mystères. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, puisque le ministère a été créé longtemps après ma mort, mais cela a l'air excessivement important. De plus, le professeur Rogue a rapporté que mon crétin de descendant faisait du pied aux géants, aux trolls et aux loups-garous. Hier soir, cela a failli dégénérer... Mister Black a raconté quelques sornettes au jeune Rogue à propos de Mister Lupin, lequel a tenté de calmer le jeu, sans grand succès. Ce Sirius a l'air extraordinairement têtu, même pour un Gryffondor. Euh... pardon, jeunes gens...

- Excellent ! approuva George après écoute du rapport. Le département des mystères renferme tous les projets top-secrets du ministère : nouveaux sortilèges, études étranges... L'endroit rêvé pour se procurer une nouvelle arme !

- Merci Salazar. Nous allons vous remettre sur l'étagère, d'accord ?

- Je veux bien. Mais ensuite, je veux rentrer à Poudlard avec vous, les mômes.

Ainsi fut fait.

Salazar écouta donc les discussions de Rogue, McGonagall et d'autres. Harry rata son directeur, mais parvint à entrevoir la co-directrice, vêtue d'un tailleur moldu qui n'enlevait rien à son air de professeur sévère. Tonks vint aussi à la maison et resta quelques heures pour chasser du grenier une goule très agressive. Lupin répara une horloge qui crachait des boulons à la tête de toute personne passant près d'elle, ce qui avait occasionné nombre de bleus et de bosses. Mondingus remonta un peu dans l'estime de Mrs Weasley en venant au secours de Ron, pris à parti par une collection de vieilles robes pourpres ensorcelées pour étrangler les intrus.

Malgré des rêves récurrents de couloirs sombres et de portes verrouillées qui lui donnaient des picotements dans la cicatrice, Harry s'amusait beaucoup à découvrir toutes les possibilités qu'offrait la maison des Black. Cela lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à son audition, qui approchait à toute vitesse. Il n'en parlait à personne, en dépit des efforts de Salazar pour lui remonter le moral. Harry voyait parfois un fonctionnaire brisant sa baguette, ou encore sa valise qui l'attendait devant la porte des Dursley... Il frissonnait chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait rentrant chez eux pour une année entière. S'il était renvoyé, peut-être pourrait-il partir à Durmstrang ?

La peur devint plus forte que jamais quand, la veille de l'audition, pendant le dîner, Molly lui déclara d'un ton qu'elle jugeait rassurant :

- Je t'ai repassé tes plus beaux habits et je veux que tu te laves les cheveux ce soir. Une première impression favorable peut faire des merveilles.

Lui n'en était pas aussi convaincu, et un grincement sec monta des étagères du vaisselier.

- Comment je vais aller là-bas ?

- Arthur va t'emmener en allant au bureau, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Molly avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, tu pourras attendre l'heure de l'audience avec mes collègues. Ils sont plutôt sympathiques, dans l'ensemble.

Sirius paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'était pas prudent que Sirius t'accompagne, ajouta Mrs Weasley.

- Il a tout à fait raison, marmonna Sirius, les dents serrées.

- Quand est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit ça ?

- Hier soir, quand il est venu, répondit Molly.

Harry grimaça de plus belle. Non seulement le vieux le maintenait dans l'ignorance la plus complète, mais il ne venait même pas lui dire un mot ou un conseil qui aurait pu, éventuellement, s'avérer utile.


	7. le Ministère de la Magie

Salut les lecteurs ! Un nouveau chapitre où l'on se rend au ministère pour une audience... Je vous en souhaite bonne réception.

Sinon, si vous passez à Paris dans les jours prochains et que vous êtes fans de "Sherlock", je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour dans la Rue des Boulangers et d'admirer le travail du groupe Believe in Sherlock. J'ai rarement vue la fiction déborder à ce point sur la réalité, moi...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : le Ministère de la Magie<strong>

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla d'un seul coup. Les aiguilles brillantes de son réveil-matin indiquaient cinq heures et demie. Il resta un moment assis sur son matelas, tandis que Ron ronflait doucement. Puis il finit par se lever en emportant les vêtements frais que Mrs Weasley avait déposés sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Après avoir récupéré ses lunettes, Harry sortit sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il en émergea les lunettes encore un peu embuées, et descendit l'escalier vers la cuisine, espérant bien n'y trouver personne.

Hélas, la pièce était déjà occupée. Les Weasley y parlaient en compagnie de Sirius, Tonks et Lupin. Se résignant, Harry poussa la porte. Mis à part Molly, qui portait encore une robe de chambre matelassée (au mois d'août ? Elle devait être bien frileuse...), tous étaient déjà habillés pour partir au travail.

En découvrant Harry sur le pas de la porte, Mrs Weasley se leva d'un bond et se dépêcha d'allumer un bon feu dans la cheminée.

- Petit déjeuner ! lança-t-elle.

- Zour, articula Tonks entre deux bâillements. Bien dormi ?

- Ça va ?

- Suis restée d'bout toute la nuit... marmonna la jeune femme en s'étirant. Viens vite t'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? demanda Molly. Du porridge ? Des harengs ? Des œufs au lard ? Des toasts ?

Harry soupira. On aurait pu croire qu'elle tenait absolument à le rendre malade.

- Juste des toasts, s'il vous plaît.

Lupin eut la bonne idée de faire embrayer la conversation sur le patron de Tonks, laissant Harry tranquille. Mrs Weasley posa sur son assiette deux toasts à la marmelade, que le garçon mâchonna sans appétit. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière rousse tentait d'arranger ses cheveux et son col, ce qui l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

- ... et il faudra dire à Dumbledore que je ne peux pas assurer le service ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça, disait Tonks en luttant contre le sommeil.

- Pas de problème, je te remplace, décréta Arthur Weasley. En plus, j'ai un rapport à faire.

Il avait troqué sa robe contre un pantalon à rayures et un vieux blouson de cuir sur une chemise. Il passerait tout à fait inaperçu parmi des Moldus.

- Comment tu te sens, Harry ?

- Boh...

- Ce sera bientôt terminé, dit Mr Weasley avec un sourire. Dans quelques heures, tu seras innocenté. L'audience aura lieu à mon étage, dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones. C'est la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu verras.

- Ouais, approuva Tonks. Elle est impartiale, on peut lui faire confiance. Elle t'écoutera.

- Surtout, sois très poli avec eux et ne t'énerve pas, intervint Sirius. Tiens-t'en juste aux faits.

Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Si son parrain s'en était tenu aux faits, il n'aurait pas été obligé de se cacher dans sa propre maison.

- Effectivement, la loi est de ton côté, argumenta Lupin. Même un sorcier mineur a le droit de lancer un sort si sa vie est menacée.

Harry ne put lui répondre, car quelque chose de très froid lui coula soudain dans la nuque. Mrs Weasley tentait de dompter ses cheveux avec un peigne mouillé, sans succès, et elle renonça rapidement à son projet.

- Bon, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit son mari. Je sais que nous sommes en avance, mais il serait bon que nous soyons sur place.

Harry se leva aussitôt.

- Bonne chance, souhaita Lupin.

- Tu verras, mon grand, tout ira bien, assura Tonks avec un large sourire.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, coupa Sirius d'un ton menaçant, je m'occuperai d'Amélia Bones pour toi.

- Tu es si pressé de retourner à Azkaban ? lui lança sèchement Harry.

Le froid ainsi jeté empêcha Molly de se jeter à son cou, ce qui était une bonne chose. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Harry trotta dans le couloir pour rejoindre Arthur Weasley. Les portraits ronflaient encore et les deux sorciers refermèrent doucement la porte en sortant pour ne pas les réveiller.

Ils traversèrent la place à grands pas, et Mr Weasley consulta un plan avant de se lancer dans une des rues qui aboutissaient au square.

- Vous n'allez pas au bureau à pied, d'habitude ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, je transplane. Mais comme tu ne peux pas encore, je préfère que nous nous y rendions comme ça. De plus, vu ce qui t'est reproché, arriver de façon non magique pourrait être un point positif.

Tout en avançant dans des rues désertes et bordées de maisons délabrées, Mr Weasley jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à droite et à gauche, sans lâcher sa baguette, dissimulée dans une de ses poches. La station de métro dans laquelle lui et Harry s'engouffrèrent était tout aussi miteuse et mal entretenue que les trottoirs, mais elle débordait de voyageurs qui attendaient leur rame. Arthur Weasley en profita pour examiner tous les appareils qu'il pouvait approcher sans se faire remarquer.

- C'est vraiment très ingénieux, déclara-t-il à propos des distributeurs automatiques de billets.

- Oui, quand ils sont réparés, commenta Harry dans un sourire.

Pour cause de panne, donc, ils durent acheter leurs tickets à un employé des transports. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient à bord d'une rame bringuebalante qui les emmena vers le centre de la capitale. Mr Weasley, anxieux, ne quittait pas le plan des yeux et comptait les stations qui restaient avant le ministère.

Ils sortirent à quelques encablures de la Cité administrative, au milieu d'un flot de commerciaux en costume strict qui se dirigeaient vers les gratte-ciels où siégeaient leurs sociétés.

Pendant un instant, Mr Weasley parut hésiter, et Harry songea durant quelques secondes de panique qu'ils s'était trompé d'arrêt, en dépit de toutes ses précautions.

- Ah ! C'est par là, finit par décider son guide. Désolé, fit-il en marchant à grandes enjambées, je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir par ici. En fait, je n'avais encore jamais utilisé l'entrée des visiteurs.

Laissant derrière eux les grands immeubles vitrés de la City, les deux sorciers parvinrent dans une rue où des feuilles de journaux voltigeaient dans les caniveaux et dont les fenêtre n'avaient sans doute pas vu de nettoyeur depuis de longues années. Il n'y avait là que des bureaux de seconde zone, un pub et une benne à ordures. Connaissant le degré d'ostentation des hauts représentants du monde sorcier, Harry fut assez surpris du choix de cet emplacement.

- Bien ! Nous y sommes, assura Mr Weasley.

Il désigna une cabine téléphonique rouge usagée, couverte d'inscription et certainement hors service.

- Après toi, dit-il d'un ton joyeux en ouvrant la porte devant Harry.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'ensemble avant d'entrer. Une fois que Arthur Weasley fut entré à son tour, le garçon se retrouva coincé le nez sur le cadran. Sans se préoccuper de l'état délabré de l'installation, Mr Weasley tendit la main et saisit le combiné.

- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir appeler quelqu'un ?

- Mais oui... Je suis certain que ça fonctionne. Alors... Il faut faire le six... puis deux... quatre... encore un quatre... et encore deux...

Le cadran glissa pour se remettre en place et une voix féminine froide, avec un léger écho, s'éleva dans la cabine. On aurait cru qu'elle provenait d'un haut-parleur dissimulé dans une paroi.

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer clairement votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Euh... hésita Mr Weasley, ne sachant exactement où parler. Hum ! Ici Arthur Weasley, service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, j'accompagne Harry Potter qui a été convoqué à une audience disciplinaire...

- Merci, coupa la voix d'une façon aussi malpolie que peu rassurante. Le visiteur est prié de prendre son badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.

Un petit déclic se fit entendre, puis quelque chose grinça et un objet tomba dans la coupelle destinée aux pièces rendues à l'utilisateur. Harry le ramassa et découvrit un badge carré en métal argenté (toujours le goût du clinquant) portant la mention : "Harry Potter, audience disciplinaire". Il l'épingla sur sa chemise d'une main un peu tremblante, tandis que la voix donnait de nouvelles instructions :

- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

La cabine trembla sur sa base dans un tintement de vitres mal fixées, puis elle commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Harry vit le trottoir monter vers le sommet de la cabine téléphonique, puis celle-ci disparut entièrement sous la surface et continua de descendre vers les profondeurs de la capitale, accompagnée par le bruit grave de la machinerie qui l'activait, telle un ascenseur d'un genre nouveau.

Il fallut un peu plus d'une minute avant que la lumière ne refît son apparition. Un rayon d'une chaude teinte dorée, sans aucun rapport avec la lueur des néons du métro, s'infiltra au ras du plancher, puis s'étala nonchalamment dans tout l'habitacle, forçant Harry à fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui.

- Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une bonne journée, annonça la voix de la standardiste.

La porte s'ouvrit en couinant, et les deux sorciers purent enfin entrer dans le ministère, qui laissa Harry bouche bée.

Si Poudlard faisait montre d'un certain décorum, le Ministère de la Magie déployait un luxe époustouflant. L'entrée du bâtiment était constituée d'un hall aux proportions pharaonesques au sol couvert d'un plancher de bois sombre ciré et poncé au millimètre. Le plafond peint en bleu roi avait été incrusté de symboles en métal doré qui se transformaient et se déplaçaient pour former un gigantesque tableau d'affichage indiquant directions et informations de dernière minute. Sur une hauteur de deux mètres, les murs s'ornaient de lambris luisants d'encaustique, dans lesquels s'ouvraient à intervalle régulier des cheminées aux manteaux de pierre à la teinte dorée. Des sorciers émergeaient de la rangée de cheminées de gauche, tandis que d'autres s'apprêtaient au départ devant la rangée de droite.

Au milieu du hall se dressait une immense fontaine, qui laissait loin derrière les petits jeux d'eaux des cours de Poudlard. Des statues d'or plus grandes que nature se tenaient au milieu d'un bassin circulaire. La plus élevée représentait un sorcier à l'allure chevaleresque, la baguette pointée vers le ciel. A ses côtés se trouvait une sorcière à la plastique parfaite. Autour d'eux figuraient un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. Les trois créatures contemplaient les deux humains avec adoration ce qui, dans deux cas sur trois, ne risquait pas d'arriver spontanément. Des jets d'eau jaillissaient des deux baguettes magiques, de la flèche pointée par le centaure, du chapeau en pointe du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe, ce que Harry trouva fort comique. L'eau produisait un doux murmure qui répondait aux bruits secs des transplanages et du réseau cheminette. Tout cela était noyé par les pas de centaines de fonctionnaires qui se dirigeaient vers deux grandes portes en métal ouvragé, de l'autre côté de la fontaine. La plupart avait l'air aussi grognon et mal réveillé que leurs équivalents moldus.

- Par ici, indiqua Mr Weasley en poussant Harry au milieu d'une foule d'employés administratifs qui portaient des piles de papiers ou de cartons, de petits mallettes fatiguées ou le journal du matin.

En passant devant la fontaine, Harry repéra l'éclat métallique de noises et de mornilles au fond du bassin. Un écriteau aux inscriptions à peine lisibles précisait :

**Les Sommes Récoltées dans la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique **

**Seront Intégralement Reversées à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste.**

Harry soupira en se disant que l'hôpital ne ferait jamais de bénéfices s'il se contentait de l'argent ainsi récupéré. Personne n'était assez riche, ou assez généreux, pour déposer un gallion dans la fontaine.

- _Si je ne suis pas viré_, songea le jeune homme, _j'y mets dix gallions d'un coup._

Arthur Weasley le tira par la manche pour le diriger vers la gauche du hall, vers une grande pancarte jaunie qui proclamait "Sécurité" en lettres gothiques.

- Salut, Arthur ! fit une voix un peu lasse derrière eux.

Harry se retourna pour découvrir un grand sorcier barbu, qui tenait serrée contre lui une boîte en carton renforcée d'agrafes en acier, d'où provenaient des crissement inquiétants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Bob ?

- Bonne question, répliqua l'autre. Nous pensions d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un simple poulet, puis il s'est mis à nous cracher du feu à la figure. Encore quelqu'un qui a fait de l'élevage expérimental en douce. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Bonne journée !

- A toi aussi ! Bon, c'est notre tour...

Il poussa Harry vers le bureau de la sécurité, tenu par un fonctionnaire mal rasé, vêtu d'une robe bleue quasi assortie à la couleur du plafond. Il déposa sa Gazette pour regarder les deux arrivants.

- J'accompagne un visiteur, énonça Mr Weasley.

- Approchez-vous, demanda le sorcier.

Harry s'avança et fut examiné sous toutes les coutures à l'aide d'une longue tige de métal semblable à une antenne de radio, qui lui rappela un des détecteurs de Maugrey.

- Bon... Baguette magique, ordonna le sorcier qui tendit la main.

Harry lui donna sa baguette, non sans un peu d'appréhension. Le vigile la plaça sur une curieuse balance de cuivre à un seul plateau, qui émit toute une série de cliquetis avant de délivrer par une fente ménagée à sa base un petit morceau de parchemin. Les sorciers connaissaient le principe de la caisse enregistreuse ? Pas croyable !

- Vingt-sept centimètres et demie, plume de phénix, en usage depuis quatre ans, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, assura Harry.

- Je garde ce relevé, indiqua le sorcier en fichant le bout de parchemin sur une pique de cuivre. Je vous rends votre bien.

- Merci.

Mr Weasley le ramena vers le flot des arrivants avant que le garde n'eût le temps de poser des questions. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que des voix impérieuses les hélèrent.

- Hé ! Harry !

- Par ici !

Le Serpentard aperçut alors, plantés devant la fontaine, deux personnages qu'il connaissait fort bien depuis l'année précédente : Messieurs les Oncles Basile et Alexandre McLagan. Les deux hommes lui faisaient de grands signes et l'un d'eux tenait avec soin une petite caisse de bois.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la fontaine de la propagande ? demanda le courtaud oncle Basile.

- Ça définit assez bien le motif, ricana Harry. Merci d'être venus. J'espère que vous n'avez pas traversé la moitié de la planète pour ça, au moins ?

- Il fallait bien rentrer en Angleterre pour permettre à Théodore de faire ses courses, expliqua l'oncle Alexandre. En attendant, voici qui te sera très utile...

Il tendit la caissette, ornée de runes et bardée de renforts en métal.

- Tu nous la rendras après l'audience, d'accord ?

- C'est une pensine ?

- Tout à fait, mon gars ! Avec ça, plus besoin d'explications ni de longs discours. Des faits, rien que des faits...

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

- Hé, pas si vite ! le retint Basile. Il n'y pas que ça...

- Ah ?

- J'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles. Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot parlent d'une audience importante, et ton nom revient souvent.

- Seulement, ils ont aussi mentionné l'horaire…

- Et on dirait bien qu'ils t'attendent à huit heures, pas neuf. Ça te laisse un bon quart d'heure, mais ça pouvait faire une mauvaise surprise…

- Et à tous les coups, c'est fait exprès, renchérit l'oncle Alexandre. Les absents ont toujours tort…

Quelque part, Harry s'attendait à un coup-fourré. Mais descendre aussi bas…

- Mais, s'ils parlent d'une grosse audience, ce ne sera donc pas dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones ?

- Non en effet, ils semblaient se rendre aux niveaux inférieurs, il y a une vieille salle d'audience en bas.

- Et bien merci beaucoup. Sans vous, je serais sûrement tombé dans le panneau…

- Bonne chance !

- Nous touchons du bois pour toi...

- Mais qui sont ces gens ? demanda ensuite Arthur Weasley, très perplexe.

- Vous les avez vus à la coupe du monde, je crois. Ce sont les oncles de Théodore Nott.

- Ah, oui, très juste. Une pensine, hein ? C'est vraiment très chic de leur part. Bon, suis-moi, nous avons juste le temps de passer à mon bureau.

Franchissant les grandes portes qui marquaient la fin du hall, Harry parvint dans une salle plus petite, desservie par une vingtaine d'ascenseurs aux grilles ouvragées assorties aux motifs de l'entrée principale. Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la première cabine qui se présenta. Harry dut se tasser dans un coin pour échapper autant à la presse qu'aux regards curieux qui se posaient sur lui. Il rabattit une partie de sa frange sur sa cicatrice et attendit patiemment dans son coin. L'ascenseur, qui couinait sous la charge, monta lentement vers les étages, accompagné par la même voix féminine que dans la cabine téléphonique.

- Niveau sept : Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus.

Dans ce monde-ci, la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande faisaient donc encore partie d'un même tout, ignorant la politique moldue.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer quelques employés qui s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir mal tenu, décoré de quelques affiches d'équipes de quidditch punaisées de travers dans un plâtre de mauvaise qualité. Un sorcier charriant plusieurs balais se faufila entre ses collègues et disparut à son tour, non sans accrocher au passage le col d'un des fonctionnaires en transit. L'ascenseur repartit.

- Niveau six : Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.

Une demi-douzaine de sorcières sortirent à leur tour, laissant place à de petits avions de papier violet qui planaient paresseusement en l'air, et vinrent s'installer autour de la lampe qui éclairait la cabine dans un froissement de feuilles pliées. Les mots "Ministère de la Magie" soigneusement calligraphiés s'étalaient sur leurs petites ailes.

- Ce sont des notes de service qui voyagent d'un bureau à l'autre, expliqua Arthur Weasley. Avant que quelqu'un n'invente ça, nous utilisions des hiboux, mais ils étaient vraiment trop salissants... Les dépenses qu'occasionnait le nettoyage...

Les avions continuèrent à voleter de-ci, de-là, tandis que les magiciens poursuivaient leur trajet vertical.

- Niveau cinq ; Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

Ce secteur devait grouiller d'activité, car si deux notes s'y engouffrèrent, toute une meute vint les remplacer, remplissant la cabine d'un intense bourdonnement de papier.

- Niveau quatre : Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles.

- S'cusez-moi, dit Bob en sortant avec son poulet incendiaire sous le bras.

Quelques notes le suivirent. Harry repensa aux propos de Bill sur les gobelins et se demanda si les sorciers travaillant dans ce domaine étaient surchargés de paperasse ou, au contraire, se trouvaient en chômage technique par suite d'une rupture des relations.

- Niveau trois : Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartier général des oubliators, Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus.

Des gens qui allaient avoir beaucoup de travail dans les mois à venir, se dit Harry. Il fallait sans doute disposer de beaucoup d'imagination pour mettre au point des explications tenant la route et variées face aux Moldus témoins de magie. Harry soupçonnait que les habitués de la technologie n'étaient pas aussi fermés aux manifestations paranormales que les sorciers voulaient bien le croire. A son humble avis, tous les gens qui n'avaient pas subi le sort d'oubliette devaient savoir à peu près à quoi s'en tenir quant à leurs étranges voisins...

- Niveau deux : Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

- Nous descendons, annonça Mr Weasley.

Ils franchirent le seuil pour passer dans un couloir en meilleur état que celui du département des sports.

- Mon bureau est à l'autre bout...

- Dites, demanda Harry au bout de quelques pas, nous ne sommes plus sous terre ?

Et il désigna la lumière chaude qui se répandait par les fenêtres percées de place en place dans les murs de pierre blanche.

- Si, si. Ce sont des fenêtres enchantées. Ça permet de ne pas déprimer dans le noir. C'est la maintenance magique qui décide quel temps nous auront pour la journée. La dernière fois qu'ils ont demandé une augmentation, nous avons eux droit à deux mois d'ouragans... Pas terrible... C'est là.

Ils tournèrent dans un couloir et passèrent une double porte en chêne extrêmement solide. La salle de l'autre côté ressemblait à un bureau moldu moderne, divisée en de multiples compartiments par des cloisons basses. On parlait beaucoup dans cette pièce et des notes de service volaient en tous sens et à toutes les altitudes. Accroché à droite de la porte, un écriteau (toujours cloué de travers, ça devenait une habitude) indiquait que l'on se trouvait au QG des aurors.

L'ensemble ne donnait pas une très haute idée de la qualité d'organisation de ce corps d'élite. Chacun avait recouvert les parois de son espace de travail d'une quantité affolante de papiers : portraits des criminels les plus recherchés, photos de familles, affiches de quidditch, articles de journaux, cartes postales... Un gaillard vêtu d'une longue robe rouge, fort peu discrète, les cheveux noués en queue-de-cheval, dictait un rapport à une plume à papote aussi voyante que celle de Rita Skeeter. Harry finit par repérer Shacklebolt en pleine conversation avec une sorcière borgne portant un bandeau de pirate. L'auror nota aussi leur présence.

- Ah, Weasley ! Vous avez une seconde, j'ai un mot à vous dire.

- Si c'est vraiment un mot et une seconde, répliqua Mr Weasley d'un ton pincé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

La comédie était si bien jouée que pour un peu, Harry se serait pincé pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il suivit les deux hommes en silence, serrant la boîte à pensine contre lui, tandis que Kingsley les faisait avancer vers son bureau.

Partout autour du fauteuil et de la table, des photos de Sirius avaient été punaisées. Harry les regarda les unes après les autres. Sirius à son entrée à Azkaban, au mariage de James et Lily, des portraits supposés, fondés sur les derniers renseignements... Dans le seul coin libre, une carte constellée de petites épingles rouges et luisantes indiquait les endroits où le fugitif était censé avoir posé le pied. La dernière épingle était fichée à la place du Tibet, et Harry se retint de sourire.

- Bien, disait Shacklebolt d'une voix raide en passant des parchemins à son collège, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations possibles sur les véhicules volants d'origine moldue qui ont été vus dans les douze derniers mois. D'après nos renseignements, Black pourrait encore utiliser sa vieille moto.

Aucun risque, songea Harry. La moto faisait partie des biens de Hagrid, à présent. Et la pauvre Anglia des Weasley ne risquait plus de rendre service à qui que ce fût.

- Et ne traînez pas trop, le retard de votre rapport sur les larmes à feu a bloqué notre enquête pendant un mois entier.

- Si vous l'aviez vraiment lu, rétorqua l'autre sorcier avec hauteur, vous sauriez que le terme exact est "armes à feu". Et j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez attendre pour vos motos volantes, nous sommes surchargés en ce moment.

Un ton plus bas :

- Si tu peux te libérer avant sept heures, Molly nous prépare des boulettes pour le dîner.

A cette perspective, l'estomac de Harry se manifesta légèrement. Sans attendre de confirmation de Kingsley, Mr Weasley entraîna le garçon vers une autre porte qui donnait sur un couloir à gauche. Ils tournèrent à droite dans un autre couloir mal éclairé, puis débouchèrent dans un cul-de-sac, où une porte renfermait le placard à balais, tandis qu'une autre servait au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Le bureau était, hélas, aussi misérable que le craignait Harry. Un as du rangement avait réussi à y faire tenir deux tables, ce qui ne permettait qu'une circulation très restreinte, car les murs disparaissaient derrière des armoires remplies à ras bords de papiers et de dossiers qui menaçaient de s'échapper au moindre souffle d'air. Un tout petit panneau au-dessus d'une chaise exposait des images de voitures moldues, des boîtes aux lettres et le schéma de montage d'une prise électrique. Les restes d'un grille-pain gisaient à côté du travail en attente, au voisinage d'une paire de gants qui se tournaient tout seuls les pouces. Harry nota l'absence de fenêtre dans cette caverne où un Moldu refuserait catégoriquement de passer huit heures par jour.

- Eh oui... soupira Mr Weasley... Ils ont jugé que nous n'avions pas besoin de voir le ciel, par ici. Même si nous en avons demandé une... Tu peux t'asseoir une minute, Perkins n'est pas encore arrivé.

Une autre personne partageait donc cette misère ? C'était affreusement déprimant, et Harry s'installa sur le bord de sa chaise avec un sentiment de malaise. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps.

- Voilà, dit Mr Weasley. Une chance que tes amis nous aient prévenus, où nous aurions complètement raté l'audience. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu te montrer un peu mon travail… Enfin, ne traînons pas, n'oublie pas ta mallette.

Mr Weasley accompagna à nouveau Harry dans l'ascenseur, pour redescendre tout en bas du bâtiment.


	8. Audience Disciplinaire

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, connus ou inconnus ! Aujourd'hui, nous abordons le système judiciaire dans le monde sorcier. N'oubliez pas le bouton en bas de la page, les revues sont le carburant des auteurs. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : l'Audience Disciplinaire<strong>

À peine Harry eut-il ouvert la porte que la salle lui parut familière. Certes, il ne l'avait jamais vue sous cet angle, mais il était impossible de se méprendre les gradins, la chaire, et surtout le fauteuil : autant de détails prouvant que Harry, se trouvait dans la salle où avaient eu lieu les procès de mangemorts quatorze ans plus tôt, à moins que le ministère ne comportât plusieurs salles d'audience identiques.

- Harry Potter, dit une voix masculine. Prenez place.

Harry s'avança lentement vers le fauteuil, les yeux braqués sur les chaînes, ces mêmes chaînes qu'il avait vues enserrer Karkaroff et délaisser Ludo Verpey. Lorsqu'il s'assit enfin, les chaînes furent comme parcourues d'un frisson, mais retombèrent docilement sans entraver Harry. Celui-ci posa la mallette à sa droite et leva les yeux vers l'assistance. Ce qu'il y vit l'alarma au plus haut point : une cinquantaine de sorciers vêtus de robes prune ornées d'un M élégamment brodé se tenaient assis en face de lui, la mine curieuse, austère ou hostile suivant les cas. Et c'était Cornélius Fudge qui présidait le tribunal.

À sa gauche se trouvait une vieille sorcière à la mâchoire carrée que Harry ne reconnut pas, et à sa droite ce qui devait être une autre sorcière, bien que Harry ne pût voir son visage, qui n'était pas éclairé.

- Très bien, dit Fudge. Ne perdons pas de temps. Greffier ?

- Je suis prêt, monsieur le ministre, répondit Percy Weasley d'une voix empressée.

Le frère de Ron était assis dans un coin des gradins, plume en main. Harry se dit que si jouer les secrétaires était tout ce qu'il faisait, il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille pour un métier bien ingrat…

- Audience disciplinaire du 12 Août, récita Fudge, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions _(UNE infraction, s'il te plaît…)_ au décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et au Code international du secret magique _(quoi ?)_ reprochées au dénommé Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie, Amelia Susan Bones (la sorcière à gauche de Fudge hocha la tête et réajusta un monocle sur son œil), directrice du Département de la justice magique et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Perceval Ignatius Weasley…

- Témoin de la défense, dit soudain une voix bien connue derrière Harry. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry vit avec délectation le visage de Fudge pâlir et se décomposer. Il n'avait manifestement pas prévu que le directeur serait là…

- Ah, heu, Dumbledore, balbutia-t-il. Vous avez… heu… été... prévenu de… de la modification… de l'heure de l'audience ?

- J'ai dû rater le message, répondit Dumbledore sans lâcher Fudge du regard. Mais à la suite d'une heureuse erreur, je suis arrivé au ministère avec trois heures d'avance.

Des murmures parcoururent bientôt les gradins. Certains membres du Magenmagot commençaient à se douter des véritables raisons de ces changements de dernière minute. Fudge, visiblement mal à l'aise, attendit que Dumbledore se soit assis (sur un fauteuil qu'il fit lui-même apparaître) pour lire les charges on aurait dit un concours pour dire « il a lancé un Patronus » de la façon la plus verbeuse possible.

- Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? demanda alors Fudge.

- Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Il y a trois ans, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du ministère pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie, c'est cela ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et pourtant, l'interrompit grossièrement Fudge, vous avez fait apparaître un patronus la nuit du 2 août ?

Alors, c'était comme cela qu'il entendait le piéger : exiger des réponses « oui » ou « non » à des questions biaisées en censurant toute explication et tout contexte. La lutte serait rude.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- En sachant qu'il est interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans de recourir à la magie en dehors de l'école ?

Harry aurait pu l'attaquer sur « moins de dix-sept ans », le premier cycle se terminant plutôt vers seize ans. Mais étant toujours en premier cycle, il s'abstint et répondit simplement par l'affirmative.

- En sachant également que vous vous trouviez dans une zone abondamment peuplée de Moldus ignorant tout de notre monde ?

- Oui.

- Et conscient que l'un de ces Moldus se trouvait tout près de vous ?

Oh oh, il manquait assez de précision dans la phrase pour la déclarer fausse, avec un peu de bonne volonté. À l'attaque !

- Non, répondit fortement Harry.

- QUOI ?

La salle fut plongée dans le silence.

- Indépendamment du fait qu'en tant que membre de ma proche famille il ait déjà été au courant de ma condition de sorcier, il était impossible audit Moldu de voir le sort dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Harry attendit juste une seconde pour la forme, puis s'empressa de reprendre la parole pendant qu'on ne l'interrompait pas.

- En effet, il était non seulement effondré face contre terre, mais aussi en état de choc dû à la présence d'un… d'une créature magique à un mètre de lui. _(qui naturellement, n'a pas été détectée, _s'abstint-il de remarquer…)

- Une créature magique à Little Whinging ? demanda Mrs. Bones, appâtée.

- Ridicule ! répliqua Fudge. Ce garçon invente n'importe quoi pour se disculper, c'est évident !

- C'est pourtant vrai, répondit Harry. Mon cousin a été profondément choqué. Traumatisé, je dirais même.

- Et je sup…

- Pouvez-vous décrire les créatures en question ? interrompit Mrs. Bones.

- Je dois pouvoir faire mieux, dit Harry en tendant le bras pour attraper la mallette.

Harry se leva, posa la valise à l'envers sur le siège, tenta de l'ouvrir, la retourna et l'ouvrit en grand. La pensine de voyage occupait pratiquement toute la place, à l'exception d'un logement contenant une bouteille solidement fermée. Un entonnoir était même prévu pour le rangement des souvenirs. La foule se remit à chuchoter en apercevant la pensine, tandis que Harry débouchait la bouteille pour la verser dedans. Sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore, il posa alors sa baguette contre sa tempe et se concentra.

_- J'ai intérêt à démarrer APRÈS avoir rangé ma baguette. Et si je pouvais ne pas trop montrer Mrs. Figg non plus… Mais la baguette est plus importante._

Harry posa délicatement le fil de pensée et se retourna vers l'assistance.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il faille que quelqu'un descende pour voir. Il ne faudrait pas que cette pensine soit accidentellement et brutalement renversée avec le souvenir dedans…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces salades, répondit Fudge.

- Alors faisons au plus vite, dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

- Exactement, dit Mrs Bones en se levant.

L'autre sorcière la suivit et Harry pu enfin voir ce qu'on appellera charitablement son visage. En fait, on aurait plutôt dit un crapaud, avec sa bouche trop large et son teint blafard. Le jeune homme avait une curieuse envie de lui enlever le ridicule petit nœud de velours noir qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux courts, à la façon d'une petite fille. Mais ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle avait à présent l'air aussi mal à l'aise que Fudge…

Les deux sorcières plongèrent simultanément leur main dans la pensine, suivies de près par Dumbledore. La salle fut emplie d'un profond silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles retirent leur main, visiblement choquées toutes les deux.

- Merlin, dit Mrs Bones, perdant son monocle. Mr Potter a été attaqué par des détraqueurs !

- Allons, c'est impossible, commença Ms. Ombrage.

Son timbre surprit Harry. On aurait dit une voix d'enfant, en total contraste avec son apparence massive.

- C'est absolument ridicule, ajouta-t-elle. C'est une fumisterie, bien entendu.

- Voyons, Dolores… Si c'était un faux, croyez-vous vraiment ce jeune homme capable d'un travail aussi parfait ?

- Euh, non, bien sûr, balbutia Ombrage, déstabilisée. Mais quelqu'un a pu…

- Se donner beaucoup de mal, répondit Mrs. Bones. Au lieu, par exemple, de déclarer s'être trouvé sur place et avoir lancé le patronus lui-même…

- Ne vous laissez pas avoir, Amelia, dit Ms. Ombrage en regagnant sa place. Cette histoire n'est tout simplement pas plausible.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi une histoire aussi _peu_ plausible ? objecta Mrs. Bones en se rasseyant à son tour.

Fudge reprit la parole.

- Une très intéressante performance, sans doute longuement répétée avant l'audience. Mais vous avez vu trop gros. Que feraient des détraqueurs dans une banlieue moldue, et quelles auraient été les chances qu'ils croisent un sorcier sur leur chemin ? Ludo Verpey lui-même ne parierait pas sur une coïncidence pareille…

- Mais personne n'a parlé de coïncidence, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce mais parfaitement audible.

- Qu'entendez – vous – par – là ? articula Fudge d'une voix aussi hostile que possible.

- J'entends par là qu'ils se sont rendus spécifiquement à Little Whinging, lieu de résidence d'Harry Potter, avec ordre de l'attaquer.

Ombrage toussota et Fudge lui donna la parole.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle, je ne suis pas sûre de vous avoir très bien compris. Je sais que c'est un peu bête, mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru vous entendre suggérer que le Ministère de la Magie pouvait avoir ordonné une… attaque… sur cet enfant !

- Oh, je ne pense absolument pas, naturellement, qu'il puisse s'agir d'un ordre officiel du ministère. Mais plusieurs personnes, au sein de l'administration comme à l'extérieur, ont la possibilité de donner un tel ordre, ou de le relayer.

- L'intégrité des agents du ministère ne saurait être mise en doute ! aboya Fudge.

- Et la source de l'ordre peut tout aussi bien être extérieure, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Nous avons déjà discuté à ce sujet, Cornélius.

- Et ce que vous me suggérez est complètement fantaisiste, Dumbledore. Seul le ministère a pouvoir sur les détraqueurs, et ceux-ci restent à Azkaban.

- Vous êtes dont persuadé que le souvenir présenté ici est un faux de qualité irréprochable, et qu'aucun détraqueur n'était présent à Little Whinging ce soir-là ?

- Tout à fait ! s'emporta Fudge.

S'il ne cogna pas du poing sur la table, il s'en fallut de peu.

- Pas vraiment, décréta Mrs Bones. Dites-moi, Mr Potter, où avez-vous obtenu cette pensine ?

- Ici même, répondit honnêtement Harry. Au ministère.

- Ah ? fit la sorcière, attendant des précisions.

- Euh... oui. Monsieur Basile McLagan et ses frères m'ont proposé leur aide en me fournissant une pensine afin de vous montrer les faits le plus exactement possible, madame.

- Excellente suggestion, approuva Mrs Bones. Cornélius, je ne vois pas comment ce garçon aurait eu le temps de truquer une pensine entre son arrivée dans nos murs et sa comparution.

- Nous n'avons que ce seul témoignage, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas valable aux yeux de la loi, rétorqua le ministre.

- J'ai un témoin qui peut confirmer la présence de ces détraqueurs, annonça paisiblement Dumbledore.

- Qui ? aboya presque Fudge.

- Elle se nomme Arabella Figg, expliqua Dumbledore. Elle est la voisine de Harry Potter depuis des années. Vous allez m'objecter que ce n'est pas une sorcière, puisqu'elle ne figure pas sur vos listes, et c'est tout à fait exact, puisque cette aimable dame est cracmolle. Elle est prête à répondre à toutes vos questions.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'entendre d'autres sornettes, coupa Fudge, provoquant quelques remous dans les rangs des juges derrière lui.

- Mais il me semble que d'après la charte des Droits du Magenmagot, tout accusé a le droit de faire entendre des témoins à décharge. C'est bien la politique du Département de la justice magique ?

- En effet, opina Mrs Bones.

- Dumbledore, intervint Fudge, il est hors de question de faire venir un témoin qui a sans doute été longuement conditionné par vos soins. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de déterminer l'influence que vous avez pu exercer sur cette dame Figg, aussi nous ne prendrons pas le risque de recevoir un témoignage partial.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant une telle énormité. Mrs Bones commençait à trouver la plaisanterie un peu longue et ses yeux froids se tournèrent soudain vers le ministre.

- Dites-moi, Cornélius, est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez vraiment envie de faire chasser ce garçon de Poudlard ?

Quelques juges ricanèrent dans les rangs du fond.

- Quoi ? Mais... non... pas du tout...

- Suite à ce que j'ai vu dans cette pensine, poursuivit Bones d'une voix assez tranchante pour tenter un boucher, il y avait bel et bien deux détraqueurs dans ce quartier moldu et ils ont attaqué les garçons. Je n'ai décelé aucune anomalie dans ce souvenir, rien qui pourrait faire croire qu'il a été modifié ou déformé. En tant qu'enquêtrice, j'ai une très bonne connaissance de ce genre de pratiques, je vous le rappelle.

Quelle douce façon de dire que Fudge était parfaitement ignare dans ce domaine et qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se donner plus longtemps en spectacle.

- Et il serait bon, ajouta-t-elle, de mener une investigation approfondie pour savoir ce que ces créatures faisaient là. Il n'est pas totalement impossible que deux d'entre elles aient quitté Azkaban. Il n'y a jamais eu de système de comptage des détraqueurs sur l'île.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire, grogna Fudge, dont le visage prenait progressivement des teintes de coucher de soleil, envoyer un agent avec un crayon et un calepin ?

- Non, répliqua rudement Bones. Envoyer des aurors ! Eux sauront à quoi s'en tenir.

- Je me permets de vous remettre en mémoire que ce ne sont pas des soi-disant détraqueurs dont nous devons débattre ici, mais des actions de ce garçon ! Nous examinons les infractions commises à l'encontre du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie par les sorciers mineurs !

- Nous sommes bien d'accord, fit Dumbledore, qui paraissait un peu moins serein qu'à l'ordinaire.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse, Harry se serait beaucoup amusé à suivre l'échange comme on regarderait des joueurs de ping-pong se renvoyant la balle.

- Mais la présence des détraqueurs, disait le directeur de Poudlard, est directement reliée à ce sujet. L'article 7 du décret stipule en effet que l'on peut faire usage de magie devant des Moldus dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, en particulier lorsque la vie du sorcier ou de la sorcière est en jeu, ou celle de tout autre personne présente.

- Nous connaissons tous très bien le contenu de cet article, je vous remercie ! fulmina le ministre.

- J'en suis convaincu, répondit le directeur d'un ton qui disait clairement le contraire, aussi serons-nous sans doute d'accord pour estimer que le recours au patronus en pareille situation relève précisément de ces circonstances exceptionnelles ?

- Oui, si des détraqueurs étaient présents, ce dont je doute fort.

- Vous avez la pensine, et un témoin oculaire que vous refusez d'entendre. Vous pouvez toujours la faire entrer et l'interroger.

- Je... Euh... non, bafouilla Fudge en triturant sa plume. Je veux régler cette question aujourd'hui !

Une telle déclaration ne pouvait manquer d'impressionner les juges, et ce fut le cas, mais certainement pas dans le sens désiré par le ministre.

- Certes, fit Dumbledore, l'air grave, mais on pourrait finir par imaginer que vous refusez d'entendre un témoin-clé, ce qui constituerait un grave déni de justice.

- Déni de justice ? Comme vous y allez, railla Fudge, sa voix montant en puissance. Avez-vous jamais pris la peine d'établir la liste de toutes les histoires abracadabrantes que ce garçon a inventées pour essayer de couvrir ses usages abusifs de la magie en dehors de l'école ?

- Excusez-moi, intervint Harry, mais de quoi parlez-vous, exactement ?

- Tout d'abord, de ce sortilège de lévitation lancé il y a trois ans...

- Je suis désolé, monsieur le ministre, mais vous m'accusez d'avoir lancé ce sort par défaut, répliqua Harry. Vous n'avez jamais eu la preuve formelle que c'était ma baguette qui l'avait produit, puisque personne n'a pris la peine de vérifier.

- Et, poursuivit Fudge en essayant de ne pas se laisser démonter, vous avez gonflé votre tante comme un ballon !

Un coup de poing de trop sur la table eut pour effet de renverser une bouteille d'encre qui macula les papiers étalés devant le ministre.

- Vous avez estimé qu'il était inutile et idiot de punir de jeunes sorciers qui ne contrôlent pas encore très bien leur magie, surtout en cas d'émotion forte, rappela complaisamment Harry. Et vous m'avez assuré vous-même qu'il n'y aurait aucune poursuite concernant ce cas.

Quelqu'un étouffa un petit rire parmi les juges.

- Sans compter vos actions à Poudlard, continua le ministre avec hargne.

- Mais ce dernier point ne concerne pas le ministère, décréta Dumbledore, à moins que vous n'ayez modifié une autre loi pendant ces dernières semaines ? Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, souvenez-vous que le ministère n'a aucune autorité pour expulser un élève de l'école ou pour juger les faits qui s'y sont produits. Il ne peut non plus confisquer une baguette sans avoir la preuve que les faits reprochés à l'accusé ont été commis. Je vous ai parlé de tout cela le 2 août. Hélas, dans votre admirable empressement à veiller au respect de la loi, vous en oubliez vous-même – par complète distraction, je suppose – des dispositions essentielles.

- Les lois peuvent être changées, répliqua Fudge.

- Cela, je n'en doute pas, admit Dumbledore. Et vous avez déjà procédé à quelques petites modifications. Je note que seulement quelques semaines après mon renvoi du magenmagot, il est désormais d'usage de réunir un grand tribunal pénal pour juger un simple usage de la magie chez un sorcier de premier cycle.

Des gens s'agitèrent sur leur siège, d'autres toussèrent, mal à l'aise.

- Harry Potter est accusé d'avoir commis une certaine infraction et il a présenté sa défense en toute bonne foi. C'est à présent à vous de rendre votre verdict.

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans le dos de Fudge, tandis que Harry tentait en vain d'accrocher le regard de Dumbledore. Celui-ci préférait de loin détailler les juges qui parlementaient. La vieille Miss Figg lui aurait-elle rapporté les mots pas très aimables que Harry avait eus à son égard ce soir-là ?

La rumeur mourut et Harry redressa un peu la tête.

- Qui est partisan d'abandonner les charges contre le prévenu ? lança Mrs Bones d'une voix de stentor.

Harry sentit un grand poids s'enlever de sur ses épaules quand il vit plus de la moitié des mains se lever.

- Les partisans d'une condamnation ?

Sans surprise, Fudge et la tête de crapaud comptaient parmi la demi-douzaine qui leva la main. Se rendant compte qu'il était mis en minorité, le ministre avala sa salive, sans doute dans l'espoir de décoincer la grosse arête qui semblait s'être fichée dans sa gorge, puis il parvint à articuler :

- Les charges sont abandonnées.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

- Excellent, dit Dumbledore. Je dois m'en aller, à présent. Bonne journée à vous tous.

Et il quitta la salle sans même un coup d'œil en direction de son soi-disant protégé.


	9. Malheurs

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs anciens et nouveaux. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des revues. Je me bornerai à leur demander s'ils apprécieraient beaucoup que je fasse un copié-collé du même chapitre à chaque nouveau post.

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : les Malheurs de Molly Weasley<strong>

Harry resta un instant assis sur le fauteuil, tâchant de comprendre à quoi rimait ce comportement. Certes, il avait bien entendu la sentence du tribunal, qui le dégageait d'un poids énorme, mais il aurait apprécié de pouvoir discuter un peu de deux ou trois points touchant à la surveillance de Privet Drive. Comme personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui, à l'exception du crapaud, Harry se leva, prit la mallette à pensine, y remit la petite bassine de pierre, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas qu'il força à rester tranquille, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Derrière la porte, Arthur Weasley attendait toujours, la mine inquiète.

- J'ai vu passer Dumbledore, mais il n'a pas dit ce que...

- Les chargées sont levées, le rassura Harry en fermant la porte.

Et dire que le bon directeur n'avait même pas pu calmer les inquiétudes d'un de ses plus fervents partisans, juste en passant...

- Oh ? C'est magnifique ! C'était impossible qu'ils te condamnent, ils n'avaient pas assez d'arguments pour ça, mais ça soulage bien quand même de l'entendre !

Harry allait lui répondre quand les juges sortirent de la salle d'audience.

- Ma parole, mais tu as eu droit à la cour au grand complet ? s'effara Mr Weasley.

- On dirait, confirma Harry.

De très rares sorciers adressèrent un petit salut au fonctionnaire, dont Mrs Bones, mais la grande majorité affecta de l'ignorer. Fudge et le crapaud passèrent devant le pauvre Arthur comme s'il était transparent. En revanche, ils dédièrent tous les deux un regard furieux au Serpentard. Enfin, en bout de file, Percy sortit à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Lui aussi fit mine de ne pas voir les deux sorciers qui se tenaient près de lui, et s'éloigna dans le couloir, ses parchemins roulés sous son bras, le dos raide comme à la parade. La bouche de son père se mit à trembler légèrement, mais ce fut le seul signe extérieur de sa détresse.

- Bien, fit le pauvre homme d'un ton trop léger. Je vais te ramener tout de suite à la maison pour que tu puisses annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je te déposerai en allant à Bethna Green m'occuper de ces maudites toilettes.

- Comment allez-vous arranger ça ?

Normalement, Harry n'aurait pas demandé de détails, mais il se sentait si heureux que même les cours de Binns lui auraient paru intéressants.

- Rien de très compliqué, juste un anti-maléfice, expliqua Mr Weasley en montant vers l'étage numéro neuf. Mais le plus grave ne vient pas des dégâts. C'est l'attitude que révèle ces actes. Se moquer des Moldus est très amusant pour certains sorciers, mais c'est l'expression de quelque chose de beaucoup plus pervers et cruel.

- _Du racisme ordinaire_, songea Harry. J_e me demande si les sorciers trouveraient ça encore drôle après que leurs voisins aient vu rouge et leur aient balancé une bombe atomique sur la tête..._

_- _En ce qui me concerne... poursuivit son compagnon. Et *~] !

Le juron qui lui échappa concernait les deux hommes qui discutaient non loin de là. L'un était le ministre et l'autre, ce cher vieux Lucius en personne.

- Tiens, tiens, fit-il d'une voix traînante en se tournant vers les arrivants. Le Patronus Potter.

Harry ravala le salut insultant qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il était inutile de donner à Fudge une nouvelle occasion de lui créer des ennuis.

- Monsieur le ministre m'a informé de la chance que vous avez eue tout à l'heure. C'est très étonnant de voir comment vous arrivez toujours à vous sortir des situations les plus inextricables en vous tortillant.

- Je n'ai rien tortillé du tout, monsieur, répliqua Harry. Pas même les faits. Je dirais au contraire que j'ai été très direct. Ceci dit, vous avez raison. Je m'en tire toujours très bien. Bizarrement, il y a des gens que ça énerve...

Lucius Malefoy releva son nez pointu en direction d'Arthur.

- Et voici le fidèle Weasley ! Que diable faites-vous ici ?

- Je travaille au ministère, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton faussement aimable. L'auriez-vous encore oublié, par hasard ?

- Absolument pas. Je suppose que vous étudiez toujours autant les objets moldus ?

- En l'occurrence, je m'occupe plutôt de réparer les dégâts causés par des sorciers aussi malveillants que stupides.

- Et vous, monsieur, que diable faites-vous ici ? demanda Harry d'un air innocent.

- Je ne pense pas que les affaires privées du ministre vous concernent en quoi que ce soit, Potter, dit sèchement Malefoy en lissant le devant de sa robe.

Le geste tira légèrement sur le tissu, faisant tinter des pièces d'or au fond d'une poche.

- Des affaires fructueuses, à n'en pas douter, ricana Harry. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous retarder plus que cela, monsieur. Je vous souhaite le bonjour.

Lucius haussa les épaules puis commença à se détourner.

- Et passez-le à Tommy de ma part ! ajouta Harry d'un ton entendu en filant vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois les portes refermées, il se tourna vers son compagnon :

- Mais que fiche-t-il à ce niveau ?

- Il devait vouloir s'approcher du tribunal, je suppose, expliqua Arthur, nerveux au possible. Pour savoir si tu étais renvoyé ou non. Il faudra que j'avertisse Dumbledore. Des contacts avec Fudge...

- En quoi consistent leurs fameuses affaires ?

- Il y a de l'or en jeu, sans aucun doute. Malefoy a toujours été généreux envers toutes sortes d'organismes charitables, qui lui permettaient de bien se faire voir et de rencontrer des gens utiles. En échange de ses largesses, ils lui rendent service en retardant le vote de projets de lois qui le dérangent... Ce genre de choses...

Il ne décolérait toujours pas quand l'ascenseur parvint à l'atrium. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une volée de notes violettes, suivies d'un gaillard parfaitement imposant, en dépit de la canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait lourdement pour marcher. La plupart des sorciers, Harry l'avait remarqué, n'étaient pas très musclés, puisqu'ils s'évitaient beaucoup d'exercices physiques par l'usage de la magie, mais celui-ci faisait exception à la règle. Il devait pouvoir attraper Arthur par le col de sa chemise et le soulever du sol d'une seule main.

- Bonjour Weasley, fit l'homme d'une voix de basse. Le ministre est toujours en bas ?

- Oh non, je ne pense pas. Il a dû remonter dans son bureau en compagnie de son... visiteur.

- Encore ? Bon, j'y vais, soupira le gaillard en levant au plafond ses yeux couleur d'ambre. Merci du renseignement.

- Wow ! Fit Harry quand le phénomène fut dans la cabine, et lui dehors. C'est qui, ce monsieur ?

- Le chef des aurors.

- C'est le boss de Tonks ?

- Tout à fait. Il va vérifier que Fudge n'est pas mis sous imperium, comme d'habitude. Il perd son temps, parce que j'ai bien peur qu'il n'agisse de son propre chef, ce qui n'a rien de très rassurant.

Tout en parlant, ils passèrent devant la fontaine de la propagande, où les McLagan les attendaient avec impatience.

- Alors, alors ?

- C'est dans la poche ! Je rentre à Poudlard !

- Génial !

- Tenez : je vous rends votre pensine, dit Harry en tendant la mallette.

- Merci bien, mon gars. A une prochaine fois !

Les deux oncles firent de grands saluts avant de filer par une des cheminées du hall. Harry saisit alors la bourse assez bien garnie qui pendait à sa ceinture, la retourna au-dessus du bassin de la fontaine, et y vida l'intégralité des pièces qu'elle contenait. Un peu de générosité n'avait jamais tué personne.

# #

- OUAAIIS ! C'était évident, qu'ils allaient te lâcher !

Planté au milieu de la cuisine, Fred – à moins que ce ne fût George – exprimait sa satisfaction à retrouver son partenaire silencieux pour la nouvelle année scolaire.

- Excellent, approuva l'autre jumeau en levant le pouce.

- Ils étaient obligés de le disculper, dit leur père. Ils n'avaient plus aucun élément à charge, une fois qu'ils ont eu les faits sous les yeux.

- Hmm, fit Harry. En attendant, pour des gens aussi persuadés que vous de mon acquittement, vous avez l'air tous drôlement soulagés, hein ?

Un gros éclat de rire salua cette remarque, tandis que Ginny et les jumeaux entamaient une sorte de danse de Sioux autour de la cuisine en chantant :

- Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...

- Du calme, les enfants, intervint Arthur. Sirius, il faut mettre Dumbledore au courant, Lucius a toujours ses entrées chez Fudge... même s'il a désormais Scrimgeour sur les talons.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, nous avons vu Lucius en pleine conversation avec le ministre.

- **Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...**

- Chut ! grogna Sirius. On préviendra Dumbledore, pas de problème.

- Parfait ! Bon, je vais filer, j'ai des toilettes sous maléfice à remettre en ordre. Euh, Molly, je vais certainement rentrer assez tard, puisque je relaie Tonks, mais Kingsley viendra sans doute dîner. Alors, à bientôt.

Il déposa en partant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme, puis s'éclipsa. Il semblait toujours aussi heureux de vivre sous la conduite de sa (trop ?) énergique épouse, se dit Harry.

- **Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré...**

- Silence, tous les trois ! Harry, mon grand, viens manger quelque chose, tu n'as rien pris au petit déjeuner. Ron, c'est prêt !

Le sixième Weasley descendit l'escalier au petit trot. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant la chorégraphie menée par sa fratrie.

- Inutile de demander si ça s'est bien passé, on dirait, commenta-t-il en attrapant des assiettes pour les aligner sur la table.

Harry cligna de l'œil avant de disposer les couverts, tandis que Molly épluchait des pommes de terre à grands coups de baguette.

- Alors, c'était comment ? demanda Ron, avide de nouveauté.

- Tout le tribunal était là. Dumbledore s'est point... est venu témoigner pour moi, mais il a été un peu bizarre. Il n'a jamais regardé de mon côté, et il a filé dare-dare à la fin de l'audience. Même pas dit au revoir, si tu vois le tableau.

- Je comprends pas, finit par lâcher Ron. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être malpoli. Remarque, ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils l'ont viré, alors ça ne doit pas être très confortable de se retrouver tous dans la même pièce, non ?

- C'est possible.

En allant chercher les serviettes, Harry se pencha vers l'armoire et murmura :

- Rien de neuf ?

- Pas un mot ce matin, répondit Salazar.

Harry referma vivement la porte avant que Sirius ne se rendît compte qu'il causait avec son espion attitré. Puis l'attention fut détournée par les grosses louchées de purée que Molly distribuait généreusement dans les assiettes, accompagnées de parts de poulet rôti. Le trio de fêtards abandonna ses tours de piste pour venir se régaler, sans pour autant cesser de répéter leur refrain.

- Dumbledore viendra fêter ça ? s'enquit soudain Sirius d'un ton un peu raide.

- Oh non, répondit Mrs Weasley, il est vraiment trop occupé.

- **IL S'EN EST TIR****É****!**

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

# #

Les jours qui passèrent après cette audience mémorable renforcèrent la conviction que Harry avait acquise lors du déjeuner : Sirius était tout sauf ravi de le voir retourner à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il affichait une joie de façade, mais son comportement se ressentait de sa déception, et il se montrait excessivement désagréable avec tout le monde même si, aux dires de Salazar, Rogue en prenait plus que les autres lors des réunions.

- Mais ma parole, il est jaloux, ou quoi ? s'étonna Ron en apprenant cela.

Le dernier frère Weasley avait développé une certaine forme d'intelligence psychologique au cours des dernières semaines, sans doute à force de moucharder tous les adultes qui passaient dans la maison. Aussi sa réflexion n'attira que des grognements d'approbation de la part de ses frères, de sa sœur et de Harry, qui travaillaient avec lui à nettoyer des moisissures au fond d'une rangée de placards dans les chambres du second étage. Ils parlaient tous à voix basse, car Sirius s'était de nouveau enfermé dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère pour nourrir Buck.

- A ce point ?

- J'en ai peur, opina Ginny. La place de Harry est à Poudlard, Sirius le sait, mais pour lui, Poudlard veut dire que ce pauvre petit Harry sans défense va se retrouver sous la coupe du grand méchant professeur Rogue.

- Boh, fit Fred, notre Harry ne risque pas grand-chose. Depuis que le vieux Rogue a compris qu'il avait un cerveau en état de marche, il lui fiche la paix. Ça marche même bien entre vous, non ?

- C'est bien là le problème, expliqua sa benjamine. Pour Sirius, que le fils de son grand copain James s'entende aussi bien avec l'ennemi, c'est une trahison, une espèce de manquement à sa mémoire, tu vois. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait encore digéré le fait que Harry soit un bon Serpentard.

- C'est idiot, rétorqua George. Ça prouve juste que ces disputes de jeunesse, c'est complètement débile. Rogue est du genre rancunier, mais il a quand même laissé tomber ça. Sirius devrait arrêter de s'accrocher. Je l'aime bien, mais je commence à en avoir assez de l'entendre répéter toujours les mêmes vieux préjugés.

- Ouais, on a la preuve que certains Slys sont cools : Sarah, Zabini, Nott dans une certaine mesure, Urquhart... Même Flint était pas mal, quand on y repense, dit Fred avec un soupir nostalgique.

- Pour en revenir à Sirius, dit Harry, il devait penser que je resterais ici tout le temps si jamais j'étais renvoyé. Ça lui aurait fait une compagnie acceptable. Je veux dire, quelqu'un d'aussi enfermé que lui et qui ne pourrait rien faire pour l'ordre.

- Il va vraiment falloir lui organiser une thérapie pour qu'il te laisser un peu respirer, commenta Ron depuis le fond d'un placard.

- Pas encore fini ? coupa une voix depuis le palier.

- Maman ! protesta George. Moi qui croyait que tu venais nous féliciter pour notre efficacité ! Tu te rends compte de la quantité de saleté que nous avons enlevée depuis que nous sommes là ?

- Vu votre enthousiasme à fournir de l'aide à l'ordre, je pense que vous pouvez en effet faire votre part en rendant cette maison habitable.

Ceci dit, elle redescendit vivement à la cuisine.

- Gron... Ce serait bien si les gens pour lesquels nous bossons nous donnaient un coup de main, émit Ron depuis son placard.

- Ou une petite récompense, ajouta Fred.

- Ou de la considération, renchérit Ginny.

- Ou des félicitations, enchaîna George.

- Ou un poil de confiance, conclut Harry.

# #

Le mois d'août passa rapidement. Harry s'en réjouissait. La venue de septembre signifiait qu'il pourrait enfin sortir de cette maison moisie, sale et poussiéreuse où il était confiné pour respirer un air plus frais, dormir dans un lit en bon état, sortir dans le jardin quand il en avait envie et manger une cuisine moins bourrative que celle dont il "bénéficiait" à Grimmauld Place. Les membres de la fratrie Weasley partageaient son opinion, mais évitaient de la formuler pour peu que Sirius ou leur mère se trouvât dans les parages.

Toute cette petite troupe s'ennuyait ferme. Les adultes allaient et venaient, échangeaient quelques mots en chuchotant, mais ne faisaient rien pour tenir les "enfants" au courant de ce qui se tramait. Tout le monde, Sirius compris, devait penser (ou plutôt, Dumbledore avait pensé pour eux) que Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entendre plus que ce qu'il avait appris le soir de son arrivée. Comme par hasard, chaque fois que Rogue venait dans la demeure, Molly s'arrangeait pour le tenir éloigné du hall. Seule Tonks avait l'air de juger qu'il était tout à fait à point pour en savoir plus, mais comme elle était la benjamine de l'ordre, personne ne prenait son avis en compte et on faisait en sorte que Harry la vît le moins possible. C'était regrettable, car il la trouvait aussi aimable qu'amusante, et il trouvait parfois bien triste leur différence d'âge.

Par chance, Salazar poursuivait son travail d'espion. Le petit homme de bois en entendait beaucoup pendant les réunions. Il s'agissait avant tout de garder quelque chose au ministère, et si Salazar ne parvint pas à déterminer quoi, il apprit en revanche que cela se trouvait au département des mystères, et que cela tourmentait beaucoup Dumbledore de penser qu'il y avait bien peu de sorciers pour garder la chose en question. D'où la présence d'un membre de l'ordre chaque soir, sous une cape d'invisibilité.

# #

Le dernier jour des vacances se leva enfin. Harry faisait sa malle quand Ron fit son entrée dans la chambre en brandissant deux enveloppes.

- Les listes de livres, expliqua-t-il en lançant l'une d'elles à son voisin. J'ai cru qu'ils les avaient oubliées. On les reçoit plus tôt que ça, normalement.

Harry roula une chaussette dépareillée et la jeta dans la poubelle style Pierrafeu installée près de la porte. Celle-ci avala la chaussette en émettant un petit gloussement satisfait. Le livre des Monstres, voyant son jouet favori lui échapper, poussa un grognement lugubre. Mais comme il avait déjà détruit l'autre moitié de la paire, c'était bien fait pour lui.

- Deux nouveaux bouquins seulement, ça nous fera moins mal au dos, annonça Harry en parcourant la liste. Un guide des enchantements niveau 5 et _Théories des stratégies de défense magique_, de Wilbert Eskivdur.

CRAC !

- C'est pour quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda Ron avant même que ses frères n'eussent ouvert la bouche.

- Oh, nous venions juste parler du futur mort, amnésique ou chômeur qui a mis le livre d'Eskivdur sur notre liste.

- Dumby a trouvé un prof de défense, et il était temps..., dit Fred.

- En laissant traîner nos oreilles, nous avons entendu papa dire à maman qu'il devenait très difficile de se procurer un prof, même en augmentant le salaire ou en lui mettant une baguette dans le dos pour le faire avancer jusqu'à l'école, s'amusa George.

- Ouais... Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Leur cadet secouait sa lettre dans tous les sens et vérifiait l'enveloppe avec le plus grand soin.

- Rien d'autre que les parchemins. Parfait, décréta Ron avec un large sourire. Pas la moindre trace d'un atome d'insigne de préfet. Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille.

- Sûr, approuva Fred. Sinon, maman ne t'aurait plus lâché.

- Des recommandations à n'en plus finir, sans compter les réunions et les morpions à surveiller.

- Et vous deux, aussi.

- Ah ! Tu parles ! Hé, Harry, rien pour toi ?

- Non plus. Dommage ; je ne pourrai pas mettre de retenue à Malefoy. Mais je ne serai pas forcé de jouer les modèles de bonne conduite pour les plus jeunes. Ouf !

- Ma tête à couper que Granger est préfète, dit Ron en pliant des pulls.

- Je pense que ta tête va rester là où elle est, gloussa George. Et c'est bien ennuyeux pour nous... Que Granger hérite d'un badge, je veux dire ! Elle va nous rendre la vie impossible, avec ses envolées moralisatrices. Je n'ai rien contre les têtes bien pleines, mais je les préfère du genre Sarah. C'est plus compatible avec ma vision du monde.

- _Notre_ vision du monde, corrigea son jumeau.

- Qui est aussi celle de Harry, puisqu'il nous a aidés...

- Hé bien, que se passe-t-il, ici ?

- Euh, euh... rien de spécial, madame, répondit précipitamment le Serpentard.

- Rien, vraiment ?

Les yeux de Molly scrutèrent attentivement son dernier fils, qui lui envoya un faible sourire avant de se remettre à ranger ses pantalons. Le visage de sa mère passa en un clin d'œil de l'espoir à la déception et elle embraya aussitôt sur un autre sujet.

- Puisque vos listes de livres sont enfin arrivées, dit-elle, vous n'avez qu'à me les donner. J'irai faire les courses cet après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il va aussi falloir que j'achète de nouveaux pyjamas. C'est fou ce que ces enfants grandissent vite...

- Je parie qu'elle va nous dire ce soir que les vêtements coûtent atrocement cher, grommela Ron dès que sa mère eut quitté la chambre.

- Elle n'a pas le temps de les faire elle-même, objecta sa sœur.

- Je ne lui demande pas de me tailler un pyjama, rouspéta son frère. Eh, je sais déjà recoudre mes boutons. A la moldue, précisa-t-il.

- Ronnie se met à la couture ? ricana Fred.

- Marre-toi, répliqua Ron avec colère, mais tu feras comment, quand tu seras tout seul chez toi ? Pas de fille pour t'aider et tu ne connais même pas un petit sortilège ménager. Avec du fil et des aiguilles, c'est peut-être plus long, mais on ne risque pas de mettre le feu à ses robes si on se plante.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Harry. Si la couture n'est pas assez virile à ton goût, je te signale que je m'occupe de mes ourlets depuis plusieurs années...

- Mon Dieu, et maintenant, il va nous annoncer qu'il fait aussi de la broderie, s'effara George.

- Moi, je trouverais très mignon que mes enfants aient des robes ou des oreillers brodés par leur papa, déclara Ginny en souriant.

- Et tu fais aussi la lessive et les papiers peints? demanda Fred d'un ton narquois.

- Vous êtes lamentables, renchérit George d'un ton faussement dégoûté. Viens, Fred, on s'en va.

La préparation des valises se poursuivit jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, puis les apprentis sorciers partirent en vadrouille dans la maison. Harry, qui aurait bien aimé se décrasser les poumons sur le Chemin de Traverse, traversa la salle à manger puis la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée, la mine mélancolique. Il s'arrêta devant une large fenêtre qui donnait sur ce qui avait dû être, en son temps, un magnifique jardin. De l'autre côté, à travers la saleté qui marbrait la vitre, on distinguait une serre qui abritait les restes de plantations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix de Sirius derrière lui.

- Je jetais juste un coup d'œil, répondit Harry, sur la défensive. Ce sera vraiment très joli quand nous aurons déblayé tout ça et nettoyé la serre.

- Hors de question que vous touchiez à ça, gronda son parrain. Je ne veux pas voir les fantaisies végétales de ma mère et son meeerveilleux jardin d'hiver ressuscités, c'est clair ?

- Ouais. C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux en terrain vague, persifla Harry avant de remonter au premier.

Mise au courant, Ginny affirma qu'elle tenterait quand même de procéder à quelques petits arrangements avant le départ. De fait, Harry la vit se glisser en bas pour procéder à un inventaire des dégâts.

Molly rentra des courses plus tard que prévu, vers six heures du soir, les bras chargés de livres.

- Les gens arrivent pour dîner, alors descendez en vitesse, ordonna-t-elle.

Une petite procession se forma sur-le-champ dans l'escalier en direction de la cuisine.

Tonks était déjà dans la place, se balançant mollement sur sa chaise. Sirius avait pris un siège non loin d'elle et Lupin tirait une chaise vers lui pour s'asseoir plus près de la cheminée. Kingsley attendait sagement son dîner, et Maugrey entra juste derrière la file d'adolescents.

- Bonsoir, Alastor, claironna Molly. Je suis contente que tu sois là, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu regarder dans le secrétaire du grand salon et nous dire ce qui se cache dedans ? Personne n'a osé l'ouvrir, c'est peut-être dangereux.

- Tout de suite.

L'œil artificiel de Maugrey pivota vers le plafond pour étudier le problème.

- Ce bureau, là, dans le coin ? C'est un épouvantard. Tu veux que je monte m'en occuper ?

- Pas du tout, je suis parfaitement capable de m'en charger moi-même, répondit aussitôt Molly. Sers-toi donc un verre.

- Merci.

Mr Weasley fit son apparition alors que les bouteilles de bièraubeurre se posaient les unes après les autres devant les dîneurs. Sa femme fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver derrière lui Mondingus Fletcher, qui tentait de dissimuler quelque chose sous son manteau.

Une fois tout le monde assis, les plats circulèrent et les assiettes se remplirent au milieu des conversations. Ron expliquait à voix basse que sa mère regrettait sans doute l'absence d'insigne de préfet dans son courrier. Tonks, qui s'était créé une chevelure extra-longue d'un rouge éclatant, se mit à rire.

- Peuh ! Moi non plus, je n'ai pas été préfète. Mon directeur de maison disait que je manquais de certaines qualités indispensables.

- Lesquelles ? interrogea aussitôt Ginny.

- La capacité à me conduire convenablement, dit Tonks en riant.

- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi le choixpeau m'a envoyée là-dedans. Je m'y suis ennuyée...

- Pas été préfet non plus, indiqua Sirius.

- Rien d'étonnant, pouffa sa cousine. Tu n'as jamais été une référence en matière de bonne conduite ou de sérieux dans les études ! C'est Remus qui a eu droit à la palme.

- Dumbledore espérait sans doute que je remettrais les autres dans le droit chemin. Inutile de préciser que j'ai lamentablement échoué.

Autour d'eux, on papotait de sujets sans importance. Molly tentait de convaincre son mari que les cheveux de Bill auraient bien besoin d'une coupe, mais que son fils refusait de l'écouter. Bill était majeur, non ? Si les catogans lui plaisaient ?

Harry s'éloigna un moment de la table et aperçut les jumeaux en pleine négociation avec Fletcher.

- Viens voir, chuchota Fred.

- Regarde ce que Ding nous a trouvé, ajouta George en montrant de petites graines noires et ratatinées qui émettaient un crépitement à peine audible.

- Des graines de Tentacula vénéneuse, idéales pour nos produits, mais comme elles sont sur la liste des substances interdites à la vente de classe C, nous avons du mal à les dénicher.

- Alors, nous disions donc dix gallions pour le lot ?

- Avec tout le monde que j'me donne pour les avoir, dit Fletcher avec incrédulité, non les gras, ce s'ra vingt et pas une noise de moins.

- Très humoristique, lâcha Fred.

- La meilleure, jusqu'à ce soir, c'était six mornilles pour un sac de piquants de noueux, compléta son frère.

- Faites gaffe, Maugrey doit surveiller les moindres mouvements de Mondingus, indiqua complaisamment Harry.

- Ah ouais, grogna Fletcher en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Bon, d'accord, dix gallions, mais grouillez-vous de les emporter.

- Merci Harry ; et maintenant, nous allons vite les emmener là-haut.

Il regarda les jumeaux s'esquiver en croisant les doigts pour que leur mère n'apprenne jamais qu'il était l'origine des fonds de leur petit commerce. Elle ne l'accueillerait sans doute plus aussi aimablement si elle savait qu'il aidait les garçons à embrasser une carrière qui lui déplaisait fortement. Derrière lui, Sirius et Kingsley parlaient sans trop de discrétion :

- ... Dumbledore aurait dû nommer Harry préfet ! Ça montrerait qu'il lui fait confiance.

- Surtout après ce que la Gazette a raconté, certes. Mais il attire déjà assez l'attention comme ça.

- Il doit avoir ses raisons, enchaîna Lupin.

Harry haussa les épaules et revint vers la table pour poser son verre.

Mrs Weasley paraissait à deux doigts de succomber au sommeil, mais tint à monter au salon pour chasser l'épouvantard de sa cachette, non sans avoir recommandé aux enfants de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Harry aurait bien tenté de filer dans sa chambre, lui aussi, mais Maugrey tenait à lui parler.

- Viens là, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Il tira d'une de ses nombreuses poches une photo écornée.

- L'ordre du Phénix, à l'origine, expliqua Maugrey. J'ai retrouvé ce truc en cherchant ma cape de rechange, puisque Podmore attend Dieu sait quoi pour me rendre celle que j'apprécie le mieux.

Des gens agitaient la main sur la photo et Harry distingua Maugrey lui-même, avec un nez encore entier, Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, toujours avec un chapeau violet, et la forme gigantesque de Hagrid.

- Là, c'est Marlene McKinnon. La pauvre femme s'est fait tuer une semaine après qu'on ait pris la photo, avec toute sa famille. Là, les Londubat.

Harry songea que Neville ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, avec son visage rond au sourire un peu timide. Il n'avait rien de son père, à part sa couleur de cheveux.

- Ils me manquent, dit doucement Maugrey. Emmeline Vance, que tu connais déjà, Lupin... Benjy Fenwick, qu'on a retrouvé aux quatre coins de Londres, éparpillé par petits bouts façon puzzle, le pauvre garçon. Ici, Edgar Bones, le frère d'Amelia. Y est passé avec toute sa famille aussi... Podmore, qui a l'air fichtrement jeune, dis donc ! Et Caradoc Dearborn, disparu six mois après la photo. Jamais retrouvé. Elphias Doge... Les frères de Molly, Fabian et Gideon Prewett, morts eux aussi, se sont battus comme des enragés... Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore ; drôle de bonhomme, pas causant... Dorcas Meadows, c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a tuée. C'est dire si elle avait dû l'exaspérer... Sirius... Ah ! Et voilà tes parents... avec le petit salopiot...

Fol Œil désignait sous ce terme Peter Pettigrew, qui tenait compagnie à James et Lily. Harry se sentit un peu triste à l'évocation de tous ces gens morts. Si peu parmi l'ancienne équipe étaient encore en vie... Et parmi les vivants, certains auraient été plus tranquilles six pieds sous terre...

Il remercia Maugrey et profita de ce que Sirius voulait discuter avec le vieil auror pour s'esquiver enfin vers le premier étage. Voir la photo lui avait mis le moral au fond des chaussures. Tous ces sorciers heureux qui faisaient "coucou" de la main sans se douter de la suite de l'histoire...

Harry s'arrêta sur le palier en entendant quelqu'un pleurer. La porte entrouverte du salon laissait filtrer des sanglots affolés et il s'y rendit aussitôt.

Molly Weasley était recroquevillée contre un mur, sa baguette en main, gémissant à la vue d'un cadavre étendu sur le tapis. Harry reçut lui aussi un choc tant l'apparence de Ron était réussie.

- R... Riddikulus ! bégaya Molly en tendant sa baguette.

Crac ! Le cadavre changea de visage pour devenir Bill, inerte, les yeux ouverts et vides.

- Riddikulus !

Crac !

Bill fut remplacé par son père, les lunettes brisées, le visage inondé de sang.

- Riddikulus !

Il semblait que chaque fois qu'elle répétait la formule, l'épouvantard se découvrait de nouvelles aptitudes, prenant l'apparence de toute la famille Weasley à la file.

- Arrêtez et sortez, proposa Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Maugrey va finir ça...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Le garçon poussa un ouf de soulagement en voyant arriver Lupin et Maugrey, suivis de Sirius, tandis que la créature se changeait en un Harry Potter des plus convaincants.

- Riddikulus, fit calmement Lupin.

La pleine lune se leva au milieu du salon, avant de se dissoudre en volutes de fumée grise.

Mrs Weasley s'effondra dans un déluge de larmes.

- Allons, dit doucement Lupin, c'était juste un épouvantard. Molly... Il ne faut pas...

- J... je les vois m... morts sans ar... arrêt... J'en f... fais des cauchemars... t... toutes les nuits !

Sirius regardait d'un air perplexe le tapis où s'était trouvé les faux cadavres. Maugrey fouillait le reste du salon, au cas où.

- N'en p... parlez surtout pas à Arthur, dit Molly en s'essuyant les yeux, la voix mal assurée. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache... que je me conduis comme une idiote.

- Mais non, mais non. Ce n'est pas idiot de se faire du souci, voyons.

- Je suis si inquiète... La moitié de la famille fait partie de l'ordre et ce serait... un miracle si tout le monde s'en sortait... Et P... Pe... Percy qui ne nous parle plus ! Si quelque chose arrivait avant que nous ayons pu nous réconcilier ? Et si jamais Arthur et moi étions tués ? Qui s'occuperait de Ron et Ginny ?

- Ça suffit, intervint Lupin, plus fermement, cette fois. Nous sommes mieux préparés, nous avons une bonne longueur d'avance, nous savons ce que projette Voldemort (petit cri effrayé de Mrs Weasley) et si je ne peux pas garantir que personne ne prendra de coups, je peux affirmer que nous sommes dans une meilleure situation que la dernière fois. Nous étions à un contre vingt. C'était impossible de tenir.

- Et ne te soucie pas trop de Percy, coupa Sirius. Il changera d'avis. Voldemort va se montrer à nouveau et là, tout le ministère va nous supplier de lui pardonner. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'accepterai leurs excuses.

- _Quel grand seigneur, _songea Harry. _Non mais tu crois vraiment que Fudge va te présenter des excuses ? T'es encore plus arrogant que Malefoy, ma parole ! Rien d'étonnant, ça doit être de famille._

- Et si jamais vous aviez des ennuis, enchaîna Lupin, tu crois vraiment que nous laisserions tes enfants mourir de faim ?

- Je suis une idiote, répéta Molly.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en enfilant son pyjama, Harry se dit que les angoisses de Molly pour les siens étaient sans doute les plus fondées qu'elle eût jamais exprimées jusque-là. Pour le moment, il s'agissait pour chaque joueur de placer ses pions. Mais quand le combat commencerait pour de bon... Les méchancetés de l'épouvantard pourraient bien se révéler prophétiques.

Sur ces tristes pensées, sa cicatrice le brûla soudainement et son estomac se contracta de peur. Puis la douleur passa.

- Encore en pétard, ce bon Tom, soupira Harry en se massant le front.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, de parler tout seul, gloussa une voix amusée, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au ricanement de Salazar, depuis la toile accrochée au mur.

- Tant qu'il n'y a que vous pour entendre...


	10. Luna Lovegood

Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nous faisons connaissance avec Miss Lovegood et les cadeaux pas nets de Sarah Cobbyte.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Luna Lovegood<strong>

Harry dormit d'un sommeil de plomb et eut bien du mal à se réveiller au matin du 1er septembre, malgré l'insistance de Fred, qui le secoua sans ménagement pour le tirer du lit.

- Dépêche-toi un peu, maman pique sa crise, elle répète que nous allons encore manquer le train.

Harry entendit des raclements de pieds au-dessus de sa tête, puis un vacarme épouvantable. A en juger par les cris de sa mère, George avait ensorcelé sa valise et celle de son jumeau pour les envoyer au rez-de-chaussée sans se fatiguer, mais les lourdes malles avaient heurté Ginny et lui avaient fait dévaler tout l'étage avant qu'elle n'atterrît rudement dans le hall.

- TU AURAIS PU LA BLESSER GRAVEMENT, SOMBRE IDIOT !

- IMMONDES CRÉATURES, VOUS SOUILLEZ...

Le portrait de Mrs Black, réveillé par le bruit de la chute, fut heureusement très vite réduit au silence. Harry se leva et s'habilla à toute vitesse sous l'œil d'Hedwige, qui claqua du bec quand il la mit dans sa cage.

- Désolée, ma grande.

- Vous êtes prêts, là-dedans ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley en passant la tête dans la chambre.

- Presque. Ginny va bien ?

Molly observa Harry sous toutes les coutures pendant un instant avant d'assurer que oui. Puis une autre voix monta du hall.

- Non, il est impossible de partir tant que cette andouille de Podmore ne sera pas rentré ! Il nous manque un membre de l'escorte, bon sang !

- Ah, Maugrey... commenta Ron en enfournant précipitamment un livre dans sa malle.

- Une escorte ? Ça va être d'une discrétion... soupira Harry. Ils croient que Voldemort se cache derrière une poubelle en attendant une occasion de me sauter dessus ?

Ron émit un grognement en essayant de retenir un éclat de rire. L'image de l'ennemi public numéro un tapi derrière une benne à ordures lui paraissait tout à fait hilarante.

- VOUS ALLEZ DESCENDRE, OUI ?

Le rugissement maternel fut efficace. Les garçons empoignèrent leurs bagages et se ruèrent dans l'escalier, sans prêter trop d'attention aux cris qui avaient repris en bas.

- Harry, dit Molly, tu pars avec moi et Tonks. Alastor s'occupe des bagages, laissez tout ici, les enfants. Et... Sirius ! Par Merlin, Dumbledore a dit non !

Harry se retourna pour découvrir un énorme chien noir qui sautait dans l'entrée.

- Je vous jure... Si ça t'amuse, grommela Molly.

Pendant qu'elle écartait les bagages de son chemin, Ginny se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour chuchoter à Harry :

- J'ai Salazar dans ma valise. Je te le rends dans le train.

Sa mère sortir la première de la demeure, Harry et le chien sur les talons. A peine eurent-ils posé pieds ou pattes sur le trottoir que la maison s'estompa derrière eux et finit par disparaître.

- Tonks est là-bas, indiqua Mrs Weasley en désignant une vieille dame coiffée d'un chapeau plat d'un violet facilement repérable.

Elle grogna de nouveau en voyant Sirius faire des cabrioles au milieu de la place, courant dans tous les sens, effrayant les pigeons et bondissant sur ses pattes arrière.

- Salut Harry, lança gaiement Tonks en les rejoignant. Vous n'êtes pas en avance...

- Je sais... marmonna Molly. Mais Alastor voulait attendre Sturgis. Et nous n'avons pas de voitures... Enfin, qu'est-ce que je raconte... Fudge ne prêterait même pas une plume cassée à Arthur, en ce moment. Tsss... Mais comment font les Moldus ?

Tandis que le trio avançait à grandes enjambées, le chien noir continuait ses pitreries dans la rue, sous le regard courroucé de la matriarche Weasley.

# #

Après vingt minutes de marche soutenue, ils parvinrent à King's Cross et franchirent la barrière entre les gares sorcière et moldue presque au pas de course. La longue forme rouge du Poudlard Express crachait sa vapeur en direction de la verrière et toute une foule se pressait le long du quai.

- Salut ! Joli toutou, remarqua une voix familière non loin de Harry.

- Salut Sarah ! Les vacances ont été bonnes ?

- Excellentes. J'ai trouvé des tas de choses passionnantes, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Ouf, voilà Alastor et les valises, se rassura Molly à côté d'eux.

- Attends, c'est Maugrey, là ?

- Ça y ressemble...

Coiffé d'une casquette de porteur, Maugrey arrivait à son tour, poussant un chariot chargé de malles, de cages et de quelques sacs.

- C'est bon, je pense qu'on ne nous a pas suivis.

- Toujours aussi parano, commenta Sarah, tandis que dans son panier, son chat noir Discret crachait son mécontentement face à la vilaine figure de ce nouvel arrivant.

Ron fit son apparition, s'empara de sa valise et se mit en quête de Lee Jordan, vite suivi par les jumeaux, qui saluèrent élégamment Sarah au passage, et par Ginny, qui préféra rester avec les deux Serpentard.

- Pas d'ennuis ? demanda Fol Œil à Lupin qui accompagnait la fratrie.

- Pas l'ombre d'un.

- Tant mieux. Mais je vais quand même dire deux mots à Dumbledore au sujet de Sturgis. C'est la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il nous fait le coup. Va devenir aussi fiable que Mondingus. Qu'est-ce que vous écoutez, vous trois ?

Instinctivement, Harry et les filles firent un pas en arrière. Discret cracha derechef.

- Soyez prudents, conseilla Lupin. Faites bien attention si vous écrivez un courrier, il peut être surveillé.

- Dans le doute, n'écrivez rien du tout, compléta Maugrey.

- Amusez-vous bien quand même, ajouta Tonks en faisant la bise à tout le monde (Harry sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues). J'espère vous revoir à Noël.

Un coup de sifflet fit prestement monter les élèves dans les wagons, et sous les dernières recommandations de Molly, Harry aida ses camarades à hisser leurs valises à bord. Sirius se redressa soudain pour poser ses pattes sur les épaules du garçon, mais Molly le rappela sèchement à l'ordre. Il était temps de se quitter, car à peine le trio fut-il monté que l'express s'ébranlait et avançait sur les rails. Tout le monde échangeait de grands signes de la main, et Harry distingua entre les panaches de vapeur la forme noire d'un chien qui courait sur le quai. Puis le train sortit de la gare et Sirius se trouva hors de vue.

- Bon, allons nous trouver une place, lança Ginny.

- Dis, Sarah, tu as vu Théodore et Blaise ?

- Non, pas encore. Ça m'embête d'autant plus que la petite sœur de Blaise vient cette année à Poudlard. Il faut la mettre au parfum, cette chère enfant.

- Tu comptes l'inscrire au club des farceurs ?

- C'est obligé. Je suis certaine que nous allons rencontrer chez elle de très bonnes dispositions...

Tout en cherchant des places, ils croisèrent une autre Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass, une fille sympathique à l'épaisse chevelure châtain clair, qui revenait du wagon de tête.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Bonjour Daphné, répondit Ginny, qui était dans la même année. Tu as pris de sacrées couleurs, dis donc !

- Oui, les vacances en Tunisie font souvent cet effet-là, s'amusa Greengrass en souriant de toutes ses dents impeccables. Dites, j'ai jeté un œil au wagon des préfets...

- Ils en ont un pour eux tous seuls ? s'étonna Harry. Et dire que nous sommes serrés comme des sardines...

- Oui ; c'est une parfaite injustice sociale. Plus sérieusement... J'ai vu toute la nouvelle fournée.

- Je suppose que Blaise pour Serpentard, c'est trop demander ?

- Hélas oui. Nous avons Moon et cette sale pimbêche de Parkinson.

- Oh non... grogna Harry.

- Pour Serdaigle, Goldstein et Patil.

- C'est bon.

- MacMillan et Abbot à Poufsouffle.

- Ça peut aller.

- A Gryffondor, Thomas et Granger.

- Pitiéééé... gémit Ginny. Thomas n'arrête pas de me reluquer !

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Bon, je vais tenter de retrouver Tracy, et ça ne va pas être du gâteau, dans tout ce fouillis. A ce soir !

- Je suis é-cœu-rée, décréta Sarah.

- Bienvenue au club. Enfin, ne nous plaignons pas, Malefoy n'est pas préfet. C'est déjà ça de pris.

Secouant la tête et maudissant le sort, les trois comparses avancèrent encore dans le couloir, récupérant au passage Neville Londubat, qui cherchait lui aussi une place, son crapaud à la main.

- Bonjour Neville ! claironna Ginny. Tu viens avec nous ? Ça rétablira l'équilibre entre les deux maisons.

- Euh... oui. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde au fond.

- Ginny, même à deux contre deux, vous êtes encore en infériorité numérique.

Un bruit bizarre au fond de la valise de la jeune fille fit rougir celle-ci jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Ah ! Ici, c'est encore libre, annonça gaiement Sarah en parvenant devant un des derniers compartiments.

En réalité, il y avait déjà un occupant, ou plutôt une occupante. Neville recula aussitôt d'un pas, l'air peu assuré.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

- Mais pas du tout, le coupa Ginny. Luna est très gentille.

Elle passa la tête par la porte vitrée du compartiment pour saluer la demoiselle qui lisait un magazine.

- Bonjour Luna ! Nous pouvons nous asseoir avec toi ?

- Hmm ? Oui, oui, tout à fait, répondit une voix douce.

Les apprentis sorciers s'installèrent donc en compagnie de ladite Luna. C'était une fille relativement petite, aux longs cheveux blonds peu soignés, aux grands yeux gris clair arrondis, qui dégageait une impression au mieux de tête-en-l'air, au pire de fofolle patentée. Harry se retint de rire en notant la présence d'une baguette magique derrière l'oreille de Luna, telle un crayon, et d'un collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre autour de son cou. Sans compter qu'elle lisait son magazine à l'envers...

- Je vous présente Luna Lovegood, déclara Ginny, élève de Serdaigle dans mon année. Alors, voici Sarah Cobbyte et Harry Potter, de Serpentard, et Neville Londubat, de Gryffondor.

- Je me souviens de toi, dit Luna en fixant Neville. Je t'ai vu danser au bal de Noël l'année dernière.

- Ah ? Euh... Oui... Tu as dansé, toi ?

- Oh non, pas du tout. Personne ne m'a invitée. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aime pas danser à deux.

Pendant un instant, ce fut le silence, tandis que les nouveaux arrivants déballaient quelques affaires. Harry sentit son estomac gronder et pria pour que la sorcière aux douceurs arrivât très vite. Ginny farfouilla parmi ses vêtements et lui tendit la statuette, qui affichait une mine déconfite.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis très déçu, marmonna Salazar.

- Par quoi ?

- Par ses habits. Il n'y a pas un seul dessous affriolant, là-dedans.

TUNK ! fit la statuette contre les armatures de la malle de Harry.

- Ouille...

De son côté, Neville sortit de sa valise un étui renforcé qui ressemblait beaucoup à une bouteille thermos. Une étiquette rouge prodiguait force avertissements, malheureusement écrits trop petit pour que Harry parvînt à les lire.

- Tu l'as emmenée ? Génial ! s'extasia Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cadeau de Sarah pour mon anniversaire, expliqua Neville sans prendre garde à l'expression horrifiée de Harry et Ginny. C'est une plante très spéciale.

Pour accepter un présent de Cobbyte, il fallait, décida Harry : 1) tout ignorer des antécédents de cette charmante personne, 2) être suicidaire, 3) bon pour l'asile, 4) ou juste très innocent (rayer les mentions inutiles). Et la plante confirma cette opinion.

Elle avait l'allure globale d'une orchidée dotée d'une unique fleur assez volumineuse, mais d'une orchidée revue et corrigée par Salvador Dali. La corolle d'un rouge flamboyant traversé de taches mouvantes pourpre et orangées se dressait au bout d'une tige noire comme du charbon, sous laquelle on distinguait la circulation d'une sève lumineuse à l'éclat de lave en fusion.

- Orchidea volcanica furiosa, dit fièrement Neville. L'orchidée de feu...

Harry éprouva brusquement l'envie de changer de place. Voire même, de wagon.

- C'est très joli, assura Luna. _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela, Harry se carra dans son fauteuil. Il gardait toujours un œil sur la fleur écarlate, espérant que son nom ne lui venait que de sa couleur. Mais dans le monde sorcier, ce genre d'espoir se révélait généralement vain.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs prit pied dans un espace déjà bien rempli, obligeant Neville à garer ses jambes pour éviter de se faire piétiner les orteils. Qu'est-ce que Cho Chang pouvait bien leur vouloir, en particulier en affichant une mine partagée entre la colère et le dédain que Harry aurait pourtant juré être propriété exclusive de Drago Malefoy.

- Je peux te parler une minute ? exigea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Ça dépend pour quoi, répondit froidement le Serpentard. C'est une réunion entre amis, ici.

- Oui... très certainement, lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à Luna qui lisait toujours à l'envers. Je...

La phrase en resta là.

Harry avait commis l'erreur de quitter la plante des yeux. Une gerbe de flammes d'un mètre de haut jaillit soudain de la fleur, tandis que celle-ci se secoua telle un chien qui s'ébroue, lançant de grosses étincelles dans toutes les directions. Plusieurs vêtements prirent feu. Pris de panique, Neville lâcha la plante que tout le monde regarda tomber au sol, comme au ralenti. Heureusement, ceux qui étaient assis eurent le réflexe de mettre les pieds sur leurs sièges, avant que la seconde gerbe de flammes ne puisse leur incinérer les jambes. Quant à Cho, elle eut juste le temps de bondir en arrière hors du compartiment, se cogner bruyamment contre la fenêtre et tomber. Avant que les autres aient rassemblé leurs esprits, elle se releva, saisit la poignée et claqua la porte du compartiment.

Tout le wagon entendit Ginny apostropher Neville qui avait imprudemment tiré sur une des feuilles de la plante. Sarah reçut aussi un savon pour avoir offert à Neville un tel engin de mort, et l'humeur de Ginny ne s'arrangea pas quand elle lui répondit innocemment qu'il était meilleur qu'elle en botanique et qu'elle avait juste eu peur de ne pas savoir s'en occuper. Ginny n'abandonna les charges que quand Sarah lui demanda qui elle préférait savoir avec une telle plante dans les mains, en arborant un sourire carnassier.

Il fallut un moment à la compagnie pour retrouver son calme. L'apparition du chariot de friandises détourna les attentions du fâcheux incident qui venait de se produire et Harry, qui sentait venir l'hypoglycémie, ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer une chocogrenouille. Il grignotait la deuxième quand Théodore et Blaise poussèrent la porte à leur tour.

- Je savais qu'on allait forcément vous trouver tout au bout du train, puisque nous étions près de la locomotive, grogna Zabini en s'affalant sur le seul fauteuil resté libre.

- Ta sœur n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit Sarah.

- Non, Rena Fallstar l'a prise en charge. Elles doivent papoter avec Beline et deux ou trois autres filles. Je les laisse s'arranger. Après tout, nous avons l'année entière et encore deux autres après celle-ci pour la familiariser avec notre approche de Poudlard. Et... oh, pardon, Théo ! Je te laisse passer.

Sans faire de façons, Théodore s'assit dans l'espace libre sous la fenêtre et sortit des fondants du Chaudron d'une de ses poches.

- Vous êtes au courant pour les préfets ?

- Ouais. Greengrass nous a rapporté le désastre, répondit lugubrement Sarah. Je croise simplement les doigts pour que cette fonction ne réveille pas le côté mère-la-morale qui s'abrite dans un coin du crâne de Granger, ou les Gryffondor vont s'ennuyer. Surtout Fred et George. Remarque... J'exagère peut-être un peu. En matière d'effraction réglementaire, cette fille en connaît un rayon, elle aussi. A part ça... Parkinson et Moon seront gênants. C'est Malefoy qui leur tient lieu de cerveau, alors bonjour les dégâts !

- Weasley a dit que finalement, il aurait aimé être préfet rien que pour obliger Crabbe et Goyle à faire des lignes en guise de punition, s'amusa Blaise. Il y a eu un miracle pendant l'été, avec ce garçon ?

- Disons que nous avons réussi à cohabiter sans nous étriper, dit prudemment Harry. En fait, il suffisait juste de trouver une situation où ses talents cachés pouvaient se manifester.

- Tout à fait. Ça lui fait du bien, de vieillir un peu, approuva Ginny. L'âge bête, je pense qu'il en est sorti.

- Il y en a qui feraient mieux de ne jamais y entrer, dit Luna d'un ton rêveur.

Harry tenta de déchiffrer la couverture du journal qu'elle lisait avec tant d'attention. Il parvint à lire le titre à l'envers : le Chicaneur, et reconnut le chapeau vert de Fudge.

- Dis Luna, je peux t'emprunter ton journal, s'il te plaît ?

- Uh ? Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en lui tendant le magazine. Bonne lecture !

La couverture représentait une caricature du ministre de la Magie, d'assez mauvaise facture, le montrant serrant un sac d'or dans une main et le cou d'un gobelin de l'autre. Un sous-titre en lettres rouges dégoulinantes, à la mode des films d'horreur des années 50, posait la question suivante : "Jusqu'où ira Fudge pour s'emparer de Gringotts ?"

D'autres éléments de la une promettaient un numéro assez délirant :

_**Corruption à la ligue de quidditch : comment l'équipe des Tornades a-t-elle fait pour gagner ?**_

_**Les secrets des anciennes runes révélés !**_

_**Sirius Black : tueur ou victime ?**_

Ça, par contre, cela pouvait être intéressant...

Harry tourna les pages pour découvrir une nouvelle caricature, fort peu identifiable, de Sirius, debout sur un tas d'ossements, sa baguette en main. En plus d'être mal dessinée, l'image était d'un goût... Malgré tout, le jeune homme commença à lire.

**Sirius Black est-il aussi noir qu'on le dépeint ?**

**Un redoutable tueur en série ou un innocent changeur de variétés ?**

- C'est quoi, ce délire ? commenta Zabini en se penchant pour mieux lire.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit Harry. Voyons un peu la suite.

_Il y a maintenant quatorze ans que Sirius Black est considéré comme l'auteur du meurtre de douze Moldus innocents et d'un sorcier. Sa fuite audacieuse du pénitencier d'Azkaban il y a deux ans a déclenché la plus grande chasse à l'homme jamais entreprise par le ministère de la Magie. De l'avis général, il est urgent de le retrouver pour le rendre aux détraqueurs et lui infliger le châtiment qu'il mérite. _

_MAIS LE MERITE-T-IL VRAIMENT ?_

- Jusque-là, rien d'aberrant, jugea Zabini.

_Un fait nouveau et troublant permet en effet de penser que Sirius Black ne serait peut-être pas coupable du crime pour lequel on l'a envoyé à Azkaban._

- Sans rire, marmonna Harry.

_En réalité, nous dit Doris Purkiss, au 18, Acanthia Way, Little Norton, il se pourrait bien que Black n'ait même jamais été présent sur le lieu de la tuerie._

- Là, ça commence à devenir marrant...

"_Les gens n'ont pas compris que Sirius Black est un faux nom, affirme Mrs Purkiss. L'homme que l'on croit être Sirius Black n'est autre que Stubby Boardman, le chanteur du groupe Croque-Mitaines, qui a quitté la scène après avoir reçu un navet en pleine figure lors d'un concert donné à Little Norton il y a près de quinze ans."_

- Sa musique était si pourrie que ça ? s'esclaffa Blaise.

"_Je l'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil en voyant sa photo dans le journal. Il est impossible que Stubby ait commis ces crimes pour la bonne raison que, ce jour-là, il dînait aux chandelles en ma compagnie. J'ai écrit au ministre de la Magie et je pense qu'il accordera sous peu une grâce pleine et entière à Stubby, alias Sirius."_

- La vache... souffla Harry, partagé entre le rire et l'ahurissement. C'est un canard spécialisé dans le canular, ou quoi ?

- Non, affirma Blaise, dans le sens où son directeur croit vraiment tout ce qu'il publie. Je te jure que le reste est à l'avenant.

Les deux compères parcoururent le journal en alternant les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et les éclats de rire.

Imaginer Fudge en éventreur de gobelins était ainsi fort réjouissant, quant à les jeter du haut d'une tour ou les mettre dans du pâté en croûte... En revanche, l'idée que le ministre voulait s'assurer un contrôle sans faille sur les réserves d'or et les comptes en banque collait assez bien avec les propos tenus par Bill à Grimmauld Place.

Les autres articles valaient bien celui-là. On accusait les Tornades de Tutshill de verrouiller le championnat de quidditch à coups de chantage, de sabotage de balais et d'actes de violence sur les supporteurs. Un sorcier prétendait avoir volé jusqu'à la lune et en avoir rapporté des grenouilles sélénites en guise de preuve. On vous disait aussi que si vous lisiez la formule runique à l'envers, vous y liriez un sortilège vous permettant de changer les oreilles d'un adversaire en kumquats. Ben voyons...

- C'est génial, ce truc ! Je vais m'y abonner pour rigoler un coup chaque fois que j'en aurai besoin, décréta Théodore quand les deux autres lui eurent passé le journal.

- Merci, dit Luna. Ça fera très plaisir à mon père.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est lui le directeur.

Théodore éclata de rire.

- Alors ça me fera doublement plaisir de vous l'acheter !

- Théodore ?

- Oui, Ginny ?

- Reprends le Chicaneur tout de suite.

- Hein ?

- Malefoy arrive avec ses gardes du corps.

- Pas besoin, alors. Ce bouffon devrait suffire à me faire rire.

Quand Malefoy ouvrit à son tour la porte du compartiment, personne ne parut noter son entrée. Harry et Neville conversaient à propos de l'orchidée, Sarah s'était plongée avec Luna dans l'étude des runes du Chicaneur, Blaise semblait faire la sieste et Théodore contemplait le paysage. Ceci dit, chacun d'eux avait sa baguette à portée de main, voire déjà en main dans le cas de Blaise.

- Tiens, Potter s'est trouvé de nouveaux amis, fit la voix traînante de Malefoy. Et encore qui font pitié. Tu as l'intention de monter une organisation charitable, Potter ?

- Hmm ? Tiens, mangemort junior, répondit Harry d'un ton faussement surpris. Ton père a bien passé ma commission à Monsieur Sang-Mêlé Voldemort, j'espère ? Franchement, je serais déçu s'il avait oublié.

- Surveille ta langue, Potter. Contrairement à toi, j'ai les préfets dans ma poche.

- Et contrairement à toi, je peux compter sur la majorité de ma maison, Malefoy...

- Et aussi sur les autres, ajouta Ginny d'un ton féroce. Alors va vite retrouver tes copains. Pansy doit s'ennuyer sans toi.

- Faites tous bien attention à vous. Je vous suivrai à la trace comme un bon chien et si vous faites un pas de travers...

- Je crois qu'un furet serait une image plus appropriée pour toi, commenta paresseusement Blaise. Boïng, boïng... fit-il en mimant de la main les rebonds successifs d'un objet sur un sol imaginaire.

Un éclat de rire précipita la retraite de Malefoy, mais Sarah garda les sourcils froncés.

- Comme un chien, hum ?

- Ouais...

Si Lucius avait vu Sirius sur le quai, vu les bonnes relations qu'il entretenait avec le ministre, les mensonges de Kingsley pourraient être éventés en très peu de temps.

Songeurs, ils se replongèrent dans l'étude du panorama qui défilait devant la fenêtre.

# #

Les lumières s'allumèrent dans le couloir et au-dessus de la porte, signalant la tombée de la nuit et la proximité de l'école. Les sept apprentis sorciers se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs robes et de descendre leurs valises du filet à bagages. Ginny récupéra Coquecigrue et Neville fourra Trevor dans sa poche. Sarah avait déjà le panier de Discret sous son bras. Bientôt, la petite troupe put sortir et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte la plus proche. Quelques élèves se tenaient déjà au milieu du couloir et dévisagèrent Harry avec insistance quand celui-ci passa devant eux. Par bonheur, aucun incident n'éclata.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'express s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un grand grincement de freins serrés. Harry descendit sur le quai et s'écarta du bord pour éviter la bousculade. Ses camarades le rejoignirent rapidement. A son grand soulagement, Neville avait rangé l'orchidée incendiaire dans son étui de transport. Il vit aussi Théodore faire un grand signe de la main à la Poufsouffle Susan Bones, qui descendait du wagon suivant.

- Hé, hé, fit Ginny. Ça marche bien, vous deux !

- Pas du tout, affirma Nott avec sérieux. Je lui ai demandé d'aller au bal à Noël dernier parce que c'est une des rares personnes de l'école à ne pas me regarder de travers. Et c'était moi ou McMillan, qui danse comme un manche. Nous sommes de bons copains, et c'est tout.

- C'est déjà pas mal, apprécia Zabini. Eh ! Vous vous rendez compte ? On a les quatre maisons dans notre bande !

- Yeepee ! Quelqu'un sait où on peut acheter du champagne ? plaisanta Sarah.

- Je vais chercher. Je vous laisse, faut que je parle à ma sœur.

- Dites, fit la voix de Neville. Vous avez vu ? Hagrid n'est pas là.

En effet, la silhouette massive du garde-chasse/professeur n'était visible nulle part. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore rentré de sa mission, songea Harry en soulevant sa valise pour se diriger vers les calèches qui attendaient derrière la gare.

Parvenu à la hauteur des véhicules, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Devant lui, entre les brancards, se tenaient des créatures cauchemardesques, des sortes de chevaux squelettiques aux yeux blancs sans pupilles, le dos orné d'une paire d'ailes membraneuses, et dont la mâchoire supérieure laissait voir des crocs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Théodore à voix basse. Toi aussi, tu peux les voir, maintenant.

- Pardon ?

- J'ignore pourquoi, mais il faut avoir vu et compris la mort pour se rendre compte de leur présence. Pas très agréables, n'est-ce pas ? Je les vois depuis mon arrivée ici. C'est en causant avec d'autres personnes que j'ai fini par savoir pourquoi.

- Moi aussi, je les vois, dit Luna derrière eux. Vous n'êtes pas fous.

- Et moi aussi, murmura Neville.

Le cheval fantôme le plus proche d'eux tourna la tête pour les regarder... en tout cas pour regarder dans leur direction. Harry frissonna, puis rassembla son courage et monta dans la calèche, dont les ressorts couinèrent légèrement. Neville le suivit, puis Théodore, et enfin Luna, qui caressa l'apparition avant de gravir le marchepied.

Le trajet vers le château se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ce rappel sinistre des pertes et des disparitions de leurs êtres chers avait laissé les quatre adolescents sans voix. Et même les lumières de Poudlard qui grandissaient tandis qu'ils s'en rapprochaient ne pouvaient alléger leur humeur.


	11. Nouvelles Dispositions

Salut tout le monde, anciens et nouveaux lecteurs ! Me voilà de retour après quelques jours à la cambrousse pour me nettoyer les poumons et me calmer les nerfs. Il est temps à présent de retrouver les Serpentard et leur nouveau professeur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Nouvelles Dispositions<strong>

Les chevaux fantomatiques tiraient vigoureusement les calèches et quelques instants plus tard, les véhicules s'arrêtaient en grinçant devant l'imposant perron de pierre menant au grand hall. Sans doute McGonagall était-elle déjà en place à son poste favori, sur le palier du premier étage, guettant l'arrivée des nouveaux étudiants.

En descendant de la voiture, Harry espérait un peu naïvement ne plus voir les étranges créatures, mais hélas, elles se trouvaient toujours entre les brancards, leurs yeux blancs regardant dans le vide. Une fine vapeur s'échappait de leurs naseaux décharnés.

Le Serpentard se détourna de l'apparition pour gravir les marches derrière Blaise, qui attendait la répartition de sa jeune sœur avec impatience.

Le réfectoire était déjà bondé quand la fine équipe des Verts vint s'asseoir et Harry remarqua que bon nombre d'élèves se détournaient ostensiblement pour chuchoter après son passage. Il haussa les épaules et s'installa au milieu de ses camarades. Les inséparables Urquhart et FitzRoy l'accueillirent avec amabilité, et quelques collègues plus jeunes, dont Rena et Beline, se déplacèrent pour se trouver plus près.

- Hagrid n'est pas là non plus, remarqua Sarah au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'à la table des Gryffondor, Neville commentait les exploits de sa plante. Je me demande si c'est définitif. Pour sa santé, j'espère que non.

- Croisons les doigts. Il n'est sans doute pas parti pour une simple visite de bon voisinage… marmonna Blaise en tapotant son assiette du bout des ongles.

- A propos de changement de staff, intervint FitzRoy, qui est la bonne femme qui parle à Dumbledore ?

Harry porta les yeux sur la table des professeurs. Le directeur était légèrement penché sur sa gauche, écoutant ce que lui disait à l'oreille sa voisine, une sorcière replète dont le jeune homme ne voyait pour l'instant que des cheveux coupés courts et bouclés, ornés de surcroît d'un bandeau de velours rose fort semblable à celui dont les auteurs de romans policiers affublaient les tantes célibataires, assorti au cardigan pelucheux que la sorcière portait par-dessus sa robe.

Quand Dumbledore se détourna pour répondre à un mot du professeur Chourave, Harry reconnut le visage de la nouvelle venue. Immanquable, avec sa face de crapaud qui n'aurait pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps.

- Oh non... Pas cette grosse vache...

Ce n'était pas Harry, mais Blaise qui avait poussé ce gémissement indigné.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Sarah avec intérêt.

- Dolorès Ombrage. Une des assistantes en mauvais coups du ministre. Championne toutes catégories de l'anti-démocratie sournoise, d'après ma mère. Elle est raciste, autoritaire, capricieuse, et son seul domaine de compétence, c'est de mettre les gens mal à l'aise et de leur faire du tort.

- Je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir, interrompit Harry d'une voix faible.

- Mais j'en avais encore toute une charrette ! s'offusqua Blaise.

- Nous aurons toute l'année scolaire pour en discuter, rétorqua Théodore. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, si cette gourde à face de batracien est ici ce soir, c'est parce qu'elle a été nommée professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Excellent ! décréta son camarade. Nous commencerons donc par apprendre à nous défendre contre elle, puisqu'elle sera notre force du Mal résidente.

Théodore lui fit signe de se taire lorsque le professeur Gobe-Planche entra dans le réfectoire par la petite porte de derrière et vint prendre place parmi ses collègues. Une minute plus tard, les lourdes portes de chêne qui barraient l'entrée de la salle s'ouvrirent et une file d'enfants peu rassurés s'avança lentement entre les tables, jusqu'au point où le professeur McGonagall venait de poser un tabouret surmonté du choixpeau.

L'artefact ouvrit bien grand la déchirure qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et se mit à chanter un air qui fit dresser les oreilles à travers toute l'assemblée.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf,_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole._

_Rassemblés par la même passion,_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans la plus belle école du monde._

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons,_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort,_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor._

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle,_

_Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous en raconter la pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées. »_

_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre. »_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants pleins de courage. »_

_Poufsouffle enfin disait : « Je veux l'équité ; _

_Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsque apparurent ces quelques divergences,_

_Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence,_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison,_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon,_

_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie,_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits les plus sagaces_

_De Serdaigle intégraient la classe_

_Tandis que les braves et tromp'la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonne Poufsouffle prenaient ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas,_

_Chacun voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits,_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis._

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heure de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats,_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur,_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_

_Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant, le choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat : _

_Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons,_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dire plus long,_

_Alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson ; _

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer,_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter._

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée,_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année,_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie._

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages,_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles,_

_Et nous devons nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle._

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience !_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Comme à l'accoutumée, cette longue performance vocale fut chaleureusement applaudie par les étudiants, mais beaucoup affichaient des mines sceptiques et, à peine la chanson finie, se mirent à la commenter avec animation.

- Très étrange, décréta Sarah. Voilà que notre chapeau fait de la politique.

- D'après la légende, il avertit l'école chaque fois qu'un danger la menace, expliqua Millicent. C'est son devoir de signaler les pièges à venir. Mais la rumeur dit aussi qu'il ne l'a pas fait très souvent.

- J'ai peur qu'il ait du mal à se faire entendre, soupira Théodore. Mais...

Il s'arrêta là, car McGonagall regardait de travers tous ceux qui continuaient à discuter, et personne ne souhaitait la mettre en colère avant même le premier cours. Sitôt le silence revenu, elle déploya la liste des nouveaux élèves et se mit à lire :

- Abercrombie, Euan !

Un garçon à la mine apeurée s'avança vers le tabouret et fut coiffé du choixpeau, qui se posa délicatement sur les grandes oreilles du candidat.

- GRYFFONDOR !

La table en rouge et or applaudit à tout rompre alors que la recrue se glissait timidement entre deux étudiants.

Harry se désintéressa un peu de la suite. A part Blaise, aucun de ses amis n'accueillait de frère ou de sœur cette année. Enfin, McGonagall parvint aux Z : il n'y en avait que deux.

- Zabini, Lucy !

La fillette brune que Harry avait croisée l'année précédente marcha à grandes enjambées vers le tabouret pour venir s'asseoir sous le choixpeau. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux et quelque chose brillait au lobe de son oreille. Le chapeau resta moins d'une minute en place avant de crier :

- SERPENTARD !

La tablée éclata en bravos. Blaise délirait d'enthousiasme. En revanche, Malefoy et compagnie battirent à peine le bout des doigts.

Enfin, Rose Zeller partit à Poufsouffle et la répartition s'acheva. Des « ouf » discrets échappèrent à quelques affamés, alors que Dumbledore se levait pour prononcer un discours heureusement très bref.

- A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara-t-il avec amabilité, je souhaite la bienvenue. Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Bien... Il y a un temps pour les discours, mais il n'est pas encore venu. Alors bon appétit !

Le directeur se rassit pour profiter comme tout le monde des plats qui venaient d'arriver, encore fumants, sur les tables du réfectoire.

- Ah, voilà qui est mieux, apprécia FitzRoy. Il était temps.

- Salut Harry, salut Sarah ! fit gaiement Lucy. C'était bien, les vacances ?

- Parfait, assura Sarah. Tu veux des carottes ?

- Oui !

- Et moi qui voulais du champagne pour fêter le fait que les quatre maisons soient réunies dans notre bande... grogna son frère. Si ça devient une nécessité, y'a plus rien à fêter, damn it !

- Ouais, approuva Théodore. Je me demande comment le choixpeau fait pour savoir tout ça. Hmpff... Son programme va être dur à mettre en place.

- Sans blague, marmonna Harry en fixant Seamus Finnigan. La coopération à grande échelle est tout sauf une valeur bien ancrée, ici.

- Ne te mets pas déjà la rate au court-bouillon, conseilla Sarah. Si cette grosse dondon en rose est bien le professeur de Défense, tu auras beaucoup d'autres occasions de t'énerver, collègue.

Le dîner se prolongea pendant encore une demi-heure avant que tous les plats n'eussent disparu. Dumbledore profita du flottement qui s'instaurait pour reprendre la parole :

- A présent que vous êtes tous rassasiés, je vous demande encore quelques minutes d'attention avant d'aller dormir. Parmi les traditionnelles mais nécessaires recommandations de début d'année, je rappelle à nos anciens et j'apprends à nos nouveaux arrivants que la Forêt Interdite n'est pas à visiter. Elle est interdite pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons que les préfets se feront une joie de vous expliquer. Ensuite, notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a chargé de vous signaler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs est strictement prohibé, de même que la possession de divers articles dont la liste est affichée dans son bureau.

- Comme si nous allions nous donner la peine de la consulter, ricana Blaise. Avec lui, rien n'est permis, de toute façon.

Harry remarqua que Lucy se montrait fort intéressée par ce genre de détails.

- Autre point important, précisa Dumbledore, nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants ; le professeur Gobe-Planche revient parmi nous pour assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques et le professeur Ombrage se chargera des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison... gémit Théodore.

Gobe-Planche fut assez applaudie, mais les étudiants se montrèrent plus circonspects à l'égard d'Ombrage, ne sachant pas encore à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de quidditch de nos quatre maisons se dérouleront à partir de...

A la surprise générale, le directeur se tut et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Ms Ombrage. Harry finit par comprendre qu'elle s'était levée, mais sa petite taille rendait le fait difficilement perceptible. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge d'un « Hum, hum » un peu bruyant et chacun se demanda quel genre de discours d'introduction elle allait inventer.

Bien que n'appréciant pas Dumbledore outre mesure, Harry songea qu'elle aurait au moins pu avoir la politesse de lui laisser finir sa phrase. Le vieux sorcier n'eut cependant qu'un instant d'hésitation avant de se rasseoir et de poser un masque gentiment attentif sur son visage. Ses adjoints dissimulèrent plus ou moins bien leur sentiment, et l'ennui apparut clairement chez certains d'entre eux. Les élèves réagirent diversement, la plupart considérant la nouvelle venue avec un rien de mépris amusé. Les élèves s'étaient habitués, l'année précédente, aux profs de Défense dont les bonnes manières n'étaient pas le domaine de prédilection.

- Merci, cher directeur, pour ces paroles de bienvenue, couina Ombrage d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre aimable.

Harry sentit l'animosité ressentie au Ministère de la Magie revenir et lui hérisser le poil. Ce timbre aigu avait le don de le mettre effectivement mal à l'aise, et mieux encore, lui inspirait une profonde aversion pour sa propriétaire. Bien sûr, il avait appris à ne pas juger les gens sur leur physique, mais cette femme qui persistait, à son âge, à se déguiser en petite fille modèle toute rose, lui donnait la nausée.

- Hum, hum... Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir pour moi de revenir à Poudlard – elle produisit un sourire pointu – et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Elle devait voir la vie à travers des lunettes de même couleur que sa veste, se dit Harry, car personne ne semblait joyeux à l'idée d'être assimilé à un enfant de maternelle. Même Malefoy paraissait franchement interloqué.

- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons de très bons amis.

- C'est mal barré, décréta Sarah.

- Ça vaudrait la peine rien que pour l'obliger à revoir sa façon de s'habiller, ironisa Daphné quelques places plus loin.

Encore un petit raclement de gorge et Ms Ombrage reprit son allocution, d'une voix plus assurée, mais avec toute la vivacité d'un texte appris par cœur. Néanmoins, cette récitation valait la peine d'être entendue, à défaut d'être écoutée en détail.

- Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire (_Ah ? Et l'ancien savoir accumulé par les Moldus, je suppose qu'il ne compte pas et qu'il n'intéresse personne ?_) doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations si nous ne voulons pas le voir se perdre à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement (_Vu le conservatisme ambiant de cette société, ça ne va pas servir à grand-chose_).

Le professeur Ombrage marqua une pause pour saluer ses collègues d'une petite inclination de la tête, mais aucun ne lui en sut gré. McGonagall devait être entrain de se faire les griffes sur le bois de la table et Rogue faisait de sérieux efforts pour ne pas se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond. Indifférente à la mine de plus en plus hostile affichée par les autres adultes, Ombrage reprit le cours de son monologue :

- Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique, et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être, car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation, puis le déclin (_Oh, oh, et on a découvert ça toute seule ?_). Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées (_Permettez-moi d'en douter.._.). Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation est la condition nécessaire à la bonne marche de notre monde. Les éléments qui tenteront de perturber cette marche vers l'avenir ne méritent pas leur place parmi nous.

Harry haussa un sourcil à cette dernière phrase. Lors de l'audience, le crapaud avait eu l'air de le classer dans cette catégorie indésirable. Il retrouva le sourire en voyant Sarah prendre des notes. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi attentif qu'elle, cependant. Luna relisait son journal, des pans entiers de tablées bavardaient... Mais Ombrage continuait à parler des améliorations qu'elle comptait apporter à la formation des jeunes sorciers, imperturbable. Elle ne laissait aucune place à l'improvisation. Tous ses voisins de table avaient désormais les sourcils froncés. L'irruption d'un agent du ministère parmi eux ne leur plaisait guère...

Après avoir détaillé sa vision de l'apprenti magicien idéal (singulièrement zélé, docile et d'une obéissance confinant à l'aveuglement), Ombrage parvint enfin à la conclusion de son laïus.

- ... car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement (_Vous envoyer ici en est une._). De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre, tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture (_Pincez-moi, je rêve !_), d'efficacité (_Mouarf !_), de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se rassit et Dumbledore applaudit de façon purement diplomatique. Ses subordonnés suivirent le mouvement sans entrain et les étudiants avaient à peine commencé à les imiter que Dumbledore se releva, imposant de nouveau le silence.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, dit-il d'un ton posé, pour ce discours très éclairant. A présent, comme je vous l'annonçais tout à l'heure, les essais pour la constitution...

- Pas-sion-nant, approuva Sarah en refermant son calepin.

- Sarah... Le vieux parle de trucs importants, là, protesta Urquhart.

- Oublie le Quidditch, Phil. Si cette vieille fille confite en administration met son programme à exécution, ce sera le dernier de tes soucis.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Normal, tu n'as pas tout écouté. Mais ça fait peur. Je crois que le Ministère de la Magie envisage une sérieuse remise au pas de notre chère école.

- C'est ce que Fudge a dit l'été dernier, se souvint Harry. Poudlard a besoin d'un bon coup de balai, d'après lui.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, marmonna Théodore tandis que les élèves commençaient à se lever pour gagner leurs dortoirs. On ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance soit au beau fixe en temps normal, alors si les fonctionnaires viennent mettre leur nez dans nos cours...

- Hmm, fit Blaise. Les sorciers issus de Moldus vont devoir garer leurs fesses encore plus qu'avec Malefoy, en tout cas... La grenouille déteste toute forme d'« hybridation ».

- Ça explique sans doute son célibat prolongé, ricana FitzRoy, qui avait, d'après lui, trois ou quatre Moldus perchés sur les branches les plus récentes de son arbre généalogique. Bon, en route... J'ai sommeil, moi !

Sous la houlette des préfets, les première année se dirigeaient déjà vers leurs quartiers respectifs. Entouré par ses camarades qui dissuadaient les curieux et les médisants sans trop de douceur, Harry descendit rapidement les escaliers vers le domaine des Serpentard. Pas assez vite, cependant, pour ignorer les doigts pointés, les regards en coins et les chuchotements insultants qui se répandaient autour de lui. Il se demanda si les divagations du père Diggory avaient trouvé un écho dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si oui, l'année à venir allait être particulièrement pénible...

Devant la porte de la salle commune, le petit groupe retrouva Pansy Parkinson entrain de faire la leçon aux petits, avant de leur lâcher le mot de passe : « Tiamat », et de les faire entrer. Où diable étaient passées la douceur de l'exquise Adélia, ou les bonnes grosses vannes de Terence Higgs ?

Quelqu'un avait dû faire passer le mot : les Serpentard les plus âgés ne firent aucun commentaire concernant Harry... si l'on exceptait les regards narquois que lui dédiaient Drago, ses gorilles et Bastian Moon. Il fut tenté un instant de rester dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fût couché, mais il finit par trouver cette idée ridicule.

En revanche, les plus jeunes passèrent devant lui sur la pointe des pieds. Inutile de se fatiguer à se justifier ; vos amis n'en ont pas besoin et vos ennemis ne vous croiront pas, de toute façon. Aussi Harry les ignora-t-il superbement. Il gagna le dortoir en silence, et se retint de tout commentaire en voyant que Blaise lui avait réservé le lit le plus proche de la porte. Si le flair de Zabini pressentait des bagarres, elles auraient sans doute lieu. L'associé-concurrent des frères Weasley était exceptionnellement doué pour ce genre de prévisions.

Harry venait à peine de se changer que Malefoy entra à son tour, passant devant lui comme un prince devant le petit peuple. Lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de parler. Son attitude arrogante valait tout un discours.

Lorsque les chandelles furent éteintes et les rideaux tirés, Harry se prit à regretter le silence. Une bonne dispute aurait eu le mérite de faire diminuer un peu la tension. L'année serait vraiment très longue...


	12. Ombrage

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, anciens et nouveaux. Alors que l'été approche à petits pas, nous entamons l'année scolaire à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : le Professeur Ombrage<strong>

Au matin, Harry préféra s'habiller rapidement pour échapper à Malefoy et ses probables plaisanteries douteuses. Il sortait déjà du dortoir, après une toilette express, lorsque Théodore et Blaise émergèrent du sommeil. Dans la salle commune, il ne rencontra que Discret, lové sur un fauteuil. Harry caressa la tête du chat, qui ronronna sous ses doigts, avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs.

A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand-monde, et il relâcha légèrement sa baguette dans sa poche. L'instant de grâce ne dura pas longtemps car, alors que les portes du réfectoire étaient en vue, Harry entendit des pas précipités claquer sur les marches des escaliers, et il s'arrêta derrière un pilier pour laisser passer cet autre lève-tôt, si par hasard il se fût agi de Mr Thomas ou de Mr Finnigan. Mais ce n'était qu'Hermione, fort heureusement. Cependant, à la vue de son visage d'un rose encore vif, qui avait dû être cramoisi quelques minutes auparavant, Harry jugea plus prudent de remettre les salutations à plus tard.

D'autres pas frappèrent les marches au-dessus de sa tête et il eut le plaisir de reconnaître un des jumeaux Weasley.

- Salut, cher associé silencieux ! lança gaiement Fred... ou George. Tu pourrais me rendre un nouveau petit service ?

- Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit. Je n'ai pas mille autres gallions sous la main...

- Oh, c'est bien plus simple que cela, assura le Gryffondor. Je te demande juste de bien vouloir épingler ceci dans un endroit fréquenté, ajouta-t-il en tendant un rectangle de parchemin à son camarade.

Harry se pencha pour lire le message et retint un gros éclat de rire. Les deux incurables farceurs ne perdaient pas de temps ! Qu'on en juge :

D_ES GALLIONS A FOISON !_

_Votre argent de poche n'arrive plus à suivre vos dépenses ?_

_Un peu d'or serait le bienvenu ?_

_N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec Fred et George_

_pièce commune de Gryffondor,_

_pour petits travaux à temps partiel,_

_simples et garantis quasiment sans douleur._

_Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats s'engagent à leurs risques et périls._

- Je me vois mal accrocher ça dans la salle commune de Serpentard, mais je suis sûr que certains de mes co-serpents seront très intéressés. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, exactement ?

- Oh... nous recrutons quelques cobayes, expliqua l'inventeur. Nos auto-expérimentations ne nous permettent pas d'aller assez vite, il nous faut plus de données. Maintenant, avec tous ces braves petits que nous avons sous la main...

- C'est ce qui a mis Hermione de si bonne humeur, je suppose ? Je l'ai vue passer il y a deux minutes, franchement en pétard.

- Oui... Elle prend ses nouvelles responsabilités beaucoup trop au sérieux, si tu veux mon avis. Bon, je suggère que nous allions manger un morceau.

Tandis qu'ils bavardaient, d'autres élèves étaient arrivés sur le palier et leur jetaient des regards au mieux intrigués.

- Vous voulez une photo dédicacée ? finit par demander le Gryffondor dans sa plus belle imitation de Gilderoy Lockhart.

L'effet fut immédiat et les indiscrets gagnèrent précipitamment leurs places autour des tables de leurs maisons respectives.

Côté rouge et or, Harry repéra une jeune fille noire aux longues rastas qui prenait des notes, assise à un bout de la table.

- Angelina, indiqua le Weasley n°4 ou 4 bis. Elle a été nommée capitaine de notre équipe, cette année. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait... C'est qui, chez vous ?

- Aucune idée. Je n'ai même pas pensé à demander.

- Dommage... Oh ! Des crêpes ! Navré, mais là, il faut vraiment que je t'abandonne. Cas de force majeure !

Harry leva les yeux au plafond, qui était ce jour-là d'un triste gris tout terne, puis gagna la table de Serpentard, où quelques première année soucieux de ne pas arriver en retard entamaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. Ils parurent maîtriser leur curiosité – ou leur crainte – sans trop de difficulté et Harry put leur rendre leur salut sans avoir à se pincer pour sourire.

Il commençait à tartiner de la marmelade d'orange sur une tartine quand Sarah fit son entrée pour s'installer à côté de lui, bientôt rejointe par les deux Zabini, Théodore, Millicent et les quasi-siamois Urquhart et FitzRoy. Tout ce petit monde s'attaqua immédiatement aux douceurs posées sur la table. On avait des goûts raffinés (en tout cas, assez continentaux) car personne ne toucha à la grande assiette remplie de harengs, et seul FitzRoy, que la nature avait doté d'un estomac peu facile à contenter, se servit des œufs au bacon.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? s'enquit Harry.

- Premiers essais de quidditch dans un mois et trois jours, répondit Urquhart entre deux bouchées de céréales. Tu as intérêt à rester à la hauteur de ta réputation.

- Attends un peu... C'est toi le capitaine ?

- Oui monsieur. Et j'ai beau être moins costaud que Marcus...

- Et ne pas avoir d'ancêtre troll...

- Tais-toi, Robert ! Je disais donc : j'espère bien que tu vas prendre mes louables efforts en stratégie au sérieux.

Harry l'assura que oui, bien sûr, pendant que la grande salle se remplissait de plus en plus rapidement. Des hiboux et des chouettes postaux entrèrent à leur tour. Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de courrier ; en revanche, Sarah avait la Gazette du Sorcier, le Chicaneur, et même sorcière-hebdo sous le coude, tandis qu'elle s'attelait à ouvrir une enveloppe d'aspect bien moldu.

- C'est quoi ? interrogea Lucy.

- Mon relevé de comptes, répondit Sarah. Papa a pris l'excellente habitude de me donner des dividendes chaque fois que je lui indique un bon placement.

Harry dissimula un sourire en repensant au contrat signé par l'oncle Vernon l'année précédente. Combien Sarah avait-elle pu retirer de cette signature ?

Les piques et les réflexions furent interrompues par le passage de McGonagall qui distribuait les emplois du temps.

- Alors, voyons un peu ça... fit Blaise. Ouh... Voilà une journée qui va en faire souffrir quelques-uns... Enchantements... ça va, ce sont les Serdaigle.

- Cool ! firent plusieurs voix.

- Potions avec les Gryffs...

- Pauvres Gryffondor...

- Harry, tu es sérieux ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non.

- Ah, bon !

- Ensuite, divination pour les glandeurs,

- Hé ! protestèrent Harry, Blaise et Millicent.

- Avec les Gryffs, laissez-moi finir. Et arithmancie en compagnie des Poufsouffle pour les esprits sérieux. Et pour finir... défense... avec les Gryffs. Eh ben, pour un jour de rentrée, on peut rêver mieux, conclut Blaise en s'affaissant légèrement sur son banc. Je vais devoir parler avec les jumeaux, histoire de savoir si leurs combines anti-cours sont au point.

- Tant que j'y pense, se rappela Harry. Un des deux m'a donné une affiche pour recruter des cobayes. Si ça t'intéresse...

- Je vais surtout préparer les miennes, assura Blaise en fourrant le papier dans sa poche. Et me mettre à concocter des bricoles qui remontent le moral. Il paraît que c'est dépression garantie pour tout le monde pendant l'année des BUSEs. Suffit juste d'établir un roulement de façon à ce qu'il en reste au moins chaque jour pour prendre des notes en cours.

- C'est rassurant, pouffa Harry. Arrange-toi plutôt pour travailler avec eux au lieu de contre eux, ça vous fera tous gagner du temps.

- Nous allons sans doute y venir, dit Blaise d'un ton dégagé. Maintenant qu'ils ont de l'argent, leur production devrait se multiplier à l'envi.

- J'attends ça avec impatience, affirma Sarah.

- Moi aussi, flûta Lucy. Pour pourrir les supporteurs de l'équipe adverse pendant le quidditch.

- Dis donc, Blaise, tu l'as bien formée, cette petite, susurra Sarah, l'œil soudain pétillant.

- Certes. Et comme en plus, elle est un peu voleuse...

Tout en parlant, Blaise surveillait les jumeaux et, les voyant partir une pile de toasts à la main, il ramassa prestement ses affaires pour leur courir après.

- Le début d'une fructueuse coopération ? souffla Urquhart.

- Que Hel me damne, mais c'est sans doute bien parti pour, décréta Robert. Bon, nous avons des cours qui nous attendent. Je commence par métamorphose, et je ne tiens pas à me faire épingler par McGonagall dès le premier jour.

# #

Le cours d'enchantements réussit à mettre un peu de joie et de bonne humeur dans une journée qui, sans cela eût été bien morne. Flitwick organisait des lévitations de très gros objets, ainsi que des sortilèges sur plumes à écrire, bien pratiques pour travailler même avec un poignet dans le plâtre. Blaise notait, notait, cherchant sans doute l'inspiration pour de futures productions. Le résultat de cette compilation fiévreuse disparut au fond de ses poches lorsque la cloche de la récréation retentit et que les élèves se dispersèrent dans les couloirs et sous les arcades entourant les cours intérieures. La petite pluie fine qui tombait depuis le lever du jour obligeait les étudiants à rester à l'abri et Harry se retrouva bien plus près de ses condisciples qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il parvint à se dissimuler à peu près efficacement derrière Théodore, qui avait encore plus grandi que lui, et qui était aussi un petit peu plus large (ce qui n'avait rien de difficile). Cela lui épargna une rencontre certainement pénible avec Mlle Chang, qui arpentait Poudlard avec une mine sinistre.

- Elle veut encore nous « parler » ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je pense que oui, opina Théodore. Apparemment, elle a décidé de partir en croisade contre les responsables de la mort de son Cédric adoré. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne te mette dans le lot.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui l'ai forcé à s'accrocher à moi quand j'ai pris la coupe... Enfin... Je suppose que je fais une cible plus facile à taper que Voldemort...

- Sans aucun doute, approuva Sarah, lugubre.

DRRIIIING !

- Pas trop tôt, ajouta-t-elle sans conviction.

Devoir se réfugier en cours pour échapper aux réflexions assassines n'avait rien de plaisant, même si les potions restaient l'une des matières favorites de Harry. Il descendit vers le laboratoire l'esprit un peu plus léger.

Assis au deuxième rang en compagnie de Millicent et Blaise, il tenta aussi de ne pas faire attention aux regards narquois que lui lançaient Malefoy et ses suivants en prenant place non loin d'eux. Puis les tabourets restants se garnirent de Gryffondor et l'esprit de maison remplaça quelque peu les querelles personnelles.

- Veuillez vous taire, dit Rogue en entrant derrière les derniers de la file.

Le peu de bruit qui se faisait encore entendre cessa immédiatement et le professeur gagna son bureau à grandes enjambées.

- Avant de commencer les manipulations du jour, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain, vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe (_celle en rouge, professeur ?_), il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne souhaitez pas subir mon mécontentement.

Quelques Gryffondor durent se sentir particulièrement visés. Parmi eux, certains devaient envisager la perspective de ne plus avoir de cours de potions avec une forme de soulagement, dont le malheureux Neville faisait sans aucun doute partie.

- Mais avant d'en arriver au bonheur des adieux, poursuivit Rogue comme s'il avait lu dans leurs esprits, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, alors que vous ayez ou non l'intention de réussir cet examen, je vous encourage à consacrer vos efforts à maintenir un niveau digne d'élèves en cinquième année. La potion que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui est souvent demandée lors des BUSEs. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et apaiser l'agitation. Je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde sur les ingrédients, celui qui consommerait le philtre tomberait dans un sommeil potentiellement irréversible (eh ben, c'est gai !). Faites bien attention à vos mesures, donc. Bien... Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation se trouvent au tableau, continua-t-il en agitant la baguette pour inscrire le texte au tableau. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin se trouve dans cette armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit sur-le-champ). Vous avez une heure et demie. Au travail.

Harry pesta mentalement en lisant les instructions. Comme d'habitude, Rogue commençait l'année en grand. Pour inaugurer le bal des chaudrons fondus et des vapeurs piquantes, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mixture plus délicate. Les temps de mijotage et les quantités de poudres, liquides et copeaux étaient extrêmement précis. C'était dans des cas comme celui-ci que Harry aurait donné gros pour disposer d'une bonne balance électronique au millième de gramme. Ainsi que d'un thermomètre un peu plus correct que l'antiquité au mercure dont il devait se servir pour déterminer la baisse d'intensité du foyer sous son chaudron. Pour couronner le tout, certains éléments de la potion auraient fait meilleure figure dans la vitrine d'un joaillier. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Blaise allait tenter de dérober une des pierres de lunes mises à sa disposition.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Rogue se manifesta de nouveau :

- A ce stade, votre potion devrait dégager une légère fumée argentée.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa potion avait bien la légèreté requise, mais les volutes qui s'en dégageaient lui paraissaient un peu trop foncées. Rien de bien calamiteux, ceci dit, en comparaison des exploits de certains de ses camarades. La potion de Parkinson avait viré au jaune, celle de Ron avait la bonne couleur mais laissait échapper un pétillement d'étincelles vertes et le pauvre Neville regardait d'un œil désolé l'espèce de ciment qui colmatait son chaudron. Pas très folichon. Harry vérifia bien qu'il n'avait rien oublié, ni pierre de lune ni hellébore (qui seule aurait suffi à étendre une équipe de rugby) ni encore les racines de valériane.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il accueillit les dernières directives du cours :

- Veuillez déposer un échantillon de votre potion dans un des tubes posés sur vos paillasses et inscrivez votre nom sur l'étiquette lisiblement. Posez-les sur le bureau, je les analyserai durant la semaine.

Harry se hâta de remplir son éprouvette avant de ramasser ses affaires, mais avant la fin du TP, il eut le plaisir de voir la potion de Goyle faire éclater le verre et mettre le feu à la robe de l'incapable, sous les yeux résignés de l'enseignant.

La cloche sonna, libérant des Gryffondor déjà catastrophés, puis des Serpentard un peu moins portés aux lamentations, en dépit du devoir conséquent que leur directeur avait donné sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune.

Harry s'attaqua avec reconnaissance au hachis Parmentier servi au déjeuner. Rien de tel pour caler un estomac vidé par les calories à fournir au cerveau... et par une certaine appréhension. La viande était cuite à point et la purée fondante. Tout en faisant un sort à ce plat de résistance et à la suite, Harry observa les tables des autres maisons. Rien de particulier à Serdaigle ni à Poufsouffle. En revanche, les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient en grande conversation avec certains de leurs camarades, et la discussion devait porter sur un sujet sensible, car les gestes de menace arrivèrent très vite.

- Hmmm... Je parierais que quelqu'un les a vus parlementer avec notre Blaise, commenta Sarah à mi-voix.

- Sûrement, opina Théodore. Maintenant que le fou est revenu, nous sommes tous sur la liste des suspects et quiconque nous adresse la parole s'y retrouve aussi.

- Je ne crois pas que les jumeaux s'en soucient beaucoup, fit Harry entre deux lampées d'eau. Le qu'en-dira-t-on ne les a jamais trop préoccupés.

- Tant mieux pour eux, approuva Blaise. C'est la meilleure attitude à adopter.

- Ou bien, contrôler subtilement ce qu'on dit, renchérit Sarah.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Lucy ?

- J'ai un cours avec Chourave tout à l'heure. Elle est comment ?

# #

A la fin du déjeuner, Harry s'arma de courage pour entreprendre l'ascension de la tour nord, direction le perchoir du professeur Trelawney. Chemin faisant, il croisa l'infatigable chevalier au catogan qui tenta vainement de le provoquer en duel, puis une dame sorcière qui lui souhaita toute la patience du monde pour survivre aux bêtises de la divination. Enfin, il parvint à la trappe qui menait à la salle de classe et gravit les échelons en se demandant, au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire que l'astrologie et ses cousines seraient des matières intéressantes.

Quand Harry passa la tête par la trappe, Trelawney était occupée à poser des livres sur les tables basses autour desquelles s'installaient les étudiants. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et regagna son coin de grenier sans un mot. Entendant des pas en bas de l'échelle, Harry se dépêcha de monter et de gagner une table qui serait à la fois loin de la prof et près d'une fenêtre. Millicent vint s'installer à côté de lui, puis Blaise. Bastian Moon et Pansy Parkinson prirent soin de s'asseoir aussi loin d'eux que possible. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil se placèrent tout naturellement juste sous le nez de leur enseignante favorite. Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat se tenaient près de la trappe, Dean Thomas et Finnigan un peu plus loin. Et la parodie de cours commença.

- Bonjour à tous, dit Trelawney de sa voix toujours vague. Soyez les bienvenus dans la classe de divination. J'ai soigneusement étudié vos destinées pendant les vacances et je suis ravie d voir que vous êtes tous revenus sains et saufs à Poudlard, ainsi que je l'avais prévu.

- Allons donc, elle nous a prédit une bonne santé ? marmotta Blaise. Là, il est grand temps de s'inquiéter.

- Vous trouverez sur vos tables un livre intitulé l'Oracle des Rêves, par Iñigo Imago. L'interprétation des rêves constitue l'un des principaux moyens de pénétrer l'avenir et il est très possible que l'on vous demande de traiter cette délicate question lors des BUSE. Ne croyez pas, bien sûr, que la réussite ou l'échec à un examen revête à mes yeux la moindre importance lorsqu'il s'agit de l'art sacré de la divination.

- Alors nous pouvons rater ce stupide examen et oublier cette matière idiote ? demanda Millicent à voix basse.

- Si vous possédez le troisième œil, les certificats et les diplômes n'auront jamais grand intérêt pour vous. Mais le directeur de cette école tient beaucoup à ce que vous passiez vos BUSE, alors...

A la façon dont sa voix traîna sur les derniers mots, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sybille Trelawney considérait sa chère divination comme très au-dessus des basses contingences matérielles, telles que l'obtention d'un examen. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant compte tenu de ses propres performances…

- Ouvrez s'il vous plaît vos livres à la page d'introduction et lisez ce qu'Imago nous dit de l'interprétation des rêves. Vous vous regrouperez ensuite par équipes de deux et vous tenterez de comprendre vos rêves les plus récents. Allez-y.

Par chance, Imago était un homme bavard, et le temps de finir son introduction, l'heure de cours était presque totalement écoulée. Harry n'avait guère envie de parler de ses rêves, et ses deux camarades avaient discrètement sorti des rouleaux de parchemin pour commencer les devoirs reçus en cours d'enchantements. Harry se hâta de les imiter. Trelawney ne s'approchait pas de leur table, ce qui facilitait la manœuvre. Le trio écrivait au crayon pour ne pas être dénoncé par le grincement de la plume. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à repasser à l'encre si c'était valable.

Enfin, la cloche libéra les élèves et les Serpentard descendirent vers le cours de Défense... non sans se retrouver lestés d'un nouveau travail : tenir le journal de leurs rêves pendant le prochain mois.

- Il n'y aura qu'à tout inventer... comme d'habitude, conclut Blaise en s'engageant dans l'escalier, un tube de petits cachets parfaitement moldus à la main. Pour l'instant, je dois me préparer à la séance qui s'annonce. Je vous rejoins de suite.

- Je me demande si les calmants moldus fonctionnent sur les sorciers, musa Harry en le regardant filer vers les toilettes les plus proches.

La suite lui prouva que non...

# #

Ombrage se trouvait déjà derrière son bureau lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe, toujours vêtue de rose, le nœud de velours noir dans les cheveux. La couleur ne ferait jamais oublier l'aspect de batracien de celle qui la portait, malheureusement. A part quelques raclements de chaises, l'installation se fit dans le silence.

- Eh bien, bonjour à tous, dit Ombrage lorsque tous les étudiants furent assis.

Quelques murmures montèrent sans conviction.

- Allons, cela ne va pas du tout, fit Ombrage avec une déception feinte. J'aimerais, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ». Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, répéta la classe d'un ton monocorde et sans le moindre entrain.

- On n'est pas en classe de maternelle, chuchota Dean Thomas, qui se trouvait juste derrière Harry, qui cette fois lui donna entièrement raison.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, rayonna Ombrage. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, et j'ai envie de vomir, souffla Blaise.

- Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

Des grognements se firent entendre tandis que les apprentis sorciers fouillaient dans leurs sacs à la recherche de plumes et d'encre. Quand le prof disait de ranger les baguettes, la suite était nécessairement affligeante et d'un ennui mortel. Ombrage sortit sa propre baguette, assez courte et de couleur claire (quand même pas rose pâle ?) et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots soigneusement calligraphiés en blanc s'alignèrent alors :

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

_Retour aux principes de base_

- Bien. Il m'est apparu que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Ombrage en se tournant vers son auditoire forcé. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère... Oui, mister ?

- Zabini, répondit Blaise, dont la main ballottait en l'air. Qu'est-ce que le programme approuvé ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

- Il s'agit d'un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie, et qui vous permettra d'atteindre le niveau des BUSEs sans difficulté. Vos problèmes d'apprentissage irrégulier vont être rapidement résolus.

- Mademoiselle ? flûta Sarah, la main dressée vers le plafond, cela signifie-t-il que vous comptez rester plus d'une année au poste de professeur de défense ?

- Bien entendu, expliqua Ombrage sans prendre garde au ton profondément incrédule de la question. Sans cela, il est impossible de dispenser une formation de qualité.

- Et les rumeurs comme quoi le poste serait maudit ne vous font pas peur ? s'enquit Sarah, l'air faussement admiratif, tandis que Harry se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire.

- Ce ne sont que des sornettes, décréta « mademoiselle ». Nous vivons dans une société éclairée, mon petit, ces bêtises ne devraient pas vous influencer. Personne n'est mort, après tout.

Des « hum », des «euh, euh » et autres toussotements envahirent un instant la salle. Les gros yeux du professeur dévisagèrent les étudiants un moment puis :

- Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Sous la baguette, le tableau recommença à se couvrir de mots :

_1)__Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique_

_2)__Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée_

_3)__Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique_

Scratch, scratch, firent les plumes sur les pages tandis que les élèves recopiaient la ligne de conduite de cette nouvelle année.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, Ombrage reprit son laïus.

- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de la Théorie des Stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Comme le bonjour, la réponse affirmative fut morne et traînante.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, interrompit l'enseignante, la mine réprobatrice. Lorsque je pose une question, je souhaite que vous me répondiez « Oui, professeur Ombrage » ou « Non, professeur Ombrage ». Donc, je reprends : avez-vous tous un exemplaire de votre manuel ?

_(OK, j'en ai déjà marre. J'ai intérêt à bien vite m'équiper en produits Weasley…)_

- Oui, professeur Ombrage, répondirent les jeunes sorciers avec autant d'enthousiasme que pour se rendre à leur pendaison.

- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez attentivement le premier chapitre « Principe de base à l'usage des débutants ». Je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

Au moins, le texte était facile à comprendre, peut-être même Crabbe et Goyle en saisiraient-ils la totalité. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'il ressemblait à un cours de première année. Mais un cours de première année qu'on aurait épuré et raffiné, avec grand art, pour le débarrasser de toutes les parties intéressantes. Harry se senti somnolent et se surprit à lever les yeux de plus en plus souvent pour regarder autour de lui.

D'autres étudiants avaient déjà abandonné. Weasley jouait avec sa plume tout en faisant mine de lire. Théodore devait corriger les coquilles de son manuel et Sarah... prenait des notes ? Non, elle devait plutôt préparer un message. Lavande Brown bâillait aussi discrètement que possible et Parkinson se tournait tranquillement les pouces. Quant à Hermione, elle se tenait droite comme un i, la main levée. Plusieurs personnes la fixaient avec étonnement. Granger qui refusait de lire un livre, c'était véritablement une grande première. Et elle ne paraissait pas se fatiguer de garder la main en l'air, même si les crampes devaient se manifester. Ombrage faisait mine de ne pas la voir, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer longtemps le fait que la plupart de ses élèves préféraient regarder le phénomène plutôt que de lire leur fameux chapitre.

- Souhaitez-vous me poser une question au sujet du chapitre ? finit-elle par demander.

- Pas au sujet du chapitre, répondit Hermione. C'est au sujet des objectifs du cours. Je vois qu'il est marqué en troisième position de replacer la défense dans un contexte pratique, pourtant rien n'est dit sur l'utilisation des sortilèges, ce qui semble étrange lorsque l'on parle de pratique.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui justifierait l'utilisation de sortilèges, miss. Vous ne craignez tout de même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ? Oui, miss...

- Bulstrode. Nous n'allons pas passer toute notre vie dans votre classe, mademoiselle, dit Millicent assez lentement, comme si elle cherchait à peser ses mots au maximum avant de parler. Hors de l'école, il peut se passer des tas de choses.

- Mais vous êtes dans l'école, rétorqua Ombrage, et tant que vous y êtes, vous devrez suivre le programme indiqué.

Zouf ! La main de Ron Weasley, soudain enhardi, se leva d'un coup.

- Mais quand nous n'y serons plus ? Tout n'est pas rose et gentil dehors, fit-il remarquer de l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Comment allons-nous pratiquer nos sorts ?

- Mister Weasley, vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de cela. Des sorciers sérieux ont établi votre programme d'études pour que vous appreniez les sorts de défense dans des conditions optimales de sécurité.

La main de Théodore se leva à son tour.

- C'est gentil de se soucier de notre bonne santé, mais si un jour nous croisons un sorcier ou une créature mal intentionnée, ce sera le cadet de ses soucis. Je sais que je vais jouer le radoteur, mais comment allons-nous apprendre à nous défendre en cas de problèmes sérieux ?

- Vous n'avez à craindre aucun problème pendant mes cours...

- Notre existence ne se limite pas à vos ****** de cours ! cria soudain Blaise, exaspéré. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous le répéter ?

- Vous venez de gagner une retenue, Mister Zabini, dit la voix onctueuse d'Ombrage. Vous commencerez dès ce soir, et vous irez en discuter avec votre chef de maison.

- Je suis sûr qu'il partage mon point de vue, grommela Blaise.

- Bien sûr, je sais que vous avez été exposés à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement incapables et même (elle émit un petit rire) à des hybrides particulièrement dangereux. Oui, Mister Thomas ?

- Sans vouloir vous contredire, professeur, le professeur Lupin est sans doute le meilleur que nous ayons eu dans cette matière.

- Comme je vous le disais, reprit Ombrage comme s'il n'avait rien dit, vous avez été initiés à des sorts complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques...

- Miss ?

- Oui, Mister Weasley ?

- C'est un peu ce qui est arrivé. Nous avons eu de très gros ennuis avec les détraqueurs il y a deux ans, et deux de vos prédécesseurs ont carrément tenté de tuer des élèves, déclara Ron, sans se départir de son ton sérieux. Bon, évidemment, c'étaient tous les deux des mangemorts, ça doit expliquer des choses...

Harry sourit et leva la main à son tour.

- Quelque chose à ajouter, Mister Potter ? demanda Ombrage, qui avait perdu une partie de son ton doucereux.

- Je dois ajouter que nous avons aussi eu la visite de Sirius Black, que le ministère essaye toujours de retrouver. Est-ce que ce genre d'intrusion ne justifie pas un peu d'apprentissage pratique ?

- En plus, fit Parvati Patil, la main bien en évidence, il y a une épreuve pratique aux examens. Nous ne pouvons pas nous présenter sans avoir jeté le moindre sort en classe. Lancer un sortilège pour la première fois le jour de l'examen, ça ne s'est jamais vu.

- Je doute que vous soyez qualifiée pour estimer ce qui se fait ou non le jour d'un examen, Miss Patil, lâcha sèchement Ombrage.

Harry se frottait les mains en considérant cette rébellion en marche. Malefoy ne disait rien, pas plus que sa bande, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il faisait sans doute tout son possible pour devenir, aux yeux d'Ombrage, un élève modèle sur qui elle pourrait compter. Plus fayot que Drago Malefoy, tu meurs. C'était étrange, quand on y réfléchissait. Cela ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Lucius, qui ne s'inclinait devant personne sauf Voldemort, ni à la hautaine Narcissa. Quelque chose de l'orgueil Malefoy avait été perdu ou mal compris en passant à la nouvelle génération.

- Je souhaiterais que vous repreniez votre lecture, continua Ombrage. Que voulez-vous encore, Mister Thomas ?

- Que pensez-vous du retour de Vous-savez-qui ?

Harry poussa un ouf de soulagement. Il désespérait que quelqu'un posât la question. Si Thomas n'avait pas eu le cran – ou la bêtise – de le faire, il aurait encore été obligé de s'y coller.

- Je vais éclaircir certains points, décréta Ombrage. On vous a raconté qu'un certain mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts, et il s'agit d'un mensonge, rien de plus. Le ministère de la magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, venez m'en parler. Si quelqu'un répand des histoires mensongères, venez m'en parler également. Je suis ici pour vous aider.

- Professeur, reprit Weasley, s'il n'y a pas de mage noir en cavale, qui s'est amusé à lancer la marque des ténèbres l'année dernière, et qui a suspendu toute une famille en l'air pour passer le temps ? Et qu'est-ce qui va nous protéger contre eux ? Aucun n'a été attrapé.

- C'est la tâche de ministère que de se charger de ses individus. Vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion d'en croiser un seul.

- Et si ça arrivait quand même, grinça Ron, on n'aurait qu'à leur balancer nos livres de cours à la tête. Ils sont assez lourds pour assommer quelqu'un, et c'est bien la seule utilité qu'ils ont.

- Ce sera une retenue pour vous aussi, Mister Weasley. A présent, quiconque interrompra encore ce cours fera perdre dix points à sa maison.

A la fin du cours, qui arriva bien trop lentement (ou trop tôt pour ceux qui avaient ressorti leurs parchemins d'enchantements), Sarah, Théodore, Harry, Blaise et Millicent vinrent solennellement serrer la main du Weasley. Ça ne lui ferait sans doute pas grand bien, mais qu'il sache au moins qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.


	13. Recettes

Chapitre 13 : les Bonnes Recettes de Tante Dolorès

L'histoire du cours qui avait vu des Gryffondor et des Serpentard sur la même ligne de conduite, si ce n'est de bataille, fit très vite le tour de l'école, Harry put s'en rendre compte dès le repas du soir. Quelques élèves paraissaient intéressés, voire impressionnés, mais la plupart d'entre eux continuait à considérer d'un œil méfiant toute personne portant vert et argent. De son côté, Weasley faisait les frais de son culot, et dînait avec sa sœur et Neville pour seule compagnie, à un bout de la table de sa maison.

- Incompréhensible, commenta Théodore. Il fait preuve de la principale qualité d'un Gryffondor et les autres lui battent froid pour ça... Cette maison est vraiment bizarre.

- Et encore plus remplie d'opportunistes que la nôtre, on dirait, compléta Sarah.

Blaise resta silencieux. De toute évidence, il préférait ne pas s'étendre sur son entrevue avec Rogue, après le cours de Défense. En tout cas, pas devant témoin. Harry ne pensait pas que cela s'était très bien passé. Les Serpentard étaient censés se mettre en sourdine face à des gens comme Ombrage, pas ruer dans les brancards et tenter de leur rentrer dedans... Si leur charmante enseignante était prise au mot, songea soudain Harry, il leur faudrait aussi se méfier de toutes les oreilles qui traînaient autour d'eux. Il se demanda quelle serait la récompense pour les espions de la prof en rose. De meilleures notes ? Un coup de polissoir pour le ministère ?

La fin du dîner fut un soulagement et la petite équipe se dépêcha de regagner la salle commune pour essayer d'oublier ses peines en faisant la pile de devoirs distribués au cours de la journée. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le froissement de pages qu'on tournait ou déroulait. Puis :

- C'était horrible, lâcha Blaise.

Les autres le regardèrent avec ahurissement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il a fallu que j'aille voir Rogue, pour ma retenue. J'aurais préféré qu'il me crie dessus...

- Ouais, je sais comment ça peut être, compatit Harry.

- Il m'a très chaudement... façon de parler... recommandé de ne plus perdre mon sang-froid pendant des cours où tout le monde avait plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas.

- C'est évident, trancha Sarah, mais d'imaginer que nous allons passer nos BUSE avec pour seul bagage ce que le crapaud nous aura enseigné... il y a déjà là de quoi perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Maintenant que j'y pense..., fit Théodore d'un ton rêveur en regardant le plafond, rien ne nous oblige à nous contenter de ses cours.

- Oh, bien sûr, nous pouvons potasser des livres, mais...

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue juste avant la coupe du monde ? Quand tu disais que vu le niveau global de nos profs, nous n'avions qu'à assurer les cours nous-mêmes ?

- Il est dingue ! s'exclama Millicent, en même temps que Blaise lançait :

- C'est génial !

- Je le crois aussi, affirma Sarah. Pour l'instant, finissons au moins le devoir de potions, bâclez le journal de Trelawney et/ou le devoir de Binns, et tout ira bien.

Ils n'en finirent pas avec les leçons avant dix heures du soir, et Blaise resta encore en arrière pour punaiser quelques feuilles sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune avec un sourire plein de fierté.

# #

Le lendemain matin, il bruinait sur la lande écossaise, mais l'humeur de Serpentard était nettement plus ensoleillée. Blaise pensait moins à sa retenue, Sarah et Théodore ourdissaient les dieux savaient quoi au sujet des cours et Harry, à les voir aussi affairés, se sentait mieux que jamais. Croiser les jumeaux dans l'escalier ne fit qu'améliorer encore les choses.

La veille, ils avaient entamé leur campagne de tests à grande échelle sur les élèves volontaires, et avaient constaté avec satisfaction que les petits fours Tournedeloeil étaient tout à fait au point. Hélas, Hermione était très vite intervenue pour mettre le holà, secondée avec zèle par Dean Thomas, qui semblait avoir pris les deux frères en grippe depuis qu'ils fréquentaient la maison en vert.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Ron nous a raconté qu'elle passe une partie de son temps à tricoter des chapeaux de laine pour les elfes de maison et qu'elle les cache sous des vieux parchemins et des plumes cassées pour qu'ils les prennent sans se rendre compte de l'arnaque. Elle veut les libérer de force, tu vois.

- Bien sûr. Je suis certain qu'elle adorera ça quand elle devra prendre sur son temps de travail pour cuisiner sa propre soupe de soir, et les gâteaux du matin, et le repas de midi aussi.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pensé à ça. Ron si, sans doute. Il a fait disparaître toutes les saletés qu'elle avait mises sur ces chapeaux, qui sont paraît-il très moches.

Sarah, elle, tournait et retournait la phrase dans la tête, visiblement confuse. À son expression, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

# #

Les cours commencèrent par la métamorphose, en compagnie des Serdaigle, ce qui assura un calme relatif durant la leçon. Relatif car les mises en garde de McGonagall concernant les BUSEs en mirent plus d'un mal à l'aise.

- Vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSE, déclara-t-elle, sans une grande application et une pratique de tous les instants. Il n'existe aucune raison valable pour que quiconque parmi vous échoue à cette épreuve, à condition de s'en donner la peine. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler sur le sortilège de disparition, qui est un exercice pour le moins délicat.

C'était bien le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les cibles étaient de paisibles escargots, qui ne risquaient pas de prendre peur et de s'enfuir face aux apprentis sorciers. Un seul Serdaigle parvint à « effacer » les trois quarts de sa bestiole, tandis que celle de Harry, à sa grande désolation, n'avait perdu que ses cornes et le haut de sa coquille. Blaise avait fait disparaître toute la partie molle et Sarah... mieux valait ne pas trop insister. Elle fit partie des malheureux condamnés à réviser les sortilèges jusqu'au prochain cours pour parvenir à volatiliser le gastéropode.

Au sortir de cette leçon fort éprouvante, Harry et Sarah gagnèrent la salle d'étude des runes, où le professeur Vector les attendait d'un pied heureusement un peu moins ferme que McGonagall. Les formules runiques se complexifiaient au fil des années, certes, mais le degré de migraine n'atteignait jamais celui que l'on pouvait obtenir en métamorphose. Malgré tout, la classe reçut son paquet de devoirs pour la semaine suivante...

Harry renonça à un déjeuner complet et se fit un sandwich pour avoir le temps de monter à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches sur les pierres de lune pour compléter son essai, ainsi que sur certains sortilèges, auxquels Flitwick avait accordé toute son attention. Hermione travaillait aussi dans un coin, la mine boudeuse. Harry se demanda si, comme lui, elle avait pris le temps de manger un morceau avant de se plonger dans ses grimoires.

Vint l'heure du cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il était, comme tous les ans, commun avec les Gryffondor, ce qui laissait présager de désagréables moments.

Hagrid n'était toujours pas revenu et le professeur Gobe-Planche attendait ses élèves derrière une table couverte de brindilles. Durant la marche, Harry dut supporter les ricanements de Malefoy et de sa bande et fit mine de ne pas les voir se tapoter la tempe de l'index. Les Gryffondor se trouvaient devant eux et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir la très nette séparation entre Londubat et Weasley d'un côté, et le reste de la maison de l'autre.

- Tout le monde est là ? lança le professeur Gobe-Planche avec son « amabilité » coutumière. Bon, on s'y met. Qui peut me dire comment s'appelle ce qu'on voit sur la table ?

Comme d'habitude, Granger leva la main avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réfléchir un peu et Pansy ne perdit pas l'occasion ainsi offerte. Les dents en avant, se trémoussant sur place, elle montrait une caricature aussi réjouissante que cruelle de Mlle Je-sais-tout.

Quelqu'un émit un petit cri effrayé lorsque les brindilles sur la table s'animèrent soudain pour devenir de petits bonshommes filiformes aux bras noueux avec deux doigts très pointus à chaque main, le corps couvert d'écorce et deux petites billes brillantes en guise d'yeux. Des murmures intéressés s'élevèrent. Au moins, ces bricoles semblaient relativement inoffensives, même si leurs doigts pouvaient sans doute faire très mal.

- Pas de bavardage, vous autres !

Gobe-Planche jeta aux brindilles mouvantes quelque chose qui ressemblait à des grains de riz brun, que les petites créatures dévorèrent aussitôt.

- Alors, quelqu'un connaît-il le nom de ces animaux ? Miss Granger ?

- Ce sont des botrucs, dit Hermione à toute vitesse, comme si elle craignait qu'un autre étudiant ne lui vole sa réponse. Ils gardent les arbres, surtout ceux dont on se sert pour fabriquer les baguettes magiques.

- Tout à fait. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. En effet, ce sont bien des botrucs et ils vivent dans les arbres dont le bois est considéré comme magique. Qui peut me dire ce qu'ils mangent ?

Même Sarah ne se donna pas la peine de lever la main.

- Des cloportes, répondit Granger, toujours aussi vite.

Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, Harry voyait les pseudo-grains de riz bouger... Charmant...

- Mais aussi des œufs de fée, quand ils peuvent s'en procurer, poursuivit Granger.

- Très bien, cela vous fera cinq points de plus. Notez que si vous avez besoin de feuilles ou de branches d'un arbre où vivent des botrucs, il est sage d'emporter des cloportes pour les calmer. Ils n'ont pas l'air bien méchants comme ça, mais lorsqu'ils sont en colère, ils essayent d'arracher les yeux des intrus avec leurs doigts. Vous voyez combien ils sont pointus... Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas les laisser s'approcher de votre œil. Ceci étant dit, vous allez tous prendre de la nourriture et un botruc – vous en avez environ un pour trois – et vous allez l'étudier de près. Je veux avoir, à la fin du cours, un dessin détaillé de la créature avec légende et indication de toutes les parties du corps.

- J'espère que ce gros idiot de Hagrid a été gravement blessé et qu'il ne reviendra jamais ici, déclara Malefoy avec un grand sourire en revenant vers ses groupies avec un botruc.

Il s'attira aussitôt les foudres des Gryffondor ; c'était prévisible, bien sûr, comme de dire qu'il va neiger en décembre.

- Peut-être que cette fois, il s'est frotté à quelque chose de trop grand pour lui, poursuivit le ricanant personnage en s'asseyant auprès de ses zélés suivants.

Sarah haussa les sourcils, et Harry, les épaules. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Papa Malefoy était toujours dans les petits papiers de son maître et il devait souvent entendre, puis raconter des choses, à la maison, qui n'étaient pas forcément destinées aux oreilles de son héritier. Mais Drago avait sans doute pris l'habitude d'écouter aux portes.

Cette énigme-ci restant sans réponse, Sarah entreprit de faire comprendre à son botruc qu'il n'aurait droit à sa ration de cloportes que s'il consentait à se tenir tranquille le temps qu'on lui tire le portrait. La créature ne devait pas être si bête que ça, car ses mouvements frénétiques se ralentirent très rapidement et Harry put crayonner le botruc en toute quiétude. Malefoy ne se trouvait pas assez loin pour que le vent emportât ses vantardises, mais comme il s'agissait du refrain traditionnel sur les relations de son cher père au sein de l'administration... Harry ne résista pas au plaisir de raconter à Blaise et Sarah l'aperçu qu'il avait eu de l'entrevue Fudge-Malefoy, ainsi que la présence sur leurs talons d'un cerbère de taille en la personne du chef des aurors. Ce dernier détail mit les deux autres en joie.

La cloche sonna dans le lointain et Harry relâcha le botruc, qui repartit dare-dare vers sa forêt, les bras chargés de cloportes...

En remontant au château, ils croisèrent des Poufsouffle qui descendaient aux serres et se mêlèrent à des quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle qui en revenaient. Parmi la troupe, Ginny et son étrange camarade Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière était couverte de traînées de terre, à l'exception de ses cheveux noués en chignon et des curieuses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis orangés qu'elle portait ce jour-là.

- Salut Harry ! claironna la dernière des Weasley.

- Salut Ginny. Bon cours ?

- Tout à fait... Mais Chourave force vraiment trop sur la bouse de dragon. Berk !

- Nous avons vu Ombrage ce matin, dit Luna d'une voix douce, sans autre préambule. Elle nous a dit que tout ce que nous entendrions sur Tu-sais-qui serait un mensonge, mais moi, je crois ce que tu as dit.

- Merci, Luna. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, assura Harry. _Même venant d'une gentille fofolle avec des bolets aux oreilles._

Il s'éloigna des deux filles ; la botanique l'attendait pour le lendemain matin. Mais pour le moment, il fallait s'armer de toniques et de courage pour affronter l'histoire de la magie à la sauce Binns. Peine perdue... A son actif, le professeur fantôme avait manifestement oublié que ses élèves passaient leurs BUSE et il fut le seul à ne pas leur asséner un sermon sur la nécessité de travailler dur et de redoubler d'ardeur dans leurs révisions.

En se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour y faire quelques devoirs de plus, Harry et ses camarades croisèrent Ron Weasley, qui partait chez Ombrage pour sa première punition. Blaise grogna, se rappelant qu'il était lui aussi convié, et emboîta le pas au Gryffondor, offrant une fois de plus un spectacle assez peu commun dans l'école.

- Je me demande ce que cette harpie va leur concocter, s'inquiéta Millicent.

- Si c'est vraiment trop abominable, nous inventerons des représailles à la hauteur, assura Sarah en regardant les deux garçons s'éloigner.

Ron avait l'air encore plus triste que Blaise, comme si la retenue allait lui faire manquer quelque chose d'important.

- Ne restez pas plantés là à rêver ! coupa soudain la voix de Philip Urquhart. J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire. Potter, les sélections commencent en fin de semaine prochaine, dès que les lions auront vidé le terrain. Cobbyte, je voudrais que nous discutions un peu stratégie. J'en ai bricolé quelques-unes cet été et il me faut un avis extérieur. Bulstrode, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît m'aider à mettre le grappin sur Montague. Ce crétin est introuvable et j'ai malheureusement besoin de lui... pour lui lancer un sort et qu'il arrête d'intimider mes futurs joueurs. On dirait qu'il n'a pas apprécié de me voir nommé capitaine à sa place...

- Je viens, je viens ! fit gaiement Millicent, trop contente d'échapper aux parchemins pour quelques instants.

# #

Après deux heures de recherches au milieu des grimoires, Harry et les autres redescendirent en salle commune, sans trouver trace de Blaise. Malefoy n'était pas non plus visible et Harry en profita pour sortir Salazar de sa cachette.

- 'e peux faire quelque 'ose ? demanda la statuette entre deux bâillements.

- Surveiller Malefoy et ses gorilles chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls ici m'arrangerait bien, convint Harry.

- Miam ! Encore de l'espionnage... Mets-moi dans la table de chevet et débrouille-toi pour faire un trou dans une des parois.

Harry n'avait aucun foret à disposition, mais il s'aida du couteau fourni par Sirius et parvint à creuser une rainure du bois jusqu'à ce que Salazar pût voir et entendre ce qui se passait dans le dortoir. Puis il partit dîner. Toujours aucun signe de Blaise. La retenue commençait vraiment à traîner en longueur... Harry et ses comparses attendirent, attendirent encore...

# #

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le donjon…_

Au quatrième sous-sol, Grontar le gardien de nuit était aux aguets. Il épiait depuis un moment les trois cambrioleurs qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de son système de protection préféré. Un sourire sadique apparut bientôt sur son visage quand les malheureux se trouvèrent au "bon" endroit. Il s'approcha alors d'une manivelle dépassant du mur et en donna plusieurs tours (car le système était démultiplié). Les intrus se regardèrent en entendant l'étrange cliquetis, mais ici, il y avait tout le temps des bruits suspects.

Voilà! L'ingénieux mécanisme était désormais en marche. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, une plaque métallique frappa violemment une tige suspendue au bout de laquelle on avait fixé un vieux godillot. L'instant d'après, l'on pouvait entendre les coups sourds d'un boulet de fonte qui dévalait l'escalier, avant d'atterrir dans une rigole un étage plus bas et de finir sa course dans la plomberie. Mais non sans déclencher un nouveau mécanisme, deux étages plus haut dans une salle de bain abandonnée. Bientôt une boule de pierre s'écrasa violemment sur le sol, bousculant une statue grecque. Celle-ci tomba contre un pilier, décrochant subitement la dernière partie mobile du piège.

L'un des trois étrangers comprit ce qui se passait et s'enfuit juste à temps. Le second le suivit, mais trop tard: Il fut littéralement coupé en deux par le mur de la lourde cage métallique qui s'abattit brusquement. Le dernier homme, qui n'avait pas bougé, était vivant mais privé de tout moyen de retraite. Grontar saisit alors sa vieille arbalète. Il n'avait jamais compris l'attrait qu'on pouvait avoir pour le grosbillisme affligeant d'une arme automatique. À la lueur d'une torche qui révélait son teint verdâtre, il chargea minutieusement un carreau et se dirigea vers son prisonnier.

# #

Il était presque minuit lorsque les Serpentard, tombant de fatigue, finirent par aller se coucher. Harry s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

# #

À la lueur d'un chandelier, Blanche époussetait tranquillement le dessus d'une étagère dans la bibliothèque. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, elle avait entendu un grand bruit. Si elle le pouvait encore, elle aurait soupiré. Des crétins comme Grontar s'amusaient avec des aventuriers alors qu'elle en était réduite à faire le ménage.

Enfin. Dans quelques heures, la nuit serait finie, et une bonne journée de sommeil l'attendait...

Soudain, elle entendit la porte grincer légèrement. Une odeur humaine vient bientôt chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur inhabituelle. Blanche pouvait y sentir de la peur. Elle se laissa aller à espérer. Se pouvait-il qu'un des intrus se soit égaré ici ? Elle éteignit sa chandelle. Le plat du jour l'avait repéré et se rapprochait nerveusement de son rayon...

Blanche fit silencieusement le tour pour arriver derrière l'infortuné.

- Halte !

L'individu se retourna lentement. Dans sa main gauche il tenait une cagoule, sous laquelle il avait dû avoir chaud. Son cou était ruisselant de sueur, ce qui le faisait légèrement briller et le rendait encore plus appétissant...

- Bien. À présent, vous allez me dire votre nom, votre quête, et votre couleur préférée.

- Avada Kedavra !

Ça sonnait bizarre, comme nom. Et d'autant plus bizarre qu'un curieux rayon de lumière verte atteignit aussitôt Blanche en pleine poitrine. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour additionner deux et deux. L'aventurier était un sorcier et venait de l'attaquer. Elle commença à s'approcher de lui en silence, comme glissant sur le sol. L'intrus prononça une nouvelle fois sa formule, encore sans plus d'effet que le son-et-lumière. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, incapable de s'enfuir sous le regard pénétrant de la femme de chambre qui s'approchait encore.

...D'un geste rapide du bras, Blanche tua le sorcier avec le chandelier dans la bibliothèque.

# #

Le lendemain matin, Blaise avait dû se lever avant tous les autres, car il avait déjà disparu lorsque Harry se rendit dans la salle de bains attenante au dortoir. Une fois dehors, il apprit que Sarah n'avait pas non plus réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. En revanche, le tandem n'eut aucun mal à coincer Ron Weasley, qui descendait vers le réfectoire la tête basse, le teint blafard, et des valises impressionnantes sous les yeux.

- Tiens... 'alut...

- Tu as une mine affreuse, dit Sarah d'un ton sincèrement compatissant.

- La vieille peste nous a fait rester jusqu'à minuit et demie... grogna Weasley. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle nous a fait copier des lignes ! « Je dois respecter mes supérieurs » !

- Ça n'a pas l'air bien méchant... fit Harry, intrigué par la véhémence du Gryffondor.

- Si c'était des lignes toute bêtes, ça ne le serait pas. Mais là... Elle te donne une plume toute noire et très, très pointue. Mais pas d'encre. Tu grattes le mot sur le parchemin, et il s'écrit en rouge. Et il s'écrit _sur ta main_, aussi.

- Pardon ? suffoqua Sarah.

- La preuve... soupira Ron en montrant sa dextre.

Une ligne rouge en traversait le dos sur toute la largeur.

- Et elle nous a dit de revenir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour que le message rentre bien, ajouta Weasley, défait.

- Jusqu'à ce que la marque soit indélébile, tu veux dire, grommela Harry. Ça va prendre du temps...

- Et plus encore ! tempêta Ron. Je ne reconnaîtrai jamais ce crapaud répugnant comme un de mes supérieurs !

- En tout cas, ça appelle vengeance, décréta Sarah.

- Ouais. La guerre contre Ombrage est officiellement déclarée.

- Si j'étais vous, conseilla Ron d'un ton déjà plus réjoui, j'irais en parler à mes frères.

- Nous y étions déjà hier, répondit Sarah d'un ton léger, avant d'entrer dans la grande salle pour savourer son petit déjeuner.

Harry poussa le soutien jusqu'à indiquer à Ron quels étaient les livres les plus appropriés pour finir ses devoirs à temps et leur donner un niveau de qualité suffisant. Puis il gagna sa place à table. Blaise grogna en le voyant. Il était déjà encerclé par Sarah, Théodore et Lucy. L'arrivée de Harry lui enlevait encore une possibilité de s'enfuir, en admettant qu'il lui en restât une.

- Inutile de dissimuler, prévint tout de suite Sarah, Weasley nous a tout raconté.

Blaise se tassa sur son banc et grogna derechef.

Lucy écouta très attentivement ce que son frère avait à dire, puis, le concert familier de battements d'ailes retentit. En plus des journaux habituels, un hibou déposa une autre lettre moldue devant Sarah. Celle-ci l'ouvrit d'un air intrigué.

Puis changea de visage, visiblement soucieuse. Quand elle eut fini la lettre, son expression était plus sereine, mais toujours préoccupée.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Disons… pas sûr. Le temps nous le dira, mais y'a des chances.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose chez toi ?

- Oui. Comme vous le savez, ma famille habite depuis des siècles dans un d… manoir grand luxe, dotées de protections moldues _et_ magiques. Et… je pense qu'on a voulu attenter à leur vie. Des Mangemorts, vue la description.

Les autres furent atterrés. Harry parvint à articuler « Et ta…

- Ma famille va bien, heureusement. Les Mangemorts par contre, eh bien… on va dire qu'ils mangent tout leur soûl maintenant. Mais c'est inquiétant… J'ai peur qu'ils tentent autre chose. Ou bien, que Tommy décide d'attaquer la famille de quelqu'un d'autre…

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans un silence morbide. Lucy, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, se rendit auprès des frères Weasley.

# #

Les jours de la semaine s'écoulèrent lentement au milieu d'une avalanche de devoirs. Ron et Blaise se rendaient tous les soirs dans le bureau d'Ombrage et en revenaient avec des coupures de plus en plus visibles et saignantes. Sous la pression de leurs camarades, ils finirent par se rendre chez leurs chefs de maison respectifs. Rogue et McGonagall étaient de sacrés morceaux, se disait Harry, qui ne se laisseraient pas facilement démonter par le crapaud.

Et alors que les garçons partaient pour leur retenue du vendredi soir, ils trouvèrent non loin du bureau cette bonne Dolorès en pleine polémique avec les directeurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard. McGonagall parlait de dénoncer ses agissements au département de la justice magique, voire au grand public si cela ne suffisait pas, et Rogue évoquait avec un plaisir évident quelle serait la réaction de Dumbledore si par malheur il apprenait les « errements disciplinaires » du professeur de Défense. Cette dernière fut alors forcée de renvoyer Ron et Blaise vers leurs quartiers sans leur faire écrire le moindre mot. Mais cette mansuétude contrainte ne suffit pas.

Un hurlement, bientôt suivi d'un glapissement aigu, vinrent apprendre à l'école que Dolorès Ombrage s'était fait des ennemis aussi inventifs que rancuniers...

# #

Les détails des représailles circulèrent dès le samedi matin, grâce à quelques petits curieux qui avaient espionné une conversation entre le professeur de Défense et le détesté concierge de Poudlard, Mr Rusard. En regagnant son bureau, Ombrage avait découvert qu'un audacieux délinquant avait forcé la serrure, ainsi que l'attestaient les nombreuses éraflures sur le bois autour de la poignée. La porte était encore entrouverte. L'enseignante était rentrée brusquement, espérant ainsi surprendre le malfaiteur, mais n'avait réussi qu'à faire tomber sur sa personne un seau rempli d'une substance gluante vert fluo, qui résista à toutes les tentatives de nettoyage manuel. Ombrage s'était assise à son bureau pour procéder à quelques enchantements, mais avait alors posé son impressionnant postérieur sur un objet pointu de type punaise, qui avait cédé sous son poids en répandant l'odeur infecte des autres punaises, celles à six pattes.

Harry parvint à soutirer la vérité aux coupables : Fred avait forcé la porte, George avait installé le seau rempli à ras bords d'une de leurs dernières trouvailles et les doubles punaises étaient une invention de Lucy Zabini, mise en œuvre en un temps record par les jumeaux.

- Une coopération exemplaire, décréta Sarah.


	14. Courriers

**Chapitre 14 : Courriers Malvenus**

Le déjeuner du samedi s'annonçait calme, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un hibou solitaire. Celui-ci déposa une épaisse enveloppe devant Sarah avant de repartir comme il était venu.

- Ah, enfin.

Sous le regard curieux de ses amis, Sarah ouvrir avidement l'enveloppe, avant d'émettre un sifflement admiratif.

- Eh bien, ils ont fignolé ! C'est encore plus réussi que je l'imaginais. C'est bon, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Voyez plutôt le chef-d'œuvre !

Le parchemin ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une page de _La Gazette du Sorcier._ Trois photos immobiles, des portraits, surplombaient un gros titre :

_UNE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS FAIT TROIS VICTIMES_

_Ce matin à Eelsbury, les corps de trois sorciers ont été découverts, dont l'un atrocement mutilé. Des témoins moldus soutiennent avoir aperçu les criminels, et leur description correspond à l'accoutrement des mangemorts. Les victimes n'ont pas encore été identifiées et toute aide sera la bienvenue._

_Le ministère n'a fait aucun commentaire._

- Tu ne vas quand même pas... commença Harry.

- Épingler ça dans toute l'école ? J'vais m'gêner ! Ma famille s'est donné assez de mal pour les faire... il fallait des photos où l'on puisse reconnaître leur visage, mais sans voir les habits.

Blaise semblait tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

- En surveillant bien, ces photos nous permettront de retrouver les fils de ces dégénérés !

- Et faire comprendre aux autres mangemorts que c'est une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à ma famille quand j'ai LEURS enfants à portée !

- Une minute, s'insurgea Théo. Tu parles de représailles, là ?

- Non. Tentant, mais non. Si je ne savais pas me contrôler, représailles il y aurait, promptes et _exemplaires._ Heureusement pour eux, je pense qu'une bonne frayeur suffira.

- Ou les énervera davantage, fit remarquer Harry, lugubre.

- Bon, je sens que ça ne vous enchante pas, dit Sarah, vaincue. Mais si j'oublie cette histoire de vengeance, on peut au moins essayer de savoir de qui se méfier le plus, non ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème, bien sûr, dit Harry en souriant.

- Merci. Je placerai mes affiches cette nuit, mais il faudra que tu me prêtes Salazar. Je veux qu'il soit en bonne place pour voir les réactions de nos chers condisciples.

# #

L'après-midi se déroula dans une atmosphère de bonne humeur pour Harry et ses comparses. Même les devoirs rédigés dans la salle commune, dans l'ambiance feutrée des confortables sous-sols du château, paraissaient moins contraignants. Harry recopiait ses brouillons pour les questions de Flitwick, mais entre deux paragraphes, il préparait aussi une lettre pour Sirius. Il valait mieux tenir son parrain au courant, dans une certaine mesure, de ce qui se passait à l'école, car cela l'aiderait sans doute à rester tranquille et à ne pas commettre d'action aux conséquences pénibles ou irréversibles. Il fallut à Harry un bon moment et quelques conseils de Sarah et Théo pour parvenir à créer une missive assez cryptée pour qu'un éventuel détourneur de lettres soit totalement perdu, mais néanmoins compréhensible pour son destinataire.

_Cher Sniffle,_

_La première semaine a été éprouvante et il était temps que le week-end arrive. Il y a déjà de la casse et le torchon commence à fumer entre certains d'entre nous et la dernière embarquée._

_Notre nouveau professeur de défense, Dolorès Ombrage, est aussi aimable que ta mère et a des méthodes de travail assez particulières. _

_Notre grand copain est toujours absent et beaucoup d'entre nous espèrent le revoir très prochainement._

_De ton côté, que se passe-t-il ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry_

- Comme ça, je pense que ça devrait aller, décréta Sarah.

- A condition qu'il ne sache jamais que tu as corrigé ma lettre, ajouta malicieusement Harry.

Il cacheta la missive avant de se rendre à la volière, après avoir lancé à la cantonade qu'il partait à la bibliothèque. Chemin faisant, il croisa le Baron Sanglant, qui revenait d'une campagne contre Peeves, mais le spectre ne s'arrêta pas pour discuter car il avait d'autres fantômes à morigéner. Tout en marchant, Harry nota que le temps était revenu au bleu. Il croisa les doigts pour que cela durât, car les essais de Quidditch commenceraient d'ici quelques jours pour Serpentard... dès que les Gryffondor auraient fini les leurs.

Il parvint enfin à la volière inondée de soleil où les hiboux et les chouettes se chauffaient douillettement dans les rayons de lumière en faisant bruisser leurs plumes. Quelques pelotes de réjection avaient été abandonnées sur la paille qui couvrait le sol, signes d'une chasse fructueuse. Tout ce petit monde digérait en somnolant paisiblement.

- Hedwige, appela Harry.

La chouette blanche ouvrit un œil, finit par voir son humain qui l'attendait, et déploya ses ailes en parachute pour descendre jusque sur le bras du garçon.

- Bonjour ma belle...

- Hoû ?

- J'ai une lettre pour toi.

- Skrêê ?

- C'est pour Sirius. Tu te souviens, à Londres.

- Krê !

- Parfait. Alors bon voyage, ma grande.

Harry lui attacha la lettre à la patte avant de la poser sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. La chouette étira ses ailes avant de prendre son envol. Le garçon la regarda partir avec affection. Un mouvement attira son regard vers le bas et il aperçut avec horreur un de ces chevaux squelettiques qui tiraient les calèches entrain de rôder près de la maison de Hagrid. L'animal fit un tour du parc en volant, avant de redescendre et de disparaître dans la forêt. Harry se détourna rapidement de la fenêtre et quitta la volière en hâte. Sur le chemin du retour, il tomba sur Miss Teigne, qui le fixa un moment avant de filer dans un couloir, sans doute pour prévenir son maître. Harry n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer, ni aujourd'hui ni à un autre moment, et il accéléra le pas. Ce ne fut pas suffisant, cependant, pour échapper au concierge. A entendre son souffle court, il avait dû cavaler depuis son bureau jusqu'à l'étage pour parvenir à coincer Harry avant que celui-ci n'ait pu regagner la sécurité de la salle commune.

- Tiens donc... fit Rusard en apercevant sa cible. Comme ça tombe bien... On m'a dit que vous vous apprêtiez à passer une grosse commande de bombabouses...

- Qui vous dit cette bêtise ?

Rusard se colora vivement de pourpre avant de déclarer :

- J'ai mes sources. Donnez-moi immédiatement ce que vous avez dans vos poches.

Harry retourna lesdites poches, qui étaient heureusement vides.

- Votre source n'est pas très douée, on dirait, commenta froidement Harry. D'autant que je reviens de la bibliothèque, pas de la volière. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de commander quoi que ce soit. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance avec vos informateurs. Au revoir, monsieur.

Sous le regard furibond du concierge, Harry se dirigea sans se presser vers un escalier qui l'amènerait rapidement du côté de Serpentard. Une fois que le vieux grincheux fut hors de vue, le garçon accéléra l'allure et parvint dans ses quartiers en un temps record.

- C'est très bizarre... marmonna Sarah. Tu as pourtant dit assez fort que tu allais lire... On dirait que la grosse dondon a déjà recruté du monde pour tenir les autres à l'œil.

- Les bombabouses étaient vraiment un mauvais prétexte, ajouta Harry. Je n'en ai jamais utilisé et de toute façon, si j'en veux, je sais où me fournir sans commander à l'extérieur...

- Et ce n'est pas notre seul souci, commenta Théodore depuis le fond d'un fauteuil. J'ai pris le temps de lire le journal de ce matin, et je crois que nous allons avoir des cheveux blancs à nous faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme tu le craignais, expliqua Nott à voix basse, ton cher parrain s'est fait griller en allant à la gare avec toi. Malefoy a dû le reconnaître. Et maintenant, la Gazette dit qu'il est à Londres et que le ministère a mis ses limiers sur sa piste.

- Et rien d'autre ?

- Si. Un employé du ministère qui s'appelle Sturgis Podmore a été jugé en envoyé à Azkaban pour six mois parce qu'il avait tenté de forcer une porte dans un secteur à risque.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Podmore avait manqué à l'appel le matin de la rentrée... A présent, Harry savait pourquoi... Mais pourquoi avait-il voulu entrer au département des mystères ?

- Harry ?

- C'est rien, Sarah. Juste... Des trucs qui se mettent en place.

- D'accord. Des histoires de la bande à Dumby ? ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas.

- Oui ; et en voilà déjà un hors-course.

- Diable... Connaissant les habitués du ministère, comme ce bon Lucius, je me demande s'ils n'y seraient pas pour quelque chose...

- Quitte à passer pour paranoïaque, convint Harry, je crois que tu as raison.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre... même si je commence à en avoir un peu assez, en ce moment. On va s'aérer un peu ? Après tout, il ne nous reste que les arbustes de Chourave, nous pouvons nous accorder un peu de détente.

La proposition fut acceptée avec enthousiasme et toute l'équipe s'évada des quartiers souterrains de Serpentard pour profiter du ciel bleu. Sarah savait diriger un groupe de travail, mais elle avait aussi l'art de ménager des pauses aux instants stratégiques. Harry, sous le prétexte de prendre sa cape, rendit une petite visite à Salazar.

- Rien à signaler, déclara la statuette. Parkinson et quelques autres sont partis faire des misères aux Gryffs qui s'entraînent en ce moment, mais à part ça, rien d'intéressant. Ah ! Si... le furet albinos a prétendu que son père avait réussi à mettre hors-course un des amis de Dumbledore.

- Merci beaucoup, Salazar.

- A ton service !

- Alors comme ça, ce serait bien Lucius qui aurait envoyé Podmore en cabane... Passionnant, susurra Blaise en apprenant la nouvelle. Très judicieux, ce système d'écoute...

Les Serpentard évitèrent soigneusement le stade pendant leur promenade et se concentrèrent sur les bords du lac. Personne ne vint les y déranger et ils passèrent quelques heures de sérénité absolue... ponctuées par les idées loufoques de Blaise concernant les blagues à faire à Ombrage. Sarah potassait toujours des notes, corrigeait des lignes au crayon rouge et recopiait quelque chose en bleu, mais refusait de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Harry se méfiait un peu de ses surprises, mais il n'insista pas. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui pour faire changer sa collègue d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, ils ne purent éviter les ricanements de Malefoy et Cie, visant les joueurs en rouge et leur promettant une défaite cinglante lors du prochain match. Ron Weasley était cramoisi, sa sœur, furieuse, et Angelina Johnson d'une humeur exécrable. Les sorciers en vert jugèrent préférable de faire un détour afin d'éviter une bagarre potentielle. Harry soupira en notant la présence de Ginny. Il savait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien au quidditch, d'après les jumeaux, et la perspective de l'affronter sur le terrain ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. D'un autre côté, si leurs "disputes" se limitaient aux matches, ce serait bien assez.

Avant de rentrer, Sarah s'éclipsa et fila vers les étages les plus élevés du château, son éternel calepin à la main. Elle ne revint qu'une heure plus tard, juste à temps pour dîner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna Théodore tout en lui passant le pichet d'eau.

- Je complote, répondit la demoiselle le plus sérieusement du monde. Pas contre toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- J'espère bien !

# #

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait encore avec force derrière les fenêtres, mais Harry et ses collègues furent bien forcés de passer leur matinée sur le devoir de Chourave avant de penser à se distraire. Hélas, les distractions du jour ne furent pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

A peine le repas de midi achevé, Harry et Théodore furent abordés par une Ginny Weasley au bord de l'implosion.

- Un problème ? s'enquit prudemment Théodore.

- Venez donc voir la jolie lettre que m'a écrite mon andouille de frère, cracha la Gryffondor en brandissant un rouleau de parchemin déjà fort chiffonné.

Harry se saisit de la missive... très instructive.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je t'écris afin de te donner quelques conseils pour l'année à venir._

_Tu es la dernière chance de la famille pour obtenir un nouveau titre de préfet, étant donné que Ronald a si pitoyablement échoué à endosser une vraie responsabilité._

_D'après ce que j'ai appris, je suppose que tu vois encore souvent Harry Potter. Je dois t'avertir que rien ne peut plus menacer ton avenir que la fréquentation de ce garçon. Je me doute que tu seras surprise de lire ces mots, car Potter a toujours été le chouchou de Dumbledore, mais j'estime de mon devoir de te prévenir que Dumbledore ne restera peut-être plus très longtemps directeur de Poudlard et que son remplaçant jugera certainement de façon beaucoup plus juste le comportement de Potter. Prends donc la peine de lire la Gazette du Sorcier demain et tu auras une assez bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle le vent souffle !_

_Il ne faudrait vraiment pas que tu sois mises dans le même sac que Potter. Comme tu le sais, il a été convoqué en audience disciplinaire devant le Magenmagot et ne s'en est sorti que grâce à des finasseries juridiques et quelques complices bien placés. Mais la majorité des gens auxquels j'ai parlé restent convaincus de sa culpabilité._

_N'aie surtout pas peur de rompre les liens, bien que je sache que ce garçon peut se montrer violent, et n'hésite pas à prendre conseil auprès de Dolorès Ombrage, une femme tout à fait charmante qui sera sûrement très heureuse de te venir en aide._

_Voilà qui m'amène à une autre suggestion : ne manifeste pas trop de dévotions à Dumbledore, mais sois plutôt fidèle à l'école et au ministère. J'ai été peiné d'apprendre que le professeur Ombrage ne rencontrait aucune coopération de la part de ses collègues pour mettre en œuvre les changements_ _dont Poudlard a tant besoin. Sa tâche sera bientôt facilitée, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu verras lundi !_

_Je peux tout de même t'assurer qu'un élève soucieux d'aider le professeur Ombrage cette année pourrait très facilement se retrouver préfet en chef d'ici deux ans._

J_e suis navré de ne pas t'avoir vue davantage cet été. Critiquer nos parents me chagrine, mais je ne peux continuer à vivre sous leur toit tant qu'ils fréquentent la clique qui gravite autour de Dumbledore. Par exemple, un certain Sturgis Podmore, grand ami de Dumbledore, vient d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour tentative de cambriolage au ministère. Voici hélas le genre de délinquants qu'ils côtoient. Ne __laisse pas les liens familiaux te dissimuler la nature erronée des croyances de nos parents. Ils se rendront compte un jour de leur erreur, et je serai tout à fait disposé à accepter leurs excuses à ce moment. Réfléchis bien à tout cela, Ginny._

_Ton frère,_

_Percy_

Harry esquissa un faible sourire en rendant la lettre, qui s'effaça très vite face à l'expression meurtrière de Ginny.

- Je vais faire des confetti avec ce courrier, et ensuite le lui renvoyer, annonça-t-elle, féroce.

- Avec une beuglante ? demanda Théodore.

- Non. Ce sera encore mieux sans.

Elle récupéra la lettre d'un geste sec et partit à grandes enjambées vers la volière.

- J'ai peur de lire la Gazette de demain, marmonna Théodore.

- Et moi donc... Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ?

Un hibou inconnu tournait autour de la tête de Harry. Il vint se percher sur le bras du garçon et tendit la patte, présentant un bout de parchemin roulé.

- C'est quoi ?

- Si... Sniffle. Nous courriers se sont croisés.

Le mot était fort court :

_Je veux des nouvelles. Ce soir, dix heures, en classe de runes._

Il y avait effectivement une cheminée dans cette salle. Harry établit rapidement un plan d'action, en essayant de ne plus penser à l'affreux courrier de Percy. Ils avaient passé des vacances ensemble, Harry avait sauvé la vie de sa sœur, mais cela n'empêchait pas Percy de le considérer comme un fou potentiellement dangereux. Harry rumina ces tristes pensées jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous avec Sirius.

A dix heures moins le quart, Harry, qui avait passé du temps dans la salle commune pour faire illusion, vérifia que personne ne l'observait et endossa la cape d'invisibilité pour partir à l'aventure dans les couloirs. Il atteignit la salle deux minutes avant l'heure prévue et se dépêcha de ranimer les braises dans la cheminée. A vingt-deux heures sonnantes, la tête de Sirius apparut au milieu des flammes.

- Bonsoir ! lança gaiement Sirius dans un petit nuage de cendres.

- Salut. Tu prends des risques, dis donc, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oh, arrête ça ! Molly m'en rebat les oreilles tous les jours, se plaignit son parrain.

- Je t'avais envoyé une lettre hier... C'est dommage, il y aura des redites.

- Pas grave. Bon, dépêchons-nous. Quoi de neuf ?

- A part que j'ai mal à la tête depuis des jours... mais je suppose que c'est normal, maintenant.

- Oui, sans doute... admit Sirius.

- Sinon... Ombrage est tout simplement atroce. Je ne pensais pas que nous descendrions aussi bas.

- La vie est pleine de surprises, hein ? Je vois très bien le tableau ; Remus m'a assez parlé de cette vilaine bonne femme.

- Il a eu des ennuis avec elle ?

- Je pense bien ! Elle a fait voter des lois contre les loups-garous qui empêchent Remus de retrouver un travail !

- Ça a réussi à passer ? Ils veulent vraiment que tous les loups-garous passent chez Voldemort, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre les loups-garous ?

- Elle doit en avoir peur, comme beaucoup, expliqua Sirius. Elle déteste aussi toute forme d'hybride. L'année dernière, elle a fait campagne pour le recensement et le marquage des êtres de l'eau. Tu imagines ça ? Perdre son temps avec des bêtises pareilles alors que cette saleté de Kreattur peut courir à travers toute la maison ?

- Les elfes de maison n'ont jamais représenté de danger pour leurs maîtres, répondit Harry. En tout cas, pas pour les maîtres qui les avaient bien traités, compléta-t-il en espérant que Sirius saisirait le message.

Mais son parrain fit mine de ne pas avoir compris.

- Et comment se passent les cours d'Ombrage ? Elle vous apprend comment tuer des hybrides ?

- Pas du tout. Elle refuse que nous fassions de la magie pendant les leçons. Il faut juste lire son manuel. Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley se sont pris des colles dès le premier jour pour lui avoir dit ce qu'ils en pensaient. Et ses punitions sont vraiment redoutables.

- Pauvres Weasley... Déjà qu'Arthur est en butte à toutes les vexations possibles à son travail...

Harry renonça à lui demander pourquoi il ne plaignait pas aussi les Zabini, dont le père était trop gravement mutilé pour avoir un emploi...

- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne se passe rien pendant vos cours. D'après les informations que nous récoltons au ministère, Fudge ne veut pas qu'on vous entraîne au combat.

- Hein ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Il croit que nous allons nous engager dans l'armée, ou quoi ?

- Précisément. Il pense que Dumbledore essaye de former sa propre force armée pour s'emparer du ministère.

- Avec des gamins en guise de soldats ? Comme c'est crédible... ironisa Harry. Je n'avais pas encore entendue ce niveau de stupidité... Remarque, c'est vrai que certains d'entre nous pourraient être tentés d'utiliser des sortilèges contre le ministre lui-même, en ce moment...

- Je veux bien le croire, s'amusa Sirius. Plus sérieusement, Fudge devient un peu plus paranoïaque chaque jour qui passe. Il finira par faire arrêter Dumbledore.

- Je dirais que c'est possible. Ginny a reçu un courrier de Percy qui annonce de grands changements, que tout le monde connaîtra demain. C'est en rapport avec Poudlard.

- Je ne suis pas au courant. Je n'ai vu aucun membre de l'Ordre ces deux derniers jours... commenta Sirius avec amertume.

- Tu n'as rien entendu à propos de Hagrid ? Il n'est toujours pas rentré à l'école.

- Non ? Curieux... Enfin, Madame Maxime est avec lui et rien n'indique qu'ils aillent mal. A ta place, je ne me ferais pas trop de souci pour eux. Ils sont plus que débrouillards. Dis-moi, reprit-il après un moment, quand est la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oublie ça, coupa sèchement Harry. Les Malefoy t'ont repéré sur le quai de la gare le jour de la rentrée. Tu as lu l'article de la Gazette te concernant ? C'est du pur Malefoy, ça. Lucius sait que tu es à Londres. Alors ne viens pas ici. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Il suffit que Drago te voie et tu vas de nouveau avoir les détraqueurs aux trousses !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, grommela Sirius. James savait prendre des risques quand il fallait. Je vais finir par croire que Servilus a déteint sur toi...

- Qui ça ? s'étrangla Harry.

- Rogue, lâcha Sirius, exaspéré. Bon, je vais y aller...

- Bonne idée ! cracha Harry en éteignant le feu d'un grand geste de sa baguette.

Le trajet de retour fut ponctué d'un grand nombre de * **#, de $~* et autres µ* *~**...


	15. Inquisitio

Salut les lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, nous assistons aux inspections académiques menées par Ms Ombrage. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de bien vous amuser avec ce chapitre. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues (et les flammes iront servir dans ma cuisine).

Bonne soirée à tous !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : la Grande Inquisitrice<strong>

Le lendemain, lundi, Harry et ses camarades n'eurent point besoin de décortiquer la Gazette pour découvrir la dernière invention du ministère. Celle-ci s'étalait en première page et sur la suivante, sous une grande photo d'Ombrage souriante et le titre :

LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION

DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE

- Eh bien... Je dois dire, je ne m'attendais quand même pas à _ça_... murmura Sarah.

- _Personne_ ne s'attend à ce genre de choses, tu sais, lui répondit Harry.

- Un grade pareil dans le monde sorcier ? continua-t-elle. Ça peut exister ? Soit c'est de l'inconscience, soit c'est de la provocation.

- C'est censé provoquer la peur, expliqua Théodore.

- C'est réussi, rétorqua la jeune fille. J'ai déjà peur de ce que je vais lire là-dedans...

- Voyons la catastrophe de plus près.

_Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

"_Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver."_

- Que le ministère ne saurait approuver parce que ça contredit sa thèse officielle comme quoi tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, commenta Harry.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre Cornélius Fudge établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

- Et on peut donc remercier Dumbledore d'avoir ENCORE refusé le poste de défense à Rogue, poursuivit Blaise, grâce à quoi nous devons supporter Ombrage et ses théories débiles... Si pour UNE FOIS dans sa p****n de carrière le vieux avait accepté de faire confiance à un Serpentard, nous n'en serions pas là.

"_C'est ainsi que Dolorès Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat."_

- Auprès des amateurs de blagues et des moins respectueux de nos confrères, je veux bien lui accorder ce point, ricana Théodore. Y'en a encore beaucoup, comme ça, que nous rigolions un peu avant d'aller en cours ?

- Oui, oui, fit Sarah d'un ton morne. Je continue à lire.

"_Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal..._

A ce stade de la lecture, Théodore s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de toast, Blaise se retrouva le nez dans ses œufs et sa sœur disparut sous la table le temps de calmer ses hoquets de rire.

"_... et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école"_, poursuivit la voix imperturbable de Sarah. _C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

"_Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains qualifient de baisse de niveau à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités."_

_Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

" _Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours des dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que_ _le ministère surveille la situation de près."_

- Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais haïr ce type encore plus qu'avant, mais en fait, si, remarqua Blaise. Il est puant de mensonge et de suffisance. Comme si nos profs allaient courber le dos devant cette incapable...

_Parmi ces décisions, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-auror paranoïaque Maugrey "Fol Œil". _

_Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président du Magenmagot, n'est plus capable de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

- Alors donnez la place à McGonagall et qu'on n'en parle plus, décréta FitzRoy, assis en face de Sarah.

"_Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance", nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère._

_Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard._

- Crétins, marmonna Harry. C'est en restant à leur poste qu'ils auraient été utiles. A présent, ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir.

"_Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornélius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore."_

_(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens supposés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17)._

- Des groupes subversifs ? Je VEUX voir ça ! s'enthousiasma Sarah. Ça doit être une ambiance de folie !

- Avec des gobelins ? s'amusa Lucy. Peu de risques...

- En attendant, vous vous rendez compte que non seulement nous allons la supporter pendant les cours de défense, mais qu'il faudra aussi la voir à tout moment de la journée ? gémit FitzRoy.

- Tais-toi, Fitz, demanda Blaise d'un ton traînant.

Mais le crapaud se fit discret lors de ce lundi. Harry fut content de retrouver la salle de potions aussi calme que d'habitude. Il y eut cependant des grognements de dépit lorsque Rogue rendit les devoirs sur la pierre de lune.

- Je vous ai mis les notes que vous auriez obtenues à l'épreuve de BUSE avec des copies de cette... qualité. Cela vous donnera une idée assez réaliste de ce que vous pouvez espérer dans les conditions actuelles. La moyenne générale de ce devoir n'est pas spécialement brillante. La plupart d'entre vous auraient sans aucun doute été recalés à l'examen. Votre travail de la semaine portera sur les antidotes de différents venins et je vous conseille de faire mieux... sinon, je devrai donner des retenues aux cornichons qui sont incapables d'obtenir plus qu'un D.

- Ah tiens, ricana Malefoy, il y en a qui ont eu un D ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Un E se logeait dans le coin droit de sa feuille, ce qui laissait présager de très bonnes choses pour le partiel de juin. Sarah n'avait eu qu'un A en dépit de ses efforts, mais personne n'avait décroché de O. Le malheureux D devait être Neville, qui semblait s'être encore ratatiné sur son tabouret.

Le cours lui-même se déroula sans incident et Harry prépara une solution de force tout à fait honorable. Théodore et Blaise avaient encore trouvé moyen de détourner des ingrédients, et Harry se dit que Nott devenait affreusement doué pour cet exercice... Sarah ne "complotait" plus, mais il la vit consulter une liasse de papiers chiffonnés, vers la fin du cours, d'un air très concentré.

A la sortie, les Serpentard s'éloignèrent en toute hâte pour échapper aux considérations d'Hermione sur les notes des devoirs. Ron passa devant eux, l'air bougon, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un P.

- Ça veut dire piètre, expliqua Théodore, mais ce n'est pas la note la plus basse. Il y a ensuite D pour désolant et T pour troll. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui l'aurait décrochée.

- Demande à Fred et George, ils te diront sûrement qu'ils ont eu ça en histoire de la magie, s'esclaffa Sarah.

Malheureusement, les jumeaux étaient fort occupés à trafiquer avec Lee Jordan, et les Serpentard ne purent les aborder pendant la pause. Néanmoins, ils apprirent qu'Ombrage avait pointé son nez trop court pendant une leçon de Flitwick, s'était installée dans un coin et avait pris des notes, sans que cela parût perturber le petit professeur plus que cela ; le minuscule Flitwick était de toute façon parfaitement compétent et ne risquait pas grand-chose. A part de se voir reprocher un trop grand humour.

- Je vous rappelle que nous commençons les sélections ce soir, annonça soudain la voix d'Urquhart, coupant net les commentaires sur les évaluations. Et qu'elles s'étendront jusqu'à mercredi.

- Et je n'ai même pas besoin de parier que Malefoy va encore essayer de devenir attrapeur à ma place, remarqua Harry en finissant son dessert.

- Il peut toujours, répliqua Millicent. L'important, c'est qu'il n'y parvienne pas.

# #

L'après-midi arriva, et avec lui un cours de divination... ainsi que la présence d'une invitée surprise.

- C'est une malédiction, grommela Blaise en passant la tête par le trou de l'échelle.

- Je sais. Dépêche-toi de monter, il y a des gens qui attendent dessous, répondit Harry en gagnant une place éloignée du fauteuil de Trelawney.

Il sortit son journal des rêves tandis qu'Ombrage prenait place non loin du siège de l'autre enseignante. Le silence se fit très rapidement au fur et à mesure que les étudiants s'asseyaient. Trelawney distribuait l'Oracle des Rêves sans un mot.

- Je crois que vous avez reçu mon petit mot ? Celui dans lequel j'indiquais le jour et l'heure de mon inspection ?

Trelawney hocha la tête et reprit sa distribution, les lèvres pincées. Ombrage saisit un bloc-notes, évidemment rose, dans son sac à fleurs, et attendit le début du cours. L'astrologue dévisagea ses élèves. Cette fois, bien qu'elle l'ignorât, personne n'envisageait de faire ses devoirs pendant son cours. Hors de question que Trelawney quittât Poudlard ! Ses leçons étaient une farce, mais elles avaient leur utilité...

- Nous allons poursuivre notre étude des rêves prémonitoires, dit la professeur d'une voix presque normale, bien qu'un peu tremblante. Répartissez-vous en équipes de deux, comme la semaine dernière, et à l'aide de l'Oracle, échangez vos interprétations des visions nocturnes que vous avez pu connaître.

Ombrage écrivait déjà. Harry n'avait pas noté grand-chose sur son calepin, car il avait la fâcheuse manie d'oublier la plupart de ses songes. Millicent, en revanche, était très perplexe sur le dernier rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle disait avoir vu Théodore debout dans une grande salle vide, devant un rideau déchiré qui ne donnait sur rien. Et l'Oracle ne disait pas un mot au sujet des rideaux dans les grandes salles vides.

- Mais ce n'était pas très rassurant, ajouta-t-elle, surtout si je l'ajoute à un autre, que j'ai fait avant, où j'ai vu un loup tomber dans un piège et se faire mettre en pièces. Toute petites, les pièces, conclut-elle avec un frisson.

Pendant ce temps, Ombrage circulait entre les tables en posant des questions et en écoutant les échanges entre professeur et élèves.

- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle soudain à Trelawney.

- Bientôt seize ans, répondit l'astrologue après un moment d'hésitation, sa voix laissant paraître l'indignation qu'elle ressentait à être ainsi interrogée.

- C'est une longue période, commenta Ombrage en écrivant. C'est donc le professeur Dumbledore qui vous a recrutée ?

- Exact, répondit Trelawney d'un ton cassant qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Comme la plupart de mes collègues, d'ailleurs.

Scratch, scratch, fit encore la plume sur le bloc-notes.

- Vous êtes, je crois, une arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la célèbre Cassandra Trelawney, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit la descendante avec fierté.

- On m'a dit, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, que vous étiez la première dans la famille depuis Cassandra à avoir le don de voyance...

- Le troisième œil est une hérédité parfois aléatoire, expliqua Trelawney d'un ton docte. Si vous étudiez les familles de voyants, vous vous rendrez compte que toutes les générations ne présentent pas ce don.

C'était peut-être une incapable, se dit Harry avec une pointe de respect tout frais, mais au moins, elle avait préparé la visite avec soin.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, enchaîna le crapaud. Alors, peut-être pourriez-vous me prédire quelque chose ?

- Quoi donc ? lança Trelawney. Si vous ne précisez pas un peu votre demande : carrière, santé, rencontres ou, Merlin m'en garde, amour, je serai forcément floue. Il est difficile de pénétrer les brumes de l'avenir sans quelques indications, même pour les meilleurs, car on ne sait pas forcément à quoi rattacher les images qui se présentent à nous.

- J'aimerais bien que vous me fassiez une prédiction, répéta Ombrage.

Harry avait abandonné son livre, de même que toute la classe. Trelawney était connue pour sa tendance au catastrophisme. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir sortir à Ombrage ?

- Donnez-moi votre main, demanda la voyante.

- Ma main ?

Ombrage semblait aussi offusquée que si son adversaire lui avait demandé un strip-tease.

- Je dois être en contact physique avec vous pour ressentir votre futur, poursuivit la prof, qui avait réussi à retrouver son habituel ton mystique, ses perles et ses colliers étincelant dans la lumière du feu lui donnant une allure vraiment étrange.

Ombrage tendit une main à regret.

- Je crois... marmonna Trelawney, je vois peut-être quelque chose... Oh, oh... ce n'est pas très bon... Je crains que votre séjour à Poudlard ne soit très court... Vous serez peut-être rappelée au min... non, ce n'est pas le ministère... Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que la fin de votre temps ici est plutôt sombre. Je pressens de graves ennuis pour vous... Il y a comme une ombre derrière vous... celle d'une créature agressive...

Ces derniers mots parurent inquiéter le crapaud pendant quelques secondes, puis elle reprit vivement contenance. Trelawney avait l'air un peu ennuyée.

- Je ne saurai vous dire laquelle, cependant, conclut-elle. Mais si j'étais vous, je me tiendrais soigneusement à l'écart de toute situation pouvant faire intervenir des créatures magiques.

Ombrage avait déjà retrouvé son sourire mielleux.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux... dit-elle en écrivant.

Harry n'était pas d'accord. Pour une fois, l'enseignante avait eu l'air quasiment crédible. Et il avait vraiment envie de croire à ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Ron et Neville aussi, à en juger par les sourires en coin qu'ils arboraient. Ombrage descendit l'échelle et Trelawney referma brutalement la trappe derrière elle.

- Eh bien, lança-t-elle, qu'attendez-vous pour me montrer le résultat de vos interprétations ?

Effet inattendu, le passage du crapaud donnait de l'autorité à la timide voyante...

# #

Avec des soupirs résignés, Gryffondor et Serpentard se rendirent au cours de défense. Seul Malefoy et sa clique semblaient apprécier ces moments. Sans doute parce que l'on y pratiquait aucun sortilège, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment doués pour ce type d'exercice. Ombrage était assise à son bureau et chantonnait, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite des événements. Granger et Théodore revenaient du cours d'arithmancie et eurent droit, chacun de son côté, à un résumé des faits. Mais ils ne purent guère développer car dès que les élèves eurent posé leur Théorie des stratégies de Défense magique sur leurs pupitre, Ombrage demanda le silence... et de ranger les quelques baguettes qui traînaient encore sur les tables.

- Puisque vous avez fini de lire le premier chapitre au cours précédent, je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez vos livres à la page 19 et que vous commenciez la lecture du chapitre deux : les théories de défense les plus communes et leurs dérivés. Bien entendu, vous êtes dispensés de bavarder.

Arborant un large sourire satisfait, elle se rassit. Un gros soupir s'échappa de plusieurs paires de poumons et les étudiants entamèrent leur pensum. Harry n'avait pas encore compté les chapitres pour s'assurer qu'il y en avait bien un par semaine, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait du manuel à la fin de l'année : il le donnerait comme compagnon de jeu au Livre des Monstres.

Hermione avait levé la main. Cette fois, Ombrage parut la remarquer.

- Encore un problème, miss Granger ?

- J'ai déjà lu le chapitre deux.

- Dans ce cas, passez au troisième.

- Je l'ai lu aussi. En fait, j'ai déjà lu tout le livre, répondit Hermione.

- Quelle surprise... marmonna Sarah.

- Très bien, susurra Ombrage, sûre de coincer la jeune fille, dans ce cas, vous devriez pouvoir me répéter ce que dit Eskivdur des contre-maléfices.

- Il dit que le terme de contre-maléfice est impropre, répondit Hermione d'une voix un peu mécanique. Et que les gens donnent le nom de contre-maléfice à leurs propres maléfices pour les rendre plus acceptables.

Ombrage parut déçue.

- Mais ce n'est pas la définition qu'en donnent les autres manuels que nous avons eu à lire, poursuivit Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas d'accord avec Eskivdur ?

- Ce sont les autres auteurs qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui. Mr Eskivdur n'aime pas les maléfices car d'après lui, leur nom même indique leur mauvaise vocation, mais d'autres spécialistes jugent qu'ils peuvent se révéler très utiles.

- C'est malheureux, dit Ombrage d'un ton froid, mais l'opinion de ces soi-disant spécialistes n'est pas à prendre en compte dans cette classe, au contraire de celle de Mr Eskivdur. Quoi, Mr Weasley ?

- Quentin Jentremble et Ludovicus Le Cherche ne sont pas des ignorants en matière de défense. Ce sont des experts reconnus, surtout par les aurors. On ne peut pas balayer leur expérience comme ça... juste parce qu'ils recommandent de faire de l'exercice et que vous avez décidé que nous n'en avions pas le droit.

- Bon sang, j'aime de plus en plus ce Weasley, chuchota Millicent.

- Par contre, sa maison va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

En effet, mis à part Hermione, qui souriait légèrement, et Neville, qui paraissait fort impressionné, les Gryffondor semblaient plus enclins à frapper leur camarade qu'à applaudir son honnêteté. Au moins, se dit Harry, Weasley avait bien retenu les cours des années précédentes.

- Mr Weasley, je crois qu'une retenue vous fera le plus grand bien, annonça Ombrage d'une voix onctueuse.

- Naturellement, fit Ron, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme. Vous ne pourrez pas me graver dans la main que je manque de respect à mes supérieurs, cette fois-ci. Je viens au contraire de leur rendre hommage.

Ombrage vira au cramoisi tandis que des murmures s'élevaient dans les rangs. Tout le monde n'était pas au courant des punitions infligées à Ron et Blaise. Elle ordonna brusquement aux apprentis sorciers de reprendre leur lecture. Weasley souriait jusqu'à ses cheveux roux et Neville lui tapota timidement l'épaule.

Une qui ne le félicita pas, en revanche, ce fut Angelina Johnson. Elle fondit sur lui au moment du dîner et lui passa un monstrueux savon parce qu'il allait encore manquer des séances d'entraînement. Les Serpentard apprirent ainsi qui serait peut-être le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. McGonagall intervint alors pour mettre un terme à l'esclandre, retirant au passage quelques points supplémentaires pour punir ce tapage intempestif.

Ce fut oublié le lendemain matin, lorsque les élèves les plus proches de la table des professeurs entendirent que le crapaud allait inspecter le cours de McGonagall.

- Je voudrai me déguiser en souris pour voir comment ça va se passer, assura Lucy entre deux toasts.

- Justement, il paraît que ce sont les souris, ses sujets d'étude, en ce moment, remarqua Urquhart.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, coupa précipitamment Lucy.

- Et, Potter, nous commençons les sélections ce soir, alors tâche d'être à l'heure. Et à la hauteur.

Harry se retint de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

Le cours de métamorphose des Serpentard suivait celui des Gryffondor, et même le plus aveugle des étudiants aurait pu se rendre compte que McGonagall était d'une humeur de... dogue. Personne n'osa lui demander « Un souci, professeur ? ». Le maladroit qui aurait posé la question aurait sans doute fini le cours sous une forme plus ou moins ésotérique.

- Aujourd'hui, entama la co-directrice, nous allons étudier la disparition appliquée aux mammifères, qui sera nettement plus ardue que la simple évaporation d'un escargot, étant donné que lesdits mammifères sont des organismes plus évolués, et donc plus complexes. Avant de passer aux travaux pratiques, je vous rends vos devoirs, qui vous donneront une très bonne idée de la notation des BUSEs. Et de la note que vous obtiendrez si vous ne travaillez pas un peu plus.

Assise assez loin du bureau de l'enseignante, Sarah faisait la grimace à la perspective d'une métamorphose complexe. Sa note n'était pas à la profondeur abyssale d'un D, mais un P ne faisait pas très sérieux non plus. Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant un A au coin de son parchemin. Puis les ennuis commencèrent avec les souris, qui refusaient catégoriquement de coopérer, au grand effroi de Pansy Parkinson.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais quel est le problème des filles avec les souris. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient moches, chuchota Blaise tout en essayant de faire disparaître un peu plus que le museau de la sienne.

# #

Au déjeuner, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle qui avaient assisté à l'inspection du cours de métamorphose se firent un plaisir de raconter l'épisode à qui voulait bien les entendre.

- C'était magnifique, s'enthousiasma Susan Bones. Quand Ombrage a demandé à McGonagall si elle avait bien reçu son petit mot, elle lui a répondu que oui, sinon elle lui aurait demandé la raison de sa présence dans la classe. Et quand Ombrage l'a interrompue, vous savez, avec son hum, hum complètement idiot, eh bien McGonagall l'a remise à sa place, et plus vite que ça !

- Excellent ! décréta Padma Patil. Elle va vite comprendre qu'elle n'impressionne personne. Je ne suis pas totalement contre l'idée d'une petite réforme dans l'école, mais il y a l'art et la manière de l'amener. Et ils font défaut, ici.

- Très bien résumé, approuva Sarah. Jusqu'ici, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait eu beaucoup de succès dans ses tentatives d'intimidation. Même Trelawney s'est bien défendue...

- Ouais. C'est quoi, le prochain cours ?

- Soins aux créatures magiques. Vous avez pensé à vos gants anti-botrucs ?

Aux grognements qui s'élevèrent du groupe, la réponse était non.

Harry fut consterné, et bien d'autres avec lui, de retrouver Ombrage sur la pelouse qui s'étalait devant la forêt, en pleine conversation avec le professeur Gobe-Planche.

- D'habitude, ce n'est pas vous qui assurez ce cours, c'est bien cela ? disait le crapaud tandis que les étudiants prenaient place autour de la table où s'alignaient les botrucs.

- Tout à fait, répondit Gobe-Planche, les mains dans les poches. Je remplace le professeur Hagrid pendant son absence.

Assis à quelques mètres de Harry et Sarah, Malefoy préparait quelque chose avec ses deux gorilles. Sans doute un mauvais coup contre le garde-chasse.

- Je me demandais... Le directeur semble étrangement réticent lorsque je lui pose des questions à ce sujet ? Mais vous, pourriez-vous me dire la raison de cette absence si prolongée du professeur Hagrid ?

Malefoy tendit immédiatement l'oreille, ses ennemis jurés aussi.

- Pas la moindre idée, peux pas vous répondre, dit la remplaçante avec un large sourire. N'en sais pas plus que les autres sur le sujet. Reçu un hibou de Dumbledore pour un travail pendant deux semaines. J'ai dit oui. Je parie que Hagrid doit encore être entrain d'étudier une grosse bête sur le continent ou un truc comme ça. Bon, je commence ?

- Je vous en prie, dit Ombrage tout en écrivant dans son carnet, que Sarah lorgnait avec une insistance particulière.

Durant ce cours, l'inquisitrice se promena sur l'herbe en posant des questions aux apprentis sorciers, qui répondirent correctement, la plupart du temps. Et elle notait, elle notait toujours.

- J'attendrai qu'elle ait fini sa tournée, décida Sarah.

- D'une manière générale, demanda Ombrage, en tant que membre provisoire de l'équipe pédagogique et d'une certaine façon, observatrice objective, comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ? Pensez-vous que vous bénéficiez d'un soutien suffisant de la part de la direction ?

- Oh oui, approuva Gobe-Planche. Dumbledore est un excellent directeur qui met tous les moyens possibles à disposition pour que les cours se passent bien. Je suis très heureuse de la façon dont les choses sont organisées. Vraiment très satisfaite.

Ombrage afficha une incrédulité aussi prudente que polie. Nul doute que cette appréciation ne figurerait pas dans son rapport ou qu'elle recommanderait un petit traitement pour démence passagère pour le professeur Gobe-Planche.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention d'étudier cette année, en supposant bien sûr que le professeur Hagrid ne revienne pas ?

- Je leur ferai un tour d'horizon des créatures qui tombent souvent aux BUSEs. Ceci dit, Hagrid leur a déjà fait voir les licornes, les niffleurs, et des tas d'autres, il ne reste plus grand-chose au programme. Il ne leur manque que les porlocks et les fléreurs, et puis j'ajouterai sans doute les croups et les noueux pour avoir un aperçu complet. Mais nous allons surtout faire de la révision sur ce qu'ils ont déjà vu.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire, partagé par la plupart des Gryffondor et une bonne moitié de Serpentard. Hagrid ne pouvait pas être taxé d'incompétence... Hélas, la suite ne se déroula pas de la même façon.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des blessés pendant ce cours.

Les réponses fusèrent si rapidement et de façon si simultanée qu'elle ne put pas tout comprendre du premier coup. Malefoy fut naturellement le premier à recevoir la parole et il se plaignit hautement de la coupure faite par l'hippogriffe deux ans plus tôt. Mais les Gryffondor ne le manquèrent pas et se bousculèrent presque pour raconter qu'il avait écopé de cette entaille parce qu'il avait bavardé au lieu d'écouter les consignes de sécurité, et que d'ailleurs personne d'autre n'avait eu d'ennuis, et qu'un petit veinard avait même pu faire une promenade sur le dos de la même créature sans prendre le moindre coup de patte. Sarah souriait béatement en écoutant cela. Elle buvait du petit-lait.

Devant l'avalanche, Ombrage jugea prudent de ne pas insister. Elle ferma son calepin et annonça à Gobe-Planche qu'elle recevrait les résultats de l'évaluation d'ici une dizaine de jours. Puis elle s'en alla bien vite vers la très relative sécurité de son bureau...

- Parfait. Cette fois, nous n'aurons pas eu à faire le travail nous-mêmes, se félicita Blaise.

- A présent, dit Sarah, nous récupérons Théodore dès qu'il sera sorti de ses langues anciennes et nous ourdissons.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous allez voir...

Mais avant cela, Harry avait du quidditch sur la planche.

Urquhart avait déjà fait un peu de ménage parmi les aspirants joueurs. Malefoy était cependant présent. Le capitaine devait avoir des projets pour lui autres que le poste d'attrapeur, sinon il ne l'aurait même pas laissé entrer sur le terrain. Philip commanda aux candidats de monter sur leurs balais et de se mettre au travail. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de démonstration, il leur ordonna de redescendre, avec autant d'autorité que Marcus Flint lui-même.

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous avoir tous les deux sur le terrain, déclara-t-il à Malefoy et Harry. Drago, tu seras le deuxième poursuiveur. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. Il nous en manque encore un, et deux batteurs, et nous serons au complet.

Le premier poursuiveur n'était autre que Philip lui-même. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le gardien était une fille de sixième année, Howlanda Reed, de taille moyenne, aux yeux vert mousse et au visage triangulaire. Les batteurs, il fallait le reconnaître, posèrent problème. Malefoy aurait bien poussé Crabbe et Goyle à cette position, mais le capitaine avait d'autres idées en tête. Montague devint le premier batteur, bientôt rejoint par une batteuse, Travey Davis, de quatrième année, l'amie de la délicieuse Daphné Greengrass.

- Et voilà le travail ! se félicita Urquhart. Je vous dirai la même chose que Marcus : les Gryffondor doivent perdre. Sinon, gare à vos fesses !

# #

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était assis dans une salle commune soigneusement inspectée, en compagnie de Sarah, Théodore et des deux Zabini, ainsi que des inséparables FitzRoy et Urquhart et de Millicent. Sans oublier l'inénarrable petite statuette de bois qui servait de (plus ou moins) bon (ou mauvais) génie à toute la troupe.

- Alors, Sarah, si tu nous expliquais ?

- C'est très simple. Depuis que j'ai découvert quel genre de prof nous avions, j'ai décidé d'ourdir dans le dos de la dondon dodue. Aussi ai-je fait le tour de l'école en interrogeant toutes les bonnes volontés que je peux connaître. Ce qui, croyez-moi, fait quand même un joli petit paquet.

- Et tu leur as demandé quoi ?

- S'ils étaient d'accord pour prendre des cours supplémentaires. Avec nous comme profs.

- ...

- Si j'avais encore un cœur, il viendrait juste de s'arrêter sous le choc, fit remarquer Salazar. Qui t'a donné une idée pareille ?

- Théodore, l'année dernière, répliqua Sarah. C'est bien toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son camarade, qui nous avait parlé de ça pendant les vacances avec tes oncles, non ?

- Euh... oui, c'est vrai.

- Eh bien il semble que beaucoup de gens trouvent cette idée géniale. J'ai passé des soirées entières à tenter de monter un emploi du temps compatible avec les obligations des uns et des autres. Il y en a de toutes les années, et de toutes les maisons. Certains se méfiaient un peu au départ, en se disant que j'étais peut-être une moucharde d'Ombrage, mais comme je suis fille de Moldus ET que j'ai la caution des frères Weasley, c'est finalement passé comme une lettre à la poste. Ils ont envie d'apprendre, et ils croient, en tout cas la plupart, qu'il se passe des trucs pas nets en-dehors de l'école.

- Et ceux qui croient pas que mon c*****d de descendant est revenu ? s'enquit Salazar d'un ton précieux.

- Disons que certains veulent briller aux examens, d'autres ont envie d'un cours où ils peuvent bastonner en toute liberté... Les arguments publicitaires ne manquent pas.

- Tu ne crois pas que l'un d'entre eux pourrait être un mouchard ? s'inquiéta Millicent.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Sarah. La méfiance est ma première nature, et aussi la seconde, depuis que je suis à Serpentard. Mais pas de bile à se faire, je travaille sur la question avec quelques experts en maléfices.

- Je parie que deux d'entre eux sont roux et qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, plaisanta Théodore.

- Certes. Et c'est en bonne voie. Une petite réunion sera bientôt organisée pour faire les présentations et décider du programme.

- Tu veux vraiment que NOUS donnions des cours ? insista Harry.

- Toi, surtout. Grâce à Lupin, tu as pris une sacrée longueur d'avance. Et puis... t'être affronté trois fois seul à Voldemort et être revenu en un seul morceau à chaque fois, c'est un CV auquel tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre.

- Ouais... on peut rêver mieux, quand même.

- Pas en ce moment, intervint Salazar. C'est même le meilleur qui soit, au vu des circonstances. Et je crois, ajouta-t-il d'un ton à faire envie au Patricien Vétérini, qu'il serait temps de donner au ministère exactement ce qu'il craint depuis le début de l'été...


	16. Réunions Interdites

Salut les lecteurs ! Si vous n'êtes pas entrain de cuire sur une plage, je vous propose une petite soirée de lecture, où nos personnages complotent et préparent un coup fumant.

Bon chapitre à tous !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Réunions Interdites<strong>

Harry et ses camarades passèrent ensuite plusieurs jours à peaufiner les modalités des cours dont Théodore avait bien involontairement donné l'idée à Sarah. Celle-ci décida par exemple que chaque professeur en herbe s'occuperait d'une classe d'âge donnée, afin que les leçons se déroulent de la façon la plus harmonieuse possible. Harry refusa d'office de lui confier les plus jeunes. Une seule et unique Sarah était amplement suffisante à Poudlard ; l'école ne survivrait pas à un deuxième phénomène du même ordre. Sans parler d'un plus grand nombre.

- Il va falloir organiser une rencontre avec nos futurs élèves, décréta Théodore. Mais il me paraît risqué de le faire dans le château. Ombrage surveille tout.

- On pourrait les voir un par un, suggéra Harry. Pendant les intercours.

- Euh... fit Sarah. Je crois qu'ils sont un peu trop nombreux pour ça.

- Tu en as recruté combien ? s'enquit Salazar, partagé entre la surprise et le soupçon.

- Euh... Juste une trentaine, finit par confesser la jeune fille.

Les garçons et Lucy levèrent d'un commun accord les yeux au ciel.

- Rien que ça... soupira Blaise.

- Eh bien, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, commenta la statuette. Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de mes services.

- Je ne veux pas vous vexer, Salazar, mais sous cette forme, vous allez avoir du mal, fit remarquer Théodore.

Bornons-nous à dire que durant les dix minutes suivantes, le fondateur réussit l'exploit de ne pas dire deux fois la même grossièreté. Théodore avait presque disparu dans son fauteuil.

- Je pense qu'il a été assez clair, dit Lucy d'un ton léger.

- Tout... tout à fait, approuva faiblement Théodore.

- En attendant, intervint Harry pour recentrer un peu la conversation, cela ne nous dit toujours pas quand nous pourrons organiser cette réunion portes ouvertes.

- Les jumeaux Weasley ont suggéré de profiter de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est qu'en octobre, mais ça limitera le risque d'être écouté, dit Sarah.

- Donc, ils ont décidé de rejoindre notre classe, nota FitzRoy avec intérêt.

- En effet. Je vous laisse la surprise pour les autres. Mais je crois que vous allez apprécier. C'est aussi varié que peu bavard.

FitzRoy échangea un regard interrogateur avec son compère Urquhart, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Parfait. Séance levée, plaisanta Blaise. Tout le monde retourne à ses devoirs.

Tout en planchant sur ses runes, Harry espéra qu'il ne verrait aucun gros chien noir dans les environs du village le jour de la sortie. Ou bien Sirius regretterait fortement d'avoir quitté la sécurité de Grimmauld Place. Inutile de lui lancer un sort... Deux mots à la bonne personne, et son parrain prendrait un savon de première classe. Ceci dit, bien qu'il affichât un air rebelle chaque fois qu'il mentionnait les propos de Dumbledore à son sujet, il suivait ses consignes presque aussi aveuglément que les autres. Aussi Harry ne se faisait-il pas trop de souci. Parvenir à rendre tous ses travaux en temps et en heure était déjà une préoccupation fort prenante.

# #

Malgré les assurances de Sarah, Harry avait l'estomac noué quand il descendit vers le grand portail de Poudlard pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, son autorisation falsifiée en poche. Rusard la détailla avec soin et poussa même le ridicule jusqu'à la renifler, si d'aventure elle avait séjourné dans une poche en compagnie d'une bombabouse. Harry attendit d'être hors de vue pour dédier un geste grossier au concierge. Il avait vite compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'être poli avec ce vieux grincheux. La seule personne susceptible de trouver grâce à ses yeux serait celle qui l'autoriserait à donner des coups d'étrivière aux élèves. Ombrage pourrait bien être cette personne, d'ailleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah et Millicent arrivèrent à son niveau et lui demandèrent de continuer à marcher l'air de rien.

- Nous avons préféré ne pas y aller en troupeau. Ça attirera moins l'attention.

- Et où allons-nous ? Vous avez trouvé un lieu de réunion convenable ?

- Tout à fait, plastronna Sarah. C'est louche à souhait, très mal fréquenté, pas toujours d'accord avec la loi... en bref, l'endroit idéal.

- J'ignorais qu'on pouvait trouver ça dans le village, s'étonna Harry.

- C'est la Tête de Sanglier, expliqua Millicent. C'est un pub... un peu spécial.

Tout en faisant mine de bavarder, elles lui firent traverser la quasi-totalité du village, passant devant le magasin de farces et attrapes, les Trois Balais, la confiserie et le bureau de poste, pour arriver devant une petite auberge légèrement de guingois. Une enseigne d'un goût douteux, représentant une hure tranchée sur un linge taché de sang, se balançait au-dessus de la porte en grinçant. Le propriétaire devait l'avoir enchantée pour produire cet effet, car il n'y avait alors pas le moindre souffle de vent.

- Bon, dit Sarah d'un ton résolu. Allons-y.

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le pub.

C'était l'endroit le plus sale que Harry avait jamais vu dans le monde sorcier, allée des Embrumes comprise. La salle était petite, mal éclairée, poussiéreuse et dégageait une odeur de bouc. Les carreaux des fenêtres n'avaient sans doute pas rencontré d'eau ni de chiffon depuis très longtemps et la teinte grisâtre des bougies qui se consumaient sur les tables indiquait qu'elles avaient été fondues et refondues un grand nombre de fois par souci d'économie. Même la pierre du sol était d'une crasse repoussante.

Harry se rappela les propos de Hagrid au sujet du bar où il avait reçu son dragonneau, et le garde-chasse avait dit la vérité : les client avaient bien l'air bizarre et beaucoup avaient gardé leur capuchon sur la tête. Quand ce n'était pas un vêtement qui masquait leur visage, c'étaient des bandelettes, comme pour l'homme assis au comptoir qui buvait verre sur verre d'un liquide rougeoyant qui fumait doucement. Du whisky Pur-Feu, peut-être ? Deux autres sorciers à l'accent épais se tenaient dans un coin, enveloppés de grands manteaux informes et une sorcière emballée plus que vêtue d'un grand voile noir était assise devant une bouteille et un verre qu'elle ne cessait de remplir.

- Tiens... Nous ne sommes pas les premiers, remarqua Millicent.

De fait, Padma Patil et sa jumelle leur faisaient signe depuis une table près du fond de la salle.

- Sarah, tu es sûre qu'Ombrage ne pourrait pas se cacher ici ?

- Tout à fait, répondit sa camarade. Ce n'est pas son style d'établissement. Et il paraît qu'elle préfère déléguer les tâches salissantes à ses sous-fifres. De toute façon, nous sommes toujours dans Pré-au-Lard, et nous sommes censés monter un groupe d'étude. Rien de contraire au règlement. L'inverse, même.

- Lumineux, approuva Harry. Pas comme cet endroit... ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté des jumelles Patil.

- Salut Harry, dirent-elles en chœur.

- Bonjour Padma, bonjour Parvati. C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous.

- Tu connais les Serdaigle, plaisanta celle en bleu. Dès qu'il s'agit de travailler un peu plus...

- Tu connais les Gryffondor, ajouta celle en rouge. Dès qu'il s'agit de prendre des risques...

Le barman s'approcha de la tablée pour prendre les commandes. Il n'avait pas dû tailler sa barbe ni ses cheveux gris depuis longtemps, et il avait un air vaguement familier aux yeux de Harry.

- Prenez quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grognon.

- Cinq bièraubeurres, annonça Padma d'une voix aimable.

- Ça fera dix mornilles, répliqua l'homme en balançant plus qu'il ne posa les bouteilles encroûtées de poussière sur les planches.

- C'est moi qui invite, décréta Harry.

Le barman prit l'argent sans un merci et le déposa dans une caisse enregistreuse modèle moldu, à ceci près que son tiroir s'ouvrait tout seul. Harry détourna un instant les yeux pour voir arriver Blaise, suivi de Lee Jordan et des jumeaux Weasley.

- Et voilà le clan des farceurs... commenta Parvati.

- Je ne vois pas Lucy...

- Elle arrivera un peu plus tard.

Le sorcier brûlé assis au comptoir frappa son verre sur le zinc et le barman se dépêcha de le resservir. Ce devait être un bon client, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre.

Puis Ron, Neville et Hermione poussèrent la porte à leur tour. La place du fond commençait à bien se remplir. Ginny, Lucy et Luna vinrent grossirent la troupe, un air de parfaite innocence sur le visage. Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot rejoignirent le tableau, avant que les inséparables Urquhart et FitzRoy ne fissent leur apparition, suivis quelques minutes plus tard, de Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis. Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant arriver ensuite Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones, ainsi que Megan Jones, qui traînaient leurs confrères McMillan et Hopkins sans prendre garde à leurs protestations ou à leurs craintes. Suivait la petite Rena Fallstar. Le trio des joueuses de quidditch de Gryffondor : Bell, Spinnet et Jonhson, avait aussi décidé de prendre part au mouvement, de même que les frères Crivey. Lisa Turpin et Mandy Brockelhurst fermèrent la marche derrière Mel et Beline, les cadets jumeaux de Philip Urquhart. Près des deux tiers de la promotion de Harry se trouvaient réunis, et le recrutement avait joyeusement débordé sur les autres années. Et les quatre maisons étaient représentées...

- T'as fait fort, commenta sobrement Théodore, qui arriva bon dernier cinq minutes après les dernières filles. Pas de Malefoy dans les parages. On peut discuter.

Mais il resta malgré tout à l'affût du moindre client suspect.

- L'idée a vraiment eu du succès, remarqua Ginny d'un ton satisfait. Faites-moi passer des chaises, je vais installer tout le monde.

Le barman regardait cette foule d'un air quasi ahuri. Le pub n'avait pas dû voir tant de monde depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, il ne se précipita pas pour prendre les commandes, et Fred dut aller le chercher pour obtenir des boissons.

- Bonjour, il nous faudrait... trente-deux bièraubeurres, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme le regarda d'un air agacé, puis finit par rendre les armes et alla pêcher des bouteilles toujours aussi sales sous le comptoir et les passa aux consommateurs.

- Envoyez la monnaie, demanda Fred. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'or pour payer tout ça !

Harry les regarda retourner leurs poches, partagé entre la joie et un début de trac. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait introduire l'idée de Théodore, mise en musique par Sarah. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de répéter cette partition...

- Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Que nous comptions monter un... groupe d'étude, répondit Cobbyte. D'étude pratique. De la défense contre les forces du Mal. Tu vois, j'ai été honnête.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais depuis le début. Il faut te faire interner d'urgence.

- Salut, fit Terry en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise. Jolie réunion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde fut enfin installé en rangs serrés autour de la table, bièraubeurre en main.

- Eh bien, salut à tous ! lança gaiement Sarah. Inutile de vous faire un long topo sur le but de cette assemblée, je vous ai déjà expliqué de quoi il s'agissait quand je vous en ai fait la publicité. Personne ne niera que les cours donnés par Ombrage ne sont que des leçons de lecture et que si nous voulons réussir l'épreuve des BUSEs, il nous faudra un peu plus que ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda un McMillan perplexe.

Les Poufsouffle avaient toujours du mal à suivre autre chose que la voix de l'autorité...

- Il y a une épreuve _pratique_ aux examens. Tu crois que tu vas la réussir en n'ayant jamais lancé le moindre sortilège pendant un an ? répondit rudement George (ou Fred).

- Merci Fred, interrompit rapidement Sarah (mais comment arrivait-elle à faire la différence ?) Ceci dit, la nullité des cours d'Ombrage n'est pas la seule en cause.

- Il y a une autre source de désagréments dans la nature, enchaîna Blaise. Un ancien élève de Poudlard nommé Tom Jedusor, qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

Quelqu'un faillit s'évanouir, et beaucoup d'autres manquèrent de peu de mouiller leurs sous-vêtements, sous le regard narquois ou méprisant des Serpentard et Gryffondor présents.

- Vous en avez la preuve ? s'enquit Susan Bones sans agressivité. Personnellement, je vous crois, sinon je ne serais pas ici, mais certains ont peut-être besoin de plus que la parole...

- ... de Dumbledore, compléta Harry. Et j'en ferais partie si je n'avais pas moi-même vu Voldemort opérer son retour.

Pas de cris, cette fois, mais des regards qui se braquèrent sur lui d'un commun accord. Harry sentit ses oreilles chauffer.

- Sans compter, bien que la Gazette n'en ait pas fait l'écho, que deux détraqueurs sont partis en balade loin d'Azkaban sans l'aval du ministère, pointa Ginny.

- Et que trois types portant le déguisement habituel des mangemorts ont fait un saut chez _mes_ parents, ajouta Sarah, qui avait pour une fois laissé son sourire-marque de fabrique au placard.

- De plus, enchaîna Théodore, pourquoi donner une telle publicité aux propos de Dumbledore et aux sanctions qui ont suivi s'il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ? Le ministre a décidé que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, donc ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il accepterait les choses si Jedusor venait lui rendre visite dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Jedusor ? demanda Goldstein, toujours soucieux de s'instruire.

- C'est son vrai nom, expliqua Harry. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mère sorcière et père moldu.

- C'est une blague ? C'est un fanatique du sang pur et il est demi-sang lui-même ?!

Finch-Fletchley avait du mal à y croire...

- A qui tu veux faire gober ça ?

Et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, il poursuivit :

- Je savais que cette réunion était une mauvaise idée dès le départ. Ce sont des Serpentard qui l'ont organisée ; leur seul but, c'est de savoir qui croit Dumbledore pour aller ensuite prévenir Ombrage !

SBAF !

Avec des réflexes aussi rapides, Blaise aurait pu sans problème postuler aux sélections de l'équipe de quidditch, se dit Harry. Justin avait à peine fini de proférer son accusation qu'une marque rouge à cinq doigts s'étalait sur sa joue.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, siffla Zabini, alors prends tes affaires et tire-toi d'ici... après qu'on t'ait modifié la mémoire, ça va de soi. Je crois que Voldemort est de retour parce qu'un membre de ma maison en qui j'ai confiance a assuré que c'était le cas. Ce que raconte Dumbledore, je m'en contrefous et ce n'est pas près de changer. C'est clair ?

- Eh, vieux, intervint Ron Weasley, même moi, je les crois. Alors détends-toi un peu, tu veux ?

Un claquement sonore leur fit tourner la tête. Hermione avait encore lancé un sort de xième niveau pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de discussion, trancha sèchement Granger.

- Un simple « la ferme ! » aurait suffit, bougonna Lucy depuis sa chaise.

- HEM ! reprit Granger. Est-ce que nous sommes bien d'accord pour que Harry et ses camarades nous enseignent tout ce qu'ils ont pu... expérimenter ?

Les têtes se hochèrent en signe d'approbation... sauf celles de Sarah et Théodore, qui s'étaient éclipsés. Harry et Lucy exceptés, personne ne remarqua leur absence.

- Bien. A présent, nous devons déterminer le rythme de ces séances. Il faudrait au moins un cours par semaine pour que cela en vaille la peine.

- Sarah s'est chargée de dresser la liste des plages horaires disponibles, intervint Millicent en produisant une feuille de papier couverte d'inscriptions. A priori, le mardi et le vendredi soir sont les deux jours qui posent le moins de problème. Elle s'est dit que nous pourrions organiser plusieurs séances en fonction du niveau des élèv... enfin, de votre niveau, histoire d'éviter le désordre.

- Et une trop grande concentration d'étudiants en infraction au même endroit et au même moment, précisa Blaise.

- Judicieux, approuva Terry Boot.

- Très bien vu, renchérit Padma Patil.

- Parfait, fit Harry d'un ton de bonne humeur presque naturel. D'autres questions ?

- Peut-être... hasarda Parvati. Je reconnais que je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi le ministère nous a imposé une enseignante aussi incompétente si les choses vont si mal.

- Il semblerait, dit Ginny, que le ministère a une sorte de... lubie selon laquelle, si on nous apprenait des sorts, Dumbledore en profiterait pour nous recruter et nous monter contre l'administration en place. Ombrage étant la voix de son maître, encore que le maître reste à déterminer, elle applique donc cette politique inepte de ne rien nous apprendre de potentiellement utile.

- C'est ridicule ! s'étouffa Megan Jones. Ce ne sont pas quelques coups de baguette qui vous nous transformer en aurors !

- C'est assez normal, intervint alors la voix douce de Luna Lovegood. Après tout, Cornélius Fudge dispose lui aussi de sa propre armée.

- Hein ? croassèrent plusieurs élèves.

- Il élève des héliopathes dans les sous-sols du ministère. Ce sont des créatures de feu qui brûlent tout sur leur passage.

- Pour ça, nous avons déjà les dragons, merci, objecta Harry.

- Et de toute façon, ça n'existe pas, coupa Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'énerva Luna, qui n'en était sans doute pas à sa première discussion de ce type avec Granger. Tu es seulement trop bornée pour vouloir regarder les choses sous un autre angle.

Quelques personnes pouffèrent discrètement.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, reprit Harry, ne vous attendez pas à des miracles au bout de deux séances. Il va falloir revoir les bases de fond en comble pour déterminer le niveau de chacun. Et vous serez priés de ne pas rouspéter si vous devez commencer par des sortilèges de désarmement.

A son grand soulagement, aucun participant ne posa de question.

- Bien... fit Granger. Nous sommes donc tous d'accord. Je vous demanderai de signer cette feuille, poursuivit-elle en sortant de son sac un rouleau de parchemin.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ernie.

- Pour savoir qui doit être prévenu de nos réunions. C'est aussi un gage de sécurité. Quiconque aura signé ne risquera pas de vouloir ensuite vendre la mèche. Pas un mot à ce sujet autour de vous.

Harry signa, mais ne prit pas la peine de signaler l'absence de ses deux comparses, que Granger paraissait avoir totalement oubliée.

Le groupe finit ses bièraubeurres dans un silence relatif, puis quitta le pub pour rentrer au château, avec une mine assez naturelle pour des conspirateurs néophytes... ou presque.

# #

Harry et Blaise retrouvèrent leurs deux camarades non loin de la cabane hurlante, hors de vue des habitants du village qui pourraient passer dans la rue principale.

- Mais pourquoi diable êtes-vous partis avant la fin ? demanda aussitôt Blaise.

- Eh bien quand la momie du comptoir s'est levée en toute hâte pour sortir au beau milieu de notre réunion, juste après que nous ayons parlé de Voldemort, nous avons comme une soudaine envie de la suivre, expliqua Sarah.

- Et c'était une bonne idée, ajouta Théodore d'un ton moins réjoui, parce que nous avons entendu le personnage se féliciter d'avoir laissé traîner ses oreilles dans le coin et que la grosse du ministère serait satisfaite. Je ne sais pas qui c'était ni pourquoi il mouchardait, mais il ne risque plus de répéter quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

- Vous l'avez rendu muet ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, répondit Nott avec un faible sourire. Mais l'année avec Lockhart m'aura au moins appris à lancer correctement les sortilèges d'amnésie...


	17. Décret d'Education

**Chapitre 17 : Décret d'Éducation n°24**

La fin de la semaine se déroula dans une ambiance survoltée parmi les Serpentard... qui veillaient cependant à mettre la sourdine à leur bonne humeur lorsque Malefoy et sa clique se trouvaient à portée d'oreille. Malgré l'omniprésence des devoirs, Harry se sentait sur un petit nuage. Il pouvait de toute façon réviser dehors en profitant d'un été indien exceptionnel pour la région. Il n'était pas le seul à travailler à l'extérieur. Granger avait inauguré des travaux pratiques tout à fait inhabituels dans l'école, puisqu'elle s'était mise au tricot de façon très sérieuse. Cependant, nota Harry, la qualité de son ouvrage était sans doute amélioré par le fait qu'elle avait enchanté ses aiguilles et sa pelote pour tricoter toutes seules plutôt que de les manier elle-même. Des écharpes et ce qui ressemblait à des bonnets s'empilaient à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle lisait un énorme grimoire.

Donner des cours dans le dos d'Ombrage représentait pour lui une immense satisfaction. Cela ne permettrait sans doute pas de vaincre Voldemort, mais il pouvait au moins faire quelque chose sans avoir à passer par l'aval de Dumbledore. Aussi, savoir que tant d'élèves lui faisaient confiance et ne le jugeaient pas bon à interner lui redonnait courage.

# #

En rentrant de son bain de soleil studieux, Harry eut néanmoins une très désagréable surprise. Le panneau d'affichage accroché au mur de la salle commune de Serpentard disparaissait sous un immense parchemin. Les annonces, règlement, programme de quidditch et autres menues paperasses avaient été arrachés et peu cérémonieusement abandonnés par terre. Une petite assemblée d'élèves était déjà entrain de lire le contenu du parchemin, orné d'un sceau en cire noire.

_Par Ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard_

_Tous les groupes, associations, équipes, organisations et clubs sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

_Une association, organisation, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. _

_L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage)._

_Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice._

_Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice sera immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._

_Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

_Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'effacer la mémoire de ce bon à rien n'aura pas été suffisant, grommela Théodore quand Harry le mit à courant.

- Je ne crois pas, le contredit Sarah. C'est à cette période de l'année que tous les clubs et autres finissent de se constituer. Ombrage a choisi ce moment pour semer la confusion, inciter quelques esprits faibles à reconsidérer leurs engagements, générer des doutes et affaiblir la confiance des étudiants envers leurs camarades. C'est très malin. Et en même temps, elle se réserve le droit d'interdire les groupes qui lui paraissent dangereux.

- Si jamais elle entend parler du nôtre, on peut se brosser pour avoir son aval, soupira Blaise. Il ne faut surtout pas le mentionner devant elle.

- Au contraire, fit la voix de Salazar depuis le sac de Harry, qui lui offrait quelques heures d'air pur chaque semaine au bord du lac. C'est exactement ce que vous allez faire.

Tous les Serpentard réunis fixèrent Salazar comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit logé dans son corps de bois.

- Je m'explique : vous allez voir le crapaud et vous lui dites que vous avez décidé de monter une équipe d'aide au devoirs inter-niveaux. Vous vous faites attribuer une classe fixe. Bien sûr, les effectifs pourront varier d'une semaine sur l'autre, tout le monde n'aura pas besoin des mêmes apports au même moment. Mais le fait de se réunir aux mêmes heures et au même endroit va attirer son attention sur cet endroit et ceux qui y seront présents. Ce sont eux qui seront surveillés. Pas ceux qui sont censés se trouver à la bibliothèque, dans leur salle commune ou leur dortoir. Elle voudra savoir qui apprend quoi et qui raconte quoi. Il vous suffira ensuite d'établir un roulement pour que tout le monde ait droit à ses leçons hebdomadaires de défense.

- Mais qui va aller lui jouer cette sérénade ? demanda Harry.

- Pas toi, ça c'est sûr. Le crapaud t'a déjà fiché depuis longtemps. Je propose Sarah.

- Pourquoi elle ? Je sais très bien mentir aussi, protesta Urquhart.

- Oui, je sais que tu t'es fait passer pour un détraqueur il y a deux ans, s'amusa Salazar. Mais l'avantage de Sarah vient du fait qu'elle est fille de Moldus. Ne me brûle pas encore, fillette, et laisse-moi finir, ajouta-t-il en hâte devant l'expression de Cobbyte. Ombrage est comme Lucius Malefoy persuadée de la supériorité du sang pur. Le fait que ce soit une enfant de Moldus qui ait cette idée de soutien scolaire ne fait que renforcer cette logique, puisque d'après eux, ces enfants-là sont naturellement moins puissants que ceux au sang pur. Une idée que j'ai fini par abandonner il y a quelque temps déjà. Mea culpa...

- Sarah ?

- Compris. Lundi première heure, je vais voir l'affreuse pour lui demander l'autorisation d'agiter un chiffon rouge devant son nez. Quelqu'un connaît un sort qui permet de ne pas vomir ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Et puis tant que vous y êtes, profitez du dimanche pour faire circuler nos nouvelles dispositions.

Les garçons n'eurent plus qu'à obéir à ses ordres. A leur grand soulagement, ils furent d'autant mieux compris que la plupart de leurs co-conspirateurs avaient déjà tenu le même raisonnement qu'eux, et accueillirent très bien l'idée d'une diversion.

# #

Le lundi matin apporta d'autres lots de désolation. Parmi les organisations visées par la circulaire de demoiselle Ombrage se trouvaient les équipes de quidditch. Les quatre capitaines étaient malheureux comme des pierres. Si par malheur un seul de leurs joueurs ne convenait pas à son altesse, ils étaient bons pour refaire des séances de recrutement, ce qui présentait nombre d'inconvénients si près du début de la saison. Philip Urquhart se faisait déjà des cheveux à l'idée de présenter sa liste à Ombrage. Il partit la voir à l'intercours, suivi de Sarah, qui s'apprêtait à exécuter le plan mitonné par Salazar.

Les deux comparses arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau d'Ombrage avec une certaine inquiétude au creux du ventre.

- Toi d'abord, dit Sarah en poussant Philip. Si tu peux lui faire avaler la présence de Harry dans l'équipe de quidditch, mon aide aux devoirs passera comme une lettre à la poste.

- Je te déteste, gémit Urquhart avant de frapper quelques coups hésitants contre le battant de chêne.

- Entrez, fit la voix chantante du professeur de défense.

Après un dernier regard désespéré vers Sarah, Philip se décida à pénétrer dans le bureau, et referma la porte derrière lui. Sarah attendit patiemment son tour dans le couloir.

A sa grande surprise, il fallut moins de dix minutes à son camarade pour ressortir, le teint pâle, mais un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

- La présence de Malefoy sur la liste semble être un gage de bonne moralité. Fais-toi plaisir, dit-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas de ce lieu de perdition.

Sarah se composa le visage de la jeune fille timide et respectueuse avant d'entrer à son tour dans l'antre du crapaud.

Si la Serpentard avait vaguement aimé le rose avant de franchir le seuil, elle en aurait été définitivement écœurée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Le bureau avait été décoré de toutes les nuances possibles de cette couleur, depuis une moquette bois de rose foncé jusqu'aux murs couleur layette, en passant par de petits napperons à la teinte dragée posés sur des guéridons aux formes surchargées, sans doute très à la mode sous Victoria. Pour ajouter à l'horreur, des bouquets de

fleurs séchées étaient placés un peu partout dans des vases de porcelaine très kitsch, et des assiettes ornées de chatons avec des rubans multicolores autour du cou avaient été accrochées aux murs. Sarah s'autorisa un haut-le-cœur mental avant de s'avancer dans la place.

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, dit-elle d'un ton si naturellement hésitant que même Salazar s'y serait presque laissé prendre.

- Bonjour Miss Cobbyte. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Que puis-je donc pour vous, ma chère petite ?

- Eh bien voilà, débuta Sarah en triturant le papier qu'elle avait en main, je désirerais créer une association d'élèves.

- Fort bien. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'un groupe d'aide aux devoirs, expliqua Sarah en faisant mine de chercher ses mots. Avec les BUSE qui approchent, nous sommes nombreux à avoir besoin d'être épaulés, et d'échanger des connaissances. Et puis... certains d'entre nous n'ont pas eu la chance de grandir dans un milieu sorcier, et ils ont souvent des lacunes dans de nombreux domaines. Je suis la première à le reconnaître, en particulier en ce qui concerne la métamorphose...

Ombrage hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

- C'est tout naturel, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Combien d'élèves se sont-ils présentés ?

- Environ une trentaine, entre la quatrième et la sixième année. Nous avons un peu discuté entre nous et nous avons pensé nous diviser en deux groupes avec les "petits" d'un côté et les plus âgés de l'autre. J'ai la liste ici, si vous voulez.

- Très bien imaginé, approuva Ombrage en se saisissant de son parchemin. L'enseignement au petit nombre est toujours gage de qualité. Cela ne pourra hélas jamais compenser le fait de grandir parmi des gens ignorants de toute magie, mais l'idée est généreuse. Quand comptez-vous organiser les séances ?

- Nous avons trouvé que le mardi pour les plus jeunes et le vendredi pour les autres posaient le moins de problèmes au niveau des emplois du temps. Ce n'est pas très facile, avec le quidditch et les autres clubs. Il nous manque une classe pour nous réunir, mais...

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Ombrage. Je vais étudier votre projet, et si votre idée me paraît en accord avec la réforme menée à Poudlard, je vous donnerai les autorisations nécessaires pour disposer d'une salle.

- Sans vouloir paraître indiscrète..., fit Sarah de sa voix la plus obséquieuse, mes camarades vont me mettre sur le grill pour savoir si vous acceptez, et...

- Vous aurez ma réponse définitive d'ici deux ou trois jours, tranquillisez-vous, ma petite.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur, dit Sarah en produisant un sourire qui pouvait assez bien passer pour de la gratitude.

La sonnerie de la cloche lui épargna d'autres indignités. Elle salua Ombrage comme si c'était la reine-mère, et descendit ventre à terre vers la classe de potions. En chemin, elle prit toute de même le temps de se rincer la bouche à une fontaine.

# #

A la fin de la récréation, les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol pour le cours de potions. Bien que commun avec les Gryffondor, son atmosphère serait sans doute un peu plus détendue que par le passé, conspiration oblige... si quiconque pouvait se sentir détendu en présence de Severus Rogue. Et pire encore, d'un Severus Rogue de (très) mauvaise humeur.

Il passa devant les élèves en leur lançant d'attendre quelques instants à l'extérieur. Malefoy profita de cette pause supplémentaire pour asséner ses méchancetés habituelles.

- J'avoue que je suis très surpris qu'Ombrage n'ait rien changé à la composition de l'équipe de quidditch de notre maison, dit-il d'un ton hautain. Je suppose qu'elle a voulu faire une fleur à mon père. Il passe très souvent au ministère et ils s'entendent très bien.

- Si elle était plus jolie, je dirais que Mrs Malefoy aurait du souci à se faire, vu le temps qu'il passe dans son bureau, susurra Blaise à l'oreille de Harry.

- Zabini, tu es dégoûtant, décréta Millicent, qui l'avait entendu.

- De toute façon, je sais pourquoi elle n'a rien pu objecter, répondit Harry. Philip lui a dit que c'était l'équipe au complet, telle quelle, ou pas d'équipe du tout, et qu'il se dégageait de toute responsabilité concernant la réaction des élèves. Et de notre chef de maison.

- J'aimerais bien savoir, poursuivait Malefoy, si l'équipe de Gryffondor a elle aussi reçu son autorisation. C'est surtout une question d'influence, aussi je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment la moindre chance. Ça fait des années que Fudge veut licencier Arthur Weasley... Et je suis certain qu'un jour, il arrivera aussi à envoyer Potter à Sainte-Mangouste. Il y a un étage spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie...

Et il conclut par une grimace, faisant rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites et lançant des grognements. Ses groupies éclatèrent servilement de rire.

Puis tout alla très vite.

Quelqu'un bouscula les élèves du premier rang pour foncer sur Malefoy. Il fallut un peu de temps aux spectateurs pour comprendre que ce quelqu'un était Neville Londubat, tant cette réaction était inattendue de sa part, mais cette poignée de secondes fut largement suffisante au Gryffondor pour empoigner Malefoy par le col de sa robe et lui allonger un direct qui fit hurler de joie les représentants des deux maisons. Crabbe et Goyle voulurent intervenir, mais se retrouvèrent face à la baguette de Zabini, qui les tint en respect avec un sourire féroce sur la figure.

La raclée de Drago ne dura pas aussi longtemps que ses victimes et ennemis l'auraient souhaité, car la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, laissant passer un maître des potions plutôt énervé. Ses yeux noirs s'arrondirent une fraction de seconde devant le spectacle. Puis sans perdre de temps, il saisit chacun des deux combattants et les sépara avec une vigueur accrue par sa colère.

- En pleine bagarre, messieurs ? Dix points de moins pour chacune de vos maisons. Et estimons-nous heureux que vos camarades aient limité les dégâts. Zabini, rangez votre baguette. Potter et Weasley aussi. Et maintenant, entrez ! En _silence_...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? marmonna tout de même Dean Thomas.

Harry savait la raison de cette réaction explosive. Les parents de Neville faisaient précisément partie des malheureux hébergés en séjour longue durée à Sainte-Mangouste à cause des ravages que le doloris avait généré dans leur cerveau. N'en parler à personne était bien la seule promesse à laquelle il s'était engagé envers Dumbledore sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Il s'assit vers le milieu de la classe entre Sarah et Théodore, Blaise devant eux et Millicent juste derrière. Chacun sortit son exemplaire de Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques et quelques chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever, coupés net par le BANG ! que fit la porte en se refermant. Harry n'était pas certain que Rogue n'y avait pas mis un coup de pied pour la claquer.

- Vous remarquerez, dit l'enseignant d'une voix teintée d'ironie, que nous avons une invitée, aujourd'hui.

Qu'il dît « nous » en englobant les élèves prouvait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, songea Harry. D'ordinaire, il ne le faisait jamais. Quant à l'identité de l'invitée, nul besoin de boule de cristal pour la deviner. Ombrage était installée dans le coin le plus sombre du cachot, plume et bloc-notes à la main. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades. Nul doute que les Serpentard souhaitaient voir leur directeur se faire les dents sur le crapaud, mais voir Ronald Weasley répéter en silence « Allez Sly, allez Sly » tout en observant les deux professeurs était une autre affaire.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit Rogue, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés lors de la dernière séance. S'ils ont été préparés correctement, ils ont dû évoluer de façon satisfaisante pendant ces quelques jours. Les instructions...

Il fit un geste de la baguette et la craie inscrivit des lignes au tableau.

- ... sont disponibles. Au travail !

Ombrage prit son temps avant de poser des questions à Rogue. Harry attendit patiemment le début du festival. Sarah fit mine de prendre des notes et lui fit passer, au milieu des gribouillages, le message suivant : _Le crapaud a dit qu'elle rendrait sa décision dans deux ou trois jours_. Harry hocha la tête, et Sarah fourra discrètement le papier dans les flammes sous le chaudron. Enfin, Ombrage quitta son recoin et s'avança vers Rogue, qui était entrain d'observer la potion de Dean Thomas.

- Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, commença-t-elle.

- Je fais en sorte de pousser mes élèves au maximum de leurs capacités, déclara l'enseignant en se retournant. S'ils sont capables de réaliser des mélanges complexes, les potions simples à deux ou trois ingrédients ne sauraient poser problème, du moment qu'ils ont bien intégré les principes de base de la préparation.

- Certes, certes... fit Ombrage en faisant grincer sa plume sur son carnet. Je me demande cependant s'il est bien raisonnable de leur apprendre à créer une solution de force. Je pense que le ministère préférerait la voir disparaître du programme.

- Pourquoi donc ne pas l'avoir retirée des questions éligibles par les examinateurs des BUSE, dans ce cas ? demanda aimablement le maître des potions.

- Dites-moi, fit Ombrage en passant du coq à l'âne, depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ?

- Quatorze ans, répondit Rogue d'un ton égal.

- Je crois savoir que vous avez d'abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Exact.

- Mais sans succès.

- Cela semble évident, non ?

Sa voix contenait une infime touche d'ironie. Harry aurait apprécié de savoir moduler à ce point le ton de ses réponses. Ombrage écrivit encore.

- Une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a refusé cette demande ?

- D'après lui, je suis plus à ma place ici, répondit Rogue.

Harry et Sarah échangèrent un coup d'œil. Quel sens donner au mot « place » dans ce cas précis ?

- De plus, étant donné que nous avons toujours eu beaucoup de mal à garder nos professeurs de défense, ajouta Rogue d'un ton plus léger, il n'a peut-être pas souhaité me porter malchance ? Je vous suggère d'en parler avec lui à l'occasion.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura Ombrage sans paraître prendre garde aux sourires réjouis qui fleurissaient sur les visages de plusieurs élèves.

- Ce petit questionnaire est terminé ?

- Euh... Oui, fit Ombrage, un peu désarçonnée par la rudesse de la question. Le ministère souhaite connaître le mieux possible... les... euh... différents éléments de la personnalité des enseignants. Je vous enverrai les résultats de l'évaluation dès que possible, conclut-elle.

- J'en meurs d'impatience, commenta Rogue à voix basse, néanmoins parfaitement audible pour les premiers rangs.

Harry cessa de s'intéresser à l'inquisitrice pour se reconcentrer sur sa potion. Il était certain que cette évaluation n'arriverait jamais à cerner son directeur et qu'elle passerait à côté des points-clés, tout simplement parce qu'Ombrage n'y aurait jamais accès. Elle n'entendrait pas les conseils donnés aux élèves de première année, elle ne verrait pas les rares sourires lors des victoires de l'équipe de Serpentard ou quand la maison remportait la coupe. Elle ne remarquerait pas les nouvelles lignes que le souci avait creusées sur son visage. En bref, elle ne saurait jamais vraiment à qui elle avait affaire.

- Londubat, soupira la voix de Rogue, vous avez, j'en ai peur, gagné un nouveau devoir supplémentaire... Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi et comment vous avez raté cette préparation. A rendre au prochain cours.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit tristement Neville.

Les élèves quittaient la classe pour aller déjeuner, mais Harry vit Rogue retenir Neville quelques secondes avant de le relâcher. Le Gryffondor avait l'air abasourdi.

- Eh ben ? fit Théodore.

- Il m'a dit que je pouvais taper Malefoy autant que je voulais s'il refaisait ce genre de blagues, à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin...

- C'est le principe de base du Serpentard, mon ami, indiqua complaisamment Blaise. Il n'est pas interdit de faire telle ou telle chose. Il est juste interdit de se faire prendre. Bon, à la soupe, maintenant !

Après le déjeuner, Harry jeta un œil à son calepin et découvrit qu'il avait tant de travail qu'il préféra sécher la divination sous un prétexte bidon, laissé à l'appréciation de Millicent, pour terminer essais et dissertations. Tout bien réfléchi, c'était nettement moins ennuyeux que d'écouter les élucubrations de l'astrologue.

Cependant, quand Millicent lui décrivit l'attitude de Trelawney durant la leçon, il regretta presque d'avoir manqué le spectacle. Elle s'était montré nerveuse, colérique, faisant sans cesse allusion à des accusations (pas forcément infondées) d'incompétence, à des insultes, du mépris et des menaces...

- Ombrage n'a pas dû lui faire de cadeau, commenta Millicent pour clore son récit. Elle est quasiment partie au plafond quand Brown a parlé de cette bonne femme. Tellement perturbée que j'ai préféré laisser mon histoire de loup au placard, pour cette fois.

- Tu as encore fais ce rêve ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui... J'ai encore vu ce loup... ou ce gros chien, tomber dans un piège, sauf que cette fois, c'était dans la salle avec le rideau déchiré. Et Théodore était devant le rideau. Avec Lovegood.

Harry sentit quelque chose de froid descendre le long de son dos. Les rêves répétitifs ne lui disaient rien de bon. Surtout quand les deux animaux présents avaient un sens très clair pour lui. Il ne cessa de retourner ce qu'elle avait dit pendant le trajet jusqu'à la classe de défense, qui se mua une fois de plus en séance de lecture. Harry se consola en songeant avec délices à la séance d'entraînement de quidditch qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir.

# #

Il avait eu tort de se réjouir. Malefoy fut parfaitement exécrable durant l'heure et demie que durèrent les exercices. Non par ses performances, qui étaient tout à fait honorables, mais par son humeur. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à critiquer les décisions de Philip Urquhart, qui commençait à voir rouge quand le soir tomba et qu'ils regagnèrent leurs quartiers.

- Si j'étais toi, je lui filerai discrètement un des bonbons à vomir que les jumeaux sont entrain de concocter, suggéra Blaise d'un ton plein d'espoir. Philip n'aura qu'à nommer quelqu'un d'autre, et tout le monde y gagnera.

- Quels bonbons ?

- Oh, encore une de leurs inventions. Ils en ont fait la démonstration pendant que vous couriez après vos petites balles et il paraît que c'est très efficace.

- C'est surtout très dégoûtant, objecta sa sœur.

- Parce qu'une punaise puante, c'est mieux ? plaisanta Zabini.

Sarah avait patiemment attendu qu'ils aient terminé leur rapport sur les frères Weasley pour s'approcher.

- C'est arrivé un peu après que tu sois parti, commenta-t-elle d'un air lugubre en tendant une enveloppe à Harry.

Il reconnut l'écriture de Sirius.

- Comment l'as-tu obtenue ? Ça m'est adressé.

- J'ai dû menacer la chouette postale de lui enlever quelques plumes. J'ai bien fait. Je suis à peu près sûre que l'affreuse fait surveiller le courrier. Des élèves se sont plaints que des colis avaient été ouverts et très mal refermés avant d'être distribués.

- Merci d'avoir pris des précautions.

_Même endroit, même heure,_ disait simplement le mot.

Ce qui signifiait que Harry avait gagné une nouvelle promenade à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la classe de runes et discuter via le réseau cheminette. Il croisa les doigts pour que les conduits ne fussent pas aussi surveillés, et se prépara pour la nuit.

# #

Il parvint à traverser la moitié du château sans rencontrer âme qui vive. La porte de la classe n'était même pas verrouillée. Qui irait voler des grimoires pesant plusieurs kilos et capables de se défendre tout seuls ?

Harry dut ranimer le feu dans l'âtre en priant pour qu'aucun détecteur de sorts ne se déclenchât. Une fois les flammes assez hautes à son goût, il s'assit devant la cheminée et attendit. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la tête de Sirius n'apparût au-dessus des braises.

- Salut ! lança son parrain avec la mine réjouie de celui qui a une bonne blague à raconter.

- Salut, répondit Harry en se penchant vers les flammes.

- Comment ça va ?

- Moyennement. Il a fallu négocier dur pour arriver à reformer notre équipe de quidditch, avec le décret d'Ombrage. Sans parler d'un groupe de devoirs. Mais ça m'a l'air bien parti aussi.

- Un groupe de devoirs ? Tu veux parler de votre association de défense ? s'enquit Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? s'exclama Harry, ébahi.

- Mondingus vous a entendu, expliqua Sirius. Il était à la Tête de Sanglier, déguisé en sorcière.

- Encore à me surveiller ?

- Bien entendu, et vu tes initiatives, ça vaut mieux.

- Le groupe de défense n'était pas exactement mon idée, et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au point, se défendit Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà prévenu. Mondingus va avoir intérêt à se trouver un autre déguisement, s'il ne veut pas finir avec un gros trou de mémoire.

- Je le lui dirai, s'amusa Sirius, qui croyait sans doute que son filleul plaisantait, tandis que Harry avait des pensées dignes de Don Corleone.

- Tout l'ordre est au courant, je suppose ?

- Bien sûr. Molly est déjà sens dessus dessous. Moi, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que je devais faire le moins de vagues possible, pointa Harry en essayant de garder une voix enjouée.

- C'est vrai, concéda son parrain. Mais il n'est pas inutile d'apprendre à vous défendre, bien au contraire ! Vu ce qui attend les élèves hors de Poudlard, c'est plus que jamais d'actualité. Où comptez-vous vous réunir ?

- Aucune idée, reconnut Harry.

Ils auraient une salle pour la couverture, mais pour le vrai groupe...

- Pourquoi pas dans la cabane hurlante ? Vous y seriez tranquilles.

- Si Mondingus a bien fait son travail, il a dû vous dire que nous étions une trentaine. Ça va être difficile de faire rentrer tout ce monde sans être vu.

- Hmm, hmm... Il y a pas mal de classes vides, mais elles ne sont pas protégées. Je vais y réfléchir un peu, d'accord ?

- Merci. Si tu veux m'envoyer du courrier, fais attention : plusieurs élèves ont dit que leurs colis avaient été ouverts. Et je ne sais pas par quel miracle les cheminées ne sont pas encore surveillées.

- Ouais. C'est à craindre. Je trouverai un moyen. Au pire, je demanderai à quelqu'un de l'ordre de te faire passer un mot.

- Parfait. Il faut que j'y aille. Si je m'endors en cours demain, je suis mal. On a métamorphose...

- Et si Minerva entend le moindre ronflement... Allez, va te coucher. On reparlera un de ces jours.

- Eh ben... Si on se fait espionner par ses alliés ou supposés tels, où va le monde ? commenta Salazar quand Harry lui eut rapporté la conversation.


	18. l'Armée de Poudlard

Bonjour les lecteurs !

Vous avez dû remarquer un petit décalage dans la publication des chapitres, et c'est normal, j'ai enfin réussi à m'offrir – quel luxe – une semaine de vacances au vert. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir reprendre les bonnes habitudes et nous replonger dans les complots de la maison Serpentard à l'encontre du professeur Ombrage.

En passant, un grand merci à La Prof pour sa revue et ses conseils bien utiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : l'Armée de Poudlard<strong>

- Tu as du nouveau sur cette histoire de courrier surveillé ? demanda Harry à Sarah pendant la pause du matin.

- Pas vraiment, non, soupira sa collègue. Il est certain que tu as droit à des attentions particulières, ce numéro ridicule de Rusard le prouve, si besoin était. Quelqu'un voulait lire ton courrier, et par quelqu'un, j'entends le crapaud, naturellement.

- J'avais compris. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer à communiquer avec Sirius. Ce n'est pas que ce soit très utile, ajouta-t-il après un instant. Il est toujours aussi anti-Serpentard. Tôt ou tard, je n'arriverai plus à tout avoir en même temps.

Sarah hocha distraitement la tête, peu attentive aux états d'âme de son camarade.. Elle était plus préoccupée par le vol d'un hibou qui faisait des cercles au-dessus de la cour, puis finit par piquer vers elle. Il portait un ruban rose autour du cou, ce qui indiquait sa provenance sans l'ombre d'un doute. Sarah saisit le petit rouleau de papier qu'il portait à la patte et l'oiseau repartit dare-dare.

- Alors ?

- _**ELLE A DIT OUI !**_ triompha Sarah. Salazar, je t'adore, continua-t-elle un peu plus bas, sous les regards surpris d'autres élèves. Bien, il ne nous manque plus qu'une classe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous propose...? Ah, une salle au deuxième étage...

- Fais voir ?

Harry redressa ses lunettes et lut le petit mot.

- La belle affaire, c'est juste au-dessus de son bureau. Elle veut vraiment être sûre de n'avoir aucun mal à nous surveiller. Faisons passer le mot, l'aide aux devoirs va pouvoir commencer.

Les deux Serpentard profitèrent donc de chaque instant de libre dans la journée pour transmettre le message à leur futurs élèves, qui accueillirent la nouvelle avec satisfaction. Terry Boot, toujours sérieux, avait déjà préparé une liste de fournitures et de livres nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'étude-couverture. Il manquait toujours l'ingrédient le plus important : un lieu de réunion pour la véritable classe, mais cela ne diminua pas l'ardeur créative des étudiants en sorcellerie. On ne put malheureusement pas organiser une réunion pour mettre le programme au point, ni débattre de la meilleure cachette, car les Gryffondor étaient à l'entraînement de quidditch ce soir-là, en dépit d'une pluie battante, et cela amputait l'équipe de quatre de ses membres les plus actifs. Lucy Zabini regretta bruyamment l'absence des jumeaux Weasley, qui lui avaient promis de lui rapporter de nouveaux échantillons de leurs bonbons truqués.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient découvert une pastille pour donner la fièvre, se plaignit la cadette de Blaise. Et je ne vais même pas pouvoir la tester tout de suite...

Le reste de ses paroles fut perdu pour Harry car au même moment, une douleur aiguë lui vrilla le front. Il porta la main à sa cicatrice, s'attendant à la trouver brûlante, mais elle était à température ambiante. Son geste n'avait pas échappé à l'œil entraîné de Sarah, ni à celui de Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda immédiatement ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas trop... répondit prudemment Harry. Je crois qu'il est... en colère.

Voldemort était d'une humeur de dogue. Impossible de savoir comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr. Il s'agissait simplement d'une évidence.

- Pas de vision ? s'inquiéta Sarah.

- Non, pas du tout. Quelque chose ne va pas assez vite pour lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est en colère depuis cet été...

- Tu es branché sur les humeurs de Voldemort ? Mon vieux, il faut prévenir quelqu'un, et vite, affirma Blaise d'un ton catégorique.

- Et qui veux-tu que j'aille voir ?

- Quelqu'un à qui tu fais confiance. Ça devrait te faciliter la tâche, ils et elles ne sont pas nombreux dans le château, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il quitta la bibliothèque où la petite troupe s'était réunie sous couvert de devoirs pour descendre dans les sous-sols du donjon. Il n'était pas certain de trouver un interlocuteur, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Arrivé à destination, il frappa plusieurs coups à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit et se referma de même après qu'il fût entré.

Harry traversa la pièce pour venir se poster devant le bureau de Rogue, qui se tenait présentement le nez dans un volumineux ouvrage. Le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête pour lire le titre et fut surpris de découvrir un traité de chimie organique. Que Rogue referma brusquement dans un bruit sourd.

- Bonsoir, Potter. A quoi dois-je cette visite ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, puis répondit par une autre question.

- Si on utilise le sang de quelqu'un dans un sortilège, ça peut créer un lien avec l'autre personne ?

La baguette de Rogue sortit de nulle part et Harry sursauta, mais elle se pointa vers la porte tandis que son propriétaire marmonnait quelque chose.

- Bien. De cette façon nous pourrons parler sans risquer d'être entendus. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Depuis juin... j'ai... l'impression de... ressentir l'humeur de Vold... de Jedusor, dit Harry avec lenteur, cherchant ses mots avec soin. C'est différent des... visions que j'ai déjà eues. C'est comme si j'étais dans sa tête. Ça n'arrive pas très souvent, mais ce soir, par exemple, il est... très mécontent.

- Je sais, répondit Rogue en se frottant le bras d'un air absent. Votre idée est du domaine du possible, ajouta-t-il après un instant. Il y a quelques précédents.

- Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, non ? fit Harry avec un sourire forcé. Ça pourrait nous aider à savoir...

- **Non !** coupa sèchement son professeur. Ce que le seigneur des ténèbres dit, fait ou prépare, cela ne regarde que moi. Comprenez-vous ? reprit-il d'un ton plus doux.

- Oui, assura Harry. Même si ça ne me plaît pas.

- Et il ne me plaît pas à moi que mes élèves jouent les espions involontaires. Tôt ou tard, ce lien sera connu du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faudra vite remédier à ce problème.

Il agita de nouveau sa baguette.

- Rentrez, maintenant. Je crois qu'il y a encore des essais qui vous attendent, non ?

Harry s'éclipsa et regagna prestement les quartiers des Serpentard. En effet, il avait encore des dissertations à rédiger. En particulier en potions et en enchantements...

Il s'échinait à écrire, bien qu'il tombât de sommeil. Les lignes devenaient floues sous ses yeux et les lettres dansaient la sarabande, mais il fallait qu'il terminât au plus vite. Hélas, les propriétés des plantes dangereuses pour le cerveau n'amélioreraient sans doute pas l'état du sien. Harry finit par refermer ses livres et ranger sa plume. Cependant, il nota mentalement le nom de la livèche. C'était comestible, mais pas pour les sorciers, apparemment...

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'une porte tout au bout d'un long couloir aveugle. Il voulait atteindre la porte. Il allait la toucher... Mais le rêve s'arrêtait là. Ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la porte restait inconnu. Et Harry se réveilla le lendemain assez déconcerté.

Les autres garçons dormaient encore. Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient. Dans la salle commune, les aiguilles de la pendule indiquaient cinq heures du matin. Pourtant Harry avait déjà un appétit d'ogre, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il alla silencieusement récupérer sa cape, et se faufila dans les couloirs en direction de la cuisine, ressassant pendant sa promenade les souvenirs de ce rêve bizarre. Il secoua la tête. L'endroit lui avait paru vaguement familier, mais il était incapable de se rappeler où il l'avait vu.

Arrivé devant l'entrée de la cuisine, Harry chatouilla la poire verte et se faufila à l'intérieur. La grande salle voûtée était vide à première vue, et seule la lueur de quelques braises dans un fourneau se détachait dans l'ombre. Harry marmonna un "lumos" aussi discret que possible, et commença à fouiner. Il eut la bonne fortune de trouver du pain et du fromage, et attaqua aussitôt ce petit déjeuner fort matinal. Il avait fait disparaître trois tartines quand une silhouette aux grandes oreilles se manifesta.

- Qui est là ? couina une voix hésitante.

- Bonjour, dit précipitamment Harry pour éviter que l'elfe de maison ne donnât l'alarme. J'avais juste un petit creux.

La créature hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que Dobby est dans le coin, par hasard ? demanda ensuite le Serpentard.

Quitte à rencontrer un elfe, autant que ce fût un qui avait des choses intéressantes à raconter. Étant libre, Dobby pouvait rapporter tous les potins de ses employeurs, ce qui s'avérait souvent utile.

L'elfe cuistot revint bientôt avec son congénère, qui s'inclina bien bas devant Harry.

- Dobby est si heureux de revoir Harry Potter, chantonna Dobby.

- Merci... Dis donc, tu as pris froid ? s'étonna l'apprenti sorcier en découvrant les couches de tricot dans lesquelles Dobby était enveloppé.

Bonnets, écharpes, chaussettes... Le tricotage maladroit que découvrait la lueur de la baguette révélait la provenance des vêtements.

- Oh non, monsieur, répondit Dobby avec un petit rire. C'est que depuis que Miss Granger cache ces habits dans la tour de Gryffondor, les autres elfes refusent d'aller y faire le ménage. C'est insultant pour eux de trouver ces choses, ils pensent qu'on veut les mettre à la porte sans le leur dire en face. Alors Dobby se charge de l'entretien tout seul et il prend les vêtements. Il en donne aussi à Winky, monsieur, surtout les bleus.

- Elle s'est un peu remise ?

- Pas vraiment, monsieur. Elle boit toujours beaucoup, soupira Dobby. Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ?

- Hum... Peut-être... Je recherche une salle pour réunir une bonne trentaine de personnes, où l'on soit sûr de ne pas être dérangé par un adulte. Surtout pas par le professeur Ombrage, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Les oreilles de Dobby se redressèrent d'un coup et il afficha un large sourire.

- Tout à fait, tout à fait, s'exclama le petit personnage. Dobby connaît l'endroit idéal ! Les autres elfes en parlent parce qu'ils ont toujours du mal à la retrouver, ou à reprendre les affaires qu'ils y ont rangées. On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande.

- Parce qu'elle apparaît à la demande ? poursuivit avidement Harry.

- Oui, oui, s'enthousiasma Dobby. On ne peut y entrer que si l'on en a vraiment besoin. Elle s'ouvre là où on le désire, à n'importe quel étage. Dobby s'en est déjà servi pour abriter Winky quand elle a trop bu. Quand Dobby y vient, il y a un lit à la taille d'un elfe et des potions contre l'alcool. Monsieur Rusard y a trouvé des balais un jour qu'il devait nettoyer...

- D'accord. J'ai compris. On y trouve tout ce que l'on veut pour une activité qu'on aurait envie de faire. Mais c'est tout simplement génial ! Elle est très connue ?

- Pas trop, car elle n'est pas facile à repérer. Elle change de place tellement souvent, monsieur...

- Un million de mercis, Dobby, tu m'as rendu un énorme service. _Et pas seulement à moi, d'ailleurs..._

Harry se sépara de l'elfe sur d'autres expressions de gratitude et repartit vers le dortoir en se frottant les mains. Il était plus que temps de rentrer, les autres élèves commençaient à sortir de leurs dortoirs...

# #

Pendant la journée, Harry fit passer une quantité impressionnante de petits billets, qui transitaient par Sarah ou Ginny ou arrivaient directement dans les mains des personnes intéressées. La première séance officielle d'aide aux devoirs aurait lieu le vendredi suivant pour les "grands". Grâce à Dobby, Harry avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour ouvrir la salle : une statue très moche qui, d'après l'inscription sur le socle, se voulait être celle de Merlin, au cinquième étage du corps de bâtiment principal. On circulait beaucoup dans le secteur et il ne paraîtrait donc pas suspect que des élèves se rendissent par là en soirée. Harry avait décidé d'ouvrir la séance en compagnie de Blaise, Padma et Granger. Les élèves servant de paravent seraient Sarah, Ron, Parvati, Neville, Millicent, Susan et Mandy. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de "jeunots" seraient présents. Il se doutait que les siamois Urquhart et FitzRoy viendraient sûrement là, ainsi que Lucy et les deux cadets de Philip, Ginny et Luna Lovegood, mais en dehors de ce noyau dur, les participations restaient floues.

A huit heures moins le quart, les étudiants se rendirent dans la salle choisie par Ombrage pour accueillir les devoirs. Théodore avait décidé de se joindre à eux pour gonfler un peu l'effectif. Sans surprise, Rusard se tenait devant la porte, et compta soigneusement les entrants.

Pendant ce temps-là, trois étages plus haut, Harry et Blaise se trouvaient devant la statue ratée de Merlin, la carte du Maraudeur en main. Ils appliquèrent la consigne donnée par Dobby pour ouvrir la porte et passèrent donc trois fois devant le pan de mur en songeant intensément à une salle remplie de grimoires sur les sorts de défense, vaste et bien insonorisée...

- Eh... fit Blaise.

Une porte de bois dont le panneau central représentait une gueule de chimère venait de se matérialiser devant eux.

- Et voilà... dit Harry en se frottant les mains.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la salle sur demande.

Elle était assez grande pour contenir deux fois le groupe de défense, éclairée non par des torches fumeuses mais par des becs de gaz entourés de globes en verre armé beaucoup plus sûrs. Des bibliothèques d'acajou remplies d'ouvrages et d'instruments de détection s'alignaient le long des murs de pierre et des coussins à pompons de couleurs vives étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Harry songea que l'intelligence autonome du château s'était fait plaisir en leur créant ce refuge... Il passa devant une glace à l'ennemi, de grands scrutoscopes, des aiguilles à mensonges et autres choses passionnantes.

- Granger ne va plus vouloir sortir d'ici quand nous l'y ferons rentrer, commenta Blaise en saisissant un exemplaire des _Sorts d'Autodéfense_.

- Sans doute... musa Harry tout en détaillant la mine d'informations que constituaient tous ces volumes. Cet endroit est tout simplement parfait.

On frappa à la porte derrière eux et Ginny se glissa à l'intérieur, suivie de Luna et Rena Fallstar.

- Wow ! J'adore ! décréta la benjamine des Weasley. C'est élégant, confortable et plein de choses passionnantes... Quel luxe !

Rena était plus silencieuse, et restait bouche bée devant le décor et les livres rares qu'elle découvrait. Luna avait juste un air encore un peu plus rêveur qu'à l'habitude. Granger les rejoignit bientôt avec Padma. Les jumeaux Mel et Beline franchirent le seuil à leur tour, puis Philip et Robert et le petit Dennis Crivey. Lucy arriva bonne dernière, assurant qu'elle n'avait vu aucun personnage suspect rôder dans les parages.

- Bien. Nous sommes au complet, annonça Padma avec satisfaction. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, la première session de cours de défense est ouverte.

- J'espère que notre salle de classe vous plaît, ajouta Blaise.

- Tout à fait ! s'emballa Dennis.

- Si je puis me permettre, dit soudain Granger, je crois que nous devrions donner un nom un peu moins transparent à cette équipe. Cours de défense... ça ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, lança Robert FitzRoy. Puisque le ministère a la trouille de voir une armée se former ici, nous serons l'Armée de Poudlard. En bref, l'A.P., ou Assistance au Perfectionnement. C'est assez vague sans vraiment dire un mensonge, pas vrai ?

- En effet, approuva Harry. Bien vu !

Granger se dépêcha d'inscrire le nom de l'association sur le parchemin où ils avaient (presque) tous signé.

- Maintenant, déclara Padma, au boulot !

- Avant tout, nous allons étudier des sortilèges de base, prévint Harry. Pas question d'aller faire des effets de manche, c'est bien compris. Nous commencerons donc par le bon vieux sort de désarmement. Ça reste puissant, ça n'est pas trop long à lancer, et ça peut vous sauver la vie.

Si quelqu'un fut déçu de cette entrée en matière, il eut au moins le bon goût de ne pas le faire remarquer. Tous les élèves prirent leur baguette et se mirent bravement au travail.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour déterminer que ces séances étaient plus que bienvenues. A l'exception de Ginny, seuls les Serpentard lançaient correctement l'Expelliarmus. Rien d'étonnant à cela, lorsque l'on est susceptible de se faire attaquer à chaque tournant de couloir. Il résista à la tentation de se masser longuement l'arête du nez en constatant le désastre que représentaient certains, en particulier Dennis Crivey, enthousiaste, mais incapable de viser juste. Il n'atteignit jamais son adversaire, et Harry fut tenté de lui conseiller une consultation chez un bon oculiste avant de revenir dans la salle sur demande. Il s'abstint cependant. Inutile de refroidir l'ardeur des troupes, d'autant qu'il suffisait de peu de chose pour que les réflexions anti-Serpentard remontent à la surface. Pendant une heure, Harry se contenta donc de corriger les mouvements du Gryffondor. Blaise se consacrait plus à ses condisciples et Granger faisait assaut de théorie. Padma finit par lui demander d'abandonner son livre pour leur donner un coup de main, ce que la jeune fille parut faire à contrecœur. Elle ne se montra pas vraiment bonne pédagogue, jugea Harry. Granger, meilleure élève que professeur, avait toujours été trop sèche dans ses explications et cela la desservait auprès de ses apprentis. Il la laissa s'escrimer avec Dennis pour diriger les mouvements de baguette de Rena Fallstar. La petite Serpentard avait le plus grand mal à hausser suffisamment la voix pour rendre son sortilège efficace. Son timbre était aussi menu qu'elle, mais elle parvint à parler assez fort pour faire sauter des ustensiles sur une étagère.

Padma jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à sa montre et elle sonna la fin de la récréation sur le coup de neuf heures.

- Vite, vite, tout le monde rentre chez lui !

Harry et Blaise ramassèrent vivement leurs affaires et dévalèrent les étages, suivis par leurs camarades en vert. Le nez sur la carte, Harry vérifiait que le chemin était dégagé, avec tant d'attention que Philip devait souvent le tirer par le bras pour lui éviter de partir de travers. Heureusement, Rusard était occupé à réparer la dernière dégradation de Peeves, tandis que Miss Teigne fuyait Pattenrond et Discret.

La petite troupe arriva enfin dans les sous-sols. Les plus jeunes passèrent devant, les grands les suivirent, et retrouvèrent Sarah et Théodore tranquillement installés près de la cheminée.

- Comment s'est passé votre premier cours ? demanda Blaise.

- Oh, très bien, assura Sarah. Des étudiants très réceptifs. Et vous ? Vos devoirs allaient bien ?

- C'est pas gagné, grommela Harry en s'asseyant lourdement sur un pouf.

- Et encore... Ce n'était que la première manche ; nous avons les autres mardi soir.

Harry retint un gémissement. Il était l'un des instigateurs du projet, il se devait d'être présent à la prochaine édition, avec les "grands".

# #

Le mardi soir vit Granger descendre au deuxième étage assurer les leçons supplémentaires des "petits", tandis que Harry et Sarah réceptionnaient leur deuxième fournée d'élèves clandestins. Trois Weasley, deux Patil, Lavande Brown, Neville, Théodore, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott et Ernie McMillan constituaient l'effectif du jour. Harry fut surpris de constater que même les jumeaux Weasley étaient à la traîne en matière de sortilèges offensifs. Leurs expérimentations devaient pourtant bien les conduire à travailler dessus à un moment ou un autre. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour ré-expliquer les bases de l'attaque magique. Neville lui donna autant de fil à retordre que le petit Crivey, sinon plus. Sa maladresse pulvérisa quelques étagères et causa des chutes inattendues parmi les duellistes débutants.

- Ouille, ouille, ouille, soupira Sarah. On n'est pas rendus... Si sa baguette part encore une fois au plafond, nous allons le prendre sur la tête.

- Inutile de le répéter à Neville, conseilla Harry. Il manque déjà assez de confiance en lui.

- Je suis d'accord, mais j'aimerais aussi éviter une catastrophe.

Les dieux des sorciers furent généreux pour cette fois, et il n'y eut pas de cataclysme.

En attendant la semaine suivante...


	19. Lions et Serpents

**Chapitre 19 : le Lion et le Serpent**

Les jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les plus heureux qu'Harry eût connus à Poudlard. Les cours de défense d'Ombrage étaient devenus pour lui un moment de douce hilarité. Sarah faisait des plans pour introduire quelques éléments de magie élémentale dans les séances de l'A.P. Pas sans baguette, bien sûr, car seule Hermione aurait eu assez de patience. Mais elle avait entre autres déniché un sort pour lancer des piques de glace (et non pas des pics à glace, comme Harry avait dû le préciser à un Colin Crivey trop amateur de références cinématographiques) et un autre qui produisait des cubes de feu. Neville faisait d'incontestables progrès, et ses camarades furent assez surpris de voir qu'il ne cassait plus autant de choses pendant les cours officiels. Même en potions... Si Rogue trouva la chose bizarre, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Tout le monde avait correctement appris le maléfice d'Entrave. Les sœurs Patil étaient devenues des réductrices d'objets très efficaces. Luna Lovegood faisait des choses très amusantes avec les sorts de lévitation... Un vrai bonheur.

Ombrage et Rusard semblaient s'être laissés prendre à l'appât des devoirs surveillés. Le concierge surveillait toujours avec une attention jalouse les élèves qui y prenaient place deux fois par semaine. Pour donner le change, Harry s'y rendit en compagnie de Sarah.

# #

Au fur et à mesure que la fin du mois d'octobre approchait, cependant, les étudiants devinrent un peu moins attentifs pendant leurs heures supplémentaires, et les Gryffondor qui appartenaient à l'équipe de quidditch disparurent tout à fait. Cela signifiait les quatre Weasley envolés. Harry parvint, grâce à Parvati Patil, à garder les autres, mais il devait admettre que sans la présence des rouquins et leur aisance pour arrondir les angles, les lions regardaient les serpents d'un drôle d'œil. Harry était alors soulagé de retrouver le terrain de quidditch pour les entraînements menés par Philip Urquhart. Ils échangeaient leurs rôles d'enseignant et d'enseigné avec plus d'aisance qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé au départ. Même Malefoy devenait supportable pendant ces matches. Sale petit coq prétentieux ou pas, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il faisait un poursuiveur de premier choix. Son souaffle rentrait dans les anneaux comme un fil dans une motte de beurre. En cas de victoire, il y aurait assez à partager sans provoquer de ressentiment, et Harry était reconnaissant à toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour cela.

Les directeurs des deux maisons concernées avaient eux aussi pris des dispositions pour motiver leurs étudiants. On racontait que McGonagall s'abstenait de donner trop de devoirs à ses élèves et Rogue se démenait pour que les Serpentard puissent s'entraîner aussi souvent que possible... au détriment des Gryffondor. Occuper le terrain était une stratégie assez peu commune pour sa maison, mais elle marchait. Les étudiants en vert redoublaient d'efforts pour faire des misères à leurs voisins en rouge, à coups de sortilèges plus ou moins discrets. Alicia Spinnet, une des poursuiveuses Gryffondor, finit ainsi à l'infirmerie, les sourcils devenus tout à coup si épais qu'ils lui rentraient dans la bouche. Même Sarah ne parvint pas à déterminer qui avait œuvré. Il faut dire ici que le dernier qui s'était fait prendre avait été puni par Rogue lui-même, pour avoir « porté atteinte à la réputation de la maison ». Harry soupçonna fortement Howlanda Reed ou un autre membre de l'équipe Serpentard.

L'autre tactique à la mode consistait à larder le nouveau gardien des rouges, à savoir Ronald Weasley, de toutes sortes de quolibets et de sarcasmes visant sa capacité à arrêter des souaffles. De l'avis de Millicent, qui allait souvent espionner les joueurs Gryffondor, et par la même occasion Malefoy et sa clique quand ils allaient les provoquer, Weasley était extrêmement irrégulier. Il était capable à un moment d'égaler les performances des joueurs professionnels, et au suivant de s'effondrer à cause du trac et de laisser passer dix souaffles d'affilée. En tant que presque ami, Harry le déplorait. En tant que joueur, il trouvait cela des plus intéressants, car cela ouvrait de réjouissantes perspectives de désastre pour ses adversaires.

Après une fête d'Halloween pour une fois sans incident plus marquant qu'une chanson de Peeves (et une citrouille à l'effigie d'Ombrage placée dans la salle sur demande sur l'initiative de Lucy), le mois de novembre débuta avec des températures qui frisaient le zéro durant la journée et laissaient les élèves avec les joues rouges et les doigts douloureux. Le confort à l'anglaise, pour qui le chauffage central était un signe de décadence, fit de nombreuses victimes, que l'on retrouvait, résignées, sur un lit de l'infirmerie, un verre de pimentine à la main.

Le matin du match, Harry trouva la table de Serpentard en ébullition. Tous portaient des montagnes de bonnets, de chapeaux, d'écharpes, de cocardes et de rubans aux couleurs de la maison. En plus de ces emblèmes traditionnels, il découvrit sur la poitrine de ses camarades un écusson argenté en forme de couronne agrémentée d'une banderole proclamant "Weasley est notre roi". Il haussa poliment les sourcils.

- Apparemment, c'est en rapport avec une chanson que les amis de Malefoy ont l'intention d'interpréter pendant le match. C'est à la gloire de Weasley, d'où la couronne, expliqua Zabini. Je ne m'attends pas, venant d'eux, à ce que cela soit d'un grand niveau, mais ce ne sera jamais pire que les choses que les Gryffondor peuvent raconter sur nous. Bon, viens manger, maintenant.

Harry prit place et se fit servir une pile de toast à la confiture, du thé et un pot de miel avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'avancer la main. Les autres joueurs bénéficiaient tous du même traitement de faveur.

Quand les Weasley firent leur entrée dans le réfectoire, la tablée en vert leur fit de grands coucous en riant à grand bruit. Les Gryffondor, en rouge et or des pieds à la tête, répondirent en accueillant sous les vivats les quatre membres de la fratrie.

- Ils vont perdre, disait Philip Urquhart, les yeux fixés sur ses adversaires comme ceux d'un guépard sur une gazelle. Ils vont aller pleurer chez leurs mères.

- Je nous vois bien gagner deux cents à vingt, affirma FitzRoy. C'est un résultat raisonnable.

- Ça veut dire que d'après toi, je vais encaisser deux buts pendant la rencontre ? demanda Howlanda Reed d'une voix de glace.

- Non, non, pas du tout, assura Robert, battant précipitamment en retraite.

- Et que nous n'allons marquer que cinq buts ? enchaîna un troisième année nommé Piers Gerins, qui était le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe, avec Malefoy et Urquhart.

- Encore moins, jura le malheureux gaffeur en disparaissant presque sous la table.

- Hé, regardez un peu ce phénomène, lança soudain Blaise.

Harry leva les yeux de son petit déjeuner pour découvrir Luna Lovegood qui se dirigeait vers eux, coiffée d'un improbable chapeau orné d'une tête de lion grandeur nature des plus réalistes, et le cou entouré d'une écharpe figurant un serpent aux écailles luisantes qui tirait la langue.

- C'est joli, dit Sarah.

- Comme j'ai des amis des deux côtés, je n'arrivais pas à choisir, expliqua Luna d'une voix douce. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre un lion et un serpent.

Elle agita sa baguette, le lion rugit et le serpent se dressa sur ses épaules en dardant sa langue. Quelques Serpentard applaudirent. Luna regagna sa table en souriant, sous l'œil indulgent de ses camarades.

Peu après, les deux équipes quittèrent le réfectoire pour se rendre au stade. Harry se sentait en pleine forme. Philip avait réuni d'excellents éléments, bien entraînés, et ils allaient sûrement prendre une bonne option sur la coupe de quidditch cette année.

Tandis que les joueurs se changeaient, le volume sonore dans le stade augmenta pendant que les supporteurs et les simples spectateurs s'installaient sur les bancs.

- Ce qui me fait plaisir, dit Piers, c'est que pour une fois, nous avons aussi des fans chez les Serdaigle. C'est bon de ne plus avoir les trois quarts de l'école contre nous.

Malefoy épingla un écusson-couronne sur sa robe.

- Je ne t'en propose pas, Potter, dit-il en bouclant ses protections de bras, mais franchement, tu te prives de quelque chose de drôle.

- J'aurai déjà les chœurs de l'armée verte dans quelques minutes, si j'ai bien compris. Ça me suffit.

L'équipe sortit sur le terrain, et comme l'avait noté Piers, les huées paraissaient un tout petit peu moins fournies que les années précédentes.

- Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, lança Mrs Bibine, qui officiait comme arbitre, ainsi qu'à son habitude.

Comparés à Marcus et Oliver, Philip et Angelina furent des modèles de courtoisie.

- Sur vos balais !

Tous se mirent en selle, frémissants d'impatience.

Au coup de sifflet, les joueurs s'envolèrent, les cognards déjà dans leurs pattes. Harry s'éleva rapidement pour se lancer dans le repérage du vif. Il fit de son mieux pour oublier que son adversaire du jour était Ginny Weasley. Les commentaires de Lee Jordan, cependant, étaient plus difficiles à mettre sous cloche.

- Et Johnson prend le souaffle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille, ça fait des années que je le dis, mais elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi...

- _**JORDAN !**_ rugit McGonagall sous les rires moqueurs de l'assistance.

- C'était une blague, jura Lee d'une toute petite voix. Juste pour ajouter un peu de piquant. Elle évite Gerins et... OH ! Elle est frappée par un cognard envoyé par Montague. Urquhart reprend le souaffle, remonte le terrain et... très beau cognard de George Weasley...

Harry grimaça en voyant son capitaine vaciller sur son balai en se tenant le nez.

- Le souaffle repris par Katie Bell de Gryffondor qui fait une passe de revers à Alicia Spinnet, qui s'élance...

Ce fut à ce moment que la chorale de Serpentard commença à donner de la voix.

- Les spectateurs sont ravis, disait Jordan, écoutez-les ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ?

Quand la voix magiquement amplifiée de Jordan se tut, tout le stade put profiter de la chanson des vert et argent.

_Weasley est un grand maladroit,_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois._

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Serpentard chantent avec joie : _

_Weasley est notre roi !_

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats,_

_Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit._

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera._

_Weasley est notre roi !_

Harry était partagé entre l'agacement et l'effarement. Presque toute sa maison chantait avec enthousiasme. Pour une fois que les Serpentard avaient l'occasion de se venger des humiliations qu'ils subissaient, il fallait que ce soit Ron qui se retrouvât au bout de leur bâton. Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Thomas ou Finnigan, mettons, Harry aurait chanté avec les autres, et sans se priver. Pour l'heure, il ferait mieux de surveiller la zone avec un peu plus d'attention. Il entendit les vivats quand Reed bloqua un tir d'Angelina Johnson. Piers récupéra la balle et fonça vers les buts de Gryffondor, tandis que la chanson reprenait de plus belle.

_Weasley est notre roi !_

_Weasley est notre roi !_

_Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit,_

_Weasley est notre roi !_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les buts : Piers était presque en position.

_Weasley est un grand maladroit,_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois..._

- Et c'est le premier test pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, frère des batteurs Fred et George Weasley, et de l'attrapeuse Ginny Weasley. Vas-y Ron !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tribune des Serpentard éclatait en hourras. En dépit d'un plongeon remarquable, Ron avait raté le souaffle, qui était rentré dans l'anneau central avec aisance.

- Serpentard marque ! annonça Lee d'une voix désespérée, générant des huées de la part des supporters en rouge.

_WEASLEY EST NE DANS UN TROU A RATS,_

_IL LAISSE LE SOUAFFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT..._

- Gryffondor reprend le souaffle, beugla Jordan dans une vaillante tentative de couvrir la chanson, sans grand succès.

_GRACE A LUI, C'EST SÛR, ON GAGNERA,_

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !_

Harry n'écouta pas la suite et se remit en chasse. Il fit le tour du terrain à plusieurs altitudes, tandis que les Serpentard se déchaînaient avec une puissance sonore qui aurait fait plaisir aux tribunes de Liverpool ou Manchester.

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !_

_WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !_

Ginny cherchait elle aussi, et Harry gardait un œil sur elle, si par hasard elle repérait le vif avant lui. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait l'air aussi bredouille que lui.

La suite se révéla désastreuse pour les Gryffondor. Ron encaissa encore deux buts rapprochés sous les lazzi des Serpentard qui chantaient de plus belle, brandissant leurs banderoles avec une ardeur renouvelée. Un quatrième but fut marqué avant que Johnson ne réduisît un peu la marque en trompant la vigilance de Reed. Dans les tribunes de Serdaigle, le lion de Luna rugit. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était plutôt son écharpe-serpent qui s'était manifestée. Harry descendit prudemment vers les autres joueurs, attentif aux cognards qui traversaient le terrain à la recherche de quelqu'un à frapper.

- Gerins passe à Malefoy qui passe à Urquhart, qui repasse à Gerins, Johnson intercepte, c'est très bien... non, c'est très mal, un cognard l'empêche de passer à Bell, et c'est Malefoy qui reprend le souaffle...

_WEASLEY EST NE DANS UN TROU A RATS,_

_IL LAISSE LE SOUAFFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT,_

_GRACE A LUI, C'EST SUR, ON GAGNERA..._

Harry oublia très vite la chanson car il venait de repérer la petite balle dorée du vif, qui par bonheur voletait du côté de son équipe. Il fit un grand tour pour égarer Ginny, qui commença à partir dans cette direction, avant de faire brutalement virer son balai vers le vif qui voletait pour l'instant à côté d'un gentil papillon. Le pauvre insecte n'eut que le temps de déguerpir avant que Harry ne fonçât sur son compagnon de métal. Ginny arrivait juste derrière lui en hurlant des malédictions, mais son balai, quelle que fût sa marque, n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur. Harry referma la main sur le vif, sous les acclamations des Serpentard et les huées des Gryffondor... et d'autres.

Il redescendit à terre, vite rejoint par le reste de la bande. Philip lui frappa l'épaule, Reed consentit à le féliciter et Tracey applaudit à tout rompre. Les trois autres trouvèrent le moyen de garder le silence. Pas longtemps, car Philip saisit Malefoy qui s'éloignait par le bras, le fit pivoter, et entreprit de lui passer un savon.

- **TU TROUVES QUE C'EST INTELLIGENT, TA CHANSON POURRIE ? TU CROIS QU'ON N'A PAS ASSEZ MAUVAISE R****É****PUTATION ? TOUTE LA GRANDE-BRETAGNE DIT DÉJÀ QUE SERPENTARD A DE LA MERDE EN GUISE D'HONNEUR, TU PENSES VRAIMENT QUE ****Ç****A VA AMÉLIORER LES CHOSES ?**

Malefoy se contenta de le regarder de haut en bas avec mépris, avant de repartir.

**- ET JE VAIS ME FAIRE UN PLAISIR DE TE TROUVER UN REMPLAÇANT VITE FAIT, SALE PETIT COQ AU SANG TARÉ ! **

Là, il avait touché sa cible. Malefoy se retourna, le visage empourpré, et Harry vit Montague et Gerins prêts à lui prêter main-forte. Au moins, cela lui permettait de savoir où allait leur loyauté. Cette fois, ce fut Philip qui passa devant eux avec un mépris impérial.

Les quatre joueurs n'allèrent pas bien loin. Après s'être changés, ils sortirent du stade... pour tomber sur une bande de Gryffondor menée par Seamus Finnigan. Harry nota avec inquiétude qu'ils étaient facilement une vingtaine.

- Alors comme ça, tricher sur le terrain ne vous suffit plus ? Il faut que vous fassiez participer les tribunes ?

- Va en parler avec Malefoy, dit Urquhart d'un ton las. C'est sa petite amie qui dirigeaient la chorale, pas la mienne. Maintenant, Finnigan, t'est gentil, on aimerait tous rentrer dans nos quartiers.

- Je ne crois pas, assura le Gryffondor.

Les premiers à avancer reçurent une volée de sortilèges, mais les suivants durent être combattus plus physiquement. Encerclés, les quatre Serpentard recevaient largement plus de coups qu'ils n'en donnaient, et l'affaire se serait mal finie si...

- _EXPELLIARMUS !_

- _IMPEDIMENTA !_

Les jumeaux Weasley se tenaient non loin derrière, leurs baguettes brandies. Ron se trouvait juste à côté, ainsi qu'Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Théodore et quelques autres. Les trois groupes s'observèrent, tandis que Finnigan et un de ses comparses se relevaient tant bien que mal.

- **QUE SIGNFIE CE... **_**OH !**_

Le _oh_ de McGonagall ressemblait assez à un rugissement de fureur. Elle tempêta contre ses élèves d'une façon qui donna envie même aux Serpentard de disparaître sous terre. Puis elle saisit Finnigan par le col et lança d'une voix furibonde que tout le monde monte dans son bureau. Traînant Finnigan, elle ouvrit la marche, suivit des joueurs et des étudiants qui étaient intervenus.

A l'allure où elle les faisait marcher, ils ne prirent guère de temps pour arriver à destination.

- J'exige des explications, cracha-t-elle à l'attention des Gryffondor. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un comportement aussi répugnant ! A un contre cinq !

- C'est entièrement de leur faute, s'emporta Dean Thomas. C'est leur stupide chanson qui nous a fait perdre ! Personne ne les a empêchés de chanter ! Ça a déconcentré nos joueurs !

- S'ils n'arrivent pas à se concentrer dans le bruit, ils n'ont rien à faire sur le terrain, répliqua sèchement Urquhart. Et personne ne VOUS empêche de nous insulter et de nous cracher dessus depuis vos gradins, que je sache !

- **SILENCE ! TOUS LES DEUX !** Votre attitude est honteuse, Finnigan, et celle de vos camarades également. Vous avez perdu ce match, et au lieu d'en accepter le résultat, vous agissez comme le plus mauvais perdant que j'aie jamais vu. Vous organisez un guet-apens, et vous malmenez d'autres élèves. Jusqu'où comptiez-vous aller, si d'autres étudiants n'étaient pas intervenus. Soit dit en passant, je vous remercie, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du petit groupe qui se tenait terré près de la porte. Je n'ai pas encore calculé combien de jours de punition je vais vous infliger pour ce spectacle indigne...

- Dans ce cas, peut-être, hum hum, vais-je pouvoir vous aider ?

Un gémissement collectif s'échappa de toutes les gorges.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit McGonagall d'un ton sec tandis qu'Ombrage entrait dans le bureau déjà bondé. Je me demande juste si c'est un ou deux mois de colle que je vais mettre aux élèves de ma maison qui ont participé à cette lamentable démonstration d'esprit antisportif. Ensuite, j'irai dire deux mots au professeur Rogue à propos de cette chanson.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez oublié quelque chose, dit Ombrage avec un affreux sourire.

- Je voudrais bien savoir quoi, persifla McGonagall, l'air prête à exploser.

- Eh bien il me semble que vous comptez pour rien le comportement des joueurs des deux équipes qui ont participé à la bagarre, Minerva.

- Pour votre information, puisque vous n'étiez pas sur les lieux, certains de ces jeunes gens se sont défendus. Ensuite, s'il convient de les punir, la décision en revient à leurs chefs de maison, c'est-à-dire le professeur Rogue et moi, l'informa courtoisement la codirectrice.

- J'ai bien peur que non, affirma Ombrage en souriant toujours plus.

Elle produisit un rouleau de parchemin, qu'elle déplia avec soin.

- Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-cinq, annonça-t-elle.

- Encore un ! s'exclama McGonagall. Mais dites-moi, on ne fait donc plus que cela, au ministère ?

- J'ai contacté le ministre lorsque je me suis rendue compte que tous vos collègues et vous-même passiez voir Dumbledore dans mon dos pour minimiser l'effet de mes décisions. La Grande Inquisitrice ne peut pas avoir moins d'autorité que les simples professeurs, naturellement _(et naturellement, elle n'a jamais entendu parlé de contre-pouvoir…)_. Elle doit donc avoir la possibilité de retirer certains privilèges aux élèves qui ont démérité...

- Si c'est une question d'ego mal placé, trancha McGonagall, c'est malheureux, mais je doute qu'il faille un règlement spécial pour cela. Si nous faisons en sorte que vos inventions aient peu d'impact, c'est parce qu'elles insultent tout à la fois l'esprit dans lequel cette école a été bâtie, l'intelligence des élèves et celle des enseignants. Les réformes sont une bonne chose, encore faut-il avoir l'art et la manière de les amener, deux choses qui vous font singulièrement défaut.

Ombrage cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle avait eu du mal à assimiler ce que l'autre sorcière venait de dire. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge à plusieurs reprises, puis entama la lecture du décret comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Hum, hum... _Le Grand Inquisiteur aura dorénavant l'autorité suprême pour infliger toute sanction, punition et retrait de privilèges aux élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que le pouvoir de modifier les sanctions, punitions et retraits de privilèges qui auraient été décidés par des membres du corps enseignant. Signé : Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, Ordre de Merlin de première classe, etc..._

Elle remit le parchemin dans son sac.

- Ainsi donc, je pense que je vais interdire définitivement la pratique du quidditch aux joueurs qui se sont battus, c'est-à-dire les deux frères Weasley, ainsi que les quatre membres de l'équipe de Serpentard ici présents. Je veux que leurs balais soient confisqués. Je les conserverai dans mon bureau pour être certaine que l'interdiction sera effective.

- Définitivement ? répéta Philip.

- J'ai bien dit, Mr Urquhart. Une interdiction à vie.

Philip la regarda bien en face avant de sourire méchamment.

- Sans doute. La vôtre.

Il se tourna vers McGonagall, à qui sa dernière réplique avait rendu un semblant de bonne humeur.

- Avec votre permission, madame, je désirerais me rendre à l'infirmerie.

- Bien entendu, accorda aussitôt la Gryffondor. Vous avez quelques vilains bleus. C'est valable aussi pour les autres, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton gracieux.

Ils se hâtèrent de partir, mais Howlanda trouva le moyen de lancer à la cantonade :

- Et puis de toute façon, sa décision n'est valable qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Au pire, on pourra toujours jouer à l'étranger.

# #

- J'arrive pas à y croire !

Assis en face de Harry sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Ron Weasley avait du mal à enregistrer la nouvelle.

- Elle vous a virés parce que vous vous êtes _défendus_ contre ce crétin de Finnigan ?

- Ouais...

- Cette bonne femme est complètement fêlée, je vous le dis, assura le rouquin. Mince, nous, ça va encore, on a juste deux joueurs à remplacer, mais vous avez perdu votre gardien, votre attrapeur, un batteur et un poursuiveur. Dont le capitaine. Ça va être la croix et la bannière pour trouver d'autres personnes.

- On s'en fiche, maugréa Reed. On laisse Malefoy se débrouiller avec les nouvelles recrues. Parce que, bien sûr, le crapaud a décidé qu'il ferait un capitaine du tonnerre. Quelqu'un connaît un sort qui rend muet... définitivement ? Ce serait une bonne punition pour cette chanson à la *~*#.

- Merci, dit Ron en baissant le nez.

- Pas de défaitisme, Weasley, intervint Philip. Si tu veux, on t'apprendra à bloquer certaines sources sonores pour le prochain match et tu pourras jouer sans t'occuper de ces andouilles.

- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Nous sommes dans des équipes adverses !

- Plus maintenant. Nous faisons partie d'une même équipe, celle qui a des ennuis avec Malefoy et le crapaud.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise...

- Mais si, opina Ginny. Tu as fait deux très beaux arrêts. Il faut juste que tu en fasses plus. C'est tout.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition dans le dispensaire.

- Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, juste des bleus et des bosses, la rassura Tracey. Merci, Mione.

- De rien. Ron, tu peux venir ?

- Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Hagrid vient de rentrer, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller lui tirer les vers du nez.

- J'arrive ! lança gaiement Weasley, ses soucis momentanément oubliés.

Harry les regarda disparaître en coup de vent. Il se leva à son tour. Ms Pomfresh n'avait relevé chez lui que des écorchures et deux gros bleus qu'elle avait immédiatement soignés. En bougonnant, il quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Parler avec Salazar lui ferait du bien.

Mais ce ne fut pas Salazar qu'il croisa en cours de route.

- Eh bien, où allez-vous avec cette mine basse, Mr Potter ?


	20. L'Heure du Thé

**Chapitre 20 : l'Heure du Thé**

Harry se retourna avec lenteur, peu pressé d'avouer les raisons de sa triste figure à son directeur. Voyant le visage vraiment piteux du garçon, Rogue le saisit par le bras et prit la direction du donjon, mais pas vers le sous-sol gelé où il donnait ses cours. Un escalier en colimaçon les mena à la jonction de la tour et des ailes, et Harry reconnut alors son chemin. Ils se rendaient dans la salle de réunion des professeurs.

Un léger coup de baguette amena sur la table un plateau, deux tasses sur leurs soucoupes et un petit pot de miel. Un autre geste et la bouilloire posée dans un coin se remplit d'eau à chauffer.

Ceci étant fait, Rogue s'assit sur une chaise et invita Harry à l'imiter.

- Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas suivi Granger et Weasley dans leur tentative d'interrogatoire.

- Je suis sûrement surveillé, pointa Harry. Je n'arrête pas de croiser Rusard en ce moment. Et comme Hagrid doit déjà être fiché en tant que supporter de Dumbledore... Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- C'est gentil de votre part, assura Rogue. Mais inutile. Le cas de Hagrid est malheureusement mal engagé.

- Il est parti en mission sur le continent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous le cacher. De toute façon, Granger vous raconterait tout en rentrant.

L'enseignant s'interrompit. Il se leva et fit rapidement le tour de la salle en promenant sa baguette le long des murs, puis au ras du plancher et sur les appuis de fenêtres.

- Aucun sortilège d'écoute, conclut-il avec satisfaction. Il faut dire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rusé, que Flitwick fait régulièrement le ménage, ainsi que Minerva et moi-même.

- Bon, alors, cette mission ?

- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? Quel genre de créatures Hagrid pourrait-il être à même de convaincre ?

- Des trucs dangereux que les sorciers n'aiment pas, décréta Harry. Oh... des géants, à tout hasard ? S'il en reste encore...

- Bien vu, approuva Snape. Il en subsiste encore quelques dizaines dans le nord de l'Europe. Les sorciers ont été extrêmement efficaces en matière de... nettoyage.

Harry digéra l'information avant de relancer la conversation.

- Et il en a trouvé ?

- Oui... quelques-uns. Heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas parti seul. J'ai cru comprendre que Mme Maxime avait fait le voyage avec lui. Deux sorciers, ça n'est jamais trop, dans ce genre de situation. Les géants ne sont pas foncièrement méchants, mais on ne sait jamais comment ils peuvent réagir.

- Et c'est quoi, le plan ? demanda carrément Harry.

- Comme Monsieur le directeur l'a suggéré au début de l'été, leur envoyer des émissaires pour les convaincre de se ranger de notre côté contre Vous-savez-qui.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- En croisant les doigts pour qu'ils oublient la chasse que leur ont fait les sorciers, naturellement.

Rogue ricana.

- Ce n'est pas gagné. Hagrid et Maxime ont réussi à se gagner les faveurs d'un chef de clan.

- C'est déjà ça, dit Harry avec ferveur.

- Pour approximativement une journée. Le lendemain, le clan s'était trouvé un nouveau chef, et l'ancien avait été tué.

- Mais pourquoi ? On n'a pas employé les mots qu'il fallait ?

- Au contraire. Les mots étaient rassurants, et les cadeaux de Dumbledore, à la hauteur. Seulement l'ordre n'est pas le seul à chercher une alliance. MacNair et ses copains se sont également répandus dans la nature pour rencontrer des géants et passer de juteux marchés. Jusqu'ici, ce sont plutôt eux qui marquent des points.

- Et pourtant, grogna lugubrement Harry, ils font partie, plus que nous autres, de ces sorciers qui méprisent tout le reste. Si c'est inévitable, j'ai autre question : un géant peut être tué comment ?

- Avec difficulté, répondit Rogue, s'attirant un nouveau grognement désolé.

Pendant un instant, Harry contempla sa tasse de thé.

- C'est fichu ?

- Dumbledore pense que son « ambassade » a donné à réfléchir à certains géants. Mais, outre le fait que ce ne sont pas les créatures les plus propres à la réflexion, il ne faut pas se voiler la face : rien ne leur fera plus plaisir que d'aller rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ceux qui les ont massacrés, sans se rendre compte qu'ils font le jeu des plus fervents d'entre eux. L'ordre du phénix devrait pourtant avoir retenu la leçon : il ne suffit pas d'un grand sourire et de quelques paroles mielleuses pour faire oublier des siècles d'humiliations. Et encore, pour les géants, ils se donnent la peine de sourire et de sortir le pot de miel...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce qu'ils ne font pas pour notre maison... Professeur ?

- Hmm ?

- Combien y a-t-il de Serpentard dans l'ordre ?

- A part moi ? Aucun. Vance et Tonks étaient Serdaigle, Jones Poufsouffle. Tous les autres sont Gryffondor.

- Eh ben... C'est pas gagné... soupira tristement Harry en se levant.

- En effet. Et... félicitations pour votre victoire, tout à l'heure, le complimenta Rogue.

- Ouais. Et ce sera la dernière.

- Pardon ?

- Ombrage a viré la moitié de l'équipe. Et une partie des Gryffondor aussi.

Pendant un court instant, Harry crut que son enseignant allait se taper la tête sur le bord de la table tant il était exaspéré. Mais Rogue renonça à ce projet. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais voir ça avec Minerva. Filez vite d'ici. Vous ne voudriez pas me compromettre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, attendant Ron et Hermione. Il ne tarda pas à les voir arriver au petit trot, des aiguilles de pins accrochées ça et là dans leurs cheveux et leurs écharpes. L'un et l'autre paraissaient très mécontents.

En s'approchant, Harry constata qu'ils étaient également trempés, de la boue et de la neige couvrant leurs chaussures.

- Eh bien ? Quelqu'un vous a envoyé un bonhomme de neige enchanté ?

- Je crois que je préférerais ça, grogna Ron en secouant la tête. Salle sur demande.

Le trio se réfugia dans la pièce, qui se convertit à leur entrée en un confortable salon doté d'une cheminée où ronflait un feu bienvenu, tandis qu'une théière et des muffins attendaient les deux pauvres Gryffondor fort refroidis pour leur redonner des couleurs.

Après avoir avalé plusieurs tasses de thé presque brûlant et englouti une bonne partie des muffins, les deux lions furent assez remis pour faire un rapport. Harry écourta la partie relative au voyage proprement dit, ayant déjà reçu assez d'informations à son goût sur le sujet. Ron mentionna tout de même les commentaires émus de Hagrid sur Mme Maxime. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que cette grande dame était capable de faire.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui vous mettait si en colère tout à l'heure, non ?

- Pendant que nous étions là-bas, Ombrage est passée rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à son « cher collègue », persifla Hermione. Et ça a très vite tourné à la catastrophe. Hagrid est incapable de mentir de façon convaincante.

- Et c'est peu de le dire, grommela Ron. Peuh ! Il a tout juste eu le temps de nous faire passer par la fenêtre de derrière avant qu'elle débarque.

- Ça commence à devenir une habitude, remarqua Harry, faisant allusion à leur sortie précipitée à la fin de leur troisième année.

- Elle l'a interrogé sur ses vacances prolongées, poursuivit Hermione, et sur les bleus qu'il a sur la figure.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Les mangemorts leur sont tombés dessus, expliqua Ron. Et certains géants ont aussi joué des poings.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe !

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas joli à voir, approuva Hermione. Et en plus, sa mission est un échec. Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va inventer à la place.

- On pourra toujours le mettre sur écoute, proposa Harry.

Hermione le regarda curieusement.

- Ouais ! Bonne idée, s'exclama Ron. On va planquer Salazar dans son bureau, et on saura tout ce qu'il dit.

- Salazar ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne l'as pas rencontré. Harry a dégoté une statuette de Salazar Serpentard qui parle et qui fait des bons mots. Et qui écrit, aussi. On s'en est servi pendant un mois pour espionner l'ordre du phénix chez Sirius. C'était marrant. Lui aussi, il est plutôt rigolo, quand on y pense, dit-il, l'air rêveur.

- Mais il faut l'introduire chez le directeur.

- Et c'est là que ça va devenir casse-pieds, grogna Harry. Bon, chacun va réfléchir à un plan de son côté ?

- Fais carburer Sarah et Blaise. C'est bien dans leurs cordes.

Ils se séparèrent pour se mettre au travail. Harry vérifia que personne ne rôdait aux alentours de la porte des quartiers Serpentard avant de donner le mot de passe et de se glisse dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves s'y trouvaient, faisant leurs devoirs, mais à sa grande déception, Sarah devait encore se trouver à la bibliothèque.

# #

Quand elle en revint enfin, elle fut emballée par l'idée de mettre le directeur sous surveillance, mais manifesta un complet désaccord concernant l'emploi de Salazar. Si d'aventure le petit bonhomme de bois était découvert, qui pourrait renseigner Harry sur les réunions de l'ordre du phénix, par la suite ?

- On n'aurait pas quelque chose de plus discret ? suggéra Théo. Du côté moldu peut-être ?

- Hélas, je n'ai pas ce genre d'équipement sur moi.

Sarah regarda autour d'elle. Baissant la voix, elle ajouta :

- Mais j'ai ceci, par contre.

Sarah tira alors de sa manche gauche la minuscule baguette dont elle avait tenté de se servir contre Telensk lors de leur première rencontre. Puis elle sortit sa baguette normale. Enfin, levant le pied droit, elle tira de sa chaussette une troisième baguette, de taille moyenne.

- Il s'agit d'un lot, expliqua-t-elle, toutes c… toutes trois faites dans la même branche et avec la même plume de griffon. Apparemment, Ollivander les destinait à ceux qui perdent leurs affaires, car chacune permet de retrouver toutes les autres. Mais comme j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, dès la première année, il est aussi possible d'écouter avec une baguette ce qu'une autre « entend ».

- Mais c'est génial ! répondirent Théo et Blaise en chœur.

- Par contre, ça n'enregistre rien.

- On peut toujours mettre Salazar à l'autre bout, la rassura Harry.

- Maintenant, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver un moyen de la planquer dans le bureau…

- Et d'éviter de faire du bruit autour. Quand le sort est activé, il marche dans les deux sens.

- Si on réinstalle notre ami en bois dans le souterrain où on l'a trouvé, le bruit sera le dernier de nos soucis, assura Harry.

- Et le premier, ce sera de convaincre Salazar de retourner dans ce trou boueux et visqueux, riposta Blaise d'un air malin.


	21. Le Serpent

_**Chapitre 21 :l'Œil du Serpent**_

En dépit d'une charge de travail impressionnante, Hermione avait décidé de venir en aide à Hagrid pour qu'il ne commît aucun faux pas lors de la tournée d'inspection d'Ombrage. Elle y consacra tout un dimanche, mais Ron doutait que cela servît à grand-chose. D'après lui, si le crapaud avait décidé de mettre le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques à la porte, aucune force au monde ne l'en empêcherait. Il ne pensa même pas à nuancer d'un « sauf Dumbledore », ce que Harry trouva de très bon augure pour le développement du sens critique du Gryffondor. Lui-même ne participait pas aux efforts d'Hermione. Il était surchargé de travail et ses responsabilités au quidditch lui prenaient aussi du temps. Le même jour où sa camarade se prenait la tête sur les plans de cours de Hagrid, Ron avait reçu un grand nombre de boules de neige enchantées. Certaines venaient de ses frères, et il les tolérait relativement bien. D'autres arrivaient de la part de Finnigan et compagnie, et celles-là passaient nettement plus mal.

- Bande de pauvres ploucs, ragea Weasley dès qu'il put retrouver l'abri de la salle sur demande, en compagnie de Harry, Théodore et Sarah. M'étonne pas que j'ai renoncé à intégrer le club. D'un autre côté, ça me surprend aussi que je prenne le risque d'être vu en public avec des Serpentard. Je suis vraiment dans une situation pourrie.

- On le sait bien, compatit Théodore. Tu sais quand Hermione doit revenir de son soutien scolaire ?

- Oh, ça ne devrait plus tarder, assura Ron. Vu la pile de devoirs qu'elle a, elle ne pourra pas se permettre de rester là-bas jusqu'au dîner.

De fait, Hermione les retrouva pour le thé, crottée comme un barbet, grognon et guettée par le rhume. Les garçons s'empressèrent de lui préparer une tasse bien chaude, sous l'œil amusé de Sarah.

La jeune fille ne fut en état de parler qu'après avoir avalé tout le contenu de sa tasse, et fait sécher sa robe à grands coups de baguette. Harry se dit que dans certaines circonstances, le règlement de l'école aurait dû autoriser aux filles le port du pantalon. Obliger des gens à sortir en jupe par un froid pareil relevait de l'homicide involontaire.

- Quand je pense, pesta Hermione, que j'ai dû attendre une demi-heure devant sa porte. Et vous savez où il était ? Dans la forêt ! martela-t-elle. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il étudie là-bas.

Les autres étudiants gémirent à l'unisson. Si Ombrage était intervenue en troisième année, les hippogriffes et leur sale caractère auraient suffi à faire mettre Hagrid à la porte. A présent, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur ramener de plus dangereux ?

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire, continua Hermione sur sa lancée. Et il n'a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre comment fonctionne Ombrage, ni qu'elle peut passer par-dessus Dumbledore si ça lui chante. Et que ça lui chante souvent ! Il ne fait pas attention quand je lui dis d'amener en cours de petites créatures non venimeuses, qui ne mordent pas et qui n'essayent pas de dévorer les élèves. J'ai cru comprendre, cependant, qu'il avait tenté de se procurer des œufs de chimère...

Ses comparses commencèrent à se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- … mais qu'il a échoué dans sa tentative. Trop cher.

Tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement non déguisé.

- Et pour clore le dossier, acheva Granger, ses blessures ne cicatrisent pas bien. J'ai même l'impression qu'il en a de nouvelles. Mais il refuse également d'aller consulter Pomfresh. Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me frapper directement la tête contre un des murs du château.

- Ce serait dommage pour ta tête, objecta Théodore.

- Et aussi pour nous, trancha Sarah. Nous avons besoin du château _et_ de ta cervelle en état de marche.

- Merci, répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire. Dis-moi, est-ce que Salazar t'a rapporté des choses intéressantes ?

- Mpfff... pas vraiment, grommela Sarah. Dumbledore s'occupe beaucoup du fonctionnement de l'école, encore heureux, contacte des amis à Londres pour savoir ce que mijote le ministère en matière de lois et de décrets d'éducation, mais rien de bien folichon en ce qui nous concerne. Il va falloir apprendre la patience.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces bonnes paroles.

# #

Le lendemain matin, Hagrid fit son apparition à la table des professeurs. Gobe-Planche échangea une bise râpeuse avec lui, et l'accueil délirant que lui firent Fred et George, ainsi que quelques autres farfelus, ne dissimula pas le sentiment certain de malaise avec lequel les autres élèves le virent à nouveau parmi eux. Harry pouvait les comprendre. Gobe-Planche était la femme la plus mal embouchée qu'il eût jamais rencontrée, elle jurait, traitait ses élèves comme des bons à rien, mais n'amenait jamais en cours de créatures dangereuses, et personne ne risquait de se faire croquer une main ou une tête lorsqu'il suivait ses leçons. Harry savait que les Serpentard de troisième année avaient cours de Soins aux créatures magiques durant l'après-midi, aussi tenta-t-il de mettre la main sur l'un d'entre eux, mais il fallait pour cela échapper au mouchardage de Piers Gerins, qui rapportait absolument tout ce qu'il entendait à Drago Malefoy, comme un bon chien de chasse.

Il fut sauvé par Beline Urquhart. La petite sœur de Philip avait elle aussi posé beaucoup de questions à la troisième section, et fut en mesure de lui fournir quelques renseignements. Apparemment, Hagrid avait fait venir des créatures invisibles qui mangeaient de la viande, mais ne s'intéressaient absolument pas aux élèves, et somme toute, devaient être assez inoffensives. D'ailleurs, les troisième année n'avaient pas eu à les étudier, mais Hagrid leur avait signalé de ne pas aller embêter les êtres qu'il nourrissait tandis que ses apprentis soigneurs s'occupaient de niffleurs. Quelque peu rassuré, Harry put se concentrer plus aisément sur les leçons de la journée sans songer à d'horribles monstres friands de bons petits humains à croquer.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il descendit vers la prairie bordant la forêt en compagnie des Gryffondor et de ses confrères Serpentard, il croisa les doigts pour que le garde-chasse n'ait rien changé à son programme, et qu'il n'ait pas, en fin de compte, adopté un nouveau cerbère ou une manticore.

- Approchez, approchez ! lança gaiment Hagrid dès qu'il les vit arriver. Nous allons nous rapprocher des arbres, expliqua-t-il lorsque tous ses étudiants furent réunis. Les créatures que nous observerons à partir d'aujourd'hui aiment vivre à l'ombre.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Blaise en pointant ce que Hagrid portait sur l'épaule.

- Leur nourriture du jour, répondit l'enseignant.

- Ça ressemble beaucoup à une carcasse de vache, remarqua Ron.

- C'est parce que c'en est une. Ils tolèrent bien cette viande, même s'ils ont une nette préférence pour les animaux sauvages. Allez, suivez-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui préfère les animaux sauvages ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry et ses deux acolytes échangèrent un regard narquois. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, Malefoy avait une peur bleue de la vieille forêt. Non sans quelque raison, d'ailleurs.

- Voilà, annonça Hagrid après quelques minutes de marche. On y est.

Il déchargea la carcasse sur le sol et émit un léger sifflement.

- Asseyez-vous sur ces souches, là. Vous n'allez pas rester debout pendant une heure, hein ? Bon. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, alors regardez bien ce qui va se passer. Vous avez de la chance, poursuivit Hagrid avec une certaine fierté. Ce sont des animaux assez rares, et je dois bien être le seul en Grande-Bretagne à en avoir dressé.

Il sourit, puis grimaça car les contusions vertes et violacées qui «ornaient» son visage devaient être encore douloureuses.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elles sont bien dressées, vos créatures ? s'inquiéta Pansy Parkinson.

- Mais oui, mais oui, rassura le garde-chasse. Elles ne s'intéressent pas aux humains. A moins bien entendu qu'une personne mal intentionnée s'approche de leurs petits, auquel cas elle deviennent très agressives. Mais ça, c'est pareil pour tous les animaux. Bon, je vais les appeler, ça les fera venir un peu plus vite.

Hagrid releva la tête et lança un étrange cri modulé semblable à la plainte d'un oiseau des marais. Un léger bruissement de feuilles lui répondit et il renouvela son appel. Les élèves entendirent bien du bruit et virent quelques herbes foulées non loin d'eux par des pieds fantômes, mais rien d'autre, ce qui fit monter d'un cran la frayeur des plus impressionnables.

- Les voilà, chuchota Harry.

Une tête reptilienne aux grands yeux blancs et vides apparut entre deux buissons, suivie d'un grand corps décharné portant des ailes de cuir épais. L'animal flaira l'odeur des humains, puis se dirigea vers la carcasse, qu'il attaqua avec un goût certain. Certains sursautèrent en voyant de petits os se casser apparemment tout seuls, et des morceaux de viande jaillir en l'air pour disparaître ensuite. A part Harry, Neville Londubat semblait le seul à pouvoir les discerner.

- Et en voilà un autre ! dit gaiement Hagrid. Ceux qui peuvent les voir, levez la main, s'il vous plaît.

Avec hésitation, les deux garçons se signalèrent.

- Ah... Bien sûr. Pourriez-vous les décrire à vos camarades ? Les autres, prenez des notes. Sachez que ces créatures, que l'on appelle des sombrals, ont la particularité de ne pouvoir être vues que par ceux qui ont déjà observé la mort... et qui l'ont comprise.

- Mais monsieur, s'effara soudain Parvati Patil, les sombrals portent malheur ! C'est le professeur Trelawney qui...

- Balivernes que tout cela ! balaya Hagrid. Les sombrals ne sont pas maléfiques. Il y a tant de bêtes et d'êtres qu'on qualifie de porte-malheur uniquement à cause de leur apparence un peu spéciale. C'est regrettable. Les sombrals sont très intelligents et comprennent partiellement le langage humain, voyez-vous. Ils s'apprivoisent très bien et peuvent porter des cavaliers sur de longues distances. Tenez, quand le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas de balai sous la main, ou qu'il va trop loin pour le transplanage, il en prend un comme monture. Vous pourriez le faire sans problème en cas de besoin, et...

- Hem, hem...

- Oh non... gémit Sarah.

Le professeur Ombrage venait d'arriver. Elle portait à nouveau un ensemble d'un vert si affreux qu'il aurait forcément plu à Rita Skeeter. Son bloc-notes à la main, elle était prête à passer les troupes en revue.

- Ah, bonjour, dit Hagrid en souriant. Bienvenue au cours.

- Avez-vous reçu le mot que je vous ai envoyé dans votre cabane ce matin ? demanda le crapaud d'une voix lente en détachant bien les mots, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne comprît pas tout.

- Naturellement, répondit Hagrid. Content que vous ayez trouvé l'endroit sans problème. Je ne sais pas si vous les voyez, mais aujourd'hui, nous étudions les sombrals.

- Pardon ? dit Ombrage d'une voix trop appuyée, une main derrière l'oreille. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Les sombrals, répéta Hagrid sans déceler l'insulte. Vous savez, ces grands chevaux noirs avec des ailes... Vous avez des problèmes d'audition ?

Venant de tout autre, la question aurait forcément eu des arrières-pensées, mais c'était Hagrid, et il n'y voyait pas malice. Néanmoins, Harry et Sarah échangèrent un sourire tandis que Blaise levait le pouce.

- Bien... Où en étions-nous ?

- Semble... avoir des problèmes... de mémoire, écrivit Ombrage tout en se relisant à voix assez haute pour être entendue de tous.

Hagrid ne se démonta pas et reprit son cours.

- Ah ! Voilà... Je voulais vous expliquer que nous avons ici, vivant autour de Poudlard, un troupeau qui a débuté avec un mâle et cinq femelles. Au cours des années, il s'est agrandi, et nous avons environ une trentaine d'individus. Ce grand gaillard – et là, Hagrid caressa le garrot de l'une des bêtes – s'appelle Tenebrus. C'est le premier sombral né dans un élevage.

- Savez-vous que le ministère a classé les sombrals dans la catégorie des créatures dangereuses ? demanda doucereusement Ombrage.

- En effet, même si c'est très exagéré, répondit Hagrid. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué aux enfants, un sombral est d'un naturel calme et assez peu sociable avec les autres espèces, mais il se soucie des humains comme d'une guigne, sauf si on menace ses petits. Dans ce cas, oui, bien sûr, il peut mordre. Mais un chien vous fera la même chose, et pour moins que ça. Et puis, les élèves qui ne respectent pas les consignes n'ont pas le droit de s'approcher, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à Malefoy.

- Ne respecte... pas... la législation en vigueur... sur les créatures magiques... fut le seul commentaire. Continuez à faire votre cours sans vous occuper de moi, poursuivit Ombrage.

- Ça ne va pas être simple, ronchonna Weasley.

- De mon côté, je vais me promener et poser des questions aux élèves.

Tout en parlant, la vilaine bonne femme mimait ses actions, sous l'œil vaguement inquiet du garde-chasse. Tout le monde l'entendit marmonner de façon très intelligible :

- Ils recrutent vraiment n'importe qui, au ministère...

Harry eut soudain le soupçon qu'Hermione n'avait pas été la seule à donner des leçons de protocole au demi-géant. Ladite Hermione était déjà presque cramoisie de rage et elle grommelait des épithètes peu aimables à l'adresse d'Ombrage, dont «harpie» était sans doute le plus doux.

- Bon, reprenons, dit Hagrid. Le mode de vie du sombral, à l'exception du régime alimentaire, est sensiblement identique à celui du cheval que vous connaissez tous. Vie sociale, reproduction, tout ça, c'est pareil. Par contre, le sombral préfère de loin les lieux sombres et abrités, surtout les forêts.

Harry cessa un instant d'écouter pour suivre les agissements d'Ombrage. Elle interrogeait alors Pansy Parkinson. Inutile de tendre l'oreille pour savoir que les propos de la petite garce seraient notés avec le plus grand soin. Hagrid faisait mine de ne pas les voir, et poursuivait avec un sang-froid qui faisait honneur à un Gryffondor.

- Une fois qu'ils sont dressés, disait Hagrid, impossible de vous perdre. Dites-leur où vous avez envie d'aller, ils vous y emmènent.

- S'ils peuvent comprendre l'adresse, ricana Malefoy, déclenchant les rires serviles de Pansy et de ses deux gorilles.

Ombrage les regarda avec l'air d'une vieille tante écoutant la dernière plaisanterie de ses neveux préférés, puis se tourna vers Neville.

- Vous arrivez à voir les sombrals, Londubat ?

Neville fit oui de la tête, toujours concentré sur le cheval ailé qui grignotait des os juste à côté de lui.

- Qui avez-vous vu mourir ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit paisiblement Neville tout en tendant la main pour toucher la crinière en broussaille de l'animal.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Les yeux d'Ombrage étaient à présent deux fentes brillantes dans son visage ingrat.

- J'ai dit que ça ne vous regardait pas. L'important pour ce cours, c'est que je les voie, pas pourquoi je peux les voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sombral abandonna ses os pour donner un petit coup de nez dans la manche du garçon, puis tira légèrement sur son manteau pour ravoir son attention. Neville se fit un devoir de lui faire plaisir, et commença à effleurer les naseaux pointus de la créature, qui avança la tête pour réclamer d'autres caresses.

Tous les autres élèves le fixaient à présent avec une fascination qui, pour beaucoup (moins les quatre habituels), confinait au respect. Ombrage battit en retraite en promettant d'envoyer le résultat de son inspection d'ici une dizaine de jours, mais Hagrid était si intéressé par ce qui se passait qu'il parut à peine remarquer ce qu'elle disait. Harry tenta de rééditer la manœuvre, mais les sombrals semblaient décidément plus attirés par Neville, qui se retrouva bien vite entouré par tous les adultes.

Le cours s'acheva peu de temps après, et Hermione partit vers le château en fulminant contre Ombrage.

- Cette affreuse vieille peau ! Elle n'arrêtera jamais, avec son obsession des hybrides. Si elle veut vraiment trouver quelqu'un qui soit aussi bête qu'un troll, elle n'a qu'à étudier Crabbe et Goyle !

- Marchera pas, contra Ron. Ils sont humains à plein temps. On ferait mieux de trouver un truc pour qu'elle quitte l'école. Définitivement, si possible.

- Parles-en à tes frères, lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille.

# #

Ron n'eut guère le temps de mettre ses projets à exécution. Le mois de décembre vit s'accumuler une quantité de devoirs aussi impressionnante que celle de la neige qui tombait sans discontinuer sur la région. En plus de cela, les préfets se devaient traditionnellement de participer à la décoration de l'école. Ce travail n'allait pas sans risques, car Peeves le poltergeist y mettait toujours son grain de sel, surtout pour tenter d'étrangler les élèves avec des guirlandes. Il fallait aussi surveiller l'étude des plus jeunes. Weasley se surprit lui-même en déclarant qu'il était très content de voir Rogue se charger d'une partie des heures de permanence. Il était vrai que personne n'osait dire un mot lorsque le professeur de potions assurait son tour de garde. Hermione se lamentait encore plus que les autres, car elle n'avait plus le temps de tricoter les choses en forme de chapeau qu'elle destinait aux elfes de maison. Aucun de ses comparses n'avait encore osé lui avouer que c'était Dobby qui les raflait tous en faisant le ménage.

# #

Harry attendait les vacances avec une impatience grandissante. Il avait hâte de quitter le château et la présence insupportable d'Ombrage, sans compter Malefoy, mais la perspective d'aller à Grimmault Place n'était guère plus encourageante. Une fois encore, les jumeaux Weasley lui sauvèrent la mise en l'invitant à venir au Terrier. Ils savaient bien quel effet la sinistre demeure de la famille Black avait sur lui, pour en avoir souffert eux-mêmes, et étaient très désireux de lui éviter un autre séjour déprimant. Par ailleurs, Sirius ne se manifestait plus depuis leur conversation via la cheminée de la salle de réunion des professeurs, et Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir de nouveau l'entendre se plaindre de tout.

Pour ne pas y penser, il se concentra sur la dernière réunion de l'AP avant Noël. Théodore et Luna avaient décidé de donner un petit air festif à la salle sur demande. Par chance, rouge et or, vert et argent, faisaient partie des couleurs traditionnelles de cette période, et personne ne s'offusquerait de les voir mélangées.

Il n'empêche, le jeune homme était légèrement tendu lorsque ses élèves entrèrent dans la salle, mais cette tension se dissipa rapidement au fil de leurs exclamations ravies. Les filles de Serdaigle avaient amené des douceurs à partager après la leçon, et entreposèrent chocolats et gâteaux sur un guéridon, loin de la porte et des mains de leurs camarades.

Hermione arriva peu de temps après elles, Ginny sur les talons, et aucune des deux n'avait l'air satisfaite.

- Personne n'arrivera à remplacer mes frères comme batteurs, je le crains, dit la benjamine des Weasley en réponse au regard interrogateur de Harry.

La salle se remplit rapidement. Beaucoup devaient encore avoir des valises à vérifier, des cadeaux à emballer avant de partir, et souhaitaient terminer la séance dans les meilleurs délais. Aussi Harry avait-il décidé d'alléger le programme, et de se contenter de réviser les sortilèges déjà étudiés dans le courant de l'année.

- Vous allez former des équipes de deux, expliqua-t-il, et reprendre les maléfices d'entrave et de paralysie. Et regardez bien où sont les coussins avant de commencer !

Les élèves étant tous dans leurs premières années à Poudlard, ils se sentaient impressionnés par les consignes, et faisaient bien attention. Sarah devait s'amuser, avec des étudiants plus âgés... Tout autour des « professeurs », des duellistes restaient figés sur place pendant quelques minutes, puis revenaient à la vie et reprenaient leur entraînement de plus belle. Les cadets jumeaux d'Urquhart faisaient merveille, et même la mignonne Rena Fallstar accomplissait de sérieux progrès. Harry savait par les membres de l'autre équipe que Neville Londubat devenait méconnaissable pendant ces cours, et que Ron Weasley n'était pas spécialement manchot non plus.

L'heure supplémentaire s'écoula très vite, et Harry mit tout son petit monde dehors avec des compliments, et la promesse d'attaquer des sorts plus complexes au retour des vacances.

- On va faire du patronus ? demanda Ginny avec une lueur avide dans le regard.

- Pour ceux qui ont le niveau, oui, assura Harry. Pour les plus jeunes, ça risque d'être un peu trop fort. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Certainement. J'ai hâte de voir la forme qu'il prendra, dit Ginny d'un air gourmand. Tant que ce n'est pas une bestiole à poil roux...

Ils éclatèrent de rire à cette idée, puis Ginny avisa le bouquet de houx et de gui que Théodore avait suspendu non loin de la porte.

- Tu connais la coutume ?

- Ouais, répondit Harry avec prudence. Chez les Moldus.

- Je crois que c'est la même chez les sorciers, précisa Ginny en avançant d'un pas.

- Aucune bestiole magique n'a l'habitude de loger dedans ? demanda Harry tout en avançant à son tour.

- Non, assura Ginny en répétant la manœuvre. Luna est persuadée que si, mais tu la connais...

A présent ils se trouvaient juste sous la branche aux petites baies couleur de perle.

- Bonne chance pour l'année qui arrive ? suggéra Harry.

- Que tous nos vœux, même les plus méchants, soient exaucés, approuva Ginny, avant de franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

# #

Harry rentra un peu plus tard que prévu dans les quartiers de Serpentard, et la soirée n'était pas encore finie pour lui. Alors qu'il se dirigeait en maugréant vers le dortoir, peu pressé de retrouver la sale tête de Malefoy après son aparté avec Ginny, un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles, et il se hâta se rejoindre Salazar dans sa cachette. En fait, à la grande surprise de l'équipe, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour le convaincre d'accepter ce poste. Quant à la baguette-micro, elle avait été déposée chez Dumbledore, via une fenêtre laissée imprudemment entrouverte, par la petite chouette Frida, que Théodore avait prêtée sans se faire prier.

- Tu as l'air bien content de toi, mon gars, décréta la statuette en le voyant arriver. Tu as reçu un cadeau de Noël en avance ?

- Hmmm... C'est à peu près ça, répondit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

- La jolie petite rouquine qui te suit comme ton ombre depuis son arrivée dans ce château ?

- Tout à fait.

Salazar laissa échapper un coup de sifflet à la Tex Avery pour manifester sa satisfaction. En dépit d'une fâcheuse tendance, de son vivant, à collectionner les aventures, il n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de trouver le grand amour. Malheureusement pour lui, le jour où cela était arrivé, la dame avait fini dans les bras de Godric Gryffondor. Sale petit voleur...

- Bon, c'est très bien, tout ça, reprit le petit homme de bois, mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour causer de ta bien-aimée. J'ai entendu des choses... compléta-t-il en agitant le bout de baguette de Sarah.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je sais ce que les gugusses de l'ordre surveillent au ministère de la magie ! s'exclama gaiement Salazar. Ils doivent garder à tour de rôle un endroit qui s'appelle la salle des prophéties. On parie combien que l'une d'entre elles s'applique à mon couillon de descendant, et qu'il veut la récupérer pour savoir ce que l'avenir lui réserve ?

- Je ne crois pas aux prophéties, répliqua Harry d'un ton sans appel.

- Moi non plus, mais là n'est pas l'important, balaya Salazar. Ce qui compte, c'est que Dumbledore et le jeune Tom y croient, eux. Si j'ai bien entendu, c'est le père de ta mignonne qui s'y colle ce soir. Si tu retournes chez eux, laisse tes oreilles grandes ouvertes, ça pourrait en valoir la peine.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Par définition, les prophéties pouvaient donner cours à toutes sortes d'interprétations erronées. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait lui-même cru que la prédiction de Trewlaney s'appliquait plus à Sirius qu'à un Peter Pettigrew supposé mort et volatilisé depuis douze années. Il fallait qu'il apprenne le contenu de la prophétie surveillée par l'ordre du phénix, et qu'il en tire ses propres conclusions. Les prévisions auto-réalisatrices, il les connaissait bien, et avait d'ailleurs failli se retrouver avec des oreilles d'âne pour en avoir lu une l'année précédente...

Il piqua du nez sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était si fatigué que Salazar n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. Ses comparses viendraient bien le chercher quand ils se rendraient compte de son absence.

# #

Théo rêvait. Il se voyait dans un des romans fantastiques qu'il avait lus récemment, foudroyant ses adversaires de sortilèges variés là où le héros les avait découpés en tranches tels des parts de quiche. Le dernier ennemi défait, il siffla son cheval et l'enfourcha. Celui-ci déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers l'horizon.

# #

Hermione était en classe. Elle écoutait le cours du professeur McGonagall avec son attention habituelle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle entendit la question posée par le professeur. Elle leva la main pour répondre. L'attention de la classe se tourna vers elle… Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de s'habiller ce matin.

# #

Sarah courait sans se retourner. Elle s'éloignait aussi vite que possible des lieux de son larcin, sac sur l'épaule, casquette sur la tête, regardant devant elle à travers deux les trous de son bandeau noir. Parvenue dans son repaire, elle s'assit lourdement et ouvrit le sac pour compter son butin. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Sarah ! Réveille-toi !

# #

Les premiers songes de Harry furent agréables. C'était le soir de Noël et Ginny veillait sous le sapin. Elle lui montrait en riant des décorations farfelues faites de radis oranges qui pendaient aux branches vertes. Elle lui enjoignait de déballer ses cadeaux, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la première boîte...

Il avançait dans un couloir sombre, au ras du sol. Il glissait sur des dalles de pierre froide et lisse. Son corps passait entre les barreaux d'une lourde grille et traversait une pièce éclairée de faibles lueurs tremblotantes. Il approchait du but. Mais quelque chose se tenait devant lui, qui l'empêchait de mener à bien sa tâche. Une odeur inconnue frappait ses narines. Un homme était là, tout près. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Il pouvait même entendre sa respiration lente et régulière.

Un bout de tissu argenté glissa au sol et il vit l'humain, un grand truc tout mince avec des poils rouges sur la tête. Il était découvert ! Il fallait se débarrasser du témoin. Il se jeta en avant, tous crocs dehors, et mordit violemment l'homme au côté. Des os se brisèrent sous ses dents, son venin se répandit dans le sang de son ennemi. La cible neutralisée, il battit en retraite, prêt à mordre encore si nécessaire. Il devait...

_**CLAC !**_

# #

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Son front lui donnait l'impression de s'ouvrir en deux et des vagues de nausée lui soulevaient l'estomac. Il y voyait trouble et ne distinguait que des silhouettes bizarres autour de lui. Sa joue gauche cuisait.

- C'est bon, annonça une voix, il commence à émerger.

- Hé, Harry, tu te réveilles ?

Il cligna des yeux et sentit la nausée revenir au galop. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas vomir sur les pieds de ses voisins et entendit des grognements dégoûtés.

- Allez chercher un prof, suggéra une troisième voix.

Harry parvint à se souvenir qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à dire.

- Oui ! Arthur Weasley est au ministère et il a été attaqué ! lança-t-il en se redressant d'un bond.

- Quoi ?

- Il gardait quelque chose...

- La salle des prophéties, indiqua Salazar.

- Et un serpent l'a mordu. Je l'ai... vu...

- Blaise, va chercher Rogue, dit Théodore. Tout de suite.

Un bruit de pas précipités s'éloigna. Harry leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Sarah, qui venait de refermer la cachette, et Théodore. Millicent était assise non loin d'eux, le teint jaunâtre et le regard vague.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura faiblement Harry.

- On espérait que tu pourrais nous le dire, grommela Sarah. Tu nous fais une crise de quelque chose, et Millicent se met à avoir des visions. Je savais pas qu'on avait deux Trelawney potentiels dans notre maison.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées. Mais que faisait Blaise ? Il y avait urgence ! Des pas ses rapprochèrent et Blaise revint enfin, suivi de près par un Rogue pour le moins perplexe. Il se pencha sur Harry et l'examina un moment sans rien dire.

- Expliquez-moi ça en détail, demanda-t-il aux autres Serpentard.

- Eh bien... dirent Sarah et Théodore en même temps.

- Cobbyte ?

- Je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait à Harry, répondit-elle précipitamment, je suis sortie avec Millicent pour lui faire prendre l'air, elle a encore fait des r... elle a encore eu des visions.

- Oh... Et ?

- Et je suis tombée sur Théodore et Blaise qui essayaient de réveiller Harry.

- Je suppose qu'il est resté levé tard pour potasser des trucs, expliqua Théodore, prenant soin de ne _pas_ mentionner Salazar, parce qu'il n'est pas venu se coucher. A la fin, j'ai fini par m'inquiéter un peu, je suis venu dans la salle commune et je l'ai trouvé en train de parler dans son sommeil. Il disait des trucs à propos d'un couloir, d'un serpent, et d'Arthur Weasley.

- Potter ?

- Je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, j'ai vu Mr Weasley qui faisait le guet devant une porte et... et quelque chose l'a attaqué. Il avait l'air gravement blessé, et...

- C'est bon, coupa Rogue. Nous montons chez Dumbledore. Et au trot !


	22. L'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste

Salut les lecteurs ! Voici un très long chapitre où l'on pose des questions qui n'obtiennent pas de réponse et on complote un peu...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste<strong>

Ils traversèrent le château en toute hâte et Rogue marchait si vite que Harry, malgré sa précipitation, avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Ils montèrent des escaliers, passèrent en vitesse devant des portraits assoupis, dans le plus grand silence. Rogue ne posait aucune question, ne faisait pas un bruit. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau alors que Harry se rongeait véritablement les sangs. Nagini était énorme, peut-être était-elle venimeuse, en prime ? Il franchit la porte dissimulée et n'attendit pas que l'escalier tournant l'amenât devant le bureau, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, en tête, cette fois-ci.

Parvenu sur le pallier, il entendit du bruit en provenance du bureau. On s'agitait beaucoup, là-dedans. Un sifflement de vapeur le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne saisît le heurtoir pour frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sans un grincement et les deux sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce.

L'éclairage était réduit au strict minimum, et Fumseck pouvait continuer à dormir paisiblement sur son perchoir sans être dérangé par la lumière. Les instruments d'argent qui s'étalaient sur les consoles autour du bureau laissaient encore échapper de petits nuages de fumée qui témoignaient d'une activité intense tout juste achevée.

- Oh, c'est vous, Severus... et...

Dumbledore était bien réveillé, assis derrière son bureau en robe de chambre pourpre brodée avec art et chemise de nuit. Il fixait le professeur Rogue, mais ne paraissait pas accorder la moindre attention à Harry, ce qui eut le don d'agacer ce dernier.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je crois que Potter a eu une sorte de vision...

Rogue se tourna vers Harry pour avoir confirmation, et il hocha la tête.

- Le mieux est encore que vous le racontiez vous-même.

- Eh bien... j'étais entrain de dormir, commença Harry en tâchant de ne pas laisser percer dans sa voix l'aigreur que lui inspirait l'impolitesse du directeur, qui gardait les yeux baissés vers ses mains. Et je me suis retrouvé dans un couloir du... mal éclairé, j'avançais au ras du sol, et puis j'ai vu quelqu'un devant moi... J'ai reconnu Mr Weasley après coup, il était sous une cape d'invisibilité. Il empêchait le serpent de passer, alors il l'a mordu plusieurs fois.

- Tu n'avais pas un point de vue extérieur ? Tu voyais tout par les yeux du serpent ?

Il avait compris drôlement vite...

- Oui. Ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre, remarqua le garçon.

Dumbledore fit mine de ne pas entendre, et Harry sentit Rogue se rapprocher dans son dos, puis ses doigts minces se poser sur son épaule.

- Il est gravement blessé, reprit Harry. Ce serpent... ça devait sûrement être Nagini, a des crochets énormes, et il saignait beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas où il est, ajouta-t-il en mentant effrontément, mais si vous avez une idée, il faut aller le chercher tout de suite !

Toujours sans regarder le garçon, le directeur se releva d'un bond et se tourna vers les portraits de ses prédécesseurs.

- Everard ? lança-t-il d'un ton sec. Dilys ?

Un sorcier pâlot coiffé avec une frange épaisse et une sorcière aux anglaises blanches se réveillèrent aussitôt et se redressèrent dans leur cadre.

- Vous avez tout entendu ?

Ils opinèrent gravement.

- L'homme a les cheveux roux et porte des lunettes, poursuivit Dumbledore. Everard, vous allez donner l'alerte et vous assurer qu'il soit découvert par les gens qu'il faut.

Les deux représentations saluèrent et disparurent, mais sans se manifester dans les autres portraits qui ornaient le bureau. Harry supposa qu'ils avaient dû filer dans des cadres se trouvant à l'extérieur du château. Everard devait en avoir au ministère. Il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça à Rogue, mais comment avouer le fait que ses copains et lui avaient mis Dumbledore sous surveillance ?

En dépit du bruit, en tout cas, les autres images continuaient de dormir et de ronfler. Ils faisaient semblant, jugea Harry, puisqu'ils parlaient avec animation juste avant qu'il n'entrât dans le bureau.

- Everard et Dilys ont tous les deux été des directeurs extrêmement appréciés à Poudlard, précisa Dumbledore.

_- Ma tête à couper qu'ils n'étaient pas Serpentard._

Le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers Fumseck.

- Leur renommée leur permet de disposer de portraits dans de nombreuses institutions du monde sorcier. Ils pourront nous dire ce qui se passe en dehors de l'école. Bien... et il faudra également prévenir les jeunes Weasley. Severus, pourriez-vous aller voir Minerva ? On se poserait trop de questions en voyant le directeur de Serpentard arriver en trombe chez les Gryffondor.

- Oh, j'aurais bien des explications à fournir, surtout concernant les jumeaux et leur sœur, croyez-moi, contra Rogue, mais puisque vous le souhaitez ainsi...

Il serra légèrement l'épaule de Harry avant de quitter le bureau. Voyant que Dumbledore ne songeait plus trop à lui, le garçon prit la liberté de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs. Le directeur alla droit à Fumseck, que toute cette agitation avait réveillé, et caressa doucement les plumes rouge et or.

- Nous aurons besoin d'être avertis.

Il avait parlé à voix basse, mais Harry était assez près pour entendre. Il se garda de poser la moindre question quand le phénix disparut dans un éclair.

Dumbledore s'affaira ensuite sur ses curieux petits instruments d'argent, en prit un qu'il ramena sur son bureau, et l'activa d'un coup de baguette magique. L'objet oscilla sur sa base en émettant de petits nuages de fumée verdâtre que Dumbledore entreprit aussitôt d'étudier. Harry observa lui aussi le phénomène, mais comme il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de cet accessoire, il ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses hasardeuses. Et il n'allait pas demander au directeur, car il savait parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. En tout cas, aucune qui fût intellectuellement satisfaisante. La fumée s'épaissit et s'enroula sur elle-même, puis forma la tête d'un serpent, la gueule ouverte pour mordre. Harry se pencha pour voir l'apparition plus en détail. Elle ressemblait très fortement à Nagini. Il s'apprêtait à poser quand même une question, mais le vieux sorcier ne leva même pas le nez à son approche. Ravalant quelques mots colorés qui lui traversaient l'esprit, le Serpentard recula son fauteuil de quelques pas et fit mine de se désintéresser de la chose.

- Naturellement, marmonna Dumbledore.

C'était comme s'il tendait un appât. Harry refusa d'y mordre.

- Mais séparés dans leur essence ?

Tout ce charabia paraissait très clair au vieil homme, mais le garçon n'y entendait goutte et commençait à trouver le temps long. Et si Arthur Weasley s'était vidé de son sang pendant que Dumbledore faisait sa petite alchimie ?

Le serpent se divisa en deux autres reptiles avant de s'évaporer sous le regard satisfait du directeur. L'objet s'immobilisa et Dumbledore alla le reposer délicatement sur son étagère, toujours sans accorder la moindre attention à son « invité ». Il revenait vers son fauteuil quand feu Mr Everard refit son apparition dans son cadre, essoufflé (ce qui était étrange pour une peinture qui n'avait pas besoin de respirer).

- Albus ?

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- J'ai crié jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne, expliqua Everard, qui s'éventait avec le rideau décorant son portrait. Ce devait être un des gardiens de nuit. Je lui ai dit que j'avais vu bouger quelque chose au bas des escaliers. Il était un peu sceptique, mais il est allé chercher un collègue et ils sont allés inspecter. J'ai dû attendre qu'ils remontent, puisqu'il n'y a pas de tableaux en bas, mais je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas joli à voir. Le pauvre homme avait du sang partout. Mais je puis vous assurer qu'il était encore en vie.

- Bien. Je pense que Dilys les aura vus arriver, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée des quatre Weasley, plus morts que vifs, se demandant quelle boulette ils avaient bien pu commettre pour être ainsi convoqués au beau milieu de la nuit. McGonagall leur invoqua quelques chaises et Dumbledore les mit rapidement au courant de la situation. Ils devinrent tous encore un peu plus pâles, si c'était possible. Leur directrice quitta le bureau avec l'intention de trouver Rogue pour monter un mensonge convenable pour expliquer l'absence soudaine du quatuor. Dumbledore lui garantit que Fumseck se chargerait de prévenir Molly Weasley, et elle partit plus tranquille. Harry évitait de les regarder en songeant à l'épouvantard prophétique apparu à Grimmauld Place, ce visage blafard, et tout ce sang...

Dilys revint sur ces entrefaites.

- Emmené à Sainte-Mangouste, lança-t-elle en regagnant son cadre. Pas joli à voir, mais pas désespéré, qu'ils ont dit.

Ce rapport succin ne pouvait évidemment rassurer la fratrie Weasley, dont les membres évitaient de se regarder en se concentrant, l'un sur les tableaux, l'autre sur le tapis... Ils n'osaient pas poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Enfin, Dumbledore voulut bien se tourner vers eux.

- Jeune gens, vous allez devoir quitter l'école en toute discrétion. Il sera annoncé demain matin que votre père a eu un accident et que vous êtes partis à la première heure pour être à ses côtés, ce qui ne sera, somme toute, qu'un demi-mensonge.

- _Parce qu'on ne vous autorisera pas à rester à ses côtés_, songea Harry. _Des fois qu'il pourrait parler et dire des choses que vous ne devez pas entendre._

_- _Harry vous accompagnera.

Il alla fouiller dans une armoire et revint avec une vieille bouilloire fatiguée à la main. Il la posa doucement sur son bureau puis pointa sa baguette dessus.

- _Portus !_

L'ustensile s'illumina de bleu, puis reprit son aspect normal. Dumbledore repartit à nouveau, cette fois vers le portrait d'un sorcier en robe verte brodée d'argent, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbiche en pointe, à la mode des Cavaliers de la guerre civile.

- Phineas.

La peinture ne réagit pas et continua à dormir. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait si régulièrement que Harry doutât un instant que ce fût de la simulation. Le directeur connaissait mieux son prédécesseur, car il insista, et certains portraits se joignirent à l'appel, si bien que le nommé Phineas finit par ouvrir les yeux, quoiqu'à contrecœur. Ses yeux noirs firent le tour de la pièce et Harry aurait juré qu'il lui avait souri.

- J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez dans votre autre portrait, annonça Dumbledore. J'ai un message à transmettre.

- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas le réseau cheminette ou votre oiseau de compagnie ? dit Phineas d'une voix flûtée. La dernière fois que je suis passé là-bas, mon cher descendant m'a traité de tous les noms avant de me laisser ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est de l'insubordination ! brailla une peinture de sorcier bien en chair au nez bourgeonnant. Un manquement à notre devoir !

- Nous devons nous mettre au service de l'actuel directeur, renchérit le portrait d'Armando Dippet, c'est l'honneur qui nous le commande. Honte à vous, Phineas !

- Et aucune honte de votre part, riposta le Serpentard, à jouer les valets de l'homme qui vous a poussé vers la sortie. Mais, reprit-il avant qu'aucun confrère n'ait eu le temps de relever, je vois là des petites mines bien inquiètes, et je suppose que la commission est avant tout pour eux, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Allez voir Sirius et dites-lui qu'Arthur Weasley a été blessé, que sa femme et ses enfants, ainsi que Harry Potter, vont arriver chez lui. Vous avez compris ?

- Tout à fait, dit Phineas sans enthousiasme. Dites-moi, lança-t-il juste avant de filer, ça devient dangereux, de travailler pour vous.

- Nous allons attendre qu'il revienne avec la réponse, dit Dumbledore sans commenter la pique du directeur défunt. Je veux m'assurer que la voie est libre avant de vous envoyer sur place.

Une plume d'or apparut soudain en l'air et tomba doucement sur le bureau.

- Ah... un avertissement... le professeur Ombrage doit être réveillée. J'espère que Minerva trouvera de quoi l'occuper assez longtemps.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes avant que Phineas ne revînt s'asseoir.

- Il dit qu'il sera ravi de les accueillir. Prenez juste ça pour une formule de politesse, et non une vérité objective. Il est d'une humeur affreuse et j'ai dû crier pendant dix minutes avant qu'il n'émerge du brouillard de tout ce qu'il a consommé récemment, grogna le sorcier en vert.

Harry l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « … détruit tout ce qu'il touche... » avant que Dumbledore ne fît signe aux cinq élèves présents de s'approcher du portoloin.

- Vous en avez tous utilisé, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur leur réponse affirmative, il commença le décompte.

- Alors attention, à trois... Un... Deux...

Juste avant que le « Trois » ne fut prononcé, Harry parvint enfin à accrocher le regard si fuyant du directeur. Sa cicatrice brûla de nouveau comme si on la passait au fer rouge et il sentit l'envie monter en lui. L'envie de mordre, d'arracher la chair de sur les os de son ennemi...

- … Trois.

La main de Harry se retrouva soudain plaquée sur le métal de la bouilloire et le monde disparut dans un tourbillon. Ballotté de gauche et de droite, se cognant à ses voisins, il eut tout juste le temps de remarquer que leur allure ralentissait avant que ses pieds ne heurtassent le sol. La bouilloire tomba par terre dans un grand fracas de ferraille.

# #

- De retour, les sales petits traîtres à leur sang. Est-il que vrai que leur père amoureux des Moldus est à l'agonie ?

- _**DEHORS ! **_beugla une voix que Harry n'avait pas précisément envie d'entendre en ce moment.

Il se releva pour découvrir le décor de la cuisine de Grimmauld Place. Il lui sembla que les meubles et les cuivres avaient été astiqués plus que de coutume, et que les murs étaient aussi plus clairs, mais il n'eut guère le loisir de s'étendre sur son environnement.

Une chandelle sur la table éclairait les restes d'un repas, et l'unique occupant humain des lieux avait visiblement dîné seul. Sirius finit de mettre l'elfe de maison Kreattur à la porte de la pièce avant de revenir au quintette. Ses habits étaient fripés, sa barbe datait de plusieurs jours et il dégageait une odeur d'alcool renfermé qui rappelait fâcheusement Mondingus Fletcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il depuis le seuil de la cuisine. Ce gredin de Phineas a dit qu'Arthur était grièvement blessé.

- Ça, il faut demander à Harry, indiqua Fred.

Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou l'ami Fred avait un ton assez accusateur en disant cela ?

A présent, tout le monde le regardait.

- J'ai eu... une espèce de... vision, expliqua lentement Harry.

Les Weasley n'avaient pas entendu sa première version de l'histoire, il pouvait donc modifier un peu la réalité pour s'éviter d'autres soupçons. Il raconta les faits en se présentant comme un observateur extérieur. En aucune façon il ne laissa entendre qu'il s'était trouvé à la place du serpent. Après avoir fini, Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'agir de la sorte, car les jumeaux le dévisageaient toujours avec une insistance désagréable. Ginny était trop nerveuse pour cela, mais Sirius, par contre, regardait bizarrement son filleul. Ron rompit heureusement cet instant pesant.

- Maman est là ?

- Pas encore, répondit Sirius en regagnant le banc près de la table. Elle ne doit pas être au courant. Le plus important était de vous éloigner d'Ombrage sans déclencher d'alerte. Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à la prévenir.

- Il faut qu'on prenne des nouvelles de papa, décréta fermement Fred. Vous pouvez nous prêter des capes ?

- Il est hors de question que vous vous précipitiez à Sainte-Mangouste maintenant, répliqua Sirius. Comment allez-vous expliquer que vous êtes au courant de sa blessure alors que l'hôpital n'a même pas prévenu votre mère ?

Harry dut reconnaître que, pour une fois, son parrain réfléchissait plus vite que la moyenne des Gryffondor. La présence des enfants Weasley serait en effet des plus surprenantes, et risquait de compromettre le relatif secret qui entourait les activités de l'ordre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important, disait George.

- C'est important parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas que l'on sache que Harry peut voir des choses qui se déroulent à des centaines de kilomètres de lui ! Avez-vous idée de ce que le ministère ferait avec de telles informations ?

Sûrement rien de bon, connaissant Fudge et la clique qui l'entourait.

Mais les deux autres garçons s'en souciaient comme d'une guigne. Ron les observait d'un air perplexe, mais ne prenait pas leur parti.

- Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu nous prévenir, voulut argumenter Fred.

- Qui ? finit par intervenir Harry. On va déjà se poser des questions sur la présence de votre père à une heure pareille au dép... au ministère, si en plus Fudge apprend que Dumbledore a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, vous pouvez être sûr que votre père sera viré dans l'heure qui suit, malade ou pas.

- Il a raison, renchérit Sirius, cela pourrait menacer l'ordre...

- **On s'en fiche complètement**, de votre idiotie d'Ordre du Phénix ! aboya George. Papa est blessé, et c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Votre père savait à quoi il s'exposait, pas vous ! Il ne vous remerciera sûrement pas de compliquer les choses ! Ce n'est vraiment pas demain la veille qu'on vous laissera rejoindre les membres actifs ! Vous n'y comprenez rien ! Vous vous fichez totalement de la cause que nous défendons !

- Que **NOUS **défendons ? Ça vous va bien, de dire ça, on ne peut pas dire que vous participez beaucoup ! rétorqua George en hurlant.

- Vous non plus, dit Ron d'une voix atone. Maintenant, fermez-la, tous autant que vous êtes. On va attendre les nouvelles.

Harry lui fut reconnaissant de son intervention. Elle avait sans doute évité un esclandre, et sans doute aussi que les jumeaux reçussent la paire de claques qui leur avait tant manqué depuis leur petite enfance.

Les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Sirius, tandis que Harry et Ginny s'installaient aux côtés de Ron. Tout le monde s'enferma dans un silence buté. Puis Sirius tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère en proposant des bièraubeurres, qui furent acceptées sans un mot. En les voyant quitter le garde-manger, Harry se rappela soudain qu'il avait laissé Salazar à Poudlard. Misère ! Sans la statuette espionne, il allait se trouver bien dépourvu. Nul doute que le petit bonhomme apprendrait des choses passionnantes en restant à l'école, mais le garçon aurait préféré l'avoir sous la main. Qui pourrait le conseiller, à propos du serpent ? Comment cet étrange phénomène avait-il pu se produire ? Il était entrain de somnoler dans le couloir désaffecté quand tout cela était arrivé, pas à rôder dans les couloirs du ministère. Il secoua la tête ; il n'y comprenait décidément rien, et à moins que Dumbledore fût victime d'une soudaine crise de sincérité, il n'aurait sans doute jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir eu envie de mordre le vieux sorcier dans son bureau, mais était incapable de dire si ce désir venait de lui ou du serpent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il souhaitait attraper le directeur par le col de sa robe et le secouer comme un prunier pour l'obliger à répondre à ses questions...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues quand une flamme rouge et or illumina la pièce, puis s'éteignit en laissant derrière elle un parchemin et une plume dorée.

- Fumseck nous envoie un message, s'exclama Sirius avec satisfaction. Hum... ce n'est pas l'écriture d'Albus. C'est sûrement Molly. Tiens, fit-il en tendant la lettre à Ginny.

- Alors... Elle dit que Papa est vivant, et qu'elle part tout de suite à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle nous enverra plus de nouvelles dès qu'elle aura vu les médicomages.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Vivant... dit George, l'air éteint. Comme s'il avait échappé...

A une mort à peu près certaine, songea Harry. Il ne savait pas ce que valaient les mages guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'ils étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation, sans quoi... Il préféra ne pas y penser. Contrairement au quatuor assemblé dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait perdu. Ses souvenirs étaient trop lointains. Les Weasley, eux, sauraient pertinemment qu'ils auraient perdu un père certes un peu trop coulant avec ses enfants, mais attentionné, gentil, fier d'eux... _Est-ce que mon père serait fier de me voir là où je suis ?_

Rien de moins sûr.

# #

Les heures passèrent, les unes après les autres. Lentement. Très lentement. Aucun nouveau message ne vint troubler la quiétude étouffante de Grimmauld Place. Les jumeaux finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil, Ginny alla s'étendre devant la cheminée, Ron glissa petit à petit sur le banc jusqu'à avoir la tête posée sur la table.

# #

Une horloge sonna dix heures quelque part dans la maison. Harry grogna. Le soupirail qui s'ouvrait à l'autre bout de la cuisine laissait passer un pinceau de lumière entre toutes ses couches de grillages. Dix heures du matin, donc... Et toujours rien. Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Molly Weasley. Elle était très pâle et d'énormes cernes bleuâtres s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle parvint à produire un sourire de mauvais acabit pour les garçons encore éveillés.

- Il va s'en sortir, annonça-t-elle en tombant sur une chaise. Il dort encore, nous irons le voir un peu plus tard. Bill a pris sa journée pour rester avec lui.

Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de plusieurs poitrines.

- Petit déjeuner pour tous ! dit gaiement Sirius... qui appela aussitôt Kreattur.

Mais l'elfe de maison ne se présenta pas.

- Tant pis pour lui, grommela Sirius.

Il compta rapidement les convives et alla chercher des œufs, des toasts, du bacon, du beurre et du thé en quantité suffisante, tandis que Ron mettait une casserole sur le feu, sous les regards narquois de ses frères. Harry se demanda bien ce qui pouvait être là sujet à moquerie. Lui-même sortit les couverts, mais il n'eut pas le temps de les poser que Mrs Weasley le serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer, le noyant sous les remerciements. Il n'était pas certain de mériter cette gratitude, en tout cas pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas éclairci ce qui s'était réellement passé la veille. Néanmoins, il parvint à lui échapper et se concentra sur les cuillères et les soucoupes. Elle l'abandonna vite pour se tourner vers Sirius et le remercier d'avoir accueilli ses enfants pendant la nuit. Sirius répondit avec un grand sourire – un peu forcé – qu'il avait été très heureux de rendre service, et que la fratrie était la bienvenue chez lui.

- Ooh, merci, s'extasia Molly. Cela veut dire que nous allons sans doute rester ici pour Noël...

- Tant mieux ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Sirius en faisait trop, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas voir plus de gens dans sa maison, il voulait en sortir. Harry hésita à lui parler de sa « vision ». Il savait que Sirius le soupçonnait d'être « Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle » (encore que Harry eût bien voulu savoir où était le mal en cela), et parler de serpents et de choses de ce genre à son parrain... Il craignait aussi que leur conversation ne fût répétée à Dumbledore. Plus le temps passait, moins il faisait confiance au directeur. Il en parlerait à Rogue dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Le professeur de potions ne lui avait jamais menti jusque-là, et répondu toujours directement à ses questions. Mieux valait emprunter ce biais-là pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Aussi se contenta-t-il de prendre son petit déjeuner avant de monter au premier pour dormir un peu.

Malheureusement, l'idée que le serpent pouvait revenir en profitant de son sommeil l'empêcha de se reposer, et il ne dormit en tout et pour tout qu'une pauvre petite heure.

# #

Les bagages des élèves fugueurs arrivèrent à Grimmauld Place en milieu d'après-midi. Molly ordonna à toute la nichée de s'habiller en Moldus pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Des jeans et des pulls volèrent à travers le couloir lorsqu'on se rendit compte que quiconque avait fait les valises avait aussi mélange les affaires. Ginny récupéra en toute hâte un sac apparemment rempli de livres, qu'elle fourra au fond de sa malle sans un mot. Harry avait échappé à ce problème, étant le seul à loger dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Il sut immédiatement que sa valise avait été faite soit par Sarah, soit par Blaise, car il y retrouva une certaine statuette, qu'il glissa entre deux coussins, faute de pouvoir la dissimuler dans la cuisine pour le moment.

- Grnfff, c'est pas une façon de traiter les gens, ça, ronchonna la voix étouffée de Salazar.

En descendant dans le hall d'entée, Harry trouva tout le monde entrain de s'extasier – avec force moqueries – sur le chapeau melon de Maugrey, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé de dissimuler son œil magique.

- Dis, garçon, demanda le vieil Auror quand le tapage se fut un peu dissipé, c'est vrai que Tonks attirerait moins l'attention que moi ?

Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient aujourd'hui du plus beau rose vif.

- Je crois. C'est plutôt tendance, en ce moment, chez les Moldus.

- Ah bon...

Il avait l'air tout désappointé. Tonks rectifia en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux gris, et à la grande surprise de Harry, Alastor vira au rouge tomate. Puis sa jeune consœur posa quelques questions au garçon.

- Dis-moi, tu ne sais pas s'il y a eu des voyants dans ta famille ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis que toute la troupe se dirigeait vers la plus proche station de métro.

Pour Harry, un voyant, c'était quelqu'un du genre Trelawney. La comparaison ne lui paraissait pas du tout flatteuse et il le fit savoir, ce qui déclencha un rire joyeux chez sa voisine.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. En plus, c'est idiot, ce que je viens de dire, tu n'as pas fait de prédiction, tu as vu le présent. C'est vraiment curieux...

Elle passa le reste du trajet à cogiter. Ils descendirent dans le centre-ville, une curieuse petite troupe qui, cependant, n'attira pas l'attention outre mesure, exception faite d'un groupe de punks aux coiffures rouges et vert fluo qui saluèrent Tonks d'un

- Hey, sister !

qui la fit beaucoup rire et laissa les autres sorciers un peu interloqués. Pour créer une conversation et éviter les questions gênantes, Harry se tourna vers Maugrey pour lui demander où se trouvait l'hôpital.

- Pas loin.

Le groupe traversa une avenue brillante de guirlandes, encombrée d'une foule pressée de faire ses derniers achats de Noël. Maugrey saisit Harry sous le coude pour éviter d'être séparés dans la cohue. Son œil artificiel pivotait dans tous les sens.

- Je me demande à quel point c'est différent d'un hôpital moldu, musa Harry.

- Peux pas t'dire, répondit Maugrey en reniflant à cause du froid. J'ai jamais mis les pieds chez les médecins moldus. Il a été difficile de trouver un bon endroit. Des malades, ça ne se met pas sous terre, c'est pas terrible pour la santé. Et on manquait de place sur le Chemin de Traverse. En fin de compte, on a construit dans ce quartier. C't' assez discret.

Harry considéra en silence la jambe de bois et le nez arraché. Un bon chirurgien aurait sans doute pu rendre la mutilation moins... inconfortable et reconstituer au moins une partie de l'appendice manquant. Concernant la jambe, on avait, côté moldu, dépassé le stade du pilon de pirate depuis longtemps, et soigné par eux, Alastor aurait pu bénéficier d'un appareillage mieux adapté. Cependant, le garçon jugea plus sage de ne pas le mentionner.

Ils se faufilèrent encore quelques minutes à contre-courant entre les passants, puis Maugrey s'arrêta.

- Voilà, on est arrivé.

Harry faisait face à un grand bâtiment de briques rouges, autrefois occupé par un magasin de vêtements dont le nom était encore peint sur les vitrines : Purge & Pionce Ltd. Les quelques mannequins de plastique qui traînaient encore derrière les vitres avaient connus des jours meilleurs, la perruque mitée, la peinture écaillée... leurs habits étaient tristement démodés. Au moins quatre écriteaux indiquaient « Fermé pour rénovation », un état qui ne risquait pas de changer avant très, très longtemps...

Tonks poussa son monde vers la vitrine, puis se pencha vers un affreux épouvantail aux faux cils de travers, revêtu d'une robe de nylon vert tout aussi hideuse.

- Salut, on vient voir Arthur Weasley.

Après avoir joué à Max la Menace, on parlait aux pantins de plastique... Enfin, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Se dit Harry en voyant la poupée faire un petit signe à Tonks, qui entraîna Ginny avec elle, tandis que Molly faisait avancer les jumeaux. Alastor poussa Ron et Harry vers la vitre, qui se mua en un rideau d'eau fraîche pour les laisser passer.

Une fois franchi, les sorciers se retrouvèrent de nouveau bien secs et au chaud.

Les horribles mannequins de la vitrine ne devait être qu'un sortilège d'illusion particulièrement réussi, car à l'intérieur s'ouvrait un hall empli d'une foule de sorciers qui attendaient, assis ou debout, de passer devant une standardiste. Certains feuilletaient le journal, d'autres tentaient de dissimuler les appendices bizarres qui ornaient leur personne. Un tohu-bohu assourdissant régnait dans la place, entre les appels, les cris des enfants et les bruits peu communs émis par certains patients. Ici, une sorcière s'épongeait le visage et émettait des jets de vapeur sifflants par les oreilles et le nez. Un confrère tintait comme une cloche chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête, et devait la maintenir par les oreilles pour l'empêcher de vibrer indéfiniment. Quelqu'un avait-il voulu faire la démonstration de son niveau d'intelligence ? Parmi cette affluence, on distinguait des robes vertes qui allaient et venaient en questionnant les malades. Leur emblème était un tibia croisé d'une baguette.

- Des médecins sorciers, nota Harry.

- Mais non, voyons, rien à voir avec ces médecins moldus qui ouvrent et scient les gens, le réprimanda Molly Weasley en frissonnant. Ce sont des guérisseurs. Bon, par ici.

Le petit groupe vint prendre place dans la queue qui s'allongeait devant un comptoir tenu par une petite sorcière blonde. Diverses affiches étaient accrochées autour d'elles, formulant des consignes et des slogans tels que LES ANTIDOTES NE SONT QUE DE LA CAMELOTE S'ILS NE SONT PAS APPROUVÉS PAR UN GUERISSEUR QUALIFIÉ ou DANS UN CHAUDRON PROPRE, LES POTIONS NE SE CHANGENT PAS EN POISONS. Rogue aurait approuvé celle-ci. Au-dessus de la porte principale, qui desservait le reste de l'établissement, était suspendu le portrait d'une sorcière aux boucles argentées : Dilys Derwent, guérisseuse à Sainte-Mangouste (1722-1741), directrice de Poudlard (1741-1768). Harry reconnut la Dilys que Dumbledore avait envoyée aux nouvelles quelques heures plus tôt. Le portrait parcourut rapidement le groupe des yeux avant de disparaître par un bord de son cadre.

Le premier patient à passer était un jeune sorcier qui dansait la gigue devant la standardiste en émettant des cris de douleur, et tâchant d'expliquer son problème.

- Ce sont – Aïe ! - ces chaussures que mon – Ouille ! - frère m'a offertes – Ouch ! - elles me dévorent – AAH ! - les pieds, elles sont sûrement ensor – IAH ! - celées, j'arrive pas à les – OUAH ! - retirer !

Harry se retint difficilement de rire. Le coup des punaises dans les souliers, revu et corrigé à la mode sorcière...

- Vous pouvez encore lire, je suppose ? hargna la demoiselle du comptoir en désignant un grand panneau. Vous devez monter au service de pathologie des sortilèges, quatrième étage. Vous avez un plan près de la porte. Au suivant.

Le malchanceux partit en quête d'un guérisseur en sautillant. Harry essuya ses lunettes et se pencha pour lire l'écriteau. Il était conçu de la même façon que celui d'un hôpital « classique », mais les rubriques en étaient bien plus originales.

_ACCIDENTS MATERIELS Rez-de-chaussée_

_Explosions de chaudrons_

_dysfonctionnements de baguettes_

_chutes de balai, etc..._

_BLESSURES PAR CREATURES VIVANTES Premier étage_

_Morsures, piqûres, brûlures,_

_échardes, épines, etc..._

_VIRUS ET MICROBES MAGIQUES Deuxième étage_

_Maladies contagieuses (variole du dragon),_

_disparitions pathologiques, scrofulites, etc..._

_EMPOISONNEMENTS PAR POTIONS ET PLANTES Troisième étage_

_Urticaires, régurgitations,_

_fous rires incontrôlables, etc..._

_PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILEGES Quatrième étage_

_Maléfices chroniques,_

_ensorcellements,_

_détournements de charmes, etc..._

_SALON DE THE / BOUTIQUE DE L'HÔPITAL Cinquième étage_

_Si vous ne savez pas où aller, si vous êtes incapable de vous exprimer normalement ou de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici, notre sorcière d'accueil sera heureuse de vous aider._

Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi la petite femme se montrait si hargneuse. Être confrontée toute la journée à des gens partiellement métamorphosés, grognant, bavant ou de mauvais poil (au propre comme au figuré) demandant des trésors de patience.

Devant eux, un très vieil homme tenant un cornet dans l'une de ses oreilles demanda à voir Broderick Moroz.

- Salle 49, répondit la jeune femme, mais vous perdez sans doute votre temps. Son cerveau est dans un sale état, et il se prend toujours pour une théière. Suivant !

Un sorcier avec des cernes énormes sous les yeux arriva en tenant une petite fille par la cheville. L'enfant flottait en l'air, soutenue par deux ailes blanches et duveteuses, d'une envergure suffisante pour le poids de leur porteuse. La fillette était vêtue d'une barboteuse et n'évoquait rien de moins qu'un petit ange.

- Quatrième étage, indiqua la standardiste d'un ton las.

Puis ce fut le tour de Molly Weasley.

- Bonjour, mon mari Arthur Weasley devait être transféré ce matin dans une nouvelle salle. Pourriez-vous...

- Oui, oui. Arthur Weasley... Oui... Premier étage, salle Dai Llewellyn.

- Merci. En route, vous autres.

Ils franchirent la porte ornée du portait de Dilys et traversèrent un couloir lui aussi décoré de tableaux figurant des guérisseurs fameux. Comme à Poudlard, la plupart somnolaient paisiblement. L'éclairage, plus sûr que les torches de l'école (elles devaient être là en partie pour l'ambiance), consistait en une série de globes de cristal à facettes remplis de bougies (il ne fallait pas être trop moderne, tout de même). Les maladies traitées dans ce secteur étaient vraiment étranges. Harry se demanda quelle infection pouvait bien générer le gaz jaune et puant qu'ils croisèrent en route, ou les gémissements douloureux qui provenaient d'une des chambres. Une volée de marches plus haut, ils dénichèrent la salle Dai Llewellyn, réservée aux cas de morsures graves. Les patients, d'après le carton glissé dans un petit cadre de cuivre, étaient aux bons soins d'Hippocrate Smethwyck et de son assistant-stagiaire Augustus Pye.

Tonks et Fol Œil décidèrent, par discrétion, de rester dans le couloir le temps que la famille allât prendre des nouvelles du blessé. Harry se dit que cette disposition était bien vue. Ainsi, les deux aurors pourraient parler avec Arthur plus tard, hors de la présence des « petits ».

Il trouva également, une fois entré dans la pièce, qu'elle faisait plus penser à une cellule de monastère ou de prison qu'à une chambre d'hôpital. Une unique fenêtre, étroite et ouverte très haut dans le mur, laissait passer un maigre rayon de soleil, les boiseries des murs étaient noircies par l'âge et pour toute compagnie, les patients avaient le portrait d'Urquhart Rackharrow (1612 – 1697), inventeur du maléfice de videntrailles. Harry souhaita sincèrement que ce type à l'air franchement patibulaire n'eût aucun lien de parenté avec Philip Urquhart, et se demanda pourquoi l'inventeur d'un maléfice avait droit à un tableau dans un hôpital.

Arthur Weasley se trouvait tout au fond, sous la fenêtre, et lisait tranquillement la Gazette. Il paraissait, somme toute, en assez bonne forme, et leur sourit largement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de leur présence.

- Bonjour à tous ! fit-il gaiement en reposant son journal. Bill est parti tout à l'heure, il devait rentrer travailler, mais il m'a dit qu'il viendrait vous voir un peu plus tard.

- Comment ça va, Arthur ? s'enquit son épouse avec inquiétude.

- Mais très bien, répondit-il avec bonne humeur après qu'elle l'eût embrassé. Ils ont vraiment fait du bon travail. Le seul hic, c'est que je ne pourrai pas sortir tant que je garderait mes bandages, et ils ne veulent pas encore me les enlever.

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Fred.

- Il semblerait que quelque chose dans le venin du serpent empêche la cicatrisation. Mais les guérisseurs sont certains de trouver un antidote. Ils ont vu pire.

Il attrapa sa baguette pour ajouter trois chaises à celles qui étaient déjà alignées contre le mur.

- Je dois prendre une potion de régénération sanguine toutes les heures, mais c'est un moindre mal. Le pauvre homme là-bas, par contre...

Il désigna de la tête le lit d'en face, où un homme verdâtre et très maigre, fixait le plafond d'un air absent.

- Mordu par un loup-garou, c'est sans espoir...

- Mais, s'angoissa son épouse, ce n'est pas dangereux ? Il ne devrait pas être dans une chambre individuelle ?

- La pleine lune n'est pas pour tout de suite... Les guérisseurs veulent le convaincre qu'il arrivera à mener une vie normale, ou peu s'en faut. J'ai ajouté ma propre expérience dans ce domaine, mais... il m'a répondu que je prendrais une deuxième morsure si je ne me taisais pas tout de suite. La femme à côté de la porte refuse de dire ce qui l'a mordue, ce qui signifie qu'elle a une créature illégale chez elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute. L'odeur est affreuse quand ils changent les bandages, et j'ai vu qu'une bonne partie de sa jambe avait été arrachée.

- Dis, papa, interrompit George, tu vas nous raconter ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé ?

- Mais vous le savez déjà, répondit son père en souriant. J'avais trop travaillé, je me suis endormi au bureau, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu ce serpent géant...

- Le journal en parle ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

- Mais non, bien sûr, grinça Mr Weasley. Le ministre ne veut surtout pas que l'on sache qu'un serpent venimeux a pu...

- Arthur... menaça Molly.

- A pu entrer et me... mordre.

Flagrant délit d'échec critique au jet de mensonge...

- Tu étais vraiment au bureau quand c'est arrivé ? insista Ginny.

- Allons, cessez un peu toutes ces questions, vous le fatiguez, coupa sa mère.

- Et j'ai aussi d'autres nouvelles à vous annoncer, ajouta Arthur en brandissant son journal. Vous vous souvenez de ces toilettes régurgitantes l'été dernier ? Eh bien, on a arrêté le responsable. Il s'appelle Willy Larebrouss, et un de ces maléfices lui est revenu à la figure. Vous imaginez ? Les toilettes lui ont explosé à la figure et la brigade d'intervention l'a retrouvé au milieu des débris, couvert de... enfin bref... Mais ce gredin a été libéré, voyez-vous ça ! Je suppose qu'il devait avoir quelques pièces d'or à dépenser.

- Dis, tu n'étais pas chargé de la garder ? reprit George, totalement imperméable aux tentatives de détourner la conversation. L'arme que Tu-sais-qui essaye de se procurer ?

- Tais-toi ! aboya sa mère.

- En tout cas, reprit Arthur en forçant sa voix, notre Larebrouss ne pourra pas s'en tirer, cette fois. Il a été pris sur le fait entrain de vendre des poignées de porte mordeuses à des Moldus, et on n'a pas pu l'arrêter avant qu'un de ses clients ait perdu deux doigts. Il est ici, pour lui faire repousser les os et modifier sa mémoire. Je me demande dans quelle salle il se trouve... conclut-il d'un air avide.

- Dis Harry, Tu-sais-qui a bien un serpent géant comme animal de compagnie ? susurra Ginny tout en gardant un œil sur ses parents. Tu l'as vu ?

- Bien sûr, approuva Harry. Elle s'appelle Nagini.

- Ça suffit ! s'emporta Molly. Tout le monde dehors, Tonks et Maugrey veulent te parler, Arthur. Allez, ouste !

Ils obéirent, mais à peine la porte fut-elle refermée que les jumeaux sortirent de leur poche de longues ficelles couleur chair qu'ils distribuèrent à la ronde.

- Je suis sûr que Sainte-Mangouste n'a pas pensé à rendre ses portes imperméables à l'écoute...

Une extrémité dans une oreille et l'autre glissée sous le battant, les cinq complices écoutèrent avec attention.

- … ils ont fouillé toute la zone, disait Tonks, mais ils n'ont pas remis la main sur le serpent. Il s'est volatilisé juste après t'avoir mordu. Tu-sais-qui ne pensait quand même pas faire entrer un serpent au département des Mystères, non ?

- Il devait simplement servir d'éclaireur, coupa Maugrey. Il vaut mieux avoir une vision claire du chemin à suivre avant de s'aventurer là-bas. Si Arthur n'avait pas été là, le serpent aurait eu tout son temps pour inspecter les sécurités. Potter dit qu'il a tout vu ?

- Oui, dit Molly, hésitante. Dumbledore semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il ait ce genre de visions.

- Ben voyons, marmonna Harry. Et bien sûr, pas question de me tenir au courant.

- Il avait aussi l'air de s'inquiéter.

- Ce serait une première, commenta Ginny à voix basse.

- Évidemment qu'il s'inquiète, gronda Maugrey. Potter voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent. Naturellement, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que cela signifie, mais si Vous-savez-qui a pris possession de lui...

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur et fut tenté de ne plus rien écouter. Mais il lui fallait ces informations.

- Impossible, dit Tonks. Ça ne correspond pas du tout aux critères de la possession, cette affaire. On n'a pas retrouvé Potter errant dans les couloirs comme un inferius, et incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. C'est forcément autre chose. Et puis si c'était vraiment ça, pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il pris le risque de l'emmener au QG ? Tu-sais-qui aurait accès à tous les petits secrets de l'ordre. Alors soit Dumbledore n'a pas de suite dans les idées, soit il fait de la rétention d'information.

- Pshh ! Quelqu'un se rapproche de la porte ! siffla Fred. Retrait général !

Quand Molly ressortit de la chambre, ils étaient tous sagement alignés sous une fenêtre, l'air parfaitement innocent. Harry nota toutefois mentalement qu'il lui faudrait se renseigner sur la signification de « inferius »…


	23. Noël

Chapitre 23 : Noël dans la Salle Spéciale

Durant tout le trajet de retour, Harry rumina ce qu'il avait entendu. Cela expliquait le comportement étrange de Dumbledore à son égard. Pensait-il voir soudain l'apprenti sorcier se transformer en une copie de l'ennemi, comme Quirrell ? Il frissonnait de dégoût à l'idée que Voldemort pût avoir accès à ses pensées. Il l'avait déjà fait trois ans auparavant, par l'intermédiaire de son maudit journal... Harry serait-il l'arme nouvelle que le mage noir désirait s'approprier, une taupe inconsciente de son propre rôle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Cette pensée lui donnait le vertige, et il se recroquevilla sur son siège, sans oser adresser la parole à personne. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela que le vieux directeur le faisait surveiller ? Pour éviter qu'il ne causât de désastre du genre de la nuit précédente.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Molly Weasley. Tu es tout pâle. J'espère que tu n'as rien attrapé pendant la visite.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Harry secoua la tête et fit signe que tout allait bien. Il garda encore le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée à Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley lui proposa alors d'aller faire une petite sieste avant le dîner. C'était parfait. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Mais il avait oublié un petit détail. Deux, même.

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, Harry commença à marcher de long en large tout en étudiant son problème. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans le serpent ? Était-il devenu lui-même l'animal ? On devait quand même savoir lorsqu'on avait des dons d'animagus, non ? Ou alors ce talent appartenait à Voldemort, et comme leurs esprits se trouvaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, liés, il le suivait dans sa métamorphose. Aurait-il pu être transporté à Londres ? Salazar n'avait pas mentionné la moindre disparition, la veille. Et puis comment réaliser un pareil tour ? Il aurait fallu une énergie, magique ou non, absolument énorme.

- Deux pence pour vos pensées ? demanda une voix.

- A mon avis, elles valent plus cher que ça, répondit une autre, un peu étouffée.

Harry sursauta violemment. Puis il se rappela que la statuette était toujours dissimulé sous un oreiller, et se hâta de la libérer.

- Pffui, souffla Salazar en revoyant la lumière du jour. Il était temps que tu me sortes de là, je m'ennuyais franchement, là-dessous. Si tu nous expliquais un peu ton problème, petit ?

- Nous ? répéta Harry.

Salazar désigna le mur derrière eux. Le garçon se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le cadre autrefois vide accroché sur le papier peint moisi accueillait désormais un visiteur connu. Phineas Nigellus s'inclina légèrement pour saluer ses voisins. Puis il s'assit posément dans le large fauteuil représenté en arrière plan.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous enfuir, dit Phineas d'un air sombre. Mon jeune crétin de descendant avait adopté la même attitude juste avant de quitter la maison.

- Non, non, protesta aussitôt Harry. Je ne faisais que réfléchir. Mais... Il y a tellement de trous dans ce que je sais que je n'arrive à rien.

- Nous allons tenter d'y remédier, l'assura Salazar. Allez, assieds-toi là et raconte-nous tout, d'accord?

Toujours un peu surpris de voir que ces deux-là étaient maintenant ensemble dans la confidence, Harry obéit au Fondateur et alla docilement s'installer sur son lit, posant la statuette contre les barreaux. Le bout de bois comme la peinture arboraient une expression soucieuse, qui ne fit que s'accroître quand le garçon leur narra ce qu'il avait découvert à l'hôpital.

- Ce qui me rassure, commenta Phineas après avoir tout entendu, c'est ce que dit la jeune demoiselle Tonks. Dumbledore n'est pas du genre à prendre de tels risques. Le jeune Jedusor ne doit sans doute pas avoir accès comme ça – il claqua des doigts – à votre esprit, sans quoi mon très cher successeur vous aurait renvoyé chez vos Moldus sans languir. D'ailleurs, il m'a envoyé ici pour vous transmettre un message.

- Je m'attends au pire, soupira Harry.

- Oh, il veut simplement que vous ne bougiez pas d'ici. Il semble s'attendre à ce que vous tentiez de déguerpir à la première occasion.

- Comme si c'était son genre, grinça l'homme de bois. Je t'assure, pour un serpent, il a des mâchoires à toute épreuve. Une fois qu'il les a crochées dans quelque chose, c'est rare qu'il lâche prise ensuite.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui à l'énoncé de ce message laconique. Il se tourna vers Phineas, qui se tortillait la barbiche.

- Et c'est tout ? Rien d'autre, pas le moindre petit début d'explication sur ce qui m'arrive ? Non, des fois que ça m'aiderait à comprendre la situation...

Nigellus haussa largement les épaules.

- Hélas... Vous pensez bien que je ne peux guère l'influencer sur ce point. Mais je peux néanmoins vous apporter un peu d'aide, je crois. Dumbledore ne se méfie jamais assez des gens, même quand ils ne sont que pigments sur une toile. Il ne raconte pas tous les détails de ses plans lorsqu'il cogite dans son bureau, naturellement, mais il laisse parfois échapper quelques mots. Il a parlé d'un lien entre vous et le jeune Jedusor pour la première fois l'été dernier, juste après ce... malheur.

- C'est-à-dire après que Voldemort ait pris de mon sang pour se recréer un corps. J'en ai parlé au professeur Rogue...

- Excellente initiative, approuva Phineas.

- Et il a dit que c'était du domaine du possible. Qu'il y avait eu d'autres cas similaires. Mais alors, si c'est bien ça, comment je vais faire pour m'en débarrasser ? Il n'y a pas de moyen magique de séparer les globules rouges, chez les sorciers, je suppose ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est un globule rouge, avoua Nigellus, mais si vous signifiez par là séparer des éléments du sang provenant d'une autre personne, non, je le regrette, il n'existe rien de tel.

- Bon... Vous pouvez dire à Dumbledore que, naturellement, je ne bougerai pas d'ici ?

- Mais bien entendu.

Et Phineas disparut de son cadre.

Harry remit Salazar à l'abri, après l'avoir amplement remercié de son aide. Il se sentait immensément fatigué. La situation avait tellement changé en quelques heures que cela en paraissait surnaturel. Il pensa d'abord essayer de ne pas dormir, mais se dit après coup qu'il finirait de toute façon par tomber de sommeil, alors autant s'accorder un peu de repos.

_Cette fois, il vit une porte de métal noir au fond d'un couloir désert et mal éclairé. La porte était fermée, verrouillée, il ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Mais il lui fallait ce qui se trouvait derrière, à tout prix. Il devait connaître le futur..._

# #

- Harry ? Maman dit que le dîner est prêt !

Connaître le futur ?

Harry se leva maladroitement. Salazar avait bien entendu, lorsqu'il espionnait Dumbledore. Voldemort voulait une prophétie le concernant, mais ne pouvait y accéder, c'était bien cela. Il avait envoyé Nagini pour tenter de repérer un accès praticable.

- Gnff... Ne m'oublie pas !

Le garçon prit la statuette et la fourra sous son pull, espérant disposer d'un peu de temps pour la dissimuler dans la cuisine. Par chance, il se retrouva de corvée pour mettre le couvert et profita de la distraction causée par Sirius, qui souhaitait apparemment créer une véritable ambiance de Noël en décorant à sa façon les murs de la pièce. Des boules rouge et or se matérialisèrent au plafond et pendant que ses hôtes détournaient le regard pour les observer, Harry casa la statuette dans un vaisselier, derrière une soupière qui n'était jamais utilisée. L'instant d'après, il prit sa place à table pour l'un des repas les plus silencieux qu'il eût jamais faits. Molly n'allait bien entendu rien dire de l'échange avec Maugrey à l'hôpital, et personne ne posait de questions pour éviter d'avoir l'air suspect.

Heureusement, une fois hors de vue et d'ouïe des adultes, les langues se délièrent.

- Donc Rogue avait sûrement raison quand il a dit que prendre ton sang avait créé un lien entre toi et Jedusor ? répéta Ron.

- Ouais. Salazar et Phineas Nigellus penchent dans ce sens. J'avais déjà eu un genre de rêve avant que ça n'arrive, précisa Harry, mais c'était très différent. Je ne tenais pas compagnie à ce vieux Tom dans son esprit.

- Voyons les choses d'un point de vue plus optimiste, dit le rouquin. Il s'est introduit un élément humain dans le corps, ça va peut-être le rendre plus facile à tuer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai...

- En tout cas, Ginny est d'accord avec Tonks. Tu n'es sûrement pas possédé. Elle dit qu'elle est bien placée pour savoir comment ça fait, quand Tu-sais-qui s'installe dans ta tête pour te faire faire des choses sans même que tu t'en rendes compte, et que tu n'avais pas l'air de présenter les mêmes symptômes.

- Exact, admit Harry. On dirait que tout le monde a oublié cette affaire.

- Ouais, ben pas elle. Maintenant, va falloir s'attaquer au problème de cette prophétie. Tu paries combien qu'elle donne un moyen de se débarrasser de Jedusor et qu'il veut mettre la main dessus avant que quelqu'un ne l'entende ?

- Ça expliquait l'envie dévorante qu'il a de la posséder. Mais dans ce cas, il faudrait absolument que je puisse l'écouter aussi. Et je ne crois pas que j'aurais beaucoup plus de chances que lui de pouvoir entrer en douce au ministère. Ni aucun d'entre nous, en fait. Tonks et Kingsley risqueraient d'être virés s'ils se faisaient prendre.

- À sa place, je chercherais plutôt à la détruire, dans ce cas.

- Difficile à dire. D'un côté il veut vraiment en connaître le contenu, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse concevoir avoir une faiblesse. De l'autre, si j'avais un point faible, je chercherais à le connaître pour le corriger…

- Bah, conclut Ron en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, on finira bien par trouver quelque chose. 'saye de bien dormir.

Cette nuit-là, aucun rêve étrange ne vint perturber le sommeil de Harry, ni porte, ni couloir, ni surtout serpent glissant sur la pierre.

# #

Le lendemain matin, les garçons furent réveillés en fanfare par Sirius qui chantait à pleine voix des chants de Noël. A peu près juste.

- Dommage, pourrais même pas demander aux jumeaux de faire pleuvoir sur sa tête, ronchonna Ron en s'extirpant de sous les couvertures.

Les garçons descendirent cahin-caha vers la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, et découvrirent au passage que Sirius avait décidé de décorer la maison pour célébrer les fêtes. Avoir un peu de compagnie le rendait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus joyeux. Ginny était déjà attablée en bas devant un bol de thé et des toasts. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Ron, qui opina de la même façon. Le trio bavarda de tout et de rien en mangeant, puis remonta pour ranger les chambres.

- Ron t'a bien expliqué ce que je lui ai dit, pour la possession ? demanda Ginny une fois arrivés à l'étage.

- Oui, et ça me rassure un peu. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, donc je suis resté dans l'école... mais ces histoires d'esprits partagés me font perdre le peu de latin que j'ai. Phineas a promis d'essayer d'en apprendre plus en espionnant Dumbledore, mais il ne garantit pas de miracles. Et puis, comme me l'avait dit Rogue, on ne sait toujours pas si Voldemort est au courant.

- Fais-leur confiance, insista Ginny. Ça ne pourra t'apporter que du bon. En attendant, si nous allions ranger ces chambres, histoire de passer pour des enfants modèles, hein ?

- Espérons. C'est vraiment dérangeant, toutes ces émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes.

Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la journée à remettre la maison en état, et Ginny passa plus de temps qu'elle n'aurait dû à faire le ménage dans l'ancien jardin d'hiver de feue Mrs Black. Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Grimmauld Place croulait tant sous les décorations festives que l'endroit en était devenu méconnaissable. Chaque lustre avait été orné de guirlandes argent et or auxquelles pendaient des branches de houx. Fletcher avait trouvé on ne savait où un sapin de Noël, que Sirius avait placé juste devant la tapisserie généalogique avant de le couvrir de petites étoiles scintillantes et de neige magique, qui formait également des mini-congères le long des plinthes. Enfin, des bonnets de Père Noël avaient été enfoncés sur les têtes d'elfes du hall, dissimulant avantageusement les trophées empaillés. Quelqu'un avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de casser l'ambiance en jetant un sort à l'horloge du dernier étage. A chaque heure, au lieu de sonner, elle se lançait dans un chant sinistre qui se rapportait hélas trop bien à la situation actuelle.

_Look to the sky_

_Way up on high_

_There in the night_

_Stars are now right_

_Eons have passed_

_Now then at last_

_Prison walls break _

_Old ones awake_

_They will return_

_Mankind will learn_

_New kinds of fear_

_When they are here_

Lupin parvint à faire taire l'horloge chantante, mais son cantique détourné laissa un curieux arrière-goût.

# #

Au matin de Noël, les garçons s'éveillèrent pour découvrir une généreuse pile de cadeaux devant la vieille cheminée de la chambre.

- C'est sympa, cette boussole pour balai, commenta Ron, et Harry fut content de voir que cela lui plaisait. Nettement mieux que le... planning de devoirs que Granger m'a envoyé. Mais quelle horreur !

- C'est marrant, Sarah m'en a envoyé un aussi, sauf qu'il récapitule toutes les réunions à venir, et quelques mauvais coups à faire. Par exemple, elle suggère de récolter des fonds en démarrant une session de paris sur le sort du professeur de Défense.

- Des fonds pour quoi ? s'intéressa Ron.

- Ça, elle ne le précise pas, mais connaissant Sarah, elle saura forcément quoi faire avec l'argent. Crois-moi. Alors, sinon... Ginny m'a acheté un nouveau jeu de plumes, ça va effectivement être utile. Merci pour les dragées.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Tiens, c'est de Cobbyte. Ça s'appelle Tempête sur l'Échiquier. C'est quoi ?

- Je connais : c'est un jeu moldu qui s'utilise avec un échiquier et des cartes qui modifient les règles de façon assez loufoque. Et ça... Sirius et Lupin m'ont trouvé toute une série que la Défense appliquée. Wow, il y a des illustrations vraiment précises. Je crois que les cours de l'AP vont prendre du relief.

- Déjà qu'avec les sorts élémentaux de Sarah, on ne s'ennuyait pas...

**CRAC !**

Les jumeaux venaient d'apparaître au milieu de la chambre. Ils faisaient des progrès.

- Joyeux Noël ! Un conseil, attendez un peu avant de descendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment dire ? Il y a eu comme un petit accrochage à Sainte-Mangouste hier soir... Bill est venu rendre visite à papa, expliqua l'un des jumeaux, et il a malheureusement choisi le même horaire que Percy.

- Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle, commenta Harry. Percy s'est déplacé.

- Ouais. Apparemment, il avait même amené des bouquins moldus.

- C'est plutôt bon signe, approuva Ron.

- Seulement... Bill lui a sauté dessus en l'accusant de vouloir profiter de l'état de faiblesse de papa pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Percy a répondu que papa lui paraissait en assez bonne forme pour être capable de répondre pour lui-même et que Bill était encore plus parano que Maugrey. Et que tant qu'il y était, il pouvait toujours vérifier que les livres n'avaient pas été ensorcelés, on sait jamais...

- Pour une fois, je donnerais plutôt raison à Percy, pointa Harry.

- Ouais, opina Fred. Moi aussi, et ça n'arrive pas souvent. Il a eu le bon goût de se décoincer un peu, et Bill fiche tout par terre. Ce coup-ci, c'est certain qu'on ne va pas le revoir avant très, très longtemps. Il a renvoyé son pull sans un mot.

- Maintenant, Lupin essaye d'arranger les choses, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive à un résultat convenable.

Les garçons attendirent environ un quart d'heure avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Ginny les attendait sur le palier.

- Salut ! Dites, vous avez fait des folies, cette année ! J'ai un ensemble de bijoux fantaisie, un livre, un parfum... Je vais finir par être à la mode, si vous continuez. Lupin vient de partir, poursuivit-elle, mais Sirius est toujours de mauvais poil, alors attention à ce que vous dites.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? ronchonna Harry.

- Eh bien... il semblerait que Kreattur ait disparu. Sirius pense qu'il est caché quelque part dans un coin sombre, mais Lupin a peur qu'il n'ait quitté la maison. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont pensé à regarder dans le trou qu'il occupe sous la chaudière.

- Ben on n'a qu'à aller regarder tout de suite, proposa Ron.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la cuisine et sans s'approcher de Mrs Weasley qui s'activait aux fourneaux en reniflant, le trio alla inspecter le local de la chaudière.

C'était l'endroit le plus répugnant de crasse qu'Harry eût jamais vu, et cela comprenait également la tanière du basilic. Le local était presque entièrement rempli par une énorme chaudière aux tuyaux de cuivre partiellement corrodés, ne laissant qu'un espace minuscule sous la cuve, où Kreattur avait aménagé une espèce de couchette repoussante, faite de tous les rebuts de chiffons qu'il avait pu ramasser dans la maison. L'odeur de l'elfe n'était déjà pas de plus agréables, mais jointe à celle des bouts de fromage moisis qui jonchaient le tissu, elle en devenait carrément nauséeuse. Dans un coin, Kreattur avait entassé quelques objets en argent sauvés du grand ménage et une photo de famille dont il avait maladroitement réparé le verre avec du ruban adhésif version sorcière. Parmi les personnages hautains qui observaient les intrus se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement sur le cliché. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, Kreattur avait choisi les pires criminels de la famille.

- Quand je suis arrivé, l'autre jour, remarqua Harry, Sirius a hurlé « Dehors! » à Kreattur. Il a très bien pu prendre ça pour un ordre.

- Les elfes de maison peuvent quitter leur demeure ?

Ginny paraissait sceptique.

- Bien sûr. Dobby l'a fait il y a trois ans. Il n'arrêtait pas de se flanquer des coups sur la tête, mais il y est très bien arrivé.

- Sirius le sait ?

- Euh... oui, je crois. J'ai dû lui en parler.

- Eh bien j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas oublié, conclut sèchement la jeune fille. Ce serait très dommage.

Peu avant le déjeuner, du courrier parvint à Grimmauld Place. Il provenait de Sarah et Neville, qui l'avaient adressé à Poudlard, suivi assuré par McGonagall. Neville racontait comment il avait eu la bonne surprise de découvrir une nouvelle plante pour sa collection, de surcroît compatible avec l'orchidée de feu envoyée par Sarah pour son anniversaire. _Hedera_ _helix mobilis ignifugens_, autrement dit, lierre commun mobile et fire-proof, ferait sans nul doute bon ménage avec la volcanique fleur tropicale. Harry s'amusa beaucoup en imaginant le pied de lierre se carapater sur ses petites racines au cas où sa voisine s'enflammerait de trop. Le courrier de Sarah était plus technique ; outre qu'elle confirmait être l'expéditrice du lierre, elle détaillait quelques idées pour les cours de magie élémentale au retour des vacances : sortilèges de bourrasque et génération de trous. Elle expliquait avec force détails ce dernier point, qui semblait directement inspiré d'un cartoon classique, puisqu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de faire apparaître un mini-précipice sous les pas d'une personne, dans un mur, un escalier... la victime finissant simplement à l'étage en dessous.

- Et quand il n'y en a pas ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Harry n'était pas sûr que Sarah se fût souciée de ce genre de détail. En revanche, elle avait fait de sérieux efforts pour amuser la galerie à Poudlard, et avait ajouté aux cadeaux de Pansy Parkinson un joli petit oreiller brodé qui ferait sans doute très plaisir à la demoiselle, mais qui lui attirerait sans doute nombre d'ennuis car l'article en question était mentionné dans le catalogue où Sarah l'avait découvert comme « cursed pillow of slumber ». Parkinson aurait bien du mal à se tirer du lit le matin...

Quelqu'un d'autre, la fine équipe l'apprit quelques minutes plus tard, avait décidé de rajouter quelques options à la liste des cadeaux piégés. McGonagall n'avait rien contre les boîtes de nourriture pour chat, ni contre les souris couineuses en caoutchouc, mais n'appréciait pas, néanmoins, de les retrouver enrubannées dans ses pantoufles en tartan.

- Ça sent Fred et George.

- Ou un prof.

- A TAABLE ! interrompit la voix de Molly Weasley.

# #

Après un déjeuner à base de dinde rôtie et de pommes sautées, tous les résidents de la maison partirent à Sainte-Mangouste, en compagnie de Maugrey, Lupin et Fletcher, lequel avait pour l'occasion « réquisitionné » une voiture moldue. A la surprise générale, il la conduisait fort bien, sans même l'assistance de sa baguette. Ginny parut impressionnée.

- Ben ouais, expliqua Fletcher. J'ai le permis de conduire, moi.

Les jumeaux et Maugrey le considérèrent soudain avec plus de respect.

Les Moldus de la capitale étant pour la plupart occupés à tester leurs cadeaux et passer une bonne journée en famille, le trajet prit peu de temps, et le groupe entra rapidement dans le grand hall de l'hôpital.

Les employés chargés de la décoration avaient vu les choses en grand, colorant les lustre en rouge et or, semant du houx et des étoiles scintillantes partout où c'était possible, sans compter les trois immenses sapins chargés de guirlandes qui ornaient les coins de la vaste salle. Peu de sorciers se trouvaient là, et seuls quelques malchanceux victimes de disputes autour du repas familial se présentaient pour recevoir des soins. Une querelle entre beaux-parents et enfants devait prendre une tournure assez intéressante avec l'emploi de la magie, jugea Harry.

Ils trouvèrent Arthur Weasley bien calé dans ses oreillers, ayant tout juste terminé ce qui paraissait un solide repas. En dépit de sa bonne mine, il semblait un peu inquiet.

- Comment vas-tu, Arthur ?

- Oh, très bien, très bien, assura-t-il d'un ton trop empressé. Quoique... Ça me chatouille assez désagréablement depuis ce matin. Tu n'aurais pas vu le guérisseur Smethwyck dans le secteur, à tout hasard ?

- Non... commença Molly, qui fut aussitôt coupée.

- Alors, dites-moi tous, qu'avez-vous reçu pour Noël ? Oh, merci Harry ! Un tournevis et des fusibles, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

Il déposa la boîte sur sa table de chevet, à côté de ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un ensemble de livres moldus. Molly ne se satisfaisait pas du tout de ce qu'avait dit son époux, et elle se pencha pour examiner ses bandages.

- Ces pansements sont tout neufs, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Pourquoi les a-t-on changés aujourd'hui alors que ça devait être fait demain ?

- Eh bien... balbutia son mari. En fait... le guérisseur Pye a eu une idée. Comme aucun remède magique ne marche sur cette blessure, il a décidé d'utiliser des... méthodes alternatives...

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps de finir, sa femme l'interrompit d'un grognement menaçant. Lupin et Maugrey se hâtèrent d'aller voir les autres malades, dont le loup-garou, et Ron tira ses frères, sœur et ami par la manche pour les entraîner hors de la chambre, peu désireux d'assister à une scène de ménage.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que sont des points de suture...

- Ça signifie, on dirait, que tu as essayé de te recoudre la peau, coupa sa femme sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Le groupe d'adolescents sortit à ce moment-là, et referma la porte, mais pas assez vite.

- **COMMENT CA, C'EST L'ID****É****E G****É****N****É****RALE ? **hurla Molly.

Ils virent alors passer un guérisseur, qui entra dans la chambre en toute hâte.

- Madame, dit celui-ci, puis-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez dans un hôpital et qu'il s'y trouve des patients qui ont besoin de calme ? Merci de respecter leur tranquillité.

- Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte qu'il a essayé de se recoudre la peau ? Il pousse l'amour des Moldus un peu loin, vous ne croyez pas ? C'est parfaitement stupide !

- Je ne crois pas, répondit sèchement le jeune homme. C'est moi qui ai suggéré d'utiliser cette technique.

Ron soupira.

- Paix à tes cendres, mon vieux.

Harry imaginait parfaitement Molly enfler comme un poisson-ballon et virer au rouge tomate.

- QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST PASSÉ PAR LA T...

- SI-LENCE ! Aucune méthode sorcière n'a donné de résultat sur cette blessure. Le venin du serpent dissout les fils, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai encore autre chose en réserve. Quelque chose me dit que ce poison ne viendra pas à bout des agrafes.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ginny.

- Même principe que la ficelle, sauf que ce sont des liens métalliques, expliqua Harry. Il a raison, ce Mr Pye. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse ronger de l'acier inoxydable.

- Eh bien voilà une nouvelle rassurante, commenta Fred. Dans ce cas, papa devrait bientôt être sur pied. Bon... je suggère que nous allions engloutir quelques litres de thé avec beaucoup de petits gâteaux pour fêter ça. En route !

La petite troupe chercha un moment l'escalier, puis commença son ascension vers le salon de thé de l'hôpital. Toutes les six marches environ, le portrait d'un guérisseur était accroché, et ne ménageait pas ses réflexion aux ados qui montaient. Chacun y allait de son diagnostic ou de son remède et Harry se crut transporté dans une pièce de théâtre moldue se déroulant pendant la Renaissance. Plus grave, certains partisans de la saignée à la mode sorcière avaient vécu au début du 19ème siècle, moment auquel leurs homologues non magiciens renonçaient à cette pratique dangereuse. Un de ces charlatans s'en prit à Ron en le déclarant atteint d'éclabouille.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Ron d'un ton hargneux, pourchassé d'un cadre à l'autre par le sorcier soucieux de confirmer son hypothèse.

- Il s'agit, cher monsieur, d'une très grave affection de la peau qui vous laissera le teint grêlé et un visage plus abominable encore qu'aujourd'hui !

- Oui, ça s'appelle la variole, et ça n'existe plus, se moqua Harry.

- Abominable ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Là, il exagère, tout de même, pointa George. Notre Ronnykins n'est pas un canon de la beauté moderne, mais que je sache, il n'a encore donné de cauchemars à personne.

- Le seul remède, poursuivait le sorcier imperturbable, est de vous attacher un foie de crapaud autour de la gorge et de vous plonger nu dans un tonneau d'yeux d'anguille à la pleine lune.

- Beerk ! laissa échapper Ginny. C'est répugnant.

Ils se débarrassèrent de l'importun en franchissant la porte d'un palier, mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'étage en se retrouvant face à un patient.

L'homme avait des cheveux blonds soigneusement ondulés, des yeux bleus brillants et un sourire étincelant sans amitié. Il portait une robe de chambre lilas ornée de pompons, qui rappela aussitôt de mauvais souvenirs à tous les apprentis sorciers.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai... souffla Ginny.

- J'y crois pas... Gilderoy Lockhart... renchérit Fred.

- Bonjour, leur lança gaiement Lockhart. Vous voulez mon autographe ?

- On dirait que la mémoire est entrain de lui revenir, grommela Ron. Comment allez-vous ? reprit-il d'une voix plus normale et un sourire contraint.

- Très bien, merci, répondit Lockhart avec un bonheur évident, tout en brandissant une vieille plume de paon. Combien d'autographes voulez-vous ? Un chacun ? Je peux attacher mes lettres entre elles, maintenant, vous savez ?

- Finalement, ce coup sur la tête était assez réussi, approuva George dans un ricanement.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'autographes, dit Ron avec un rien de sécheresse.

Lockhart les observa un moment, et son sourire vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie.

- Je vous ai déjà vus, non ?

- En effet, répondit Harry avec un air carnassier. Nous vous avons rencontré à un spectacle, vous vous souvenez ? Vous interprétiez le rôle principal dans le Lac des Cygnes.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Ce devait être quelque chose de magnifique ! Je vais vraiment vous signer ces autographes ; si je suis un artiste, c'est obligé.

Par chance, une guérisseuse fit alors son apparition et leur évita l'infamie. Elle réprimanda Lockhart comme si c'était un petit garçon, puis le ramena vers sa chambre. Curieux de voir à quel point leur ancien professeur en était vraiment, ils la suivirent. Tout en marchant, elle parlait à son patient en utilisant le vocabulaire ordinairement employé face à un bébé et déplorait son manque de coordination et la destruction de ses souvenirs. Cependant, quand elle les remercia d'être venus lui rendre visite, ils se récrièrent avec un bel ensemble et garantirent s'être trompés de service, laissant la brave dame un peu interloquée.

Elle les mena dans une salle à l'écart, dont l'aménagement différait de celle où Mr Weasley avait pour l'instant ses quartiers.

- C'est ici que nous installons nos résidents permanents, expliqua la soigneuse. Maladies incurables, dégâts irréversibles causés par des sortilèges... Bien sûr, nous avons parfois de bonne surprises. Gilderoy se porte bien mieux depuis qu'il est arrivé chez nous, et Mr Moroz, là-bas, dit-elle en pointant un homme au teint maladif qui regardait le plafond, retrouve peu à peu l'usage de la parole, malheureusement dans une langue inconnue. Bon, je vais finir de distribuer les cadeaux, restez bien sages.

Autour des lits, nota Harry, se trouvaient des fauteuils et de petites armoires semblables à celles placées dans les dortoirs de Poudlard. Les murs étaient tapissés, côté Lockhart, d'innombrables photos dédicacées de lui-même... à lui-même. Comme s'il craignait d'avoir oublié son nom le lendemain matin. Au fond de la pièce, un paravent dissimulait les derniers lits de la rangée, sans doute pour que le va-et-vient des soigneurs ne dérangeât pas les visiteurs. Plus près, une femme au visage couvert de fourrure et agrémenté d'oreilles pointues aboya de satisfaction en recevant plusieurs paquets. En écoutant le flot de paroles déversé par l'infirmière, Harry apprit que cette étrange patiente se nommait Agnès et avait un fils qui lui rendait encore visite. Puis la guérisseuse passa à Mr Moroz, à qui elle remit un calendrier et une plante en pot vraiment très laide, grisâtre, dont les branches pendouillaient mollement.

- Oh, Mrs Londubat, vous partez déjà ?

Le nom causa comme un électrochoc dans la mémoire de Harry. Il se rappela d'un coup ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté à propos des parents de Neville. Comme pour confirmer ses appréhensions, la sorcière qui émergea de derrière le paravent portait bel et bien le fameux chapeau à vautour qui avait été la risée de toute l'école deux ans auparavant. Ron retint un petit rire en apercevant le couvre-chef familier, puis...

- Mince, c'est Neville et sa grand-mère, dit Fred.

- Salut Neville ! lança George.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de Harry.

- Je crois que ce sont ses parents, je vous expliquerai plus tard...

Mais c'était trop tard. La douairière les avait repérés et s'avançait vers eux, un Neville désespéré sur les talons.

- Salut, fit Ron en lui tendant la main, que son camarade serra en jetant un regard en coin vers les jumeaux.

- Ce sont des amis à toi, mon chéri ? demanda Mrs Londubat.

Neville hocha la tête tout en regardant ses chaussures, le visage cramoisi. Il croassa les présentations sans regarder personne en face.

- Oh, mais bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ? Neville me parle souvent de vous et des petits coups de main que vous échangez. Je vous en remercie, d'ailleurs. C'est un gentil garçon... mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il n'a pas le talent de son père, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

- Eh bien, marmonna Ginny de façon tout à fait audible, voilà qui va lui redonner confiance en lui... Tu crois qu'il entend ça tout le temps, chez lui ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

Un peu embarrassé par la manœuvre de sa sœur, celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'afficher un air de profonde compassion.

- C'est ton père que tu viens voir ? s'étonna George.

Harry lui aurait volontiers cassé les tibias à coups de pied pour le faire taire.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'emporta soudain Mrs Londubat ? Tu n'as donc pas parlé de tes parents à tes amis ?

- Non, répondit nettement Neville.

Il paraissait au bord des larmes et ses camarades se sentaient affreusement gênés. Ron avait pris la couleur du lait caillé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte ! poursuivit l'insupportable grand-mère. Tu devrais au contraire être fier d'eux, Neville, fier ! Ils n'ont pas sacrifié leur santé mentale pour que leur fils unique ait honte d'eux !

- Je n'ai pas honte, protesta faiblement Neville.

- Eh bien tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, dit sèchement l'aïeule.

Était-ce le fait d'être injustement rabroué, ou de l'être devant des amis, ces derniers mots furent la goutte de trop. Et chose à laquelle aucun des spectateurs n'était préparé, Neville finit par exploser.

- Je n'ai PAS HONTE ! Je n'ai PAS ENVIE d'en parler, c'est tout ! Tu crois qu'il y a de quoi se vanter ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de clamer partout que des supporteurs de Tu-sais-qui ont rendu mes parents complètement fous et qu'ils ne se souviennent même plus de moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi ! Tout le monde se moque déjà de ce _pauvre_ Neville, pas fichu de faire trois pas sans se prendre les pieds dans ses propres lacets, qui n'est bon qu'à faire de la botanique ! Et tu penses vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de revenir ici chaque année pour voir que ces idiots de guérisseurs n'ont pas fait le moindre progrès ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça me faisait de la peine ? Non, c'est toujours la fierté Londubat d'abord. Mais de quoi tu es fière, à la fin ? D'un désastre ? Au moins, maintenant, c'est vrai que les gens ont _enfin_ une bonne raison de te plaindre de quelque chose. Sans eux, acheva-t-il en pointant les deux lits, je ne sais pas comment on pourrait te supporter !

La tirade prit fin quand une main osseuse se tendit devant Neville pour lui donner quelque chose. Il se tourna vers sa mère en se forçant à sourire, tandis que la douairière quittait la salle.

Alice Londubat ressemblait à présent plus à un spectre qu'à la joviale et replète petite sorcière de la photo de Maugrey. Elle avait terriblement maigri, ses yeux semblaient éteints et ses cheveux avaient entièrement blanchi. Elle ne tenait entre ses doigts qu'un papier vide de ballongomme, mais son fils le prit et le mit soigneusement dans sa poche.

- Merci maman.

Alice inclina légèrement la tête, comme si ce mot éveillait chez elle un lointain souvenir. Puis elle tapota le papier et retourna à sa place en chantonnant.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'elle va mieux que papa, soupira Neville. J'ai l'air de lui rappeler quelque chose, elle chante de temps en temps. Papa ne bouge pas du tout, ne dit rien, il ne remarque même pas quand on lui parle.

En résumé, songea tristement Harry, le cas de Frank Londubat était complètement désespéré. Même les meilleurs médecins moldus ne pouvaient rien faire pour un coma végétatif.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Quatre têtes sur cinq firent « non ».

- Dumbledore m'en avait parlé, dit Harry, l'année dernière. Mais il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas le répéter.

- C'est déjà assez dur d'être obligé de revenir ici à toutes les vacances, dit Neville. A chaque fois on nous sort le couplet « Vous verrez, ils ont fait des progrès », mais je ne vois aucun changement. Et elle... elle exhibe ça chaque fois qu'elle peut. Elle a une drôle de façon de cacher sa peine, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais... pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Papa est au premier, il a eu un accident, expliqua Ginny. Nous voulions aller prendre du thé, mais nous nous sommes trompés d'étage et nous avons rencontré Lockhart. Tu sais à quel point nous l'aimons... Au fait Harry, c'est quoi, ce Lac des Cygnes dans lequel il aurait joué ?

Harry se fit un plaisir de leur expliquer le concept de danse classique et à la fin, même Neville avait retrouvé un vrai sourire.

- C'est rosse, fit-il observer.

- Écoute, sans ce coup et cette chute de pierres, c'est Théodore et moi qui habiterions ici. J'ai assez peu de remords concernant Gilderoy Lockhart. C'était un menteur, un escroc, un incapable et compte peut-être comme un meurtrier. Petite perte pour la société, moi je dirais.

Ils en convinrent. Toute idée de thé oubliée, ils regagnèrent le hall pour raccompagner Neville, qui allait sans doute recevoir, une fois rentré chez lui, un savon dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Harry prit la résolution de détruire la photo dans la "chambre" de Kreattur en rentrant.


	24. Occlumencie

Salut les lecteurs ! Voilà un autre assez long chapitre, où l'on aborde les choses de l'esprit. Passez un bon moment, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de la page... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Occlumencie<strong>

Harry put procéder à la mise en pièces de la fameuse photo en toute quiétude, car Kreattur ne réapparut pas avant le lendemain. D'après Sirius, il s'était caché dans le grenier pour y rechercher d'autres souvenirs. Peut-être l'elfe avait-il fait bonne pioche, car il paraissait de bien meilleure humeur, et obéissait même à son maître sans rechigner. Il semblait aussi avoir regagné en vigueur, et ne traînait plus aussi désespérément les pieds sur les tapis.

Ce changement surprit beaucoup les résidents de Grimmauld Place, mais comme Kreattur se faisait étonnamment discret dès que Sirius venait de son côté, ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte.

De toute façon, Black ne semblait guère capable de se rendre compte de grand-chose. La fin des vacances approchant, il avait de nouveau sombré dans la dépression, et le whisky Pur Feu redevint l'un de ses compagnons les plus proches. Les apprentis sorciers l'évitaient autant que possible et ne montaient pas au deuxième étage lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère pour y remâcher ses pensées.

Dans ces conditions, Harry ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était le pire : faire le mur pour rester à Grimmauld Place, ou rentrer à Poudlard et retrouver l'odieuse inquisitrice, qui aurait sûrement mis les vacances à profit pour inventer quelques décrets bien tordus à l'encontre des étudiants et des professeurs. Mais le dernier jour des vacances allait tout de même lui remonter un peu le moral.

# #

Harry était en pleine partie d'échecs face à Ginny, sous le regard attentif de Ron qui jouait les instructeurs, quand Molly s'invita dans la chambre.

- Harry, mon grand, le professeur Rogue est en bas, il veut te parler.

Voilà qui changeait ! Le garçon dissimula soigneusement sa réaction intéressée.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il donc d'un ton neutre.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il a dit que c'était pressé. Il est dans la bibliothèque.

Il échangea un clin d'œil avec Ginny avant de descendre l'escalier, se retenant de le dévaler quatre à quatre.

Il trouva son directeur assis dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, tandis que Sirius s'était installé sur une chaise non loin. Rogue affectait de ne pas voir les regards meurtriers que lui lançait son ex-condisciple, et se concentrait sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il releva néanmoins la tête dès que Harry se présenta.

- Bonjour, Potter. Asseyez-vous, dit-il en indiquant le second fauteuil.

- Tu sais, intervint aussitôt Sirius en haussant le ton, j'apprécierais que tu ne donnes pas d'ordres dans _**ma**_ maison.

- Je ne lui ai pas donné d'ordre, répondit sèchement Rogue. Inviter quelqu'un à s'asseoir pour une conversation, c'est de la politesse élémentaire. Écouter les leçons de ta mère aurait pu s'avérer utile, de temps en temps. Potter ?

Harry s'assit rapidement, sans regarder son parrain. Rogue adopta la même attitude et fit comme s'ils étaient seuls.

- Bien... Avez-vous une idée de ce qui vous attend et de la raison qui vous amène ici ?

- Euh... non, monsieur. Mais vous allez sûrement me l'expliquer.

Le professeur se permit un sourire.

- Je ferai court. Étant donné que Vous-savez-qui peut accéder à votre esprit, qu'il le sache déjà ou non, il est nécessaire que vous appreniez à l'en empêcher. Il existe différentes techniques pour cela, mais la plus efficace reste une discipline assez peu usitée qu'on appelle l'occlumencie.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Basiquement, à fermer son esprit contre toute intrusion extérieure. Naturellement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Cela demande un apprentissage assez intensif que le professeur Dumbledore a jugé bon de me déléguer.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Harry. Vous avez un retourneur de temps à disposition ?

Son directeur laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Ou est-ce qu'il craint que je n'apprenne ses petits secrets ? Ça me paraît assez improbable, vu nos niveaux respectifs...

- Je ne sais pas, coupa Rogue. Mais le fait est que vous viendrez prendre des leçons avec moi tous les lundis soirs à partir de six heures. Je compte donc sur votre ponctualité.

- J'y serai, promit Harry, s'attirant un sourire presque bienveillant de la part de son directeur.

- Eh bien c'est parfait. Je vous reverrai donc lundi.

Celui-ci se leva, et s'apprêtait à partir quand Sirius l'arrêta. Rogue soupira peu discrètement.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je te préviens, gronda Sirius, si jamais tu en profites pour...

- Pour quoi ? Tu crois encore que _je_ confonds ce gosse avec ton grand copain ? Non, contrairement à toi, je n'ai plus ce genre d'illusion. Alors lâche-moi avec cette histoire, d'accord ? Même Lupin a compris que ce n'était plus d'actualité. Et lâche un peu le garçon aussi, tu ne l'aideras pas en lui fourrant tes âneries de parfait chevalier dans le crâne.

- Ça vaut mieux que de l'endoctriner pour ton m...

CLAC !

Harry sursauta violemment quand Rogue gifla son parrain. Il n'avait pas frappé fort, juste une claque d'avertissement, pour surprendre, non pour faire mal.

Sirius recula de deux pas, les yeux ronds. Son visage s'empourpra rapidement et il mit la main dans sa poche pour chercher sa baguette.

- Ne m'insulte plus **JAMAIS** de cette façon, siffla Rogue. Je passe mon temps à EMPÊCHER mes élèves de mettre les pieds du mauvais côté de la ligne, Black. Par bonheur, la majorité se montre très réceptive. Mais ne me dis plus jamais que je les entraîne à devenir mangemorts. Ou je t'offrirai quelque chose de bien pire qu'une vie de chien.

Il repoussa Sirius du plat de la main et se dirigea vers le hall. Il fut de nouveau interrompu par l'arrivée pleine de bonne humeur de la famille Weasley et Remus Lupin, qui escortaient un Arthur en pleine forme.

- Ils vous ont enfin relâché ? lança Harry.

- Eh oui. Finalement, ces agrafes ont fait des merveilles. Elles ont très bien tenu le coup. Alors il va falloir que j'évite les grands gestes pendant un moment, mais je suis effectivement guéri.

- Voilà une excellent nouvelle, Arthur, dit Rogue sans, apparemment, avoir à se forcer. Peut-être Molly va-t-elle réviser son opinion sur les techniques moldues, à présent ?

- Oh ça, Severus, à votre place je n'y compterais pas trop. Mais dites-moi, quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

- Dumbledore lui a demandé de donner des leçons d'occlumencie à Potter, figure-toi, ricana Sirius.

La réaction d'Arthur ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il espérait.

- Oh, mais c'est excellent ! s'enthousiasma Arthur Weasley en apprenant la nouvelle. C'est une très bonne chose de travailler dans ce domaine avec quelqu'un en qui on a entièrement confiance !

Sirius le regarda fixement. Harry et Rogue échangèrent un coup d'œil.

- Heureux les simples d'esprit...

- ... le Royaume des Cieux est à eux.

Lupin les considéra avec amusement avant d'aider Arthur à s'asseoir. Puis :

- Au fait, Severus, tu n'as pas idée de la personne qui aurait pu m'envoyer un collier anti-puces à Noël ?

- Non, répondit le maître des potions. J'ai pour habitude de faire des plaisanteries de meilleur goût que ça. En revanche, je plaide coupable pour l'herbe à chats de McGonagall.

Lupin éclata de rire, suivi de Harry, Arthur et les jumeaux.

- Bien vu, bien vu. Ça me rappelle les bêtises que nous avions inventées pour l'anniversaire de Flitwick...

- Oui, oui, fit Rogue d'un ton rêveur. Les coussins piégés, ce n'était pas très fin, mais ça a mis de l'ambiance en classe.

- Vous ne restez pas avec nous pour le dîner ? s'enquit Lupin en voyant Rogue se diriger vers la sortie.

- Non. Il se trouve que Pomfresh a encore fait appel à ma générosité et ma réserve de temps inépuisable pour lui concocter des potions contre les engelures.

Il salua à la ronde avant de quitter la maison.

Suite à l'algarade qui l'avait opposé à Sirius, l'ambiance du dîner ne fut pas aussi chaleureuse qu'elle aurait dû. Le maître de maison faisait la tête à tout le monde, et Harry se rabattit vite sur Ron et Ginny pour discuter de l'occlumencie. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de connaissance dans ce domaine, mais ils furent très impressionnés.

# #

Toute la petite équipe repartait le lendemain matin via le Magicobus, sous la surveillance de Tonks et Lupin. Harry prétexta la nécessité d'un verre d'eau en pleine nuit pour récupérer Salazar et le rangea de nouveau dans sa valise. Le petit homme était assez déçu de ne pas avoir appris grand-chose pendant son séjour. Mais, disait-il, c'était surtout dû au fait que les réunions ne servaient qu'à ressasser les mêmes faits et à réarranger les tours de garde au ministère.

# #

Il faisait humide et froid quand ils sortirent sur le perron de Grimmauld Place. Harry se sentait malgré tout rassuré à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard. La tension qui régnait dans cette maison était épouvantable. Le moment où il devrait choisir entre son Gryffondor de parrain et ses loyautés Serpentard se rapprochait à grands pas. Pour l'heure, il n'osait même plus adresser la parole à Sirius, de peur de déclencher un nouvel accès de rage.

Aussi resta-t-il sur ses gardes quand, juste avant le départ, Sirius se dirigea vers lui, un paquet emballé de travers à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un moyen de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Attends d'être là-bas pour l'ouvrir. Les autres n'apprécieraient sûrement pas, mais tu t'en sers si jamais tu as des ennuis, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mentit Harry en rangeant l'objet dans une poche de son blouson.

Jamais il ne contacterait Sirius pour le faire venir à Poudlard. Il serait facilement reconnu, à présent que son déguisement d'animagus avait été identifié, et quand il se mettait dans le pétrin, c'était Harry et ses amis qui devaient rectifier la situation. Merci bien ! Il conclut leur conversation d'un dernier "Au revoir" et ne parvint pas à échapper à l'embrassade un peu trop étroite de Molly Weasley. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Dehors, Tonks, âgée de soixante ans et vêtue de tweed, faisait le pied de grue, et parut fort heureuse de voir arriver la petite troupe. Sous la direction de Lupin, leurs valises à la main, les cinq ados descendirent sur le trottoir. Derrière eux, Grimmauld Place sembla rétrécir comme une peau de chagrin avant de disparaître totalement derrière ses deux voisines. Tonks agita sa baguette, et le trop fameux autobus violet à double impériale se matérialisa devant eux.

Le contrôleur n'avait toujours pas guéri son acné, et ses oreilles étaient toujours aussi désespérément décollées. Les adultes ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de débiter son discours de bienvenue et poussèrent les apprentis sorciers à l'intérieur avant de régler le prix du voyage.

- J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer ce truc-là, commenta Ron avec enthousiasme.

- Té, un nouveau ! lança une des têtes empaillées accrochées au rétroviseur, qui elles non plus n'avaient pas encore quitté le service.

L'agencement avait changé, en revanche, et se trouvait à présent en mode "jour". Finis les lits à boules de cuivre, des groupes de sièges fatigués, de modèles anciens et très variés avaient été disposés autour de petites tables près des fenêtres. L'arrêt brutal avait projeté quelques passagers par terre, ainsi que certaines de leurs commissions, qui s'étaient écrasées contre les parois ou sur le plancher en une mixture nauséabonde.

Lupin emmena les jumeaux au fond du premier niveau pour trouver des places libres. Ginny, Ron et Harry durent monter encore deux volées de marches avant de dénicher des fauteuils vides. Quelques passagers tournèrent la tête en les voyant, mais ils revinrent très vite à leurs occupations.

Le bus repartit en évitant, ou plutôt en étant évité, par deux réverbères et trois poubelles, puis emprunta sa trajectoire de corde personnelle dans un **BANG** sonore. Ron se retrouva par terre à cause du contre-coup, et Harry entendit monter de sa valise une quantité impressionnante de jurons bien salés, heureusement assourdis par les épaisseurs de vêtements. Salazar n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

Les sursauts, cahots, fracas et chutes se succédèrent pendant deux heures environ, éparpillant les bagages, libérant les animaux de compagnie qu'il fallut ensuite récupérer à travers tout le véhicule, et rendant tous les passagers plus ou moins verdâtres. La nommée Dumarais, pourtant déjà victime de la conduite très particulière de Mr Danlmur deux ans auparavant, si Harry se souvenait bien, rééditait la session nauséeuse, et finit par descendre dans une suite de gargouillis et de hoquets fort peu ragoûtants. Ron n'était pas loin de l'imiter.

- Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Ce sera balai ou transplanage. Ça coûte moins cher. Et ça rend moins malade.

Son calvaire prit fin rapidement après cela, car le bus magique atterrit enfin dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, envoyant contre les murs des gerbes de neige boueuse. Le véhicule remonta péniblement la route jusqu'au grand portail de Poudlard et s'arrêta dans un désagréable couinement de freins usagés.

Ron soupira de soulagement en descendant du bus, tandis que Tonks et Lupin déchargeaient les bagages.

- Bon trimestre à tous, et bossez bien ! leur lança gaiement la jeune auror avant de remonter à bord de la machine infernale.

Lupin leur serra gravement la main et finit par Harry.

- Il faut impérativement que tu apprennes à protéger ton esprit, d'accord ? Ne prends pas ces leçons à la légère. Tout le monde y tient.

- Ouais, répondit Harry. Surtout me mettez pas la pression...

Lupin sourit et lui mit une petite tape sur la joue. Puis il lança un dernier salut et se dirigea vers le bus. Harry regarda le véhicule faire un demi-tour maladroit devant les grilles avant de reprendre la route et de disparaître dans un jaillissement d'étincelles violettes.

Il saisit la poignée de sa valise et entama la remontée vers le château. La route était couverte de verglas et les apprentis sorciers peinèrent un long moment avant de pouvoir gagner la chaleur du château. Harry prenait le chemin des sous-sols quand Ginny l'arrêta.

- Hmm ?

- Je te rappelle, à tout hasard, que nous aurons bientôt une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et tu veux que j'y aille avec toi ? Pas de problème, assura Harry.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux, puis sourit largement, et partit en chantonnant en direction de son dortoir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte qu'il se rappela que ladite prochaine sortie tombait **le 14 février... **

# #

La salle commune des vert et argent était bondée, remplie d'élèves qui échangeaient des souvenirs de vacances. Harry repéra très rapidement ses comparses, qui avaient tous passé les congés hors d'Angleterre, sous des cieux plus cléments à en juger par leur mine éclatante. Ils furent naturellement très intéressés par toute l'affaire Weasley. Quant aux leçons d'occlumencie, ils les jugèrent tous de la plus haute importance.

En fin de soirée, alors que le reste de la maison allait se coucher pour affronter les cours du lendemain, Harry replaça la statuette de Salazar dans sa cachette du souterrain, près de la fraction de baguette que Sarah y avait laissée.

- Bonnes écoutes.

- Merci. Gniah ! J'adore ce travail...

# #

Le lendemain matin vit la routine reprendre, en apparence. Durant le cours de potions, Rogue s'arrangea, Merlin seul savait comment, à faire passer un mot à Harry lui enjoignant de venir à sa première leçon d'occlumencie avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Le garçon trouva la demande surprenante, mais le soir venu, il enfila le vêtement enchanté pour filer vers le bureau de son directeur dans le donjon.

La porte était légèrement entrouverte, et Harry se faufila à l'intérieur, puis referma le battant. Il n'y avait apparemment personne dans le bureau, aussi se débarrassa-t-il de la cape, aux aguets.

Rogue émergea de la pièce d'à côté, une petite bassine de pierre entre les mains. Harry reconnut la pensine qu'il avait découverte quelques mois auparavant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir, Potter. Asseyez-vous, dit le maître des potions en désignant une chaise.

Harry prit place tandis que Rogue déposait la pensine sur son bureau, puis prenait place sur son siège habituel.

- Bien. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je vais tâcher de vous apprendre à fermer votre esprit à tout visiteur indésirable. Que ce soit le seigneur des ténèbres ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry décida de jouer la carte de la détente et leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est un adepte de la lecture de pensées, monsieur ?

- Oui, grinça Rogue. Permettez-moi de rectifier une petite incorrection, ceci dit. Le terme de "lecture des pensées" est une simplification utilisée par les Moldus pour décrire le processus, qui s'apparenterait plutôt à des fouilles archéologiques. Un esprit est constitué de plusieurs couches : les souvenirs immédiats, une case pour les tâches répétitives, les idées superficielles, les souvenirs plus anciens... Les sorciers versés dans l'art de la legilimencie explorent ces couches les unes après les autres pour y trouver ce qu'ils recherchent. La discipline complémentaire, l'occlumencie, consiste à barrer l'accès au contenu de l'esprit, à dissocier – temporairement – les émotions des souvenirs. Des émotions fortes attirent un legilimens aussi puissamment qu'une carcasse fait venir les charognards.

- Est-ce que V... Jedusor aurait moyen de savoir ce que je fais en ce moment ? demanda Harry.

- Très peu probable, assura Rogue. Poudlard est entouré de nombreuses défenses magiques et vous êtes loin de lui. Bien que votre lien facilite les choses, le contact visuel est quasi essentiel dans cet exercice. Et de surcroît, vous êtes éveillé.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Pendant le sommeil, l'esprit ne fait plus vraiment la différence entre le réel et l'imaginaire. Il pourrait mettre une intrusion sur le compte d'un rêve. Une personne bien réveillée peut sentir l'attaque. Surtout, il faut bien le dire, que Jedusor ne brille pas par sa subtilité dans ce domaine. Vous avez un peu l'impression de vous faire piétiner par un troupeau de buffles.

- D'accord. Mais... Ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit-là n'y ressemblait pas. Pourquoi vouloir mettre fin à cela ? Je ne dis pas ce ça me plaît beaucoup, mais c'est utile, non ? Si je n'avais pas vu Mr Weasley se faire mordre, il serait sûrement mort dans ce couloir...

- Sans doute, admit Rogue. Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Jusqu'ici, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait l'existence de ce lien, et j'ose espérer que vous avez reçu ses pensées sans aller les chercher. Mais la situation a changé. Il s'est rendu compte de votre lien à Noël, quand vous avez eu cette vision. Maintenant, votre esprit est un nouveau front qu'il peut tenter d'attaquer. Il pourrait profiter d'un état de faiblesse momentanée, ou de votre sommeil, pour aller à la pêche aux informations, ou diriger votre corps et vous posséder pour de bon, comme il l'a fait il y a trois ans avec Miss Weasley. S'il s'était douté plus tôt que vous partageriez ses pensées, il aurait trouvé un autre rituel pour revenir dans notre monde.

Harry frémit à cette nouvelle et hocha lentement la tête.

- Il fait déjà agir Nagini comme il le souhaite.

- Ça, pointa Rogue, c'est un peu différent. S'agissant d'un animal, c'est un emprunt. Mais vous avez raison, le principe est le même. Vous avez vu par les yeux du serpent parce le seigneur des ténèbres le guidait à ce moment-là. Bon, assez parlé, nous allons procéder à un petit essai. Sortez votre baguette, vous pourrez l'utiliser au début pour me repousser. Après, si tout se passe bien, vous n'en aurez plus besoin. D'abord, une petite formalité...

Rogue posa sa propre baguette sur sa tempe et la retira lentement, des filaments argentés de pensées accrochés au bout. Il les déposa délicatement dans la pensine, puis renouvela l'opération.

- Eh ! protesta Harry. C'est de la triche ! Et si moi, j'ai des trucs que je n'ai pas envie de montrer ?

- Oui, en effet, je triche, répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Si vous tenez absolument à protéger votre mémoire, il va falloir bûcher, Potter. Cela devrait vous faire une bonne motivation, hmm ?

- Ouais, ouais... grommela Harry en prenant sa baguette. Et maintenant ?

- Je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans votre esprit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai pas de casse. Je sais que vous pouvez résister au moins partiellement à l'imperium, alors faites la même chose pour commencer.

- D'a... d'accord, marmonna Harry, pas plus rassuré que ça.

- Bien ; alors à trois. Un, deux, trois. _Legilimens__._

L'impression déjà familière de soudaine légèreté l'envahit. Des images commencèrent à défiler. Il avait cinq ans et il regardait son cousin pédaler sur un beau vélo tout neuf offert par Pétunia. Il avait neuf ans et cette saleté de Molaire le poursuivait dans le jardin. Il avait onze ans, et le choixpeau lui expliquait la petite blague qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait treize ans, et Sarah lui montrait une poupée de chiffon ornée d'une mèche blond pâle... Oh là ! Ça, il valait mieux que Rogue ne le voit pas. Danger !

Il revint dans le monde réel assis par terre, sans même avoir le début de la plus petite idée de la façon dont il était arrivé là. Il se redressa lentement. Quand ses yeux parvinrent au bord du bureau, il vit Rogue entrain d'ôter quelques traces de cendre sur le mur derrière lui.

- Des cubes de feu, hein ?

- Oups... J'ai pensé à Sarah, et comme c'est elle qui nous les a appris...

- Intéressante association. En tout cas, ce n'était pas trop mal pour un début, dit Rogue en regardant la pierre partiellement fondue. J'ai vu quelques images par intermittence, mais vous avez réussi à me déconcentrer. Ce n'est pas mal du tout. Prenez quelques minutes pour relâcher votre esprit et remettre vos idées en place, puis nous recommencerons.

Harry se rassit pour respirer calmement. Se dire qu'il n'avait pas été trop ridicule pour sa première tentative le mettait de bonne humeur. Comment empêcher un curieux d'aller visiter sa mémoire ? En attirant son attention sur autre chose ?

Rogue reprit sa baguette.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un, deux trois. _Legilimens_.

Harry regardait un vif d'or faire des zigzags. Il ne pensait qu'à la course chaotique de la petite balle dorée. Il la faisait aller à gauche, à droite... Puis soudain la bille de métal se figea en l'air et il vit Quirrell debout au milieu des tribunes, qui marmonnait des incantations. Le même Quirrell regardait le miroir du Rised. Le miroir devenait une porte. Une porte noire au fond d'un couloir...

- Ouaps !

Harry venait de perdre l'équilibre. Et se retrouva de nouveau par terre. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les genoux n'avait aucune importance. Il avait enfin compris quelque chose.

- Pas mal, cette idée de vif, commentait Rogue. Mais le quidditch semble mener à des souvenirs désagréables. Je vous conseille de trouver une autre diversion. Ce sera... votre devoir à rendre la semaine prochaine. Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Il est inutile de vous fatiguer plus, ce serait contre-productif. Et de toute façon...

- Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de dormir, quoi que puissent raconter les rumeurs, compléta Harry.

- Quoi, celle du vampire est toujours en circulation ?

Harry regarda ailleurs, embarrassé.

- Faut croire...

Rogue haussa les épaule.

- Après tout, si ça peut leur faire plaisir... Entraînez-vous pendant les jours qui viennent. Je saurai si vous vous êtes exercé.

- Compris, promit Harry. Je vais travailler.

Il partit vers les quartiers de Serpentard, peu pressé d'y retrouver Malefoy et ses guignols. Par chance, la clique (hélas plus nombreuse qu'avant les vacances) qui l'entourait n'était nulle part en vue. Il n'y avait dans la salle commune que des têtes amies, ou du moins neutres. Théodore, Blaise et Sarah le pressèrent de questions dès qu'il fut à portée.

- C'était comment ?

- Étrange, dit Harry après un instant de réflexion. Il a dit que ça ressemblait à l'imperium, et c'est assez vrai. Il m'a dit de travailler à une tactique de diversion pour le prochain cours. En tout cas, je sais enfin d'où viennent ces rêves de porte au fond d'un couloir sans fenêtre que j'ai depuis des mois. C'est bel et bien au département des mystères, juste à côté des anciennes salles d'audience, au dernier niveau du ministère. Si Voldemort veut une prophétie, elle est enregistrée et gardée quelque part dans cette zone. Maintenant, ce serait chouette de savoir comment l'endroit est gardé. Il ne doit pas y avoir que des sorciers pour le surveiller, mais aussi un paquet de maléfices franchement vicieux.

- On peut toujours essayer, dit Sarah d'un ton profondément sceptique. Salazar nous a appris des choses, lui aussi. Il a écouté une conversation entre Dumbledore et notre vieil ami le choixpeau. Outre le fait que Dumbledore n'est soudain plus très sûr que les cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue soient une bonne idée – ce qui amuse beaucoup le choixpeau – nous savons désormais pourquoi l'ami Sturgis Podmore a été envoyé à Azakaban. Il a été pincé alors qu'il tentait de s'introduire dans notre fameux département. Il a purgé un peu plus de la moitié de sa peine, et d'après ce que le vieux a raconté, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu le pousser à jouer les cambrioleurs.

- Imperium, dirent Théodore et Blaise en même temps.

- Sans aucun doute, approuva Sarah. Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai des plans de cours à préparer.

- Et moi, dit Blaise, je vais donner un coup de main aux jumeaux. Ils ont sortis une nouvelle invention, un genre de chapeau qui te rend invisible, ou un truc comme ça. Faut que je voie comment on peut améliorer le sortilège. A demain.

- Attendez, dit Harry. J'ai encore une dernière chose.

Sarah et Blaise s'interrompirent.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a demandé ces cours : Voldemort a compris pour le coup des rêves. Il risque de m'attaquer de l'intérieur.

Il y eu un inconfortable silence.

Ce fut Sarah qui le rompit enfin.

- Euh, dans ce cas, il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne saches **pas** ce qu'il veut savoir, après tout. Ce serait comme récupérer un trésor dans un donj' et se le faire arracher des mains à la sortie. On a presque évité cette erreur pour la pierre philosophale, autant ne pas la commettre pour cette prophétie.

- Presque ? demanda Blaise

- On a poursuivi Quirrell jusqu'au miroir, mais c'est Harry qui a obtenu la pierre et s'est fait attaquer, rappela Théo.

- Je vois.

La discussion tourna court et Blaise s'éloigna en même temps que Sarah, car Malefoy et une demi-douzaine de ses suivants venaient de revenir dans la salle commune. Le groupe bruyant s'installa près d'une des cheminées jumelles en détaillant les magnifiques vacances qu'ils avaient passées dans des endroits forcément luxueux. Les autres étudiants qui traînaient encore dans la salle quittèrent leurs sièges et gagnèrent leurs dortoirs sans faire de commentaires. Tant qu'on peut éviter le conflit...

Harry alla rapidement se coucher. Sa première incursion dans le domaine de l'esprit l'avait laissé très fatigué. Avant d'éteindre sa lampe, et malgré les interdictions répétées d'utiliser des sortilèges en dehors des salles de classe, il entoura son lit d'une bulle de silence. La première fois qu'il avait eu une vision, par chance, Malefoy était absent, mais à présent que le nobliau était revenu, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Harry souffrait d'une migraine épouvantable, comme si on lui fendait la tête en deux.

Et pourtant, il était très heureux. Il ressentait une joie immense. Quelque chose de grand venait de se produire, quelque chose qui le mettait d'une humeur radieuse...

Non, tout cela ne lui appartenait pas. Il tenta de se dégager, mais c'était comme de vouloir s'extraire d'un marécage. Il se débattit un long moment, tentant de se concentrer sur un souvenir fort comme le lui avait appris Rogue, avant d'émerger enfin, le souffle court, la tête comme chauffée à blanc.

Sa bulle de silence avait tenu. Goyle était entrain de ronfler à quelques mètres et ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour mettre Voldemort d'aussi bonne humeur ?


	25. La Grande Evasion

Bonjour les lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël un peu en retard, et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Amusez-vous bien, et un excellent 2013 à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : la Grande Évasion<strong>

Harry sut très vite ce qui avait mis Voldemort dans une joie aussi démente. La nouvelle tomba dès le lendemain matin.

A la table du petit déjeuner, Sarah était – comme toujours – environnée d'une nuée de journaux, de papiers et d'enveloppes, et lorsqu'il arriva, elle lui mit la Gazette sous le nez sans commentaire. Le visage qu'elle arborait l'en dispensait, de toute façon.

La première page était remplie par dix photos, neuf hommes et une femme. Les personnages s'agitaient ; certains semblaient trouver le temps long, d'autres toisaient les lecteurs avec une infinie arrogance. Chacun de ces portraits était accompagné d'une légende décrivant les crimes commis par les sorciers représentés.

Le premier de la série était Antonin Dolohov, un type au visage chevalin, condamné à perpétuité pour le meurtre des frères Prewett. Ainsi, c'était cet homme qui avait abattu les oncles de Ron et Ginny...

A côté, la photo suivante montrait Augustus Rookwood, un sorcier à la figure dévorée de variole, qui regardait d'un air barbé le cadre de son image, bouclé à vie pour avoir transmis des informations secrètes à l'ennemi.

Ensuite, un visage que Harry connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu et revu à Grimmauld Place : les cheveux épais, les paupières lourdes et la moue dédaigneuse de Bellatrix Lestrange. Après elle venaient son mari et son beau-frère, tous deux condamnés pour les mêmes crimes qu'elle. Rodolphus avait une mine de rat, songea Harry. Il était plutôt petit, très mince et le regard fuyant. Rabastan, par contraste, faisait figure d'ours.

Au-dessus de ce trombinoscope du crime s'étalait un titre en gros caractères :

**É****VASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN**

**LE MINIST****È****RE CRAINT QUE BLACK NE SOIT LE "POINT DE RALLIEMENT" D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS**

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna Théodore. Ils ressortent leur vieille lubie de Sirius Black pour expliquer ce m... bourbier ?

- Tschh... C'est pas demain la veille qu'ils abandonneront la fatwa qu'ils ont mis sur lui. Continuons à lire, ça risque d'être instructif, le coupa Sarah.

_Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban. _

_Recevant les reporters dans son bureau personnel, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance_ (Apparemment pas assez) s_'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus_ (J'ose pas imaginer sa réaction).

_"Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu_ (Non, en fait vous êtes dans la situation inverse)_, nous a déclaré le ministre Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que les deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport _(Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas lire...) _Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur_ (Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy) _et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être jamais échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces_ (En étant supposément en cavale ? Très crédible...)._ Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black, qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef_ (Si c'était pas si désolant, j'en rirais). _Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir _(A savoir pas grand-chose) _pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grand vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés_ (Enfin une mesure de bon sens...).

- Et tant qu'on y est, grogna Sarah, pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer une copie du Top 100 des Trucs à Faire quand on est Seigneur du Mal ? Ils ont déjà quartier libre pour faire ce qu'ils veulent, on ne les cherche pas au bon endroit, c'est vrai, il ne reste plus qu'à leur filer un mode d'emploi pour leur éviter de faire des erreurs comme la première fois, et ce sera parfait.

- Et pour couvrir leur incompétence, ils inventent encore des salades, soupira Blaise. C'est pas comme si Fudge allait reconnaître d'un seul coup qu'il avait tort et que pour une fois, le vieux schnock avait raison, et que les détraqueurs ont retourné ce qui leur tient lieu de veste.

- Grmbl... fit Sarah. Continuons à lire... Alors, actualités économiques, que dalle. International, bla bla bla... Mais y'a rien là-dedans ! Ils savent qu'il y a une planète en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne, à la Gazette ?

- Ne te fatigue pas, souffla Blaise. Par expérience, je sais que les sorciers de l'île font partie des plus arriérés qui soient. Le continent est beaucoup plus moderne. Chez eux, c'est Ombrage qui serait saquée à la première occasion.

- Quand est-ce qu'on émigre ?

Harry songea que cette option revêtait de plus en plus de charme à ses yeux. Peu d'élèves lisaient le journal, à l'exception de Luna et Padma chez les Serdaigle, et de Granger et du clan Weasley chez les Gryffondor. Par contre, tous les professeurs semblaient avoir déjà étudié l'article et en discutaient à leur tablée. Chourave avait appuyé le quotidien contre une bouteille de ketchup pour lire plus à son aise, et Sinistra sur son pichet de jus de citrouille. Sans surprise, Rogue avait déjà transformé son exemplaire en une série d'allume-feu pour son prochain cours, l'air profondément blasé.

- Et qu'en dit le crapaud ? susurra Lucy Zabini entre deux bouchées d'œuf sur le plat.

- Elle massacre son porridge tout en regardant le vieux et McGonagall comme si c'était eux qui avaient donné les clefs d'Azkaban aux types en cavale... ou qu'ils avaient trafiqué la Gazette d'aujourd'hui pour répandre de fausses rumeurs, répondit Théodore. En tout cas, ce qui se passe ce matin ne lui plaît pas du tout. Rien d'étonnant à ça, ceci dit. Le monde n'est pas aussi rose qu'elle le voudrait.

- Faits divers... marmonna Sarah. Tiens ? Un macchabée qui sort de l'ordinaire. Quelqu'un connaît Broderick Moroz ?

- Ouais, approuva Harry. Il était dans le mour... la section des cas désespérés de Sainte-Mangouste. Incapable de parler ni rien. Il est mort ?

- Yep, et assez bizarrement... Quelqu'un lui aurait offert une plante en pot qui s'est avérée être un Filet du Diable...

- On s'en souvient, de celui-là, commenta Harry.

- Semblerait que même petit, ce soit déjà dangereux. Il a étranglé Moroz.

- Une plante agressive qui tente de tuer tous ceux qui la touchent, ça passe difficilement inaperçu, n'est-ce pas ? dit Sarah d'un ton sinistre. C'est le cadeau idéal pour les gens qui ont été témoins de choses pas nettes et qui commencent à recouvrer la santé. Don Corleone aurait fait des bassesses pour en avoir une bouture.

Les membres de l'équipe s'entre-regardèrent.

- Voldemort : un, phénix : zéro, commenta platement Zabini. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important, ce type ?

- Attends, je demande à l'encyclopédie sur pattes, intervint Sarah.

Elle produisit de nouveau son petit miroir de poche et envoya une série de signaux lumineux en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Bientôt, de brefs éclats lui répondirent.

- Langue de plomb, traduisit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Ce sont des gars qui travaillent au département des mystères. Décidément, il insiste... Bon, faut que je vous laisse, on a des choses à régler.

Les garçons la regardèrent partir d'un air perplexe. Daphné Greengrass leur fit signe de laisser tomber, avec un petit sourire indulgent. Puis Hagrid arriva sur ces entrefaites, le visage encore violacé, la mine guère réjouie. Il leur fit un grand signe de la main, mais pas longtemps car son épaule semblait elle aussi le faire souffrir. Il alla ensuite parler à Ron et Ginny, et Harry remarqua leurs visages indignés. Ombrage avait encore dû mettre son vilain nez plat dans les affaires du garde-chasse.

# #

Les jours suivants furent à la limite du supportable. Sarah complotait sans rien dire, et tous les autres n'avaient que l'évasion à la bouche. La mort affreuse du malheureux Moroz ne troublait personne, en admettant que quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore s'en fût aperçu. Des histoires fabuleuses commencèrent à circuler : la cabane hurlante servait de cachette aux évadés, ils allaient attaquer Poudlard avec Black... Harry finit par se décider à en parler à Sirius, surtout pour le dissuader de venir au château, et déballa l'objet que lui avait confié son parrain. Il s'agissait d'un petit miroir à main, accompagné d'une notice indiquant son mode de fonctionnement. Harry l'essaya à plusieurs reprises, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Dépité, il enfouit le miroir au fond de sa valise, sous la garde du livre des monstres. Seul Salazar parvint à lui apporter un peu de nouveau.

- Dumbledore pense que Moroz a été victime de Lucius Malefoy et d'un sortilège de confusion puissant. Normal, c'est le seul mangemort qui peut fréquenter régulièrement le département des mystères. Il a dû vouloir obliger le bonhomme à lui rapporter la prophétie, mais il y est allé un peu fort. De ton côté, ça va comment ?

- Moi, c'est correct. Mais depuis que le club des dix s'est fait la malle, ceux qui ont eu des proches tués ou blessés par ces malades sont littéralement harcelés par les autres élèves. Bones est au bord de la dépression, Ginny et ses frères vont exploser d'ici peu, et ainsi de suite... Oh, et Neville a déjà envoyé un livre à la tête d'un idiot qui lui posait des questions sur ses parents.

- Londubat a fait ça ? s'étouffa Salazar. Eh ben...

- Mais tout de même... Ça commence à réfléchir. Pas mal d'étudiants ne croient pas vraiment à ce que raconte la Gazette.

- Et ils se disent que finalement, p'têt' bien que le jeune Tom est de retour parmi nous, c'est ça ? Mais c'est parfait, ricana Salazar. Bientôt, le crapaud va avoir du mal à gérer ses relations publiques.

- Elle flique tout le monde, répliqua Harry. Ça va pas être simple d'aborder le sujet sans l'avoir sur le dos. Quelqu'un t'a parlé de son nouveau décret ?

- Oui, le jeune Zabini. C'est pas triste, grogna le petit homme de bois.

En effet, le crapaud (pardon à tous les batraciens) avait tout récemment fait très fort avec un énième décret d'éducation, qui figurait désormais en bonne place sur tous les tableaux d'affichage.

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

_Il est à présent interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves _

_toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner. _

_Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro 26._

Traduction en langage non-administratif : si vous tenez à votre paye, bouclez-la.

Nombre d'apprentis sorciers de toutes maisons s'étaient emparés de cet oukase pour en faire un vaste sujet de blagues. Lee Jordan avait démarré les hostilités en signalant à Ombrage qu'en vertu de cette nouvelle règle, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas mettre une colle aux jumeaux Weasley qui jouaient à la Bataille Explosive pendant son cours, puisque ce jeu n'avait rien à voir avec la défense. Le pauvre Lee fit rapidement connaissance avec la plume d'Ombrage, en dépit des menaces de Dumbledore et de McGonagall. La vieille Écossaise vit rouge après cela, récupéra l'objet du délit avec un accio bien placé, et le mit sous les verrous... quelque part où l'on n'en entendrait plus parler. Le gag suivant fut offert par un Serdaigle pendant un cours d'astronomie. Le garçon, d'origine moldue, était arrivé avec un élastique à boucles qu'il avait fixé sur un créneau de la tour, et s'apprêtait à sauter quand ses camarades l'arrêtèrent. Il répondit paisiblement que le saut à l'élastique n'avait aucun rapport avec l'astronomie et qu'en conséquence le professeur Sinistra ne pouvait pas lui interdire de le pratiquer ou l'avertir que c'était dangereux. Une fois que Rogue lui eut expliqué le principe de ce sport étrange, Sinistra parut décidée à tenter elle-même l'expérience.

Les victimes suivantes de la politique soviét... de rigueur du ministère furent Hagrid et Trelawney.

Ombrage semblait déterminée à faire passer sa frustration sur ceux qu'elle jugeait être les maillons faibles du corps enseignant. Leurs cours voyaient désormais quotidiennement la présence de l'insupportable fonctionnaire qui prenait des notes, interrompait, posait des questions pointues. A la surprise générale, Trelawney encaissait le choc mieux qu'Hagrid, bien que Harry l'eût déjà croisée dans les couloirs, la démarche peu assurée et sentant l'alcool presque autant que Sirius. Beaucoup de gens paraissaient croire que le courage pouvait se trouver au fond d'une bouteille... Mais l'astrologue se cramponnait fermement à son poste. En fait, ses cours n'avaient jamais été aussi intéressants. De son côté, Hagrid avait bien retenu les leçons d'Hermione et Sarah, et n'amenait plus que des créatures relativement inoffensives, à l'exception d'un Croup, animal ressemblant fortement à un fox-terrier, et souvent employé à la chasse aux Moldus. Un élève suggéra par voie d'affichage d'en offrir un à Ombrage, sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'arbre généalogique de la dame. Par bonheur pour celui ou celle qui avait commis cette proposition, il ou elle demeura anonyme.

# #

Si Ombrage mettait les bouchées doubles pour parvenir à ses fins, elle n'était pas la seule. Les étudiants de l'A.P. travaillaient eux aussi d'arrache-pied pour améliorer leurs résultats en défense. Même les Poufsouffle les plus indécis faisaient des progrès appréciables. Il semblait que l'annonce de l'évasion avait mis de la dynamite dans leur moteur personnel. Quant à Londubat... Harry se disait que dans très peu de temps, Rogue allait se douter de quelque chose. Neville n'avait plus rien cassé ni fondu en potions depuis des jours. Il ne bégayait presque plus et se défendait avec énergie à chaque nouvelle session de l'A.P. Certains avaient carrément demandé à Harry de ne plus l'avoir comme partenaire, pour éviter de valser à l'autre bout de la salle sur demande.

Sur le front de l'occlumencie, Harry commençait à être satisfait de ses leçons. Il rêvait un peu moins souvent du fameux couloir, et Voldemort ne s'était plus manifesté. Pour le moment. Sarah insista à plusieurs reprises pour avoir des détails sur ces cours, mais après que Rogue eût assuré que son art n'était malheureusement pas une protection suffisante contre les dragons, elle oublia l'idée. Elle avait par ailleurs beaucoup trop de devoirs pour consacrer ne fût-ce qu'une heure à maîtriser la fermeture de son esprit. En dépit d'un faible nombre d'options, Sarah croulait sous les parchemins à rendre, et il en allait de même pour tous ses condisciples. Harry se demandait comment les enseignants pouvaient s'imaginer qu'un niveau de stress record et des nuits sans sommeil constituaient une saine préparation à une semaine d'examens...

# #

Le mois de février arriva sans crier gare, et le 14 se rapprochait à une vitesse inquiétante. Harry avait beau se dire que Ginny n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour les petits riens qui formaient la plus grande part de la vie sociale des autres filles, il préféra ne rien laisser au hasard, et s'habilla très soigneusement lorsque la Saint-Valentin pointa le bout de son nez par les fenêtres. Par chance, Ombrage ne partageait pas les idées de Lockhart sur cette journée, et la décoration du réfectoire avait conservé sa sobriété habituelle. Juste avant d'entrer, il repéra Hermione et Sarah qui épluchaient un courrier, l'air très satisfaites.

- Tiens, Harry, tu tombes à pic, lança gaiement Cobbyte. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

- Je suis déjà pris, prévint-il en riant.

- Avec Ginny, je sais, coupa Sarah. C'est pas grave, elle pourra participer aussi. Tu peux venir aux Trois Balais vers midi ? Discrètement ?

- Pas de problème. Mais pourq...

- Pas ici. Les murs ont de **TR****È****S** grandes oreilles.

Harry renonça à poser des questions. Il avait pris l'habitude, à présent, de faire ce que Sarah disait sans demander de détails, puisqu'elle ne les donnerait pas avant d'avoir mis son plan à exécution.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombres et Harry fila hors du réfectoire pour attendre Ginny hors de la cohue.

Elle arriva avec un grand sourire, chaudement enveloppée d'une longue écharpe, d'un manteau de laine et de gants, mais elle avait pensé à mettre dans ses cheveux flamboyants la barrette ornée de pierres vertes qu'il lui avait achetée pour le bal de Noël l'année précédente.

- Salut, lança-t-elle joyeusement. On descend ?

- A vos ordres, miss, répondit Harry en s'inclinant devant elle.

Rusard visa leurs autorisations de sortie et ils furent enfin libres. Tandis qu'ils avançaient sur l'allée menant au portail, Ginny jeta un regard navré vers le terrain de quidditch.

- Quand je pense que Ron et les nouveaux batteurs doivent s'entraîner aujourd'hui...

- Non, sérieux ? Angelina exagère un peu, je trouve, compatit Harry.

- Oui... En plus, je crois que Ron s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard. S'il a de la veine, il aura encore cette après-midi pour se rattraper.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Pas dit. Je finirai bien par le découvrir.

Les grilles franchies, ils descendirent la route de terre vers le village. D'autres couples prenaient le même chemin en bavardant, et Harry s'amusa à les détailler. Sans surprise, Blaise emmenait Padma Patil avec lui d'un air conquérant. Théodore n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui chagrina son camarade. Ceci dit, peut-être s'était-il trouvé un rendez-vous dans un endroit plus discret. Ginny ricana quand ils furent dépassés par Malefoy et Parkinson, puis par Cho Chang et Michael Corner.

- Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour se consoler, remarqua aigrement la Gryffondor.

- Eh, oublie-la un peu, coupa Harry. Où veux-tu aller ?

Ginny réfléchit un instant.

- Commençons par faire les magasins. Ensuite, nous pourrons toujours aller aux Trois Balais.

Harry soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Granger et Sarah nous y mijotaient quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Harry déchanta.

Ils parcoururent le village en tous sens, explorant les nouvelles inventions de Zonko et de Honeydukes. Des affiches avaient été collées sur les vitrines, comme du temps où Sirius était l'ennemi public numéro un. La différence majeure était que les détraqueurs brillaient par leur absence. Comment avouer qu'ils avaient échappé au contrôle du ministère ?

La pluie commença à tomber alors que le tandem sortait de chez Derviche et Bang.

- Café, décréta Ginny.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre en direction des Trois Balais.

Le décor avait été changé pour l'occasion, mais sans fanfreluches ou renfort de peinture rose. C'était tant mieux, car le Serpentard n'aurait pas toléré de déjeuner dans une réplique du bureau d'Ombrage. Quelques semis de confetti assez discrets ornaient les tables et le comptoir où Rosmerta s'activait, vêtue d'une robe fuchsia qui se repérait de loin. Point de Sarah en vue, mais Théodore, en pleine discussion dans un coin avec une fille blonde dont on ne voyait que la longue crinière pâle. Puis Harry entraperçut une boucle d'oreille en forme de **bolet**...

Les deux apprentis sorciers s'installèrent à une table éloignée de la porte et commandèrent deux bièraubeurres en attendant l'heure de déjeuner. Puis ils commencèrent à parler. Quidditch, A.P., Ombrage, les sujets ne manquaient pas, et c'était parfait pour Harry, qui se sentait aussi adroit que Londubat lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aborder les sentiments qu'il vouait à l'orageuse rouquine assise en face de lui. Il ne voyait pas comment traduire en mots l'impression de libération qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec elle, comme si tous les soucis, cette histoire de prophétie et Voldemort avaient cessé d'exister.

Malheureusement, sa petite bulle éclata brusquement quand Hagrid entra dans le pub pour prendre un verre. Le garde-chasse vint directement à leur table et Ginny se retint tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel. La figure tuméfiée d'Hagrid était parfaite, il est vrai, pour vous enlever toute idée de rendez-vous galant pendant un moment. Par chance, il ne resta que le temps de leur souhaiter une aussi bonne journée que possible, avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un énorme travail qui l'attendait, et des histoires de famille à régler. Les deux ados le regardèrent partir avec ahurissement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote encore, mais j'espère bien qu'il ne va pas nous l'amener en cours. Ou alors j'abandonne son option l'année prochaine, prévint Ginny.

- C'est ce que j'ai prévu de toute façon, décréta Harry. Si j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre des choses sur les créatures magiques, ce sera à la bibliothèque, et sans attraper la mort sous la pluie.

Ginny approuva gravement.

# #

Ils causaient encore de petits riens, des dernières trouvailles de Fred et George et des écoutes de Salazar, quand Hermione et Sarah les rejoignirent, traînant avec elles la dernière personne qu'Harry avait envie de voir, ce jour-là comme les autres : Rita Skeeter.

Voyant cet étrange équipage, Théodore et Luna quittèrent leur table et se rapprochèrent.

- Vous êtes en avance, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Quelqu'un pensait avoir flairé un bon scoop, ricana Sarah.

- Si j'avais su que vous rencontriez cette bonne femme, grommela Harry, j'aurais pensé à ramener une bouteille d'insecticide...

Rita lui jeta un œil passablement inquiet, avant de prendre place à la table la plus éloignée de la porte, toujours encadrée par les deux filles. Harry s'assit à son tour, ainsi que ses trois autres comparses. Rita semblait dévorée de curiosité à l'égard de Ginny et sa main se dirigea vers l'ouverture de son sac, mais le regard noir de Granger lui ôta toute envie d'écrire pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ? demanda Harry, en regardant plus spécifiquement Sarah.

Celle-ci se fendit d'un sourire... diabolique.

- Il se trouve que nous avons eu une idée, Granger et moi, pour assurer un minimum de couverture médiatique à ton histoire. Enfin... Granger m'a donné les moyens d'assurer une couverture médiatique à cette affaire, pour être plus exacte.

Elle coula un regard narquois en direction de Rita Skeeter, laquelle semblait avoir bien du mal à contenir ses envies meurtrières vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Simple, décréta Sarah. Si Miss Rita ici présente ne t'écoute pas et ne prend pas la peine de réaliser une entrevue dans les règles de l'art pour la faire publier, nous envoyons sur-le-champ un courrier au ministère pour leur signaler qu'il y a un animagus de scarabée non déclaré qui se balade dans la nature. Et nous leur disons aussi où la trouver.

Rita parut sur le point d'étouffer. Le cramoisi de son visage allait très mal avec les restes de son ancienne gloire, songea Harry. Ses lunettes rose vif avaient perdu quelques-unes de leurs fausses pierres, ses ongles n'étaient plus si soignés, pas plus que sa coiffure, que la laque avait désertée. Sa robe n'avait pas dû voir un fer à repasser depuis un moment. Il ignorait combien Sarah comptait payer l'affreuse bonne femme, mais n'importe quelle somme serait sans doute la bienvenue.

- Que voulez-vous que j'écrive ? grogna-t-elle en montrant presque les dents.

- Quelque chose de plus réaliste que les salades du ministère à propos de Voldemort, répondit Hermione.

- Passez-lui une serviette, demanda Sarah, alors que Skeeter tentait d'éponger le whisky qu'elle avait répandu sur sa robe à la mention du nom de l'ennemi public numéro un.

- Vous voulez dire... un récit exclusif de ce qui s'est passé pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Théodore dissimula son sourire dans le contenu de son verre. La vieille Skeeter avait avalé l'hameçon avec la ligne et le flotteur en prime. C'était si simple de savoir par quel biais la prendre.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons en tête, confirma Hermione.

- Oh, j'imagine le titre : « Potter accuse », avec en sous-titre : « Harry Potter révèle les noms des Mangemorts qui se cachent parmi nous »... Voilà qui ferait vendre, c'est certain.

Son expression ravie mourut peu à peu tandis que les six apprentis sorciers la fixaient avec une intensité que d'aucuns auraient jugée prédatrice. Oui, même Luna Lovegood avait l'œil dur et brillant de l'emblème de sa maison en observant la journaliste.

- Mais personne ne publiera jamais une telle histoire, reprit Skeeter avec une pointe de déception.

- Rapport à la ligne officielle du parti... euh, de la Gazette, veux-je dire ? interrogea rudement Sarah. Monsieur le Ministre n'accepterait pas de voir paraître ce type d'article ?

- Évidemment, répondit Rita d'un ton hautain. Fudge contrôle ce qui passe dans le journal, et je puis vous garantir que CA ne verra jamais le jour. Et de toute façon, personne n'a envie de lire quelque chose qui présenterait Harry et Dumbledore sous un jour positif. Personne ne veut croire que Vous-savez-qui est revenu. Cette évasion a déjà suffisamment inquiété les gens. Non, si la Gazette veut vendre, elle ne fera rien de tout cela.

- A moins, bien sûr, que nous ne le fassions paraître dans un autre périodique, pointa Hermione.

Tout d'un coup, Harry comprit pourquoi Luna, que Granger ne tenait pourtant pas en grande estime, se trouvait à leur table.

- Et que suggère Miss Parfaite Je Sais Tout ? ironisa la gratte-papiers.

- Le directeur du Chicaneur a accepté de publier l'entrevue, énonça Hermione.

Skeeter faillit s'étrangler avec son whisky, toussa, émit un grognement avant de se perdre dans un éclat de rire franchement méprisant. Plusieurs clients se retournèrent vers leur petit groupe avec curiosité, voire un peu d'inquiétude.

- Le Chicaneur ! ricana-t-elle. Cette **feuille de chou** est tout juste bonne à servir de papier-toilette !

- C'est mon père qui dirige le journal, dit Luna d'un ton paisible, comme si la reine du scandale ne venait pas d'insulter le journal en question.

A voix basse, Théodore apprit à Harry que Mr Lovegood était aussi l'imprimeur, le rédacteur, le service d'abonnements et le publicitaire de son papier. En somme, une petite industrie à lui tout seul, à qui on ne pouvait reprocher, justement, que d'être si petite, et de générer aucun emploi autour d'elle, bien que le besoin s'en fît ressentir. Mais les sorciers avaient du mal à intégrer la notion de processus industriel et de production de masse.

- Enfin, puisque vous trouvez le niveau du Chicaneur si bas, vous devriez apprécier une occasion de le relever, rétorqua Granger. Voilà une première page qui risque de faire date, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Mais qui va prendre au sérieux un article publié dans ce torchon ? s'indigna Skeeter.

- Sans doute pas tout le monde, intervint Théodore, mais des gens trouveront les explications de Harry à propos du tournoi et du reste sans doute plus cohérentes que les propos lénifiants tenus par Fudge. Peu importe qu'elles soient publiés dans un... dans un journal un peu à part. Ça va leur plaire.

Rita finit son verre et réfléchit un bon moment. Puis elle ouvrit son sac et déballa son matériel.

- Et je serai payée combien pour ça ?

- Ça dépendra de la qualité de votre travail, dit sèchement Sarah. Si c'est bien fait, vous nous trouverez généreux.

Hermione parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais la Serpentard lui jeta un regard plein d'un amusement froid.

- Il ne faut jamais décourager les bonnes volontés. Prêt, Harry ?

- Autant qu'on peut l'être.

- Alors allons-y, lança Skeeter en affûtant sa plume.


	26. Vu et Imprévu

Bonsoir à tous mes lecteurs ! Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre, et bonne année à tous !

Je vous souhaite comme toujours un agréable moment en compagnie de Harry et ses comparses. Amusez-vous bien. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Vu et Imprévu<strong>

Le Chicaneur ne publierait sans doute pas l'entrevue dans sa toute prochaine édition, avait prévenu Luna. Son père travaillait pour l'heure sur un important article concernant les créatures fantastiques, et le reste passait au second plan. Blaise, volontiers paranoïaque par moments (sans atteindre les sommets de Maugrey, cependant), se demandait si papa Lovegood n'était pas à la solde du ministère, pour retarder ainsi la parution de l'entretien. Théodore opinait plutôt qu'un journaliste qui s'autofinançait, et ne dépendait donc pas dudit ministère, avait plus de latitude pour écrire ce qu'il voulait, et si ses lecteurs avaient envie de lire des histoires de bestioles bizarres et de sorciers qui montaient dans la lune, c'était leur droit.

Depuis la rencontre avec Skeeter, le garçon semblait être sorti de sa coquille. Alors que Harry était prêt à passer sous silence la présence du vieux Mr Nott parmi les partisans de Voldemort, son camarade avait au contraire lourdement insisté sur ce point. Dans l'attente des résultats de leur démarche, ils se rongeaient tous les deux les ongles.

Peu de gens étaient au courant de leur démarche, mais de ceux-là ils reçurent néanmoins un soutien sans faille. La seule qui regrettait un (tout petit) peu cette escapade journalistique était Ginny. L'entrevue avait duré si longtemps que lorsque Skeeter avait pris congé, il avait fallu rentrer au château. Pour une Saint-Valentin, c'était un peu léger, Harry devait bien en convenir, et il dut promettre de se rattraper à la prochaine occasion. Du moins, si Dean Thomas lui en laissait l'occasion. Le Gryffondor lui avait jeté des regards assassins pendant tout le dîner du 14 février, et les deux jours suivants, il ne l'avait pas mieux considéré. Harry en avait mentalement levé les yeux au plafond. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un jaloux pour compléter sa galerie des calamités... Mr Thomas ne rêvait déjà que bagarre avec les serpents depuis que, selon ses dires, Blaise Zabini avait corrompu les jumeaux Weasley. Certes, le trio infernal passait beaucoup de temps à concocter potions et sortilèges dans des recoins discrets de l'école, mais Harry, ou même Sarah, aurait été bien en peine de dire qui avait contaminé l'autre...

Et ce n'était pas le Quidditch qui allait détendre l'atmosphère chez les rouge et or. Ils s'étaient fait piler par les Poufsouffle lors de leur dernier match. Le gardien et l'attrapeuse n'avaient pas démérité, mais que faire quand ni les batteurs ni les poursuiveurs ne sont à la hauteur ? Les deux autres maisons jugèrent plus prudent de ne pas manifester leur avis sur le résultat et d'attendre que la vapeur retombât un peu. Même si Serpentard était fichtrement bien parti pour remporter la coupe cette année...

La coupe, cependant, était bien le dernier des soucis de Harry. Depuis qu'il avait été viré de l'équipe, il avait nettement plus de temps libre pour s'atteler aux montagnes de devoirs qui l'attendaient, et surtout, pour s'attaquer à l'occlumencie de Rogue. Il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment bon ou pas, mais pendant les huit semaines qui suivirent la rentrée, il ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar. Aussi, lorsqu'une nuit l'image obsédante du couloir fermé par une porte noire, revint, il fit un gros effort le lendemain matin pour en noter tous les détails. Cette fois, elle était entrouverte et laissait filtrer une lueur bleue. Le sentiment d'impatience grandissait. Il le rapporta aussi fidèlement que possible à Rogue.

# #

Harry ne savait pas encore que son directeur avait pu tirer de ce qu'il avait vu quand sa petite campagne de presse commença à porter ses fruits.

Comme toujours au petit déjeuner, la table devant Sarah était encombrée d'une pile de papiers. Elle avait la Gazette, un journal moldu, des lettres. Elle paraissait follement s'amuser. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas la seule de la tablée à lire les nouvelles avec attention. Beaucoup d'élèves souhaitaient, pour diverses raisons, en savoir plus sur les mangemorts évadés.

- Tu es dans le journal, dit Sarah sans lever le nez de son courrier, alors que Harry prenait place.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

- Ta façon de marcher. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un exemplaire du Chicaneur.

Il le déplia discrètement sous la table. La une était assez alléchante pour faire venir des lecteurs supplémentaires. Papa Lovegood s'y connaissait en publicité.

**HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN : **

**LA V****É****RIT****É**** SUR VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ET LE R****É****CIT DE SON RETOUR**

L'article s'étalait sur plusieurs pages, encadré d'histoires de l'acabit habituel sur les colonnes extérieures. Le compte-rendu de la séance occulte du cimetière, assez fidèle pour une fois, résidait entre un texte sur les tortues et une histoire d'aiguilles à tricoter légendaires.

- Attends-toi à recevoir pas mal de courrier aujourd'hui, mon vieux, murmura Théodore après avoir jeté un œil sur le périodique.

De fait, un hibou vint se poser devant Harry dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. Puis un autre. Puis encore trois, puis toute une tribu de rapaces qui se bousculaient pour distribuer leurs missives. Ses voisins triaient les lettres et chassaient les oiseaux, tandis que les plus jeunes se rapprochaient vivement pour voir de quoi il retournait. Sous le regard étonné du reste de l'école, une dizaine de Serpentard commença à éplucher le courrier tout en éjectant plumes et enveloppes déchirées qui allaient s'entasser par terre en un amas de plus en plus volumineux. Des exclamations ravies ou dépitées saluaient chaque lecture.

- Celui-là dit que tu devrais te faire soigner, dit Rena Fallstar, grognon.

- Et celle-ci est vraiment convaincue, dit Beline Urquhart en agitant une feuille.

- Le mien est plutôt partagé, grogna son frère Philip.

- Hé, celui-là est bon. « Après avoir lu votre version de l'histoire, je suis bien obligé d'admettre que la Gazette vous a traité très injustement, pour ne pas dire qu'elle a menti. Bien que je ne veuille vraiment pas croire que Vous-savez-qui soit de retour, je suis forcé de reconnaître que vous avez dit la vérité », plastronna Robert FitzRoy. Excellent ! Millie, elle dit quoi, la tienne ?

- C'est un type un peu sceptique, mais qui pense quand même que la version de la Gazette présente trop d'incohérences pour être crédible.

- Cool ! approuva Sarah. Ah, pas de chance, le mien n'est pas d'accord du tout.

Harry aperçut Malefoy qui les regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Incapable de résister à la tentation, il finit par se lever pour inspecter cet amas de missives.

- C'est du courrier de fans, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, répondit Harry avec bonne humeur. Ça te tente ? dit-il ensuite en lui tendant le Chicaneur.

Malefoy fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée d'Ombrage, que l'attroupement et les hiboux avaient fini par attirer.

- Que signifie tout ceci, Mr Potter ?

Harry garda pour lui tout commentaire visant à comparer la professeur de défense avec la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest et répondit avec le sourire.

- Des gens m'ont écrit pour réagir à un article. A propos du mois de juin dernier.

- Un article ? Quel genre d'article ?

La voix d'Ombrage se voulait menaçante, mais son timbre haut perché ne parvenait qu'à vriller les oreilles de ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre.

- Un journaliste m'a posé des questions, expliqua Harry avec un sourire angélique. La moindre des politesses était d'y répondre.

Zabini renifla bruyamment pour déguiser un début d'éclat de rire, puis plongea derrière les pages de sa Gazette. Ombrage repéra le Chicaneur sur la table, s'en empara et commença à lire la couverture. Ses gros yeux parurent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

- Vous avez osé... glapit l'enseignante. Quand avez-vous participé à cette entrevue ?

- Pendant la dernière journée à Pré-au-Lard.

- Alors il est hors de question que vous y retourniez jamais, décréta Ombrage.

Harry ne releva même pas. Les capes d'invisibilité étaient faites pour ça.

- Et votre mensonge éhonté vous vaudra une semaine de retenue.

Quelle importance, elle n'avait plus sa plume chérie...

- Et... disons cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard.

Là, c'était nettement moins drôle, même avec l'avance confortable dont disposait la maison. Un début de grognement s'éleva de la table en vert, mais dans le dos d'Ombrage, Rogue fit « non » de la tête, et les murmures de protestation s'éteignirent aussitôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, un nouveau décret fit son apparition, déclenchant une crise de joie quasi démente de la part de Sarah.

PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD

TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE _LE CHICANEUR_

SERA RENVOYÉ SUR-LE-CHAMP, CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION

NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT.

- Yeepee ! claironna Cobbyte en lisant l'affiche. Ça n'aurait pas été mieux si j'avais tenté de la manipuler pour obtenir ce type de réaction ! Interdire à un être humain de faire quelque chose sans lui expliquer pourquoi, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il le fasse. Tu vas voir que les ventes du Chicaneur vont exploser en un rien de temps !

On pouvait faire confiance à Sarah pour ce genre de prévisions. Avant la fin de la journée, l'entrevue était devenue le sujet de conversation le plus fréquent dans les couloirs. Luna fit savoir à ses comparses Serpentard qu'elle croulait sous les demandes pour des abonnements ou des bons de commande. Tout le monde lui posait des questions. Elle leur dit aussi que Théodore, en vrai gentleman qu'il était, se chargeait de lui faire des copies des pages interdites pour faire face aux exigences des étudiants, à charge pour eux de les enchanter ensuite pour ne pas se faire prendre par Ombrage.

Celle-ci passa les deux jours suivants à fouiller les affaires des élèves, mais elle ne trouva jamais que des feuilles blanches, des rouleaux de parchemin inoffensifs et de toute façon, ne pensait pas à fouiller les élèves eux-mêmes. Un journal se glissait facilement dans la ceinture, sous un pull ou une robe, sans que le damné crapaud eût jamais l'idée d'aller chercher là. Des petits malins tournèrent son manque d'imagination à leur avantage en dissimulant des exemplaires du Chicaneur dans les toilettes ou sous les coussins des fauteuils dans les salles communes.

Tout naturellement, les professeurs mirent eux aussi la main à la pâte. Le précédent décret d'éducation les réduisait au silence sur cette affaire, mais ils disposaient de bien d'autres moyens pour manifester leur désapprobation vis-à-vis d'Ombrage. Si quelqu'un soupçonna McGonagall ou Flitwick d'avoir trafiqué certains livres de défense contre les forces du mal pour en faire des comics de chez Marvel étiquetés « Entraînement pour Aurors débutants », personne ne se permit d'en faire la remarque. Serpentard regagna ses cinquante points perdus à une vitesse record pour cette maison, sans même que Rogue eût besoin de faire du zèle. Dire que les vert et argent étaient devenus populaires relevait tout de même de l'angélisme aggravé, mais au moins, ils pouvaient circuler dans les couloirs sans risquer l'embuscade à chaque tournant. En interne, certains devaient bouillir, cependant. Harry imaginait très bien ce que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle devaient penser, ainsi que leurs supporters. Leurs pères étaient nommés dans l'article, mais attaquer Harry sur ce point revenant à admettre qu'ils l'avaient lu, ils étaient contraints au mutisme, ce qui amusait beaucoup le reste de leurs condisciples. Il y avait alors moins d'une centaine d'élèves par maison, avait calculé Harry, et à Serpentard, environ un cinquième des effectifs était complètement acquis à Malefoy. A peu près autant pour lui. Le reste naviguait entre deux eaux, comme d'habitude, et attendait de voir quelle direction le vent prendrait. Mais l'article de Skeeter semblait donner de bons résultats sur ces indécis.

# #

Pour fêter en beauté ce nouveau grand succès de leur mouvement de désobéissance civile, Blaise organisa une petite fête dans la salle sur demande. Merlin seul savait comment il avait fait entrer une telle quantité de bièraubeurre dans le château sans se faire pincer. Les représentants des quatre maisons burent donc à la santé du père Lovegood (Puisse-t-il trouver des centaines de Ronflacs cornus !), à la défaite d'Ombrage et à celle du ministre aux prochaines élections.

Harry ressortit de là en ayant le tournis. Il souffrait aussi d'une migraine lancinante. Peut-être fut-ce pour cela qu'il parvînt à voir des choses qui ne lui étaient pas destinées, ce soir-là.

Il émergea de sa torpeur assis contre le mur de pierre froide et de petits points rouges dansaient dans son champ de vision. Voldemort était en train d'exprimer son mécontentement à l'un de ses serviteurs pour avoir manqué une information essentielle. Harry se massa le front avant de se remettre debout. Il était plus que temps de regagner les quartiers de Serpentard, avant que Rusard ne le trouvât pour lui mettre une colle. Néanmoins, Harry avait appris quelque chose d'essentiel, lui aussi. Moroz devait aller chercher quelque chose, sans doute la fameuse prophétie que l'autre malade voulait s'approprier, mais pour une raison ou une autre, s'était trouvé dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il faudrait creuser sur les conditions d'accès à ces soi-disant prédictions.

# #

Et sans que Rogue en entendît parler, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Le maître des potions se montrait globalement satisfait des progrès de son élève en occlumencie, ce qui voulait dire qu'il rendait les exercices encore plus difficiles, et Harry, en se rendant à son cours particulier, avait bien du mal à ne pas penser aux recherches qu'il avait demandées à Sarah le matin même au sujet des devins, diseurs de bonne aventure et autres dans le monde sorcier, pour peu qu'il fût prouvé qu'ils ne carburaient pas aux champignons bizarres.

Rogue le fit entrer, l'air un peu agacé. Harry se permit de hausser les sourcils.

- Savez-vous, demanda Rogue en refermant la porte, que pour la première fois depuis des lustres, le professeur Binns a demandé des sanctions à l'encontre d'un de ses élèves ?

- Blaise, je suppose, avança Harry.

- Vous supposez bien. Sa petite performance comique concernant la crémation des sorcières n'a pas eu l'heur de plaire à notre professeur fantôme.

- N'empêche, il a eu raison de secouer un peu le cocotier, objecta Harry. Le cours pouvait se résumer à : "les Moldus étaient d'affreux idiots intolérants qui cramaient tout ce qui bouge." Pourquoi en est-on venu là ? Je veux dire, à considérer les sorciers comme les amis du diable ? Il y a des saints et des personnages de la Bible qui ont des pouvoirs semblables aux nôtres, non ?

- C'est tout à fait exact, répondit Rogue. Mais il en était des sorciers avec les Moldus comme des Serpentard avec le reste de l'école : ceux qu'on voit le plus sont les plus malfaisants. De tous temps, de nombreux sorciers se sont crus meilleurs que les Moldus et ont décidé que leurs voisins n'étaient bons qu'à leur servir de cobayes ou de divertissement. La fameuse Gwendolyne la Fantasque dont il est fait mention dans un de vos livres d'histoire a dû ses quarante-huit arrestations à des actes criminels contre des Moldus. Vider le cellier d'une famille en plein hiver, à l'époque, suffisait à condamner ces pauvres gens à mort. Transformer une femme en chèvre et doter une autre d'un bec de canard n'était pas très bien vu non plus. Au total, elle a dû causer, directement ou non, la mort d'une quinzaine de personnes, et l'exil ou le déshonneur pour une trentaine d'autres.

- Dans le livre, on disait qu'elle n'avait été arrêtée que quarante-_sept_ fois, pointa Harry.

- Oui, les auteurs préfèrent oublier la dernière. Une de ses précédentes victimes l'a reconnue dans la rue, elle a été de nouveau capturée, et cette fois, les juges et le bourreau ont pris quelques précautions. Baguette et mains brisées, la langue coupée et les yeux crevés. Inutile de dire que le feu a fait son office... Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, la volée de flèches et le découpage qui ont suivi l'auraient achevée de toute façon.

Harry hocha la tête, impressionné. Si jamais il accédait à de hautes fonctions dans le monde sorcier, il commencerait par faire quelque peu réviser les programmes scolaires.

- Bien, reprit Rogue. Si nous nous mettions au travail ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il s'installa à bonne distance du bureau, peu soucieux de retomber dessus comme cela lui était arrivé lors d'une de leurs premières séances. Rogue leva sa baguette et son élève songea à un mur de briques...

Malheureusement, le professeur avait eu le temps de s'habituer à cette défense, et Harry vit des fissures apparaître dans sa protection. Et tandis que Rogue tentait de forcer le mur, il lui sembla que les images qu'il invoquait s'effaçaient, que la pièce où ils se tenaient devenait plus réelle. Puis elle fut de nouveau floue, et Harry se trouva au milieu d'une marée de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas à lui, mais ceux d'un garçon au nez tordu qui se cachait dans un coin pendant que deux adultes se disputaient violemment, ceux d'un très jeune homme qui paraissait attendre quelque chose, enfermé dans une cellule minuscule et froide...

- _**ASSEZ !**_

Harry recula sous la puissance du mot comme si on l'avait frappé. Il se cogna dans une étagère et sentit un flacon vaciller dans son dos. Il tendit la main pour le retenir, mais le verre lui échappa et s'écrasa par terre en projetant son contenu sur les dalles.

- Je suis désolé, bégaya Harry en essayant de réparer la fiole d'un geste tremblant. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il éprouvait une peur panique à l'idée que Rogue fût mécontent de lui, ou qu'il eût été trop indiscret en se propulsant dans ses souvenirs.

- Eh bien... Voilà qui constitue un net progrès, commenta Rogue d'un ton neutre. C'était... innovant, pour le moins.

Harry n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Il entendit le verre se reformer avant de retourner à sa place, et le contenu être dissipé d'un _evanesco_ plein de ressentiment. La suite du cours, si suite il y avait, allait être des plus déplaisantes, il le savait.

- Vous avez peur ? demanda Rogue, d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vais pas mordre, poursuivit l'enseignant. Sûrement pas pour ce que vous venez de faire. Mais il serait bon, si cela devait se reproduire, que vous appreniez à vous modérer un peu. Vous n'avez pas envie de voyager dans l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non monsieur, croassa Harry.

- Alors nous nous sommes bien compris, assura Rogue d'un ton presque conciliant. Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait la main sur la poignée quand un grand cri le fit violemment sursauter.

- Quelqu'un a piégé la porte ? hoqueta-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet de la surprise brutale qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Rogue saisit à son tour la poignée et tira un coup sec. La porte s'ouvrit sans effet. Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis un second cri perçant leur parvint. Rogue marmonna une malédiction et prit la direction des escaliers, Harry sur les talons. A mesure qu'ils montaient, les cris devenaient plus puissants et plus nets, et le garçon entendit clairement la voix, qu'il identifia comme celle d'une femme, répéter « Non, non, non ! » sur un ton pitoyable.

En débouchant dans le grand hall, il faillit percuter Rogue qui était resté planté sur le seuil, apparemment ahuri par ce qu'il voyait. Harry se faufila à côté de son directeur, et de fait, le spectacle avait de quoi laisser pantois.

Trelawney se tenait au milieu du hall, baguette en main, les yeux furieux derrière ses lunettes épaisses, ses bracelets cliquetant bruyamment tandis qu'elle agitait les bras en direction de quelqu'un qui restait dissimulé par la foule des élèves qui s'étaient précipités hors de la grande salle. Deux grosses malles se trouvaient non loin, lancées sans ménagement sur le dallage. Jamais Harry n'avait vu l'astrologue dans un tel état de rage. Et une fois lancée, il paraissait impossible de l'arrêter.

- C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! clama Trelawney. C'est parfaitement contraire aux statuts de l'établissement ! Vous pouvez me virer, encore que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, mais vous ne pouvez pas me jeter dehors ! Votre papier ne vous donne pas ce droit !

- Oh, vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit mielleusement une voix aiguë. Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi le ministère de la Magie a signé votre ordre de révocation ? Vous ne croyez pas que vos pitoyables performances en tant qu'enseignante y sont pour quelque chose ?

- PITOYABLES ? s'exclama Trelawney, ses talismans cliquetant plus furieusement que jamais. De la part de quelqu'un dont les cours ne sont pas autre chose qu'un entraînement à la lecture premier âge, je trouve ça _COMIQUE !_

Rogue émit un petit sifflement admiratif. Harry approuva. On aurait dit McGonagall dans ses plus beaux jours, et c'était peu de le dire. Ladite McGonagall observait la scène avec un sourire de mauvais augure vissé au coin des lèvres. Quand elle se mettait ainsi à sourire comme le chat de Lewis Caroll, il valait mieux se trouver ailleurs que sur son chemin. Quant aux étudiants, ils semblaient partagés entre l'ahurissement le plus total et des ricanements de connaisseurs. Certains allaient sûrement prendre des notes.

- Vos piaillements ne changeront rien au fait que vous devez vider les lieux, dit Ombrage avec agacement. Et si vous pouviez le faire tout de suite, ce serait parfait.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, dit la voix familière du directeur.

Comment Dumbledore avait ouvert les portes de chêne du hall sans faire de bruit, mystère. Ce qu'il était allé mijoter dehors, bonne question. Il avança dans un battement de robes bleu foncé jusqu'à Trelawney, toujours tremblante d'indignation.

- Pas possible, répéta Ombrage, narquoise. J'ai peur, professeur Dumbledore, que vous ne saisissiez pas très bien la situation. J'ai sur moi un ordre de révocation signé par moi-même et le ministre de la Magie. En application du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois (à ce stade, un Serdaigle de septième année bâilla ostensiblement), j'ai le pouvoir d'inspecter les professeurs...

- Ce dont vous ne vous êtes pas privée, aux dépens du bon déroulement des cours, pointa aigrement McGonagall.

- … de les mettre à l'épreuve, poursuivit Ombrage d'une voix grêle et de les renvoyer s'ils ne répondent pas aux critères établis par le ministère. J'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney se trouvait dans ce cas et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis un terme à son contrat.

- Oh, vous estimez... reprit Dumbledore sans plus sourire. Et quelle commission valide votre estimation ? Enfin, si vous avez certainement raison concernant la mise à pied de mes employés, je suis au regret de vous rappeler que vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les chasser du château et des appartements qu'ils y occupent. Ce pouvoir-là est encore de ma responsabilité, j'en suis navré pour vous. Le professeur Trelawney pourra donc continuer à habiter ici.

La devineresse redressa sa petite taille et rajusta ses châles.

- Si ce n'est pas trop vous déranger, dit-elle d'une voix faussement gênée.

- Absolument pas, Sibylle. Je souhaite que vous restiez. Professeur McGonagall, auriez-vous l'amabilité de raccompagner Sibylle dans ses quartiers ?

- Naturellement, s'empressa McGonagall, saisissant l'astrologue par le coude.

Un petit coup de baguette, et les valises jetées par terre sans ménagement s'élevèrent au-dessus du sol pour suivre les deux femmes dans l'escalier.

Ombrage les regarda gravir les marches en grinçant des dents. Puis elle retourna sa fureur contre Dumbledore.

- Que ferez-vous de cette bonne à rien quand je lui aurai trouvé un remplaçant qui devra loger dans ses appartements ?

Le directeur se contenta de sourire benoîtement.

- Aucun problème, dit-il avec bonne humeur. J'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant à Sibylle, et sa conformation particulière l'oblige à vivre au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry échangea un regard interloqué avec Rogue. Le nouvel enseignant était-il handicapé au point de ne pouvoir monter les escaliers ?

- _Vous_ avez trouvé ? glapit Ombrage, coupant leurs réflexions. Dois-je vous rappeler que suivant le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux (nouveau bâillement du Serdaigle)...

- Je sais, je sais, le ministère dans sa grande bonté se chargera de nommer un remplaçant au cas où le directeur de Poudlard ne pourrait en présenter un. Or, il se trouve que j'ai rencontré une personne tout à fait qualifiée. Si vous voulez bien, cher ami, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Un claquement de sabots résonna sur les dalles tandis que le nouveau professeur de divination faisait son entrée dans l'école. Quelqu'un déguisa hâtivement son rire en reniflement bruyant. Harry se pinça pour ne pas pouffer. Il avait déjà vu le personnage, ses cheveux platine, ses yeux bleu saphir et surtout... son corps de cheval alezan.

- Voici le centaure Firenze, qui a bien voulu reprendre les cours. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait au point.

Au moins, le centaure avait évité de se présenter à l'école avec un carquois pour tout vêtement il portait une espèce de gilet de cuir qui rappela à Harry le blouson sans manches d'un pêcheur, et de part et d'autre de son dos un ensemble de poches contenant des parchemins. Toutefois, en y regardant de plus près, il y avait fort à soupçonner que ces poches avaient contenu des flèches.

Ombrage parut un instant comme pétrifiée, puis elle parvint à se ressaisir et ouvrit la bouche.

- Ribit !

Tout le monde resta figé. On avait bien entendu un coassement de grenouille quand l'inquisitrice avait voulu parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ribit !

Ombrage vira au cramoisi, ce qui jurait affreusement avec sa veste rose. Quelques ricanements montèrent de la foule des étudiants.

Rogue se mordit la joue, mais cela ne suffit pas, et Harry le vit tourner les talons pour filer dans le couloir vers le donjon. Il retrouva l'enseignant quelques minutes plus tard, plié en deux contre la porte de son bureau par une crise de fou rire irrépressible.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, parvint-il à hoqueter entre deux éclats, mais dès que je le découvrirai, je vous promets qu'il aura droit à un joli paquet de points, peu importe la maison !


	27. Remise à plat

Bonjour chers lecteurs.

Pour répondre à une question posée au chapitre précédent, l'identité de l'élève qui a fait parler Ombrage comme une grenouille restera inconnue, mais vous pouvez vous amuser à inventer une petite histoire derrière ce sort si vous voulez.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Remise à Plat<strong>

L'arrivée d'un centaure parmi le corps enseignant causa bien des remous à Poudlard, et ils ne s'atténuèrent pas avec les premiers cours dispensés par Firenze. Ceux qui en avaient fait l'expérience trouvaient sa façon de faire encore plus étrange que celle de Trelawney, mais au moins, la nouvelle salle de classe était bien plus confortable et facile d'accès. D'aucuns prétendaient même qu'on pouvait même faire la sieste pendant les leçons sans risquer d'être vu. Certaines filles semblaient déjà emballées par les beaux yeux bleus du professeur, et il fallait leur rappeler combien de jambes il avait pour qu'elles revinssent un peu sur terre. Trelawney, cependant, disposait toujours d'un bon petit fan-club qui lui apportait des fleurs (Et des champignons pas nets, ajoutait Blaise) tous les jours.

En tout cas, trois jours après l'arrivée de Firenze, Ombrage n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront, et Harry se demandait nerveusement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer pour se venger. Sans compte les multiples blagues dont elle faisait l'objet en classe. Quelqu'un avait tripatouillé les livres qu'elle conservait dans la salle de cours pour les remplacer par des exemplaires de Frankenstein et Dracula, chacun des deux ouvrages portant en préface la mention « Utile pour l'examen ». La réaction d'Ombrage en mettant la main sur ces livres moldus dans son domaine n'eut tout simplement pas de prix.

Harry s'était, comme les autres, beaucoup amusé de cette dernière trouvaille. A présent, il se préparait à découvrir la divination façon Firenze.

# #

Le nouveau professeur s'était vu attribuer une salle au rez-de-chaussée, conformément à ce que réclamait sa morphologie. Harry avait entendu des rumeurs assez étranges sur l'aspect de la classe, mais rien n'aurait su décrire la métamorphose des lieux.

Où se trouvaient à présent les murs de pierre et le dallage du sol ? Le tableau noir ? Les tables, les chaises ? Une mousse épaisse, d'un vert tendre, étouffait désormais le bruit des pas, et de petits arbres avaient été plantés tout autour de la pièce, rendant ses dimensions impossibles à évaluer. Ils poussaient gaillardement, et leurs branches touchaient déjà le plafond, voilant les fenêtres de feuilles toute neuves. Quelques fleurs pointaient ici et là, ainsi que des champignons sur une souche. Le centaure, débarrassé de sa veste multipoches, se tenait au centre d'une « clairière » ; enfin, d'un espace sans arbres au milieu de la classe. Il attendait tranquillement que ses élèves cessassent de s'extasier sur le décor pour prendre place sur une pierre ou contre un tronc, afin de commencer la leçon. Il salua aimablement Harry avant de se tourner vers le reste de la classe. Tous purent alors voir une marque violacée en forme de fer à cheval qui s'étalait juste sous son épaule, et un frémissement de sympathie parcourut le groupe.

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le voyez, cette salle a été aménagée pour reconstituer mon habitat naturel. Il aurait été préférable pour la qualité de ce cours que nous le suivions dans la forêt interdite, mais ce n'est hélas plus possible. J'ai été banni par ma horde et suis donc contraint de travailler en intérieur.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils chassé ? s'offusqua Millicent.

N'ayant jamais croisé de centaures, elle devait avoir du mal à imaginer comment ils pouvaient en vouloir à quelqu'un d'aussi courtois et cultivé que Firenze.

- J'ai accepté l'offre du professeur Dumbledore, et mes congénères estiment que j'ai trahi notre espèce et son savoir en le proposant à des humains.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il savait que certains centaures se mettaient dans une rage noire si l'un des leurs s'avisait de permettre à un humain, fut-il blessé, de monter sur son dos. Rien à envier aux sorciers sang-pur, quand on y réfléchissait.

- Nous pouvons commencer.

Un petit coup de baguette, et la luminosité ambiante diminua lentement. Les branches des arbres s'écartèrent et le plafond apparut, bleu sombre et piqueté d'étoiles. Le spectacle était littéralement magique, et des exclamations ravies montèrent des élèves – les garçons comme les filles – qui s'étendaient sur la mousse pour admirer la vue sans se déboîter les vertèbres.

- Observez les cieux, dit la voix douce de Firenze. C'est là que se trouve écrite la destinée de nos espèces.

Harry ne croyait absolument pas au destin, soit dit en passant, qu'il tenait pour « un truc inventé par les instances supérieures pour nous obliger à faire ce qu'elles veulent », Salazar dixit, mais il se sentait si bien, allongé là, qu'il se jura de ne manquer aucun cours de divination jusqu'à la fin de l'année. S'il survivait jusque-là...

Pendant que Harry tenait ces réflexions peu optimistes, Firenze décrivait les recherches des centaures sur les astres et rectifiait quelques idées préconçues, telles que l'influence de telle ou telle planète sur les menus accidents de la vie quotidienne. L'univers était grand. Les petits évènements humains ne l'affectaient pas et n'étaient pas affectés par lui. Ce cours était décidément un exemple parfait de relativisme. Firenze ne cessa de leur rappeler que la divination manquait de précision, que même les centaures les plus savants commettaient des erreurs et qu'il fallait se garder des conclusions trop hâtives. Enfin un véritable esprit « scientifique » chez les sorciers. Quel choc !

Les élèves sortirent du cours à reculons, pour une fois. Cette escapade en forêt artificielle représentait de telles vacances en comparaison du reste de leurs leçons...

Le centaure arrêta Harry sur le seuil de la porte.

- J'aimerais te dire un mot. Tu es un ami de Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un peu exagéré, dit Harry, aussitôt sur la défensive. Depuis qu'Ombrage s'est lancée dans sa croisade, je ne le vois plus beaucoup.

- Néanmoins, si tu pouvais lui transmettre mon message... Sa tentative est vouée à l'échec. Il devrait abandonner.

- Quelle tentative ? Que veut-il donc faire ?

- Il m'a rendu service, et je le respecte profondément. Mais il ne doit pas s'obstiner. Ce serait mauvais pour lui. Bonne journée.

# #

Peu soucieux d'aggraver encore sa propre réputation ou celle du garde-chasse en étant vu en sa compagnie, Harry avait fait passer le mot à Ginny afin qu'elle transmît elle-même l'avertissement de Firenze, qui l'avait laissée tout aussi surprise que son Serpentard.

Quand elle revint de sa visite, Harry comprit que cela avait été en pure perte. Hagrid avait refusé de préciser la nature de son expérience, mentionnant juste des choses plus importantes que de garder son travail. Harry ne voyait pas trop quoi. La paye de garde-chasse n'était pas mirobolante, si l'on devait en juger par l'équipement de la chaumière d'Hagrid, et connaissant ce Gryffondor bon teint, il devait donner ses cours bénévolement, « pour le bien de la science ». Un souci de plus ? Hors de question ! Harry avait bien trop de choses à faire pour s'occuper en plus de la dernière invention du garde-chasse. Après les chiens à trois têtes et les dragons, il en avait assez vu. Oh, pardon ! Et les araignées géantes ! Si on oubliait les araignées géantes, ça n'était plus drôle.

Heureusement, pour le distraire des BUSE dont la date se rapprochait, il restait les cours clandestins. Il remerciait le ciel que Granger fût désormais trop prise par ses incessantes révisions (et les couches de devoirs qu'elle se rajoutait pour faire toujours mieux que les autres) pour continuer à donner des leçons de défense. Elle était devenu si acariâtre, ces derniers temps, que lui et Sarah redoutaient un esclandre. Toujours à reprocher quelque chose aux plus jeunes, toujours à houspiller ceux qui voulaient rendre leur patronus un tant soit peu décoratif. Quand Sarah lui avait fait remarquer qu'un patronus, au même titre qu'une forme d'animagus, reflétait la personnalité de son lanceur et qu'on ne pouvait donc influer sur son apparence, tout juste si la Granger ne lui avait pas sauté à la gorge pour avoir osé remettre son autorité en cause. Enfin, elle était ensevelie sous ses livres et ses parchemins, et l'atmosphère des cours n'en était que plus légère.

Ce soir-là, les étudiants de la classe supérieure s'entraînaient de nouveau sur leurs protecteurs, les uns produisant de jolies créatures argentées, les autres peinant et suant pour ne faire sortir de leurs baguettes qu'un peu de fumée grise.

- C'est désespérant ! protesta Parvati Patil. Je n'arrive à rien.

- Ce serait mieux si nous avions un épouvantard pour travailler, admit Harry. Mais je ne sais pas où en trouver dans le château, ni comment l'amener ici. Il faudra trouver une autre astuce, dit-il en songeant à la performance théâtrale d'Urquhart déguisé en détraqueur deux ans plus tôt.

Il allait reprendre les essais quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les étudiants échangèrent des regards interloqués. Qui pouvait bien venir en plein milieu du cours ? Il ne leur manquait personne. Harry se dirigea vers la porte tandis que les autres préparaient leurs baguettes au cas où l'intrus voudrait rentrer en force.

Par bonheur, il ne s'agissait que de Beline Urquhart, qui se faufila dans la salle sur demande, l'air surexcité.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Fudge est arrivé au château ! lança la seconde année. Il y a deux autres types avec lui, et Ombrage leur a dit qu'ils allaient monter chez Dumbledore !

Harry se frotta le menton.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors ! ordonna-t-il. Rentrez dans vos quartiers en faisant quelques détours. Ce n'est pas la journée pour se faire prendre ici.

En grommelant, ses élèves plièrent bagage et sortirent par petits groupes, surveillant les alentours avant de se lancer dans les couloirs. De son côté, Harry redescendit au trot vers les quartiers de Serpentard, Beline sur les talons.

Ses comparses avaient eu la même idée que lui. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune, encore guère occupée à cette heure - les élèves profitant jusqu'à la dernière seconde de leurs heures libres avant le couvre-feu - Sarah le tira par la manche jusque dans le repaire de Salazar.

- On va nous voir sortir de là tout à l'heure, objecta Beline.

- Des nèfles, coupa Cobbyte. Il y a d'autres portes qui donnent sur les douches et les toilettes, on passera par là.

- J'en apprends tous les jours, marmonna Harry.

-** BON ! **Vous voulez écouter ce qui se passe là-haut, ou quoi ? brailla la statuette.

Ce rappel à l'ordre ramena immédiatement le silence, et l'équipe se pressa autour du petit bonhomme de bois pour mieux entendre. Sarah agita le reste de la baguette pour monter un peu le son. Les voix leur parvinrent aussitôt avec une excellente qualité. Joli gadget, décidément, cette baguette espionne.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit la voix de Dumbledore. Je reconnais être assez surpris par un tel déploiement, monsieur le Ministre. En temps normal, j'imagine que Ms Ombrage serait à même de me transmettre vos instructions, ou d'éditer un nouveau décret.

- En effet, répondit Fudge d'un ton compassé, mais il ne s'agit pas tout à fait d'une occasion normale. Voyez-vous, Dumbledore, je crains que cette fois vous n'ayez définitivement dépassé les bornes.

- A quel sujet ?

- Eh bien, en ce qui concerne le recrutement...

- Dites-moi, coupa le directeur d'une voix plus mordante, est-ce le fait que j'ai trouvé un professeur plus vite que Ms Ombrage qui vous froisse, ou le fait que Firenze soit un centaure ?

- Je dirai que les deux points sont sujets à caution, déclara le ministre. Vous êtes - une fois de plus - passé par-dessus l'autorité de la Grande Inquisitrice, et vous mettez en jeu la sécurité de vos élèves.

Sarah plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Blaise pour l'empêcher de hurler une insanité. Les sons voyageaient des DEUX côtés de ce micro macgyvé par magie.

- Je mets en jeu la sécurité de mes élèves ?

- Vous abusez de votre autorité dans cette école, et elle est à présent en contravention avec la loi, poursuivit Fudge. J'ai la preuve que vous avez admis un Moldu dans l'école.

- Maximilian Expea est certes né Moldu, mais si vous vous donnez la peine de le rencontrer, vous vous rendrez compte qu'il manie les sortilèges aussi bien que n'importe quel élève de troisième année, ce qui correspond à sa promotion. Je me permets de vous rappeler que lors de son admission, ni vous ni le collège de gouverneurs n'avez soulevé de protestation.

- Parce que nous étions convaincus qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier dont les pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés de façon extrêmement tardive ! glapit Ombrage. Mais il n'en est rien ! Il n'est enregistré nulle part. C'est un Moldu qui a volé ses pouvoirs à...

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer comment ? coupa sèchement McGonagall.

Un silence que l'on devinait embarrassé s'ensuivit.

- Par ailleurs, il a été relevé un manque total de coopération de la part de vos subordonnés envers la Grande Inquisitrice, poursuivit Fudge comme si l'interruption n'avait pas eu lieu. Ce comportement est d'autant moins acceptable qu'il est encouragé par le directeur, c'est-à-dire vous. Sans compter les exactions commises par vos élèves.

- Et celles commises par Ms Ombrage ? contra McGonagall, qui refusait toujours de donner son titre à l'adversaire. Je suis très étonnée qu'aucune suite n'ait été donnée à la plainte déposée pour l'usage d'une plume ensorcelée comme outil de punition, alors que les châtiments corporels sont interdits dans l'école.

Nouveau silence et raclement de chaise.

- L'instruction suit son cours, déclara une voix que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Ben voyons, marmonna Blaise, avant d'être de nouveau bâillonné par ses comparses.

- Enfin, pour résumer, vous vous montrez une fois de plus totalement incapable d'assumer votre charge, poursuivit Fudge, et vous faites barrage à toute tentative de réforme.

- Non, intervint McGonagall. Nous nous opposons à la façon dont elles sont menées. La méthode "On casse tout et on menace" ne donne jamais de bons résultats. Si vous aviez un tant soit peu étudié l'Histoire moldue, vous le sauriez. La dernière fois qu'un ministre a voulu réformer grand et vite, il s'est retrouvé avec une révolte sur les bras, qui à long terme a fini par lui coûter sa place.

- Minerva...

- Oh, et sa tête, aussi.

Harry imaginait sans peine celle de Fudge à l'énoncé de ce petit rappel historique, ainsi que celle de Dumbledore, incapable de placer son baratin fumeux parce que son adjointe se révélait plus prompte à la réplique, et dotée de meilleurs arguments. Sarah pouffa derrière sa main.

- Enfin bref, trancha Fudge, vous vous êtes rendu coupable de tant d'obstructions aux directives du ministère que vous allez devoir en répondre devant vos pairs.

_Ce sera bien la première fois qu'il aura à répondre de quoi que ce soit. __Ç__a va lui faire bizarre_, songea Harry.

- Oh... vous comptez m'arrêter ?

- C'est à peu près ça, dit une nouvelle voix, que Harry reconnut comme celle de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Nous sommes chargés de vous accompagner au magenmagot.

- De m'accompagner, tiens donc... Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, je ne souhaitais pas vous suivre ?

- L'art d'aggraver son cas, murmura Théodore.

- Allons Dumbledore, il y a deux aurors qualifiés dans cette pièce et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous feriez des histoires. Admettez, pour une fois, que vous avez des comptes à rendre. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Même à vous.

- Je regrette, mais je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir vous accompagner...

La suite fut des plus confuses. Il y eut un bruit comme un coup de tonnerre, des chutes, des objets brisés... Un instant de silence. Les Serpentard échangèrent des regards interloqués. Puis la voix de Fudge leur parvint de nouveau.

- OÙ EST-IL PASSÉ ? RETROUVEZ-LE !

- C'est bon, coupez la communication, indiqua Théodore. Nous en savons assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Merci pour cet excellent moment, Salazar.

- Y'a pas d'quoi. Revenez quand vous voulez. C'est pas que je m'ennuie dans ce trou, mais ça m'ferait bien plaisir d'savoir encore parler anglais d'ici l'année prochaine.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres portes cachées, situées plus loin dans le couloir. Sarah les avait manifestement entretenues, et elles s'ouvrirent sans grincer. Un coup d'œil à gauche, un autre à droite. Personne en vue dans les toilettes. Harry sortit en arborant l'air le plus naturel possible et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Tandis qu'il enfilait son pyjama, il sentit une vague d'euphorie le traverser. Plus de Dumbledore dans l'école ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Finie, la crainte que le vieux ne vînt visiter son esprit ! Finis, au moins provisoirement, les discours lénifiants sur le bien commun et "Fais ce que je te dis, c'est bon pour toi" ! C'était bien la première fois de sa vie, mais Harry se sentait prêt à remercier Fudge. Si ce n'était pas le meilleur scénario possible (celui-ci incluant en plus le départ d'Ombrage), c'était bien le second : McGonagall restait là pour maintenir l'école, mais sans la présence du directeur pour "canaliser" un tant soit peu les étudiants, les jours d'Ombrage dans le collège étaient comptés...

Ah oui, vraiment, merci Mr Fudge !


	28. Curiosité

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, et bienvenue à Proserpine, qui a commencé à commenter sur le précédent chapitre.

Ici nous allons parler de feux d'artifices et d'un Serpentard trop curieux. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : où la Curiosité Tue le Chat<strong>

_PAR ORDRE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

_Dolorès Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice, remplace Albus Dumbledore _

_à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

_conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit_

Dire que ce nouvel oukase créa un scandale aurait été en-dessous de la vérité. Les affichettes avaient fleuri sur tous les panneaux du château, et n'y étaient pas restées longtemps, arrachées par une main rageuse. D'autre part, le récit de l'évasion de Dumbledore s'était curieusement répandu à grande vitesse dans l'établissement, et aucun des adultes ne comprenait bien sûr comment. Harry n'y était pour rien, mais il soupçonnait que Sarah et son art de l'intox pouvaient bien avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans, à moins que ce ne fût Blaise. En tout cas, on avait brodé sur l'histoire, et désormais, il se disait que Fudge et l'un de ses aurors séjournaient à Sainte-Mangouste pour se débarrasser de la tête de citrouille reçue en guise de cadeau de départ. Pour plaisante qu'elle fût, l'idée demeurait hélas purement fictive.

Faute de mieux, les élèves se lançaient dans les spéculations les plus poussées pour déterminer où se cachait l'ancien directeur (Harry avait son idée sur la question), ou cherchaient un moyen de se débarrasser d'Ombrage pour que McGonagall prenne sa place. Une chose était sûre, tout Poudlard avait été fouillé de fond en comble sans que l'on retrouvât trace de Dumbledore, et à la grande joie de toute l'école, quand le crapaud avait voulu s'attribuer le bureau de son prédécesseur, la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée avait catégoriquement refusé de la laisser passer, en dépit de tous les mots de passe proposés.

- Bien fait pour elle, ricana Blaise en l'apprenant. On va voir combien de temps ce gros canari rose va tenir dans notre mine de charbon. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail, à ce sujet.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, soupira Théodore quand son camarade fut parti. Il y a des moments où notre Blaise commence à me faire très, très peur.

A ses côtés, Sarah opina gravement.

- Je seconde cette observation, dit-elle sans son habituel sourire en coin. Et les nouvelles que j'ai récolté ne vont pas le mettre de meilleure humeur, je le crains.

- Quoi ? Ombrage a inventé un nouveau décret pour mettre Catwoman à la porte ? s'affola Daphné Greengrass, qui revenait de la bibliothèque avec eux.

Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir comment elle avait fait connaissance avec DC.

- Qui ça ? s'étouffa Théodore.

- McGonagall, expliqua patiemment Daphné.

- Ah, que c'est malin, ricana Sarah. Bon, mon scoop vous intéresse, ou pas ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, se dépêcha de garantir Théodore. Nous sommes tout ouïe.

- Ombrage vient de créer un nouveau système de surveillance des élèves... par d'autres élèves. Elle a baptisé ça la brigade inquisitoriale. Les mouchards sont faciles à repérer, ils ont un I en argent épinglé sur leur robe. L'honnêteté m'oblige à dire qu'à part un septième année de Poufsouffle désireux de faire sa cour, tous les autres sont de chez nous.

- Si c'est de Malefoy dont tu parles, coupa Daphné, il n'est pas de chez nous.

- Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont tous les droits, y compris celui de faire sauter des points.

- KGB nous voilà... grinça Harry. Remarque, il est possible que toutes sortes d'accidents rigolos leur arrivent.

- Déjà fait, signala Sarah. Fred et George ont balancé Montague dans l'armoire à disparaître du premier étage.

- _**QUOI ? **_Mais c'est super dangereux, s'étouffa Théodore. Ils ont pu l'envoyer n'importe où ! Ils se rendent pas compte des conséquences de leurs actions, ou quoi ?!

- Ce sont des Gryffondor, ne l'oublie pas. Ces deux-là sont gentils, mais faut pas trop leur en demander non plus.

- Nous devrions rester sur nos gardes. Je ne sais pas si leurs futurs gags ont été conçus pour s'occuper d'Ombrage uniquement. Ah ! La barbe !

- Problème, Sarah ?

- Je pense bien, ronchonna la jeune fille. Ce vieux crétin de Rusard arrive droit sur nous.

C'était bien la dernière calamité qui leur manquait. Depuis l'annonce de la nomination du crapaud, le concierge était littéralement intenable.

- Potter, aboya-t-il, la directrice veut vous voir !

- Elle sait que je ne fais pas dans le social ? marmonna Harry en suivant le cracmol grincheux sous le regard soucieux de ses complices.

Ils remontèrent en silence vers le premier étage. La démarche du concierge semblait plus légère, comme si le printemps et les petits oiseaux venaient de revenir avec un peu d'avance. Quand ils parvinrent à destination, Harry comprit mieux les raisons de ce bonheur inattendu.

- Les choses changent enfin à Poudlard, ricana le vieux concierge. Ça fait des années que je disais à Dumbledore qu'il vous laissait trop la bride sur le cou. Faible, qu'il était, avec des petits monstres comme vous. Tout, il balayait tout d'un revers de main. Les boules puantes, les flaques de boue dans les couloirs, les armures enchantées... Ah ! Aucun de vous autres sales gosses pourris n'aurait osé lever un cil s'il avait su que je pouvais lui donner le fouet ou l'accrocher par les pouces dans les cachots !

_Eh ben... Même les réalisateurs de films « spéciaux » n'en voudraient pas comme conseiller technique... _

- Et enfin, j'ai le décret d'expulsion de Peeves.

_Quelqu'un va faire venir les Ghostbusters ? _

- Les choses vont enfin devenir comme elles auraient toujours dû être, maintenant qu'elle est à la tête de cette école.

Harry se retint de soupirer. Si Rusard pouvait donner libre cours à son envie quasi démente de s'en prendre physiquement aux élèves, la vie allait tourner à l'aigre dans ce château. Elle pourrait aussi se montrer bien dangereuse pour le concierge si quelqu'un s'avisait de préparer une vengeance.

Il mit ces pensées de côté quand Rusard le poussa dans le bureau d'Ombrage, toujours aussi ignoblement rose, et dont l'unique nouvel accessoire était une immense plaque barrant toute la largeur de la table, indiquant si on l'ignorait que l'occupante des lieux était la DIRECTRICE. C'en était presque puéril. Une des assiettes à chatons émit un miaulement et le crapaud releva le nez des papiers qu'elle signait.

- Merci de m'avoir amené ce garçon, Argus, dit-elle d'une voix presque enjôleuse.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, madame, répondit le vieil homme en s'inclinant devant elle.

Ses articulations craquèrent sous l'effort. Harry était dégoûté de voir Ombrage employer des astuces de flirt pour se le mettre dans la poche. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, l'inquisitrice indiqua la chaise en face de la sienne et Harry s'assit en silence.

- Que voulez-vous boire ?

Elle plaisantait, ou quoi ? Voilà qu'elle lui offrait à boire, maintenant. Vigilance constante, cela semblait de rigueur.

- Du thé ? Du café ? Du jus de citrouille ? poursuivit le crapaud en faisant apparaître verres et tasses sur son bureau.

- Euh... du thé, s'il vous plaît, répondit Harry en vitesse, en se demandant quel poison elle comptait mettre dedans.

Non, même elle n'était pas assez bête pour l'empoisonner pendant qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau. Par contre, elle pouvait glisser beaucoup d'autres potions dans la boisson. Avec une malédiction à l'adresse de Dumbledore et du veritaserum qu'il avait utilisé l'année précédente, Harry prit la tasse qu'Ombrage lui tendait. Elle n'avait pas été spécialement discrète en ajoutant le lait dans la tasse, le dos tourné. Vraiment nulle, comme agent secret.

- J'ai pensé que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation, Mr Potter.

Il ne réagit pas. Elle l'ennuyait déjà.

- Vous ne buvez pas ?

_Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi bourrin !_ songea-t-il avec stupéfaction. Pour donner le change, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et fit semblant de boire. Au moins, il était doué pour mimer quelque chose, lui.

- Bien, bien, fit Ombrage. Maintenant... Où est Albus Dumbledore ?

Il haussa poliment un sourcil. Franchement, comme si le vieux manipulateur allait lui dire où il comptait passer ses vacances forcées...

- Aucune idée, lâcha-t-il.

En réalité, Harry se doutait de l'endroit où s'était installé l'ancien directeur. S'il n'était pas allé prendre ses quartiers à Grimmauld Place, Harry voulait bien être... pendu ? Oh, ça lui allait. Comparée à rester dans ce bureau, l'idée lui paraissait de moins en moins repoussante.

- Cessez ces enfantillages, dit sèchement l'inquisitrice. Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Je ne le sais vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le saurais-je ?

- Vous avez toujours été un élève particulier pour lui, dit Ombrage avec ce qu'elle pensait être de la douceur.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il me fait plus confiance qu'aux autres. Je ne sais vraiment pas où il se trouve en ce moment.

C'était vrai, après tout. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée si Dumbledore lisait à la lueur du chandelier dans la bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place, s'il faisait la sieste dans une chambre à l'étage ou s'il déjeunait dans la cuisine avec le colonel Moutarde, après tout. Il se retint de sourire tandis que l'expression d'Ombrage virait à la déception la plus intense.

- Admettons, Mr Potter, je veux bien vous croire sur parole, cette fois-ci.

_Quelle grandeur d'âme..._

- Mais souvenez-vous qu'au moindre faux pas, vous aurez des comptes à rendre, et que si jamais vous êtes surpris à contacter Albus Dumbledore... je le saurai. Ma brigade inquisitoriale surveille le courrier et Mr Rusard se charge des passages secrets. Allez déjeuner, maintenant !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il était plus que temps de regagner le réfectoire, en espérant qu'il restait trois petits pois au fond des plats de service. Profitant de ce qu'Ombrage lui tournait le dos pour ôter une poussière imaginaire sur une de ses assiettes à chatons, Harry balança le contenu de sa tasse dans l'encrier avant de se sauver dans le couloir, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de neutraliser cette brigade de malheur...

Alors qu'il atteignait les portes massives du réfectoire, un énorme BOUM le fit sursauter, et les lustres accrochés au plafond cliquetèrent de toutes leurs breloques de cristal. Harry eut un nouveau sursaut quand un dragon vert et or pétillant d'étincelles jaillit de sous la balustrade du palier, crachant flammes et nuages de fumée, suivi de soleils roses, rouges, bleus, jaunes qui sifflaient en tournoyant. Le spectacle était aussi assuré par des galaxies d'étoiles dorées et argentées qui montaient se perdre au plafond.

D'autres élèves se ruèrent hors du réfectoire. Il était si absorbé par la contemplation des feux d'artifices qu'il sentit à peine qu'on lui glissait un sandwich dans la main.

- Eh bien, dit la voix de Sarah à côté de lui, on dirait que nos chers jumeaux ont mis leurs menaces à exécution, alors que des cierges de flamme blanche traçaient à la fumée des noms d'oiseaux réjouissants.

- Jolie gamme de créations, reconnut Harry. Ils en ont encore beaucoup ?

Une chimère crachant des étincelles passa devant eux avant de filer vers les étages, sa queue de scorpion balayant l'air.

- Je crois que celle-ci vient de Blaise, commenta Théodore. Rien de tel que l'union des maisons pour donner des résultats spectaculaires, n'est-ce pas ?

- **QUE SIGNIFIE CE DÉSORDRE ?!**

- Et voilà les soldats du pape qui débarquent après la bataille, ricana Sarah.

Les mains dans les poches, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur, bientôt rejoints par une meute d'élèves en joie, pour regarder Ombrage tenter de faire disparaître les feux fous qui se multipliaient comme des mouches dans tout le collège, résistant efficacement à tous les sortilèges qu'elle pouvait leur envoyer, certains se multipliant même en réponse.

- Ça me rappelle quand Lockhart essayait de dompter les lutins, remarqua Ron en contemplant une fusée qui montait en chandelle vers le plafond en semant derrière elle des miniatures de farfadets qui volaient partout autour des tableaux et des tapisseries. Je sens que mes frères vont faire de très gros bénéfices avec ce coup publicitaire.

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'au mot « bénéfices », Sarah avait déjà dressé l'oreille et prenait des notes.

# #

Pendant le restant de la journée, une ambiance étrange s'établit dans le collège. Les cours étaient régulièrement interrompus par l'entrée intempestive de feux d'artifices en goguette que les professeurs prétendaient ne pas pouvoir chasser faute d'autorisations suffisantes. A chaque fois, un élève quittait la salle pour aller chercher Ombrage. Le seul qui fut épargné par la nouvelle attraction était Rogue, sans doute par égard pour les substances dangereuses qu'il entreposait dans sa réserve. Ou bien il avait fourni des ingrédients à Blaise pour ses petites expériences. En tout cas, il avait fermement menacé de représailles permanentes quiconque jouerait au Chef Suédois dans sa classe. Ceux qui comprirent l'allusion regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir ajouter au chaos qui régnait dans Poudlard. A la fin de la journée, tout le monde était de très bonne humeur, sauf Ombrage, couverte de suie après avoir cavalé après des fusées, épuisée, et incapable de s'en prendre à des enseignants qui, après tout, n'avaient fait qu'appliquer ses consignes très strictement à la lettre. Fudge allait adorer le tout premier rapport qu'il allait recevoir sur les réformes de Poudlard.

Le soir venu, Harry descendit dans la salle commune des vert et blanc pour trouver celle-ci décorée d'un soleil et de quelques petites étoiles crépitantes. Malefoy, écœuré par l'évident manque de goût de ses condisciples, avait préféré aller se coucher tôt.

Sarah leva la main et il alla la rejoindre.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle, souffla sa complice. Tracy Davis va intégrer la brigade inquisitoriale dès demain. Elle est réputée « neutre », pour ce que ça vaut. A nous les infos...

Harry hocha la tête avec un large sourire, puis gagna le dortoir. Théodore et Blaise étaient déjà sur place, commentant gaiement les dernières inventions des jumeaux Weasley, tandis que les rideaux des lits de Malefoy & Co étaient étroitement tirés. Harry se changea, puis se glissa sous ses couvertures avec satisfaction. La journée avait été longue, mine de rien.

# #

Le surlendemain, Harry se rendit à son cours d'occlumencie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pratiqué ses exercices mentaux ces derniers temps, mais avec l'agitation et le mouvement perpétuel qui régnaient à Poudlard, rien d'étonnant. Ceci dit, Rogue n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux pour autant...

En se dirigeant vers le bureau de son directeur, des livres sous le bras pour faire illusion, il croisa une fille de Serdaigle portant un I d'argent épinglé à sa robe. Il chercha à se rappeler son nom, sans succès. Elle était toujours fourrée à Cho Chang et se moquait sans retenue de Luna Lovegood. Ombrage avait réussi à contaminer les rats de bibliothèque... Inquiétant.

Il allait faire part de cette réflexion à Rogue, mais le trouva passablement agité, le nez dans un rouleau de parchemin long d'un bon demi-mètre, accompagné des restes d'une enveloppe rouge.

- ?!

- De la part des parents de Montague. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié la plaisanterie des frères Weasley. D'après leur courrier, une autre beuglante a dû arriver dans le bureau de notre nouvelle directrice très respectée, mais c'est une piètre consolation.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes dans le bon état d'esprit pour un cours ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Petit insolent, répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin qui démentait ses propos. Si j'étais vous, je ferais très attention à mes souvenirs ce soir...

Rogue extirpa quelques filaments argentés de sa tempe avant de les déposer dans sa pensine.

- Bien, fit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Commençons...

Mais il était dit que ce soir-là, la leçon tournerait court. Quelqu'un frappa à coups redoublés sur la porte du bureau.

- Attendez à côté, siffla Rogue en poussant Harry dans la pièce adjacente. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes ici.

Puis il alla ouvrir, et Harry entendit la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait échappé belle !

- Professeur, Montague vient de réapparaître au quatrième étage ! Il ne sait pas trop comment il a atterri là, d'ailleurs. Je crois que vous devriez venir le voir, il n'est pas en grande forme.

Rogue partit sur les talons de Malefoy, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Dès que l'écho de leurs pas se fut éteint, Harry sortit de sa cachette, et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand son regard se posa sur la pensine du professeur.

La curiosité le saisit. Il s'approcha et se pencha sur la substance aux reflets de vif-argent. C'était une mauvaise idée, se dit-il en se redressant. Si Rogue découvrait que son élève avait - littéralement - mis le nez dans ses souvenirs... Mais avec un peu de chance, Harry y trouverait des informations sur ce que cherchait Voldemort, sur cette fameuse prophétie. S'il pouvait l'entendre ou la lire, cela l'aiderait à mieux comprendre ce que se passait autour de lui. Sans aucun doute.

Il tendit de nouveau la main, laissa ses doigts effleurer la surface mouvante... En un clin d'œil il fut happé par un tourbillon de pensées.

Il aperçut un garçon d'à peu près son âge, l'uniforme de Poudlard sur le dos, s'installer à une table... Non, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il progressa plus avant dans les souvenirs, et finit par se trouver devant un Rogue d'une vingtaine d'années, plus efflanqué encore qu'à présent, qui avançait discrètement vers l'arrière-cour d'un bâtiment mal entretenu. Harry observa l'endroit. Au loin, il pouvait voir les tours et les clochetons de Poudlard. Il se trouvait au village de Pré-au-Lard, qui n'avait guère changé en quinze et quelques années. Il s'approcha de la mince silhouette noire de Rogue qui se penchait contre une porte, l'œil collé au trou de la serrure. Se sachant invisible dans ce souvenir, Harry se posta derrière la fenêtre pour voir ce qui intéressait tant son futur professeur.

Il fut surpris de reconnaître Dumbledore, installé à une table miteuse en compagnie de... Trelawney ? Oui, c'était bien la voyante, avec les mêmes lunettes géantes et le châle à paillettes. Harry se colla à la vitre pour entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de divination, ma chère Sibylle, et connaissant l'excellente réputation et même le prestige de votre aïeule, j'ai pris la liberté de vous demander un entretien afin de savoir si vous accepteriez ce poste.

- Dumbledore, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne sais si cela serait une bonne idée. Je n'aime guère les endroits bruyants et fréquentés, voyez-vous... l'agitation me perturbe et de plus...

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux se révulsant soudain. _Bingo !_ songea Harry. Elle allait faire une prédiction.

-_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Puis Trelawney bascula en avant et Dumbledore la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne heurte rudement le bois de la table. Toujours collé à la porte, Rogue n'avait pas perdu une miette de la prédiction, mais quand Harry se tourna vers lui, il lui sembla que le visage de son professeur n'affichait aucune satisfaction, rien que de la surprise et une certaine inquiétude.

- P'tain d'bon sang d'bois ! Qu'esse-vous f'tez là, vous ?

Harry et le jeune Rogue sursautèrent avec un bel ensemble quand un homme grisonnant, enveloppé d'un tablier crasseux, déboula derrière eux en brandissant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un pied de chaise. Harry reconnut le patron de la Tête de Sanglier. Le bonhomme avait l'air furieux.

- J'vous prends à espionner mes clients !

Rogue battit prudemment en retraite, les mains levées devant lui comme pour se garer des coups qui risquaient de tomber.

- C'est bon, c'est bon... je m'en vais... Si on peut même plus essayer de boire un coup gratuit, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il avançait le long de la route qui sortait du village. Harry lui emboîta le pas et bientôt, une silhouette imposante leur barra le passage. Le garçon reconnut McNair, le bourreau du ministère.

- Alors ? Le vieux a fait quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Il causait avec cette timbrée de Trelawney. Elle, par contre, a peut-être dit des choses qui valent la peine d'être rapportées.

- Bon, alors, allons-y.

L'image se brouilla soudain, et Harry vit le monde devenir flou autour de lui. Les deux sorciers avaient transplané. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le parc d'une demeure cossue et avançaient rapidement vers le porche de la maison, où un troisième mangemort les attendait. Harry ne le reconnut pas.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez, tous les deux. Il commence à s'impatienter.

Rogue hocha à peine la tête et entra dans la maison. Il poussa les portes de ce qui devait être une bibliothèque et mit un genou en terre à quelques pas d'un vaste fauteuil. Un long bras blanchâtre émergea de derrière le dossier et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Severus... as-tu de bonnes nouvelles pour moi ?

- Possiblement, maître. J'ai surveillé Dumbledore, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Aujourd'hui, il a rencontré une candidate pour le poste de divination, qui a prophétisé en plein milieu de l'entrevue.

- Oh... et qu'a-t-elle dit, cette excellent femme ?

- En substance, qu'un enfant capable de vous vaincre naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet, maître, de quelqu'un qui a survécu à trois rencontres avec vos forces, répondit uniment Rogue.

Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Rogue avait délibérément « oublié » les deux tiers de la prophétie de Trelawney, et son maître ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Au temps pour les talents de legilimens de Voldemort, dites-moi... Ou bien cela démontrait le don de Rogue pour l'occlumencie.

- Comme c'est intéressant... susurra le mage noir. Il va falloir prendre des dispositions. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? Et Dumbledore ?

- Le patron du pub où ils se trouvaient m'a surpris, et pensé que je voulais détourner une partie de ses stocks, dit Rogue d'un ton d'excuse. J'ai préféré ne pas faire d'histoires.

- Dans ces circonstances, c'est en effet plus sage. Tu as bien travaillé, Severus. Oui, très bon travail. Tu peux te retirer, je te récompenserai bientôt.

- Maître...

Jugeant en avoir assez vu, Harry se concentra sur la salle où se trouvait son corps. Il visualisa les étagères, le bureau, le sol de pierre...

… et bascula en arrière quand il revint dans le monde réel.

Ce fut seulement après avoir retrouvé ses esprits qu'il réalisa pleinement l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Rogue allait le tuer ! Ou pire, lui retirer toute la confiance que le garçon avait péniblement acquise. Surtout, il valait mieux que le professeur ne le trouvât pas dans son bureau en rentrant.

Harry ramassa son sac et fila en courant vers les quartiers de Serpentard comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. La salle commune était encore remplie d'étudiants au travail, et il alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour faire semblant de plancher sur ses devoirs en attendant que les oreilles indiscrètes disparaissent dans les dortoirs.

Il avait la prophétie, à présent. Et puis quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y croyait. Libre à Dumbledore et Voldemort d'agiter leurs pions en fonction des délires d'une astrologue trop portée sur la bouteille, mais lui n'allait certainement pas suivre leur exemple.


	29. Conseils d'Orientation

Bonsoir à tous mes aimables lecteurs, anciens et nouveaux.

Nous allons ce soir parler de futurs métiers et de... désordre dans une école.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de la page... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : Conseils d'Orientation<strong>

Par bonheur, les complices d'Harry ne mirent pas trop de temps à revenir de leur voyage à la bibliothèque, où ils avaient dû subir la surveillance aggravée de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, Drago Malefoy en tête. Harry leur fit immédiatement signe de le rejoindre, et le petit groupe s'assit en demi-cercle autour de la cheminée, faisant mine de prendre des notes sur les nombreux livres étalés devant eux.

- Alors ? Quoi d'intéressant ? demanda avidement Sarah.

Harry leur relata aussi discrètement que possible ce qu'il avait découvert dans la pensine de Rogue. Si Théodore parut impressionné, Sarah et Blaise semblèrent assez sceptiques.

- Pas très précise, sa prédiction, remarqua ainsi la jeune fille. Elle dit la fin du septième mois, mais de quelle année ? Et quel septième mois ? Dans l'ancien calendrier, c'était septembre, pas juillet. D'où le nom, d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve, Jedusor et le vieux se sont trompés tous les deux, et notre « sauveur » n'est pas encore de ce monde. Oh, et autre chose qu'il serait bon de savoir, c'est qui de Tommy ou du dirlo s'est planté le premier. Est-ce monsieur l'innommable qui a interprété ce délire de travers, ou est-ce la réaction de Dumbledore qui l'a mis sur la voie ?

Harry resta perplexe. Les questions de Sarah étaient sensées, les réponses indispensables mais obtenir _ces_ informations se révélerait sans douter autrement plus difficile que d'aller "juste" fouiller dans la pensine de Rogue. Qui le transformerait en une collection d'ingrédients pour potions dès qu'il apprendrait cette indélicatesse. Harry ne pouvait retourner au cours d'occlumencie sans avoir une pensine à disposition pour dissimuler ce souvenir encombrant. Il allait devoir inventer des excuses pour éviter Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il avait fait des progrès en occlumencie, mais pas au point de cacher quelque chose d'aussi obsédant à un maître qualifié.

- On lève la session, dit Blaise. Le petit mouchard platine vient par ici.

# #

Harry eut l'occasion de tester son aptitude au mensonge dès le lendemain. Rogue le retint quelques minutes après un déjeuner, pour planifier une nouvelle leçon d'occlumencie.

- Euh... je ne sais pas quand ce sera possible, professeur, dit Harry, feignant l'embarras. Vu que les examens approchent, nous sommes un peu... surchargés. Entre les révisions et le tutorat, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps.

Rogue inclina légèrement la tête.

- J'imagine... Bien, dans ce cas, je vous encourage à travailler de votre mieux. Si jamais je vous prends le nez en l'air pendant vos... "révisions"...

- Non, non, pas du tout, assura le garçon avant de détaler.

- Il a marché ? demanda Sarah quand il rejoignit ses complices habituels.

- J'espère.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle tira Harry derrière un pilier et baissa encore plus la voix, si c'était possible.

- J'ai récupéré la baguette que j'avais laissée chez Dumbledore. Maintenant que le vieux est parti, espionner son bureau n'a plus beaucoup d'intérêt. Comme nous ne pouvons pas poser de matériel d'écoute à Grimmauld Place pour le moment, je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle cible. J'ai besoin d'aide pour planquer notre micro chez Ombrage. Tu peux m'aider ?

- Je dois pouvoir faire ça. J'ai tout le matériel nécessaire : la cape, la carte et le couteau que Sirius m'a offert l'année dernière. Manque plus que la main de la gloire, et j'aurai la panoplie complète du parfait cambrioleur.

- Très bien, très bien. Bon, je dois te laisser pour le moment, les jumeaux ont besoin d'aide. Il semblerait qu'ils aient commencé à distribuer des Boîtes à Flemme aux première année, et Hermione veut leur tête, maintenant. J'ai accepté de cacher une partie de leur production. Il y a un magnifique espace inoccupé dans les combles autour du réfectoire, je ne te dis que ça... On pourrait y planquer tout un régiment.

Harry émit un sifflement admiratif, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux tenir Hermione en dehors de tout cela. Elle était déjà d'une humeur massacrante après avoir confondu son devoir de runes avec le dernier essai donné par Rogue, lesquelles runes étaient revenues couvertes de commentaires à l'encre rouge, et assorties d'une remarque grinçante du professeur de potions.

# #

Les vacances de Pâques passaient à une vitesse folle, et Harry se dépêcha de planifier une visite au bureau d'Ombrage. Grâce à sa carte, il saurait quand la vilaine bonne femme serait absente de son bureau. Hors de question de s'y rendre de nuit : Malefoy veillait, et Harry était certain qu'Ombrage plaçait des sécurités supplémentaires contre les visiteurs nocturnes. Il devait opérer pendant la journée. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les cours n'ayant pas encore repris, le crapaud passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette pièce. Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'en éloigner. Il s'ouvrit de ce problème à Blaise, qui suggéra aussitôt de faire appel à l'inépuisable inventivité des frères Weasley.

- Mais pas tout de suite, précisa Blaise. D'abord, nous devons préparer ces fichus conseils d'orientation.

- Les quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas vu l'affiche ? C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu noyée dans la propagande ministérielle. Viens par ici.

Zabini l'entraîna devant le panneau d'affichage. Un carton, effectivement perdu au milieu des décrets d'Ombrage, stipulait que :

_Tous les élèves de cinquième année sont convoqués pour un bref entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, au cours de la première semaine du troisième trimestre, afin d'examiner leurs perspectives de carrière. L'horaire de ces rendez-vous individuels est indiqué ci-dessous._

Harry rajusta ses lunettes et lut qu'il était bon pour une discussion avec Rogue le mardi matin, ce qui le dispensait de se prendre la tête sur les runes anciennes.

- Ils ont été gentils, ils nous ont même fourni des brochures pour nous aider à choisir. Tu viens lire ça, j'ai des œufs de Pâques à partager.

- Ta famille célèbre Pâques ?

- La preuve qu'on peut être catho ET sorcier en même temps. En plus, les leurs sont toujours délicieux. Allez, au boulot ! Soit dit en passant, le crapaud a fait ouvrir le colis et l'a inspecté. Coup de chance, c'est notre gentille Tracey qui s'est chargée du travail, et j'ai pu récupérer mon bien sans que Crabbe ou Goyle aient pu en prélever une part.

Les deux garçons s'affalèrent dans un coin avec une pile de prospectus et une bonne réserve de chocolat. Harry jugea très vite que les dépliants n'étaient guère instructifs. Il secoua la tête en découvrant qu'un simple BUSE et « le sens de la fête » suffisaient – d'après le ministère – pour travailler au contact des Moldus. Un guide de la mode aurait été nécessaire, ainsi que des stages pratiques dans le métro et une maison moldue typique...

- Gringotts propose des options intéressantes, commenta Blaise. Je me verrai bien chez eux. Les farces et attrapes, c'est gentil, mais les revenus doivent être très fluctuants, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tout dépend de l'humeur du client, c'est certain, approuva Harry. Ceci dit, si les rumeurs sur la présence d'un dragon dans les caves de la banque sont exactes, ce ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos.

# #

Le lendemain, Harry fit passer un mot à Fred et George par l'intermédiaire de Ginny, et leur donna rendez-vous au bas d'un minuscule escalier en colimaçon qui montait près de l'un des angles du réfectoire. Les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas l'endroit et furent assez surpris quand Harry, entre deux paliers, posa sa baguette contre un panneau de bois qui glissa pour révéler une ouverture et un nouvel escalier. Quelques marches plus haut, les trois garçons émergèrent dans le grenier « secret » de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il figurait sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais les jumeaux l'avaient toujours cru occupé et gardé par les elfes de la cuisine. Sarah n'avait pas menti, l'endroit était plus que spacieux. En face de l'entrée, une série de petites ouvertures grillagées donnait sur le réfectoire et permettait de surveiller ce qui s'y passait. Un coin avait été aménagé avec des coussins, une table basse et des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposés les articles farceurs des jumeaux.

- Coquet, commenta Fred en s'asseyant sur un coussin.

- Alors, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi, cher partenaire silencieux ? s'enquit George.

- Je dois visiter le bureau d'Ombrage, expliqua Harry, de préférence pendant la journée. Nous allons la mettre sur écoute, précisa-t-il devant l'expression surprise des jumeaux, qui s'illumina d'un coup.

- Brillant, approuva Fred.

- Totalement, confirma George. Je vois déjà comment procéder, mais il faudra t'armer d'un peu de patience. Nous opérerons sans doute après la reprise des cours, histoire qu'un maximum d'élèves profitent de notre performance. Les gens sont en vacances, en ce moment, il faut respecter ce temps de repos.

Harry se retint de rire. C'était bien eux... Sarah ne lui avait imposé aucun délai, aussi leur solution lui paraissait tout à fait acceptable. Ils connaissaient à présent l'emplacement de leur réserve secrète, et pourraient donc y entreposer d'autres objets potentiellement illicites sans recourir aux Serpentard. Harry se demanda si Dumbledore avait déjà mis les pieds dans ce grenier géant. Si oui, il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage.

- Bien, dit-il finalement. Je vous laisse faire comme vous voulez. Faites juste en sorte de nous prévenir avant de lancer la grande opération.

- Compte sur nous, proclama solennellement George en lui serrant la main.

Harry aurait pu se méfier, mais il avait rapidement compris que les jumeaux réservaient ce genre de blagues à leurs ennemis : il n'y eut pas de mauvaise surprise.

# #

Sarah fut très satisfaite d'apprendre leur combine, remarquant au passage qu'en planifiant leur opération lors de la reprise des cours, les deux petits malins s'assuraient un magnifique coup de pub. Théodore se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient faire de mieux que leurs feux d'artifices. Quant à Blaise, il disparaissait fréquemment dans sa bat-cave personnelle pour mettre au point ses propres gadgets.

- Au fait, Sarah, je ne t'avais pas demandé, mais... tu sais quoi raconter à Rogue pour ton entretien d'orientation ?

- A ton avis ? répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

- Banque et finance ?

- Eh bien, tu vois que tu le savais.

# #

Les vacances prirent fin au milieu des grincements de dents. De ce côté-ci du mois d'avril, les examens paraissaient tellement plus proches...

Le lundi matin, alors qu'il quittait le réfectoire pour se rendre en cours, Harry reçut un petit message, glissé dans sa poche, lui annonçant que la grande opération aurait lieu deux jours plus tard en fin d'après-midi, et lui souhaitant de bien profiter du spectacle. Harry se débarrassa du papier dans les toilettes les plus proches avant de courir pour rejoindre ses condisciples.

Les premières réunions d'orientation débutèrent le lundi après-midi, pour les Gryffondor. Neville et Ron revinrent de leur entretien avec une tête d'enterrement. Il semblait qu'Ombrage avait décidé de s'inviter à certains horaires pour étudier les choix et les ambitions des élèves. Harry retint un gémissement quand il comprit que le crapaud assisterait sans doute à sa discussion avec Rogue. Se retrouver coincé entre son directeur et son ennemie jurée, c'était tout ce qui lui manquait ! Il allait devoir calibrer son discours au millimètre ; à la longue, cette auto-surveillance constante commençait à devenir un peu... fatigante.

# #

Mardi matin, Harry se rendit dans le bureau de son directeur, se sentant parfaitement misérable. Il aurait aussi bien pu y aller à reculons, s'il n'y avait eu personne dans les couloirs pour le remarquer. Une fois arrivé, il frappa deux coups secs à la porte.

- Entrez, Potter !

Harry avala sa salive, et rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il avait fait un effort particulier pour soigner sa tenue. Ombrage n'aurait au moins rien à redire au pli de son pantalon ni à l'état de son pull, si elle s'était donné la peine de venir.

Bien entendu, elle était venue. Elle aussi avait sorti le fond de ses valises. Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu cette veste à col de dentelle. Il salua les deux professeurs et s'assit lorsque Rogue lui désigna un siège. D'un air indifférent, l'enseignant reclassa quelques papiers, mais au regard froid et dépourvu de la moindre sympathie qu'il posa sur le garçon, celui-ci comprit que Rogue avait deviné son intrusion dans la pensine et les véritables raisons pour lesquelles il évitait les cours d'occlumencie.

- Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton neutre, cet entretien a pour but de déterminer vos objectifs de carrière afin de vous aider à choisir les matières que vous conserverez durant vos deux dernières années à Poudlard. Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous souhaiteriez faire lorsque vous aurez quitté l'école ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

- J'ai envisagé plusieurs possibilités, dit-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Le quidditch à un niveau professionnel ne durera pas éternellement, et si travailler aux départements spéciaux du ministère présente un certain intérêt... cela ne va pas sans risques non plus. Je pense plutôt à l'enseignement.

Enfin, il obtint une réaction de Rogue, qui haussa les sourcils, clairement surpris.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Depuis que Sarah Cobbyte a ouvert ses cours de soutien, j'y participe régulièrement et j'assure une partie des séances d'étude, et... ça se passe très bien. J'aime expliquer des leçons ou des exercices, aider d'autres élèves à progresser... _(Et je tiens des cours de Défense clandestins qui donnent des résultats encore plus excitants)._

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête. Ombrage toussota et se redressa sur son siège. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-elle de sa plus atroce voix de fausset, voilà un but certainement très noble, mais néanmoins, quelques petits problèmes risquent d'entraver sa réalisation.

Harry haussa poliment les sourcils.

- Je reconnais, madame, ne pas comprendre de quoi il pourrait s'agir.

- Tout d'abord, pointa Rogue, vous devrez obtenir les meilleures notes dans les matières que vous souhaiterez enseigner. Des idées ?

- Eh bien... Les enchantements, les runes, la métamorphose...

Harry se garda bien de mentionner "Défense contre les Forces du Mal" en présence du... hem... de l'actuelle professeur titulaire.

- Vous avez pour le moment de très bonnes notes dans ces trois matières, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait vous empêcher de les enseigner dans l'avenir, si vous poursuivez vos efforts dans ce domaine, concéda Rogue, toujours d'une voix neutre.

A nouveau, Ombrage toussota, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été ignorée pendant ce bref échange, et redressa sa petite taille comme une souris qui voudrait mordre.

- Mais il faut l'approbation du ministère pour obtenir un poste d'enseignant en Grande-Bretagne, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Et... étant donné les antécédents de Mr Potter... Je doute que le ministère donne jamais son accord pour lui confier la responsabilité d'une classe.

_Bon Dieu c'est pas possible d'être aussi__** puérile...**_

- Oh ? fit Harry d'un ton dégagé. Ce n'est pas trop grave. Poudlard n'est pas la seule école de sorcellerie du monde, après tout. Enseigner à l'étranger serait une expérience intéressante, niveau culture. _Et le ministère a le temps__ de changer trois fois au moins avant que je ne commence à travailler._

Ombrage vira au cramoisi. Elle allait encore faire un numéro d'indignation quand Rogue la coupa.

- En effet, Potter. Intéressant choix de carrière. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry salua les deux enseignants et sortit rapidement du bureau. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester en compagnie de Rogue plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il lui restait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le début du cours suivant, aussi décida-t-il d'attendre le passage de ses camarades.

Blaise ne resta pas bien longtemps, et ressortit en se retenant de justesse de claquer la porte.

- Si elle ne crève pas à la fin de l'année parce que le poste est maudit, lança-t-il à Harry, c'est parce que je m'en serait chargé moi-même !

Sarah revint avec une allure plus calme, mais rien que le ton de sa voix était un véritable appel au meurtre lorsqu'elle déclara :

- D'après Miss Ombrage, un Né-Moldu qui ambitionne de devenir, à long terme, directeur d'agence à Gringotts, cela ne s'est jamais vu, et c'est contraire à la tradition. Ce n'est pas une ambition envisageable pour un individu de mon espèce, il faut croire. Je me suis juste permis de lui rappeler que je n'étais pas "Née-Moldue", mais née DE Moldus, ce qui est très différent. Et heureusement, Gringotts n'est pas le seul établissement bancaire du monde sorcier.

- Je lui ai dit la même chose pour l'enseignement et Poudlard, fit remarquer Harry. Elle croit que toute la planète va se plier aux décisions du ministère britannique, ou quoi ? C'est fini, l'Empire, il faudrait le lui rappeler.

- Sans importance, tout ça, sans importance, grommela Sarah en prenant la direction du cours d'enchantements.

Si Harry était à la place d'Ombrage, il surveillerait son thé, ses gâteaux secs et tout le reste...

# #

Le jour suivant, la fin des cours ne pouvait pas arriver trop vite. La plupart des étudiants, Malefoy et sa clique (déjà une trentaine de "purs" et durs) exceptés, avaient reçu de la part d'Ombrage des avis très négatifs sur leurs choix de carrière, trop ou pas assez ambitieux suivant les cas, assortis de commentaires malveillants sur leurs aptitudes physiques et mentales au métier choisi. Chourave avait passé de longs moments à consoler certains de ses élèves, la veille, et McGonagall ne décolérait pas. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore subi les entretiens se faisaient tout petits. Dans ces conditions, Harry priait pour que le plan des jumeaux fût à la hauteur, et permît de relâcher la tension en plus de faire un casse dans le bureau du crapaud. Sans cela, l'explosion type soixante-huit se produirait beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Et Ombrage trouverait sans doute le moyen de la lui mettre sur le dos.

##

En fin d'après-midi, alors que les étudiants quittaient leur dernier cours pour regagner leurs salles communes, Harry fila dans les toilettes de Mimi, heureusement absente, dissimula son sac dans l'une des cabines et enfila la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait gardé entre deux livres. Il mit le couteau offert par Sirius dans sa poche et prit sa carte de l'école, avant d'attendre le signal des jumeaux.

Il arriva sous la forme d'un fracas monumental, suivi de cris effrayés. Harry déplia la carte. Bien, Ombrage venait de quitter son bureau, il n'y avait plus personne dans le secteur. Il partit au trot dans les couloirs, prenant un virage ici ou un raccourci là pour éviter de croiser qui que ce fût. Bientôt il arriva devant la porte de la « directrice ». Il sortit son couteau et le fit glisser entre la porte et le mur. Il entendit un déclic. Priant pour qu'aucun maléfice n'eût été posé sur la porte, Harry mit la main sur la poignée et tourna.

Le battant s'ouvrit sans effort, et il entra rapidement à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le bureau était toujours identique à ses souvenirs. Les chatons peints sur la porcelaine des assiettes sautaient de l'une à l'autre, et une petite pendule dorée faisait tic-tac sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les balais confisqués par Ombrage étaient rangés dans un coin, enserrés dans des chaînes fermées d'un cadenas. Harry songea à se précipiter dessus, puis son sens des priorités l'emporta. La baguette espionne d'abord, décida-t-il. Il chercha du regard un endroit où la ranger. Derrière une assiette ? Non, pas assez stable. Directement sur le bureau, partant du principe qu'une chose est d'autant mieux cachée qu'elle se trouve en pleine vue ? Non, tout de même pas. Il se baissa au ras du plancher et déposa le morceau de baguette contre le pied d'une armoire vitrée qui ne devait pas être déplacée souvent. Mission accomplie. Les balais, à présent ? Attention à ne pas vouloir en faire trop. Il s'approcha et inspecta le cadenas. Il devait pouvoir utiliser le couteau pour l'ouvrir, mais quand le crapaud découvrirait l'effraction, elle chercherait sûrement les traces de magie. Harry n'avait ni son épingle-fétiche ni le moindre trombone pour tenter le crochetage, aussi remit-il cette tâche à une autre fois. Il connaissait la procédure pour s'introduire dans la place, à présent. Et un « vol » mettrait la puce à l'oreille de l'horrible bonne femme. Elle fouinerait partout en quête d'autres « incivilités ».

Harry ressortit du bureau sur la pointe des pieds, juste à temps pour voir arriver un Rusard essoufflé mais absolument ravi, qui fila droit sur le bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs l'un après l'autre.

- Autorisation de donner des coups de fouet... Enfin, j'ai le droit de le faire... depuis tant d'années qu'ils le méritent...

Ombrage n'avait quand même pas autorisé ce vieux sadique à exaucer ses fantasmes, non ? Tout sorcier disposait d'une magie défensive réflexe, alors les dieux seuls savaient comment celle des futures victimes de Rusard allait réagir. Avec un peu de chance, il ne resterait de l'odieux concierge qu'une paire de chaussures fumantes. Ou un hamster géant. Le bonhomme repartit, un papier à la main, et Harry le suivit. Il ne se débarrassa de sa cape qu'arrivé en vue de l'escalier principal, là où toute l'école semblait une fois de plus avoir convergé.

Ombrage se tenait au bas des marches, faisant face à deux personnes dont Harry n'aperçut que le sommet du crâne, coiffé d'une épaisse tignasse rousse. Les deux rouquins étant à la même hauteur, il en déduisit que les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient faits pincer (ou laissés pincer) dans l'accomplissement de leurs hauts faits. En tout cas, il put constater en s'approchant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de se faire plus de soucis que ça.

- Alors vous trouvez amusant de transformer une section entière du quatrième étage de l'école en marécage ? demanda le crapaud d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante.

- Un batracien comme elle, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème, les marais, remarqua Parvati Patil, non loin d'Harry, s'attirant quelques rires de ses voisins, toutes couleurs confondues.

- Oui, très amusant, répondit l'un des jumeaux avec un large sourire. Splendide invention, pas vrai ?

Ils avaient forcément un autre tour dans leur sac, se dit Harry. Personne ne prenait les menaces d'Ombrage avec un tel sourire sans avoir un plan B.

- Je ne pense pas que vous trouverez cela aussi amusant quand Mr Rusard en aura fini avec votre punition, déclara le crapaud.

- Oh, mais nous n'avons absolument pas l'intention de nous laisser punir, répliqua celui qui devait être George.

- Ni de vous donner le plaisir de nous virer, enchaîna son frère.

- Nous vous remercions pour l'excellente publicité que vous nous faites...

- ... et nous prenons congé de cet endroit qui n'a plus d'école que le nom.

Ils sortirent tous deux leur baguette, et le reste des étudiants recula prudemment, des fois qu'un nouveau feu d'artifices serait au programme des adieux.

- _Accio balais !_ rugit Fred.

Un bruit de bois brisé résonna dans les couloirs, puis les balais enchaînés dans le bureau d'Ombrage apparurent au détour d'un corridor. Il y en avait très certainement trois lorsqu'ils passèrent au milieu des élèves, mais plus que deux quand ils s'arrêtèrent impeccablement devant les jumeaux, leurs chaînes cliquetant par terre.

Ombrage était bouche bée. Était-ce devant l'insolence des deux Weasley, ou pensait-elle à la porte de son bureau, sans doute fracassée par les deux engins ? _Au moins, voilà qui règle quelques problèmes pour moi_, se dit Harry en souriant.

Les jumeaux enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent de quelques mètres, hors de portée des mains du concierge ou du professeur.

- Chers amis, nous avons perdu assez de temps dans cette vénérable institution et avons décidé de voler sur notre propre balai à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est donc avec regret que nous prenons congé de votre estimable assemblée. Ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent prendre notre succession dans ce château sont les bienvenus, et trouveront sans mal à qui s'adresser. Quant à ceux qui se trouveront à court de stock, ils peuvent nous contacter chez Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, au 93, Chemin de Traverse. _**Salut à tous !**_

Avant de s'élever dans les airs, les chaînes se balançant toujours sous leurs balais, les deux terreurs adressèrent un geste amical à Peeves, qui bien sûr n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène.

- Rends-lui la vie impossible, mon vieux Peeves, conseilla George.

Et l'esprit frappeur se mit au garde-à-vous, impeccable, le chapeau à la main, tandis que les jumeaux prenaient le large sous les vivats de leurs ex-camarades.

- Je suis bien tenté d'initier Peeves au paint-ball, susurra Colin Crivey non loin de Harry.

- Socialement irresponsable, mais le potentiel comique est illimité. Fais-toi plaisir, lui répondit le Serpentard.


	30. Mai 68

Salut les lecteurs !

Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, ce chapitre devrait bien vous faire rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Mai 68<strong>

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ombrage se consola de l'immense déplaisir que lui avait causé la fuite des jumeaux en s'acharnant sur ses victimes de prédilection : les enfants de Moldus dotés de pouvoirs sorciers. Le premier à trinquer fut le paisible Maximilian Expea, doyen quoiqu'élève de troisième année des Serdaigle. Il fut convoqué sans ménagements dans le bureau de la pseudo-directrice.

La baguette espionne installée par Harry quelques jours plus tôt fit alors des merveilles.

- Entrez, entrez, Mr Expea. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Du thé ?

- Bien volontiers, Miss.

Harry et ses complices grincèrent des dents. Le pauvre doyen n'était pas au courant des petites manies d'Ombrage en matière de boisson. Il faudrait faire passer le mot à toute l'école dès que possible.

- Alors, Mr Expea, dites-moi un peu... quand êtes-vous entré à Poudlard ? demanda le crapaud de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

- Eh bien, j'ai été intégré il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, répondit le vieil homme d'un ton neutre.

- Veritaserum, décréta Harry, qui en avait déjà observé... et expérimenté les effets.

Sarah hocha la tête d'un air atterré tandis que Salazar plissait les fibres de son visage de bois dans une moue dégoûtée.

- Comment avez-vous obtenu ces pouvoirs ? Vous les avez volés, n'est-ce pas ?

Les auditeurs échangèrent des regards ahuris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle invention ?

- Je les acquis en travaillant, reprit le vieux Max de sa voix atone. J'ai découvert l'existence des sorciers quand j'avais huit ans. C'était en 1929. J'ai trouvé ça merveilleux et je me suis demandé comment je pourrais parvenir au même résultat. J'ai passé des centaines d'heures à observer, à faire des recherches, à compiler des livres et des notes. Mais malgré tout cela, c'est grâce à la guerre que j'ai pu développer mes dons. J'étais stationné dans le nord de l'Inde, voyez-vous. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui, sans être sorciers, ont des talents mentaux exceptionnels. J'ai passé cinq ans là-bas pour le service et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai appris. A la fin de la guerre, je suis resté encore six ans à Simla. Quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, je savais utiliser mon esprit pour reproduire ce que j'avais vu. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une baguette, notez bien. Une bonne discipline mentale la remplace aisément. Je suppose qu'un vecteur est nécessaire pour les esprits peu pratiques.

Même sans dispositif visuel, l'équipe de Serpentard n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la mine d'Ombrage en entendant ses précieux congénères qualifiés d'esprits "peu pratiques".

- Fort bien, Mr Expea, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Ils entendirent la porte se refermer, puis le marmonnement d'Ombrage.

- Voilà un dossier qui passionnera sans doute le ministre. Discipline mentale... Quelles fadaises ! Il s'en est convaincu pour cacher son forfait ! Un de plus à ajouter à ma collection de nuisances...

Salazar coupa la communication.

- C'est fou, commenta Théodore, cette capacité qu'ont les gens à refuser d'admettre la vérité présentée à eux.

- Elle a des dossiers sur les Nés-de-Moldus au ministère. Je sens l'épuration qui arrive, commenta aigrement Sarah.

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de mettre la main dessus et les détruire, décréta Blaise.

- Mais comment ? s'inquiéta Théodore.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on VA trouver. D'abord, un des deux rouquins qui restent va nous filer un plan complet du ministère.

- Réunion au grenier ou dans la salle sur demande ?

- Le grenier, décida Harry. N'attirons pas l'attention sur nos cours clandestins.

# #

Ron et Ginny reçurent la convocation pour entretien par l'entremise de la chouette Frida, qui vint taper à la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor en début de soirée.

# #

Ainsi que Harry l'avait soupçonné, les jumeaux avaient laissé un véritable arsenal dans le grenier secret, que Sarah et d'autres se chargeraient d'écouler auprès des autres étudiants, le tout enrichi par les trouvailles de Blaise et de sa sœur Lucy. Les fameuses doubles punaises figuraient en bonne place dans l'inventaire. Et dans un coin trônait l'Éclair de Feu qui avait pris la tangente en même temps que les balais de Fred et George. L'engin ne paraissait pas avoir souffert de son séjour chez le crapaud, se dit Harry avec soulagement.

- Un plan du ministère ? grommela Ron. Oh oui, on doit pouvoir en obtenir, mais il faudrait le justifier auprès des parents.

- Donc nous devons en avoir un par une voie détournée, commenta Sarah.

- Je pourrais toujours demander à Percy, proposa Ginny, en lui racontant que je voudrais découvrir l'endroit parce que je souhaite y travailler plus tard. Vous savez, après avoir bien réfléchi à sa lettre, et tout ça...

Harry hocha la tête. Cela pourrait passer, à condition de travailler un peu les arguments, mais il faisait entièrement confiance à Ginny pour cela.

- Parfait ! déclara Ron en se frottant les mains. Et maintenant, il est temps de mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Il embarqua plusieurs petits modèles de Boîtes à Flemme dans son sac avant de repartir vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Ceci dit, ses condisciples, toutes maisons confondues, ne l'avaient pas attendu pour semer le désordre dans l'école.

# #

La fuite des jumeaux avait été racontée tant de fois depuis leur départ qu'on ne savait plus trop distinguer la légende de la réalité. Elle avait été enjolivée de tant de détails que même les témoins oculaires ne savaient plus trop où ils en étaient. Nombre d'étudiants parlaient ouvertement de les imiter via le même moyen de transport.

Autre souvenir marquant de leur équipée, la présence permanente d'un marécage dans un couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile Est, qui n'avait rien d'une simple illusion. Ceux qui avaient cru pouvoir passer à travers le mirage s'étaient brutalement retrouvés à barboter dans trois mètres d'eau froide et malodorante.

- Et si on y mettait des piranhas ? suggéra un jour Hannah Abbott en se frottant les mains. C'est bien, les piranhas.

- Bonne chance pour les faire entrer à Poudlard, remarqua Théodore. Un bébé kraken aurait une meilleure cote pour passer les contrôles. Je pencherais plutôt pour un diable de Tasmanie caché dans les roseaux. C'est rigolo et ça mord tout le temps.

En attendant, la largeur du marigot empêchait même les plus sportifs de le franchir en saut en longueur, et Rusard devait faire passer les élèves sur une petite barque à fond plat, pour le plus grand plaisir de (presque) tous les autres résidents du château, qui s'en donnèrent à leur tour à cœur joie pour rendre l'existence d'Ombrage et de ses collaborateurs aussi insupportable que possible.

Aucun professeur ne l'aidait à régler ses problèmes de discipline. Personne ne lui proposa non plus de réparer sa porte, ornée d'un gros trou là où les balais avaient fracassé le bois... mais quelqu'un avait trouvé le temps d'y appliquer une illusion donnant au trou la forme exacte des balais. Quant aux élèves eux-mêmes... Fred et George devaient être des sorciers heureux si quelqu'un leur rapportait les (ex)actions de leurs anciens camarades. On avait lâché un niffleur dans le bureau d'Ombrage ; le petit fouilleur à fourrure mit tout à sac, en particulier les encriers au bouchon doré qu'elle affectionnait tant, et quand le crapaud voulut chasser la bestiole, celle-ci repartit avec plusieurs de ses bagues en guise de trophée. Quelqu'un avait mystérieusement trouvé la recette des boules puantes pendant un cours de potions et l'avait répandue à travers toute l'école (d'autres recettes chimiques purement moldues avaient fait leur apparition pendant les classes de Rogue, et seule celle de l'explosif "thermite" disparut en catastrophe). La combinaison entre acides, bases et ingrédients magiques n'était pas toujours des plus heureuses, et Rogue finit par mettre un terme aux expérimentations en salle. Un sommet dans le rire fut atteint quand un étudiant, que l'on soupçonnait d'être à Serdaigle, transforma l'une des poivrières de la table des professeurs en Dalek. Les apprentis sorciers prirent la fuite hors du réfectoire en riant comme des veaux, suivis de loin par une litanie de "Exterminer ! Exterminer !".

La brigade inquisitoriale trinqua méchamment et tous ses membres passèrent à tour de rôle à l'infirmerie. Tracey Davis écopa elle aussi d'un maléfice, histoire de conserver sa crédibilité auprès des autres mouchards, mais plutôt léger. Elle garda simplement des sourcils géants pendant une journée entière.

Les Boîtes à Flemme firent elles aussi des ravages parmi le corps étudiant, causant saignements de nez, nausées ou malaises chaque fois qu'Ombrage entrait en classe. Les punitions et les hurlements n'y firent rien, elle ne sut jamais ce qui avait déclenché cette épidémie étrange surnommée « ombragite chronique ». Pomfresh ne vit jamais le moindre élève débarquer dans son infirmerie pour se faire soigner, cependant.

Enfin, pour couronner le tout, Peeves appliqua à la lettre les recommandations des jumeaux. Il transforma l'école en un véritable champ de bataille où rien n'était à l'abri de ses déprédations. Boulettes de papier, apparitions, bris de matériel, tout y passa. Miss Teigne fut enfermée dans des armures où elle miaula pendant des heures, puis quelqu'un versa dans sa gamelle un philtre de confusion qui l'amena à voir des élèves là où il n'y en avait pas et obligea son maître à courir dans tous les sens pour arrêter des sorciers qui n'existaient pas.

Et personne, Rusard excepté, ne levait le petit doigt pour mettre un terme à ce capharnaüm. Les enseignants prenaient un temps infini pour signaler les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient, et se gardaient bien d'y mettre un terme, faute « d'autorité suffisante ». Blaise avait même organisé une session de paris clandestins sur la plus belle vacherie inventée par un prof pour saper le moral de l'ennemi. McGonagall remporta souvent la mise, à son insu. Ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, Harry fut soulagé que Zabini n'allât pas plus loin dans ses fourberies, car la plupart de ses gadgets étaient autrement plus dangereux que les produits des jumeaux. Ses « améliorations » apportées aux frisbees à dents de serpent, par exemple, faisaient assez froid dans le dos.

# #

Dans cette atmosphère pour le moins électrique, Salazar rapportait des conversations délicieusement comiques grâce à la baguette espionne. Ombrage était régulièrement contactée par le ministère pour faire le point sur les réformes de l'école. Harry et ses co-conspirateurs apprirent ainsi que, si l'action ministérielle portait ses fruits à Poudlard, elle serait étendue à ce qui tenait lieu chez les sorciers d'école primaire, et qui n'était, à vrai dire, qu'un ensemble disparate de garderies et de cours à domicile, le tout en très petit nombre. A chaque communication via cheminette, Ombrage garantissait la bonne marche de ses travaux et la totale tranquillité de l'école. Cela donna des idées aux Serpentard... des idées qui mirent à contribution Colin Crivey et son inséparable appareil photo. Pendant quelques jours le Gryffondor prit des clichés de chaque situation qui contredisait le ronronnement rassurant de l'inquisitrice. En fin de semaine, les photos furent développées dans la salle sur demande, transformée pour l'occasion en laboratoire tout équipé. Une copie de la série de clichés partit par la poste vers les bureaux du Chicaneur (la brigade inquisitoriale n'avait pas encore pensé que le courrier sortant pouvait lui aussi représenter un danger), une autre fut expédiée directement du pigeonnier au cas où, tandis que les originaux étaient stockés en divers points du château : grenier, salle sur demande, classe vide...

L'édition suivante de l'hebdomadaire loufoque, une fois importée de Pré-au-Lard via passage secret, généra une nouvelle vague de délire au collège. Les étudiants étaient si fiers de la publicité qu'on leur faisait qu'ils décidèrent d'en rajouter une couche histoire de paraître à la une encore une fois.

La réaction de Fudge ne se fit pas attendre, et Salazar passa de très bons moments, l'oreille collée sur la baguette.

- En gros, il a dit que s'il voyait encore une seule de ces photos, il envoyait un enquêteur surveiller l'inquisitrice, expliqua la statuette à ses apprentis. S'il vous en reste en réserve, surtout ne vous gênez pas. Sinon, inventez-en.

Il leur restait quelques exemplaires du Dalek, mais quand le sortilège servant à enchanter les cognards fit son apparition à la table du déjeuner sur des petits pois, l'occasion parut trop belle. Mr Lovegood allait encore recevoir un reportage exclusif.

# #

Le soir après les cours, pendant que la brigade inquisitoriale traquait le responsable du dernier méfait, Harry retrouva un Salazar surexcité.

- Ça y est, ça y est ! On lui envoie l'inspection académique ! Ils arrivent demain matin ! Dis à ton copain Blaise de la mettre en veilleuse... même si c'est une goutte dans la mer, maintenant.

- Si ces types ont un minimum de déontologie, elle ne va pas aimer.

Si le petit bonhomme de bois avait pu se détacher de son socle, nul doute qu'il serait parti en lévitation sous l'effet de la joie. Harry alla se coucher avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

# #

Il ne fut pas possible de communiquer avant le lendemain avec le reste de l'école sans attirer la suspicion de Malefoy et de ses gendarmes, aussi les élèves furent fort surpris, en arrivant pour le petit déjeuner, de découvrir trois sorciers inconnus assis à la table des professeurs. Le trio affichait une allure extrêmement stricte : robe noire, col blanc et raide, petit chapeau carré. Ils ressemblaient plus, les deux hommes comme la femme, à des ministres du culte qu'à des sorciers. Des murmures curieux s'élevèrent des quatre tables. Parmi les enseignants, McGonagall affichait le sourire satisfait du chat qui vient de boulotter le canari, Rogue manifestait une bonne humeur inhabituelle, servant aimablement le thé et les muffins à Sinistra, qui arborait elle aussi une mine réjouie... mais peut-être uniquement parce que son collègue préféré s'occupait d'elle. Par contraste, Ombrage paraissait particulièrement lugubre.

Le petit déjeuner se passa normalement, mais alors que les assiettes et les pichets se vidaient, McGonagall se leva et fit étinceler une lumière blanche au bout de sa baguette, en même temps que le bruit d'une clochette résonnait sous les voûtes.

- Avant que vous vous rendiez en cours, je vous demande un petit moment d'attention.

Les étudiants qui s'étaient déjà levés, leur sac à la main, se rassirent.

- Les inspecteurs académiques Howard, Rochford et Bullen sont ici pour enquête, et vous demanderont votre participation. Il ne s'agira que de répondre à quelques questions sur le déroulement de votre année scolaire. Merci de votre attention. En cours, maintenant !

Comme un seul homme, les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent le réfectoire pour se rendre en classe.

- Ils ont l'air obéissants, commenta l'un des inspecteurs.

- Cela doit dépendre de qui donne les ordres, répliqua son voisin.

L'école resta très calme durant la matinée. Les uns après les autres, les apprentis sorciers reçurent un petit billet de convocation qui se matérialisait sur leur pupitre. Ils rencontraient alors l'un des trois inspecteurs dans la salle de cours mise à leur disposition. Harry reçu son petit papier le surlendemain de l'arrivée du trio. Il avait déjà vu nombre d'étudiants revenir de leur entrevue en se frottant les mains. Harry présenta ses excuses à Flitwick, qui le laissa partir avec un grand sourire.

Il avait rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur Howard au troisième étage. Un panneau était suspendu à côté de la porte pour signaler la présence du fonctionnaire, et sa disponibilité. Harry frappa quelques coups contre la porte.

- Entrez !

De toute évidence, l'inspecteur Howard était quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de donner des ordres. Harry se dépêcha d'obéir. Il fallait faire bonne impression.

Howard était un bonhomme tout en longueur, qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été fabriqué avec une série de nœuds marins. Son nez battait même en longueur celui de Rogue, sans être aussi recourbé. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux gris et raides comme du fil de fer.

- Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter. Comme j'ai encore beaucoup de monde à interroger aujourd'hui, nous allons faire court. Que pouvez-vous me dire de la situation à Poudlard depuis que Dolorès Ombrage est dans la place ?

- Qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de se dégrader. Je ne dis pas que le règlement et les cours n'auraient pas besoin d'un bon dépoussiérage, mais Ombrage ne fait rien d'autre que semer la zizanie dans l'école, qui n'en a vraiment pas besoin. Sous prétexte de réformer l'enseignement, elle met dehors tous les professeurs qui ne lui conviennent pas, impose des punitions illégales et donne des cours où il faut juste lire, lire, lire...

- Des punitions illégales ? gronda Howard.

- Elle a utilisé une plume particulière sur plusieurs élèves, qui laisse des marques sur la main. Je croyais que le professeur McGonagall avait déposé une plainte pour ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Si elle l'a fait, et je n'en doute pas, cette plainte n'a jamais atteint mon bureau. Grmbl... Des cours de lecture, hein ?

Harry approuva.

- Rien de... plus pratique ?

- Rien du tout, confirma le jeune homme avec jubilation. Elle fait même ce qu'elle peut pour l'interdire.

- Je vois, je vois... grommela Howard en prenant quelques notes. Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Mr Potter, je pense que vous avez des leçons qui vous attendent.

Harry s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ce sont les BUSEs, cette année ? lança Howard depuis son bureau.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Eh bien, je touche du bois pour vous.

Harry le salua de nouveau et fila dans les couloirs, pour croiser Daphné Greengrass, la mine réjouie.

- Alors ?

- J'ai causé avec l'inspectrice Bullen, la petite brune toute mince, annonça Daphné avec un sourire mauvais. On va rire.

Les entrevues se poursuivirent encore pendant deux jours, avant que les inspecteurs ne plient bagage pour faire leur rapport à leurs supérieurs... du moins c'était ce que les élèves imaginaient. Puis le lendemain de leur départ, Ron revint de l'oisellerie avec un sourire en coin.

- Premièrement, Papa n'y a vu que du feu et m'a envoyé un plan du ministère. Plus besoin d'essayer de piéger Percy ! Deuxièmement, nos trois révérends pasteurs n'auront pas besoin de présenter un dossier à leur patron. L'inspecteur Howard _est_ leur patron. Rochford et Bullen sont ses deux adjoints.

Théodore siffla d'admiration.

- Ça veut dire que son département, au moins, nous prend au sérieux. On va guetter la Gazette et les nouveaux décrets.

- Ouais. Et moi, je jure que si jamais le crapaud se fait saquer, je ne laisse plus passer un seul souaffle dans mes buts. Ou je ne m'appelle plus Weasley.

- On va t'y tenir, mon pote !

# #

Pendant toute la journée du lendemain, la population de Poudlard, moins quelques-uns, piétina d'impatience en attendant la décision des inspecteurs. Elle n'arriva que le jour suivant, mais de l'avis général, cela avait largement valu la peine de poireauter encore un peu.

_Décret d'éducation n°29_

_En vertu de l'autorité conférée par le Secrétariat d'État à l'Instruction Magie,_

_l'inspecteur académique Rochford est nommé comme observateur à Poudlard._

_Il aura toute autorité pour enquêter sur les dysfonctionnements rencontrés dans la gestion de l'école, et promulguer ou annuler tout décret d'éducation suivant nécessité._

_Il ne pourra être fait appel de ses décisions que devant le Secrétaire d'État et le Ministre._

_le Secrétaire d'État à l'Instruction_

_Th. H. Howard_

Une volée de feux d'artifice éclata devant les fenêtres du réfectoire dans les minutes qui suivirent l'affichage de ces directives. Pendant quelques heures, les élèves furent de nouveau intenables... de joie, et l'inspecteur Rochford reçut certainement l'accueil le plus enthousiaste jamais réservé à un représentant du ministère à l'école. Même la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle quelques jours plus tard ne parvint pas à dépasser le niveau sonore de la fête de réception de l'inspecteur.

- T'as pris un but, Weasley, remarqua Tracy Davis après le match.

- Ombrage n'a pas été saquée, elle est surveillée, objecta Ron. Je reste dans les limites de mon serment.

La joie du rouquin... et des autres membres de la bande fut sévèrement douchée quand Hermione, qui s'était éclipsée pendant le match, leur apprit la dernière invention de Hagrid : il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de ramener son « petit » frère, géant à temps complet, de son voyage sur le continent, et de l'installer dans la Forêt Interdite, au grand dam des centaures et autres créatures.

- Nous en avons la preuve maintenant, grogna Sarah. Il VEUT se faire virer, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire de son frangin ? soupira Ron.

- Rien, répondit Hermione. C'est juste... l'esprit de famille.

- Ouais, mais quand Ombrage tombera là-dessus, je doute que cette explication suffise. Et Rochford ne pourra rien y faire.

- Alors il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe dessus, cqfd, conclut Harry.

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, ajouta Blaise.


	31. (Triple) BUSE

Salut à tous les lecteurs, et bienvenue à Mrs Murray parmi les suiveurs d'Hypothèses !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : (Triple) BUSE<strong>

Les Serpentard et leurs associés réfléchissaient souvent aux conséquences de la présence de Graup à proximité de l'école. En toute logique, l'inspecteur Rochford n'aurait pas la nécessité de visiter la forêt interdite, et ne risquerait donc pas de croiser le géant, mais rien dans l'année écoulée n'avait suivi les règles de la logique, et avec la malchance que tout Poudlard semblait traîner comme un boulet depuis l'arrivée de Dolorès Ombrage, Rochford ferait connaissance avec le demi-frère de Hagrid plus rapidement qu'on ne le souhaitait.

Une telle éventualité serait bien triste, car l'inspecteur faisait fort bien son travail de contrôle au sein du collège magique. Ombrage n'avait pas pu donner plus que quelques heures de colle passées à nettoyer la salle des trophées du collège, et plus aucun élève n'avait fait connaissance avec la maudite plume maléfique. L'inquisitrice devait méchamment ronger son frein, surtout lorsqu'elle constatait que depuis l'arrivée de Rochford, le nombre d'infractions au règlement avait dégringolé en flèche, et aucun artefact étrange n'apparaissait plus au beau milieu des cours. Une véritable insulte aux yeux du crapaud...

# #

Cette atmosphère plus détendue, à défaut d'être parfaitement souriante, favorisait heureusement les révisions.

L'accumulation monstrueuse des devoirs avait enfin cessé, et les cours ne servaient plus qu'à réviser les points les plus sensibles, entraînement intensif rendu de plus en plus difficile par l'attirance croissante qu'exerçaient le soleil et les températures élevées sur les étudiants. Le seul à profiter de cette embellie climatique était Octavius le kraken, qui se réchauffait juste sous la surface du lac, guettant les bonnes choses que les enfants pourraient lui lancer depuis la berge.

Même dans la situation bancale où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à ses examens. Sirius, Voldemort, les prophéties... tout cela passait au second plan tandis qu'il s'acharnait à s'enfoncer dans le crâne les dates des grands événements du monde magique et les ingrédients des potions les plus demandées aux épreuves.

Autour de lui, ses condisciples commençaient à manifester des signes de stress peu encourageants.

Par Ron et Ginny, les Serpentard avaient appris qu'Hermione dormait au maximum quatre heures par nuit et passait un temps incroyable à compiler des livres qui n'étaient même pas au programme. Par bonheur, le reste de la cinquième année de Gryffondor ne poussait pas les excès aussi loin, mais même Seamus Finnigan avait été vu entouré de grimoires, ce qui lui avait valu d'être pris en photo sous toutes les coutures par un Colin Crivey désireux d'immortaliser l'occasion.

Les autres maisons n'allaient guère mieux en termes de révisions. Les Serdaigle étaient sans doute les plus tranquilles. Les bleu et bronze passant déjà leur vie dans les livres, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changeaient pas grand-chose. Les Poufsouffle, en revanche, semblaient souffrir d'une véritable épidémie de bachotage aggravé. Il se disait par exemple que MacMillan passait près de huit heures par jour à réviser, voire neuf dans le pire des cas. Il en faisait le décompte à ses camarades, répandant ainsi une certaine angoisse parmi tous ceux qui travaillaient moins que lui.

Harry avait remarqué que Drago ne se donnait pas tant de mal. Il comptait plus sur les relations de son père avec le Département de l'Éducation Magique pour obtenir de bons résultats, et assurait connaître comme sa poche tous les examinateurs extérieurs qui arriveraient bientôt à l'école. Salazar s'amusait beaucoup à balayer ces affirmations d'un revers de sa main de bois chaque fois qu'elles lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

De la même façon, il balayait avec plus de mépris encore tous les gadgets et grigris fabriqués par les élèves qui circulaient à présent dans l'établissement. Potions, poudres, pilules, rubans brodés de formules soi-disant ésotériques... il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Rogue et Rusard coincèrent une équipe de sixièmes années soucieux de se faire de l'argent facile, entrain de préparer une mixture prétendument efficace pour les trous de mémoire, et deux autres malfaisants qui tentaient de vendre un stimulant cérébral qui s'avéra être un genre de décapant à boyaux des plus redoutables. Tout ce petit monde écopa de punitions records. Rogue ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité, comme d'habitude. Salazar pimenta ces révélations en apprenant aux étudiants les inventions de son époque, et aussi celles mises au point par des générations d'apprentis sorciers pour augmenter leurs capacités. Dans le meilleur des cas, c'était de l'eau colorée, dans le pire, des déjections de diverses créatures magiques.

- Charmant, remarqua juste Sarah.

# #

La question des produits dopants fut vite oubliée quand les horaires des examens furent affichés. Théorie le matin, pratique l'après-midi, et peu de temps pour souffler. Une notice particulière prévenait que toutes les salles de concours seraient enchantées pour détecter certains petits objets délictueux, type plumes à réponses intégrées ou encre autocorrectrice, et les signaler aux surveillants. Gare à celui qui se ferait pincer en possession d'un de ces artefacts. Il serait aussitôt expulsé de la session, et interdit de repasser ses examens pendant toute une année. Ce qui, de fait, l'obligerait à redoubler. Quant aux bonne vieilles antisèches moldues, peut-être passeraient-elles inaperçues, mais c'était un risque un peu grand comparé au gain attendu.

# #

Le dernier dimanche avant l'ouverture des hostilités, Harry choisit de ne rien faire et de se détendre l'esprit autant que possible. Nerveux, Théodore prit l'option boules Quiès et révisions de dernière minute. Blaise et Sarah décidèrent eux aussi de rester zen, et passèrent la journée dehors à mijoter le diable savait quoi.

L'atmosphère du château perdit plusieurs degrés lors du dîner, quand les examinateurs arrivèrent dans l'école. Ombrage les accueillit avec un certain malaise, tandis que Rochford les recevait avec nettement plus de bonne humeur. Nombre d'étudiants terminèrent leur repas en accéléré pour aller jeter un œil aux nouveaux venus.

La plus âgée du groupe, sans doute la fameuse Griselda Marchebank, était une minuscule femme très âgée, si ridée que ses traits originaux en devenaient pratiquement indiscernables. Ombrage ne cessait de faire des courbettes devant elle, et devait lui parler aussi fort que lorsqu'elle avait noté Hagrid, quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Oh, le voyage s'est très bien passé, nous l'avons déjà fait souvent, piaillait la vieille dame avec un rien d'agacement. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore, récemment. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

Un autre examinateur ricana sans retenue, et Harry reconnut la silhouette noueuse de l'inspecteur Howard. Il allait y avoir de l'ambiance au château s'il restait toute la semaine.

- Pas la moindre, non, grommela Ombrage, tout en lançant un regard malveillant à toute la troupe d'élèves qui l'observait d'un air goguenard. Mais le ministère retrouvera bientôt sa trace, j'en suis convaincue.

- Pas si Dumbledore veut rester caché, affirma Marchebank. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Je lui ai fait passer ses ASPICs de métamorphose et sortilèges. Il peut faire des choses parfaitement incroyables avec sa baguette, ce garçon.

Ombrage se dépêcha de l'entraîner vers ses quartiers, suivie des autres fonctionnaires de l'Éducation. En passant, Howard fit un clin d'œil à Harry et ses camarades.

Même si cela n'influencerait en rien le résultat de ses examens, Harry se sentit rassuré et descendit dans les dortoirs l'estomac un peu moins noué. Il y avait au moins un type intelligent au ministère qui occupait un poste d'autorité. Deux, en comptant le chef des Aurors. Cela le réconforta assez pour oblitérer totalement les bavardages de Malefoy sur ses relations avec tel ou tel autre.

Tout se passerait bien.

# #

Le lendemain matin, cependant, cette attitude apaisée avait brutalement disparu pour faire place à la nervosité la plus noire. Certains élèves n'arrivaient même pas à manger leur petit déjeuner, d'autres se faisaient violence pour avaler un pauvre toast et un verre de lait. Quelques-uns plus angoissés encore que les autres révisaient frénétiquement en agitant leur baguette ou le nez dans un livre. Harry s'efforçait de ne pas les regarder et de se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, les cinquième et septième années furent rassemblés dans le hall tandis que le réfectoire était réorganisé en salle d'examen. Sous la conduite de Flitwick, les septième année montèrent dans la salle réservée aux ASPIC, tandis que McGonagall faisait entrer Harry et ses condisciples dans la grande salle. Chacun gagna une place, jetant un œil nerveux à l'énorme sablier qui trônait à côté du bureau de l'enseignante. Quand tout le monde fut installé, et le silence revenu, McGonagall leva sa baguette et les questionnaires d'enchantements se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble.

La première question portait sur le sortilège de lévitation, ce bon vieux Wingardium Leviosa, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Devant lui sur sa gauche, Sarah écrivait avec précaution, tandis que Granger faisait courir la plume à toute vitesse, comme si elle craignait que le temps imparti ne lui permît pas d'étaler toute sa science.

# #

Deux heures plus tard, l'examen théorique d'enchantements était enfin fini, et les étudiants sortirent de la salle en toute hâte pour se rafraîchir et se changer les idées avant les épreuves pratiques. Le déjeuner passa difficilement pour certains, encore mal remis de leurs émotions. Heureusement, pour une fois la cuisine n'avait pas prévu de plats trop riches, et personne ne tomba malade.

Le déjeuner fini, les tables à tréteaux disparurent de nouveau et les élèves furent priés d'attendre dans la petite salle attenante au réfectoire – où Harry avait eu droit à une discussion sous veritaserum – qu'on les appelât pour passer la seconde partie du test.

Lentement, l'alphabet s'égrena. Le tour des P arriva enfin, et Harry résista à l'envie de pianoter sur le mur avant que son nom ne fût enfin appelé. Ceux qui restaient encore dans la salle d'attente lui souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Il avait à la fois très chaud et très froid, il se sentait la tête légère, mais l'estomac d'une lourdeur de plomb.

- Le professeur Tofty est libre, indiqua Flitwick, qui se chargeait de l'appel. Vous passez votre examen avec lui.

Harry avala sa salive et se dirigea vers un petit homme chauve, très âgée, qui se tenait à une table près de la grande verrière du fond du réfectoire. Malefoy agitait sa baguette non loin de là, sous le regard du professeur Marchebank. Harry se demanda si les dîners que la dame aurait soi-disant consommés au manoir allaient servir à grand-chose.

- Potter, c'est bien cela ? s'enquit aimablement Tofty en relisant sa liste.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Le célèbre Harry Potter ?

Le bruit d'un verre brisé amena la naissance d'un sourire que le jeune homme réprima en toute hâte.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Aucune raison d'avoir le trac, mon garçon, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Maintenant, veuillez prendre ce coquetier et lui faire faire la roue plusieurs fois de suite.

Ce premier exercice de mise en jambes se déroula sans accroc. La suite fut plus ardue. Harry dut lancer un sort de changement de couleur sur un rat, et se retint juste à temps d'entonner la formule en vers que Ron avait essayée lors de leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Il se rattrapa in extremis sous le regard interloqué de Mr Tofty. Néanmoins, son rongeur ne prit pas la teinte souhaitée, et conserva de larges traînées grises dans son pelage.

L'un dans l'autre, Harry estima en sortant qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré. Les enchantements n'étaient pas sa meilleure matière.

Ron sortit avec un sourire, annonçant qu'il avait changé une assiette en champignon géant.

- Je refais ça en métamorphose, j'ai la note maximale, s'amusa-t-il.

L'examen en question aurait justement lieu le lendemain, aussi tous les malheureux bachoteurs se replongèrent-ils dans les révisions. Harry se faisait moins de soucis pour les transformations. La classe de McGonagall était l'une de celles qu'il réussissait le mieux.

La suite lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison. L'épreuve écrite n'était pas si terrible que ça, et la pratique fut une vraie promenade pour lui. Néanmoins, l'examen prit un peu de retard, les examinateurs ayant été obligés de courser les flamants roses qu'Hannah Abbot avait fait apparaître. Les oiseaux une fois attrapés et parqués dans l'attente du règlement de leur sort, on put reprendre en essayant de ne pas avaler de plumes. Harry s'amusa beaucoup pendant cette épreuve, changeant un verre en souris, à laquelle il transféra ensuite les quelques plumes qui traînaient sur sa table pour lui faire une queue en éventail, au grand ravissement du fonctionnaire qui surveillait son travail.

# #

La botanique du lendemain se déroula sans histoire. Personne n'avait été assez sadique pour amener des mandragores dans la serre, et le plus dangereux que vit Harry au cours de cette session fut un géranium dentu (qui était le malade qui avait le premier pensé à greffer un dentier à un géranium, je vous demande un peu...). Pas même l'ombre d'une radicelle de lierre mobile ou – ne parlons pas de malheur – d'orchidée de feu.

Harry attendait le jeudi et les épreuves de défense contre les force du mal avec impatience. Après avoir passé plus de la moitié de l'année à donner des cours sur le sujet, il était certain d'obtenir de bons résultats. Il fut encore plus satisfait quand il découvrit que l'examinateur pour cette partie serait l'inspecteur Howard. Sa bonne humeur fut douchée par la présence, dans un coin de la salle, d'une certaine inquisitrice, mais Howard faisait mine de ne pas la voir, et Harry décida d'adopter la même conduite. Il réalisa sans se démonter les contre-sorts du maléfice d'entrave et du jambencoton, utilisa le sortilège du bouclier, le désarmement, et « ridiculisa » un épouvantard avec classe. La créature passa du statut de pseudo-détraqueur à celui de pseudo-fantôme de comédie, avec vieux drap et boulet compris, deux grosses taches de maquillage s'étalant sur ses « joues ». Howard s'autorisa à sourire, avant de se tourner vers Harry avec une expression presque carnassière sur son visage osseux.

- Potter, la rumeur veut que vous soyez capable de produire un patronus corporel. Je serais désireux d'en voir une démonstration.

Harry hocha la tête, reprit sa baguette et s'imagina récolter toute une volée de « O », Ombrage à la porte et Malefoy recalé par-dessus le marché.

- Spero patronum !

Le cerf d'argent bondit à travers la salle et en fit le tour au galop avant de s'évaporer. Howard siffla.

- Joli, approuva-t-il. Je crois que vous venez de prendre quelques points supplémentaires.

Harry sortit de là avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en dépit de l'expression guère rassurante arborée par Ombrage. Elle ne ferait jamais changer Howard d'avis sur son travail.

A sa grande satisfaction, aucun des élèves qu'il avait entraînés n'échoua en défense.

# #

Le vendredi matin le vit s'escrimer sur les runes anciennes en compagnie de Sarah. Le texte ne recelait pour une fois aucun piège facétieux, mais le niveau de difficulté lui sembla bien supérieur aux travaux qu'il effectuait d'ordinaire. Il n'était pas le seul de cet avis, à en juger par les piles de brouillons froissés qui s'étalaient au pied des chaises et sous les tables. Les pauvres bachoteurs furent plus que soulagés de quitter leurs parchemins quand la clochette de l'examinateur tinta sur son bureau. Sarah était globalement satisfaite de sa performance, mais Granger leur passa sous le nez en trombe, furieuse, marmonnant des choses que seule l'ouïe affûtée de Sarah parvint à capter.

- _**UNE**_ rune ? Elle s'est trompée sur une **SEULE** rune et elle nous fait tout ce cirque ? s'étouffa Anthony Goldstein quand la jeune fille lui eût répété ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- C'est un bel exemple de perfectionnisme. Je pourrais dire que je donnerais pas mal pour avoir une note comme la sienne, mais en fait je m'en moque un peu. J'ai largement assez pour continuer l'année prochaine.

- Je crois que la vie de ses administrés de la tour de Gryffondor va devenir très désagréable, soupira Lisa Turpin. Bon, je remonte réviser un peu, j'ai arithmancie cette après-midi.

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita Sarah, et surtout, ne demande plus au professeur Vector quelle est la racine carrée de -1, si jamais tu réussis l'exam'.

- I, répondit Lisa.

- Comment ça ? I est la bonne réponse, ou I, j'y vais ?

- Oh pitié les filles, arrêtez votre numéro, gémit Goldstein.

# #

Harry profita de son samedi pour repasser les potions dans le moindre détail, puis décida de s'accorder un dimanche de tranquillité. Les autres matières prévues la semaine suivante : soins aux créatures magiques, histoire, astronomie et divination, ne réclamaient pas autant de préparation, d'après lui. Concernant la divination, s'il avait pu faire des anti-révisions pour être sûr de rater son coup… Il se demandait encore quel moment d'égarement l'avait conduit à choisir cette option. Au moins il avait pu en profiter pour rester à jour de ses devoirs.

Le lundi matin arriva beaucoup trop vite au gré des étudiants. Quand Harry parcourut le questionnaire, il remercia silencieusement Rogue de leur avoir mené la vie dure (enfin, plus que d'habitude) pendant toute l'année cela avait eu le mérite de les préparer à la difficulté de l'épreuve écrite. Les questions étaient extrêmement ardues, et le jeune homme se donna beaucoup de mal pour en venir à bout. Au moins, la section sur le polynectar ne lui posa pas trop de problèmes étant donné la longue expérience qu'il avait de cette potion, et il avait tellement pris de pimentine et de poussos depuis son arrivée dans l'école que la description de leurs effets secondaires fut traitée pratiquement en un clin d'œil. Durant l'après-midi, chaque élève se vit gratifié d'une potion à préparer différente de celle de son voisin pour éviter toute tricherie, et Harry fut bien content de retrouver la solution de force croisée quelques mois plus tôt. Blaise quitta lui aussi son chaudron avec le sourire. Son philtre de clairvoyance lui vaudrait sans doute de nombreux points.

Le mardi vit arriver l'épreuve de soins aux créatures magiques, et celle-ci se déroula dans une certaine bonne humeur. Les tâches proposées aux étudiants n'étaient pas bien difficiles. Il fallait en tout premier lieu retrouver un noueux caché parmi des hérissons. La créature ayant un caractère exécrable et aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey, elle réagissait très mal lorsqu'on lui proposait de la nourriture ou du lait, que les authentiques hérissons acceptaient sans faire d'histoires. Le plus dur était ensuite de calmer l'animal pour le remettre dans sa boîte... Puis les apprentis sorciers devaient manipuler des botrucs. Harry réédita l'astuce de Sarah en payant largement son botruc en cloportes. La brindille sur pattes fut trop occupée à grignoter son dessert pour penser à lui donner des coups d'ongle. Le crabe de feu que les élèves durent nettoyer reçut le même traitement : Harry piocha de la nourriture dans la caisse attribuée à ces étranges bestioles plus proches de la tortue que du crabe, et put travailler en toute quiétude. Enfin, choisir les meilleurs aliments pour une licorne malade ne présentait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, mais permettait d'empocher des points.

# #

Le mercredi fut la journée des étoiles, partagé entre l'astronomie et la divination. Comme prévu, l'examen de cette dernière matière se déroula de façon plutôt calamiteuse. Harry inventa tout ce qu'il devait voir dans la boule de cristal, bâcla les feuilles de thé en prenant un air très concentré, et se mélangea les pinceaux dans les lignes de la main. Ses camarades ne firent pas beaucoup mieux, pour la plupart, et ils passèrent le dîner à échanger les âneries qu'ils avaient créées pour tenter d'abuser les examinateurs. Sans grand succès, sans aucun doute. L'un d'eux avait même annoncé la fin du monde dans une pluie de feu pour la mi-avril… six ans plus tôt. L'examinateur fut peu impressionné d'apprendre qu'un météorite avait rasé sa maison un vendredi 13. Si la divination était véritablement un don, les cours étaient parfaitement inutiles et grevaient pour rien le budget de l'école. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur la partie pratique de l'astronomie, qui les attendait de pied ferme.

Harry monta au sommet de la tour en compagnie de Blaise et Sarah, Théodore suivant non loin derrière avec Terry Boot et Millicent.

Une série de télescopes avait été alignée en plusieurs rangées sur la terrasse de la tour, un siège bas à côté de chaque instrument. Les questionnaires avaient été épinglés au support des lunettes astronomiques, et Harry remarqua qu'on les avait écrits à l'encre phosphorescente pour faciliter la lecture, bien qu'on fût une nuit de pleine lune.

Il s'assit du côté qui lui parut le mieux exposé. Pendant quelques minutes on n'entendit que des raclements de chaises et des grognements quand quelqu'un ne s'asseyait pas du premier coup. Puis l'inévitable professeur Tofty toussota pour rappeler son petit monde à l'ordre.

- Un peu de calme, jeunes gens. Vous avez deux heures pour répondre aux questions inscrites sur les parchemins qui vous ont été distribués. Le plus grand silence est recommandé. Vous pouvez commencer.

Harry régla les molettes de son télescope et se mit à la recherche de la constellation d'Orion, heureusement facile à trouver à cette époque de l'année. Peut-être avait-on semé quelques pièges parmi les interrogations, toutes les étoiles n'étant pas visibles au même endroit toute l'année. Une fois Orion déniché, et ses principales étoiles, Rigel et Bellatrix, notées, il entama les relevés sur la position de Vénus. Ce fut alors que l'examen prit un tour totalement imprévu.

Il prenait les coordonnées astrales de la planète quand il entendit ses voisins chuchoter nerveusement. Risquant un œil hors de ses mesures, Harry regarda dans la direction qu'ils pointaient. Un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de personnes avançait dans le parc en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. L'une de ces silhouettes était nettement plus petite que les autres et sa démarche permettait de l'identifier sans souci. Qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage faisait dehors à cette heure, et surtout, avec toute une escouade de sorciers derrière elle ?

D'autres élèves avaient remarqué le manège et oubliaient momentanément leurs astres pour regarder ce qui se passait. Tofty remarqua leur distraction et les rappela à l'ordre.

- Allons allons, jeunes gens, vous avez mieux à faire.

Mais imperceptiblement, les télescopes se tournaient de plus en plus fréquemment vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Bientôt, les aboiements de Crockdur, réveillé par les coups frappés à la porte, se firent entendre. Un regard par-dessus le parapet de la terrasse lui montra le groupe d'Ombrage qui entrait dans la cabane. Rien ne se produisant, il revint à sa planète et en termina la description avant de s'attaquer à la Lune. Il était dit, cependant, que cet examen ne serait jamais terminé, car un rugissement furieux s'éleva de la cabane, faisant violemment sursauter plusieurs étudiants. Cette fois, même les surveillants oublièrent leurs consignes pour se pencher par-dessus les créneaux.

Dans un fracas de tonnerre, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et s'écrasa contre le mur avant de rebondir, occasionnant de nouveaux sursauts chez les élèves, et quelques cas de viseur dans l'œil. Hagrid sortit de sa maison en agitant les poings, face à la demi-douzaine de sorciers qui tentaient de le neutraliser. Les éclairs rouges de leurs stupéfix, ceci dit, n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose, et il se démenait de plus belle pour écarter les intrus.

A ce stade, tout le monde avait oublié ses relevés. Les étudiants se pressaient aux créneaux pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un lança un nouveau maléfice, mais au lieu de frapper Hagrid, il abattit le pauvre molosse du garde-chasse, qui essayait bravement de défendre son maître. Celui-ci, véritablement enragé à présent, saisit le responsable par le col et l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres. Au mieux, l'homme avait été assommé par la chute.

Le vacarme finit par attirer l'attention des autres résidents du château. Trois silhouettes quittèrent le bâtiment pour filer vers le parc. Harry reconnut le chapeau pointu de McGonagall et la démarche particulière de l'inspecteur Howard.

- **QU'EST-CE QUE ****Ç****A SIGNIFIE ?** hurla Howard avec une puissance inattendue. **SOUS QUEL MANDAT ÊTES-VOUS POUR PROC****É****DER À UNE ARRESTATION ? DAWLISH, ESP****È****CE DE BON ****À**** RIEN, DE QUOI L'ACCUSEZ-V...**

Un cri horrifié échappa simultanément aux étudiants. Au moins trois maléfices avaient frappé l'inspecteur, qui vacilla avant de tomber à la renverse sur la pelouse. La troisième personne se pencha sur lui, et McGonagall semblait avoir disparu. Quelques instants plus tard, ceci dit, Ombrage prenait ses jambes à son cou, quelque chose qui ressemblait assez à un chat furibond accroché à ses jupes.

- ORDURES ! PRENEZ ÇA !

Momentanément distraits par la fuite de leur patronne, les sorciers ne purent éviter les énormes poings du garde-chasse, qui les envoya au tapis avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire « quidditch ». Puis Hagrid ramassa son molosse, et prit au pas de course le chemin du portail principal de Poudlard, et disparut.

Quelqu'un sur la terrasse émit un sifflement. Mandy Brocklehurst demanda, ahurie :

- C'est McGonagall qui se faisait les griffes sur Ombrage ?

- Ça y ressemblait, en tout cas, commenta Millicent, tout aussi suffoquée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

Tofty renonça à leur faire terminer l'examen et les libéra en avance, lui-même plutôt secoué. La petite troupe rangea les télescopes dans leurs étuis et redescendit les marches. Malefoy et ses comparses filèrent droit vers les sous-sols. Harry traîna en arrière, curieux de connaître les réactions des autres. Scandalisés, dans la plupart des cas.

Il n'y avait personne dans le grand hall quand il le traversa à son tour. McGonagall avait déjà dû ramener Howard aux bons soins de Pomfresh.

La salle commune de Serpentard était noire de monde quand il y parvint, Blaise et Sarah sur les talons. Théodore et Millicent racontaient les derniers développements à leurs camarades qui, toutes couleurs politiques confondues, les écoutaient avec effarement.

- C'est complètement débile, remarqua Robert FitzRoy, toujours flanqué de son inséparable Urquhart. Les agents du ministère se canardent entre eux, maintenant ? C'est extrêmement grave, de cibler un inspecteur, pire encore, l'inspecteur en chef ! C'était comme si Rochford ou Bullen avaient tenté de descendre Scrimgeour.

- Ouais, approuva Tracey Davis. Sauf qu'ils n'y seraient sûrement pas arrivés... En attendant, ça veut dire nouvelle enquête. Il y a eu un peu trop de témoins pour étouffer l'affaire. Et connaissant McGonagall comme on la connaît...

- Certainement, renchérit Daphné Greengrass. Elle ne va pas laisser moisir une affaire pareille. Elle s'est vraiment changée en chat pour... ?

- On dirait bien, confirma Théodore.

- Gloire à elle, dit Philip Urquhart. Je jure solennellement de ne pas commettre la moindre ânerie pendant son cours l'année prochaine.

Vu les tendances de Philip pour la rêvasserie et l'inattention, c'était une promesse plus que conséquente.

# #

Il était très tard – ou très tôt – quand tout ce petit monde alla se coucher. Le dernier examen approchait. S'agissant de l'histoire de la magie, personne ne le prenait très au sérieux. Pour être plus exact, personne ne prenait au sérieux la façon dont Binns l'enseignait. De surcroît, la version sorcière de l'histoire du monde présentait un peu trop de lacunes. Harry ne fit pas exception à la règle, et ne se réveilla que très tard le lendemain matin. Il ne restait même pas une miette du petit déjeuner dans le réfectoire à une heure pareille, aussi jugea-t-il plus sûr de descendre directement aux cuisines pour s'approvisionner, ainsi qu'assurer le ravitaillement de ses camarades.

Les elfes de maison se trouvaient précisément entrain de faire disparaître les plats non consommés dans la salle haute, et furent très heureux d'en resservir une partie à Harry, qui remplit tant qu'il put la grande serviette qu'il avait emmenée pour faire ses courses. Quelques petits potins circulaient. Un elfe cuisinier avait appris d'un autre qui faisait le ménage au dispensaire que l'inspecteur Howard avait été transporté à l'infirmerie, et demeurait sous la bonne garde de Pomfresh, qui ne savait pas encore quand son patient se réveillerait. Au mot « réveiller », Harry se sentit soudain une nouvelle envie de dormir.

Elle le poursuivit pendant les deux heures qui le séparaient encore du déjeuner.

Et elle ne le lâchait toujours pas quand il revint dans la grande salle pour la dernière ligne droite. Comme à l'accoutumée, les questionnaires étaient posés à l'envers sur les tables. Harry gagna sa place et attendit que le surveillant retournât le sablier pour en faire autant avec son sujet. Il survola rapidement les questions et retint un grognement. Législation sur les baguettes, violations du code du secret, fondation de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, acte des droits des créatures... Mais quand avait-on parlé de tout cela en cours ? Binns avait souvent traité des gobelins, ces satanés petits bonshommes ayant généré plus que leur comptant de problèmes dans le monde sorcier, en particulier à cause de leur conception très spéciale de la propriété. Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, Harry se dépêcha de traiter une question ayant trait à un affrontement entre lesdits gobelins et des sorciers allemands au sujet des banques. Il avait été décidé après des jours de palabres que chaque communauté s'occuperait de ses propres sous. Excellente idée, songea Harry pour lui-même, il valait mieux ne pas confier sa fortune à des gens qui ne pouvaient pas vous sentir. La violation du code du secret en 1749 avait été occasionnée par une bande de vampires en mal de sang frais qui, heureusement, avaient été vus, rendant l'intervention du ministère de la magie hongrois indispensable. Les rares vampires ayant survécu à la purge avaient fui dans les Carpates. Oh misère, que tout cela était ennuyeux... Il se força à écrire sur la Confédération, ses doigts se crispant sur la plume pour ne pas la laisser échapper. Il devait finir d'écrire avant de dormir un peu, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un lui versait le fameux sable magique du marchand dans les yeux. Il vacilla sur son siège. Il ressentait une impression étrange : de l'impatience, de l'excitation... Il marchait le long d'un couloir, franchissait la porte noire et arrivait dans la salle circulaire. Une autre porte franchie... la salle aux globes de verre lumineux... Qu'était donc cette main pâle, si pâle, au bout de son bras ? C'était à lui, ça ?

# #

Les sœurs Patil remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait quand leur voisin de droite commença à glisser de sa chaise. Parvati le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombât sur le sol.


	32. Comment Pêcher un Crapaud

Il y a quelques chapitres, Harry et Cie projetaient de faire un casse dans le bureau d'Ombrage au ministère pour trouver les dossiers qu'elle avait montés sur les Nés-de-Moldus.. Ils ont maintenant l'occasion rêvée de réaliser leur rêve...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 : Comment Pêcher un Crapaud<strong>

- Harry ? Eh, réveille-toi, je sais que cette matière est nulle, mais ce n'est plus drôle, là !

Quelqu'un le secouait vigoureusement par l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- A mon avis, c'est la chaleur qui ne lui a pas fait de bien.

- Hé, mais laissez-lui un peu d'air !

- Ah, ça y est, il se réveille...

Harry cligna des yeux et découvrit plusieurs visages penchés sur lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il reconnut les sœurs Patil, puis Blaise. Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la salle d'examen.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là...

- Tu as... perdu connaissance ? répondit Padma. Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Le professeur Marchebank a envoyé Blaise chercher Pomfresh, comme il avait déjà terminé, et comme c'est Parvati qui avait repéré ton problème, nous sommes venues ensuite.

- J'ai pas tourné de l'œil, protesta Harry. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière, et j'avais tellement sommeil...

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-résigné et, rassurées sur son état, prirent congé. Blaise les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers son complice.

- Toi, y'a quelque chose que tu as oublié de me dire...

- Décidément, tu as trop fréquenté Sarah. Rien ne t'échappe. J'ai encore eu une vision tout à l'heure. Je me demande si mon envie de dormir était si naturelle que ça, quand j'y repense.

- Le vieux Tommie t'aurait joué le coup du Marchand de Sable pour te faire voir un truc ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était dans le département des Mystères, dans la salle où se trouvent tous ces globes de verre. Il détient quelqu'un là-bas. Ou il veut me faire croire qu'il détient un associé de Dumbledore là-bas. Il me semble avoir vu Sirius, mais c'était pas très clair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Le contacter.

Les deux garçons quittèrent l'infirmerie après que Harry eût assuré à plusieurs reprises à Pomfresh qu'il se portait comme un charme, et filèrent vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Ceux-ci étaient déserts, le reste de la maison profitant du soleil au bord du lac ou dans les cours intérieures.

Harry fouilla nerveusement dans sa valise. Où était donc passé ce satané miroir ?

Après quelques minutes, il parvint à remettre la main dessus, frotta rapidement la surface avec sa manche et appela aussitôt.

- Sirius ? Sirius ? Nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore, ce sac à puces ?

Après plusieurs tentatives, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : soit Sirius était effectivement prisonnier (mais dans ce cas, pourquoi dans le foutu ministère ?) soit il avait encore laissé le miroir dans un coin et se versait un petit verre de whisky Pur-Feu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans cette boutique ? ronchonna Goyle en entrant. Tiens, Potter...

- Grmbl... fit Harry en refermant sa malle d'un coup de pied.

- Problème, Potter ? ricana le bras droit de Malefoy.

- Saleté d'Histoire de la Magie, grogna Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Ça, Goyle pouvait le comprendre. Personne n'aimait l'Histoire de la Magie, et encore moins l'examen qui allait avec.

# #

Harry attendit que le lourdaud fût parti aux toilettes pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et la plier au moins en seize avant de la fourrer dans une des poches intérieures de sa robe. Si son parrain ne pensait pas à regarder dans l'unique miroir utile qu'il possédait, comment allait-il pouvoir le contacter ? Toutes les cheminées sauf celle d'Ombrage étaient surveillées. Il pouvait toujours essayer de trouver Rogue.

Malheureusement, la porte du bureau était fermée, et Harry eut beau frapper plusieurs coups contre l'épais battant de chêne ferré, personne ne lui répondit. Au bout d'un moment, le Baron pointa son nez à travers un mur.

- Je regrette, il n'est pas là, informa le fantôme.

- Vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? demanda Harry, presque désespéré.

- Je crains que votre crapaud favori ne soit en train de le retenir. J'ignore ce que cette affreuse bonne femme veut lui dire, mais elle prend son temps.

Harry serra les dents. Heureusement, il restait un autre membre de l'Ordre dans l'école. Il avisa Sarah qui revenait d'une petite sieste sous un arbre.

- Est-ce que McGonagall est encore au château ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Sarah. Autant aller lui rendre visite, ça ne coûte rien.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au couloir abritant les bureaux de McGonagall et Flitwick. Sarah s'arrêta à l'angle et poussa Harry devant elle.

- Vas-y, je te préviendrai si nous avons de la visite.

Il avança rapidement vers la porte de l'enseignante et y frappa plusieurs coups secs.

- Entrez ! lança une voix passablement énervée.

McGonagall était en train de remplir une pile de papiers, et cette tâche lui chauffait visiblement les oreilles. Harry eut la vision fugitive d'un nœud de velours noir en assez piètre état jeté sous un fauteuil avant que la voix sèche de la co-directrice ne le rappelât à l'ordre.

- Je vous écoute ! Que voulez-vous ?

Harry se rapprocha et baissa la voix...

- C'est à propos de... euh, Tom.

Harry aurait presque juré voir les oreilles de McGonagall se dresser pour mieux écouter.

- J'ai encore eu une vision. Il détenait Sirius quelque part dans le ministère, je crois. Au même endroit que gardait Mr Weasley. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Vous savez comment contacter... la maison ?

McGonagall réfléchit un moment.

- Je vais aller directement à Londres. Toutes les cheminées ont un mouchard, et je ne dispose pas de Fumseck pour porter le courrier. Rentrez vite dans vos quartiers, et sans vous faire voir.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit du bureau au petit trot. Un coup d'œil à la grande horloge lui apprit qu'il était déjà six heures du soir. Les employés du ministère n'allaient pas tarder à vider les lieux, et Jedusor aurait alors le champ libre. Il ne serait pas le seul, ceci dit...

Une demi-heure au bas mot s'écoula avant que la porte de la salle commune ne s'ouvrît et, au grand ennui de Harry, ne laissât passer la vilaine personne de Dolorès Ombrage. Ce qui l'inquiéta, et qui inquiéta aussi tous les élèves présents dans la pièce, était qu'elle venait accompagnée de sa fameuse brigade au complet. Étant donné qu'une certaine Marietta Edgecombe de Serdaigle en faisait partie, il faudrait à nouveau changer le mot de passe le lendemain matin. Soupir...

- Monsieur Potter... Précisément la personne que je souhaitais voir.

_Uh oh... Ça, c'est pas bon..._

Sans que le crapaud le remarquât, environ la moitié des Serpentard présents avait discrètement tiré leur baguette, mais un signe de Sarah renvoya les bouts de bois dans leurs poches.

- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

- Ah ?

- Il se trouve, voyez-vous, que l'on a vu le professeur McGonagall quitter son bureau en hâte après avoir eu une conversation avec vous. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer cela ?

- Le professeur était déjà sur le point de partir quand je suis arrivé, mentit effrontément Harry. Je voulais lui demander quelques précisions concernant le choix des matières après les BUSE. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu poser la question au professeur Rogue, mais comme il n'était pas disponible...

- Et elle ne vous a pas dit où elle comptait se rendre ?

- Euh... non. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ; après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Voyez-vous, Mr Potter, nous sommes à peu près certains qu'elle communique toujours avec Albus Dumbledore...

Quelqu'un renifla derrière Harry, et marmonna quelque chose qui devait sûrement se traduire par "Il lui a fallu combien de temps pour comprendre ça toute seule ?"

- Vous n'auriez pas, à tout hasard, la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ? conclut doucereusement le crapaud.

Harry haussa les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension polie fixé sur la figure.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, déclara-t-il fermement.

- Peut-être devrais-je demander au professeur Rogue de quoi vous délier la langue, Mr Potter ?

Si elle comptait rééditer le coup du veritaserum, il lui faudrait être patiente. La fabrication de la potion prenait bien un mois.

- Miss Davis, allez donc chercher votre directeur.

Envoyer la taupe de la brigade chercher le dernier membre de l'Ordre disponible pour "arranger" les affaires d'Ombrage, c'était un peu comme aller trouver refuge à bord du Hollandais Volant pour échapper à des pirates. En un mot, tomber de Charybde en Scylla.

Tracy transmit rapidement le message, mais Rogue arriva sans elle dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Les mains vides, de surcroît. Il observa la scène avec une surprise de bonne facture.

- Un de mes étudiants vous poserait-il problème, miss ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas venir me consulter ?

- Je peux parfaitement régler un problème de discipline moi-même. J'aurais simplement besoin de la potion que vous m'avez fournie il y a quelques semaines.

Rogue cilla légèrement, et une expression compatissante apparut sur son visage.

- Il ne vous en reste déjà plus ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir indiqué que trois ou quatre gouttes suffisaient largement.

- Je n'en ai plus, il m'en faut un autre flacon.

- La préparation de cette potion réclame plus d'un mois, des conditions très précises... Je ne peux pas en refaire en claquant dans les doigts.

Son ton s'était fait plus mordant, et le teint d'Ombrage prit une couleur brique qui jurait horriblement avec son ensemble rose.

- Je suis déçue de votre manque de coopération, dit Ombrage d'une voix faussement attristée.

- Je vous suggère de vous plaindre à l'inventeur de cette potion, qui n'a pas trouvé de méthode plus rapide. En attendant, vous seriez bien aimable de ne pas accuser mes élèves à tort et à travers. Je vous remercie.

Rogue tourna les talons, faisant signe à la brigade inquisitoriale de se disperser. Les étudiants obéirent sans discuter. Ombrage le regarda partir en grinçant des dents.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, Mr Potter. Vraiment aucune idée sur la cachette de Dumbledore ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ben... fit la voix de Sarah derrière eux, son frère est le patron de la Tête de Sanglier...

- Oh, vraiment ? Comme c'est passionnant, susurra Ombrage. Et dire que nous étions allés chercher si loin alors que la solution était toute proche.

Cela sentait le piège à plein nez lorsque Sarah fournissait des informations _apparemment_ importantes à l'ennemi. Harry attendit de voir comment cela allait se développer.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Je crois qu'une petite visite s'avère indispensable. Vous allez m'accompagner, tous les deux. Votre présence n'éveillera pas les soupçons.

Elle sourit méchamment.

- Accio baguettes !

et les deux tiges de bois vinrent se loger dans sa main. Sarah croisa les bras avant qu'Ombrage ne remarquât qu'une de ses manches tirait vers sa baguette. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas mis autant de puissance que les jumeaux dans son sort…

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Sarah haussa un sourcil narquois à cette affirmation. Sous la menace de la baguette d'Ombrage, les deux Serpentard quittèrent la salle commune. En chemin, ils croisèrent Tracy Davis, qui fit mine de ne pas s'étonner de cette curieuse procession. Tout juste si Harry nota un petit signe qu'elle adressa à Sarah en passant. Il ne savait pas ce que la jeune fille avait mijoté pendant que le crapaud faisait son numéro d'autorité, mais ce n'était sûrement rien de bon pour la Grande Inquisitrice.

- Miss Davis, veuillez aller chercher vos camarades de la brigade et menez-les à mon bureau. J'aurai besoin de leurs services.

- Bien professeur, répondit docilement Tracy.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs pratiquement déserts du château pratiquement au pas de course avant de déboucher dans le hall. Peut-être était-ce un effet de l'imagination de Harry, mais il lui sembla voir plusieurs silhouettes surveiller leurs mouvements depuis les hauteurs de la cage d'escalier.

Sur un geste d'Ombrage, les portes du grand hall s'ouvrirent en grinçant, et le trio sortit dans la nuit de juin, Harry et Sarah marchant devant. Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence en direction du village sans oser échanger un mot.

Ils franchirent la limite de l'enceinte et se dirigèrent vers le village, Ombrage toujours sur les talons.

Soudain, alors qu'ils atteignaient les premières maisons, Sarah perdit l'équilibre.

- Aïe !

- À quoi jouez-vous encore ? glapit Ombrage tandis que Harry aidait sa camarade à se relever.

- J'ai trébuché sur une pierre, aboya Sarah. On n'y voit rien ici ! Foutus sorciers, ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents, pas capables d'avoir un éclairage public...

- Alors, fit le crapaud en se tournant vers les maisons aux volets clos, où est-il donc ?

En moins de vingt secondes, ce fut plié. Sarah, dans sa "chute", avait extrait un objet de sa chaussure, et le pointait sur Ombrage.

- **STUPEFIX !**

L'inquisitrice tomba sur la route de terre dans un bruit mou.

- Et... _incarceram_, pour faire bonne mesure.

- Aide-moi à traîner cette cloche quelque part où on ne la trouvera pas trop vite, conseilla Harry en empoignant l'inquisitrice par les épaules.

Ils poussèrent non sans mal une Ombrage inerte sous le perron d'un des petits hôtels du village. Sarah fit sauter « l'annulaire » de sa baguette multiple sur sa paume d'un air satisfait, puis pose un genou à terre pour la remettre à sa place.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris celle-là et pas celle de la manche ? Ç'aurait été plus rapide.

- Justement, celle-ci je la garde pour les vraies urgences.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry, tandis qu'elle les entraînait vers la forêt.

- D'abord, on récupère nos baguettes. Voici la tienne. Ensuite, envoie un patronus à l'un de nos acolytes, comme on a appris à les faire.

Harry se concentra et lança l'incantation en pensant à Blaise. Le cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fila vers le château.

- Et maintenant, il nous faut un moyen de gagner Londres rapidement.

- Y'a pas trente-six solutions à part le balai, à moins que tu ne saches faire un portoloin.

- Là, tu m'en demandes trop. Mais je crois bien que Blaise a vu ça avec les jumeaux Weasley. J'espère qu'il est doué, parce que je pense même qu'il va falloir en faire un gros.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Harry vit débarquer un groupe d'élèves sous la conduite de Ginny. Malgré le mauvais éclairage, il reconnut Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Neville, Théodore et Luna, ainsi que Tracy Davis et Finch-Fletchley.

- La brigade Malefoy est neutralisée, ils ne risquent plus de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Sarah, annonça Davis.

Ainsi, elle était partie monter une embuscade avec ses compères du groupe de défense pour nettoyer le terrain avant de partir en vadrouille... Pas de témoins, pas de dénonciations.

- Alors, suite du programme ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Nous partons au ministère et profitons de l'intervention de Dumbledore et compagnie pour faire nous-mêmes cette petite descente dont nous avons parlé il y a quelques semaines...

- Vous voulez vous rendre au ministère pour vous battre contre des Mangemorts ? glapit Granger. Mais vous êtes fous !

- Hé, tu t'es lavé les oreilles, ce matin ? la reprit Davis. Ils ont dit faire une visite, pas se battre.

- On risque de tomber sur des mangemorts isolés, expliqua Sarah, mais le gros de leurs forces sera occupé avec les adultes.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise s'était activé sur un rondin moussu abandonné par terre.

- Portus ! Là ! Harry, Ron, Ginny, voilà votre billet pour Londres. Les autres personnes intéressées, avec moi.

Tracy Davis secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Désolée, mais avec mon niveau en défense...

- J'ai pas envie de tomber sur mon père, marmonna Théodore, s'attirant les regards apitoyés de ses voisins.

Luna, Sarah et Neville rejoignirent Blaise. Granger voulut leur emboîter le pas, mais Sarah la repoussa d'une main tendue.

- Désolée, mais avec ton niveau _pratique_ en défense... Tu restes ici. Blaise ?

Pendant que les filles réglaient leur dispute, Harry, Ron et Ginny posèrent la main sur le rondin de bois enchanté par leur camarade.

# #

L'habituelle sensation d'être tracté au bout d'une ligne de pêche leur coupa le souffle un instant, puis ils atterrirent assez rudement sur le gazon pelé qui tentait de survivre au centre du square de Grimmauld Place.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron en se massant les genoux. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste du monde dans la maison.

- Voilà de quoi le vérifier, marmonna Ginny en pêchant un bout de papier dans une de ses poches. Je l'ai volé à Tonks avant qu'elle ait le temps de le brûler pendant les vacances de Noël.

Le papier portait l'écriture ronde et soignée de Dumbledore. C'était le passe-partout dont ils avaient besoin pour accéder au QG. Harry salua l'astuce de la jeune fille. Pas très Gryffondor, comme tour, mais nécessité fait loi.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches du perron lorsque la maison décrépite se fût dévoilée, et Ginny appuya la main au-dessus de la poignée aux serpents, et la porte s'entrouvrit. Les garçons la suivirent sur la pointe des pieds. Un profond silence régnait dans la demeure. Aucune lumière ne provenait de la cuisine, ni de la bibliothèque. Rien à l'étage non plus. Il ne restait personne à Grimmauld Place, sauf peut-être Kreattur, mais à cette heure, il devait être en train de dormir sous la chaudière.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils sont tous partis au ministère. McGonagall a bien fait la commission, remarqua Harry.

- Alors on va là-bas ?

- Exactement. Allons vite rejoindre les autres, nous avons du pain sur la planche.


	33. Le Casse

**Chapitre 33 : le Casse**

Une fois ressortis sur la place, les trois apprentis sorciers firent une pause pour réfléchir à la suite des opérations.

- Je suppose que Sarah et les autres doivent être arrivés au ministère, remarqua Ron. Il serait temps qu'on les rejoigne.

- Comment allons-nous là-bas ? Un deuxième portoloin n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée, pointa Ginny.

- Voyons, quelle heure est-il ? marmonna Harry. Dix heures du soir seulement... Le métro est encore en service, on va passer par là.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu pour les billets, dit tristement Ron.

- Oublie les billets ! Y'a jamais de contrôleur, à cette heure-là !

Le trio traversa la rue au pas de course et retrouva rapidement la station mal entretenue où Harry avait emprunté le réseau souterrain en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley. Ils auraient, s'ils avaient de la chance, une rame toutes les dix ou quinze minutes.

Finalement, ils attendirent huit minutes avant de voir une rame bringuebalante arriver à leur niveau. Elle était pratiquement vide à l'exception d'un vieux bonhomme affalé sur son siège. Ils s'assirent aussi loin de lui qu'il était possible. Le métro devait être l'unique domicile connu du bonhomme, et Ron regardait avec méfiance les trois ou quatre bouteilles qui lui tenaient compagnie sur le siège qu'il occupait.

Il ne se réveilla pas, ceci dit, et le trajet s'effectua uniquement au son des grincements et des couinements du train.

Ils ne traînèrent pas pour descendre de la rame et remonter à la surface, non loin de la cabine de téléphone qui dissimulait l'accès visiteurs. Une ombre se détacha du mur, et devint Sarah à la lueur d'un lampadaire fatigué.

- Salut. Ils ont chopé le Tardis, ou c'est le QG du CONTROL, ici ?

Harry se demanda si elle lisait dans les pensées. Il avait songé exactement la même chose lors de sa première visite.

- J'ai ramené un peu de matériel, poursuivit Sarah en brandissant une paire de sacs. Nous sommes passés chez moi avant de venir, expliqua-t-elle alors que Luna, Neville et Blaise se révélaient.

Ouvrant le premier sac, elle commença la distribution.

- Alors pour commencer, quelques armes blanches pour tout le monde. J'ai aussi des lampes de poches, et trois paires de lunettes nocturnes, parmi les plus compactes du marché.

Harry, Luna et Neville reçurent chacun une paire de lunettes ressemblant à un masque de plongée.

- J'aurai peut-être besoin d'une paire, reprit-elle, mais entre les fenêtres magiques et les veilleuses, il y a des chances pour que j'aie assez de lumière. Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup. Dans tous les cas, chacun prend une lampe, au cas où.

Sarah saisit l'autre sac alors qu'Harry montrait aux autres comment mettre les lunettes en marche.

- L'autre sac est celui de l'armement lou… ah _merde_.

- Un problème ? s'enquit Ron.

- Je crois que j'ai embarqué un sac de courses, répondit Sarah en montrant tristement un paquet de raviolis frais.

- Donc, pas d'armes moldues ? soupira Blaise.

- Ben non, sauf si quelqu'un ici sait transformer un trousseau de clés en mitraillette ou un rouge à lèvres en tronçonneuse.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui secoua la tête.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit au-dessus de mes forces.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à entrer, alors.

# #

Harry ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique et s'y glissa, accompagné de Ginny et Blaise.

- Mieux vaut descendre en deux groupes, on sera moins serrés. Ron, tu connais le numéro ?

- T'inquiète. Arrêt au cinquième niveau. J'ai le plan, ajouta-t-il en tendant le papier à Ginny. Je guiderai les autres.

- Alors en route.

Une fois dans la cabine, Harry composa le six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux sur le cadran du téléphone et la voix mécanique du message d'accueil résonna.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini. Service de nettoyage.

- Merci. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Les trois badges glissèrent dans le bac à pièces et ils les ramassèrent en pouffant de rire.

- C'est vrai qu'on vient nettoyer, remarqua Blaise.

- Comme ça personne ne pourra dire que nous avons menti, s'amusa Ginny.

La cabine trembla quand les câbles commencèrent à s'enrouler, puis la rue disparut au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'ils descendaient vers le ministère.

# #

Pendant ce temps-là du côté de Poudlard...

Trois sorciers se matérialisèrent dans la rue principale du village de Pré-au-Lard. L'un d'eux tenait sa baguette penchée vers le sol, telle le museau d'un chien flairant une piste. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme fit un signe à ses deux collègues.

- Voilà, c'est ici que le portoloin a été créé. Inspectons le reste du village, nous trouverons peut-être d'autres informations.

Ils remontèrent lentement la rue principale en direction des grilles du château, sans remarquer la présence d'un étrange paquet rose qui dépassait légèrement de sous un escalier.

En dépit de tous ses efforts, la grande inquisitrice allait certainement passer la nuit dehors.

# #

Le hall d'accueil du ministère était désert et à peine éclairé. Seule la fontaine de la propagande présentait encore de l'activité. Harry fut surpris de ne voir aucun gardien dans l'immense espace. Peut-être des vigiles étaient-ils stationnés à des points plus sensibles du bâtiment ? Lui et ses deux complices rasèrent les murs en direction des grilles dorées des ascenseurs, leurs robes sombres se fondant dans le marbre noir qui couvrait le bas des parois. Toujours personne en vue.

Ginny appuya sur le bouton d'appel et une cabine se présenta à leur niveau. Les engrenages et les poulies du système couinaient affreusement. Si quelqu'un rôdait comme eux dans les couloirs, il serait vite prévenu de leur visite. Une fois la montée entamée, le bruit fut pire encore et dans la faible lueur émise par la baguette de Ginny, Harry vit Blaise sursauter à chaque grincement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'étage souhaité.

- Département des lois magiques, niveau cinq, annonça la voix de synthèse.

Ginny éteint sa baguette et l'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un claquement métallique qui dut s'entendre à travers tout l'étage. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry ouvrit la grille et s'aventura dans le couloir. La seule source de lumière était un petit panneau lumineux au-dessus de la porte de l'ascenseur. À-travers les lunettes, il distingua un parquet de bois arrangé en carreaux et des moulures au plafond. Un endroit plutôt cossu, nettement mieux tenu que le placard à balais d'Arthur Weasley. Avant de se lancer dans l'inconnu, le trio préféra attendre l'arrivée des renforts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, Sarah, Luna et Neville parvinrent à leur tour jusqu'à leur niveau.

- Bien, allons-y, maintenant.

- D'après le plan, marmonna Blaise, il faut aller jusqu'au premier croisement de couloirs et tourner à gauche. Le bureau du crapaud se trouve à quelques mètres sur la droite.

- En route, dit fermement Ron. Plus vite on aura fini, mieux on se portera.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, prêts à lancer un maléfice au premier qui croiserait leur route. Mais personne ne se manifestait. Très bizarre...

# #

- Aahh... nous y voilà.

La porte d'Ombrage était chargée d'une lourde plaque dorée portant le nom de la dame et son titre. Harry déplia le couteau de Sirius, qui ne quittait jamais ses poches, et enfonça la lame dans la serrure, puis manœuvra jusqu'à entendre un "clic" de bon augure.

- Hé, hé, voilà le travail, plastronna-t-il.

- Dépêche-toi, souffla Ginny, j'entends du bruit en bas...

Harry hocha la tête et poussa prudemment la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un parfait silence témoignant de son entretien soigneux. Jugeant le bureau sûr, Harry releva les lunettes et alluma sa baguette à la place. Il le regretta aussitôt.

Le bureau d'Ombrage au Ministère, au point de vue des couleurs, ne valait pas mieux que celui de Poudlard. Il était même pire, si cela était possible. Dans la pâle lumière blanche émise par leurs baguettes, les sept apprentis cambrioleurs distinguèrent de la moquette rose et pelucheuse au sol, de la peinture rose à motifs marbrés aux murs, le reste de la collection d'assiettes à chatons, ainsi qu'un service à thé orné de roses (les pauvres fleurs ne méritaient pas qu'on en dégoûtât les gens de la sorte...). Le fauteuil de la sous-secrétaire était, au hasard, capitonné en rose, et sa boiserie, peinte en blanc avec de minces filets roses.

- On commence par quelle armoire ? demanda Ron en observant les lieux.

- Démolissez tout, conseilla Harry, et prenez tous les dossiers que vous pourrez. Ensuite, on file.

- On ne les brûle pas ici ? s'étonna Ginny. Ça nous éviterait de faire chauffer les cheminées à Poudlard. En plein été, ça risque d'attirer l'attention. Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'affreuse va rester paralysée et ficelée.

- S'il reste des cendres dans ce bureau, quelqu'un serait bien capable de trouver un sortilège pour les reconstituer, objecta Blaise, qui avait soigneusement étudié la question sous toutes les coutures. Et pas besoin d'aller au château pour les détruire. Il y a plein d'immeubles avec une chaudière au sous-sol, dans ce quartier. Une habitation moldue est bien le dernier endroit où elle ira chercher ses papelards.

Sur les instructions de Sarah, ils n'utilisèrent pas de magie pour chercher les dossiers, et coupèrent la lumière générée par les baguettes pour travailler avec les lampes de poche moldues que Miss Cobbyte avait rapportées de chez elle. Apparemment, les responsables de la sécurité ministérielle étaient si certains qu'aucun objet technologique ne serait introduit dans l'édifice qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à le garnir de sortilèges de désactivation. Très, très imprudent. Si un jour quelqu'un venait avec un pistolet, l'homme qui avait pris cette décision aurait gagné son Darwin Award. Après quelques minutes de fouille fort peu délicate, Ron mit la main sur l'objet de leur quête.

- 'a y est, je les ai. Punaise ! Il y en a un paquet ! Alors, Expea, Granger, Crivey, Cobbyte...

- Donne-moi ça, je **VEUX **lire ce qu'elle a écrit, décréta Sarah en arrachant le dossier des mains de Ron. Ça va entrer dans les archives familiales.

- Fais-toi plaisir.

- Chut ! intima Harry. Il y a du boucan en bas, et ça se rapproche.

Les bras chargés de dossiers, ils tendirent l'oreille. En effet, on entendait à présent distinctement des cris et le bruit d'objets brisés en provenance des étages inférieurs.

- Oh là là, mais ils cassent tout !

- C'est l'heure de préparer un piège pour ces vaillants combattants, quels qu'ils soient, décréta Sarah en saisissant son sac de commissions, et ensuite, de filer très vite et très loin d'ici.

Ses comparses la regardèrent avec perplexité sortit du sac une bouteille d'huile, une éponge et un rouleau de papier toilette épaisseur triple.

- Allons-y.

Les sept cambrioleurs quittèrent le bureau, tous feux éteints, les bras chargés de dossiers. Ils repartirent sur la pointe des pieds en direction de l'ascenseur, en espérant que personne ne remarquerait leur présence. Sarah resta un moment en arrière, s'activant avec l'éponge, la bouteille d'huile et le rouleau de papier.

- Sarah, bon sang, grouille-toi un peu ! C'est pas l'Club Méd, ici !

- Voilà, voilà, j'arrive !

Il était plus que temps. Ils s'étaient à peine remis en marche qu'un sorcier déboula dans le couloir.

- Hé, vous, là-bas !

Ce n'était pas une voix connue, aussi Harry se mit à courir, aussitôt suivi par les autres.

- Arrêtez ! Eh ! Ils sont là, ils sont là !

L'homme accéléra pour les rattraper...

_swiiish_

- _**OUAH !**_

Le bruit d'une chute résonna derrière eux.

- Hi, hi, hi, fit Sarah. Une flaque d'huile sur un sol en bois poli, une éponge sur l'huile, et le papier en travers du chemin. J'adore les pubs moldues.

Au tournant suivant, le petit groupe perdit toute envie de rire.


	34. Contre-Piège

Et vous trouviez que le chapitre précédent se terminait sur un cliffhanger ? Je me demande comment vous allez réagir cette fois...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 : Contre-Piège<strong>

En face d'eux se tenait un groupe d'individus vêtus de longues robes noires et masqués. Ils connaissaient bien ce déguisement pour l'avoir vu pendant la coupe du monde l'année précédente. Le petit groupe recula prudemment. Tourner le dos aux mangemorts était carrément suicidaire. Ils devaient franchir leur ligne pour espérer avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

- Tiens, des petits enfants perdus, gloussa une voix à la limite de l'hystérie.

Harry ne la reconnut pas, mais il s'agissait d'une femme, et vu le manque total de parité parmi les suivants de Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ces petits agneaux ?

- Au lieu de poser des questions, arrête-les, aboya un autre mangemort en relevant sa baguette. Il nous faut Potter !

_On ne fait pas vraiment dans la nouveauté, hein, les copains ?_ songea le jeune homme.

Le groupe d'encagoulés commit alors l'erreur de se concentrer exclusivement sur Harry, oubliant quelque peu les six autres apprentis sorciers. Or, oublier Sarah ou Blaise, ou Ginny, pris séparément, était déjà dangereux. Oublier les trois réunis...

Après coup, Harry se rappellerait avoir vu passer une Chauve-Furie, une Lance de Glace et un genre de boule de feu. Sur le moment, il entendit juste un concert de cris, puis Sarah le saisit par la manche et ils filèrent tous dans le couloir, sans trop regarder où ils allaient, trop pressés de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et les mangemorts. Ils trouvèrent une porte qu'ils poussèrent, un escalier qu'ils descendirent...

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Neville fit remarquer que les bruits de combat se faisaient plus présents. Ils se rapprochaient de l'épicentre des ennuis.

- C'est tout en bas, nota Blaise. Tu crois qu'ils sont au département des Mystères ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- La prophétie que veut Voldemort s'y trouve, alors sans doute.

- Si on en profitait pour continuer à faire de la casse ? suggéra Sarah. Si cette foutue prophétie est perdue, Harry sera certainement un peu plus tranquille.

- Le département des Mystères se trouve au dixième niveau, et il faudra passer par les escaliers, précisa Ron. Les ascenseurs s'arrêtent à l'étage au-dessus.

- Tant mieux, approuva Ginny. Nous ferons beaucoup moins de bruit de cette façon.

- Nous pourrions peut-être y aller, avant que nos amis ne reviennent, suggéra Luna en agitant sa baguette derrière elle.

- Très juste.

Les sept cambrioleurs reprirent donc leur descente avec prudence, s'attendant à croiser des individus hostiles à chaque tournant de couloir. Mais si le bruit d'une bataille rangée dans les sous-sols leur parvenait de plus en plus clairement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne en route. Si fiant aux souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés de Voldemort et Nagini, Harry les guida jusqu'à la porte noire qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant des mois.

# #

Il fut extrêmement surpris de ne pas la trouver fermée, mais lorsque le petit groupe la franchit, il comprit vite pourquoi. Ils avaient pénétré dans une grande salle ronde, entièrement noire, dans les murs de laquelle s'ouvrait une douzaine de portes, elles aussi peintes en noir. Celle qu'ils venaient de passer se referma derrière eux. Puis les murs se mirent à tourner, de sorte qu'il leur était impossible de déterminer quelle issue ils avaient prise pour venir. Seule la lumière tremblotante de chandeliers aux flammes bleues leur permettait de distinguer quelque chose.

- Comment on fait pour savoir quelle est la bonne ? demanda Ginny.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne faille toutes les essayer jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve celle qu'il nous faut, marmonna Sarah. Quelqu'un a de quoi marquer celles qu'on a déjà testées ?

- Oui, avança Neville. Le sortilège de phosphore, ça devrait marcher.

- D'où ça vient ? demanda Ron. Je ne le connais pas, celui-là.

- En botanique, il sert à nourrir les plantes. Mais il peut aussi servir à faire briller des objets dans le noir.

- Cool ! s'exclama Harry. On commence ?

- Celle-ci, décida Luna en pointa la porte la plus à gauche du petit groupe.

Ils la suivirent sans poser de question. Luna avait parfait un flair impressionnant pour trouver les bonnes réponses ou les cachettes secrètes.

Cependant, cette fois, il fut pris en défaut. Le panneau noir qu'elle poussa s'ouvrait sur une pièce vivement éclairée de lampes suspendues au plafond par de longues chaînes d'or, qui répandaient une agréable lumière jaune. Les sept sorciers s'avancèrent prudemment vers le centre de la salle, occupé par un immense aquarium contenant non de l'eau, mais une étrange soupe vert foncé constamment traversée par des filets de petites bulles, où flottaient de curieux poissons d'un blanc grisâtre.

- Ce n'est pas cette salle, déclara Harry. La lumière était plutôt bleue et il y avait des étagères partout.

- Il y a d'autres portes au fond de la pièce. On les essaye ? suggéra Neville.

- Non, il y avait un accès direct depuis la salle ronde. On revient sur nos pas.

- Ce sont des cerveaux, dit soudain Blaise, dégoûté. Il y a des cerveaux qui barbotent dans cette bouillie.

- On... on ferait mieux de partir, bégaya Ginny, impressionnée. Allez, vite, vite. On sort.

Ils se hâtèrent de suivre ce conseil.

- Phosphorea ! lança Neville en visant la porte avant que Luna ne la refermât.

Une tâche d'un blanc verdâtre se matérialisa sur le panneau, et resta collée dessus tandis que les portes se mettaient à tourner à toute allure.

- Allez, suivante, et ne perdons pas courage, grommela Blaise. C'est vraiment l'endroit le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais vu, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

- Ouais. Et pourtant, tu as vu où j'habite, renchérit Sarah.

La porte qu'ils ouvrirent ensuite ne fit que confirmer cette impression. La pièce où ils entrèrent était remplie d'horloges, chacune réglée sur une heure différente de ses voisines. En y regardant de plus près, il parut même évident que leurs aiguilles ne tournaient pas au même rythme. Il y avait des horloges de grand-mère, des coucous, des pendules à balancier de cuivre... Rien de digital, bien entendu, rien que du mécanique. Sur le tour de la pièce, à intervalles réguliers, des boules de billard. Au centre, sous une cloche de verre, un œuf était conservé. Un œuf au milieu de pendules ? Les apprentis sorciers comprirent vite son utilité quand l'œuf se craquela pour laisser échapper un oisillon, qui grandit rapidement jusqu'à sa forme adulte avant que le processus ne revint en arrière pour ne laisser qu'un œuf intact, et ainsi de suite.

- Ils étudient la nature du Temps ? murmura Neville, presque avec respect.

- C'est le département des Mystères, répondit Luna. Le Temps est un des mystères de l'existence, alors ils veulent le décortiquer jusqu'à la plus petite fraction de seconde. C'est idiot. Personne ne peut maîtriser le Temps.

Harry repensa au retourneur et à tous les problèmes qu'il avait occasionnés. L'affirmation de Luna ne manquait pas de sens.

Ils observaient toujours l'œuf à rebours, fascinés, quand une explosion toute proche les rappela violemment à la réalité. Neville sursauta si brusquement qu'il faillit s'étaler contre une vitrine remplie de montres de gousset. Sarah et Blaise le rattrapèrent de justesse. Non seulement les éclats de verre l'auraient sans doute dangereusement blessé, mais allez savoir ce que le contact avec les mécanismes enchantés aurait pu lui faire...

- Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder, souffla Ginny. Sortons d'ici, trouvons cette fichue prophétie, et partons avant que les mangemorts de tout à l'heure ne nous retrouvent.

Ils suivirent son conseil et se glissèrent hors de la salle du Temps pour revenir à l'antichambre. Une nouvelle tache de lumière verdâtre marqua la porte avant que les murs ne se remissent à tourner.

- Celle-ci, décréta Luna en poussant le premier battant qui lui passait à portée de main.

Et cette-fois, son flair ne la déçut pas.

Harry reconnut sans hésiter la pièce aux lueurs argentées qu'il avait tant de fois vue en rêve. Il avança lentement le long des rangées d'étagères chargées de petites balles de verre blanc, qui émettaient toutes la même lumière pâle.

- Où allait-il pour trouver celle qu'il cherchait ? demanda Ginny, aux aguets.

Le bruit d'une chute, quelque part dans le sous-sol, les figea un instant sur place.

- C'était sur la gauche en entrant, vers le fond, se rappela Harry. L'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept.

Ils marchèrent prudemment en suivant ses indications. Enfin, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Un des petits globes de verre, couvert de poussière, était posé sur un socle garni d'une étiquette qui indiquait :

_S.P.T. À A.P.W.B.D._

_Seigneur des Ténèbres et (?) Harry Potter_

Ron tendit le cou pour lire et siffla.

- Eh bien, elle existait vraiment, alors. Tu la prends ?

- Oui.

Lorsqu'il referma les doigts sur la sphère, le verre lui parut tiède. Harry le glissa dans sa poche et revint sur ses pas. Le groupe avait presque atteint la sortie quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer une paire d'encagoulés. Pressés de fuir ce qui – ou ceux qui – les poursuivait, ils ne remarquèrent pas les sept étudiants pourtant plantés au beau milieu du passage.

- Stupéfix !

- Incarceram !

- Impedimenta !

Cette fois, Harry, Ron et Luna avaient réagi plus vite que le trio habituel des fonceurs. Ils se seraient félicités de leurs bons réflexes s'ils n'avaient pas découvert _qui_ était précisément entrain de pourchasser les deux mangemorts.

- Uh oh... chuchota Sarah.

- Oups... lâcha Blaise en baissant le nez.

Alastor Maugrey les fusillait tous du regard.

Le vieil auror les fixa un instant sans réagir ; même sa longue expérience ne l'avait pas préparé à _ce_ cas de figure. Enfin, il parvint à admettre ce qu'il voyait.

- Nom des dieux, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

- Euh... nous... nous discutions avec des amis... bégaya Ginny.

Les connaisseurs ricanèrent, les autres reculèrent prudemment d'un pas devant la mine furieuse du vieil homme.

- Explications !

Le fracas d'un sortilège offensif contre les pierres du mur coupa court à la conversation. Maugrey répliqua – un peu au jugé – par un maléfice de brise-os, avant d'entraîner les apprentis sorciers hors de la salle de stockage des prophéties.

Revenus dans l'antichambre, ils se trouvèrent face à la folle qu'ils avaient croisée quelques étages plus haut, apparemment remise du sort de glace qu'elle avait reçu.

- Ooh... fit-elle d'une voix de fausset, tu t'es reconverti dans la garde d'enfants, Maugrey ? Comme c'est mignon, tous ces petits sang-de-bourbe... tu me facilites le travail pour les éliminer.

- Vous pouvez commencer par votre patron, déclara Harry. Voldemort est un sang-mêlé, après tout.

Un véritable rugissement échappa à Bellatrix Lestrange.

-** COMMENT OSES-TU PROFÉRÉR UNE TELLE INFAMIE ?**

- Infamie ? C'est lui-même qui l'affirme ! Vous voulez voir la tombe de son cher Moldu de père ?

- ASSEZ !

Un jet de lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de Bellatrix, et le groupe eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre.

- Tirez-vous de là, ordonna Maugrey, je m'occupe de cette...

Bellatrix ne l'attendit pas, et prit la fuite par une des portes non marquées. Maugrey jura.

- Plus moyen de savoir où elle est passée, merde ! Bon, on cherche la porte où ça fait le plus de bruit. Et restez derrière, bon sang !

Ils écoutèrent un instant, avant de se diriger vers l'une des issues. Le groupe déboucha dans une vaste salle entourée de plusieurs rangées de gradins. Une arche de pierre se dressait au milieu de l'espace central, mais sur le moment, Harry n'y prêta guère attention. Le chaos d'une bataille rangée régnait dans la salle. Le jeune homme reconnut Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Diggle, Remus et quelques autres. Tous les mangemorts étaient masqués, mais la chevelure blond pâle qui dépassait de la capuche de l'un d'entre eux permettait d'identifier Lucius Malefoy sans hésitation.

- Ignisphera !

Une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot fila droit sur Malefoy père. Elle le percuta de côté en projetant une gerbe d'étincelles qui illumina brillamment la pièce. Lucius hurla un "Aguamenti !" pour éteindre les flammes, mais pas avant qu'elles eussent dévoré la moitié de sa robe et son masque. Il ne put non plus éviter de sévères brûlures sur les bras. Pendant ce temps, Sirius était aux prises avec un sorcier aux épaules voûtées, dont les mains tordues par l'âge émergeaient comme de vieilles racines des manches de sa robe. Harry esquiva un maléfice, répliqua par un sortilège paralysant, et s'appuya contre un gradin pour regarder autour de lui. Bellatrix et Maugrey se battaient toujours avec férocité. Ces deux-là avaient un tas de méchants contentieux à régler, visiblement, et Harry jugea plus prudent de se tenir à l'écart des duellistes. Ses élèves de l'AP se débrouillaient plutôt bien, décida-t-il, en particulier avec les sorts élémentaux de Sarah. Peu utilisés, la plupart des sorciers ne connaissait pas leur parade - quand elle existait. Même Neville assurait joliment sa partie.

- Fais gaffe !

L'avertissement de Ginny lui parvint presque trop tard. Harry perdit l'équilibre en essayant d'éviter un trait de lumière... verte ?! Oh là ! Il tomba lourdement sur le sol de pierre et sentit quelque chose craquer contre sa jambe. La prophétie ! Il avait cassé cette putain de prophétie ! Son côté Serpentard lui souffla qu'au moins, de cette façon, Voldemort ne mettrait jamais le grappin dessus, mais sa facette paranoïaque lui affirmait qu'il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis pour avoir détruit une propriété du ministère. _Comme si s'introduire chez eux la nuit pour faire un casse n'était pas assez grave..._

Sirius et le vieux mangemort se battaient à présents sur les marches menant à l'arche de pierre au centre de la salle. Le mage noir esquiva un sort de justesse, mais perdit sa cagoule dans le mouvement, et Harry reconnut le père de Théodore. En dépit de son âge, il combattait avec efficacité et précision, et Sirius avait du mal à tenir le choc face à lui. Rien d'étonnant à cela ; il n'avait pas dû s'entraîner beaucoup depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Bellatrix avisa également la situation, et jugea nécessaire de jouer un mauvais tour à son cousin. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança une incantation.

Par malheur, les duellistes changèrent de position juste à cet instant, et le maléfice frappa Nott entre les épaules. Emporté par son élan, additionné de l'énergie du sort, le vieil homme bascula en avant, faisant tomber Sirius, et passa la tête la première à travers le rideau de tissu déchiré qui pendait entre les piliers de l'arche. Il poussa un cri de terreur, puis disparut.

Harry s'attendait à le voir resurgir de l'autre côté de l'arche de pierre, mais le vieil homme ne réapparut pas. C'était comme si un vide s'était trouvé au niveau du rideau, et qu'il y avait été aspiré.

- C'est la mort, murmura une voix rêveuse à l'oreille de Harry.

Luna se tenait près de lui, comme pour l'aider à se relever.

- Quoi ?

- TROUVEZ CETTE PROPHÉTIE ! coupa la voix d'un mangemort inconnu, un bonhomme mince et sinueux qui tentait de se débarrasser de Tonks, sans grand succès. ATTRAPEZ LES GAMINS !

- Ouiii... Venez voir tante Bella, ricana Lestrange. Vous avez plein de choses à lui raconter... OBÉIS, SALE GAMINE, hurla-t-elle ensuite quand Luna tenta de s'éloigner. ENDOLORIS !

Luna cria de douleur, mais Harry eut l'impression que Maugrey hurlait encore plus fort qu'elle tandis qu'il attaquait Lestrange. Une rafale de sortilèges traversa la pièce et finit en partie sa course contre un bouclier monté à la hâte, le reste lacérant les bras et la robe à capuche de la sorcière.

Bellatrix recula en hâte vers une sortie tout en hurlant des ordres à ses comparses. Les hommes encagoulés se rapprochèrent dangereusement de Harry. Celui-ci saisit les morceaux de verre dans sa poche et les lança à la tête des mangemorts.

- La voilà, votre prophétie ! Elle est en miettes ! Plus moyen de la rapporter à votre patron ! Allez lui expliquer ça, il va trouver ça drôle !

- SINISTRE BÂTARD ! aboya Bellatrix. Le maître te fera connaître mille morts !

- Une de plus, ça fera pas beaucoup de différence, vu comment il réussit d'habitude !

- LAISSE-LE ! cria Sirius derrière eux.

- Oh, mon cousin qui rejoint la fête... Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus... Avada Kedavra !

Sirius évita la mort de justesse, puis se lança à la poursuite de sa cousine qui prenait la fuite, l'attirant vers les étages supérieurs. Les autres mangemorts suivirent le mouvement... du moins ceux que l'ordre du Phénix n'avait pas déjà mis hors combat.

- Sirius, attends ! cria Lupin avant de courir après son camarade.

Harry et les autres emboîtèrent le pas aux adultes. Ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien jusque-là. Seule Luna restait en arrière, toujours sous la garde vigilante de Maugrey.

Après avoir avalé quatre à quatre des marches et des marches, Harry parvint devant... Ça par exemple, ils étaient revenus dans le hall principal ? De profondes marques dans les murs et le plancher indiquaient un échange de sortilèges récent.

- Bella ? Tu comptes te cacher longtemps ? disait la voix de Sirius non loin de là. Très noble de ta part, de jouer les rats effrayés. Je suis sûr que ton maître adoré va beaucoup apprécier ce comportement.

- Sirius, du calme, fit Lupin, un ton plus bas.

- S'il te trouve encore du charme après tes années derrière les barreaux, bien sûr. Même lui n'est pas assez tordu pour ça, j'en ai peur...

- ASSEZ ! **AVADA KEDAVRA !**

Harry vit le jet de lumière verte filer tout droit, puis sa course s'arrêta soudain et la lumière explosa en une gerbe étincelante au milieu de laquelle une silhouette noire se dessina un instant avant de tomber à terre d'un bloc.


	35. Duellistes

Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs.

Vous allez trouver ici la réponse à vos nombreuses questions d'il y a deux semaines. Je devrais tuer des personnages plus souvent, vu la quantité de revues que cela ramène... :)

Soyez bien sages, et nous nous retrouverons le 15 juin pour la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 : Duellistes<strong>

Le hall d'accueil était de nouveau assombri. Quelques petites veilleuses projetaient ça et là des flaques de lumière blafarde sur le sol et les murs, mais Harry ne pouvait distinguer où se trouvait Lestrange. D'après la trajectoire du maléfice, elle ne devait pas être loin de la fontaine. Il se colla au mur opposé, courbé en deux, tâchant de présenter la plus petite cible possible.

Une sorte de caquètement s'éleva dans un coin, et un jet de lumière orangée passa tout près de sa tête pour faire un trou dans le lambris. Harry s'aplatit par terre. Bon sang, vu les goûts du commanditaire de ce hall en matière de décoration, quelques statues de plus n'auraient pas été de trop ! Où diable pouvait-il se cacher, à présent ?

- Ooh, le petit bébé a peur des feux d'artifice, s'esclaffa Bellatrix d'une voix de fausset depuis sa cachette.

_C'est ça, parle. Ça va me permettre de te localiser, espèce de vieille cruche fêlée._

_- _Allez, sors de là, petit Harry ! Je sais que tu viens me chercher.

Elle se trouvait à environ cinq mètres derrière la fontaine. Harry pointa doucement sa baguette. Surtout, pas de gestes brusques...

- Bellatrix ! Sors de ton trou, espèce de vieille cinglée !

Harry se retint de jurer. Quand son parrain apprendrait-il à faire dans la discrétion ?

Puis il sentit quelque chose de très froid se refermer sur sa poitrine et serrer brutalement. L'avada de Lestrange avait touché une cible, et Sirius était toujours en vie...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, un autre sortilège jaillit en direction de Sirius, mais heurta la statue du sorcier au passage, envoyant sa tête d'or valser dans les airs avant de rebondir lourdement sur le plancher de bois sombre, faisant sauter quelques éclats au passage.

Un échange de traits lumineux se poursuivit ainsi pendant quelques instants, que Harry mit à profit pour se déplacer en direction de Lestrange. S'il pouvait passer derrière elle pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son cher cousin, il pourrait peut-être la mettre hors jeu. Il se plaqua derrière la statue du gobelin juste au moment où l'un des bras du centaure archer volait à son tour dans les airs pour s'écraser contre un mur.

- Arrête de faire le difficile, gronda la voix de Bellatrix, soudain beaucoup moins chantante. Dis à ton morveux de filleul de nous donner la prophétie sans faire d'histoires. Mon maître s'impatiente.

- Alors il va être de très mauvais poil avant la fin de la nuit, ricana Harry depuis son côté de la fontaine. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle est cassée. C'est pas une blague. Fini, y'a plus de prophétie à entendre !

Alors qu'il parlait, sa cicatrice le brûla soudain. Voldemort était furieux. Il savait que ses mangemorts avaient échoué. Ils allaient bientôt connaître son mécontentement.

- Et il le sait ! s'amusa Harry, autant qu'il le pouvait à travers la violente migraine qui semblait lui couper le crâne en deux. Il le sait, et il n'est pas content du tout, votre patron !

- **TU MENS !** s'emporta la sorcière.

- Hé, hé ! Rien dans les mains, rien dans les poches ! chantonna Harry en imitant la voix de fausset de Lestrange - à croire que sa folie était contagieuse.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que Bellatrix enregistrât l'information et admît que c'était bien la vérité. Elle poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

- Maître... je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien...

C'était assez désarçonnant de voir cette épouvantable harpie se métamorphoser en une gamine pleurarde, sans la moindre crainte du ridicule.

Harry se retint de grogner de dépit. C'étaient bien les serviteurs de Jedusor, ça ! Tout feu tout flammes lorsqu'ils agissaient en solo, mais dès que le maître était évoqué, ils se comportaient comme des gamins déboussolés. Ce pourrait être intelligent d'en rajouter une petite couche pour déstabiliser plus encore une Lestrage qui n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

- Vous communiquez par télépathie, maintenant ? Pas peur de souiller votre esprit de noble sorcière au sang pur avec les pensées d'un bâtard au sang mêlé, Mrs Lestrange ? Je me demande ce que votre mari va penser de tout ça...

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Lestrange avant d'expédier un nouveau maléfice dans le vide. GARDE TES MENSONGES INFÂMES, SALE MORVEUX DE TRAÎTRE, OU JE TE LES FERAI RENTRER DANS LA GORGE !

Harry resta sans réaction. La mauvaise humeur de Voldemort ne cessait d'augmenter, et avec elle la douleur lancinante qui siégeait dans le crâne du garçon.

Derrière la fontaine, Bellatrix recommença à se lamenter sur la perte de la prophétie, présentant des excuses hachées de gémissements.

- Mais quel numéro ! ricana la voix de Sirius non loin. Comme si ton cher maître pouvait t'entendre... Économise ta salive, il n'est pas ici.

- En es-tu bien sûr ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait si mal à la tête qu'il n'y voyait plus rien de toute façon. C'était comme si un marteau-pilon battait derrière ses tempes. Mais cela ne lui servait à rien. Il avait quand même identifié la voix qui venait de s'ajouter à la conversation. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux, sans même l'espoir que la migraine atroce qui lui démolissait le cerveau lui ait provoqué des hallucinations. Et comme il venait de le comprendre, Voldemort se tenait effectivement au milieu du hall principal, baguette à la main. Et si l'on en jugeait par la vague de colère que Harry sentit monter en lui, le mage noir était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que lors de leur dernière rencontre physique sur la tombe de Tom Jedusor Sr. Le jeune homme resserra les doigts sur sa baguette, conscient que dans l'état second où il se trouvait, cela ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose.

- Ainsi, tu as brisé ma prophétie, Potter, remarqua Voldemort avec irritation. Tu ne mens pas, elle est bien perdue... Que de temps perdu pour rien, quel dommage. Et je constate une fois de plus que mes Mangemorts ont été très efficaces... pour te permettre d'arriver à tes fins.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, pleura Bellatrix, se jetant soudain aux pieds de son maître pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

- Tais-toi immédiatement. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'entendre te lamenter et inventer des excuses ineptes.

Le mage noir releva les yeux vers Harry, qui tentait maladroitement de se relever.

- Encore une fois je te retrouve en travers de mon chemin...

Sirius était trop loin de la fontaine pour faire quelque chose.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Excepté deux mots. Avada Kedavra !

Harry regarda la lumière verte arriver sur lui sans bouger. Il se sentait si épuisé que même lever sa baguette lui paraissait un effort surhumain. Que pouvait-il opposer face au sortilège de mort, d'ailleurs ? Aussi bien pour esquiver que pour répéter l'exploit de l'année précédente, il fallait avoir toute sa tête et être libre de ses mouvements.

Le maléfice se disloqua en une gerbe de feu d'artifice contre un obstacle inattendu : la statue décapitée du sorcier de la fontaine venait de se dresser sur ses pieds de métal pour recevoir l'avada, qui n'ébrécha même pas sa surface dorée.

Voldemort émit un sifflement de colère et tourna rapidement sur lui-même pour trouver l'origine du contretemps.

- _Dumbledore ? _Vous ne vous lassez donc jamais ?

Le mage noir lança un autre jet de lumière verdâtre en direction de son nouvel adversaire. Celui-ci disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée bleutée, puis se rematérialisa derrière Voldemort et pointa sa baguette sur les ruines de la fontaine. Les statues restantes s'animèrent à leur tour et quittèrent leur socle. La sorcière se jeta sur Bellatrix, insensible aux maléfices que celle-ci lui envoyait sans discontinuer, et la fit rudement tomber à terre, avant de la plaquer au plancher de tout son considérable poids. Harry vit du coin de l'œil l'elfe et le gobelin filer vers les cheminées de communication, tandis que le centaure doré fonçait droit sur Voldemort. Le mage noir parut s'évaporer avant de réapparaître de l'autre côté du bassin. Harry se sentit entraîné par la statue du sorcier sans tête et il se laissa faire, fasciné malgré lui par le niveau de magie déployé devant lui.

Un jet orangé passa par-dessus la fontaine et frôla Voldemort, qui répliqua par un autre sortilège de mort, lequel manqua lui aussi sa cible et se contenta de mettre le feu au bureau du réceptionniste.

- Ce n'était pas très malin de venir ce soir, Tom, dit calmement Dumbledore. Les Aurors vont arriver...

- Et quand ils seront dans la place, je serai parti et vous serez mort ! répliqua un Voldemort furieux.

Le duel se poursuivit, énergie contre bouclier, esquives contre attaques... Harry continuait d'observer depuis son abri et, semblait-il, même son irréfléchi de parrain avait adopté un profil bas.

- Vous n'essayez pas de me tuer ? Non, bien sûr, vous ne vous abaisserez jamais à de telles brutalités. Je ne comprends pourtant pas vos égards, ce pourrait bien être votre seule occasion de m'éliminer.

Harry songea que Jedusor n'avait pas entièrement tort. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne mettait-il pas un terme définitif au conflit en abattant son ancien élève ? Ce n'était tout de même pas cette prophétie ridicule qui retenait sa main, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, répondit posément le directeur. Me contenter de prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'avoue... même si j'étais sûr que cette fois ce soit définitif.

- Oh, bien sûr, vous pensez que la mort n'est rien, ricana Jedusor en pointant un doigt. C'est facile à dire pour vous, professeur, puisque vous n'avez plus rien à perdre. Vous allez sans doute me dire que le pire pour un homme est de ne pas être aimé... Avez-vous réalisé que vous êtes précisément dans cette situation ? Vos élèves et vos employés aiment l'image que vous renvoyez, mais je doute qu'ils aimeraient le vrai Dumbledore s'ils venaient à faire sa connaissance.

Le centaure intercepta un nouvel avada, mais fut réduit en miettes. Dumbledore profita de la confusion ainsi créée pour repartir à l'attaque. Une flamme pâle jaillit de sa baguette pour s'enrouler autour du bouclier que Voldemort avait dressé, mais elle se changea bien vite en un long serpent qui se détourna du mage noir pour attaquer le directeur.

Harry les regardait danser leur valse de mort tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Jedusor. Qu'est-ce que le vieux magicien cachait de si honteux ou dangereux à ses collègues ?

Le cours de ses réflexions fut interrompu quand Fumseck sortit de nulle part pour recevoir un avada destiné à son compagnon humain. La créature fut réduite en cendres sur-le-champ, avant de retomber sur le plancher à l'état d'oisillon déplumé. Le serpent qui filait sur Dumbledore fut réduit à néant et l'eau du bassin s'éleva soudain dans les airs, enveloppant Voldemort dans un cocon mortel.

Le liquide retomba dans une gerbe d'écume quand le sorcier qu'il emprisonnait transplana pour échapper à la menace. Bellatrix, toujours coincée sous le poids de la sorcière d'or, imita le mouvement, et disparut dans un craquement sec.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Reste où tu es, lui ordonna soudain Dumbledore d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Voldemort était introuvable. Venait-il vraiment de s'enfuir?

La douleur le foudroya sur place. Elle noyait sa perception au point qu'il se sentit à peine tomber sur le parquet ; il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien... Il ne se rendait compte que de la présence d'une créature répugnante qui l'enserrait telle un boa, se fondant à son propre corps jusqu'à ce que la limite entre eux disparût. La fusion était si complète que lorsque le parasite parla, ce fut avec la voix de Harry.

- Tuez-moi maintenant, Dumbledore. Si, comme vous le dites, la mort n'est rien, tuez le garçon...

Harry était prêt à donner son accord. C'était comme si de la lave bouillante courait à travers ses veines.

Mais le Faucheur ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme se retrouva étendu sur le sol, le nez collé sur les planches de bois sombre.

Des voix s'élevaient tout autour de lui, des dizaines de voix, tout un concert. Depuis quand y avait-il autant de monde au ministère ? Harry se força à garder les yeux ouverts, et aperçut ses lunettes, quelque peu tordues, à quelques centimètres devant lui. Il tendit la main avec effort pour les attraper et les remettre en place. Quelqu'un s'approcha et lui passa un mouchoir humide sur le visage. Le tissu revint couvert de sang.

- Oh là là... cette cicatrice s'est rouverte, c'est vraiment très moche.

- Sarah ?

- En personne. Tu peux te lever ?

- J'essaye... Euh, pas trop de dégâts ?

- Non, on s'est surtout planqués quand c'est devenu vraiment chaud. Avec des sorts fumigènes en plus, nous étions aveugles mais invisibles.

Même avec l'aide de Sarah et de Dumbledore, il tremblait si violemment qu'il pouvait à peine tenir debout. Le directeur fit signe à Neville de venir le remplacer tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la foule qui avait envahi le hall d'accueil. Les pensées de Harry commencèrent à se débrouiller et il aperçut la silhouette robuste de Rufus Scrimgeour qui traînait une personne derrière lui, une forme à cheveux roses qui s'appuyait sur Maugrey pour marcher... et au milieu de tout ce désordre, les statues de l'elfe de maison et du gobelin tiraient par les manches de son pyjama un Cornélius Fudge totalement ahuri. En dépit des violents maux de tête qui l'accablaient, Harry sentit qu'il allait aimer la suite.

- Il était là ! lança une voix d'homme qui exprimait la plus intense stupéfaction. Je l'ai vu, monsieur le ministre ! C'était bien Vous-savez-qui !

- Je sais, je l'ai vu comme vous... bégaya Fudge en resserrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Comment... ici même... Comment a-t-il pu ?

- Allez donc faire un tour au département des Mystères, Cornélius, suggéra Dumbledore.

Les sorciers assemblés réagirent diversement à sa présence et si certains saisirent leur baguette, la plupart attendit prudemment de voir comme les choses allaient tourner.

- Vous trouverez dans la chambre de Mort plusieurs de vos mangemorts évadés, bloqués là par un maléfice anti-transplanage. A vous de voir ce que vous comptez faire d'eux.

Le ministre dévisagea Dumbledore un moment, puis se tourna vers Scrimgeour, avec sans doute l'intention d'ordonner l'arrestation de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, mais l'immense gaillard secoua légèrement la tête. Ses aurors reculèrent aussitôt et se rangèrent le long des murs.

- Je vous remercie, dit Dumbledore avec un mince sourire. Voyez, vous avez eu ce soir la preuve de ce que je vous répète depuis près d'un an. Lord Voldemort est bel et bien revenu. Il serait temps de revenir à la raison, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Fudge ne répondit pas tout de suite, car une autre personne venait de faire son entrée.

Percy Weasley arrivait à son tour, pour une fois sans ses lunettes ni son veston. Il considéra un moment Harry et l'ordre du Phénix, puis Fudge.

- C'est donc vrai ? Vous-savez-qui était ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ouais, lança Maugrey en boitillant vers le ministre. Et il est pas venu tout seul. On a une dizaine de ses copains en bas.

- Alors comme ça, Monsieur le Ministre s'est fichu de nous, hein ? dit Percy d'une voix dangereusement calme en se tournant vers son patron.

- Mais pas du tout, protesta Fudge, le ton hautain. Il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve que...

_**SBAF !**_

L'action était tellement contraire au personnage que l'assistance mit un petit moment à réaliser que Percy venait de coller une droite au ministre. Maugrey ricana sans retenue tandis que Rufus Scrimgeour commentait :

- Comment emballer une lettre de démission _et_ une motion de censure en un seul geste...

Fudge vira au rouge tomate (un peu comme celles qu'il allait bientôt prendre en pleine figure) tandis que Percy tournait les talons et s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

Harry s'avança lentement en s'appuyant sur le bord de la fontaine détruite, Neville et Sarah prêts à le rattraper s'il tombait. Il avait une migraine de la taille du Ben Nevis et des points multicolores dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il mit quelques instants à retrouver tous ses esprits, avant de remarquer le corps étendu non loin. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. L'avada de Bellatrix avait bien touché quelqu'un. A peine eut-il jeté un regard aux vêtements usés du mort qu'il détourna le regard. Pas la peine de voir son visage pour savoir que les yeux couleur d'ambre de Remus Lupin ne verraient jamais plus rien...

Sarah émit un hoquet de surprise et Neville retint de justesse un gémissement. Dumbledore revint vers eux et agira sa baguette pour leur amener la tête du sorcier d'or.

- Vous allez rentrer à l'école tout de suite, dit-il. Je vous enverrai vos amis dès que j'en aurai terminé avec Mr Fudge. Portus !

La tête de métal s'illumina brièvement de bleu.

- Attendez une minute ! protesta Fudge. Où vous croyez-vous ?

Sa voix mourut en un murmure indistinct sous le regard furieux de Dumbledore.

- Vous allez mettre un terme aux fonctions de Dolorès Ombrage à Poudlard, commença le vieux sorcier.

- Des dispositions en ce sens ont déjà été prises, marmonna Sarah entre ses dents.

- Vous allez dire à vos Aurors de cesser de rechercher mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, déclara Scrimgeour.

- Je vais vous accorder... une demi-heure, pendant laquelle je vous résumerai ce qui s'est déroulé ici, poursuivit Dumbledore après avoir consulté une petite montre de gousset. Après quoi je rentrerai à l'école. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, je vous saurai gré de m'envoyer un courrier. Les lettres adressées au directeur me parviendront.

- Clair, net et concis, approuva Sarah.

- D'accord, mais quand on sera rentré, murmura Neville, comment on va dire à Théodore que son père... est... a pris le Voile ?

- Sans prendre de gants, décida la jeune fille.

- Utilisez ce portoloin, leur dit alors Dumbledore. Il vous conduira à l'école. Je vous rejoindrai bientôt.

Neville empoigna la tête d'or, et le grand hall du ministère disparut.


	36. Toute la Vérité ?

Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs et bon retour sur Hypothèses après ces vacances.

Je savais que j'allais me faire incendier pour avoir tué Lupin, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son public réagir aussi vigoureusement.

Sur ce, nous reprenons, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 : Toute la Vérité ?<strong>

Le trio d'apprentis sorciers atterrit sans douceur sur un autre plancher, et la tête d'or désormais inutile alla rouler sur un tapis coloré. Le portoloin les avait amenés dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le décor n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite de Harry dans cette pièce. Les mystérieux instruments d'argent du directeur cliquetaient toujours sur leurs consoles. Sarah, qui n'avait jamais eu le temps de les observer auparavant, sortit de sa poche son fidèle carnet et entreprit de les dessiner aussi précisément que possible, sans doute à des fins d'identification. Tous les portraits des prédécesseurs de Dumbledore ronflaient encore, vu l'heure matinale, et les trois étudiants firent de leur mieux pour ne pas les déranger.

Harry s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et tenta d'assimiler tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais aucune de ses pensées n'arrivait à se détacher longtemps d'une image obsédante : le cadavre de Lupin étendu au milieu de l'atrium du ministère. Les sanglots étouffés de Neville lui prouvèrent qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette mort aussi durement. Sarah faisait semblant de se perdre dans l'étude de ses croquis pour ne pas avoir à faire de commentaires. Son silence inhabituel indiquait un état d'esprit hors de la normale. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Harry avait du mal à admettre que l'aimable professeur de défense venait de perdre la vie. Cela lui avait paru si facile, pourtant, lorsque Cédric Diggory était mort dans les mêmes circonstances, un an auparavant. Non, pas tout à fait dans les mêmes circonstances. Diggory avait été entraîné par son désir de revanche dans une affaire où il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver. Lupin, lui, avait fait face à une menace qu'il connaissait, et c'était la conduite d'une tierce personne qui l'avait mis à la merci de Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas été aussi proche de l'ancien enseignant que, mettons, de Rogue, mais le choc était difficile à encaisser. Il avait tant appris de Lupin, et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre la politesse, de partager quoi que ce soit avec lui.

- Tiens, de la visite, marmonna une voix ensommeillée.

Phineas Nigellus venait de se réveiller et clignait des yeux dans la faible lumière rose de l'aube pour faire le point sur les intrus qui avaient pénétré dans le bureau du directeur.

- Harry Potter... et deux condisciples que je ne connais pas, poursuivit le défunt Serpentard. Ce bureau est censé être interdit d'accès, à moins que Dumbledore ne vous ait envoyés ?

Sarah hocha lentement la tête.

- Un message à transmettre à mon bon à rien de descendant ? s'enquit plaisamment Phineas.

- A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être au ministère entrain de régulariser sa situation, commenta aigrement Harry.

- Oh, parfait, déclara Phineas.

Puis il nota les visages pâles et défaits du trio.

- Eh bien, en quoi est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Que s'est-il donc passé ?

- Il y a eu un accrochage au ministère, finit par dire Neville, et quelqu'un est mort.

- Oh, je suis navré de l'apprendre. Qui que ce soit, je vous présente mes condoléances... Si c'était un de vos amis, bien sûr.

- Merci, monsieur, dit Harry, qui s'enferma ensuite de nouveau dans le silence.

Les autres portraits tentèrent de tirer les trois jeunes gens de leur mutisme, mais sans succès, et Nigellus rappela tous ses voisins à l'ordre pour qu'ils les laissent en paix.

# #

Le silence se maintint jusqu'à ce que l'âtre s'illuminât de flammes vert émeraude. Une forme humaine apparut en tourbillonnant, et Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée en époussetant ses habits. Les portraits l'accueillirent avec des exclamations ravies que le vieux sorcier interrompit d'un geste de la main et d'un "Merci, merci" marmonné à la hâte. Il commença par déposer le bébé Fumseck, tout fripé et piaillant, sur le plateau pendu au perchoir où l'oiseau s'installait d'ordinaire.

- Je pense, dit Dumbledore en se tournant enfin vers les trois élèves debout en face de lui, que vous serez contents d'apprendre qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera sanctionné pour les événements de cette nuit.

- Encore heureux, marmonna Sarah entre ses dents.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard mi-atterré mi-résigné par-dessus sa tête.

- Mrs Pomfresh vient d'examiner vos camarades et ils se portent remarquablement bien étant donné l'escapade à laquelle vous vous êtes livrés. Miss Tonks devra sans doute faire un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, mais elle est hors de danger.

- L'auror Tonks, corrigea de nouveau Sarah, toujours à voix basse.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, dit le directeur avec douceur.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois encore, monsieur, coupa soudain Harry, je vous prierais de ne pas nous servir les condoléances et les phrases creuses qu'on débite généralement dans ces circonstances. L'un de vos enseignants a-t-il été tué par la bêtise d'un de ses soi-disant amis et, indirectement, par les cachotteries d'un autre soi-disant ami ? Si c'est le cas, alors oui, vous comprenez ce que nous ressentons. Sinon...

- … vous pouvez leur ficher la paix et les laisser rentrer dans leurs dortoirs pour prendre un repos bien mérité, compléta la voix narquoise de Phineas Nigellus depuis le cadre de son portrait. Je vous avais dit, et le jeune Rogue également, que vouloir empêcher ce garçon d'en apprendre plus était un vilain pétard qui finirait par vous exploser entre les doigts. C'est réussi, je dois dire. Votre groupe a perdu un de ses membres et Mr Potter ne vous fait plus confiance... s'il l'a jamais fait.

Neville hocha la tête, impressionné. Harry s'avança et posa les mains à plat sur le bureau du directeur.

- Je connais la prophétie qui a décidé Voldemort à me courir après. Maintenant, je veux savoir le reste. Je veux savoir précisément pourquoi il y a cru, et surtout, pourquoi VOUS y avez cru, alors que vous passez pour un esprit plutôt rationnel pour un sorcier.

- Je vais t'expliquer tout cela, mais...

Le regard de Dumbledore s'attarda sur Neville et Sarah.

- Ils restent, trancha Harry. Sarah est le stratège de l'équipe, et Neville aurait lui aussi pu être concerné par la prophétie, alors c'est la moindre des choses.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire au vieux sorcier qu'il avait bien mérité de ramasser les saletés à présent que la mouise avait atteint le ventilateur, tant l'expression de « sage paisible » de Dumbledore s'effaça pour faire place à la surprise et à une étincelle de colère qui fut bien vite réprimée.

- Si tu veux m'entendre dire que ce qui est arrivé ce soir est de ma faute, je reconnais que c'est effectivement le cas. Tu aurais dû savoir bien plus tôt que Voldemort était susceptible de te tendre piège, comment et pourquoi. Asseyez-vous, tous les trois.

Un troisième fauteuil apparut en face du bureau, et après un échange de regards méfiants, Harry et ses deux complices vinrent s'y installer. Dans son cadre, Phineas Nigellus se pencha en avant, soudain beaucoup plus attentif.

- Je te dois une explication, reprit Dumbledore. J'ai commis une erreur d'appréciation que je mettrai sur le compte de mon âge. On calcule et on prend son temps quand on devient vieux, mais ce faisant on oublie facilement comment les jeunes gens peuvent agir. Il y a quatorze ans, quand j'ai vu ta cicatrice, j'ai deviné qu'elle pouvait être la preuve physique d'un lien entre Voldemort et toi.

Harry hocha la tête. Neville, qui ne connaissait rien de tout cela, en resta bouche bée.

- Quand tu as rejoint le monde sorcier, j'ai vite compris que mon hypothèse était la bonne. Ta cicatrice réagissait chaque fois que Voldemort se trouvait à proximité, ou ressentait une forte émotion. Elle a suivi son évolution vers une forme physique. Récemment, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne réalise que ce lien existait bel et bien, et qu'il ne s'en serve. Il a fini en effet par s'en rendre compte, le soir où Arthur a été attaqué.

- Le professeur Rogue me l'a expliqué, dit tranquillement Harry. Mais pourquoi lui avoir confié mes leçons d'occlumencie, sachant que cela pourrait mettre sa position en jeu ?

- Je me suis dit que si Voldemort comprenait que nous étions plus proches que simplement un di...

Le ricanement sec de Harry l'interrompit.

- Alors vous auriez vraiment dû me donner ces leçon vous-même, parce que de mon point de vue, nous ne sommes absolument pas proches. Vous avez vraiment mis Rogue en danger en lui ordonnant de m'apprendre à fermer mon esprit. S'il y a une personne dans cette école que je considère comme plus qu'un enseignant, c'est lui. Il ne m'a jamais menti, ni tenu à l'écart... Quand j'ai des questions, il y répond dans la mesure du possible. Ce que vous ne faites jamais. Comment voulez-vous me protéger... ou que je fasse mon travail si vous me laissez dans le noir ? Je me suis entraîné, remarquez. J'ai fait des efforts. Mais au final, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose, parce qu'ils ont quand même réussi à tuer Lupin, et Voldemort est toujours en cavale avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un silence suivit cette tirade furieuse. Le sourire en coin de Sarah ressemblait plus à une grimace féroce, et même Neville avait perdu toute trace de surprise ou de timidité. Il savait plus ou moins que Harry et son directeur de maison avaient un lien assez fort, et la hargne avec laquelle son condisciple le défendait ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Il aurait bien apprécié d'avoir un adulte qui le soutiendrait de la sorte. Oh, bien sûr, McGonagall était toujours à l'écoute, mais elle manquait souvent de temps pour prendre soin de tous ses lionceaux.

- Voldemort a tenté de t'attirer au ministère, reprit Dumbledore comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais interrompu, parce que seules les personnes auxquelles les prophéties font référence peuvent les retirer de leur étagères sans risquer la folie. Il fallait que tu prennes celle qui te concernait, et qu'il soit là pour la récupérer ensuite.

- J'ai voulu vérifier que Sirius était bien chez lui avant de descendre au ministère. Il m'avait donné une sorte de miroir pour parler sans être détecté. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu ?

- Je crois que Kreattur est à blâmer pour ce problème. Il s'est arrangé pour distraire Sirius pendant toute la soirée, et a sans doute fait disparaître son miroir. Je crains que Kreattur n'ait servi plus d'un maître ces derniers mois, et qu'il ait participé à la préparation du piège que tendait Voldemort. Quand Sirius lui a crié « Dehors ! » juste avant Noël, il l'a pris comme un ordre de sortir de la maison, et en a profité pour aller voir la seule Black encore capable d'agir, selon lui. Narcissa Malefoy.

- Euh... Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu leur dire que le professeur Rogue travaille en fait pour vous ? demanda soudain Neville. S'il vient aux réunions de votre groupe, l'elfe a dû le voir, non ?

- J'ai pu vérifier qu'il n'avait transmis aucune information de cette nature, dit posément Dumbledore. Il s'est contenté de rapporter ce qu'il savait – ou pensait savoir – des relations de son maître avec Harry. Cela a suffi, cependant, pour donner des idées à Voldemort.

- Ouais. Je suppose que se faire balancer par le col à travers le couloir au moins une fois par jour a dû aider ce fichu petit mouchard à prendre sa décision, grommela Harry.

- Sans aucun doute, approuva le directeur en soupirant. Kreattur est lié à Sirius parce qu'il est au service des Black, mais la façon dont il a été traité l'a conditionné pour tenter de créer tous les problèmes possibles à son propriétaire. Malheureusement pour nous tous, Sirius partage encore beaucoup des préjugés de sa classe, et il a tendance à considérer les elfes de maison uniquement comme de petits crétins serviles.

- Serviles et malfaisants, commenta aigrement Sarah. C'est aussi malin que de laisser un enfant sorcier dans une maison où l'on déteste la magie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Dumbledore détourna un instant le regard.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé là-bas, enchaîna Harry, alors que plein de familles veulent adopter des enfants ?

- Quand ta mère est morte, elle t'a transmis, comme je te l'ai dit, une ancienne protection, qui est liée à tous ceux qui portent son sang. Les parents de Lily étaient déjà décédés à l'époque, aussi pour que cette protection soit renouvelée, il fallait te laisser à la seule famille biologique qui te restait, à savoir ta tante. Ainsi, tu serais protégé contre Voldemort et ses hommes.

- Mais pas contre les Dursley, gronda Harry.

- En effet, admit Dumbledore à contrecœur Je pensais tant à la menace que représentaient les partisans de Voldemort que je n'ai pas imaginé que ta tante pourrait se conduire de la sorte envers son propre sang.

L'expression de Sarah jumela alors celle de Harry, et elle signifiait très clairement : « Mon cul ! ».

- Ensuite, après ton arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai retardé chaque année le moment de t'expliquer cette prophétie, car chaque année apportait son lot de problèmes et d'épreuves. Quand aurais-je trouvé le bon moment ?

- Mais maintenant, je la connais. En somme, Voldemort m'a fait son égal, et l'un de nous deux doit tuer l'autre pour parvenir à survivre ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et Neville réprima difficilement un hoquet de stupeur.

- Pouvons-nous partir ? demanda finalement Harry. Nous aimerions aller prendre des nouvelles de nos amis.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et le trio se leva pour gagner l'escalier en colimaçon. Un dernier coup d'œil au directeur le montra assis, la tête dans ses mains. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le poids des remords qui l'accablait ainsi, ou si le vieil homme se rendait enfin compte à quel point sa soi-disant marionnette lui avait échappé.

Le jeune homme résista difficilement à la tentation de claquer vigoureusement la porte en quittant le bureau. De quel droit ce vieux manipulateur jouait-il ainsi avec les vies de tous ceux qui l'entouraient ? Le bien commun, quelle blague ! Pour l'instant, ses plans n'avaient fait de bien à personne.

Sarah et Neville étaient tout aussi secoués, quoique pour des raisons différentes. La jeune fille savait déjà que Dumbledore pouvait dissimuler des informations, mais être obligé d'écouter aux portes et d'espionner ses professeurs pour obtenir des renseignements capitaux la laissait pantoise, sans compte que le vieux directeur s'avérait encore plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'avait estimé au départ. Quant à Londubat, savoir qu'il aurait pu être considéré, pour un peu, comme l'enfant de la fameuse prophétie ne lui causait aucune fierté, seulement un genre de soulagement rétrospectif, quoique très limité.

- Pourquoi tu t'es inquiété pour Rogue ? lui demanda Harry tandis qu'ils descendaient vers le hall.

- Je sais ce qu'il fait, maintenant, expliqua tranquillement Neville. Et j'ai vu cette année comment il mettait des bâtons dans les roues d'Ombrage pour nous protéger. Je ne l'aime pas, mais si jamais Tu-sais-qui apprend ce qu'il fait dans son dos... Je ne lui souhaite vraiment pas de finir à Sainte-Mangouste, lui aussi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de sympathique, mais il ne mérite vraiment pas ça.

Harry hocha la tête, impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots un jour.

Le petit groupe garda encore le silence un moment.

- Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ? Je ne vous ai plus vus dans le hall.

- Eh bien, on n'a pas fait grand-chose à part se planquer, répondit Sarah. Lestrange avait au moins un copain, qu'on a attiré dans un couloir, mais les sorts qu'il a reçu en ont attiré plusieurs autres, alors on a filé et tenté de les perdre.

- Nous avons réussi à en surprendre certains, quand même, tempéra Neville.

- Ah oui, tu t'es même joliment occupé du premier ! Félicitations.

- 'Faudra que tu me racontes ça, dit Harry. Mais… plus tard, peut-être, ajouta-t-il en s'assombrissant de nouveau.

Il y eu encore un blanc, personne ne trouvant quoi répondre.

- Je descends aux cuisines, déclara soudain Sarah. Quelqu'un d'autre veut quelque chose à manger ?

- Je vais venir aussi, dit Neville. J'ai un creux, là.

- Harry, tu nous accompagnes ?

- Non, il faut d'abord que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

Les deux autres apprentis mages n'insistèrent pas et il prit le chemin du donjon. Il n'était pas certain que Rogue se trouvât dans son bureau à une heure aussi matinale, mais avec toute l'agitation qui avait secoué l'école durant la nuit, la probabilité était bonne. En arrivant devant la lourde porte bardée de fer de son directeur, il eut effectivement la bonne surprise de voir un peu de lumière filtrer sous le battant.

Harry frappa deux coups secs contre le bois.

- Entrez, grogna la voix de Rogue depuis le bureau.

# #

Harry se faufila à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. La pièce était parfaitement rangée, mais il flottait encore dans l'air une vague odeur d'eau de Javel associée à certaines potions de soin.

- Quelqu'un est malade ? se demanda Harry à haute voix.

- Ah... Il se trouve que des agents du ministère, envoyés à Pré-au-Lard pour enquêter sur la création d'un portoloin non-autorisé, ont trébuché, après quelques heures de recherches infructueuses, sur une certaine Dolorès Ombrage, ficelée sous un perron.

Harry hocha la tête, apparemment très intéressé.

- Il semblerait en outre que la baguette qui a créé le portoloin était la sienne. Aucune idée à ce sujet ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

- Vous savez que vous avez commis un paquet d'actions qui pourraient vous valoir la porte cette année, Mr Potter ? En fait, j'avoue que je ne sais même pas par où commencer, reconnut Rogue en fermant la porte.

- Eh bien, ça, c'est une première, remarqua Harry avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

- Voyons...

Rogue faisait mine de réfléchir.

- D'abord, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir fouillé dans votre pensine. Je croyais que je pourrais trouver quelques infos sur cette fameuse prophétie... et ç'a été le cas, d'ailleurs, se lança Harry avant que Rogue ne pût parler.

- Alors nous dirons que vous n'avez pas vu le pire... ni le plus embarrassant. Excuses acceptées, Potter.

- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas rapporté _toute_ la prophétie ?

- Que fait-on avec des informations tronquées, Potter ? demanda Rogue avec un mince sourire de satisfaction. On fait des erreurs. C'était le but.

Harry tenta un sourire, lui aussi, mais sans grand succès. Il espérait ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant son chef de maison, ce serait vraiment gênant.

- Je regrette de vous avoir envoyé dans les choux après ça, commenta son directeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il remarqua que Harry restait toujours aussi morose.

- Eh bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé au ministère pour que vous fassiez une mine pareille ? demanda-t-il, commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Lupin est mort, dit doucement Harry.

Rogue recula d'un pas comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing, s'appuya contre les étagères d'un geste hésitant, le visage livide.

- Je ne peux même pas espérer que ce soit une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? croassa-t-il.

- Je n'oserai pas...

Le professeur essaya vainement de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans mon cobaye habituel, hein ?

Sa voix tremblait, et Harry jugea qu'il était préférable de quitter le bureau.


	37. Dommages Collatéraux

Bienvenue à tous les lecteurs, en particulier aux petits nouveaux Griffyn et Faenlgiec. Griff', faut pas être désolée de détester Sarah, les revues sont faites pour donner son opinion. Je vais en profiter pour me défausser honteusement de toute responsabilité concernant ce personnage sur mon co-auteur, Maître Link, mais c'est lui qui l'a créé, na. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 : Dommages Collatéraux<strong>

En sortant du bureau, Harry ne descendit pas vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Il décida de faire un crochet par l'infirmerie pour voir comment se portaient ses complices en cambriolage, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'annoncer seul les mauvaises nouvelles à Théo.

Il poussa doucement la porte du dispensaire, et repéra trois personnes qui causaient sous une fenêtre. Quatre autres pensionnaires étaient étendus de l'autre côté de la salle, et ne faisaient pas un bruit. Harry ne s'approcha pas pour vérifier leur identité ; il obliqua vers la fenêtre et son groupe d'amis.

- Salut ! fit Blaise. T'en tires, une tête.

- Quel tact... grinça Ginny.

- Alors ? T'as réussi à obtenir une explication du vieux ? demanda Ron, plus que grognon.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- En quelque sorte, ainsi qu'un paquet d'excuses à la noix. Ça ne change pas grand-chose aux faits, de toute façon.

- Certes. Où sont Neville et Sarah ?

- Aux cuisines, entrain de dévaliser les elfes, répondit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

Ron émit un gémissement indigné. Son robuste appétit devait lui faire gargouiller le ventre depuis un bon moment. Blaise remarqua l'expression de gaieté forcée sur le visage de son camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié de nous dire ? Un problème avec ton parrain ?

- Pas lui. Lupin...

Un silence suivit.

- Et merde, grogna Blaise, tandis que les deux Weasley échangeaient des regards effarés.

Le quatuor resta assis en silence pendant un moment. Ginny se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant fixement le plancher tandis que Ron faisait semblait d'observer quelque chose dans les buissons au-dehors. Blaise détaillait le plafond, l'air complètement perdu.

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se chercher un truc à bouffer, finit-il par marmonner. Et puis aller à la Tête de Sanglier pour se soûler.

- Ça m'va, décréta Ron en se levant.

Harry et Ginny leur emboîtèrent le pas, et retrouvèrent Sarah et Neville dans le hall, les bras chargés de bonnes choses.

- Ah, voilà des gens comme je les aime ! dit Ron avec un début de sourire. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous.

Pendant quelques minutes, la petite troupe s'occupa exclusivement de grignoter les gâteaux rapportés des cuisines. Les elfes de maison étaient décidément des pâtissiers de première classe, et les sucreries aidaient un peu à chasser les idées noires. Une fois qu'ils eurent nettoyé les provisions, les apprentis cambrioleurs se mirent en quête des autres membres de leur bande pour savoir de façon plus précise ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard pendant leur absence, en particulier ce que les autres membres de la bande avaient pu faire à Malefoy et ses sbires. Faute de temps, leur rapport manquait de détails.

Harry comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, la veille, lorsqu'il avait cru voir des ombres se déplacer dans les étages du grand hall. Tracy était allée chercher ses complices de l'AP pour tendre un piège à l'ennemi, et avait procédé à une mise au pas de la Brigade Inquisitoriale en bonne et due forme, à coups de maléfices, de marches d'escalier sabotées ou de peaux de bananes légèrement améliorées. La plupart des victimes du combat était déjà hors de l'infirmerie, exception faite de Pansy Parkinson (qui avait apparemment passé une partie de la nuit sous forme de pékinois enrubanné, pour la plus grande joie de ses condisciples), Montague, Crabbe et Bastian Moon, désormais reconnu comme la bête noire officielle de Tracy et Daphné.

Naturellement, Tracy fut chaleureusement félicitée pour avoir organisé une telle embuscade, et en échange, elle reçut la promesse d'un récit exhaustif de la balade au ministère. Après quoi elle fila dans les couloirs pour retrouver Daphné et leur petite bande de copines.

- Cette fille est formidable, commenta Ron entre deux bouchées de la tartelette qu'il avait gardée. Il faudra que j'aille voir ce qu'elle donne aux échecs. Quelqu'un qui planifie comme ça doit faire un adversaire intéressant.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard surpris. Que signifiait cet intérêt soudain pour Miss Davis ?

# #

Ne pouvant encore remettre à plus tard, Harry et Sarah décidèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune. Sarah fut toutefois retardée par la Bièraubeurre qu'elle avait bue et laissa Harry partir devant. Tous les membres de l'infâme brigade n'étaient pas hors de combat, malheureusement. Malefoy et ses deux gorilles s'étaient vite remis des sortilèges de cubes de glace qu'une personne bien intentionnée avait dirigés sur leurs sous-vêtements. Harry s'en rendit compte à ses dépens dans le courant de l'après-midi, alors qu'il traversait l'une des cours intérieures pour gagner la bibliothèque pour effectuer quelques recherches sur les prophéties.

- Tu es mort, Potter, lui lança Malefoy sans autre préambule quand ils se croisèrent.

Harry haussa poliment un sourcil, commençant déjà à réfléchir à un plan de bataille. Couvert ici, cible là…

- Étrange, commenta-t-il en observant ses mains sous toutes les coutures. Je me sens plutôt bien, pourtant.

- Si tu crois que tu peux envoyer mon père en prison... commença Malefoy.

- Non seulement je le crois, mais je l'ai fait, répondit sèchement Harry. Ton cher papa s'est fait avoir comme un bleu par une équipe d'étudiants.

- Tu vas me le payer, Potter, jura Drago en tirant sa baguette.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Derrière le trio mal intentionné se dressait la silhouette en tartan de Minerva McGonagall, sans doute attirée par le raffut que faisait Drago.

- Mr Malefoy, fit la voix sèche de l'enseignante, je croyais que les Serpentard prenaient le temps d'étudier tous les paramètres avant d'agir.

Drago sursauta sur place presque aussi haut que lorsqu'il avait été changé en furet... McGonagall tapait du pied sur les dalles, attendant une explication.

- Apparemment, vous vous apprêtiez à jeter un sort à Mr Potter. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi ?

Le garçon garda un silence buté.

- Je peux vous garantir qu'utiliser un maléfice sur l'un de vos condisciples ne sortira pas votre père plus vite de prison, gronda la directrice-adjointe. Cela aurait plutôt pour effet de vous envoyer le rejoindre.

Malefoy serra les dents, rangea sa baguette et tourna les talons, ses deux gorilles le suivant comme son ombre. McGonagall les regarda partir, puis soupira.

- Je sais bien que la situation n'a rien de réjouissant pour lui, mais enfin, Lucius a choisi de devenir mangemort... Ce n'est pas aux autres d'en assumer les conséquences. Et ces deux lourdauds qui le suivent juste parce leurs pères en font autant...

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée, puis revint à Harry.

- A partir de maintenant, vous devrez redoubler de prudence. Les partisans de Malefoy ne représentent peut-être qu'un cinquième à un quart de la maison, mais ils vont devenir de plus en plus agressifs. Si j'étais vous, je garderais une certaine cape toujours à portée de main.

- Oui madame, opina Harry. Je ferai attention.

# #

Sarah rejoignit Harry devant le mur alors qu'il prononçait le mot de passe. Ils trouvèrent Théo à l'intérieur, la mine sombre, mais il retrouva sa bonne humeur en les apercevant.

- Harry ! Sarah ! Vous allez bien ?

- Salut ! Nous, ça va !

- Et les autres ?

Harry avala sa salive.

- Eh bien pour les élèves ça va, par contre…

- On a une mauvaise nouvelle, et une nouvelle… on sait pas trop, en fait.

- Ton père semble avoir été tué dans la bataille… ainsi que Remus Lupin, qui a reçu un Avada.

- Le professeur Lupin ?

Théo fut visiblement choqué.

S'ensuivit un récit de la bataille du ministère. Il était évident que Théo était bien plus affecté par la mort de Lupin que celle de son père, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant connaissant ses soupçons.

Grignoter quelque chose lui aurait fait du bien, pensa Harry, mais il n'était plus question d'aller en chercher aux cuisines.

Sarah et le reste de l'équipe furent entièrement d'accord avec McGonagall quant à la conduite à tenir. Autant que possible, il ne faudrait pas circuler seul dans les couloirs, et une petite formation de "bienvenue" serait offerte aux nouveaux à partir de la rentrée suivante.

Le petit groupe planifiait déjà la meilleure organisation pour ces leçons de politique quand Harry reçut un message de McGonagall lui demandant de bien vouloir se présenter dans le hall. Il ne fut pas peu surpris d'y trouver Alastor Maugrey. L'ancien auror donnait l'impression d'avoir pris plusieurs années en quarante-huit heures.

- Salut garçon, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Si tu veux bien m'accompagner, on va faire un petit tour à Grimmauld Place.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a une... petite soirée du souvenir, si tu veux... et tu es invité.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Et où est passé Rogue ? Il devait v'nir, lui aussi.

- Vous tenez à ce que je laisse des potions mijoter sans surveillance ? Où est passée votre "vigilance constante", Maugrey ?

Le vieux sorcier haussa largement les épaules, avant de filer par la grande porte vers l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Rogue et Harry le suivirent sans faire de commentaire.

Maugrey avait déjà transplané quand ils franchirent les grilles. Rogue saisit Harry par le bras et celui-ci se sentit comme écrasé. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il se tenait sur la pelouse miteuse du square Grimmauld, abrité des regards par l'arbre qui poussait tant bien que mal au milieu. Après un coup d'œil prudent, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement du numéro 12. La porte aux serpents se matérialisa en haut des marches moussues, et ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la maison.

Le portrait ne les accueillit pas avec sa litanie habituelle. Peut-être quelqu'un avait-il enfin jeté un sort d'isolation ou de silence sur cette agaçante mégère...

Rogue obliqua vers la cuisine et frappa un coup sec à la porte.

- C'est bon, répondit la voix grognon de Maugrey. Vous pouvez venir, c'est prêt.

Rogue poussa la porte et ils descendirent les marches avec des airs de conspirateurs. Harry descendit les quelques marches et découvrit Maugrey et - oh surprise - Percy Weasley assis à la longue table de bois, sur laquelle on avait aussi déposé quatre verres et une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de son directeur tandis que Maugrey avait pris place à droite de Percy.

- Nous tenons notre petite veillée particulière, expliqua Rogue. Réservée aux gens qui ont connu Lupin autrement que comme simple prof ou membre de l'Ordre. Évidemment, Black ne risque pas de se joindre à nous et Tonks... bah, même si elle était sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, je doute qu'elle aurait eu envie de prendre un verre en compagnie.

- En tant que préfet en chef, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui pour l'organisation des cours et de la sécurité des élèves, enchaîna Percy. Et une fois hors de l'école, avec l'aide du professeur Rogue, nous avons tâché de lui trouver du travail dans le cadre de la loi... ou côté moldu.

Harry digéra l'information. Comment diable Percy faisait-il pour ne pas devenir schizophrène ? Peut-être était-il plus proche des jumeaux que ceux-ci ne voudraient jamais l'admettre, d'une façon bien différente, mais avec des résultats équivalents du point de vue de l'autorité... L'écart majeur venait du fait qu'on pouvait difficilement retracer les actions jusqu'à leur auteur dans le cas du troisième fils Weasley. Très Serpentard.

Quand Harry en fit la remarque, Perceval eut un rire nerveux avant de confesser que le choixpeau lui avait tout d'abord proposé Serpentard ou Serdaigle, et que le garçon terrorisé à l'idée de la réaction de sa famille, l'avait supplié de l'expédier à Gryffondor sans tarder.

Rogue secoua la tête, dépité. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille et remplit les quatre verres puis en fit glisser un devant chacun de ses voisins. Le liquide dégageait des fumerolles légèrement teintées de rouge et Harry observa son verre d'un œil méfiant. Bon, pensa-t-il, si Maugrey acceptait de le boire, cela ne devait pas être (trop) dangereux. Néanmoins, les premières gouttes d'alcool faillirent avoir raison de ses facultés intellectuelles. Apparemment, une série de paliers entre la bièraubeurre et le whisky s'avérait extrêmement utile. Percy esquissa un sourire indulgent, avant de descendre le contenu son propre verre en faisant une grimace épouvantable. Rogue et Maugrey avaient semblait-il plus l'habitude de cette chose, et l'avalèrent sans faire d'histoires.

Au bout de quelques verres, l'alcool noya fort confortablement toutes les peines qu'il ressentait. C'était bien, de pouvoir oublier pendant quelques heures tout ce qui était arrivé durant les deux derniers jours et de croire que tout irait bien.

Harry avait l'impression de nager dans le brouillard. Il avait si peu dormi, ces derniers temps... et il était déjà tard... Il perdit le fil de l'anecdote que racontait un Percy à la parole déjà bien hésitante. Il était grand temps d'aller dormir...

# #

Percy fit tournoyer le contenu de son verre en le fixant d'un œil morne. Assis en face de lui, Rogue et Maugrey n'avaient pas l'air en meilleure forme. Et Harry, au bout de la table, n'était pas bien fier non plus, mais c'était surtout à cause du Whisky Pur Feu. Rogue secoua la tête comme pour en chasser la migraine.

- J' crois qu' la veillée à l'irlandaise c'était pas une bonne idée, f'nalement, marmonna-t-il en repoussant son verre.

- Ouais... approuva Maugrey.

- 'pensais qu'ce s'rait suffisant pour s'rapp'ler quelques bons souvenirs, s'excusa Percy.

- Oh, j'en ai plein, se lança Harry. Surtout quand il m'apprenait à lancer le patronus. La première fois qu'il a fait venir un épouvantard en classe, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de voir le résultat, il l'a tout de suite fait rentrer dans son armoire. Si ce truc s'était changé en Voldemort, je l'aurais imaginé en tutu, ça décrédibilise bien une légende, ça.

Rogue s'étrangla avec l'alcool qu'il commençait à avaler.

- Bon Dieu, Potter ! Vous voulez que j'aille à la prochaine réunion en pensant à _ça_ ?! s'exclama Rogue, soudain dégrisé.

- Les pensines s'faites pour ça, rétorqua Maugrey. Pi celle-là, j'aimerais bien qu'tu m'laisses regarder d'dans. Tu-sais-qui déguisé en danseuse moldue... Ça m'plairait bien.

- Bon, reprit Percy en reposant son verre plus violemment que nécessaire. Qui s'dévoue pour aller sortir Black d' son trou ?

Les trois autres sorciers échangèrent un regard. Rogue fit un geste négatif. Harry secoua la tête. Et Maugrey ne souhaitait pas y aller non plus.

- Y'm reste qu'un œil, plaida-t-il.

Percy les regarda tour à tour, se leva péniblement de sa chaise... puis se laissa lourdement retomber dessus.

- J'préfère la gueule de bois, f'nal'ment.

Après quelques efforts, le jeune homme réussit tout de même à s'arracher de son siège pour essayer de rentrer chez lui sans faire trop de zigzags, laissant les trois autres s'arranger comme ils le pouvaient. Il abandonna la partie après quelques mètres.

Par malheur, ce fut Molly qui les découvrit le lendemain matin. Les hurlements dont ils furent gratifiés auraient suffi à réveiller un sourd et le quatuor battit rapidement en retraite, sans se donner la peine de répondre à la dragonne. L'enterrement de Lupin aurait lieu avant la fin de la semaine, et personne ne souhaitait le transformer en occasion de dispute.


	38. Mise en Terre

Salut les lecteurs ! Nous approchons de la fin du tome 5, alors avant que vous partiez (je vous le souhaite) en vacances, voilà un peu de lecture pour la soirée.  
>Dépressifs s'abstenir, ce n'est pas un chapitre très drôle...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 : Mise en Terre<strong>

Après avoir tant bien que mal récupéré de la formidable gueule de bois qu'ils avaient subie, Harry et son directeur regagnèrent Poudlard dans les premières heures de l'après-midi. Chacun retrouva ses pénates de son côté, et personne ne posa de question. Harry se borna à transmettre à ses amis que les funérailles de Lupin auraient lieu deux jours plus tard, et que les professeurs emmèneraient sur place ceux qui désiraient s'y rendre. Il y eut beaucoup plus de volontaires qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Au matin de la cérémonie, près d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants, toutes maisons confondues, attendait aux grilles de Poudlard que leurs enseignants voulussent bien les faire transplaner jusqu'au cimetière où se déroulait l'inhumation. Rogue n'était pas avec eux, et Harry se demanda où il avait bien pu passer.

Les uns après les autres, les élèves eurent droit à un transplanage d'escorte vers leur destination. Il fallut en tout une bonne demi-heure pour emmener tout le monde.

# #

L'endroit n'était pas trop sinistre. Les allées étaient bordées d'arbres, le gazon poussait dru (pas vraiment une surprise) et les fleurs s'étalaient sur les tombes en larges touches multicolores en compagnie de photos sur céramique et de plaques commémoratives plus ou moins farfelues. Harry fit quelques pas prudents pour retrouver son équilibre après l'atterrissage. Un coup d'œil sur l'assistance lui apprit la présence de Sirius à quelques mètres de là. McGonagall avait averti Harry la veille que Sirius viendrait à la cérémonie sous un déguisement. Il se présentait sous l'apparence d'un homme entre deux âges, de taille moyenne, en un mot parfaitement passe-partout. Non loin de lui, Tracy Davis tentait de blaguer pour réconforter une Millicent en larmes. Toute l'école savait qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour le professeur de défense durant sa troisième année, mais personne n'aurait cru que son faible durait encore.

Apparemment, exception faite d'une sobre plaque de marbre gris pour laquelle tout l'Ordre s'était cotisé, ainsi que certains des "enfants", la tombe de Lupin se ferait discrète. Rien d'extravagant comme les angelots dodus et les frises en stuc qui ornaient le caveau d'une riche famille un peu plus loin. Un nom, deux dates et une très courte épitaphe. Pas de fanfreluches pour un simple outil, songea Harry, en se demandant quelle allure aurait sa propre tombe. Une chose était certaine, si Dumbledore lui survivait, il exigerait expressément que le vieux bonhomme ne rédigeât ni le discours funéraire ni la moindre inscription.

- Grise, marmonna Sirius en regardant la plaque qui attendait d'être mise en place. Pourquoi elle n'est pas blanche ?

- Parce que le monde est gris, dit Luna Lovegood d'une voix rêveuse. Gris est la couleur de la vérité. Il n'y pas de noir et blanc, juste des nuances de gris.

La jeune fille venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés avec un « pop » à peine audible, vêtue d'un gris terne de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait raison le noir lui aurait fait une mine affreuse.

Sirius haussa les épaules et s'éloigna tandis que Ginny levait le pouce à l'attention de la Serdaigle.

Alors que Dumbledore se préparait pour son éloge funèbre, d'autres sorciers se faufilèrent dans l'allée sur la pointe des pieds. Harry leur jeta un œil et reconnut Rufus Scrimgeour et Rogue (voir les deux arriver ensemble était assez... étrange, d'ailleurs), ainsi qu'un petit homme à cheveux blancs qui ressemblait à un pissenlit un jour de grand vent.

- C'est Papa, indiqua Luna à voix basse.

Effectivement, remarqua Harry quand l'étrange personnage se fut rapproché, il avait transmis ses yeux d'un gris transparent à sa fille. Pour le reste, heureusement, Luna devait tout avoir hérité de sa mère.

Dumbledore replia son papier et se redressa. Harry se mit aussitôt en pilotage automatique pour échapper aux traditionnelles âneries dégoulinantes de bons sentiments que l'on servait en ces occasions. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur l'assistance.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit Tonks sous sa véritable apparence : des cheveux brun sombre, un visage en forme de cœur, des yeux marron, et une bouche mince serrée en une expression furieuse, qui s'additionnait d'une nette envie meurtrière chaque fois que l'auror tournait les yeux vers Sirius Black.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris du discours passablement confus des trois autres sorciers la veille, la jeune femme avait eu le béguin pour Lupin. C'était peut-être même plus sérieux que cela.

Quand Harry revint au discours de Dumbledore, celui-ci décrivait avec un chevrotement dans la voix les premières années de Lupin à Poudlard, le garçon brillant mais si timide... S'il s'était écouté, le jeune homme aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Et retrouvé une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

_Lupin était un type intelligent et doué, mais même avec votre soi-disant pouvoir, vous n'avez jamais réussi à l'aider à trouver une vie décente. Vous l'avez utilisé, comme vous utilisez Rogue et les autres. Je pense que ça ne vous coûte pas grand-chose de passer une couche de sucre sur toute l'affaire. Ou une couche de vernis brillant sur son cercueil. Le jour où ce sera possible, j'irai cracher sur le vôtre._

De nouveau, Harry se mit en pilotage automatique pour couper l'audition du discours. Personne ne penserait jamais à taper sur les doigts du vieil homme pour avoir introduit un élève loup-garou dans l'école sans autre sécurité qu'une cabane branlante et un arbre agressif. Sauf Rogue, peut-être, mais il semblait que la mort de Lupin l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et en tout cas suffisamment pour lui ôter - temporairement – ses répliques acerbes.

Une fois que le directeur eût terminé, le cercueil fut descendu dans la fosse avec précaution, et les assistants se mirent en file pour déposer, l'un après l'autre, une poignée de terre ou une fleur sur le couvercle. Des roses, des marguerites, des fleurs des champs... Un gros tournesol de la part de Luna... La fosse ressemblait à un tapis multicolore quand ils eurent fini. Les fossoyeurs qui attendaient à l'écart s'avancèrent alors pour terminer l'ensevelissement, tandis que Millicent éclatait en sanglots bruyants. Tracy et Daphné la tirèrent à l'écart pour lui permettre de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

Harry se sentait quant à lui totalement déconnecté de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

# #

Il sortit de son inattention pour regarder les étudiants qui repartaient vers le collège sous la conduite de leurs professeurs. Certains avaient l'air complètement ailleurs (au moins sur Mars, en ce qui concernait Ron Weasley, et pour Luna, sur le satellite du même nom).

Il ne restait plus que les enseignants membres de l'Ordre quand Sirius finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il se dirigea droit sur Rogue, qui laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Il ne fut pas le seul. McGonagall et Tonks avaient déjà la main sur leur baguette.

- Alors, content ? T'es venu vérifier qu'il ne sortait pas de son cercueil ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Black, répondit calmement Rogue. Après tout, vu que c'est ta bêtise qui l'a envoyé six pieds sous terre, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de te sentir coupable et de venir prier pour que la mort de Lupin ne soit qu'une vaste blague.

- Ça, beugla Sirius en désignant la tombe, c'est MA faute ?!

- Mais naturellement. Tu as passé toute cette année à bouder dans ton coin pendant que ta chère cousine, à peine sortie d'Azkaban, reprenait l'entraînement au combat, et qu'est-ce que tu fais, aussi mal préparé que tu l'étais ? Tu files te battre contre elle ! En bon ami qu'il est, Lupin a voulu t'aider, et comme le monde est injuste, c'est lui qui a été tué.

Il fallut toute la force de Shacklebolt pour empêcher Sirius de sauter à la gorge de Rogue.

- Tss, tss... Attends au moins d'avoir été innocenté avant de refaire l'imbécile, siffla le maître des potions. Tu es si pressé de retourner à Azkaban, ou tu es toujours incapable de penser aux conséquences de tes actes ? Je plains ton filleul si tu t'occupes si mal de ses intérêts...

- Arrête ton numéro, cracha Sirius. Harry n'est pas ton fils !

- Et crois bien que je le regrette, répliqua sèchement Rogue avant d'empoigner Harry par l'épaule et de l'entraîner vers le point de transplanage à quelques mètres de là, laissant les autres figés sur place comme des statues de sel.

Harry ne protesta pas, préférant ne pas agraver l'humeur de son directeur.

- Alors là, bravo, lança au loin la voix de Tonks. Tout ce que t'as réussi, c'est lui faire dire à quel point il aime ce gosse. Bien joué, crétin !

La réponse de Sirius, s'il y en eut, fut perdue dans le bruit du départ vers les limites de Poudlard.

# #

Une fois rentré au château, Harry se dirigea tout droit vers les quartiers des Serpentard, peu désireux de discuter des derniers évènements. Il avait sa malle à remplir avant le départ pour les vacances d'été. Ce serait parfait ; une très bonne occupation qui ne lui laisserait pas trop le loisir de réfléchir à autre chose.

Malefoy avait déserté les lieux. Sans doute était-il parti comploter dans un coin avec son fan-club, faisant confiance à un elfe de maison pour tout ranger à sa place. Harry commença à entasser des chemises et des pulls dans sa valise, se concentrant uniquement sur la meilleure façon de plier les vêtements.

Harry avait fini de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il se sentait dans un état second. La violente sortie de Sirius à l'enterrement lui faisait amèrement regretter que sa garde lui eût été confiée. Connaissant son parrain, il allait tout faire pour "dé-serpentardiser" Harry pendant l'été. Si seulement il avait pu rester aussi tolérant que lors de leur première rencontre. Seulement à cette époque Sirius nageait dans une certaine euphorie : il était libre, son filleul savait la vérité à son sujet, il était persuadé d'être bientôt innocenté... Les choses, bien sûr, avaient changé (même si Black serait sans doute bientôt blanchi par le ministère, maintenant qu'il serait possible de l'interroger dans les règles), et la proximité, voire l'attachement, qui régnaient entre Harry et son chef de maison devaient être parfaitement insupportables à Sirius. Dans l'esprit de Black, Rogue resterait toujours le gamin malingre qu'il se plaisait à ridiculiser – ou pire – parce qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard et qu'il était plus pauvre que le fortuné fils de Sang-Pur. On était en droit de se demander dans quelle proportion ce comportement imbécile avait conduit Rogue à prendre la marque.

# #

- BANDE DE SALAUDS !

Le rugissement fit sursauter Harry.

- Bon sang, Théo, tu veux me retrouver accrocher au lustre ?

- Y'a pas de lustre ici, grogna Théodore en désignant le plafond.

- Mais dans la grande salle, si. D'habitude, c'est Blaise qui arrive à ce niveau dans les décibels.

- Les quoi ? Oh, laisse tomber.

- Allez, raconte. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Théodore s'aplatit de tout son long sur le tapis du dortoir.

- J'ai rencontré Luna dans le couloir. Elle est sympa, cette fille. Je me sens bien quand elle me raconte ses délires.

_Et c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle elle te les raconte._

- Elle était en train de coller des affichettes pour qu'on veuille bien lui rapporter ses affaires. Apparemment, c'est la grande blague de fin d'année, dans sa promotion, de faire disparaître ses vêtements et ses livres la veille du départ.

- Charmant, pesta Harry. Tu lui as donné un coup de main ?

- J'ai voulu, expliqua Théodore, mais elle prétend que ses affaires reviennent d'elles-mêmes dans son dortoir en temps et en heure. Peut-être que d'une façon ou d'une autre elles sont enchantées pour toujours retrouver leur propriétaire. Ou peut-être que les elfes de maison lui rendent se service, vu qu'elle est sympa avec tout le monde elle doit sans doute bien s'entendre avec eux.

- Et dire que les Serdaigle sont considérés comme de sages érudits au-dessus de tout soupçon. Quelle belle bande de bâtards, grogna Harry.

Les deux garçons restèrent assis sur leurs lits pendant un moment à méditer ce dernier point, avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Tu repars en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

- Pas cette fois, nous allons visiter la Nouvelle-Calédonie avec toute la petite famille, répondit Théodore.

- C'est français, ça, non ?

- Ouais. Ça va me permettre de rafraîchir ma grammaire. Et toi ? Où iras-tu ?

- Chez Sirius, je suppose, grommela Harry. Au moins pour une partie de l'été, puisque je dois toujours revenir chez les Dursley pendant au moins trois semaines. Je paierais cher pour me perdre en cours de route. Et dire qu'il y a deux ans je me serais mis à genoux pour aller vivre chez lui...

Théodore émit un grognement désolé avant de s'activer sur ses propres habits, qui attendaient encore d'être pliés et casés dans sa valise.


	39. La Maison est Derrière

Et voilà, le vrai dernier chapitre du Tome 5.

Mes chers lecteurs, en attendant la publication des débuts du Tome 6 - certainement à la rentrée - vous pourrez passer les vacances en compagnie des autres fics déjà existantes et de quelques bricoles que je vais poster en attendant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Mon co-auteur et moi-même vous souhaitons un agréable été.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 : la Maison est Derrière<strong>

L'atmosphère n'était pas à la gaieté dans les carrioles, malgré la proximité de longues vacances bien méritées. Par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, toute l'école savait désormais : 1) que Voldemort était bel et bien revenu, 2) que le professeur Lupin avait bien été abattu par des mangemorts et 3) que Sirius Black avait été innocenté des crimes dont on l'accusait. Une seule de ces trois nouvelles aurait suffi à déclencher un mini-séisme dans l'école. L'ensemble avait généré une atmosphère étrange, bancale, où personne ne savait s'il fallait se réjouir de la fin d'une erreur judiciaire, ou s'affoler de la guerre imminente, ou pleurer un enseignant apprécié.

Personne ne desserra les dents pendant le court trajet jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, pas même les intarissables Urqhuart et FitzRoy, qui étaient d'ordinaire les deux pipelettes de la maison Serpentard.

En revanche, à peine les bagages chargés et les étudiants installés dans leurs compartiments (tous les membres de l'AD se trouvant comme par hasard voisins), les discussions et les petits complots allèrent bon train.

Sarah verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette avant d'y lancer un sort d'imperméabilité.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, nous pouvons planifier en toute tranquillité.

- Par quoi commence-t-on ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Par le fait que certains petits malins veulent maintenant prendre une assurance-vie au nom de Harry Potter ? ricana Blaise.

- Déjà ? s'amusa le jeune homme. Ils savent que Trelawney m'a prédit que je mourrai centenaire ?

- Vu son taux de réussite, répliqua Zabini, ils ne prennent pas trop de risques, pas vrai ?

Harry émit un grognement désolé avant de repêcher la Gazette du Sorcier tombée par terre devant lui. Il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de lire le journal ces derniers jours, mais il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce que les imbéciles du ministère pouvaient bien raconter.

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR_

(Ils doivent être payés au nombre de lettres pour employer ce titre.)

_Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse hier soir, Cornélius Fudge a confirmé que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu dans notre pays et qu'il y est de nouveau actif._ (Tiens, Fudge n'a plus droit à son titre de ministre...)

_"J'ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le sorcier qui s'est lui-même décerné le titre de Lord – vous voyez qui je veux dire – _(Lamentable...) _est vivant et présent une fois de plus parmi nous" a déclaré Fudge, visiblement fatigué et ébranlé, devant les journalistes. "C'est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui se sont montrés hostiles à la poursuite de leur collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie_ (Hostiles... Hmm, ça a dû être vilain...) _Nous pensons que les détraqueurs se sont placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin _(Oh, je le retiens, ce surnom-là). _N__ous demandons instamment à la population magique de rester vigilante. Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens _(Je commencerais par leur apprendre le patronus, moi) _qui seront prochainement distribués dans tous les foyers sorciers au cours des prochaines semaines."_

_La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec consternation et inquiétude par la communauté sorcière_ (En Grande-Bretagne, c'est sûr. Sur le continent, ils doivent déjà être entrain d'affûter leurs armes entre deux éclats de rire à nos dépens) _qui recevait, il y a quelques jours encore, l'assurance qu'il n'y avait aucune espèce de vérité dans les rumeurs persistantes selon lesquelles Vous-Savez-Qui se manifesterait à nouveau parmi nous (sic)._

_Le détail des événements qui ont conduit à la volte-face du ministère reste encore très flou. On pense cependant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, accompagné d'un groupe de fidèles, aurait réussi à pénétrer au sein même du Ministère de la Magie._

_Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, de membre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers de président du Magenmagot_ (Eh bien, certains ont réussi à faire des bénéfices dans cette affaire.) _n'a fait aucune déclaration jusqu'à présent. Tout au long de l'année écoulée, il avait répété avec insistance que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort, contrairement aux espoirs les plus répandus et que, selon lui, il recommencerait à recruter des partisans... _

- Bla, bla, bla, soupira Ginny en interrompant la lecture.

Les mêmes mines désabusées se retrouvaient tout autour d'elle et Harry, que ce fût sur le visage de Neville, de Théodore ou de Ron. Seule Luna restait dans son petit monde.

- Tu es à nouveau appelé le Survivant, remarqua Ron en donnant une chiquenaude au journal. Ils sont rapides à tourner casaque.

Les bleus et les coupures que Ron avait ramenés du ministère étaient encore visibles et lui donnaient un visage quelque peu arlequin, dans les teintes vertes, roses et jaunes. Il feuilleta encore la Gazette avant de reposer son exemplaire sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Tu es devenu "la voix solitaire de la raison". C'est poétique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très élégant, grinça Blaise. Ils compatissent à ton sort, obligé de supporter railleries et mensonges... qu'ils ont largement publiés sans se poser de questions, soit dit en passant.

- Et maintenant, ils publient l'entrevue que nous avions dû faire passer dans le Chicaneur, conclut Hermione en venant rejoindre ses camarades après avoir effectué sa ronde dans le train, en essayant de faire croire qu'ils en ont eu l'exclusivité. Non mais quel culot !

- Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Luna. Papa la leur a vendue à un très bon prix, et nous pourrons nous payer un voyage en Suède pour aller observer des ronflaks cornus et essayer d'en attraper un.

Le reste de l'équipe échangea des sourires entendus. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais... Comme le bout de marécage que le professeur Flitwick avait laissé sous une fenêtre, entouré d'un cordon rouge digne d'un musée, en guise d'hommage aux talents de Fred et George. En revanche, le comportement d'Ombrage avait subi quelques modifications. Passer toute une nuit ficelée sous un perron sans sa baguette l'avait apparemment conduite à craindre son ombre et ses derniers jours dans l'école n'avaient pas été des plus agréables. Le retour de Dumbledore dans ses murs l'avait reléguée à sa place de professeur, et tous les résidents du château, Rusard excepté, s'étaient de nouveau ingéniés à lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était indésirable chez eux. Elle ne serait même pas arrivée à chasser Firenze de son poste, puisque Dumbledore avait décidé de le garder comme professeur auxiliaire de divination. Trelawney semblait décidément indéboulonable.

En revanche, le crapaud avait dû prendre la fuite le soir du dernier dîner, poursuivie par un Peeves déchaîné qui lui avait tapé dessus avec une chaussette remplie de craie. Colin Creevey s'était rué sur son appareil photo pour prendre toute une série de clichés qu'il envoya ensuite en recommandé à l'inspecteur Howard, qui venait tout juste de quitter l'hôpital. Personne ne savait encore comment le bonhomme avait réagi en recevant les images, mais il ne risquait pas de pleurer, sauf éventuellement de rire... Des copies des photos devaient circuler entre les professeurs, à présent.

# #

Le chariot des douceurs passa dans le couloir, Sarah déverrouilla la porte et l'équipe se servit généreusement, utilisant les pages de la Gazette pour emballer les gâteaux non consommés. Blaise avait suggéré une autre utilisation pour les feuilles du journal, mais Hermione l'avait sévèrement réprimandé pour proférer des grossièretés pareilles. Elle savait toujours aussi peu se détendre...

Harry et Neville étaient entrain d'échanger quelques cartes quand des visiteurs indésirables pointèrent leur nez à la porte du compartiment. Drago Malefoy ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter. Même pas quand lui et trois de ses acolytes se trouvaient face au doux total de quinze membres de l'A.D. baguette à la main. Les quatre intrus n'eurent même pas le temps de prononcer la première syllabe d'un maléfice qu'ils se trouvèrent au centre d'une tempête de sortilèges offensifs ou tout simplement offensants

Quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, le quatuor malfaisant ressemblait à une jolie collection de limaces multicolores. Après s'être assurés que les gêneurs arrivaient encore à respirer, et lancé quelques _« finite »_ pour limiter les interactions entre sortilèges, l'A.D. retourna s'installer dans ses compartiments pour déguster ses friandises favorites et échanger quelques potins pour se changer les idées. Les ennuis viendraient bien assez vite.

# #

Après quelques heures passés à potasser le Chicaneur et à se massacrer mutuellement par échiquier interposé, il fut temps de revenir à la réalité et de descendre les bagages de leur filet pour rejoindre le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Harry traîna les pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner encore une fois chez les Dursley, qui le regarderaient sans doute encore plus de travers que d'habitude. L'incident Dudley de l'été dernier n'avait sûrement pas été oublié. Il n'avait pas encore le choix, aussi se résigna-t-il et prit sa valise d'une main, la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre, et descendit sur le quai.

Il était attendu. Presque toute la fine équipe qui était venue le chercher à Privet Drive se trouvait là. Maugrey tentait de dissimuler son œil sous un chapeau melon, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un gangster sur le retour. Tonks paraissait plus normale que lui. Ceci dit, seul son jean déchiré correspondant à sa panoplie habituelle. Ses cheveux étaient à présent d'un brun terne, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage fatigué. Pas de Sirius en vue, ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune homme. En revanche, Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, ainsi que les parents Weasley, se tenaient en ligne à côté des deux aurors. Derrière eux, les jumeaux faisaient de grands coucous aux nouveaux arrivants, tout en restant soigneusement hors de portée de leur mère. Apparemment, ils ne lui avaient pas encore expliqué qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas l'intention de revenir à Poudlard l'année suivante pour finir leurs études. Ron s'intéressait de très près aux blousons tout neufs de ses frères, taillés dans un matériau souple d'un vert... très vif.

- Peau de dragon, petit frère, répondit George avec un sourire suffisant quand Ron lui demanda quelle était cette matière. Nos bénéfices nous permettaient bien de nous les offrir.

Ron hocha la tête, assez impressionné. Il semblait réfléchir au genre de business qu'il pourrait bien monter pour gagner un peu d'argent, lui aussi.

- Que faites-vous tous là ? demanda Harry à Tonks.

- On s'est dit, vu la nouvelle donne, qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec ton oncle.

- Mais vous savez ce qu'ils pensent des sorciers...

- Ouais, ben on s'en tape, coupa Maugrey avec un ricanement. Je les ai repérés là-bas, on va leur rendre une visite ensemble, ça te va ?

Harry pouvait difficilement dire non, aussi hocha-t-il la tête et se mit en marche, Maugrey s'appuyant sur son épaule tandis qu'ils avançaient vers un trio Dursley totalement paralysé, tant par la peur que par l'outrage. Être vu en compagnie de... ces gens, quelle horreur ! Des trois, Dudley était le plus terrifié, et tentait de disparaître derrière sa mère ce qui, vu leurs largeurs respectives, était quelque peu problématique. L'oncle Vernon tenta quant à lui de la jouer « virile », mais face à Maugrey, Harry craignait que ce ne fût peine perdue.

Une fois planté devant Vernon, Maugrey redressa sa relative petite taille et regarda attentivement l'oncle par en-dessous.

- Nous voudrions vous parler un peu de Harry, dit le vieil auror avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'amabilité.

- Au sujet de la façon dont il est traité chez vous, dit Tonks d'un ton quasi-lugubre.

- A ma connaissance, ce qui se passe chez moi ne vous regarde pas, répondit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix forte... qui mourut dans un couinement digne de la Mort aux Rats quand Maugrey souleva le bord de son chapeau.

- Ce qui échappe à votre connaissance remplirait plusieurs volumes, Mr Dursley, dit le vieil homme, l'air mauvais.

Vernon pâlit excessivement, regardant les sorciers les uns après les autres.

- Mais c'est pas le problème, reprit Maugrey sans quitter son sourire de mauvais augure. Le truc, c'est, si jamais on apprend que vous avez maltraité le garçon...

- Et croyez-le, nous le saurons, commenta Hestia Jones, la mine radieuse.

- Nous viendrons en causer avec vous.

- C'est une menace ? gronda Vernon, tâchant de sauver la face.

- Ouais. Parfaitement.

Maugrey abandonna ensuite Vernon pour se retourner vers Harry.

- Potter, si tu as besoin d'aide, préviens-nous. Si nous n'avons pas de tes nouvelles pendant plus de trois jours, on enverra quelqu'un voir ce qui se passe chez ces braves gens.

La tante Pétunia parut encore plus horrifiée en entendant cela. L'idée que des hommes en robe puissent entrer chez elle en plein jour la remplissait d'une terreur sans nom. Mais que diraient les voisins ?

- Au revoir Potter. Fais gaffe à toi, dit Maugrey en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme.

- On se reverra bientôt, assura Molly Weasley avec un sourire.

Harry les salua à la ronde, puis saisit la poignée de sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare, heureux pour une fois d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait son dos.


End file.
